Nach dem Ende der Hoffnung
by Afaim
Summary: A/B/O-Story. Fortsetzuzng von "Nach dem Ende der Welt". Der Alpha Negan ist der größte und böseste Alpha jenseits des Endes der Welt. Bis er er den Omega Rick Grimes und sein Rudel trifft und sich die Frage stellen muss, ob er diese Begegenung letztlich überhaupt überleben wird.
1. Prolog

**Nach dem Ende der Hoffnung**

* * *

_A/N: Dies hier ist ein A/B/O-AU und eine direkte Fortsetzung meiner Fic „Nach dem Ende der Welt". Es wäre also von Vorteil, wenn man den ersten Teil gelesen hätte um diesen hier zu verstehen._

_Diese Fic spielt in dem selben Setting wie mein Arrowverse-A/B/O-AU, sprich auf einer Erde in diesem Mulitversum, wenn man so will. Die Regeln sind also die gleichen. Hintergrundinformationen zu meinem A/B/O-Arrowverse findet ihr auf meinem Blog: afaimsarrowverse . tumblr .com. (ohne Abstände) (Dort findet ihr auch Links und Infos über den ersten Teil dieser Fic). Achtet auf die Tags, dann findet ihr alles, was sich auf mein A/B/O-Verse bezieht. Falls ihr das alles aber nicht nachlesen wollt, hier schnell noch einmal das Wichtigste:_

* * *

_Vorhergehende Begriffserklärung:_

_Was bedeutet A/B/O? __Das steht für Alpha/Beta/Omega und ist eine Fanfiction-Trope, die sich vom Tierreich inspirieren lässt und eine Welt postuliert, in der die Menschen neben dem primären Geschlecht auch noch ein sekundäres Geschlecht (nämlich eben Alpha, Beta oder Omega) besitzen. Traditionell funktioniert die Gesellschaft auf Grund von der Existenz dieser sekundären Geschlechter anders als unsere, und es herrscht oft ein gewisser Seximus vor (bezogen auf die sekundären Geschlechter). Autoren nützen dieses Gimmick gerne für Dystopien und/oder gesellschaftliche Kommentare. … Oder dafür um Pornographie zu verfassen. Diese Fic ist mehr ersteres als letzteres. Sorry._

_Wie funktioniert eine A/B/O-Gesellschaftsform? __Okay, es gibt Leute, die behaupten es gäbe so was wie die „typische" A/B/O-Fic (die gibt es schon aber eher bei dem pornographischen Teil der A/B/O-Fics) und traditionelle A/B/O-Gesellschaftsformen, die immer gleich wären –DOCH DAS IST EINE LÜGE! Sie unterschieden sich nicht nur von Fandom zu Fandom, sondern auch von Autor zu Autor und teilweise sogar von Fic zu Fic. Ja, es gibt gewisse A/B/O-Tropes, aber die finden sich nicht bei allen Fics und werden oft absichtlich vom Autor unterlaufen etc. Meine A/B/O-Gesellschaft wird also auch anders funktionieren als in anderen Fics, die ihr vielleicht kennt._

_Gibt es also gar nichts, was wirklich immer gleich ist? __Nun, meistens gibt es eine Sache in diesen Fics als Konstante, und das ist die Alpha/Omega-Sache: Omegas erleben sogenannten Hitzen (grob gesagt sie werden rollig bzw. läufig, sucht euch aus welches Tier ihr bevorzugt) und sondern in dieser Phase ihres Lebens Pheromone ab, die bei Alphas wiederum Brunftverhalten auslösen (ja, jetzt haben wir die Tierart gewechselt, sorry) – auf jeden Fall sind dann beide Seiten geil aufeinander und beschließen sich zu paaren und tun das dann auch über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg – im Falle eines männlichen Alphas verhakt sich dieser meistens im Omega, und sie hängen dann längere Zeit zusammen (und jetzt sind wir wieder bei den Hunden gelandet) bis der Penis abschwillt und entfernt werden kann._

_Das hört sich verdächtig nach Mpreg an! __Ja, das ist irgendwie der Punkt bei den meisten A/B/O-Fics. Es muss aber nicht sein. Bei einigen ist es auch so, dass männliche Omegas evolutionäre bedingt keine Kinder mehr austragen können. Wie etwa bei mir hier. Also sorry, keine Mpreg._

_Okay, was muss ich also über diese Fic wissen, abgesehen davon, dass Omegas und Alphas in einer gewissen Phasen ihres Lebens sexbesessen sind? __ Es gibt Alphas, Betas und Omegas jeden Geschlechts. Aus historischen Gründen heraus werden in der modernen Gesellschaft Alphas und Omegas aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nicht besonders hoch angesehen. Betas erhalten bevorzugt Führungspositionen und haben im Grunde genommen das Sagen in der Gesellschaft, da Alphas als zu aggressiv und territorial gelten und Omegas als schwach und flatterhaft bzw. instabil – jeweils wegen ihrem Hormonhaushalt. Im 21. Jahrhundert gilt diese Vorstellung zwar als überholt und veraltet, und es gibt viele Gleichberechtigungsbewegungen, aber viele hängen trotzdem noch den alten Vorurteilen an. Auch deswegen, weil es stimmt, dass Betas eine beruhigende und stabilisierende Wirkung auf Alphas und Omegas haben (wegen den Pheromonen, die sie absondern). In dieser Fic haben alle drei sekundären Geschlechter einen Geruchssinn, der sie dazu bringt zu riechen, was für Pheromone die Angehörigen der anderen Geschlechter gerade aussenden, sprich sie erkennen so die Stimmung der anderen und Hinweise auf Hitze bzw. Brunft._

* * *

_Und wer ist was? __Das werden ich natürlich immer betonen, wenn der entsprechende Charakter auftritt, aber hier eine kurze Vorabinformation für die wichtigsten Charaktere:_

_Rick Grime – __**O**__mega_

_Shane Walsh - __**A**__lpha_

_Andrea Harrison- __**B**__eta_

_Glenn Rhee – __**O**__mega_

_Carl Grimes –__**O**__mega_

_Morgan Jones – __**A**__lpha_

_Morales – __**A**__lpha_

_Daryl Dixon – __**O**__mega_

_Carol Peletier – __**O**__mega_

_Maggie Greene – __**O**__mega_

_Beth Greene – __**O**__mega_

_Michonne – __**A**__lpha-__**B**__eta_

_Sasha Williams- __**B**__eta_

_Tyreese Williams – __**O**__mega_

_Abraham Ford – __**A**__lpha_

_Eugene Porter – __**O**__mega_

_Rosita Espinosa – __**B**__eta_

_Tara Chambler – __**B**__eta_

_Gabriel Stokes – __**B**__eta_

_Noah – __**O**__mega_

_Aaron – __**O**__mega_

_Spencer Monroe – __**A**__lpha_

_Deanna Monroe – __**B**__eta_

_Denise Cloyd – __**O**__mega_

_Olivia – __**O**__mega_

_Enid – __**B**__eta_

_Negan – __**A**__lpha_

_Gavin - __**B**__eta_

_Der Großteil der restlichen Saviors – __**A**__lphas_

_Paul Rovia – __**O**__mega_

_Ezekiel – __**A**__lpha-__**B**__eta_

_Jerry – __**O**__mega_

_Richard – __**A**__lpha_

_Gregory - __**B**__eta_

* * *

_Warnings: __A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Seximus, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Erwähnung von Mpreg von Omegas in vergangenen Zeiten,, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie , Post-Apokalypse, Zombies, Kannibalismus, Machtmissbrauch, Gewalt, Vergewaltigung, Spoiler für die ersten 8 Staffeln und in späterer Folge vermutlich Spoiler für Staffel 9 und 10 so wie die Comics (Mehr fällt mir im Moment nicht ein.)_

_Disclaimer: __„The Walking Dead" ist Eigentum von Robert Kirkman, Image, AMC und all den anderen. Ich spiele nur auf ihrer Wiese, erhebe keinen Anspruch auf ihr geistiges Eigentum und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic._

_Pairings: __Stellt euch bitte auf wechselnde Pairings quer durch die Geschlechter (primäre und sekundäre) ein und auch auf Dreiergespanne: __Hauptpairings__: Rick/Shane, Maggie/Glenn, Michonne/Andrea, Abraham/Rosita/Eugene, Abraham/Sasha, Sasha/Bob, Aron/Eric, Tara/Denise, Negan/jeder, der das Pech hat kein Alpha zu sein, Carol/Ezekiel, Carl/Enid, Morgan/Owen, so wie einige andere inklusive Überraschungspairings_

_Sonstiger Vorbemerk: __Diese Fic hier ist ein AU, aber nicht unbedingt ein Fix-It. Manche Charaktere, die zuvor im Canon gestorben sind, leben noch, andere sind zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt gestorben, manche sind genauso und genau zum gleichen Zeitpunkt wie im Canon gestorben, und manche werden vielleicht früher oder anders als im Canon im Verlauf dieser Fic sterben. Seid also auf alles gefasst._

* * *

_Was bisher geschah: __Rick Grimes und sein Rudel erleben eine Serie von wirklich schlechten Tagen, als sie von einer Gruppe aggressiver Alphas genannt die Erlöser auf dem Weg nach Hilltop überfallen und gefangen genommen werden, was um so erstaunlicher ist, da sie angenommen hatten diese Gruppe zuvor bereits ausgelöscht gehabt zu haben. Der Anführer dieser Gruppe, der Alpha Negan, ist fasziniert und ein wenig überfordert von der Tatsache, dass eine Gruppe, die von einem Omega angeführt wird, und sich vor allem aus Omegas und Betas zusammenzusetzen scheint, für seinen Ärger der letzten Zeit verantwortlich zu sein scheint. Er beschließt seine Version von Gnade zu zeigen und die offenbar verstörte Gruppe unter seine Schirmherrschaft zu nehmen und zu „beschützen", was besagter Gruppe gar nicht zusagt. Die Dinge werden noch härter für Rick, als er feststellen muss, dass seine ehemaligen Weggefährten Shane Walsh und Morales nun offenbar Teil der Erlöser sind und von Negan dazu abgestellt werden Alexandria persönlich zu beschützen, als Wachen vor Ort. Rick und Shane verbindet eine Vergangenheit voller Auf und Abs, Judith, die Tochter von Ricks verstorbener Gefährtin, und eine Menge unaufgelöste Gefühle. Während Shane alles versucht um Ricks Gruppe vor Negan zu beschützen und zugleich Negan zufrieden zu stellen, will Rick seine Heimat aus der Hand der Erlöser befreien und sucht nach Verbündeten. Doch keiner scheint ihm im direkten Konflikt unterstützen zu wollen, schlimmer noch Jadis und Gruppe Müllmenschen verraten seine Pläne und Taten an Negan, und König Ezekiels Tadel von Negans Umgang mit einer vornehmlich aus Omegas bestehenden Gemeinde bringt diesen erst recht weiter gegen Rick auf. Als Owen der Wolf, heute stolzer Bewohner von Alexandria, beschließt Negan umzubringen und dabei gefangen wird, hat Negan endgültig genug und konfrontiert die Bewohner von Alexandria damit, dass er von ihren Taten weiß. Er lässt Abraham töten, und nimmt Carl und Owen mit zurück ins Sanctuary, wo er auch schon die schwangere Maggie als Geisel hält. Rick gibt sich gebrochen, schwört aber den Alpha dafür zu töten._

* * *

**Prolog**

Viele hatten es in der Vergangenheit anklingen lassen, doch niemand hatte es ihm so direkt ins Gesicht gesagt, doch Rick Grimes Problem als Anführer war, dass er zu nachsichtig war. Er war, wie manch einer das wohl ausdrücken wollte, zu sehr Omega. Wie alle seine Geschlechtsgenossen strebte er nach Harmonie, wollte es anderen recht machen, wollte sie glücklich machen. Bevor die zivilisierte Welt ihr Ende gefunden hatte, war das ja noch gut und schön gewesen, hatte gerade Mal seine Ehe belastet, und ihn ansonsten nicht besonders viele Probleme eingehandelt. Nach dem Ende der Welt sah die Sache anders aus.

Ricks Alpha Shane war offenbar der Ansicht gewesen, dass man mit harter Faust regieren musste, Querulanten niederprügeln und Gefahr für das Rudel auslöschen musste, egal unter welchen Umständen. Natürlich war Shane zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahnsinnig gewesen, weswegen man nicht gerade sagen konnte, dass er mit dieser Methode richtig gelegen hatte, aber … nun ganz falsch war er nicht gelegen. Immer das zu tun, was für einen selbst das Beste war, war moralisch fragwürdig, doch wenn man in einer Welt lebte, in der sich alle anderen moralisch fragwürdig verhielten, konnte man dann wirklich immer noch nachsichtig und verständnisvoll sein? Konnte man sich Gnade und den Glauben an das Gute erlauben?

Rick hatte versucht für seine Kinder eine neue Welt zu erschaffen, in der sie sicher waren, in der sie nicht in ständiger Angst leben mussten, und in sie nicht automatisch davon ausgingen, dass jeder Fremde, den sie trafen, Böses mit ihnen vorhatte. Diese Welt war in Flammen aufgegangen. War von einem verrückten Alpha zerstört worden. Nicht nur einmal. Sondern beide Male.

Rick hatte Philip Blake nicht getötet, als er Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte, er hatte ihn gehen lassen, ihm später sogar angeboten sich ihrer Gemeinde anzuschließen. Seine Antwort hatte darin bestanden Hershel zu köpfen und das Gefängnis in die Luft zu jagen, was so viele das Leben gekostet hatte und Rick und sein Rudel zu einem Leben auf den Straßen verurteilt hatte. Und Negan? Der große böse Alpha der Erlöser hatte Maggie entführt, sie alle versklavt, und kaum, dass er dahinter gekommen war, dass sie schlecht über ihn sprachen und auf der Suche nach Verbündeten gegen ihn waren, beschlossen ein richtig böser Alpha zu sein. Er hatte Abraham töten lassen und hatte Carl mitgenommen, wohl wissend, dass er Rick nichts Schlimmeres hätte antun können als ihm sein Kind zu rauben. Und er nannte das Gnade.

Was Rick anging, so hatte er keine Lust mehr gnädig zu sein. Keine Lust mehr zweite Chancen einzuräumen, zu verzeihen. Den Fehler, den er mit Philip Blake gemacht hatte, wollte er nicht mit Negan wiederholen. Owen hatte die richtige Idee gehabt: Negan musste sterben. Und alle seine Erlöser mit ihm.

Rick hatte Gregory genau dieses Versprechen gegeben, und es hatte den Anführer von Hilltop sowie zwanzig seiner Leute den Kopf gekostet. Negan hatte Rick diese Köpfe geschenkt, sie ihm als Strafe dafür überreicht, dass er gedacht hatte, dass er, ein kleiner Omega, irgendetwas gegen den größten aller Alphas ausrichten könnte. Er wusste, dass Rick in der Vergangenheit Alphas getötet hatte, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen schien ihm das keine Sorgen zu bereiten. Wenn Rick ein Alpha gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn gleich zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft getötet, aber weil Rick ein Omega war, versuchte er ihn stattdessen wenig subtil zu brechen ohne die moralischen Grenzen, die er sich selbst im Umgang mit Omegas auferlegt hatte, zu überschreiten.

Philip Blake hatte in Rick zumindest einen gleichwertigen Gegner gesehen, er hatte ihn als größenwahnsinnig gewordenen Omega gesehen, aber keinen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass Rick jemand mit seinem Rang und seinen Möglichkeiten war. Er mochte der Meinung gewesen sein, dass Rick das alles nicht zustand, eben weil er ein Omega war, aber niemals hatte er ihn nicht ernst genommen. Wenn überhaupt hatte er ihn zu ernst genommen, hatte die reine Existenz des Gefängnises als Bedrohung für seine Person aufgefasst.

Aber Negan, Negan sah Rick an und sah Schwäche. Er sah einen Omega und konnte niemals einen Gleichgestellten in ihm sehen. Er hatte Spencer „für Rick" getötet, weil dieser seine Position bedroht hatte, weil er dachte Rick könnte sich nicht selbst verteidigen. Alles, was er tat, schien darauf hinauszulaufen Rick zu beweisen, dass er sich irrte, wenn er dachte, er könnte anführen. Auch er sah in Rick nur einen größenwahnsinnigen Omega, doch er weigerte sich anzuerkennen, dass Rick ein Gegner war, den er ernst zu nehmen hatte. Rick hatte vor ihn eines Besseren zu belehren.

Carol war der Meinung Negan würde Rick umwerben, würde sich nach dessen Gratifikation sehnen, nach einen Lob für seine Taten. Shane war der Meinung, dass Negan Angst vor ihm hatte, dass er ihn nicht gegen sich aufbringen wollte. Beide implizierten mehr oder weniger, dass Rick nur mit den Fingern schnippen musste und bekommen würde, was immer wollte. Doch sie übersahen die Beschränkungen, die Negan ihm auferlegte.

Der Alpha mochte von Partnerschaft sprechen, doch in Wahrheit wollte er Unterwerfung. Er wollte totale Unterwerfung – ja, er wollte Sex von Rick, aber nur, wenn dieser ihn freiwillig geben würde, und er wollte Tribut von Rick, den dieser von sich aus für ihn besorgen sollte, kurz gesagt, er wollte, was alle Alphas wollten: er wollte dominieren. Und absolute Dominanz erreichte ein Alpha erst dann, wenn die Unterwerfung der anderen freiwillig erfolgte. Doch im Gegenzug würde er sich seinerseits niemals irgendjemand anderen unterwerfen. Partnerschaft bedeutete Gleichberechtigung. Für Negan aber gab es niemanden der ihm gleich kam. Es gab nur Negan.

Und Negan war voll von Fehlern, hässlichen Fehlern. Er besaß ein zügelloses Temperament, kannte keine Geduld, war vulgär, zutiefst misstrauisch, zornerfüllt bis ins Innereste, und besessen davon sich in seiner Position zu halten. Jemanden wie ihm konnte Rick sich einfach nicht freiwillig unterwerfen, und anstatt das anzuerkennen, versuchte Negan ihn nun zur Unterwerfung zu zwingen, indem er sein Kind entführte.

Doch niemand – niemand – legte Hand an Carl und überlebte das. Rick hatte Schlagadern aufgebissen um diesen Punkt zu beweisen. Was Negan wusste, trotzdem hatte er getan, was er getan hatte. Weil er beweisen wollte, dass er sich eben nicht vor Rick fürchtete.

_Er wird mich aber noch fürchten lernen. _Abrahams Blut mochte an Ricks Händen kleben, genau wie das von Spencer. Aber von jetzt an würde er sich ein Beispiel an Negans „Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn"-Politik nehmen, für jeden aus seinem Rudel, dem etwas zustieß, würde mindestens einer der Erlöser bezahlen. Von jetzt an würde es keine Gnade mehr geben. Für niemanden. Und am allerwenigsten für Negan.

Der Alpha dachte, er wüsste, was die Folge davon war sich mit Rick Grimes anzulegen. Nun, da irrte er sich. Aber er würde es bald wissen. Und sich danach, so wie viele andere vor ihm – _der Gouverneur, Joey, Gareth, die Wölfe – _wünschen, dass er es niemals am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen hätte.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	2. Rick

**Rick**

* * *

**I.**

Es gab eine Sache, die Rick niemanden jemals erzählt hatte, nicht seinen Eltern, nicht einmal Shane. Sie betraf Jordan Clark, einen Alpha, der mit ihm auf der Highschool gewesen war. Jordan hatte für Rick immer nur einen Blick voller Verachtung übrig gehabt, wenn überhaupt, doch das alles änderte sich schlagartig eines Tages, als Jordan offenbar beschloss, dass dieses Monat Rick der glückliche Omega war, dem er seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollte.

Jedes Monat schien er sich für kurze aber einprägsame Zeit auf einen anderen seiner Omega-Mitschüler zu fixieren, stellte diesem nach, umwarb ihn, und ließ die entsprechende Person dann, entweder weil er bekommen hatte, was er wollte, oder weil er es eben noch nicht bekommen hatte, wieder fallen. Jordans Ruf war berüchtigt, aber er konnte sehr charmant sein. Und brach Herzen am laufenden Band. Im Monat zuvor hatte sich Melissa Chan über ihn ausgeweint, nachdem er offenbar beschlossen hatte, dass sie seine Mühe nicht wert war und sich stattdessen Kathy Lane zugewandt hatte.

Auf jeden Fall fiel sein Interesse nun auf Rick, wie es schien, den er an seinem Spind abfing und ein eindeutig zweideutiges Angebot unterbreitete, als er meinte: „Wie wär's Grimes, wir beide, heute Nachmittag bei mir Zuhause? Uns fällt sicher etwas ein um Spaß zu haben." Er lehnte sich an Ricks Spint, posierte vor dem Omega, und leckte sich mehrdeutig die Lippen.

„Danke, aber nein danke. Ich bin nicht interessiert", erwiderte Rick höflich, der nicht wusste, was genau Joran auf den Gedanken brachte, dass etwas anderes der Fall sein sollte. Wie gesagt, Jordan war berüchtigt und noch nie auch nur ansatzweise freundlich zu Rick gewesen. Er nickte Jordan zu, dachte damit wäre das Thema erledigt, und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Jordan griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Nicht so schnell, Grimes", meinte er, „Hast du dir das gut überlegt? Ich meine, du siehst doch, was du verpassen würdest…."

„Lass bitte meinen Arm los", meinte Rick daraufhin nur.

„Ich denke nicht", meinte Jordan, „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir…"

„Lass meinen Arm los", wiederholte Rick, „Sonst…"

„Sonst was? Sonst petzt du bei den Lehrern? Oder hetzt Walsh auch mich? Das wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, nicht wahr? Du warst schon immer jämmerlich. Das weiß jeder hier. Deswegen investiere ich auch keine unnötige Zeit in das hier. Billigen Huren, wie du eine bist, sind die Mühe nicht wert. Also: Treibst du's jetzt mit mir, oder nicht? Im Gegenzug bin ich bereit dein neuer Beschützer zu sein. Für eine Weile zumindest. Gott weiß, du hast einen nötig, jetzt wo dein Lover mit Mindy beschäftigt ist", spottete Jordan.

Mindy Morrow war das Beta-Mädchen, mit dem Shane seit ein paar Wochen ausging (wenn man das so nennen konnte). Rick hatte nichts gegen Mindy, zumindest redete er sich das sein, aber ja, es stimmte, dass er sich wenig vernachlässigt fühlte und dass Shane den Großteil seiner Zeit mit Mindy zu verbringen schien. Ihm war allerdings nicht bewusst gewesen, dass den anderen das ebenfalls aufgefallen war und dass sie daraus (falsche) Schlüsse gezogen hatten.

„Ich brauche keinen Beschützer", erklärte Rick kühl, „Shane ist mein bester Freund, der auf mich aufpasst so wie ich auf ihn aufpasse. Und ich bezahle ihn für seine Freundschaft sicher nicht mit Sex. Lässt du jetzt bitte endlich meinen Arm los?"

„Dass du ihn jetzt nicht mehr bezahlst, ist nicht zu übersehen. Oder zu überhören. Mindy kann sehr laut sein, genau wie Walsh, aber das weißt du ja selbst am besten. Was ist passiert? Hat er sich nach Abwechslung gesehnt?", stichelte Jordan, „Warst du zu schlecht?" Er grinste böse und packte Ricks Arm noch fester. „Vielleicht kann ich dir ja ein paar Sachen beibringen, die dir dabei helfen ihn zurückzugewinnen."

Rick wusste natürlich, dass der Alpha ihn nur provozieren wollte, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht anders, er wurde wütend. (Er war nicht eifersüchtig, kein bisschen, er war nur … frustriert). „Lass mich endlich los!", schrie Rick und versuchte seinen Arm aus Jordans Griff zu befreien. Allerdings ohne Erfolg.

Jordan lachte. „Genau das meine ich", meinte er abfällig, „ihr Omegas, ihr seid alle so schwach und hilflos. Bei den Mädchen ist das zumindest anziehend, aber bei dir …. Wusstest du, dass Omegas in früheren Zeiten dazu in der Lage waren ihr primäres Geschlecht zu wechseln, um das Rudel am Leben zu erhalten? An dir ist auf jeden Fall ein Mädchen verloren gegangen. Sag schon, wächst dir schon eine Vagina? Oder sparst du die dir für Walsh auf? Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum alle ständig hinter dir her sind. Mindy hätte sich schon vor fünf Minuten auf meinen Griff befreit, sie ist mehr Mann als du. Kein Wunder, dass Walsh sie bevorzugt."

Jetzt sah Rick endgültig rot. Er riss sich los und versetzte Jordan dann einen Schubs, der ihn gegen den Spint krachen ließ. „Oh, Ricky. In dir steckt ja doch Kampfgeist", lachte Jordan, „Ich meine, ich wurde von anderen Mädchen schon härter gestoßen, aber es ist zumindest ein Anfang…."

Damit stürzte sich Rick endgültig brüllend auf Jordan, rang ihn zu Boden, und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Der Alpha lachte zuerst noch, beschloss aber dann sich zu wehren und hatte es wenige Momente später geschafft Rick die Hand hinter dem Rücken zu verdrehen und ihn auf den Bauch vor sich liegend zu haben. „Das war jetzt genug, Grimes. Dachtest du wirklich, du hast eine Chance? Ich bin ein Alpha, du bist ein Omega. Du kannst überhaupt nicht gewinnen", belehrte ihn Jordan hochnäsig, „So ist es nun einmal." Er verlagerte sein Gewicht entsprechend um Rick noch eindeutiger am Boden festzuhalten, und dann spürte Rick etwas auf seinen Hinterteil, das er dort definitiv nicht spüren wollte und …

… Jordan wurde vom brüllendem Lehrpersonal von Rick weggerissen, und Rick wurde auf die Beine geholfen. Es war nicht so einfach die Direktion davon zu überzeugen seine Eltern nicht anzurufen, aber Rick machte geltend, dass er bereits ein Senior war, schon beinahe 18, und dass im Grunde ja nichts vorgefallen war. Das Schlimmste war verhindert worden. Jordans Eltern wurden einbestellt, und er musste sich vor ihnen bei Rick entschuldigen, aber zumindest konnte Rick so verhindern, dass seine Eltern jemals von der Sache erfuhren. Shane erfuhr natürlich sehr wohl davon, aber Rick entschärfte die Details, behauptete es wäre nur ein kleiner Streit gewesen und versicherte Shane, dass Jordan ihm nie mehr zu nahe treten würde, dafür habe die Direktion gesorgt.

Shane war aber damals schon Shane. Natürlich ließ er es sich nicht nehmen sich Jordan Clark trotzdem zur Brust zu nehmen. Rick sollte das und die Tatsache, dass Shane offenbar mit Mindy Schluss gemacht hatte und in den nächsten Wochen wieder zu Ricks Schatten wurde zufriedenstellen, aber …. Im Grunde bekam Jordan durch das alles recht. Der kleine schwache Omega Rick musste seine Kämpfte von anderen für sich austragen lassen. Von seinem Alpha für sich austragen lassen, weil … es nun einmal so war.

In Rick Grimes Welt sollte es aber nicht so sein. Shane konnte nicht immer da sein. Shane war nicht immer das gewesen, er war nicht da gewesen, als Jordan ihn besiegt und belästigt hatte. Rick wusste, dass er lernen musste, seinen eignen Kämpfe auszutragen. Und Jordan war immer noch so herablassend. Also lauerte Rick ihm eines Tages am Nachhauseweg von der Schule auf, mit einem Rohr, das er sich extra für diese Gelegenheit besorgt hatte.

Natürlich roch Jordan ihn, bevor er ihn sah. „Was soll das, Ricky? Dein Bodyguard hat schon mit mir geredet. Gern geschehen übrigens, dank mir seid ihr wieder ein Herz und eine Seele, wie es scheint", begrüßte ihn Jordan.

„Wir beide sind noch nicht fertig miteinander", erklärte Rick und trat hinter der Ecke hervor, hinter der er gelauert hatte, „Wir wurden unterbrochen."

Jordan musterte ihn und sein Rohr einen Moment lang abschätzig. „Wirklich, Ricky? Du willst kämpfen? Hast du aus dem letzten Mal nichts gelernt? Na dann…" Er stellte seinen Rucksack ab und deutete Rick ihn anzugreifen. „Zeig was du drauf hast!"

Jordan war offenbar davon überzeugt, dass er gewinnen würde, doch Rick war wütender als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben und entschlossener ebenfalls, er würde nie wieder Jordans Opfer sein, nie wieder seine Beute. Er kämpfte mit der rechtschaffenen Wut eines jungen Omegas, der es satt hatte niemals ernst genommen zu werden. Und er kämpfte brutal. Jordan war im ersten Moment überrascht, dann begann er ein wenig panisch zu werden, und dann floss das erste Blut.

Negan mochte Jahre später der Meinung sein, dass Shane die Origin Story des Alpha-Serien-Mörders Rick Grimes war, doch wenn er jemals geboren wurde, dann in jenem Moment, lange Jahre vor dem Ende der Welt. Jordan Clark starb nicht, Rick war kein Irrer, er war kein Alpha, er war kein Mörder, er war nur wütend. Er bekam auch niemals Ärger für das, was vorgefallen war. Jordan wollte natürlich nicht zugeben, dass er von einem Omega besiegt worden war, er behauptete, dass er von Fremden überfallen worden war. Rick erzählte niemanden von dem, was er getan hatte, nicht seinen Eltern, nicht Shane, nicht einmal anderen Omegas. Der Kampf gegen Jordan war sein Geheimnis, sein Sieg, sein Moment. Der Moment, in dem er aufgehört hatte ein Opfer zu sein.

Nur, dass man als Omega immer wieder zum Opfer werden konnte. Jahre später war Rick Grimes ein Mörder. Joeys getrocknetes Blut klebte immer noch an seinem Mund. Andere Körperflüssigkeiten von Joey klebten immer noch an anderen Stellen seines Körpers. Michonne und Daryl hatten sich um den Rest der Eroberer gekümmert. Keinen am Leben gelassen. Rick hatte Carl gerettet, seinen Sohn, sein Ein und Alles, und war damit zufrieden. Er war Joeys Opfer gewesen, aber auch sein Henker. Er hatte vielleicht sich selbst nicht schützen können, aber zumindest Carl hatte er beschützen können. Und deswegen musste er damals wieder an Jordan denken und jenen Moment in der Schule, was er hilflos unter Jordan lag. Nur selten dachte er an den Moment, als er siegereich mit seinem Rohr in der Hand über Jordan gestanden war. Was zählte mehr der Sieg oder die Niederlage? Für Rick Grimes waren es letztlich immer die Niederlagen gewesen, die eine größere Rolle spielten.

Sein Hintern pochte wie um ihn recht zu geben. Sie hatten sich wieder aufgemacht, damit begonnen ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Daryl hatte ihnen davon erzählt, wie er Beth verloren hatte, wie sie von der offenen Straße weg entführt worden war. Ein weiteres Opfer, ein weiterer Omega, der sich einfach nicht hatte wehren können, nicht genug zumindest.

„Auf dem Wagen war ein Kreuz. Vielleicht hat das etwas zu bedeuten", sagte Daryl.

„Wir werden sie finden", versprach Rick, und er meinte das auch so. Er war kein Rudelführer, der jemanden aus seinem Rudel im Stich ließ, zumindest niemanden, der sich nichts zu Schulden hatte kommen lassen, musste er das wohl berichtigen, wenn er an Shane und Carol dachte. Zumindest war Carol dadurch sicher vor dem Angriff des Gouverneurs gewesen, zumindest war sie dadurch immer noch am Leben, wenn auch irgendwo dort draußen verloren.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie Beth suchen sollten, dafür schien Terminus eine Chance bereit zu halten Maggie und Glenn wiederzufinden. Und es versprach ihnen Sicherheit. Und nach der Begegnung, die sie gerade hinter sich hatten, war Sicherheit das, was sie im Moment am Dringendsten brauchten.

Sie kamen eher langsam vorwärts. Daryl und Michonne sahen Rick immer wieder besorgt an. Carl sah ihn traurig an, schuldbewusst. Dabei hatte Rick ihm doch versprochen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, aber Carl musste wahrscheinlich immer wieder an das denken, was Rick widerfahren war. „Sie sind tot, es ist vorbei", versicherte Rick dem Jungen, seinen Omega-Jungen, dem beinahe dasselbe widerfahren wäre.

Doch vergessen war nicht so einfach. Daryl war derjenige, der erklärte, er müsse es sich ansehen. „Du musst es mir zeigen, Rick, ich muss sehen, wie schlimm der Schaden ist", erklärte er fest. Der Schaden war vorhanden, das konnte Rick deutlich spüren, und der Alpha, der ihn hinterlassen hatte, hatte sich zum Ziel gesetzt gehabt ihm weh zu tun, also natürlich waren die anderen besorgt. Daryl war derjenige, der anbot es sich anzusehen, weil auch er ein Omega war. Michonne als Alpha-Beta würde es mit anderen Augen sehen als er als Omega. Trotzdem wollte Rick ablehnen, doch er wusste, dass er falsch wäre, dumm und stolz und … das hier war Daryl, wenn er jemanden vertraute, dann doch wohl Daryl, oder?

„Ich weiß, dass dir das unangenehm ist, aber jemand muss es tun", sagte Daryl, „Ich hätte es Merle für mich tun lassen, lass es mich bitte für dich tun." Aber Merle war tot, verloren, könnte es nicht für Daryl tun, wenn dieser es brauchen würde. Und dann würde Rick es für ihn tun, nicht wahr? „Du bist mein Bruder, Daryl", bestätigte Rick, „Mein Omega-Bruder." Sein anderer Bruder, der Alpha, war verloren, genau wie Daryls Alpha-Bruder. „Ich vertraue dir", schloss Rick. Und entfernten sich dann gemeinsam mit Daryl ein paar Meter von Carl und Michonne, er wollte nicht, dass der Junge zusehen musste.

Daryl sah Rick abwartend an, während dieser immer noch zögerte. Dann atmete er tief durch, drehte Daryl den Rücken zu, und ließ seine Hose fallen, er kniete sich hin und stemmte sich dann auf seine Ellenbogen. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein", versprach Daryl hinter ihm und begann dann mit seiner Untersuchung.

Rick biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ das alles über sich ergehen. Angenehm war es nicht, aber er wusste, dass Daryl vorsichtig war, dass er ihm nicht weh tun wollte. Nach dem, was Rick eine halbe Ewigkeit zu sein schien, war es endlich vorbei. „Ich bin jetzt fertig", verkündete Daryl sanft, „Es sieht gar nicht so schlimm aus. Nicht gut, aber auch nicht so schlimm, wie es sein könnte. Wir behalten es im Auge, ja?"

Obwohl Rick am liebsten mit nein geantwortet hätte, nickte er. Dann zog er sich wieder an und sie gingen zu Carl und Michonne hinüber. Automatisch umarmte Rick seinen Sohn, drückte diesen an sich. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", behauptete er, „Wir können weitergehen." Sobald sie in Terminus ankommen würden, würde alles gut werden. Dort wären sie sicher, dort könnte er das alles endlich vergessen, wieder weitermachen. Es half zumindest sich das einzureden. Terminus war sein Zielort und seine Hoffnung.

Daryl überprüfte seinen Zustand noch ein paar Mal auf dem Weg dorthin. Carl wurde wieder weniger still, wenn auch nicht weniger traurig. Michonne erzählte ihnen von ihrem Leben zuvor, was sie bisher noch nie getan hatte. Daryl erzählte ihnen von dem, was ihm und Beth auf der Flucht widerfahren war. Maggie wartete in Terminus, Glenn vielleicht ebenfalls, wer wusste, wer noch. In Terminus würden sie alle einander wiedertreffen. Sogar Morgan hatte Rick nach Terminus umgeleitet. Wenn er sich ihnen wieder anschließen würde, dann würde er sich ihnen dort anschließen.

Rick wagte es neue Hoffnung zu schöpfen. So wie er einst nach seinem Sieg über Jordan Clark neue Hoffnung darauf, dass es besser werden würde, geschöpft hatte, schöpfte er jetzt neue Hoffnung darauf, dass sie das Schlimmste hinter sich hatten. Dass es endlich besser werden würde.

Sie hatten Terminus kaum betreten, da wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Genau wie Daryl. Auch Carl wusste es. Und Michonne musste ihre Nervosität spüren. Der Alpha Gareth tat freundlich, aber von ihm und seinen Leuten ging etwas aus, das den Omega in Rick riet so schnell er konnte soweit wie möglich wegzulaufen. Außerdem rochen diese Leute hier falsch. Gareth musterte ihn mit steinerner Miene. „Omegas", seufzte er dann, „Die sind immer ein Problem."

Sie kamen nicht dazu zu fliehen. Sie wurden einer Schafsherde gleich in einen Container getrieben. Dort drinnen erwartete sie aber zumindest eine lang ersehnte Wiedervereinigung. „Maggie!" Carl umarmte den weiblichen Omega, und Rick sah, wie Michonne ihre Beta-Gefährtin Andrea umarmte, er nickte den Beta-Pärchen Sasha und Bob zu, und umarmte dann seinerseits Glenn, Maggies Omega-Gefährten. Das hier war sein Rudel, seine Familie, und er hatte sie zurückbekommen, entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte er sie zurückbekommen. Dann wandte er sich voller Misstrauen den anderen in dem Container zu.

Es handelte sich um zwei fremde Beta-Frauen, beide dunkelhaarig, eine war eine Latina, einen männlichen Omega mit dunklen Haar, und einen rothaarigen imposanten Alpha. Nach allem, was passiert war, konnte Rick nicht anders als auf den fremden Alpha mit automatischen Misstrauen und leisem Knurren zu reagieren. „Das sind Freunde", erklärte ihm Glenn schnell, und der rothaarige Alpha nickte Rick zu, wie ein Anführer einem anderen zunickte. Rick entspannte sich ein wenig. „Das sind Abraham, Rosita, und Eugene. Und das ist Tara", stellte Glenn die Fremden vor, „Wir haben einander geholfen bis hierher zu kommen. Das ist Rick. Unser Rudelführer. Und das sind Daryl und Michonne. Und Carl."

„Diese Bekanntschaft wäre unter anderen Umständen erfreulicher", meinte der fremde Omega, Eugene. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Angst hatte. Warum auch nicht? Terminus hatte Sicherheit versprochen, doch dieses Versprechen war eine offensichtliche Falle gewesen. Nur mit welchem Zweck? Gareth und seine Leute – fast alles Alphas – hatten ihnen alles, was sie bei sich gehabt hatten, abgenommen, das ja, aber warum hatten sie sie nun hier eingesperrt? Was hatten sie mit ihnen vor? Die Art und Weise, wie sie mit ihnen umgegangen waren, die Art und Weise wie sie rochen …. _Aber das kann doch nicht sein, oder?_

Ricks Blick fiel auf Carl. Sein Kind, um das er zu retten er einem Alpha die Kehle aufgebissen hatte. Daryl und Michonne waren Kämpfer, das wusste er. Sasha war eine erstklassige Schützin, sie mussten ihr nur ein Gewehr besorgen. Glenn war schnell und taff. Maggie hatte einst mit einem Gewehr auf Shane gezielt ohne Angst zu zeigen. Andrea hatte sich nicht vom Gouverneur umbringen lassen, und würde sich auch von dem hier nicht umbringen lassen. Über Bob wusste Rick nicht besonders viel, außer, dass er sich zu jemanden gewandelt hatte, auf dem man sich verlassen konnte. Der rothaarige Alpha – Abraham – war sicher niemand, der sich so etwas wie das hier einfach bieten ließ. Er schien eine Art Soldat zu sein, genau wie sein Beta, die beiden waren vermutlich ein eingespieltes Team. Der andere fremde Beta – Tara- und Eugene – Glenn hatte gesagt sie hatten ihm geholfen bis hierher zu gelangen. Und Carl war kein Opfer mehr, schon lange nicht mehr, das wusste Rick.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Rick voller Zuversicht, „Wir werden nicht lange hier drin sein. Diese Leute haben sich mit den Falschen angelegt." Terminus würde den Tag noch bereuen, an dem es die ersten Mitglieder von Ricks Rudel in sein Nest gelockt hatte. So wie Joey und die Eroberer bereut hatten sich mit Rick und den seinen anzulegen. So wie Jordan es vor all den langen Jahren bereut hatte sich mit Rick Grimes angelegt zu haben.

Negan würde ihn sehr viel später einen Alpha-Serienkiller nennen. Terminus war der Knackpunkt seiner Origin Story. Gareth, Mary, und all diese anderen Alphas waren Opfer, die das, was auf sie zukam, nicht kommen sahen, genauso wenig wie Jordan den Zorn des siebzehnjährigen Rick Grimes hatte kommen sehen.

* * *

**II.**

„Mir ist klar, dass die jüngsten Vorkommnisse euch aufgeregt haben, aber ihr solltet es als das sehen, was es war - eine direkte Folge eures eigenen Verhaltens - und froh sein, dass Negan sich dazu entschieden hat gnädig zu sein. Ihr solltet daraus lernen und von nun an bestrebt sein in guter Nachbarschaft mit den Erlösern zu leben. Wir sollten gemeinsam in die Zukunft blicken und das, was war, hinter uns lassen", erklärte Morales Rick mit fester Stimme, „Das wäre das Beste für uns alle." Der Alpha saß hinter Deannas Schreibtisch, hatte seine Hände ineinander verschränkt, und musterte Rick mit einem eindringlichen Blick, der wohl darüber hinwegtäuschen sollte, wie unsicher er sich fühlte. Was übrigens nicht funktionierte, Rick konnte seine Sorge riechen.

„Abrahams Tod und die Entführung von Owen und Carl, und die Drohung, dass wir Maggie nie wiedersehen werden und Negan uns ihr ungeborenes Kind wegnehmen wird – diese Dinge sollen wir einfach so hinter uns lassen?", wiederholte Rick ungläubig, „Würdest du es einfach so hinter dir lassen, wenn es dein Kind wäre, das Negan entführt hat?" Morales Kind war tot, deswegen war das vielleicht eine unfaire Frage, aber Rick hatte genug davon fair zu spielen.

„Negan hat Carl nicht entführt", behauptete Morales, „Er hat ihn nur zu einem kurzen Urlaub ins Sanctuary mitgenommen. Von dem er sicherlich bald zurückkehren will. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Glenn schon bald wieder mit Maggie vereint sein wird. Und was das Kind angeht, Negan hat nicht vor es euch wegzunehmen, er möchte lediglich eine Art Patenonkel des Kindes sein. Jemand, der für es sorgt, und dafür, dass es ihm gut geht. Und was Owen angeht, nun, nach dem, was er getan hat, musste es doch wohl Konsequenzen geben, oder etwa nicht?" Wie gekonnt er über Abrahams Schicksal hinwegging. Als würde das überhaupt keine Rolle spielen. Für ihn spielte es wohl auch überhaupt keine Rolle. Für Morales war Abraham nur ein rivalisierender Alpha gewesen, nicht mehr.

„Ich habe dich, glaube ich, nie gefragt, was du in deinem früheren Leben getan hast, aber auf Politiker hätte ich nicht getippt", meinte Rick mit unterdrückter Wut, „Das Herausreden hast du auf jeden Fall gut drauf."

Morales seufzte. „Rick, das hier fällt mir auch nicht leicht", verkündete er, „Ich will nur, dass ihr vernünftig seid, und wir unsere Zusammenarbeit im Guten beginnen können. Unter Shane ist es ja nicht so gut gelaufen. Unter meiner Leitung soll unsere Zusammenarbeit besser laufen."

„Zusammenarbeit", wiederholte Rick, „Und wie genau soll diese Zusammenarbeit aussehen?"

„Nun, so wie zuvor auch. Ich und meine Leute, wir beschützen euch, im Gegenzug dazu zahlt ihr Tribut an Negan", erwiderte Morales, „Und damit wir euch beschützen können, müsst ihr euch an die Regeln halten, die jetzt viel schärfer sind. Keiner von euch darf mehr alleine die Stadt verlassen. Unter keinen Umständen. Wer das vorhat, meldet es mir, und ich organisiere ihm oder ihr eine Erlöser-Begleitung. Sofern es gute Gründe für einen Ausflug gibt."

„Und wer sich alleine raus schleicht und dabei erwischt wird, wird erschossen? Das willst du wirklich durchziehen?", vergewisserte sich Rick, „Wenn sagen wir Enid, das Beta-Teenager-Mädchen, Carls Freundin, außerhalb der Mauern aufgelesen wird, erschießt du sie dann eigenhändig, oder lässt du das Jacob tun? Oder Avery?"

Morales zog ein unglückliches Gesicht. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass es dazu gar nicht erst kommt. Ich setzte auf eure Eigenverantwortung, aber Regeln sind Regeln, ich habe sie nicht gemacht, Negan hat sie gemacht. Aber ich muss mich an sie halten, meinen Teil dazu beitragen sie umzusetzen", erklärte er, „Shane hat sie schleifen lassen, und wozu hat das geführt? Zu Toten auf beiden Seiten. Bist du nicht auch der Meinung, dass wir solche Entwicklungen umgehen sollten, solange wir dazu noch in der Lage sind?"

Rick schüttelte den Kopf, lehnte sich dann nach vorne, und begutachtete Morales genau. „Bedeutet es dir eigentlich gar nichts, dass du mal einer von uns warst? Andrea, Glenn, Daryl …. Sie waren Teil der ursprünglichen Gruppe Überlebender, zu der auch du gehört hast. Carl hat mit deinem Kind gespielt. Weißt du noch, wie wir uns getroffen haben? Morgan, Duane, und ich, haben Glenn, Andrea, T-Dog, Merle, und dich getroffen, als wir…." Ricks Rede wurde von Morales unterbrochen.

„Stopp, Rick", befahl er mit ernster Miene, „Ich weiß, worauf du hinauswillst. Aber ich bin nicht Shane. Uns verbindet nichts. Ja, wir haben uns vor Jahren einmal gekannt. Dann haben sich unsere Wege getrennt, und uns sind jeweils furchtbare Dinge zugestoßen, die uns verändert haben. Officer Friendly ist weg, genauso wie der Alpha, den du damals gekannt hast. Ich habe ihn beerdigt und neu angefangen und habe kein Interesse mehr daran ihn wieder auszugraben. Ich bin Negan, verstehst du das? Ich muss Negan sein um zu überleben, ich kann es mir nicht erlauben auf eurer Seite zu stehen. Ja, ich will, dass wir gute Nachbarn sind, aber ich bin sicher nicht bereit euretwegen Negan zu hintergehen." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Aber ich will großzügig genug sein um zu vergessen, dass du versucht hast mich auf eure Seite zu ziehen", schloss er, „Also sind wir uns jetzt einig? Darüber, dass wir das, was war, hinter uns lassen und neu anfangen? Nach vorne blicken?"

Rick lehnte sich seinerseits wieder zurück. „Oh, ich blicke nach vorne", versicherte er dem Alpha, „Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich deswegen das, was war, hinter mir gelassen habe. Ganz im Gegenteil."

Morales wirkte für einen Moment verunsichert. Dann meinte er: „Solange es dir als abschreckendes Beispiel dient, soll es mir recht sein."

„Eine Frage habe ich noch", lenkte Rick dann das Thema um, „Wenn du hier jetzt der Ober-Erlöser bist und das Sagen hast, was ist dann mit Shane?"

Mit dieser Frage schien Morales nicht gerechnet zu haben, da er einen Moment brauchte um sie zu verarbeiten. „Was mit Shane ist?", wiederholte er dann, „Nun, Shane ist weiterhin ein Erlöser, einer von uns. Einer meiner Männer. So wie Jacob und Avery. Er wurde lediglich … vorübergehend degradiert."

Rick nickte. „Ich verstehe", behauptete er, „Damit wäre wohl alles gesagt."

„Nicht ganz. Wir müssen die nächste Versorgungsfahrt planen und vorbereiten, und uns überlegen, wen wir schicken", meinte Morales.

„Such wir im Rahmen dessen weiterhin nach Heath?", erkundigte sich Rick nach ihrem verschollenen Stadtbewohner.

„Nebenbei vielleicht, aber die Suche hat keine Priorität", erwiderte Morales, „Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er vermutlich sowieso tot ist, ist es wichtiger Negan zufriedenzustellen als jemanden zu suchen, der es nicht zurückgeschafft hast, findest du nicht?"

Rick ersparte sich eine Antwort darauf. Morales hatte seine Prioritäten deutlich gemacht, und diese unterschieden sich doch sehr von Ricks Prioritäten. Aber immerhin wusste er jetzt alles, was er wissen musste. _Ich bin kein Monster, niemand soll nachher sagen können, dass ich ihm keine Chance gegeben hätte. _Es gab aber offenbar nun mal gewisse Leute, die keine zweite Chance verdient hatten.

* * *

**III.**

Rick wurde von den anderen getrennt und zum Arzt von Terminus gebracht. „Stell sicher, dass er gesund ist", meinte Gareth zum Arzt, der eigentlich eine Ärztin war, eine überaus unterkühlte Alpha-Frau, mit scheinbar null Interesse an menschlichen Kontakt oder Freundlichkeit. Rick hätte gerne verlangt zu erfahren, warum ausgerechnet er hier war und keiner der anderen, aber im Grunde seines Herzens kannte er die Antwort. Man sah es ihm an. Vielleicht roch man es immer noch an ihm, selbst nach all der Zeit.

„Hose runter, ich will es mir ansehen", forderte die Alpha-Ärztin und zog sich einen Einweghandschuh über die rechte Hand. Rick erstarrte geradezu. Es war eine Sache Daryl eine medizinische Kontrolle durchführen zu lassen, aber das hier war etwas vollkommen anderes. Die Ärztin seufzte. „Haltet ihn fest und zieht ihn aus", wies sie die bewaffneten Wachen an, die Rick zu der Ärztin eskortiert hatten.

Rick rannte los, kam aber nicht sehr weit, bevor ihn die Alphas erwischten und zurück zur Ärztin schleiften und ihm dann die Hose auszogen und ihn dann über die Untersuchungspritsche legten, so dass sein Hinterteil frei stand.

„Vieh", seufzte die Ärztin, „Immer so störrisch. Als würde es mir Spaß machen ihnen in den Anus zu fassen." Sie zog sich den zweiten Handschuh über und stocherte dann ein wenig in Rick herum. Der konnte die Tränen nicht unterdrücken, nicht nur wegen der Schmerzen, sondern auch wegen der Demütigung. _Wieso nennt sie mich Vieh? Ich bin kein Vieh!_

„Könnte schlimmer sein", meinte die Ärztin, „Bevor wir aber Antibiotika an den hier verschwenden, mache ich einen Bluttest." Sie deutete Rick seine Hose wieder anzuziehen, zog sich ihre Handschuhe von den Händen, und bedrohte ihn dann mit der Nadel einer Spritze. „Falls er sich was eingefangen hat, wovon wir wissen sollten, weiß ich das bald", meinte sie. Rick wich vor der Nadel zurück, doch die anderen Alphas hielten ihn fest, während die Ärztin ihm Blut abzapfte. „War es einer oder mehrere?", wollte sie dann desinteressiert wissen.

„Einer", knirschte Rick.

„Geschlecht?"

„Alpha."

„Hat er Schutz benutzt oder nicht?", fuhr sie fort.

„Ich hatte keine Chance nachzusehen, nehme aber nicht an, dass er das hat", knurrte Rick.

„Hat es sich denn so angefühlt?", fragte die Ärztin weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es sich anfühlen sollte, wenn er einen Schutz getragen hätte", erklärte Rick schnippisch. Abgesehen von Joey hatte er nur Partner gehabt, denen er vertraute, und die meisten von ihnen nach dem Untergang – Kondome hatten nicht gerade weit Oben auf ihrer Prioritäten-Liste gestanden. Shane war clean gewesen, das wusste er, und Merle … nun Rick war nie auf die Idee verfallen nachzufragen. Es war ihm irgendwie nicht wichtig erschienen. Er war jahrelang ein verheirateter Mann gewesen, Lori seine einzige Partnerin. Seit den Tagen der Akademie hatte er sich nicht mehr über Geschlechtskrankheiten den Kopf zerbrochen. Und es wunderte ihn ehrlich gesagt, dass sich die Bewohner von Terminus darum scherten.

„Nun, wir werden ja sehen", meinte die Ärztin und etikettierte die Blutphiole, „Aus seltsamen biologischen Gründen neigen Alphas und Omegas nicht dazu sich gegenseitig zu infizieren, selbst wenn der Alpha den Omega so zurichtet. Zusätzliche Immunkräfte vielleicht. Wenn wir Glück haben, wurde nichts verseucht. Es sollte nicht lange dauern. Wartet inzwischen hier mit ihm. Falls er verseucht ist, kann ich ihn gleich hier einschläfern." _Bitte?!_

„Bitte?!", entfuhr es ihm nun doch, „Was stimmt eigentlich mit euch hier nicht?!"

Niemand ließ sich dazu herab ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Er wurde gezwungen auf der Pritsche Platz zu nehmen, während die Ärztin mit seinem Blut in den Nebenraum verschwand. Rick starrte seine Wärter feindselig an, doch sie ignorierten ihn beinahe vollständig.

Und dann mit einem Mal war eine gewaltige Explosion zu hören. Die bewaffneten Alphas tauschten verblüffte Blicke aus. Aus irgendeinem Grund musste Rick an Woodbury denken, daran wie er mit Daryl und Merle in der Arena gestanden hatte und Andrea die Explosion benutzt hatte um Verwirrung zu stiften. _Das ist meine Chance!_

Er trat nach dem Knie des einen Alphas und langte zugleich nach der Hand voll Spritzen, die am medizinischen Tisch, der wenige Schritte von der Pritsche entfernt stand, lagen. Er rammte diese dem anderen Alpha, der ihn angriff, in den Bauch und entwand dem überraschten Mann dann sein Gewehr und erschoss mit diesem zuerst dessen ehemaligen Besitzer und dann seinen Kumpanen, der sich gerade auf ihn stürzen wollte.

Die Ärztin kam aus ihrer Kammer gestürmt. „Was geht hier vor?!", rief sie, und Rick hielt ihr die Waffe unter die Nase. „Das würde ich auch gerne wissen! Was geht hier vor?!", brüllte er, „Wieso nennt ihr mich Vieh und sprecht davon, dass ich verseucht sein könnte, und von Einschläfern?! Was habt ihr mit uns vor?!"

Die Ärztin blinzelte ihn an. „Na was denkst du wohl, dass wir mit euch vorhaben?", wollte sie wissen, „Alles Vieh, das nach Terminus kommt, hat einen Zweck zu erfüllen. Wenn es das nicht kann, wird man es lieber schnell los. Wir hatten mal eine Verseuchung. Hat mehr von uns umgebracht, als uns lieb war. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wer weiß, was dieser Alpha dir alles verpasst hat. Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass du auch sicher für uns bist."

„Sicher wofür?!", wollte Rick wütend wissen.

Die Alpha-Ärztin schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Das reicht jetzt aber wirklich, Schätzchen", meinte sie, „Leg das Gewehr hin." Sie setzte ihre Pheromone ein um Rick zu beruhigen. Doch damit war sie bei Rick an der falschen Adresse. Er schoss ihr direkt in die Brust.

Dann drückte er die Waffe an sich, nahm sich noch die des anderen toten Wächters, und rannte nach draußen. Und stieß direkt mit Carol zusammen. „Carol!"

„Rick!"

Noch nie war er so froh gewesen den verloren geglaubten Omega zu sehen.

„Carol, die anderen, wir müssen die anderen retten, die wollen … die wollen uns alle essen! Ich sollte vorher getestet werden, weil ich möglicherweise verseucht bin, aber die anderen, was wenn sie inzwischen die anderen geholt haben?!", erklärte er aufgelöst.

„Keine Sorge, deswegen sind wir hier", versicherte ihm Carol.

„Wir?"

„Tyreese und ich. Er bewacht unseren Gefangenen. Es ist einer von denen. Wir haben alles aus ihm herausgebracht", erklärte Carol, „Komm, lass uns die anderen suchen!" Omegas, die anderen Omegas waren gekommen um sie alle zu retten. Gareth und all die anderen Alphas würde das demütigen. Und wo gerade die Rede von Omegas war. Rick und Carol konnten sehen, wie sich Daryl und Glenn durch die Massen der Bewohner von Terminus hindurch kämpften. Gareths hatte mit seiner Bemerkung, dass Omegas immer ein Problem waren rechter gehabt, als er selbst vorhersehen hätte können.

„Was ist mit den anderen?", wollte Rick wissen, nachdem er und Carol die anderen beiden Omegas erreicht hatten.

„Sie haben nur uns beide und Bob herausgeholt. Die anderen sind noch im Container", erklärte Glenn atemlos, während Daryl wortlos Carol umarmte.

„Wo ist Bob?", wollte Rick wissen, während sich eine Faust um sein Herz schloss. _Sag nicht, dass er bereits gegessen wurde. Sag nicht, dass er bereits gegessen wurde…._

In diesem Moment erschien Bob, zusammen mit dem Rest der Gruppe. Rick drückte Carl an sich, und Glenn umarmte Maggie. „Siehst du", meinte Bob zu Sasha und deutete auf Carol, „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden wird."

„Noch sind wir nicht in Sicherheit", meinte Sasha nur dazu.

„Wir sind erst sicher, wenn alle Bewohner von Terminus tot sind", befand Rick, „Los sucht euch Waffen, wir müssen das hier beenden." Er nickte den anderen auffordernd zu.

„Aber Rick, wäre es nicht klüger zu fliehen, solange wir noch die Oberhand haben?", wandte Glenn ein.

„Wir haben die Oberhand. Wir müssen es zu Ende bringen", betonte Rick, „Ich weiß, das gefällt euch nicht, aber diese Leute hier, das sind keine Menschen, es sind Monster." Glenns bleiche Miene, der verstörte Ausdruck in Daryls Augen und denen von Bob wies eindeutig daraufhin, dass nicht nur er dieser Meinung war. „Wir tun der Rest der Menschheit einen Gefallen, wenn wir das hier beenden."

„Wir können sie auch anders vor Terminus warnen", meinte Daryl, „Rick, ich weiß, was du denkst, aber …"

„Wir sind keine Massenmörder", beendete Abraham, de rothaarige Alpha den Satz für ihn, „Gib den Befehl, und ich tue es. Aber wenn du ihn gibst, sei dir bewusst, was es aus dir macht. Was unterscheidet uns dann von denen?" Er nickte zu den toten Kannibalen um sie herum.

„Rick, Judith ist bei Tyreese", fügte Carol hinzu, „Willst du sie nicht wiedersehen? Ist das nicht wichtiger als Rache?"

Judith am Leben? Sein Baby, seine Tochter, nicht im Magen von irgendwelchen Toten sondern hier? „Judith?", flüsterte er. Loris Baby, Shanes Baby, am Leben? „Ich weiß, was ich vorher gesagt habe, Dad, aber lass uns zu Judith gehen. Bitte", meinte Carl leise zu ihm, „Im Augenblick greift uns keiner mehr an." Und damit hatte er recht. Die restlichen Bewohner von Terminus waren scheinbar damit beschäftigt sich gegen Beißer zu verteidigen und vor ihren entflohenen Gefangenen zu fliehen.

„Also gut. Lasst uns unsere Sachen holen und dann von hier verschwinden", gab Rick nach, obwohl er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren konnte, dass es ein Fehler war auch nur einen Bewohner dieses Nests hier am Leben zu lassen. Aber er hatte vor langer Zeit beschlossen nicht mehr alleine zu entscheiden, und die Gruppe hatte sich entschieden, also musste er sich fügen. Er war nicht Shane, der Randall gegen den Willen aller vor ihrer aller Augen exekutierte, er war Rick Grimes, seine Art anzuführen war anders als die eines Alphas. Und er wollte seine Tochter wiedersehen und seine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden die Monster aus Terminus zu jagen. Immerhin gab es wichtigeres im Leben als Rache.

* * *

**IV.**

Als Rick in sein Haus zurückkehrte, fand er Shane dort vor. Am Boden sitzend mit Judith gemeinsam Bilder malend. Mal wieder. Offenbar fanden sie Gefallen daran miteinander zu malen. Rick zwang sich nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, sondern meinte zu Shane: „Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Shane nickte und folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer, während Judith mit ihren Bildern alleine gelassen wurde. „Was gibt's?", wollte Shane wissen, während Rick die Türe hinter ihnen beiden schloss. Rick atmete tief durch, wandte sich dann dem Alpha zu und ging direkt auf ihn zu. Shane sah ihn immer noch fragend an, als Rick dicht vor ihm stehen blieb. „Was ist dein Plan?", wollte Rick gedämpft wissen, „Wie gedenkst du Carl zurückzubekommen? Und Maggie? Und Owen?!"

Shane legte ihm zögerlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das Wichtigste ist jetzt, dass wir Negan befrieden. Wir müssen uns an seine neue Regeln halten, zumindest ihr müsst das, und wenn ein paar Wochen vergangen sind, und er sich beruhigt hat, dann rede ich mit ihm. Ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn davon überzeugen kann uns Carl zurückzugeben", meinte er, „Ich weiß, dass das hart wird, aber du musst Vertrauen haben. Du wirst Carl wiedersehen."

„Ezekiels Versuche mit Negan zu reden, haben keinen berauschenden Erfolg erzielt, sie haben sogar das Gegenteil erreicht", gab Rick zurück, den dieser Plan nicht überraschte, er hatte sich trotzdem anderes erhofft gehabt.

„Das war, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass sich jemand, den es nichts angeht, in seine Angelegenheiten einmischt. Das hier ist etwas anderes", behauptete Shane.

„Und was wenn er ihn nicht zurückgeben will? Was wenn er ihn bis dahin Dinge angetan hat, die …. Was wenn es dann schon zu spät ist? Dann in ein paar Wochen?!", verlangte Rick zu erfahren und versuchte seine Stimme nicht zu sehr zu heben, damit Judith sie nicht hörte.

Shane packte ihn nun an beiden Schultern. „Rick, Rick, hör zu, ich verspreche dir, dass du Carl zurückbekommst, okay? Wenn Negan ihn nicht freiwillig zurückgibt, dann hole ich ihn dir eben zurück, egal was es kostet. Aber was wichtig ist, ist, dass du und die anderen, dass ihr alle ruhig bleibt, nichts Dummes macht, und einfach darauf vertraut, dass sich alles wieder einrenken wird. Ihr dürft Negan jetzt auf keinen Fall reizen, okay? Ich kann euch nicht mehr helfen, wenn ihr das tut", meinte er eindringlich.

„Weil deine Hilfe uns beim letzten Mal von so viel Nutzen war", konnte sich Rick nicht verkneifen.

„Ich habe versucht die Strafe auch mich zu nehmen, das weißt du. Und wenn mein Tod hätte verhindern können, was passiert ist, dann wäre ich bereitwillig für euch gestorben. Für dich", erwiderte Shane leise und sah Rick tief in die Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er jedes Wort ernst meinte. Nach all den Jahren glaubte Shane immer noch, dass es an ihm war alles für Rick in Ordnung bringen zu müssen. Und er sah offenbar nicht, dass er dazu nicht mehr in der Lage war.

_Ach was soll's, _beschloss Rick und küsste den anderen Mann dann leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen. Dieser war davon offenkundig überrascht, wehrte sich aber nicht, und ließ zu, dass der Omega den Kuss vertiefte. Rick drängte den anderen Mann zurück in Richtung Bett, doch dann drückte Shane ihn plötzlich von sich. „Nein, warte, das nicht", protestierte er.

Rick hielt irritiert inne. „Wirklich? Wolltest du das nicht die ganze Zeit über? War es nicht das, was du zurückhaben wolltest, seit wir uns im Sanctuary wiedergesehen haben?", wollte er verwirrt wissen.

„Ja, nein …. Ich …. Ich liebe dich, und ich bin bereit dir alles zu geben, was du im Moment brauchst, aber das nicht. … Ich kann nicht … Es ist nicht gut, wenn wir miteinander schlafen. Das letzte Mal …. Du weißt doch, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, wenn wir das tun. Aber ich muss klar denken, wenn ich dich retten will, verstehst du das?", versuchte Shane sich zu verteidigen, „Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn ich …. nur daran denken kann."

Rick schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Verdammter Shane. Nicht einmal verführen ließ er sich! „Ganz abgesehen davon, glaube ich nicht, dass es das ist, was du jetzt brauchst. Du suchst nur Trost, und den kannst du auch anders haben", fuhr Shane fort, „Ich will nicht, dass du was tust, was du nachher bereust."

Das war wieder mal typisch für ihn. Er dachte immer besser als Rick zu wissen, was das Beste für diesen wäre. „Ich bin nicht mehr dein Omega, Shane. Kein Mensch verlangt von dir dich für mich aufzuopfern. Das bringt dir keine Pluspunkte ein", erklärte Rick.

„Ich will mich aber für dich aufopfern, wie du es nennst. Pluspunkte hin oder her. Und es ist auch kein Schuldgefühl oder dergleichen. Du bist Rick, mein Rick, was wird sich nie ändern, selbst, wenn sich alles andere ändert", behauptete Shane.

Rick drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging in Richtung Türe hinüber. Ein paar Schritte vor ihr, blieb er aber stehen. „Dein Rick. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass es deinen Rick möglicherweise gar nicht gibt? Dass es ihn nie gegeben hat? Wusstest du, dass ich damals im Senior Year Jordan Clark mit einem Metallrohr verprügelt habe? Ich habe ihn auf dem Nachhauseweg aufgelauert und ihn verprügelt. Lange nachdem du ihn dir zur Brust genommen hast. Weißt du warum? Weil es Dinge gibt, die ich einfach selbst machen muss", erklärte er ohne sich zu dem anderen Mann umzudrehen.

„Das warst du? Jordan hat immer behauptet, er wäre überfallen worden. Ich war immer der Meinung, dass das ein Haufen gequirlte Scheiße war, aber ich dachte sein Dad hätte ihn verprügelt, nicht du", erwiderte Shane überrascht, „Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?"

Das war eine berechtigte Frage, die sich Rick selbst bereits mehr als einmal gestellt hatte. „Weil ich immer wusste, dass du es nicht verstanden hättest", gab er zu, „So wie du das nicht verstehen wirst." Dann schlüpfte er so schnell er konnte aus dem Zimmer, schloss die Türe hinter sich, und verriegelte diese.

Shane hatte sie wenige Sekunden später erreicht und hämmerte gegen sie, „Was soll der Scheiß, Rick?! Lass mich hier raus! Was immer du vorhast, tu es nicht!", rief er Alpha.

„Siehst du, genau das meine ich. Du verstehst es nicht. Es gibt Dinge, die ich machen muss, die du mir einfach nicht abnehmen kannst und dein Plan …. Dein Plan ist scheiße, Shane. Deine Plänen waren schon immer scheiße, du wolltest das nur nie wahrhaben. Aber genau deswegen bist du ein Gefolgsmann und kein Anführer. Du hast den Druck nicht ausgehalten anführen zu müssen, und dann hast du dich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit den nächstbesten Wahnsinnigen angeschlossen, nur damit du nicht mehr für dich selbst denken musst. Und das musst du jetzt auch nicht mehr. Wenn es stimmt, was du immer sagst, dass du mich liebst, dass du alles für mich tun würdest, dass du alles, was du tust, für mich tust, dann wirst du in diesem Zimmer bleiben bis alles vorbei ist, keinen Aufstand machen, und mich das alles für uns beide lösen lassen. Wie früher, weißt du noch? Ich sage, was wir tun, und du tust es", erklärte ihm Rick durch die Türe, „Negan hat sich alles, was kommt, selbstzuschreiben, aber von jetzt an gibt es keine gute Nachbarschaft mehr. Du bist entweder für mich oder für ihn. Du kannst nicht mehr weiter versuchen beide Seiten miteinander auszusöhnen, weil das nie passieren wird. Entweder mein Rudel oder die Erlöser, Shane Walsh. Es ist deine Wahl, aber du musst dich entscheiden."

„Meine Wahl bist immer du. Bitte lasse ich raus, Bruder", erwiderte Shane durch die Türe, „Ich werde tun, was du sagst, das schwöre ich dir. Aber bitte tu es nicht ohne mich. Lass mich an deiner Seite sein, Rick, bitte."

„Nein. Du willst deine Loyalität beweisen, dann misch dich nicht ein", verkündete Rick hart, „Das ist der einzige Weg. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du versuchst mich zu retten, nicht wenn das andere den Kopf kosten könnte." Dann ließ er Shane zurück, rannte beinahe in Judith, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte, hob sie hoch, und verkündete: „Komm, Schatz, wir gehen Onkel Aaron besuchen. Dein Papa ist im Moment nur ein bisschen laut, aber ihm geht es gut, keine Sorge. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es ihm auch weiterhin gut geht."

Shane pochte gegen die Türe und rief ihm hinterher, aber Rick achtete nicht darauf. Natürlich könnte Shane, wenn er es wirklich wollte, die Türe durchbrechen. Das wusste er, aber das hier war der Test, nicht wahr? Er musste wählen, und wenn er klug war, dann würde er keine Entscheidung treffen, die dazu führte, dass er das Schicksal seiner Erlöser-Kollegen in Alexandria teilen würde.

In Aarons Haus angekommen, übergab Rick Judith zuerst an Eric und wandte sich dann dessen Gefährten los. „Und?", wollte er wissen.

„Alle drei wurden überwältigt und eingesperrt", berichtete Aaron, „Was ist mit Shane?"

„Sollte uns fürs Erste nicht in die Quere kommen", meinte Rick, „Falls doch, weißt du, was zu tun ist."

„Bist du sicher, dass….", begann Aaron.

„Nein, aber dem stellen wir uns, wenn es auftritt. Sind alle anderen bereit?", unterbrach ihn Rick.

„Ja, das sind sie", erwiderte der andere Omega, „Aber was ist eigentlich der Plan?"

„Der Plan ist, dass wir in den Krieg ziehen", erklärte Rick, „Und gewinnen. Aber keine Sorge, das werden wir. Das werden wir mit Sicherheit."

* * *

_A/N: Willkommen beim zweiten Teil! Es freut mich, dass ihr den Weg hierher gefunden habt._

_Ja, ich habe die Schlachthausszene ersetzt. Aus mehreren Gründen: Erstens bin ich hier immer gezwungen einen Tanz mit der Freigabe aufzuführen, weswegen ich gewisse Dinge vage halten muss oder lieber gar nicht erst einbaue. Zweitens bin ich der Meinung, dass auch Kannibalen gewissen Standards haben sollten. Die hat Terminus im Canon zwar nicht, aber in meiner Version eben schon, weil zwar nicht jeder Hannibal Lecter sein muss, aber meiner Meinung nach jeder Kannibale darauf achten sollte, was er isst. Und da Ricks Untersuchung auf jeden Fall länger dauern würde, wäre sie so oder so mit Carols Ablenkungsmanöver kollidiert, also habe ich die Schlachthausszene ganz gestrichen, zumindest aus Ricks Sicht._

_Reviews?_


	3. Negan

**Negan**

* * *

**I.**

Monster werden nicht geboren, sie werden gemacht. Meistens werden sie durch die Umstände, denen sie ausgesetzt werden, erschaffen. Das eine oder andere von ihnen, entscheidet sich aber selbst dazu ein Monster zu werden. Negan gehörte zu den Monstern, die sich selbst dazu entschieden hatten ein Monster zu werden. Es war nicht, dass er sich der Tatsache nicht bewusst war, dass er ein Monster war, es war mehr, dass er dachte, dass er ein Monster sein musste um das Leben so für alle anderen besser zu gestalten.

Seine Kindheit war eine glückliche gewesen. Seine Eltern waren ein liebendes Alpha-Omega-Ehepaar gewesen, das ihr einziges Kind voller Hingabe aufzog und möglicherweise ein bisschen zu sehr verwöhnte. Im Grunde ließen sie Negan zu viel durchgehen. Nichts in seiner Jugend deutete darauf hin, dass er eines Tages etwas anderes werden würde als ein aufrechter Bürger, er war keiner dieser geborenen Psychopathen, die heimlich Tiere töteten. Im Gegenteil er mochte Tiere. Vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr.

Eines Tages fand er einen streunenden Hund, in den er sich regelrecht verliebte und den er nach Hause mitnahm. Seine Eltern waren nicht begeistert, ließen aber zu, dass er den Hund behielt, weil er sie anbettelte das tun zu dürfen. Die ganze Geschichte endete damit, dass der Hund Negans Mutter ein Ohr abbiss und eingeschläfert werden musste. In späteren Jahren konnte Negan nicht anders als eine gewisse Verachtung für seine Eltern auf Grund all dessen zu empfinden, wenn seine Eltern strenger zu ihm gewesen wären, verhindert hätten, dass er den Hund behielt, dann wäre seine Mutter niemals angefallen worden, dann hätte auch der Hund überlebt, dann wäre all das zu vermeiden gewesen, doch seine Eltern waren nun einmal schwache Autoritätspersonen gewesen und niemand, den man sich zum Vorbild nehmen sollte.

Dass Negan wie sein Vater ebenfalls ein Alpha werden würde, stand bald fest. Sein Charakter zeigte früh erste Anzeichen von Alpha-Verhalten, sein Wunsch nach Dominanz wurde nur von seinem Wunsch andere zu beschützen überschattet. Als er sich als Alpha festigte, war deswegen niemand wirklich überrascht. Was Negan allerdings überraschte war festzustellen, dass es heutzutage offenbar nicht mehr ausreichte ein Alpha zu sein um respektiert zu werden, offenbar musste man der Alpha sein.

Seine Generation war eine der ersten, die unter der im 20. Jahrhundert immer evidenter werdenden gesellschaftlichen Dominanz der Betas in der westlichen Welt zu leiden hatte. Alphas wurden zunehmend als Relikt einer alten lange vergangenen Zeit angesehen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum viele seine Alterskollegen, die Alphas waren, ständig krampfhaft damit beschäftigt waren sich zu beweisen. Ihn selbst störte es eigentlich nicht, dass er in einer Welt der Betas lebte, seine Eltern liebte ihn, er selbst fühlte sich nicht wirklich unterlegen oder falsch, er wusste, was seine Funktion war, war immer seine Funktion gewesen war, er beschützte andere. Damit war er zufrieden. Es war ihm nicht wichtig, dass andere auf das hörten, was er sagte, er hatte kein Interesse daran das Sagen zu haben. Sein Freundeskreis bestand aus lauter Jungen, die echte Freunde waren – sie trafen ihre Entscheidungen gemeinsam, es gab keine Machtkämpfe unter ihnen. Sie waren alle gleich. Selbst als sie sich in verschiedenen Geschlechtern festigten - Negan und Toby als Alphas, James als Omega, und alle anderen als Betas - änderte das nichts, sie waren Freunde, ein Team, ein Rudel, hielten einander den Rücken frei. Hatten sich gerne. Sie waren eben Kinder.

Es war die High-School, die alles schlagartig änderte. Hier gab es auf einmal geschlechtsgetrennte Cliquen, die Lehrer sahen es nicht gerne, wenn James mit Negan oder Toby herumhing, und die anderen Alphas schienen ihre Bestimmung darin zu sehen ständig alles und jeden dominieren zu müssen. Negan und Toby sahen diesem Treiben zunächst verblüfft zu, verstanden nicht, was mit den anderen nicht stimmte, bis sich diese gegen sie wandten und in ihnen ihre Rivalen sahen und sie versuchten zu dominieren.

Toby war ein schwacher Alpha, immer schon gewesen, und Negan hasste es ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich den Alpha-Schlägern der Schule unterwarf, wie er vor ihnen im Dreck kroch, ihre Schuhe leckte. Er schwor sich, dass er es seinem Freund niemals gleich tun würde, dass er sich immer wehren würde. Nur, dass es nicht ausreichte sich nur zu wehren, da die Schläger wieder und immer wieder hinter dem Neuling her waren, immer wieder auf ihn losgingen, immer wieder versuchten ihn dazu zu zwingen sich ihnen zu unterwerfen.

Also blieb Negan keine andere Wahl als diesen Kreislauf ein Ende zu bereiten, indem er selbst der Oberste Alpha seiner High-School wurde. Er musste sich nach Oben arbeiten, indem er alle anderen Alphas im Alphakampf besiegte, selbst diejenigen, die seine Existenz bisher ignoriert hatten, weil sie ihn für zu jung oder zu harmlos oder einfach für in Ordnung hielten. Negan beschloss erst zufrieden zu sein, wenn sich jeder seiner Alpha-Mitschüler ihm unterworfen hatte. Und letztlich taten sie das auch.

Zunächst dachte er es damit geschafft zu haben, aber es gab immer wieder einen Querulanten, der nach einem Zeichen von Schwäche Ausschau hielt. Sei es, dass Negan James „erlaubte" mit einem Alpha, der nicht er war, auszugehen. Sei es, dass Negan einen Beta seine Hausaufgaben abschreiben ließ anstatt diesen dazu zu zwingen für ihn seine zu machen. Sei es, dass Negan zuließ, dass Toby respektlos mit ihm sprach. Jede noch so unbedeutende Kleinigkeit schien auszureichen, um bei einem dieser Alpha-Dummköpfe den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er „schwach geworden war". Besagte Dummköpfe mussten dann niedergeprügelt werden, was unglaublich anstrengend war, also musste Negan lernen nichts mehr zu tun, das von irgendjemand anderen als Zeichen von Schwäche interpretiert werden konnte. Unüberraschenderweise kostete ihn das seine Nicht-Alpha-Freunde.

Und als er sich im nächsten Jahr einen ganzen Haufen Frischlingsalphas gegensah, musste er diese, ob er es wollte oder nicht, ebenfalls alle wieder dazu zwingen sich zu unterwerfen. Das wiederum brachte ihm den Ruf eines Mobbers und Raufbolds ein, machte es ihm schwer neue Beziehungen zu knüpfen, neue Freunde zu finden.

Am Ende des Tages blieb ihm gerade mal nur Toby, der sich ihm freiwillig unterwarf, aber genau genommen nicht mehr sein Freund war, weil er Angst vor ihm hatte und sich ihm deswegen unterordnete. Dass Negan ihn vor anderen Alphas beschützte, schien er nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Erwachsenwerden war immer schwer, für Alphas aus Negans Generation war es allerdings besonders hart. Nach der High-School sollten die Dinge besser werden, und für eine Weile wurden sie das auch. Negan war aus dem Mikrokosmos, den er ständig hatte dominieren und beherrschen müssen, befreit worden, er konnte nun endlich wieder Negan sein und nicht mehr nur der Alpha.

Doch er blieb ein Alpha und sah mit Schrecken dabei zu, wie sich die große weite Welt als genau so grausam entpuppte wie die High-School. Das war nicht so sehr für ihn ein Problem, denn er hatte gelernt hart zu sein, wenn es darauf ankam, sondern für alle anderen - für diejenigen, die nicht so hart waren wie er, die nicht gelernt hatten hart zu sein, wenn es darauf ankam. Deswegen beschloss er anderen dabei helfen ebenfalls hart zu werden, wenn er konnte. Es hätte viele Möglichkeiten gegeben, wie er dieses Ziel erfüllen könnte, dass er ausgerechnet Turnlehrer wurde, mutete in diesen Zusammenhang wohl eher seltsam an, doch er landete irgendwie in diesem Beruf und entschloss sich dann seinen Schülern Härte beizubringen.

In seinem Privatleben musste er niemanden Härte lehren und auch zu niemandem hart sein. Als er Lucille kennenlernte, dachte er eigentlich er hätte keine Chance bei ihr. Sie war ein Engel, und er war nur Negan. Trotzdem entschied sie sich für ihn. Der Tag ihrer Gefährtenzeremonie war der glücklichste in seinem Leben.

Lucille war ein Omega. Er war ein Alpha. Ihre Beziehung war entsprechend intensiv von Aufs und Abs gekennzeichnet. Zunächst war es das pure Glück, sie waren in Liebe vereint, nichts schien sie trennen zu können. Erst nach einigen Jahren taten sich die ersten Risse auf. Sie hatten beide immer Kinder gewollt, und eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass es irgendwann eigentlich von selbst passieren würde. Als es nicht passierte, suchten sie Fruchtbarkeitskliniken auf, ließen sich beraten, und es dauerte lange, bis sie sich der grausamen Wahrheit stellen mussten, die der, dass sie niemals zusammen Kinder haben würden.

Lucille reagierte auf seinen Vorschlag einen weiblichen Beta in ihre Beziehung zu holen um das zu kompensieren schlechter als Negan vorausgesehen hatte. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie nicht begeistert sein würde, er hatte nicht mit einem Beinahe-Nervenzusammenbruch gerechnet. Und das gleiche Ergebnis erzielte er, als er das Thema Adoption aufbrauchte. Also musste er es fallen lassen, seinen eigenen Kinderwunsch begraben, weil Lucilles fragile Psyche nicht verkraftete, dass die Kinder nicht ihre leiblichen Kinder sein würden.

Ein Teil von Negan vergab ihr das niemals. Er wusste, dass es unfair war ihr ihre Fragilität vorzuhalten, aber er kannte so viele Paare und Triaden, die Kinder aufzogen, die nicht von allen oder gar keinem der Elternteile abstammten, und in keiner dieser Familien schien es deswegen Probleme zu geben. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Lucille nicht einfach Größe zeigen konnte, warum sie so kleinlich sein musste. Oh, im Grunde war sie ja nicht kleinlich, sie sagte ihm, dass es in Ordnung wäre, dass sie es tun könnten, dass sie diese Kinder lieben würde, doch sie weinte und weinte darüber, als würde ihre Seele nur bei den Gedanken daran sterben, und Negan hatte keine Lust sie den Märtyrer spielen zu lassen. Das käme ihm grausam vor, und wer wusste, was es für langfristige Folgen haben würde. Sie könnte vollkommen in eine Depression versinken oder schlimmeres. Nein, er konnte und wollte das nicht riskieren, weil er zu sehr liebte, aber zugleich konnte er nicht anders als ihr übel zu nehmen, dass sie ihm verweigerte, was er sich wünschte.

Vielleicht begann er deswegen seinen Omega zu betrügen, vielleicht war es eine Art Rache. Sie wusste von seinen außerehelichen Aktivitäten, da war er sich verdammt sicher, aber sie machte ihm niemals Vorwürfe, nahm es einfach hin, liebte ihn nicht weniger als zuvor. Im Grunde wurde sie genau zu dem Märtyrer, zu dem er sie nicht hatte werden lassen wollen. Im Grunde wusste er, dass er sie nicht verdient hatte, dass sie zu gut für ihn war. An manchen Tagen aber wieder genoss er die Tatsache, dass sie wusste, dass er ihr untreu war, und dass sie wusste, dass er sie so für das, was sie ihm genommen hatte, bestrafte.

Dann kam der Krebs, und der veränderte alles. „Ist es nicht ironisch, dass mich genau das Organ, das uns schon einmal verraten hat, jetzt umbringt?", meinte Lucille dazu, und Negan fand es keineswegs ironisch, er dachte eher, dass es vielleicht Karma war. Seinen geliebten Omega verfallen zu sehen war härter als alles andere in seinem Leben jemals zuvor für ihn. Und dass es nichts gab, was er tun konnte um zu helfen, war das Schlimmste von allen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt.

Und dann kam das Ende. Nicht das Ende von Lucille, sondern das Ende der Welt. Beinahe über Nacht endete die Zivilisation. Erst nach ihrem Ende wurde Negan bewusst für wie selbstverständlich er die Errungenschaften der modernen Gesellschaft hingenommen hatte. Für wie selbstverständlich er es angesehen hatte, dass Kinder so aufwachsen konnten, wie er aufgewachsen war. Dass es Schulen gab, die sie besuchen konnte. Universitäten für ihre spätere Bildung. Dass es Geschäfte, Banken, Firmen, Geld – einfach alles – gab. Dass es Ärzte gab, dass es Onkologen gab.

Natürlich hatte Lucille in der Welt danach keine Chance. Er verlor sie unweigerlich, schneller noch als er sie ohnehin schon verloren hätte. Und als sie sich in eines dieser Dinger verwandelte, dachte er selbst zu sterben. Er wusste, dass er sie erlösen sollte. Er wusste es, bevor sie starb, er wusste es, nachdem sie zu neuem Leben erwachte und nicht mehr Lucille war, und doch konnte er es nicht. Er war zu schwach dazu sie zu erlösen. Er hatte geschworen sie bis über ihren Tod hinaus zu lieben, also wäre es seine Pflicht sie zu erlösen, ihr zu ermöglichen dorthin zu gehen, wo sie hingehörte, in den Himmel, doch er konnte es nicht. Sie war sein Omega, die einzige Person, die er jemals wahrhaft geliebt hatte. Er konnte ihr nichts antun, nicht einmal dann, als sie schon lange nicht mehr Lucille war.

Statt sie zu erlösen, floh er vor ihr. Wie ein Schwächling, wie ein Feigling. Er hasst sich selbst dafür, konnte es sich niemals verzeihen. Und er schwor sich, dass er zum letzten Mal schwach gewesen war. Dass er erneut lernen würde hart zu sein, härter als alle anderen. Weil er wusste, dass es in dieser neuen Welt, in der sie lebten, keinen Platz für Schwächlinge gab. Und weil er nicht sterben wollte, weil er sich davor fürchtete, was passieren würde, wenn er Lucille im Jenseits gegenüber treten würde. Weil er nicht stark genug dafür war ihr dort gegenüberzutreten und sich zu dafür zu rechtfertigen, dass er sie gerade das eine Mal, als sie ihn wirklich gebraucht hätte, im Stich gelassen hatte. Deswegen musste er weiterleben. Deswegen musste er härter werden, stärker werden, überleben. Und das würde er. Oh ja, das würde er.

* * *

**II.**

Negan war der Meinung, dass er besonders großzügig war, weil er zuließ, dass Carl mit dem mörderischen Omega gemeinsam zurück zum Sanctuary fuhr. Normalerweise hätte er die beiden getrennt, aber … nun, er nahm an, dass Carl bereits traumatisiert genug von all dem war, was gerade geschehen war, und ein wenig Trost gebrauchen konnte. Natürlich stellte sich diese Entscheidung beinahe sofort als Fehler heraus.

Owen, der mörderische Omega aus Alexandria, der Dwight getötet hatte, war natürlich angekettet worden, denn immerhin hatte er schon bewiesen wie gefährlich er war, und er wurde von allen genau im Auge behalten, aber die Art und Weise wie er Negan ansah, sagte diesem, dass sie ihn vielleicht nicht nur an die Sitzbank hätten ketten sollen, sondern eventuell eher in Zwangsjacke transportieren hätten sollen. Carl hatte sich auf praktisch auf Owens Schoss gesetzt und sein Gesicht von allen außer dem anderen Omega abgewandt, wohl damit niemand sehen konnte, dass er weinte.

Negan zog es vor die Tränen nicht zu sehen, da er den Gedanken nicht mochte, dass er für diese direkt verantwortlich war. Aber er durfte jetzt nicht weich werden, und schon gar nicht vor Arat und Simon, die bewaffnet und aufmerksam jeweils neben Owen und neben Negan saßen. Die anderen beiden Alphas waren zwar seine treuesten Lieutnants, aber von all seinen Leuten auch diejenigen, die am ehesten scharf auf seinen Posten als Alpha war, das wusste er. Und zumindest Simon war jenseits von gut und böse, was Fragen der schlichten Menschlichkeit anging. Negan erinnerte sich noch zu gut, was er mit diesem Nest angestellt hatte, das sich versucht hatte gegen die Erlöser aufzulehnen. Alles, was älter als zehn Jahre war, war in seinen Augen erwachsen, und ob Omega, ob Frau, nichts davon beindruckte ihn sonderlich. Für ihn waren alle anderen einfach nur Feinde, vielleicht waren für ihn in Wahrheit sogar alle außer ihm selbst seine Feinde. Und Arat war verschlagen, sie würde Menschlichkeit verstehen, sie aber genau dann, wenn er nicht damit rechnete, gegen ihn verwenden, wenn es ihr in den Kram passte.

Als Rudelführer hatte nun mal keine Freunde. Man besaß nur fragwürdige Verbündete.

„Wenn du Hand an ihn legst, dann töte ich dich. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Und das letzte Mal war es gerade mal ein Junge und kein erwachsener Mann", sagte Owen der Omega-Assassine zu Negan. Es war interessant und leicht verstörend, dass er überhaupt keine Angst um sich selbst zu haben schien. So war er schon seit sie ihn gefangen hatte, furchtlos, zumindest was ihn selbst anging. Doch offenbar hing er an Alexandria und dessen Bewohnern, und offenbar hing er an Carl, was interessanter Weise auch umgekehrt der Fall zu sein schien. Oder vielleicht war es auch einfach nur normal, wenn die eben aufgestellte Behauptung stimmte - und daran zweifelte Negan nicht, denn diese Omegas aus Alexandria schnitten nicht auf, wenn sie ihn kalt darüber informierten, wie viele Menschen sie schon umgebracht hatten. Sie teilten ihm einfach Fakten mit.

„Mich würde interessieren, wie du vorhast diese Drohung einzulösen", erwiderte Negan daraufhin also und deutete auf die beiden anderen Alphas und Owens Ketten, „Dir ist schon klar, dass du unser Gefangener bist, oder?"

Owen lachte nur abfällig. „Das hat mich noch nie davon abgehalten jedem das zukommen zu lassen, was er verdient hat", meinte er, „Wenn ich wollte, dann könnte ich euch alle drei hier und jetzt umbringen."

„Warum tust du es dann nicht?", erkundigte sich Negan ehrlich interessiert, erhielt darauf aber keine Antwort. Das musste er auch nicht, die Antwort saß auf Owens Schoss und versuchte nur leise zu schluchzen.

„Siehst du, das ist das Interessante an dir, Owen Jones, du tust so als wärst du besser als alle anderen von uns, als hättest nur du den Überblick, aber dann gibt es so diese Momente, in denen du beweist, wie sehr du doch immer noch ein Omega bist. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass ich immer noch lebe, dir gegenüber sitze. Du hattest vor mich zu töten, das gibst du selbst zu, und angesichts der Tatsache, dass es dir gelungen ist unbemerkt ins Sanctuary einzudringen und dort ein Leben zu nehmen, hättest du damit vielleicht sogar Erfolg haben können, aber stattdessen hat du Dwight umgebracht", stellte Negan fest, „Warum?"

Owen knurrte. „Weil er Denise getötet hat", sagte er, als wäre das Antwort genug, und für ihn schien das auch so zu sein.

„Du hast also anstelle des stärksten Gegners denjenigen ausgewählt, der es deiner Meinung nach am meisten verdient hatte, zu sterben. Das, mein Guter, zeigt, dass du nicht besser bist als alle anderen, dass du genau so bist wie wir, und dass du trotz all deiner Wildheit nur ein Omega bist und kein Alpha", meinte Negan, „Du hast deine Gefühle über deine Mission gestellt. Weil sie dich beherrschen und nicht du sie."

Owen bleckte seine furchtbar ungepflegten Zähne. „Omegas sind vielleicht Sklaven ihrer Gefühle, aber Alphas sind Sklaven ihrer Instinkte", meinte er, „Wenn du so klug und beherrscht wärst, wie du denkst, oh Alpha der Alphas, dann hättest du nicht den Kapitalfehler gemacht Rick Grimes Welpen zu entführen und zu denken, dass du damit davon kommst. Du musstest es ja unbedingt zu weit treiben. Du hättest nur bestrafen müssen, mich für das, was ich getan habe, hinrichte müssen, aber nein, du musstest beweisen wie sehr du Rick überlegen bist, wie machtlos er gegen dich ist. Musstest einen Unbeteiligten töten, seinen Liebhaber den Tod androhen, seinen Welpen stehlen. Ist dir wirklich nicht klar, was du damit heraufbeschworen hast?"

Negan musterte einen Moment lang Carls Rücken. „Tun wir für eine Sekunde so, als wäre das nicht der Fall", meinte er, „Klär mich doch auf. Was genau habe ich heraufbeschworen?"

Owen grinste ihn düster an. „Wenn du das wirklich nicht weißt, dann hast du alles, was auf dich zukommen wird, tatsächlich verdient", meinte er.

„Rick Grimes kann und wird nichts gegen mich unternehmen. Genau darum ging es ja bei meinem kleinen Besuch. Darum ihn an seinen Platz zu erinnern", erklärte Negan, vor allem wegen Arat und Simon, nicht dass sie noch auf die Idee kämen den verrückten Theorien dieses irren Omegas Glauben zu schenken, „Er ist ein Omega. Er würde nichts tun, was Carl gefährdet."

Doch Owen schüttelte nur den Kopf, während sich Carl gar nicht dazu äußerte.

„Im Übrigen", fuhr Negan fort, „bin ich kein Monster. Ich habe nicht vor Carl etwas anzutun, außer Rick zwingt mich dazu. Ich weiß nicht, was mit euch Omegas nicht stimmt, und warum ihr immer glaubt, dass jeder Alpha ständig nur darauf aus ist euresgleichen zu vergewaltigen. Ich bin das auf jeden Fall nicht. Und Carl hier ist auch zu jung für meinen Geschmack. Ich ziehe das reifere Modell vor. Das in mir aber seinen Feind sieht, also wird daraus wohl auch nichts werden, was ich akzeptiere, weil ich eben kein verdammtes Monster bin. Im Gegenteil, ich bin ein Heiliger. Ich beschützte euresgleichen. Ist es nicht so, Arat? Sag den Herren doch bitte, was wir mit Vergewaltigern machen?"

„Wir schneiden ihnen die Geschlechtsorgane ab", meinte Arat fröhlich, „Und wenn sie sich an Kindern vergreifen, dann gibt's gleich eine Kugel in den Kopf."

„Seht ihr? Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund zur Sorge", bestätigte Negan ihre Aussage.

Carl murmelte irgendetwas. „Bitte? Junge, du musst lauter sprechen, wenn du willst, dass man dich hört", meinte Negan.

„Ich sagte, ob es nicht wahr ist, dass du mehrere Ehefrauen besitzt", sagte Carl ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Beta-Ehefrauen", betonte Negan, „Gut ausgestattete, nett anzusehende, volljährige Beta-Ehefrauen. Fällt dir der Unterschied auf, Carl?"

„Und die haben alle zugestimmt dich zu heiraten, weil sie dich so sehr lieben, nehme ich an", erwiderte Carl leise.

Darauf wusste Negan nichts zu sagen. „Es ist wohl sinnlos euch zu erklären, dass das etwas vollkommen anderes ist", meinte er dann, „Ihr seid einfach zu sehr darauf fixiert in mir den Bösewicht zu sehen. Aber ihr werdet noch einsehen, dass ihr euch irrt." Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass das bisher weder Maggie, noch Rick, oder sonst ein Omega aus Alexandria eingesehen hatte. Aber vielleicht würde sich das ja endlich ändern. Hatte er deswegen nicht gerade diese beiden ausgewählt? Weil er wusste, tief in sich spürte, dass er bei ihnen die besten Chance hatte sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen? Und das würde auch passieren. Es gab keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass es nicht passieren würde.

Das Schlimmste in Bezug auf die Bewohner von Alexandria lag hinter ihm, davon war er überzeugt, es konnte jetzt nur noch besser werden.

* * *

**III.**

Negans Post-Apokalypsen-Plan hatte eigentlich nicht beinhaltet sich einen dornenbesetzten Baseballschläger zu suchen, Haufenweise Anhänger um sich zu scharren, und andere Rudeln zu unterwerfen. Das alles war einfach so passiert – Stück für Stück, wenn man so wollte. Er hatte härter werden wollen und stärker, das ja, aber er hatte nicht geplant die Herrschaft über die Welt oder zumindest den kleinen Teil davon, in dem er lebte, an sich zu reißen. Aber jemand musste das Sagen haben, musste diejenigen, die dazu nicht selbst in der Lage waren, beschützen, vor anderen und vor allem auch vor sich selbst, und niemand war dazu besser geeignet als er, das wusste er. Und ja, vielleicht machte es ihm Spaß am obersten Ende der Nahrungskette zu stehen, aber … war das wirklich so schlimm? Wem hätte das keinen Spaß gemacht?

Zu Anfang hatte er nicht damit gerechnet mehr als der Alpha zu werden, er hatte damit gerechnet sich neben irgendeinem Beta-Rudelführer zu positionieren, ihm oder ihr den Rücken zu stärken, der Mann fürs Grobe zu sein. Doch es hatte sich schnell herausgestellt, dass die Betas es einfach nicht drauf hatten. Sie hatte nicht verstanden, dass sich die Welt geändert hatte, sie dachte, dass die Menschheit immer noch so wäre wie zuvor. Negan hingegen verstand, dass sich alles verändert hatte. Dass nichts mehr so war wie zuvor, dass alle anderen ihren niedersten Instinkten nachgaben, und man sich daher anpassen musste um zu überleben. Also übernahm er selbst das Kommando. Das musste er, niemand anderer war dazu fähig.

Er gehörte nicht zu den Menschen, die Welt niederbrennen wollten, er wollte sie wieder aufbauen, soweit es möglich war, aber dieses Mal eben so aufbauen, wie sie sein musste. Sie konnte nicht mehr so sein wie zuvor, einfach deswegen, weil es immer jemanden geben würde, der das nicht akzeptieren würde. Und dieser jemand würde immer ein Alpha sein, dem sich andere schwächere Alphas anschließen würden. Also musste er Wege finden diese Querulanten ruhig zu stellen, bevor sie sich querstellen konnten, musste eine Welt aufbauen, mit der sie zufrieden wären, und musste die Betas und die wenigen Omegas, die es noch gab, schützen, indem er sie dazu brachte allen anderen ihren Wert zu beweisen.

In Negans neuer Weltordnung hatte jeder seinen Platz, einen Platz, an den er gehörte, an den er sicher war. Und wenn jemand auftauchte, der sich nach mit seinem neuen Platz abfinden wollte, dann musste er Wege finden diesen Leuten klar zu machen, dass sie besser akzeptierten, wo sie jetzt standen. Er entwickelte wirksame Methoden dazu, intelligente Methoden, die weniger Leben forderten als sie fordern könnten, aber genug um klar zu machen, was Sache war.

Nicht alle seine Anhänger teilten seine Philosophie. Es war als würden sich vor allem die schlechtesten und brutalsten Alphas um ihn sammeln, und um die unter Kontrolle zu halten musste er zumindest nach außen hin schlechter und brutaler werden als sie. Und ja, vielleicht verlor er im Laufe der Jahre sein ursprüngliches Ziel etwas aus den Augen, vielleicht wurde er im Laufe der Jahre so schlecht und böse wie er eigentlich nur hatte vorgeben wollen zu sein. Doch niemand, den er jemals traf, tat etwas anderes als ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Weg der einzige gehbare Weg war. Die meisten seiner Anhänger rettete er – vor sich selbst, vor anderen. Er gab ihren Leben wieder einen Sinn, und sie wussten das zu schätzen.

Er diskriminierte nicht; diejenigen, die sich nützlich machten, stiegen in seinen Reihen auf, wurden seine wichtigsten Lieutnants. Seine wichtigsten Stellvertreter. Ja, die meisten von ihnen waren Alphas, aber das war nicht seine Entscheidung, es war ihre, und Gavin war immerhin auch noch da, oder nicht? Und andere Betas konnten ihn heiraten und dadurch in der Hierarchie aufsteigen. Es war nun mal einfach so, dass diejenigen, die die meiste Arbeit machten, auch den meisten Lohn erhielten, und Negan machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass mit ihm verheiratet zu sein verdammt viel Arbeit war.

Natürlich war keiner dieser Betas wirklich seine Frau. Es gab keine Zeremonie oder dergleichen. Nur die Entscheidung eheliche Pflichten an seiner Seite zu erfüllen. Und das war nicht nur Sex, es war auch Unterstützung, ein offenes Ohr, all das eben. Trotzdem gab es keinen Tag, an dem er Lucille nicht vermisste. Keinen Tag, an dem er sich nicht einsam fühlte, unvollkommen. Er benannten den Gegenstand, der ihn zu Beginn des Weltuntergangs am Leben gelassen hatte, nach seiner toten Gefährtin, und ja, er wusste, dass er mehr an dem Ding hing, als man an einem bloßen Gegenstand hängen sollte, aber durch den Baseballschläger fühlte er Lucilles Gegenwart, fühlte er sich weniger alleine und unvollkommen. Dass er mit dem Baseballschläger Leute tötete, und dass Lucille davon nicht begeistert gewesen wäre, nun … er hatte sie noch nie verdient gehabt, nicht wahr?

An manchen Tagen fragte er sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er in dieser Welt danach einen echten Partner finden würde, oder zumindest einen echten Freund. Jemanden wie Lucille, der zu ihm hielt, weil er ihn liebte, und nicht nur, weil er ihn fürchtete. So eine Person, das wusste er, müsste ein Omega sein. Kein Alpha könnte diese Position einnehmen, da jeder von ihnen letztlich ein Konkurrent wäre, und auch kein Beta, da jeder von ihnen ihm übel nehmen würde, dass er die Position usurpiert hatte, die eigentlich einen von ihnen zustehen würde.

Doch Omegas waren in dieser neuen Welt rar gesät. Die wenigen, die er fand, hatten meistens kein langes Leben, oder versteckten sich hinter anderen vor ihm. Er begann schon zu denken, dass er dort draußen vielleicht gar keine Omegas mehr gab.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem gleich ein ganzer Haufen von ihnen vor ihm kniete, zusammen mit ein paar Betas, und nur eineinhalb Alphas. Und in dieser Haufen, dieser mörderische verwilderte Haufen Omegas, wurde von einem Omega angeführt. Negan wusste nicht, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte, nur eines wusste er: Dass dieser Omega und die seinen zu ihm gehören mussten, egal um welchen Preis. Und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass das eine wunderbare Sache sein würde.

* * *

**IV.**

Im Sanctuary angekommen ließ er Owen den wilden Omega sofort wegsperren. Um ihn würde er sich später kümmern. Im Moment galt sein Augenmerk Carl. Der gerötete Augen hatte, ihn aber tapfer anstarrte, und keine Schwäche zeigen wollte. _Guter Junge._

Negan wollte sich persönlich um Carl kümmern. Brachte ihn zu seinem Zimmer. Er hatte veranlasst, dass man alle im Sanctuary vorhandenen Comics in das Zimmer bringen sollte. Er wollte, dass sich Carl wohl fühlte oder zumindest weniger Angst hatte. „Du erkennst das hier vermutlich wieder", meinte Negan, „Wir können natürlich umdekorieren, damit es mehr nach deinem Geschmack ist."

Carl ging darauf nicht ein, sondern starrte nur mit bitterer Miene in das Zimmer. „Ich will Maggie sehen", verkündete er dann, „Ich will nachsehen, ob es ihr gut geht."

„Es geht ihr gut", behauptete Negan.

Carl schüttelte den Kopf. „Das behauptest du. Du kannst es nicht beweisen. Sie könnte tot sein!", erklärte der junge Omega hart.

Negan musterte ihn ungläubig. „Unterstellst du mir zu lügen? Also, wirklich, Kumpel, wann habe ich dich jemals angelogen? Mhm? Niemals, genau. Im Gegensatz zu euch gehört Lug und Täuschung nicht zu meinem Repertoire. Und warum denkst du eigentlich, dass du hierher kommen kannst und Befehle erteilen kannst?", wunderte er sich dann, „Du bist nicht derjenige, der hier das Sagen hat, du bist…."

Carl ließ ihn einfach stehen, ging zum Bett hinüber, setzte sich darauf und verkündete: „Dann eben nicht." Dann legte er sich auf das Bett und rollte sich zur Seite und beachtete Negan nicht mehr. Der Alpha war sich nicht sicher, was das jetzt wieder werden sollte. War das ein Akt der Teenager-Rebellion? Wenn ja, dann fiel sie weniger beeindruckend aus als Negan erwartet hatte.

„Okay, dann … erhol dich erst mal, schätze ich. Wir sehen uns dann später", meinte Negan und beschloss den Jungen alleine zu lassen. Er sollte sich erst einmal akklimatisieren. Vielleicht wollte er ja wieder weinen, dafür brauchte er Privatsphäre, und die wollte Negan ihm auch geben. _Immerhin bin ich kein vollkommenes Monster._

Er schloss die Türe hinter Carl und begab sich dann zu den Zellen. „Ist er ruhig?", wollte er von Simon wissen, der Owen hier verstaut hatte. „Für meinem Geschmack fast schon zu ruhig. Ich glaube, er plant etwas", meinte Simon, „Warum bringen wir ihn nicht einfach um, Boss?"

„Weil er uns noch nützlich sein kann", erwiderte Negan, der mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte, „Owen der Omega ist nicht so wie Rick und seine Bande von ach so zivilisierten Verrätern. Er versteckt sein inneres Tier nicht. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund steht er loyal zu Alexandria. Alles, was wir jetzt tun müssen, ist ihn umzudrehen. Ihn dazu zu bringen loyal zu uns zu stehen anstatt zu ihnen."

„Und wie genau sollen wir das erreichen? Er wirkt nicht gerade wie jemand, den ein paar Tage in einer Zelle und ein wenig Folter brechen würden", meinte Simon, „Im Gegenteil, das wird ihn eher wütend machen, so wie ich ihn einschätze."

„Lass das nur meine Sorge sein", meinte Negan, „Ich weiß schon, wie wir das angehen müssen. Aber zunächst soll er in einer Zelle sitzen und sich fragen, was wir bösen Alphas wohl mit ihm vorhaben. Und dann, wenn er verunsichert genug ist, können wir mit der Arbeit beginnen. Keine Sorge, das ist nicht deine Aufgabe. Ich weiß ja, dass Subtilität nicht gerade deine Stärke ist. Normalerweise würde ich Dwight das hier überlassen, aber tja, nach den neuesten Entwicklungen werde ich wohl Laura darauf ansetzen."

Simon grunzte nur. „Ich weiß, dass du eine strenge Politik hast, was Omegas angeht, Boss, aber der hier …. Ich bin der Meinung, dass es klüger wäre bei dem hier eine Ausnahme zu machen", erklärte er.

„Zur Kenntnis genommen. Ich bin anderer Meinung. Und jetzt, husch husch ins Körbchen. Wir haben einen langen Tag hinter uns. Zeit für Entspannung", meinte Negan nur dazu. Simon und klüger war kein Begriffspaar, das zusammen passte. Entspannung hätte er selbst auch gerne, aber irgendwie fehlte ihm die Energie eine seiner Frauen zu sich zu bestellen. Obwohl Sherry, nun da Dwight tot war, vielleicht Trost gebrauch hätte. Aber nein, Negan wollte lieber einfach nur ausspannen. Etwas essen, vielleicht ein wenig mit jemanden plaudern, der … der nicht einfach nur ja und amen zu allen sagte, was er von sich gab. Doch er hatte keine Lust sich Maggies spitzer Zunge auszusetzen, das wäre doch ein bisschen viel des Guten. Blieb nur Carl.

Negan beschloss den Jungen zu füttern, aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass das bei Teenagern immer gut ankam. Also ließ er ein Festmahl anrichten und befahl Fat Joey dann Carl zu ihm zu bringen. Allerdings ohne Erfolg. „Der Junge sagt, dass er keinen Hunger hat und dass, ich zitiere, Negan ihn selbst holen kommen soll, wenn er etwas von ihm will", informierte Fat Joey ihn über den Grund seines Misserfolgs. Offenbar hatte der Junge doch vor schwierig zu sein. „Soll ich ihn mit Gewalt herschleppen?", wollte Fat Joey dann wissen. Fat Joey, der sich übrigens selbst schon so genannt hatte, als Negan ihn kennengelernt hatte, war ein großer starker Alpha, der damit kein Problem hätte, aber Negan wollte Carls zweiten Aufenthalt um Sanctuary nicht am falschen Fuß beginnen. „Nein, ich hole ihn selbst", meinte Negan und ging zu Carls Zimmer.

Der Junge lag immer noch vollkommen bekleidet mit angezogenen Schuhen an auf seinem Bett und starrte die rechte Wand an. „Carl", begrüßte ihn Negan, „vielleicht hast du Joey ja nicht richtig verstanden, aber es gibt Essen."

„Ich hab keinen Hunger", erwiderte Carl nur.

„Das ist aber Schade, immerhin habe ich ein richtiges Festmahl für dich vorbereiten lassen", erwiderte Negan.

„Wenn du mich vorher gefragt hättest, dann hättest du das allen Beteiligten ersparen können", meinte Carl dazu nur trocken.

„Zu spät ist zu spät. Du musst ja nichts essen, du kannst mir nur so Gesellschaft leisten. Etwas trinken vielleicht. Hey, ich hab eine Idee. Hast du schon mal Wein probiert? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie dein Dad und Shane dazu gestanden habe, aber ich finde ein Junge in deinem Alter dürfte ruhig mal ausprobieren, was das Leben als Erwachsener so zu bieten hat. Was sagst du dazu?", lenkte Negan ein und versuchte möglichst freundlich zu bleiben.

Carl rollte sich auf den Rücken, setzte sich auf, und starrte Negan düster an. „Bringst du Maggie oder Owen um, wenn ich nicht komme?", wollte er dann wissen.

Negan war für einen Augenblick verblüfft. „Nein", meinte er dann.

„Fährst du zurück nach Alexandria und bringst meinen Dad, Shane, oder sonst jemanden von ihnen um, wenn ich mich weiter weigere mit dir zu essen?", wollte Carl als nächstes wissen.

„Nein, Carl", erwiderte Negan bissig, „Stell dir vor, ich bin nicht so kleinlich, dass ich gleich jemanden ermorde, nur weil du nicht zusammen mit mir zu Abend essen will."

„Gut", erwiderte Carl, „In diesem Fall kannst du ja alleine essen." Dann legte er sich hin und rollte sich wieder auf die Seite und starrte auf die Wand.

_Ich verstehe, das ist also Teenager-Rebellion. _Aber zu diesem Spiel gehörten zwei. „Nun gut, dann tue ich das eben. Ich sollte allerdings erwähnen, dass du nur dann etwas zu Essen bekommst, wenn du mit mir isst, also wäre es besser, wenn du dich dazu herablässt, dich zumindest zu mir zu setzen, wenn du Morgen etwas zu Essen haben willst", meinte Negan also.

„Will ich nicht, also muss ich nicht bei dir sitzen", meinte Carl dazu kalt. Er hielt sich wohl für besonders schlau. Nein, Negan nahm diesen angedrohten Hungerstreik nicht ernst. Spätestens am nächsten Abend würde Carls Magen so laut knurren, dass er nachgeben würde. Bis dahin würde er seine Manieren mit Sicherheit zurückgewonnen haben.

„Wir werden ja sehen", sagte Negan, der dem Jungen nicht das letzte Wort lassen wollte, und schloss dann lautstark dessen Zimmertüre hinter sich. Das hier war nur Trotz, er würde vergehen, da war er sich sicher. Im Grunde hätte er damit rechnen sollen, dass Carl zu Beginn schwierig sein würde, aber in ein paar Tagen wäre der Spuk vorbei. In ein paar Tagen würde Carl einsehen, dass es ihm nichts einbrachte zu rebellieren und sich mit seiner neuen Situation abfinden, und dann könnte Negan auch bei ihm mit der Arbeit beginnen. In ein paar Tagen würden sich endlich Erfolge einstellen.

* * *

_A/N: So ja, Negan. Handlungstechnisch beginnen wir uns ab jetzt etwas näher mit ihm und damit, was eigentlich wirklich in seinem Kopf vorgeht, zu befassen._

_Reviews?_


	4. Andrea

**Andrea**

* * *

**I.**

Sie hatten wirklich versucht die Leben der Bewohner von Terminus zu schonen. Von den Monstern, die sie hatten essen wollen, die Andrea ihre Prothese weggenommen hatten. Rick hatte sie töten wollen, doch sie hatten ihn geschlossen davon überzeugt die Leben der übrig gebliebenen Bewohner zu schonen. Und letztlich führte das dazu, dass Bob starb.

Andrea war gemeinsam mit Maggie, Sasha, und Bob aus dem brennenden Gefängnis geflohen. Zu viert hatten die drei Betas und der Omega nach Glenn gesucht, nach irgendeiner Spur der anderen, gefunden hatten sie nichts, außer der Idee von Terminus. Es war die Entscheidung ihrer Gruppe gewesen dorthin zu gehen, was letztlich alle anderen ebenfalls in das Kannibalen-Nest gelockt hatte.

Maggie war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Glenn noch lebte, dass das Schicksal sie wiedervereinigen würde. Sasha wiederum war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Tyreese tot war, genau wie alle anderen, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr für sie gab, für niemanden von ihnen. Andrea hatte es nicht gewagt zu hoffen. Schon einmal war sie von ihrem Rudel getrennt worden und Monate später wie durch ein Wunder wieder mit ihm vereint worden. Schon einmal war sie von Michonne getrennt worden und trotz allem, was dagegen sprach, wieder mit ihr vereint worden. Doch dieses Mal erschien ihr anders zu sein. Dieses Mal erschien ihr endgültiger, als wäre mit dem Gefängnis auch all ihre Hoffnung zu Asche verbrannt. Es war Bob, der sie alle auf Kurs hielt, Bob, der darauf bestand, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde, dass es immer noch Hoffnung auf eine Wiedervereinigung mit Glenn und Beth, mit Michonne, mit Tyreese, mit Daryl und Rick, mit ihnen allen gab. Bob Stookey der ehemalige Buchhalter, der ehemaliger Trinker, der dort Hoffnung sah, wo sie kein anderer sehen konnte. Maggies Hoffnung war eine verzweifelte, die Andrea und Sasha beide bezweifelten, als hysterische Reaktion ansahen. Doch Bobs Hoffnung war etwas anderes, etwas Tiefgreifenders. Etwas Realeres.

Andrea wollte sich nicht von ihr anstecken lassen. Aber in Terminus wurden sie mit Glenn wiedervereinigt und dann auch noch mit Michonne, Daryl, Rick, und Carl. Ja, natürlich wurden ihre Leben bedroht, aber alleine die Tatsache, dass sie alle wieder zusammengefunden hatten, musste doch ein Zeichen sein, oder etwa nicht?

Natürlich konnte sie nicht anders als sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Sie hatten die Entscheidung nach Terminus zu gehen, diesen angeblichen sicheren Hafen aufzusuchen, zusammen getroffen, als Gruppe, trotzdem konnte Andrea nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob sie es nach Woodbury nicht besser hätte wissen müssen. Die anderen hatten nicht ihre Erfahrungen gemacht, für Maggie und Sasha war Woodbury nie etwas anderes gewesen als der Feind, doch Andrea hatte die Stadt als den scheinbaren sicheren Hafen, der sie beinahe alles gekostet hätte, entpuppt. Sie sollte eigentlich wissen, dass so etwas wie ein sicherer Hafen nicht existieren konnte.

Wie durch ein Wunder überlebten sie alle Terminus, doch ihre Armprothese schien nachher nie wieder richtig zu passen. „Diese Bastarde haben sie verbogen", vertraute sie Michonne an. Diese musterte die Prothese prüfend, fuhr mit der Hand an ihr entlang, überprüfte den Halterungen. „Für mich fühlt sie sich nicht anders an als zuvor", meinte der Alpha-Beta.

„Sie ist aber anders", beharrte Andrea, „Sie passt nicht mehr richtig. Diese Bastarde müssen irgendetwas mit ihr angestellt haben." Michonne sah sie wissend an, sagte aber nichts.

_Das ist keine Einbildung, es ist wirklich so!, _hätte Andrea gerne erklärt, aber sie ließ es bleiben, sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin ihr nicht glauben würde.

Nach der Flucht aus dem Kannibalen-Nest musste sich die Gruppe entscheiden, was als nächstes zu tun war. Und es herrschte keine Einigkeit. Die meisten von ihnen, vor allem Daryl und Maggie, wollten nach Beth suchen, die unter Daryls Nase weg entführt worden war. Doch Glenns neuer Alpha-Freund, der rothaarige Abraham, erklärte ihnen, dass sie den Omega Eugene nach Washington bringen mussten, da er über lebenswichtige Informationen verfügte mit denen man die Infektion heilen könnte. Als Bob das hörte, strahlte er sie alle an: „Seht ihr, es gibt immer noch Hoffnung."

Andrea konnte nicht ganz verstehen, wie jemand, der beinahe von anderen Menschen gegessen worden war, immer noch so fröhlich und positiv sein konnte. Ja, es klang zu gut um wahr zu sein (was ihr eine Warnung hätte sein sollen), aber sie durften nicht vergessen, dass Beth verloren und die Kannibalen immer noch irgendwo dort draußen waren. Nur, dass sie es vergaßen, weil sie einfach nicht damit rechneten, dass diese sie verfolgen könnten. Wer wäre nach dem Massaker, das ihr Rudel in Terminus angerichtet hatte, verrückt genug dazu?

Aber was erwartete man von Gareths verrückter Brut? Vermutlich hatten sie das Menschenfleisch roh gegessen und waren davon verrückt geworden. Während sie also Unterschlupf in der Kirche von Pater Gabriel, einem verängstigten und eher nutzlosen Beta, fanden und darüber diskutierten, was zu tun sei, waren ihnen die Kannibalen die ganzen Zeit auf der Spur und schnappten sich Bob, während er Wache stand.

Letztlich töteten sie die Alphas aus Terminus genau in dieser Kirche. Machten sie direkt vor den Altar nieder. „Bitte", bettelte Pater Gabriel, „Nicht hier. Das ist ein Haus Gottes."

„Das hier sind nur vier Wände und ein Dach", belehrte ihn Maggie. Ihren Glauben an Gott hatte sie offenbar schon länger hinter sich gelassen. Andrea wusste nicht, ob sie den ihren noch hatte oder nicht. Die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit machten es ihr schwer sich das, was davon übrig geblieben war, noch zu erhalten. Philips alptraumhafte Rückkehr in ihr Leben hatte sie zumindest davon überzeugt, dass Gott sie verlassen hatte.

Sie fanden Bob doch noch lebendig. Nur, dass er nicht mehr lange lebte. Es waren nicht die verloren Körperteile, die ihn töteten, es war ein Biss. Der von den Toten, nicht von den Lebenden. „Ich will nicht, dass du die Hoffnung aufgibst", sagte er zu Sasha, „Keiner von euch sollte das." Doch worauf sollten sie noch hoffen? Darauf, dass sie Beth irgendwie magisch zurückbekommen würden? Darauf, dass sie es irgendwie nach Washington schaffen würden, wo Eugene ein Heilmittel für den Virus erschaffen würde? Beides erschien Andrea so weit weg wie unwahrscheinlich.

Tief in sich wusste sie, dass Bob noch am Leben wäre, wenn sie nicht nach Terminus gegangen wären. Wenn sie auf ihr Bauchgefühl gehört hätte und Maggie davon abgebracht hätte nach Terminus gehen zu wollen. Wenn sie aus Woodbury gelernt hätte, dass der einzige sichere Hafen, den es gab, der war, den man sich selbst erschuf.

Gabriel sah sie alle an als wären sie Monster. Doch er hatte Gareth und die anderen nicht so erlebt wie sie. Er hatte Woodbury und Philip Blake nicht erlebt. Wusste nicht wie viele bei dem Angriff auf das Gefängnis umgekommen waren. Wusste nicht, dass Bob als einziger immer Hoffnung gehabt hatte und als Belohnung dafür ihm wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aufgefressen worden war. Dass ihn das nicht getötet hatte, war sekundär. Wenn er nicht gebissen worden wäre, hätten ihn die verrückten Kannibalen-Alphas vermutlich ganz aufgegessen, und dann wäre er auch gestorben.

Starb ihre letzte Hoffnung mit Bob? Andrea wusste es nicht. Carol und Daryl waren auf der Suche nach Beth überfällig. Abraham wollte unbedingt nach Washington wegen einer Heilung, an die Andrea nicht glaubte. Ihre Prothese passte nicht mehr, was Michonne nicht wahrhaben wollte. Vielleicht hatte sie nach all der langen Zeit auch einfach nur endlich den Punkt erreicht, an dem ihr klar wurde, dass sie seit dem Ende der Welt nach jeden Strohhalm gegriffen hatte, der ihr Hoffnung vorgegaukelt hatte: Nach dem Strohhalm, der eine neue bessere Weltordnung versprach, nach dem Strohhalm, Shanes Beta sein zu können, nach dem Strohhalm, der sich Woodbury nannte, nach dem Strohhalm, dass sie Philip Blake retten konnte, nach dem Strohhalm, dass sie sich im Gefängnis eine dauerhafte neue Heimat aufbauen konnten, nach dem Strohhalm, dass die Tatsache, dass sie alle in Terminus wiedervereint wurden auch hieß, dass sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten. Vielleicht hatte sie endlich den Punkt erreicht, an dem sie kein Interesse mehr daran hatte nach weiteren Strohhalmen zu greifen, da sie endlich erkannt hatte, dass diese zu leicht brachen.

* * *

**II.**

Drei bewaffnete Alphas zu überwältigen, wenn man selbst keine Waffen besaß, hörte sich schwerer an als es war, wenn man bedachte, dass die nur zu dritt waren und man selbst eine ganze Stadt hinter sich hatte. Negan hatte ihnen viel genommen, was er ihnen aber gelassen hatte waren mehr Medikamente als gut für ihn war. Zwar hatten sie mit Denise die letzte Person mit medizinischer Erfahrung aus ihrer Mitte verloren, aber Beipackzettel konnten die meisten von ihnen. Und so war Avery ihr erstes Ziel, der sich immer gerne Kaffee bringen ließ, während er Wachdienst hatte.

Eigentlich wollte sie wie immer Olivia zu ihm schicken. Avery schien sie zu mögen, unter anderen Umständen hätten sich zwischen ihnen beiden vielleicht etwas entwickeln können, doch Olivia war leider eine grundehrliche Haut und viel zu nervös um unauffällig vergifteten Kaffee abzuliefern. Also entschieden sie, dass jemand abgebrühterer ran musste. Mit Sasha und Rosita jenseits von Gut und Böse nach dem Verlust von Abraham fiel das Los Andrea zu. Irgendwie endete sie immer als Bedienung der Erlöser-Alphas, wie es schien.

„Oh, endlich, du bist eine Lebensretterin!", verkündete Avery, als er sie erblickte wie sie mit dem Kaffee unter seinem Turm auftauchte. Er kam hinunter zu ihr und trank gierig einen tiefen Zug aus der Tasse. „Ich habe das jetzt dringend gebraucht!"verkündete der Alpha. Dann sah er sie zögerlich an. „Ich nehme an Olivia … konnte es heute nicht einrichten vorbeizukommen?", erkundigte er sich langsam.

„Sie … fühlt sich nicht so gut", meinte Andrea.

Averys Gefühle waren deutlich von seinem Gesicht abzulesen. „Nur weil wir Negan folgen, heißt das nicht, dass wir alle auch immer gutheißen, was er tut", meinte er, „Ich … kannst du ihr das vielleicht ausrichten?"

„Du könntest es ihr auch selber sagen", schlug Andrea vor.

„Aber was wenn sie nicht bereit ist mir zuzuhören?", wollte Avery kleinlaut wissen.

Manchmal fragte sich Andrea, was genau Shanes Hintergedanken gewesen waren, als er ausgerechnet diese Alphas als seine Lieutnants für Alexandria ausgewählt hatte. Sie befolgten Befehle, so viel war klar, aber … Manchmal hatte Andrea das Gefühl, dass sie vor allen und jedem Angst hatten. Was vermutlich erklärte, warum sie sich Negan angeschlossen hatten. Sie wussten, dass der sie vor der großen bösen Welt beschützen würde. Ein anderer Alpha hätte einfach verlangt, dass man ihm zuhörte, aber Avery, nun der war anders gestrickt. „Ich werde ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen", versprach Andrea, da es sowieso schon egal war.

„Okay, klasse! Danke! Ich muss dann zurück auf meinen Posten, sonst kriege ich noch Ärger", meinte Avery.

„Viel Spaß mit deinem Kaffee", verabschiedete sich Andrea und sah dann zu wie der Alpha zurück auf den Turm kletterte. Dann wartete sie ab. Sie musste nicht besonders lange warten, bis der Kaffee seine Wirkung tat. Avery brach mit einem Mal in sich zusammen. Holly tat auf ihrer Seite so als hätte sie nichts bemerkt, während Tobin, dessen Silhouette von hinten der von Avery ähnelte, den Platz des anderen Alphas einnahm, der von Scott herunter und weiter zum Gefängnis geschleppt wurde.

Damit hatten sie den ersten erledigt. Fehlten noch zwei weitere. Jacob würde bald nachsehen kommen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Morales hatte ihn dazu eingeteilt das zu machen, weil er es nicht selber machen wollte. Während Shane selbst immer wieder seine Rundgänge durch Alexandria unternommen hatte, mangelte es Morales an dessen Kontrollzwang, er überließ das lieber anderen. Wenn Avery Wachdienst hatte, dann waren Jacob die Rundgänge überlassen.

Gabriel wartete schon auf seiner Position. Als sich Jacobs Gestalt dem Tor näherte, fing der Pater den Alpha ab und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch. Unterdessen brachten sich die anderen in Position. Nachdem Jacob scheinbar fertig mit Gabriel war, näherte er sich dem Tor und rief hinauf: „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Kein Toter oder Lebender zu sehen!", rief Holly hinunter.

„Bei dir auch alles klar, Avery?", rief Jacob zu Tobin hinauf, erhielt aber keine Antwort, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Dann blinzelte er und sah genauer hin. Und erkannte Tobin. „Hey, wieso ist Tobin dort oben? Wo steckt Avery?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Musste austreten!", rief Holly hinunter, „Ist länger her, er dürfte was Schlechtes gegessen haben!"

In Jacob schien es zu arbeiten. Er drehte sich um und wollte sich davon machen, als Tara neben ihm auftauchte und ihm den Arm um den Hals legte. „Hey, Jacob, alles klar?", begrüßte sie den Alpha fröhlich.

„Hast du Avery gesehen?", wollte dieser daraufhin wissen.

„Nein. Wieso? Hat er was angestellt?", gab Tara zurück.

„Ich hoffe nicht", meinte Jacob und wandte sich um und starrte Andrea direkt an, die die Chance genutzt hatte um sich an ihn heranzuschleichen. „Hi", meinte sie. Jacob schluckte angesichts ihres Anblicks. „Hi", murmelte er, „Ähm, hört mal, Mädels, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schon mal erwähnt habe, aber nur weil Negan etwas tut, heißt das nicht, dass ich – ehm- es gut heiße, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Ich – ehm – bin nicht immer seiner Meinung."

„Das ist gut zu wissen", meinte Andrea.

Nun näherte sich Michonne ihnen und blieb hinter Andrea stehen. „Hallo, Babe", sagte sie zu Andrea über Tara hinweg, „Wer kocht eigentlich heute?" Jacob schien nun regelrecht der Angstschweiß auszubrechen.

Die Sache mit Jacob war die – er hatte eigentlich vom ersten Tag an Angst vor den Bewohnern von Alexandria gehabt und war sehr schlecht darin gewesen das zu verbergen. „Ähm, könntet ihr alle mir vielleicht ein wenig Platz zum Atmen lassen?", wollte er wissen und sah sich ähnlich einem scheuenden Pferd um. Und erblickte Morgan, der ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt mit verschränkten Armen stehen blieb.

Das war der Moment, in dem Jacob nach seinem Gewehr griff. Oder besser gesagt greifen wollte, doch Tara hatte dieses bereits gepackt. „Tut das bitte nicht", bat Jacob nun leise. „Was genau sollen wir nicht tun?", erkundigte sich Andrea, während Daryl mit Averys Gewehr neben ihr auftauchte und auf Jacob zielte, woraufhin dieser erneut schluckte und zuließ, dass Tara ihm seine Waffe entwand.

„Das hier, tut das bitte nicht, das führt zu nichts anderen als zu noch mehr Toten", meinte Jacob.

„Das werden wir ja sehen", verkündete Daryl, „Los jetzt!" Er deutete Jacob in die Richtung des Gefängnisses zu gehen. Diese trabte in die entsprechende Richtung los.

„Das waren zwei", bemerkte Michonne, „Jetzt noch Morales."

Tara reichte Andrea Jacobs Gewehr. „Du kennst ihn von Früher. Wenn du dir Ehre willst…", meinte die andere Beta-Frau.

„Ich will sie nicht, aber ich nehme sie trotzdem", meinte Andrea. Die Zeiten, in denen sie Morales gekannt hatte, waren lange vorüber.

Als sie und Daryl mit ihren Gewehren Deannas Büro stürmten, fanden sie Morales hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzend vor, der sie überrascht anstarrte. „Was genau soll das jetzt werden?", wunderte er sich.

„Den Schlüssel zum Waffenschrank!", forderte Daryl anstatt zu antworten.

Morales sah zwischen dem Omega und Andrea hin und her und warf den Schlüssel dann vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch. „Sonst noch was?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Ja, heb die Hände und komm mit uns mit!", forderte Daryl.

„Diesen Gefallen kann ich euch nicht tun", meinte Morales und griff in die Richtung seines Gürtels. „Halt! Oder ich schieße dir die Hand weg!", meinte Andrea.

„Ich würde auf sie hören. Sie zielt mit dem Ding nicht mehr so gut wie früher. Könnte die Hand werden oder auch dein Bauch…", riet Daryl dem innehaltenden Alpha.

Der schnupperte, versuchte herauszufinden, ob sie blufften, entschied aber dann offensichtlich, dass das nicht der Fall war. Vorsichtig entfernte er seine Hand wieder von seiner Waffe. „Das ist nicht gerade die Art von Nachvorneblicken, die ich meinte, als ich Rick gegenüber davon gesprochen habe", meinte er, „Was bitte versprecht ihr euch hiervon? Sobald Negan erfährt, was hier vor sich geht - und er wird es erfahren – gibt es noch mehr Tote."

„Seltsam wie ihr das immer wieder sagt", bemerkte Andrea, „Sag mir, bist du dabei jemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass ihr zu diesen mehr Toten zählen könntet?"

Morales schnaubte. „Klar. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht was ihr euch von all dem hier erhofft", erwiderte er.

„Wer sagt, dass wir uns irgendetwas erhoffen?", gab Andrea zurück, „Vielleicht haben wir die Hoffnung schon lange hinter uns gelassen und wollen jetzt nur noch, dass ihr versteht wie sich es sich anfühlt so zu leben."

* * *

**III.**

„Wir haben euch geholfen, haben nichts anders getan als euch zu helfen, seit wir euch getroffen haben", erklärte Abraham Rick, „Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass ihr uns helft. Glenn und Tara haben uns versprochen uns nach Washington zu begleiten. Wenn ihr andere nicht mitgehen wollt, dann ist das eure Sache, aber wir dürfen hier keine Zeit mehr verschwenden."

Wenn Glenn mit Abraham ging, das wusste jeder, dann würde Maggie ebenfalls mit ihm gehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass es Rick besonders nach dem Verlust von Bob, zutiefst widerstrebte das Rudel noch weiter aufzuteilen. Carol und Daryl waren nicht wiedergekommen. Pater Gabriel wirkte nicht wie jemand, der von ihrer Anwesenheit in seiner Kirche begeistert war. Sie konnten Judith nicht ohne guten Grund quer durchs Land schleppen. Andrea würde Rick gerne beraten, nur wusste sie nicht, was sie ihm raten sollte.

Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie von Glenns neuen Freunden halten sollte. Tara verbarg offensichtlich ein Geheimnis, Eugene der Omega, der sie alle retten sollte, wirkte ungewöhnlich nervös, während Abraham und Rosita professionell aber kalt zu sein schienen.

„Wir verstehen ja wie wichtig euer Auftrag ist", sagte Rick, „Aber wir können nicht ohne unsere Freunde gehen. Und wir können uns auch nicht wieder trennen, das müsst ihr doch verstehen." Er deutete hilflos in die Gruppe. „Was wenn noch mehr überlebende Kannibalen aus Terminus dort draußen sind? Was wenn Carol und Daryl uns brauchen?"

„Verschanzt euch hier in der Kirche, bis wir zurück sind", schlug Abraham vor, „Wir werden zurückkommen. Ich verspreche, dass wir zurückkommen werden."

Pater Gabriels Miene zeigte deutlich wie wenig er von diesem Vorschlag hielt. Andrea wechselte einen Blick mit Michonne, während Tyreese Judith auf seinen Knie schaukelte, und Sasha ins Nichts starrte. Carl stand an die Wand gelehnt da und seufzte. Maggie und Glenn wirkten hin und hergerissen. Nichts schien daran vorbeizuführen, dass ihr Rudel weiter schrumpfen würde. Und das für nichts und wieder nichts.

Andrea wusste es einfach. Sie wusste es. Sie blickte Eugene an, er wich ihren Blick aus. Er war so weit gegangen ihren Transporter zu sabotieren um nicht von der Gruppe wegzumüssen. Andrea hatte bisher nicht zu viel in diese Tat hinein projiziert. Sie hatte angenommen, dass es dem Omega einfach nur wichtig gewesen war dem Rudel zu helfen. Aber jetzt … wenn er wirklich den Schlüssel zu ihrer aller Rettung in den Händen hielt, warum bestand er dann nicht lautstärker darauf nach Washington gebracht zu werden, warum überließ er es immer seinem Alpha dieses Ziel zu betonen? „Du willst gar nicht nach Washington, oder?", wandte sie sich an Eugene.

„Ich will niemanden im Stich lassen", erwiderte dieser, „Carol hat uns aus Terminus gerettet. Wenn sie uns jetzt braucht, dann ist es unsere Pflicht sie zu retten." Er glaubte auch nicht daran, dass irgendeine Rettung für sie alle in Washington zu finden war, soviel war offensichtlich. Zumindest für Andrea. Abraham sah es offenbar nicht, doch Abraham war besessen von seiner Mission, besessen davon alle zu retten. Als würde sein Erfolg oder Misserfolg in dieser Sache seinen ganzen Wert ausmachen.

Sie kam nicht mehr dazu weitere Fragen zu stellen, da in diesem Moment jemand an die Kirchentüre klopfte. Michonne ging nachsehen - es war Daryl. Und er hatte einen Fremden bei sich, aber keine Carol. Der Fremde war ein männlicher Omega, der sich als Noah vorstellte. „Er kennt Beth", erklärte Daryl.

„Beth wird im Grady Memorial in Atlanta gefangen gehalten", erklärte Noah, „Ich war dort ebenfalls ein Sklave. Sie hat mir geholfen zu fliehen, konnte aber nicht mit mir kommen."

„Carol ist auch dort", meinte Daryl düster. Offenbar hatte er anstatt Beth zu retten nun auch noch Carol verloren.

„Es sind die Wachleute. Diese Alphas haben dort das Kommando übernommen. Alle versklavt, selbst die Ärzte. Sie retten Verwundete und zwingen sie dann ihre Schuld abzuarbeiten, nur dass man niemals frei kommt, weil die Schuld nie bezahlt wird, da sie für Kost und Logie aufkommen. Es ist ein Teufelskreis", erklärte Noah.

„Natürlich sind es Alphas", meinte Andrea bitter, „Es sind immer Alphas."

Abraham warf ihr nun einen betroffenen Blick zu. „Das ist nicht…", begann er.

„Es ist wahr. Es sind immer Alphas. Philip und seine Miliz. Gareth und seine Kannibalen. Und nun diese Wachleute. Es sind immer Alphas", betonte Andrea, „Alphas, die sich zusammenschließen. Und wir? Was haben wir schon? Michonne. Und uns andere. Wir haben keine Chance. Noch weniger, wenn Glenn und Maggie mit Abraham und seinen Leuten gehen." Vor langer Zeit hatte sie sich für die Gleichberechtigung der Alphas eingesetzt, es kam ihr vor als wäre das eine Ewigkeit her.

„Wir sind bisher klar gekommen", meinte Rick, „Wir haben es bis hierher geschafft. Wir werden auch das schaffen. Wir … wir schaffen das. Ob es nun Alphas sind oder nicht." Carl trat neben seinen Vater und umarmte ihn und sagte dann einfach nur: „Frag ihn einfach, Dad. Bitte frag ihn doch einfach."

Rick wandte sich Abraham zu. „Du hast recht. Ihr habt uns geholfen. Ihr habt nichts anderes getan als uns zu helfen. Ihr habt uns geholfen sie alle zu jagen und zu töten. Ihr seid bei uns geblieben trotz eurer wichtigen Mission. Trotzdem bitte ich euch jetzt uns noch einmal zu helfen. Wenn ihr uns helft Beth und Carol zu befreien, dann kommen wir alle mit euch nach Washington. Darauf habt ihr mein Wort", sagte er, „Bitte helft uns."

Andrea erwartete eigentlich, dass Abraham ablehnen würde. Dass er die Wichtigkeit seiner Mission betonen würde. Die Dringlichkeit eine Heilung zu finden. Doch stattdessen sagte er: „Also gut, wir helfen euch. Ein letztes Mal helfen wir euch noch. Aber dann geht es auf nach Washington."

Natürlich würden sie niemals bis nach Washington kommen, aber das konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keiner ahnen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie alle einfach nur froh darüber, dass sie Hilfe zugesichert bekommen hatten und damit nun eine reale Chance hatten Carol und Beth zu retten. Sie dachten Abrahams Hilfe würde bedeuten, dass es bergauf gehen würde. Offenbar hatten sie nach all dieser Zeit immer noch nicht gelernt, dass Gott, wenn es ihn geben sollte, sie nicht nur verlassen hatte, sondern regelrecht gegen sie sein musste.

* * *

**IV.**

Es war ein Kriegskonzil. Es gab kein anderes Wort dafür. Nachdem sie sich um all ihre Erlöser-Besucher gekümmert hatten, gab es auch keinen Grund dafür, warum nicht alle Bewohner von Alexandria daran teilnehmen sollten, also hielten sie es am Dorfplatz ab. Judith und die anderen Kinder spielten ein wenig abseits miteinander.

„Wenn wir das hier tun, dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr", erklärte Rick gerade, „Ich könnte euch jetzt falsche Versprechungen machen, sagen, dass es schnell gehen wird und keine weiteren Auswirkungen auf Alexandria haben wird, aber das wären Lügen. Wenn wir das tun, dann könnte uns das unsere Heimat kosten, diese Stadt hier. Deswegen ist das hier eure letzte Chance alles noch einmal abzublasen. Wenn ihr euch gegen unsere Strategie entscheidet, dann verlassen diejenigen von uns, die trotzdem kämpfen wollen, die Stadt und ziehen die anderen so nicht mit hinein. Aber ihr müsst euch jetzt entscheiden, ein für alle mal. Alle, die dagegen sind, sollen sich jetzt melden."

Natürlich meldete sich niemand. Keiner hier wollte unter Besatzung leben, keiner hier wollte als Negans Sklave leben. Andrea hatte mit dieser Entscheidung gerechnet. Es war nicht allzu lange her, dass diese Stadt noch in Rick und seinem Rudel den Feind gesehen hatte und die Neuankömmlinge am liebsten sofort wieder loswegworden wäre. Von Negan waren die Leute natürlich noch weniger begeistert.

„Gut. Wer nicht kämpfen will, der muss auch nicht kämpfen", fuhr Rick fort, „Niemand wird dazu gezwungen etwas zu tun, bei dem er sich nicht wohlfühlt. Und niemand wird jemand anderem Vorwürfe machen, wenn sich dieser nicht zur Waffe greifen möchte. Gewalt liegt nicht in jedermanns Natur, und das ist auch in Ordnung so. Jeder kann auf seine Weise helfen, und die wird nicht für jeden gleich aussehen." Rick nickte bei diesen Worten Enid zu. „Aber egal, was ihr tut, ihr tragt einen Teil zum Erfolg unsere Sache bei."

Nach diesen Worten begann er damit Fragen zu beantworten und Pläne dazulegen. Nachdem die allgemeine Besprechung vorbei war, zog sich der engere Kreis in Erics und Aarons Haus zurück um weitere Pläne zu schmieden.

„Entschuldige, Rick, aber ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich mitkämpfen möchte", wandte sich Eric dort angekommen an den anderen Omega, „Ich weiß, dass ihr mich nicht als Aktivposten einplant, und ich weiß auch warum" (Eric war von Aarons aktiver Teilnahme an den diversen gegen die Erlöser gerichteten Taten der letzten Zeit nicht gerade begeistert gewesen. Aaron hatte seine Eheprobleme nach Möglichkeit weggelacht, aber ja, sie waren da gewesen) „Aber ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass du ab jetzt auf mich zählen kannst."

Rick musterte den anderen Omega besorgt. „Wie ich sagte, jeder soll das beitragen, mit dem er sich wohlfühlt. Du musst nicht zur Waffe greifen, es gibt viele Dinge, die du trotzdem noch tun kannst, die uns helfen würden", meinte er.

„Ich will aber", meinte Eric, „Ich will an eurer Seite stehen."

Rick nickte daraufhin nur, und Eric ging dann zurück zu seinem Gefährten. „Warum wirkst du so als würde dich das nicht glücklich machen?", wollte Andrea von Rick wissen.

„Weil es das nicht tut. Sieh uns doch an, unsere Truppe. Wir haben so wenige Alphas und müssen das kompensieren. Aber Omegas sollten nicht zu Waffe greifen müssen. Hätte Alexandria nicht eigentlich der Ort sein sollen, an dem wir das nicht mehr müssen, keiner von uns? Stattdessen haben wir es geschafft, dass alle hier nun genauso kaputt werden wie wir. Das kann doch auch nicht richtig sein, oder?", erklärte Rick düster, „Ich will Negan töten und seine Erlöser besiegen, und ich weiß, dass wir das nur schaffen, wenn wir genug Leute an unserer Seite haben, aber ich kann das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass wir aus friedlichen normalen Menschen Leute wie uns machen."

„Da höre ich Spencer Monroe reden und nicht Rick Grimes", meinte Andrea, „Und zur Waffe greifen ist etwas verfrüht gesagt, findest du nicht? Erst einmal brauchen wir Waffen, nach denen wir greifen können."

„Daran arbeiten wir", erwiderte Rick, „Und nicht mehr lange und wir haben genug nach denen wir greifen können." Er seufzte. „Was wir wirklich bräuchten wäre ein Insider. Jemanden aus Negans engstem Kreis, der auf unserer Seite steht. Dann wäre alles viel leichter."

„Nun, wir haben ….", begann Andrea, doch Rick unterbrach sie.

„Nein", meinte er nur, „Wir haben bereits einen Ersatzplan dafür, das weißt du."

„Ich weiß auch, dass du gerade selbst gesagt hast, dass es leichter wäre, wenn…", meinte sie, doch er unterbrach sie, „Ihn habe ich damit nicht gemeint, weil es nie funktionieren würde, Negan wüsste es. Er wüsste es sofort. Wie auch immer, ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Hast du Einwände gegen den Plan prinzipiell oder nur gegen dieses Detail?"

Andrea seufzte. „Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass du voreingenommen bist, was das alles angeht, und dass wir alle Ressourcen, die wir haben, nutzen sollten", meinte sie, „Aber nein, ich habe keine prinzipiellen Einwände. Auch wenn … Aber lassen wir das."

„Du denkst, ich würde dich nicht passend einsetzen", erriet Rick ihre Gedanken, „Jemand muss hier die Stellung halten. Jemand, auf den ich mich verlassen kann. Und diese Person bist nun mal du."

„Trotzdem wäre ich lieber dort draußen bei euch. Wenn ich noch beide Arme hätte…"

„Würde ich mich genauso entscheiden. Das weißt du", meinte Rick, „Ich vertraue dir Judiths Leben an. Sagt das nicht alles?" Leider tat es das, trotzdem sie hasste es nicht an der Frontlinie zu stehen. _Aber wer sagt, dass die Frontlinie nicht bald zu uns hierher kommt?_

Und genau deswegen musste jemand hier die Stellung halten, der wusste, was er tat.

„Also gut. Weiß jeder, was er zu tun hat?", wollte Rick dann von den anderen wissen, die alle nickten, „Dann an die Arbeit!" Und damit legten sie los.

Während die meisten aufbrachen um die ihnen zugeteilten Aufgaben zu erledigen, drückte Andrea nur kurz Michonnes Schulter und beschloss dann, dass das alles jetzt wohl bedeutete, dass sie nun diejenige war, die unruhige Rundgänge durch Alexandria zu gehen hatte. Das war jetzt ihr Job.

Sie kam am Gefängnis vorbei und sah Daryl aus diesem herauskommen. Er wischte sich die Hand ab. „Hattest du Erfolg?", wollte sie wissen.

„Falls die Information stimmt, die wir bekommen haben, dann ja", meinte er, „Damit ist es wohl an der Zeit für mich ebenfalls aufzubrechen." Sein Blick schweifte ins Nichts. „Pass auf unser Nest auf, Andrea", bat er dann, „Wir wollen eine Heimat haben, zu der wir zurückkehren können, wenn das alles vorbei ist."

„Ich gebe mein Bestes", versprach sie. Daryl nickte nur und war dann verschwunden. Andrea warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf den Eingang zum Gefängnis. Sollte sie nachsehen, welchen Schaden Daryl angerichtet hatte? Hatte er vielleicht überhaupt keinen anrichten müssen? Hatte der sowieso schon verschreckte Jacob von sich aus gesungen? Oder würde sie darin blutende und weinende Erlöser vorfinden? Wollte sie das überhaupt wissen?

_Wir machen aus friedlichen normalen Menschen Leute wie uns. _In der Tat. Und was für Leute waren sie eigentlich? Was genau unterschied sie an Tagen wie heute noch von den Erlösern oder Philip Blake? _Dass wir das alles nicht tun um uns selbst zu bereichern, sondern nur um uns gegen die anderen zu verteidigen, das unterscheidet uns von ihnen allen. Das war immer schon so. _Obwohl Philip in seinem verdrehten Hirn auch der Ansicht gewesen war, dass er sich nur gegen seine Feinde verteidigte. _Aber wir sind nicht wie er. Keiner von uns ist wie er. _Nun, wenn sie das beweisen wollte, dann musste sie wohl oder übel nachsehen gehen, nicht wahr? Sie atmete tief durch und betrat das Gefängnis.

Morales, Avery, und Jacob saßen in der einzigen vorhandenen Zelle, der Zelle, die sie gebaut hatten, nachdem sie hier angekommen waren, die Deanna Monroe niemals hier hatte haben wollen, die sich aber als so notwendig entpuppt hatte. Alle drei lebten noch, und niemand wirkte besonders schwer verletzt. „Benötigt ihr medizinische Versorgung?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Wir kommen zurecht", knurrte Morales und hielt dabei seine Hand umklammert, „Tu nicht so, als würde es dich kümmern, was aus uns wird."

„Es kümmert mich aber. Nicht wir haben euch als Feinde ausgewählt, das habt ihr getan", rief ihm Andrea in Erinnerung, „Es tut mir leid, wenn ihr das Gefühl habt ungerecht behandelt worden zu sein, aber so geht es uns schon seit langem. Wir tun nur das, was wir tun müssen um uns zu verteidigen."

„Ihr könnt keinen Krieg gegen Negan gewinnen", knurrte Morales, „Seht ihr nicht, dass all eure Versuche euch mit ihm anzulegen erst zu all euren Problem geführt haben? Ihr wart es doch, die uns zuerst angegriffen haben!"

„Weil ihr andere Rudel versklavt habt! Wenn Gregory uns niemals von euch erzählt hätte, wer sagt, dass ihr dann nicht eines Tages vor unseren Toren aufgetaucht wärt und uns angegriffen und unterworfen hättet? Das ist es doch was ihr tut? Und wir versuchen nur dem ein Ende zu setzen", verteidigte Andrea ihr Rudel, „Wir wollen in friedlicher Nachbarschaft mit unseren Nachbarn leben und nicht in Angst vor ihnen. Alles, was wir wollten, war Handel mit Hilltop. Aber Hilltop konnte nicht mit uns handeln, weil sie zu viel von ihrer Ernte an euch abgeben mussten. Genau wie das Königreich. Und wer weiß wie viele andere Gemeinden noch. Ihr habt einfach entschieden, dass ihr wichtiger seid als alle anderen. Dass wir anderen euch mehr geben müssen als allen anderen, obwohl ihr es nicht einmal braucht und ihr uns nichts dafür im Gegenzug anbietet. Außer euren Schutz, der darin besteht uns jede Möglichkeit zu nehmen uns selbst zu verteidigen. Angenommen es würde wirklich ein überlegener Feind auftauchen und uns angreifen, wie schnell wären die Erlöser hier um uns zu retten? Würden sie überhaupt kommen? Warum sollten sie? Und bis sie hier wären, wären wir alle tot. Was genau ist daran Schutz? Negan hat uns vier bewaffnete entbehrliche Alphas zu unserem Schutz gegen Horden von Beißern und jede Art von feindlichen Rudeln hiergelassen. Wie sollten die uns jemals wirklich beschützen können? Partnerschaft bedeutet, dass man nimmt und gibt. Alles, was ihr tut, ist nehmen. Zuletzt habt ihr uns unseren Nachwuchs weggenommen. Genug ist nun mal genug. Wenn ihr wirklich denkt, dass ihr die Guten in dieser Geschichte seid, dann stimmt etwas ganz gewaltig nicht mit euch!"

„Hey!", protestierte Jacob schwach, „Was heißt hier entbehrliche Alphas?"

Andrea verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Vielleicht kommt es dir nicht fair vor, aber so läuft es nun einmal", meinte Morales, „Und es hat funktioniert, bis ihr aufgetaucht seid. Negan hat nun mal die größte Macht. Ihr solltet euch glücklich schätzen, dass er sich dazu entschlossen hat euch absorbieren zu wollen anstatt euch einfach zu töten. Manchmal läuft es eben nicht so, wie man möchte, man kann sich aber mit allen arrangieren, aus allem das Beste machen. Wir haben das so gemacht. Warum macht ihr es nicht auch so? Das würde euch viel Leid ersparen."

„Ich nehme an, es ist leichter sich mit einer Ungerechtigkeit zu arrangieren, wenn man auf der Seite steht, die von dieser profitiert", meinte Andrea, „Was uns angeht … Nun, ich schätze, wenn du dich dazu entschlossen hättest bei uns zu bleiben anstatt dich von uns zu trennen, damals auf dem Weg zum CDC, dann würdest du uns diese Frage nicht stellen." Irgendwann zwischen Woodbury und Alexandria, zwischen dem Angriff auf das Gefängnis und Terminus, zwischen dem Grady Memorial und den Wölfen hatte sich das Rudel dazu entschlossen sich nicht mehr einfach nur mit den Ungerechtigkeiten des Lebens zu arrangieren sondern sie zu bekämpfen, immer und überall, für sich selbst und für andere. Und damit würden sie jetzt nicht aufhören, nachdem ihr Kampf sie Abraham gekostet hatte. Im Gegenteil, sein Verlust würde sie nur dazu bringen noch härter zu kämpfen.

„Selbst mit den Informationen, die ihr aus uns herausbekommen habt, könnt ihr nicht gewinnen", beharrte Morales, „Wozu stellt ihr euch einen Kampf, den ihr nicht gewinnen könnt?"

„Wer sagt, dass wir ihn nicht gewinnen können?", gab Andrea zurück, „Wir haben schon ganz andere Kämpfe gewonnen. Es mag uns viel kosten, wir rechnen nicht damit nur mit einen blauen Auge davon zu kommen, aber wir werden gewinnen."

Morales schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich werde diesen Satz auf deinen Grabstein schreiben", verkündete er, „Was ist eigentlich mit Shane? Warum sitzt er nicht hier bei uns? Hat er uns endgültig verraten? Oder habt ihr ihn umgebracht?"

„Shane ist nicht eure Sorge", meinte Andrea, „Er ist unsere." Tatsächlich hätte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt eigentlich bereits mit seinem Auftritt gerechnet gehabt. Dass es zu diesem aber nicht gekommen war, beunruhigte sie leicht. Es wäre wohl besser, wenn sie nach ihm sehen würde. „Also, ich frage euch ein letztes Mal, ob ihr medizinische Versorgung braucht oder nicht!"

Avery öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch Morales schnappte: „Wie gesagt, es geht uns gut!"

Andrea zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie ihr wollt", meinte sie spitz und ließ die drei gefangenen Alphas dann in ihrer Zelle zurück. Wer stur war, musste eben leiden.

Ihr nächster Weg führte sie nach Hause. Die Türe zu Ricks Schlafzimmer war aus den Angeln gebrochen worden. Shane allerdings fand sie stumm auf Ricks Bett dasitzend vor. _Interessant._

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und wartete ab. „Sag mir wenigstens was der Plan ist?", wollte er leise von ihr wissen.

„Die erste Phase besteht aus der Rekrutierung von Verbündeten und dem Requirieren von Waffen", erklärte Andrea, „Diese Phase läuft gerade."

„Verstehe." Shane sah sie nicht an. Er starrte ins Nichts. Wirkte geschlagen, besiegt bis in die Knochen. „Muss ich … muss ich wirklich hier drin bleiben, bis alles vorbei ist?", fragte er dann.

Andrea zuckte die Schultern. „Ich glaube, dass Rick einfach nicht will, dass du zwischen die Fronten gerätst", meinte sie.

„Wie soll ich ihm beweisen, dass ich auf seiner Seite stehe, wenn ich nicht an seiner Seite sein darf?", wollte Shane bitter wissen, „Wie soll ich … damit leben zu wissen, dass er dort draußen ist sein Leben riskiert, sowie die Leben von allen anderen, und ich nichts dagegen tun kann? Wie soll ich ihn nicht beschützen, wenn er mich doch braucht? Warum verlangt er das von mir? Wenn er schon sterben will, warum darf ich dann nicht mit ihm sterben?" Shane vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Was für ein Test soll das überhaupt sein?", murmelte er.

Andrea legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Nichts tun zu dürfen mag hart sein, aber manchmal ist es nötig. Sieh es so, wenn alles schief geht, bist du der einzige Alpha, der hier noch übrig ist. Dann bist du Judiths einzige überlebende Familie", sagte sie, „Wenn er dich zurücklässt, dann tut er das nicht ohne Grund. Und ich bin sicher, dass er nicht denkt, dass du die ganze Zeit hier in diesem Zimmer sitzen bleibst. Er wollte nur sehen, ob du auf seine Anweisungen hörst. Und das hast du. Das war der Test. Du hast ihn bestanden. Hast alles richtig gemacht."

„Es fühlt sich kein bisschen so an", meinte Shane dazu nur tonlos. Und sie konnte ihm nachfühlen, warum er dieser Meinung war. Doch sie sagte nichts dazu.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	5. Anpassung

_Zusätzliche Warnings: TransCharaktere (Beta zu Alpha) (Grady Memorial)_

* * *

**Anpassung**

* * *

**I.**

Maggie hatte bereits so viel in ihrem Leben verloren, dass sie manchmal dachte, dass es nicht viel mehr gab, dass sie verlieren könnte, doch dann wurde sie daran erinnert, was sie alles noch hatte, und was sie alles noch verlieren konnte. Deswegen war sie auch so überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Glenn noch am Leben sein musste, und dass sie ihren Gefährten wiederfinden würde, weil sie sich um keinen Preis der Welt damit abfinden wollte, dass sie ihn auch noch verloren hatte. Es war schlimm genug gewesen ihren Vater zu verlieren, aber sich der Realität zu stellen, dass sie vermutlich auch noch ihre Schwester und ihren Gefährten verloren hatte, nein, das kam absolut nicht in Frage. Und sie fand Glenn wieder, wurde mit ihm vereint, und erfuhr, dass außerdem auch noch die Chance bestehen konnte, dass Beth noch am Leben war, irgendwo dort draußen.

Daryl schien sich gefühlte hundertmal bei ihr dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er Beth verloren hatte. Und sie musste ihm gefühlte hundertmal versichern, dass sie ihm keine Schuld gab, dass sie ihm einfach nur dankbar für die Neuigkeiten war, dass Beth überhaupt noch irgendwo dort draußen sein könnte, dass es eine Möglichkeit auf Wiedervereinigung der beiden Omega-Schwestern gab. Natürlich bereiteten ihr Daryls Neuigkeiten in Wahrheit Sorge, schon vor dem Ende der Zivilisation war es kein gutes Zeichen gewesen, wenn ein Omega von der offenen Straße weg entführt worden war. Heutzutage war es ein noch schlechteres Zeichen, doch sie wollte nicht vom Schlimmsten ausgehen, sondern sich die Hoffnung bewahren.

Glenn hatte Abraham versprochen mit ihm nach Washington zu gehen, und Maggie, die nie mehr vorhatte sich von ihrem Gefährten zu trennen, würde in diesem Fall mit ihm gehen. Doch wenn sie das täte, würde das zugleich bedeuteten, dass sie darauf verzichtete nach Beth zu suchen. Daryl war entschlossen sie zu suchen, genau wie Rick, doch sie hatten im Prinzip keine Anhaltspunkte für diese Suche. Nur das Kreuz auf dem Auto, was aber nichts zu bedeuten haben musste, wie Maggie aus eigener Erfahrung wusste. Washington hingegen versprach ein Heilmittel für sie alle. Und Glenn hatte sein Wort gegeben und wollte es auch einhalten.

Doch dann verschwanden auch noch Carol und Daryl, und sie verloren Bob und töteten Gareth und seine Alphas ohne jede Gnade in Pater Gabriels Kirche. Damit begann der Streit darüber, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte, der sich erledigte als Daryl mit dem Omega Noah auftauchte, der bestätigte, dass Beth noch am Leben war und ihnen erzählte, wo sie gefangen gehalten wurde. Kein Alpha, der etwas auf sich hielt, hätte in diesem Fall seine Hilfe verweigert und einen Omega in Sklaverei belassen.

Also ließen sie nur Carl mit Judith bei Pater Gabriel in der Kirche zurück, und machten sich alle zusammen auf um Beth und Carol aus der Gefangenschaft im Grady Memorial zu retten. Das Krankenhaus einfach zu stürmen hätte zu nichts geführt, das wussten sie alle. Sie mussten schlau an diese Sache herangehen. Es gelang ihnen zwei der Alpha Wachleute zu überwältigen. Rick wollte Dinge über Dawn Lerner, den Alpha des Krankenhauses, in Erfahrung bringen, bevor er sein weiteres Vorgehen festlegte. „Ich muss wissen, ob sie jemand ist, mit dem man verhandeln kann", meinte er, „Oder jemand wie der Gouverneur." Tara wirkte bei diesen Worten ein wenig unruhig, doch Maggie achtete nicht darauf, sondern konzentrierte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gefangenen.

„Alles was wir wollen", meinte sie, „Ist unsere Freunde zurück. Wird euer Alpha sie uns aushändigen oder sind eure Leben ihr egal?"

„Dawn ist nicht … Dawn ist schwierig", erklärte die weibliche Alpha Wache, Shepherd, ihnen, „Aber sie ist nicht vollkommen uneinsichtig, man kann mit ihr reden. Sie wird versuchen unsere Leben zu schützen."

„Also würde sie euch gegen Carol und Beth eintauschen?", vergewisserte sich Rick.

Der männliche Alpha, Lamson, schnaubte, und der weibliche zögerte. „Beth? Sagtet ihr eben Beth? Wie Beth Greene? Nun, das könnte ein Problem werden", gab der weibliche Alpha, Shepherd, dann zu. Und so schnell löste sich Maggies Hoffnung auf eine einfache Wiedervereinigung mit ihrer Schwester ins Nichts auf.

* * *

**II.**

_Ich habe meine gesamte andere Familie verloren, sogar Glenn, aber dieses Baby hier werde ich nicht verlieren, _das sagte sich Maggie immer wieder und hoffte, dass es etwas bewirkte. Ihr Geist schwebte irgendwo in einer absoluten Leere vor sich hin, in der sie nicht über ihre derzeitige Lage nachdenken musste. Darüber, dass sie eine Gefangene war, darüber, dass sie nicht wissen konnte, was aus ihrem Gefährten und all den anderen geworden war. Ja, Negan hatte behauptet, dass er sie alle nach Alexandria zurückgebracht hatte, doch sie glaubte ihm nicht.

Seit jener Konfrontation, in der er das behauptete hatte, und sie ihm ihre Meinung gesagt hatte, war er nicht mehr bei ihr aufgetaucht. Stattdessen wurde sie von Doktor Carson versorgt, der sie wie versprochen von sämtlichen Alpha-Besuchern abschirmte, wenn solche bei ihr auftauchten. Nun, da ihr Zustand stabil war, musste sie nicht in der Krankenstation liegen, sondern hatte ein großzügig eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Obwohl sie aufstehen durfte, konnte sie nirgendwo hingehen, da man sie nicht wirklich aus diesem Schlafzimmer hinausließ. Das Essen bekam sie gebracht, und ein Badezimmer mit Toilette war an ihr Zimmer angeschlossen. Außer dem Doc, der regelmäßig vorbei kam, waren ihre einzigen Besucher, diejenigen, die ihr das Essen brachten, und das waren meistens Beta-Frauen. Wenn einmal doch ein Alpha seine Nase in ihr Zimmer stecken sollte, dann schien Dr. Carson sich wie aus dem Nichts zu materialisieren und den besagten Alpha zu vertreiben. Maggie wusste das zwar zu schätzen, aber sie fragte sich wie lange der Beta-Mediziner das noch aufrecht erhalten konnte, und außerdem begann sie sich zunehmend zu langweilen, was wiederum schlecht war, weil es sie dazu verleitete über ihr Lage und das Schicksal ihres Rudels und das von Glenn nachzudenken. _Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich ja nichts gegen ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden zur Abwechslung einzuwenden, aber… _Nun, immerhin war es nicht wirklich Ruhe und Frieden, im Grunde wartete sie immer noch darauf, dass der nächste Schrecken über sie hereinbrach.

Und dann tauchte er prompt auf. In Form von Negan. Falls Doctor Carson plante sie vor diesem zu retten, würde ihm das wohl eher nicht gelingen. „Hi, Mags, ich weiß ich habe dich vernachlässigt, aber ich bin hier um das wieder gut zu machen!", kündigte der Alpha der Erlöser an, während er sich grinsend in ihre Türe lehnte und ihr fröhlich zuzwinkerte.

„Danke, aber ich verzichte", meinte Maggie nur dazu.

Diese Antwort beeindruckte ihn naturgemäß nicht sonderlich. „Ach, das meinst du nicht so", behauptete er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, „Überhaupt habe ich eine Überraschung für dich. Ich dachte, du fühlst dich hier vielleicht einsam, deswegen habe ich dir jemanden mitgebracht, der das vielleicht ändert." Gegen ihren Willen horchte Maggie auf. _Glenn?, _war ihr erster verräterischer Gedanke.

Doch stattdessen tauchte auf ein „Nun, komm schon, ich dachte du wolltest sie sehen" hin Carl in ihrem Zimmer auf. „Carl!", entfuhr es Maggie erstaunt und leicht besorgt, „Geht es dir gut?"

„Alles in Ordnung", murmelte Carl und ging dann zu ihr hinüber um sie zu umarmen.

„Ach wie süß. Ihr seht jetzt hoffentlich, dass alle eure Unterstellung falsch und unbegründet waren. Maggie geht es gut. Und Carl kann dir bestätigten, meine liebe Mags, dass ich ihn und die anderen, wie ich es dir berichtet habe, nach Hause zurückgebracht habe. Inklusive deines heißgeliebten Gefährten, den ich übrigens angeboten habe hier bei dir sein zu können, der das aber abgelehnt hat! Es ist also nicht so, dass ich nie etwas für euch tun würde. Ich tue mein Bestes. Aber ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt einander viel zu erzählen. Ich lass euch dann mal vorübergehend alleine. Tauscht Neuigkeiten aus, bequatscht die guten alten Zeiten zusammen, und dann, wenn ich wieder komme … Dann wirst du so gut sein etwas zu essen, nicht wahr, Carl?!", verkündete Negan, wobei eine gewisse unverkennbare Härte in seinem Ton mitschwang.

Carl zuckte zur Antwort nur mit den Schultern, was Negan offensichtlich wütend zu machen schien, doch er zog sich trotzdem zurück und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Maggie musterte Carl - er wirkte älter auf sie, verhärmter, und deutete ihm dann sich zu ihr aufs Bett zu setzen. „Hungerstreik? Wirklich, Kid?", wunderte sie sich.

Carl zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern. „Hat geholfen dich zu sehen, also warum nicht?", meinte er leichthin.

Maggie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass es nicht selbstverständlich ist, dass wir etwas zu Essen zur Verfügung haben. Du solltest nichts verweigern, nicht mal, wenn es von jemanden wie ihm kommt", meinte sie.

„Ich hatte keinen Hunger", wehrte Carl nur ab und sah weg.

Maggie wappnete sich für schlechte Nachrichten, als sie fragte: „Was ist passiert? Wer ist gestorben? Du kannst es mir sagen, ich vertrage es." Selbst wenn es Glenn war, es war besser als es zu wissen als weiterhin im Dunkeln zu tappen.

„Abraham", erklärte Carl dann, „Und Spencer. Aber das war schon davor."

Maggie atmete tief durch. Es war nicht Glenn, doch das sollte sie nicht erleichtern. Spencer war ihr nie nahe gestanden, hatte den Tod aber nicht verdient, doch Abraham, Abraham war der Alpha, der ihr ihren Gefährten zurückgegeben hatte, der bereit gewesen war Beth zu retten, Bob gemeinsam mit ihnen allen gerächt hatte, mit dem sie all diese lange Zeit auf den Straßen zugebracht hatte. Abraham war ihr Freund gewesen. „Wie ist das passiert?", wollte sie wissen.

„Spencer hat versucht Negan dazu zu bringen ihn zum Rudelführer zu ernennen, daraufhin hat Negan ihn umgebracht. Hat behauptet, er würde uns einen Gefallen tun. Und dann … Owen hat sich hier eingeschlichen und hat einen von Negans Leuten getötet und wurde gefasst. Und Dad hat versucht Verbündete gegen die Erlöser zu finden und ist dabei aufgeflogen, also hat Negan befohlen … einen von uns umzubringen", berichtete Carl tapfer, „Und dann hat er mich und Owen hierher mitgenommen, als zusätzliche Strafe."

„Ich verstehe." Sie war nie der größte Fan von Owen dem Wolf gewesen, aber sie gab ihm nicht die Schuld an dem, was passiert war. Die gab sie auch nicht Rick, sondern nur Negan.

„Glenn geht es gut", versicherte ihr Carl.

Maggie strich ihm dankbar durchs Haar. „Geht es dir gut, Kid?", wollte sie wissen.

Carl schüttelte nur den Kopf und riss sich sichtlich zusammen. „Hat er dir was getan? Wenn er Hand an dich gelegt hat, dann kriegt er es mit mir zu tun!", drohte Maggie, aber Carl schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Er hat nichts gemacht", sagte er nur, aber da steckte offenbar mehr dahinter, als er sagte. Maggie wusste jedoch, dass sie zu diesem Thema im Moment nicht mehr aus Carl herausbekommen würde. „Und Shane? Was wurde aus dem?", wollte sie wissen.

„War der Gouverneur von Alexandria sozusagen. Ist das jetzt aber wohl nicht mehr. Negan hätte ihn fast …." Der Junge musste den Satz nicht beenden, Maggie wusste auch so, was er meinte. „Negan scheint mir niemand zu sein, der Leute duldet, die in ihren Job versagen", stellte sie fest. Carl nickte.

Dann meinte er nach einer längeren Pause: „Ich war so dumm, ich dachte, wenn er wieder da ist, dann wird alles gut, dann können wir wieder eine Familie sein, dann hätte ich ihn zurück, aber … So ist es nicht gelaufen. Dad …. Ich weiß auch nicht. Und Shane … Ich verstehe es nicht wirklich." Das konnte sich Maggie vorstellen.

„Dein Dad und Shane haben nun mal eine komplizierte Beziehung, und Shane ist … ein komplizierter Alpha", erklärte sie diplomatisch, „Aber am Ende des Tages lieben sie sich, das weiß ich mit Sicherheit. Es wird sich schon wieder einrenken." Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie sich Shane Walsh schützend zwischen sie und Glenn und Negan gestellt hatte, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Negan es auch nicht vergessen hatte. Sie hat mehr als nur ein Problem mit Shane Walsh, aber sie hatte die Bewohner von Woodbury willkommen geheißen, Tara verziehen, zugelassen, dass sich Owen ihnen anschloss, und alles, was Shane getan hatte, verblasste im Vergleich zu dem, was Negan getan hatte. Sie wusste, wer der Feind war.

„Und das hier? Wird sich das auch wieder einrenken?", wollte Carl leise wissen.

Maggie hatte keine tröstende Lüge parat. Also sagte sie nur: „Wir haben schon Schlimmeres überstanden. Also werden wir auch das hier überstehen. Irgendwie." Das hier war nicht ihr erstes Mal in Gefangenschaft eines feindlichen Rudels. Auch wenn sie hier nicht gefoltert und mit Vergewaltigung bedroht wurde oder fürchten musste als Mittagessen zu enden. Also war es eine vergleichsweise angenehme Gefangenschaft, was alles viel beunruhigender machte. Das hier war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Carl sich in Gefangenschaft befand. Aber es war der erste Mal, dass er sich ohne seinen Vater in Gefangenschaft befand.

„Ich weiß, du hast Angst und vermisst deinen Dad. Aber wie ich ihn kenne, setzt er gerade Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung um dich zurückzubekommen. Also halt durch und zeig denen nicht wie fertig du bist. Und denk daran, dass du nicht alleine bist. Wir beide sitzen hier im selben Boot." Sie erwähnte Owen nicht, weil sie nicht annahm, dass ihm eine auch nur annähernd ähnliche Behandlung widerfuhr wie ihr und Carl, nicht nach dem, was er getan hatte. Aber vielleicht irrte sie sich ja und Negan versuchte prinzipiell alle seine Gefangenen mit aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit in die Knie zu zwingen, aber das bezweifelte sie doch sehr.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dich irgendwie hier rausholen", meinte Carl geknickte.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor hierzubleiben. Mein Baby überlasse ich denen nicht", gab Maggie zurück. Carl nickte nur. „Ich auch nicht", versprach er ernst.

Maggie nickte. „Na dann, haben wir wohl einen Deal", meinte sie.

Im nächsten Moment schwang die Türe auf, und Negan stolzierte herein. „Das war's jetzt, die Zeit ist um!", verkündete er, „Zeit fürs Essen, Carl! Mags, wir sehen uns später."

Maggie umarmte Carl noch einmal zum Abschied, der sich dann zögerlich erhob und zu Negan hinüber schlürfte. Der wartete bis Carl das Zimmer verlassen hatte, zwinkerte Maggie dann zu, und ließ die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Maggie überdachte alles, was sie erfahren hatte. Negan hatte ausgerechnet Carl entführt. Warum nur? Carl sagte es war eine Bestrafung, aber selbst wenn dem so war, war es eine erstaunlich kurzsichtige Tat. Offenbar kannte Negan Rick Grimes schlecht. Aber das würde sich schon noch ändern. Er wäre nicht der erste Alpha, der versuchte ihrem Rudel einen Omega zu stehlen und damit sein eigenes Ende heraufbeschwor.

* * *

**III.**

Amanda Shepherd schien sich sichtlich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen, während sie über ihren Alpha sprach. Ihr Kollege Lamson wirkte einfach nur finster und missgelaunt. Während die beiden verhört wurden, hatten Abraham und die meisten anderen damit begonnen die Umgebung rund um das Krankenhaus näher auszukundschaften. Rick, Maggie, Noah, und ein sehr stiller Daryl führten die Befragung durch.

„Dawn hat ihren Posten quasi geerbt und versucht seitdem das ganze Krankenhaus unter eiserner Kontrolle zu halten. Das ist nicht immer leicht. Nicht alle Patienten sind willig zu bleiben, und nicht alle Ärzte willig uns zu unterstützen", erklärte die Alpha-Wachfrau, „Mit uns meine ich uns - das Wachpersonal."

„Die haben die Kontrolle über das Krankenhaus", warf Noah an dieser Stelle ein.

„Wir mussten die Kontrolle übernehmen. Wer hätte es sonst tun sollen? Immerhin waren mir mal Cops", verteidigte sich der Alpha daraufhin, „Wir waren nach der Bombardierung die einzige noch vorhandene Autorität! Es war unser gutes Recht das Kommando zu übernehmen. Wir sind geschult darin mit Krisensituationen umzugehen."

„Alphas sind selten im Polizeidienst tätig", merkte Rick an.

„Wir wurden hier stationiert. Um das Krankenhaus zu schützen", betonte Amanda Shepherd, „Was spielt es für eine Rolle, dass wir Alpha sind?!"

„Weil nur Alphas die Kontrolle an sich reißen und andere unterwerfen", schleuderte Maggie ihr entgegen, „Und genau das habt ihr getan!"

„Hanson war ein Beta!", rief Shepherd wütend, „Er hat die Kontrolle an sich gerissen! Aber das musste er! Anstatt uns zu evakuieren, haben sie uns einfach zurückgelassen! Alle von uns!"

„Und die meisten von uns waren nicht immer Alphas", mischte sich Lamson ein und warf Shepherd einen vielsagenden Blick zu, „Sie haben nur angenommen, dass sie sich an die von uns, die besser zurechtkommen, anpassen müssen." Shepherd erwiderte darauf nichts.

„Eure Geschlechterzugehörigkeit vor und nach der Apokalypse interessiert mich nicht", fuhr Maggie dazwischen, „Ich will wissen, was mit meiner Schwester ist!"

„Dazu komme ich ja", versuchte Shepherd sie zu beschwichtigen, „Hanson war also unser Captain, übernahm die Kontrolle über das Krankenhaus. Zunächst hat er uns gerettet, aber dann … kam es zu einem Zwischenfall. Leute sind gestorben. Viele Leute. Gute Leute. Dawn hat sich um ihn gekümmert. Und wurde so Alpha."

„In doppelter Hinsicht", spottete Lamson.

Shepherd ignorierte ihn diesmal. „Aber Dawn denkt, dass sie gewisse Dinge tun muss um sich in dieser Position zu halten, hat Angst sie zu verlieren. Nachdem Dr. Edwards diesen Jungen gerettet hat … sie wollte ihn nur bleiben lassen, wenn er seine Schuld später abarbeitet. Und er hat gut gearbeitet. Zu gut vielleicht. Und so…." Sie schluckte.

„So seid ihr auf die Idee gekommen Sklavenarbeit einzuführen", vervollständigte Maggie ihre Ausführungen.

Lamson schnaufte. „Wir retten diese Leute, sie sind uns was schuldig", meinte er, „Fair ist fair."

„Es war nicht immer so, wie es jetzt ist. Es hätte funktionieren sollen. Unterstützung als Bezahlung dafür, dass wir ihnen geholfen haben. Aber Dawn … irgendwann hat sie wohl gegengerechnet. So ist sie eben. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber Dawn ist eben anders. Das hat sie nie davon abgehalten eine exzellenter Officer zu sein. Im Gegenteil. Irgendwann vielleicht könnten sich die Patienten freiarbeiten." Sie warf einen nervösen Blick auf Noah. „Es dauert eben nur seine Zeit."

„Ich habe von keinem einzigen gehört, der das je geschafft hat", meinte Noah dazu nur, „Vielleicht früher mal, aber jetzt … Nein, machen Sie sich nichts vor, Officer Shepherd. Das System ist dazu geschaffen das niemals jemals all seine Schuld abarbeiten kann."

Shepherd schüttelte den Kopf. „So war es nicht geplant", betonte sie, „Dawn hat es nicht leicht. All die Alphas …. Sie muss sich behaupten."

„Sie hat keine Kontrolle", meinte Noah abwertend, „Sie lässt Dinge zu … An diesen Patienten werden Verbrechen begangen! Es gibt Ärzte, und Officers vom Wachpersonal, die sich an Omegas, die sich nicht wehren können, vergehen! Oder sie dazu zwingen ihre Sexsklaven zu sein mit dem Versprechen auf frühere Schuldenabarbeitung. Ich war da, Officer Shepherd, ich habe alles gesehen!"

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen jemals getan!", warf Lamson schnell ein. Etwas zu schnell. Maggie glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„Dawn tut ihr Bestes, aber sie kann nicht riskieren, dass sich die anderen gegen sie wenden", erklärte Shepherd, „Aber es ist besser geworden, besser seit Beth…." Sie verstummte. Maggie warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. Shepherd sah sie nun direkt an. „Beth ist gut für sie", erklärte sie, „Macht sie besser. In jeder Hinsicht. Und das ist gut für alle."

„Für alle außer Beth", meinte Maggie bitter, die sich gar nicht vorstellen wollte, was ihre Schwester in diesem Krankenhaus erdulden musste.

„Dawn ist keine Vergewaltigerin", betonte Shepherd, „Was immer zwischen den beiden passiert, es passiert nicht gegen Beths Willen."

„Sie wird gegen ihren Willen dort festgehalten", meinte Noah, „Sie will zurück zu diesen Leuten hier. Zu ihrem Rudel. Zu ihrer Schwester. Zu Daryl." Er deutete auf den Omega. „Das hat sie mir selbst gesagt."

„Ich finde es ist an der Zeit", ergriff Rick nun wieder das Wort, „dass Sie uns endlich sagen, was Sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit über sagen wollten, Officer."

Shepherd schluckte. Lamson ergriff augenrollend das Wort. „Meine Güte, Amanda, hör endlich auf aus all dem eine Verteidigungsrede für Dawn Lerner zu machen. Dawn ist total besessen von dieser Beth-Braut. Sie wird sie niemals freiwillig gehen lassen. Wenn sie mal was für sich beansprucht hat, dann gibt sie es nicht wieder her, okay? So ist Dawn Lerner nun einmal. Die Ticks sind eine Sache, das aber ist ihr wirkliches Problem. Selbst wenn ihr droht uns zu töten, sie wird ihren Omega nicht aufgeben", erklärte er entnervt, „Wenn ihr einen anderen Patienten wolltet, zwei andere, kein Problem. Aber Dawns teuren Omega? Nein, niemals."

Maggie sah Shepherd fragend an. „Stimmt das?", wollte sie wissen.

Der weibliche Alpha nickte. „Ich fürchte er hat damit recht", gab sie zu, „Wie gesagt, man kann mit Dawn reden und ihre Leute sind ihr wichtig, aber … es ist Beth."

„Ja, es ist Beth. Und wir werden alles tun, was nötig ist um sie zurückzuholen", knurrte Maggie.

„Wir werden trotzdem versuchen mit ihr zu reden", erklärte Rick, „Wenn ich mit ihr spreche, von Polizist zu Polizist, ihr erkläre, dass wir zwei ihrer Leute haben, dann lässt sie sich vielleicht auf einen Deal ein."

Maggie sah ihn abwartend an. „Und wenn sie das nicht tut?", wollte sie dann wissen, „Was wenn sie sich weigert?"

Rick sah sie ernst an. „Wenn sie sich weigert, dann holen wir uns Beth und Carol mit Gewalt zurück. Niemand entführt ein Mitglied unseres Rudels und kommt damit davon", versprach er ihr, „Wir werden Beth hier nicht zurücklassen. Das schwöre ich dir, Maggie."

Nachdem alles vorbei war, konnte Maggie nicht anders als zu denken, dass Beth noch am Leben wäre, wenn sie dazu bereit gewesen wären sie im Grady Memorial zurückzulassen. Und ob Leben in Sklaverei vielleicht nicht doch besser war als der Tod.

* * *

**IV.**

„Ich wollte ja immer Kinder", meinte Negan nachdenklich, „Aber du bist dabei mich dazu zu bringen zu denken, dass ich Glück hatte." Carls einzige Antwort bestand darin, dass er sich noch einmal lautstark in die Toilette übergab. Dann schniefte er und warf Negan einen giftigen Blick zu, den dieser nur mit einem Schulterzucken kommentierte. Dann musste Carl seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Toilette zuwenden um den restlichen Inhalt seines Magens darin zu entleeren.

„Bist du jetzt bald fertig?", erkundigte sich Negan, „Du musst dich vom Doc durchchecken lassen, soviel ist klar."

Carl war zu erschöpft um zu protestieren. „Ich bin sicher, es ist nicht so schlimm. Vielleicht hast du dir was eingefangen, es könnte aber nur so eine 24 Stunden Sache sein", meinte Negan und versuchte dabei offenbar tröstlich zu klingen, „Oder du hast einfach zu schnell und zu viel auf einmal gegessen, was nach deinem Hungerstreik nicht klug war. Auf jeden Fall wirst du wieder, Kumpel. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Carl ließ sich gar nicht erst zu einer Antwort herab. Negan klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter, und Carl konnte nicht anders als zusammenzuzucken, woraufhin der Alpha die Stirn runzelte. Er sagte aber nichts dazu. Berührte Carl aber auch nicht wieder.

„Ich weiß, dass das alles sehr aufwühlend für dich ist", meinte Negan dann langsam, „Aber du bist hier in guten Händen. Wir kümmern uns um dich." Was sollte er darauf schon sagen? Er wollte seinen Dad, er wollte Shane, er wollte Andrea und Michonne, er wollte Enid, er wollte Daryl, Carol, Tara, Rosita, oder sonst jemanden vom Rudel. Was er nicht wollte war, dass sich Negan und die seinen um ihn kümmerten. Das konnte ihn nur noch kränker machen.

„Der Mensch ist eine überaus anpassungsfähige Lebensform. Er kann sich an viele Dinge gewöhnen. Veränderungen sind immer schwer, aber man kann mit ihnen leben", fuhr Negan fort, „Sieh dir doch an, womit du bisher zu leben gelernt hast. Auch an das hier wirst du dich gewöhnen." Carls Magen zog sich diesen Worten krampfartig zusammen. Sollte das bedeuten, dass er seinen Dad nie wieder sehen würde? „Das heißt nicht, dass du deinen Dad nie wieder sehen wirst", legte Negan schnell nach, als ihm offenbar klar wurde, was er gerade angedeutet hatte, „Es heißt nur, dass dein Leben im Moment wieder einmal dabei ist sich zu verändern. Und du das überstehen kannst."

Carl ließ seinen Kopf auf der Muschel rasten und drehte sein Gesicht dann so, dass er Negan ansehen konnte. Meinte der Alpha das alles ernst? Seine Frage schien sich auf seinem Gesicht abzuzeichnen, da Negan fortfuhr. „Ich weiß ja, dass das amerikanische Bildungssystem scheiße war, deswegen glaube ich nicht, dass du das weißt, aber früher haben verfeindete Fürsten, die Frieden halten wollten, andauernd ihre Kinder untereinander ausgetauscht, sie in augenscheinliches Feindgebiet geschickt, damit sie dort aufwachsen um so den Frieden zu sichern", erzählte Negan, „Das hier ist nicht anders. Deine Anwesenheit hier bei mir sichert den Frieden mit deinem Dad. Und sobald er einsieht, dass ich nur sein Bestes im Sinn habe, und dass ich nichts anders erwarte, als dass er mich als seinen Alpha anerkennt, wirst du ihn auch wieder sehen. Und kannst vielleicht auch wieder nach Hause. Aus Feinden sind im Laufe der Geschichte schon öfter Verbündete geworden, manchmal sogar Freunde."

Carl wandte sein Gesicht wieder von Negan ab und hing seinen Kopf wieder über die Klomuschel. „Ich weiß, du glaubst mir das im Moment nicht, aber du wirst sehen, dass ich recht habe", meinte Negan. Er schien keine Ahnung zu haben, wie sehr er sich irrte. Und Carl wollte es ihm nicht sagen.

„Geht es soweit? Bist du jetzt bereit zum Doc zu gehen? Oder soll ich ihn zu dir bringen?", wollte der Alpha dann wissen.

„Ich will hier … noch ein bisschen sitzen nur um sicher zu gehen", murmelte Carl.

„Okay, kein Problem, lass dir Zeit", meinte Negan und dann warteten sie beide stumm ab.

„Du weißt doch, dass das vorhin ein Scherz war, und ich nicht böse auf dich bin, weil du krank bist, ja?", ließ sich Negan dann vernehmen, „Nun, auf jeden Fall weißt du es jetzt. Ist nicht deine Schuld, Kleiner. Jeder kann krank werden, und Omegas sind nun mal sehr fragil."

„Ich bin nicht fragil", behauptete Carl nun doch wütend, „Ich bin noch hier, oder?"

„Ja, klar, so habe ich das nicht gemeint, du bist stark, Carl, sehr stark. Genau wie dein Dad. Wie ihr alle. Ihr seid alle so stark, aber trotzdem seid ihr … sensibel. Körper und Geist sind bei euch enger verbunden als bei anderen. Das macht euch nicht schwach. Nur … beschützenswerter", beeilte sich Negan seinen Fehler auszubügeln. Carl durschaute ihn aber, er versuchte offensichtlich den fragilen Omega zu beruhigen.

„Was weißt du schon von Omegas?!", meinte er nur dazu.

„Sehr viel sogar. Ich war sehr lange Zeit mit einem verheiratet", erwiderte Negan.

Carl drehte seinen Kopf überrascht wieder in Negans Richtung. „Ich dachte, du hast nur Beta-Ehefrauen", sagte er.

„Jetzt. Aber früher- davor - da hatte ich eine Gefährtin, und sie war ein Omega", gab Negan zu, „Wir waren sehr lange Zeit zusammen." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich, und zum ersten Mal, seit Carl ihn kannte, schien seine Miene tatsächlich reine sanfte Zuneigung auszudrücken, als der Alpha an seinen ehemaligen Omega dachte. „Was ist mit ihr passiert?", wollte Carl wissen.

„Sie ist gestorben", informierte ihn Negan gedämpft, ohne näher darauf einzugehen.

„Das tut mir leid", erwiderte Carl automatisch.

Negan nickte nur. Stille kehrte wieder zwischen den beiden ein.

Carl dachte über die neue Information, die er bekommen hatte, nach. Negan hatte mal eine Gefährtin gehabt, eine Omega-Gefährtin, und die war gestorben. Wenn sie nicht gestorben wäre, dann wäre der Alpha heute vielleicht kein so großes Arschloch. _Aber Mom ist auch gestorben, und trotzdem rennt Dad nicht rum und terrorisiert Leute. Zumindest die meisten Leute terrorisiert er nicht. _Aber vielleicht war das ja, weil sein Dad ein Omega war, und es nicht in dessen Natur lag andere zu terrorisieren. Trotzdem, Abraham war auch nicht herumgerannt und hatte andere terrorisiert, er hatte die Welt retten wollen, hatte das Rudel gerettet, und er hatte früher eine Familie gehabt, vor langer Zeit einmal, das wusste Carl. Er kannte keine Details, aber das wusste er. Es war also keine Frage des Geschlechts. Alphas wurden nicht automatisch zu Arschlöchern, die andere terrorisierten, nur weil sie jemanden verloren, den sie liebten. Natürlich gab es Ausnahmen, es gab Leute wie den Gouverneur oder Gareth aus Terminus. Andererseits war Allen ein Beta gewesen und hatte trotzdem vorgehabt Carls Dad zu erschießen. Nein, offenbar kam es auf jede Person einzeln an, wie sie mit Verlust umging. Diejenigen, die nicht stark genug waren ihren Verlust zu ertragen, ließen zu, dass dieser Monster aus ihnen machte. Andere entschlossen sich extra keine Monster aus sich werden zu lassen. _Dad hat alles versucht damit mir das erspart bleibt, damit kein Monster aus mir wird, während Negan vermutlich nicht einmal mitbekommen hat, dass er zum Monster geworden ist. _Gareth hatte es vermutlich auch für normal gehalten andere Menschen in sein Nest zu locken um sie fressen zu können und war sich deswegen nicht schlecht vorgekommen.

„Geht es dir jetzt gut genug um rüber zum Doc zu gehen?", riss Negan ihn dann aus seinen Gedanken.

Carl nickte und kam mühselig auf die Beine. Negan hatte Anstalten gemacht ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen, doch Carl hatte seine ihm angebotenen Hände ignoriert. Dieser Alpha mochte sich selbst als gut ansehen, und im Moment wirklich nicht vorhaben ihm etwas anzutun, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Carl von ihm nicht berührt werden wollte.

Negan deutete ihm voraus zu gehen und das Badezimmer zu verlassen. „Was ist eigentlich mit ihnen geschehen, wenn sich eine Partei nicht mehr an den Friedensplan halten wollte?", erkundigte sich Carl und drehte sich zu Negan um.

„Bitte?"

„Mit dem Kindern der verfeindeten Fürsten im Feindgebiet. Was ist mit ihnen gesehen, wenn einer ihrer Väter den Frieden gebrochen hat?", wollte Carl wissen.

Negan schien darauf im Moment keine Antwort zu wissen.

„Ich nehme an", fuhr Carl fort, „dass sie dann einfach umgebracht wurden. Immerhin waren sie nicht mehr von Wert, hatten als Garant des Friedens versagt, und waren nur ein Maul mehr zum stopfen. Wenn man sie nicht umgebracht hätte, dann hätte man doch sicher als schwacher Fürst gegolten."

Negan sagte dazu immer noch nichts, doch sein Gesicht sagte alles. „Ja, das dachte ich mir", meinte Carl noch, drehte sich dann um, und verließ endgültig das Badezimmer. Dass Negan dieses Mal keine beschwichtigende Antwort für ihn auf Lager hatte, sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste.

* * *

_A/N: Ja, um das Grady Memorial herum gibt es wieder einige Änderungen, deren Ausmaß sich noch abzeichnen wird, wenn diese Fic weiter fortschreitet._

_Prinzipiell hoffe ich, dass dieses Kapitel nicht zu verwirrt erscheint, aber da ich das Pech habe in dieser Krise auch noch ausgerechnet in Österreich zu leben unter dem Panik Verbreitungs-Kanzler, der nicht über das nachdenkt, was er sagt, sich stündlich selbst widerspricht, und irgendwie nicht zu verstehen scheint, wie sich eine Krankheit ausbreitet oder wie lange Maßnahmen brauchen um zu wirken (bzw. dass die erst wirken können, wenn sie in Kraft getreten sind), kann ich leider für nichts garantieren._

_Reviews?_


	6. Hoffnungslos

**Hoffnungslos**

* * *

**I.**

„Danke, dass Sie sich mit mir treffen. Ich hoffe, dass wir beide in der Lage sind für unsere derzeitige Situation eine Lösung zu finden, die unnötiges Blutvergießen verhindert. So wie ich das sehe, haben Sie zwei meiner Leute, und ich habe zwei Ihrer Leute. Ein ganz einfacher Tausch löst alle unserer Probleme", sagte Rick zu Dawn Lerner. Man konnte nicht wirklich davon sprechen, dass sich trafen. Nachdem sie über Funk ihre Forderungen mitgeteilt hatten, hatte Dawn Lerner sich dazu überreden lassen mit Rick persönlich zu verhandeln, allerdings nur unter ihren Bedingungen. Sie wurde nicht nur von ihren bewaffneten Leuten beschützt, sondern hatte sich auch geweigert das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Sie stand mehr oder weniger gut abgeschirmt im Eingang zum Krankenhaus, umgeben von ihren bewaffneten Alphas, und Rick stand vor diesem Eingang umgeben von seinem bewaffneten Rudel. Die Situation war angespannt und natürlich hatten beide Seiten die Anweisung die Geiseln zu exekutieren, wenn hier etwas schief ging, wobei Rick aber nach allem, was er erfahren hatte, annahm, dass Dawns Befehl nur für Carol galt und nicht für Beth.

„Das alles hätten wir auch über Funk besprechen können. Warum wollten Sie mich persönlich sehen?", wollte Dawn wissen.

„Weil ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte, von Officer zu Officer", erklärte Rick, „Weil ich finde, dass wir beide das hier klären sollten wie Profis."

„Sie wollen das klären wie Profis? Lassen Sie meine Leute frei, ansonsten bin ich gezwungen mit Ihnen umzugehen wie mit jedem anderen Terroristen", erwiderte Dawn.

„Geben Sie mir meine Leute zurück, dann bekommen Sie Ihre zurück", erwiderte Rick ungerührt, „Anders läuft es nicht."

„Sie sind hoffnungslos unterlegen", behauptete Dawn.

„Das wissen Sie nicht. Nach allem, was Sie wissen, könnte ich eine Armee hinter mir haben", lautete seine Antwort darauf, woraufhin der Alpha nervös schnaubte.

„Hören Sie, Dawn, ich kann gut verstehen in was für einer Position Sie sich befinden. Sehr gut sogar. Menschen wie Sie und ich wollten nie anführen, aber das Schicksal hat uns dazu gezwungen anzuführen, weil diejenigen, die vor uns kamen, keinen guten Job gemacht haben. Und nun können wir gar nicht anders als uns ständig zu fragen, ob wir nun an ihrer Stelle einen guten Job machen. Und fürchten ständig zu versagen, alle, die sich auf uns verlassen, zu enttäuschen. Aber das müssen wir nicht, denn die, dir wir führen, zeigen oft mehr Verständnis für uns als wir selbst. Zumindest ich habe diese Erfahrung gemacht. Sie haben ihr Rudel am Leben gehalten, entgegen jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit. Keiner wird das je vergessen. Wenn Sie nun Einsicht zeigen anstatt unnachgiebiger Härte, kann Ihnen das niemand vorhalten. Man muss nicht kompromisslos sein um der Alpha sein zu können", sagte Rick, „Die Leben seiner eigenen Leute vor alles andere zu stellen ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche, es ist eines von Stärke."

Dawn reagierte auf diese kleine Rede allerdings nicht so, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. „Sie können es sich vielleicht leisten Kompromisse einzugehen und Schwäche zu zeigen", meinte sie, „Ich kann das nicht. Ich erkenne doch was Sie sind, und was Ihre Leute sind."

Rick wurde von Daryl und Abraham flankiert, und Rosita stand hinter ihm, während Maggie und Michonne links und rechts einige Schritte neben ihnen standen, mit ihren Waffen am Anschlag. Glenn stand einige Schritt entfernt, ebenfalls bereit zum Einsatz. Andrea und Sasha sowie Tyreese und Tara bewachten jeweils einen Gefangenen, während sich Noah und Eugene auf Anweisung hin versteckt und auf Aufsichtsposten hielten. Trotzdem konnte niemandem entgehen, dass Rick von einer buntgemischten Gruppe umgeben war, bestehend aus Vertretern aller Geschlechter, die er als Omega offensichtlich anführte. Dawn Lerner hingegen wurde von ihren Officern umringt, die alles Alphas waren. Zumindest jetzt, wenn man Sherpherds Aussage glauben konnte.

„Loyalität wird von allen geschätzt", betonte Rick, „Es kommt nicht darauf an, was man ist, sondern wie man ist."

„Ich bin was und wie ich sein muss", erwiderte Dawn, „Und behalte das, was ich brauche, um es bleiben zu können." Nun kamen sie der Sache schon näher.

„Ihre Leute haben angedeutet, dass Sie gewillt sind uns Carol zurückzugeben, nicht aber Beth", meinte Rick, „Ich würde gerne den Grund dafür erfahren."

„Beth ist schon länger bei uns. Sie ist ein unverzichtbarer Bestandteil unseres Systems geworden", meinte Dawn, „Wir können sie jetzt nicht gehen lassen."

„Ist es nicht eher so, dass Sie persönlich sie nicht gehen lassen können?", vermutete Rick, „Oder besser gesagt nicht gehen lassen wollen?"

„Ich muss keine meiner Entscheidungen vor Ihnen rechtfertigen", behauptete Dawn.

„Vor mir vielleicht nicht, aber wie erklären Sie Ihren eigenen Leuten, dass Sie einen Teil ihres Rudels im Stich gelassen haben, obwohl Sie nicht viel dafür hätten tun müssen um Sie zu retten?", hielt Rick dagegen.

„Haben Sie schon mal jemanden wahrhaft geliebt und waren dann gezwungen diese Person aufzugeben? Wenn Sie das hätten, dann wüssten Sie, dass ich vielleicht nicht viel dafür tun muss, aber viel aufgeben müsste. Mehr als ich aufgeben kann", meinte Dawn.

Rick dachte an Shane. „Tatsächlich habe ich jemanden aufgeben müssen, den ich wahrhaft geliebt habe. Und so schwer es auch war, ich habe es trotzdem getan – weil es für mein Rudel das Beste war", erwiderte er, „Tun Sie das, was am besten für Ihr Rudel ist, nicht für Sie selbst, Dawn."

„Wer sagt, dass beides nicht dasselbe sein kann? Wer sagt, dass beides in diesem Fall nicht dasselbe ist? Beth ist für das System notwendig, ist für mich notwendig. Wenn ich funktioniere, funktioniert das System, und damit funktioniert das ganze Krankenhaus. Ich kann sie nicht aufgeben, es tut mir leid. Ich bin bereit Ihnen Ihre Carol zurückzugeben, doch Beth muss bleiben. Und nichts, was Sie sagen, kann meine Meinung ändern", verkündete Dawn und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wie haben Sie's gemacht?", rief Daryl ihr zu, bevor sie verschwinden konnte, „Sie wurden ein Alpha, damit Ihr Rudel einen hat. Das war eine natürliche Umwandlung. Aber all die anderen? All diese Beta-Officers, wie haben Sie aus all denen Alphas gemacht?!"

Dawn hielt einen Moment lang inne. „Das hier ist ein Krankenhaus", erklärte sie, „Wir haben getan, was wir tun mussten um sicherzustellen, dass wir alle überleben. Genau wie ich jetzt tue, was ich tun muss um uns alle zu retten." Dann deutete sie ihren Leuten endgültig ihren Rückzug zu decken.

Das war wirklich nicht so gelaufen, wie Rick es sich erhofft hatte. Trotz allem, was Noah erzählt hatte, hatte er immer noch darauf gehofft die Lage unblutig lösen zu können. Leider sah es nicht danach aus, als ob das nun noch möglich sein würde.

„Du hast es versprochen, Rick", zischte Maggie ihm zu.

„Keine Sorge", meinte Rick, „Ich habe nicht vor Beth im Stich zu lassen. Wir werden sie retten. Aber wir müssen das hier klug angehen. Dieses Krankenhaus gleicht einer Festung. Und wird von einem Haufen Alphas beschützt. Was wir brauchen ist ein Plan. Sobald wir den haben, legen wir los." Keiner könnte ihm vorwerfen, dass er nicht versucht hätte das alles hier friedlich zu lösen. Er hatte Dawn Lerner jede Chance eingeräumt, die er ihr hatte bieten können. Was nun passieren würde, hatte sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben.

* * *

**II.**

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das tun willst?", erkundigte sich Tara bei ihm.

„Ja, das bin ich", erwiderte Rick, „Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl." Er nickte Glenn zu, der mit ernster Miene, neben ihm im Auto saß. „Wir tun das für Maggie und Carl. Und für Owen. Und in Gedenken an Abraham", betonte er, „Ich weiß, was ich vorher gesagt habe, und ich stehe dazu. Aber wir müssen es trotzdem versuchen."

„Sagt aber nachher nicht, dass ich euch nicht gewarnt hätte. Wenn das hier schief geht und wir alle drei sterben, dann könnt ihr mich nicht vorwerfen, dass ich euch nicht vorgewarnt hätte!", seufzte Tara, „Aber bitte. Ab hier geht es zu Fuß weiter. Seid auf der Hut, die können überall lauern."

„Die" waren die Bewohner dieses geheimnisvollen Rudels, das Tara gefunden hatte. Und wie es schien, waren sie darauf spezialisiert sich im Wald zu verstecken und nichtsahnende Besucher zu überfallen. Denn schon nach wenigen Metern in dem Wald, den dieses Rudel für sich beansprucht hatte, wurde ihre Dreiergruppe von bewaffneten Amazonen überfallen. „Wartet, wartet, ich bin's!", rief Tara auf und hob die Hände, „Bitte tötet uns nicht! Bitte Cyndie! Beatrice!" Rick und Glenn hoben zur Sicherheit ebenfalls ihre Hände und gingen in die Knie um so zu signalisieren, dass sie sich ergaben.

Ihre Angreiferinnen waren eine Gruppe von jungen Beta-Frauen, die über Taras Rückkehr in ihr Revier nicht gerade begeister zu sein schienen. „Wir haben dir gesagt, was passiert, wenn du zurückkommst! Oder andern von uns erzählst! Und jetzt bringst du sogar andere mit hierher!", beschwerte sich die offensichtliche Anführerin der Gruppe, eine dunkelhäutige junge Frau, die scheinbar Cyndie hieß.

„Es tut mir leid, aber….", begann Tara.

„Kein aber, du hast es geschworen!", betonte Cyndie.

„Ich habe ja gleich gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war sie gehen zu lassen. Wir hätten sie erschießen sollen. Das können wir jetzt ja nachholen", meinte ihre Kollegin.

„Beatrice, bitte", versuchte Tara das Wort wieder zu ergreifen, doch der Beta, Beatrice, hielt ihr ein Gewehr unter die Nase und befahl ihr still zu sein.

„Wir haben sie gezwungen uns herzubringen", rief Rick nun aus. Womit sich die Aufmerksamkeit der streitenden Betas ihm zuwandte, „Wir haben die gezwungen, weil uns keine andere Wahl geblieben ist als herzukommen."

„Ach ja? Das war dann wohl eure letzter Fehler!", meinte Beatrice und richtete ihr Gewehr nun auf ihn.

„Bea, lass das, das sind Omegas", meinte Cyndie.

„Na und? Sie sind volljährig und stellen eine Gefahr für uns dar. Warum sollten wir sie schonen, nur weil sie Omegas sind?", wollte Beatrice herausfordernd wissen, „Die alten Regeln gelten nicht mehr, oder? Haben wir das nicht auf die harte Tour gelernt?"

„Wir mussten herkommen!", fuhr Rick fort, „Weil wir euch um Hilfe bitten wollten."

„Um Hilfe bitten … Cyndie, lass uns diese drei erschießen, sie sind offensichtlich wahnsinnig", erwiderte Beatrice daraufhin, und einige der anderen Betas nickten zustimmend.

„Als Tara uns ursprünglich von euch erzählt hat…", begann Rick.

„So viel zu deinem Schwur", meinte Cyndie bitter.

„Da war meine erste Reaktion euch um jeden Preis in Ruhe zu lassen", meinte Rick unbeirrt, „Ihr habt bereits genug durchgemacht, und ich wollte nicht, dass ihr in unseren Krieg kämpfen müsst. Aber die Dinge haben sich geändert. Diejenigen, die euch all das angetan haben, die haben auch uns angegriffen und versklavt. Sie haben Taras Gefährtin getötet, die ein Omega war, zwei unserer Alphas umgebracht, Freunde von uns entführt … Wir wollten uns ihnen alleine stellen, aber alleine hätten wir keine Chance. Mit eurer Hilfe allerdings da hätten wir eine Chance, das glaube ich fest."

„Wir werden sicherlich nicht den Fehler machen uns noch einmal mit diesen Leuten anzulegen", meinte Cyndie, „Wer kann schon vorhersagen, was es uns dieses Mal kosten würde?"

„Wenn ihr es ablehnt uns zu helfen, dann verstehen wir das. Aber wir bitten euch trotzdem darum uns zu helfen. Und bieten euch eine Chance auf Rache", sagte Rick, „Wir haben alles riskiert, sind unbewaffnet hierher gekommen, nur um euch anzuflehen uns zu helfen. Sagt euch das nicht alles darüber, wie verzweifelt wir sind?"

„Bitte", fügte Glenn hinzu, „Die haben meine schwangere Gefährtin entführt. Und Ricks Sohn. Und beide sind Omegas so wie wir. Und Negan hat gesagt, dass er entscheiden wird, was mit meinem Baby passiert. Er will mir mein Baby stehlen!"

Beatrice wandte sich wieder an Cyndie. „Offenbar versuchen die uns zu manipulieren, drehen uns eine tragische Geschichte an, benutzen Omegas um an unsere Mutterinstinkte zu appellieren. In Wahrheit sind sie vermutlich gekommen um unsere Waffe zu stehlen", meinte sie.

„Das sind wir nicht", versicherte Tara, „Wie Rick gesagt hat, er war absolut dagegen euch in irgendeiner Form in unsere Probleme hereinzuziehen, als er von euch erfahren hat."

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Darüber eure Waffen zu nehmen, wenn ihr uns nicht helfen wollt. Natürlich hätten wir sie euch wiedergebracht, wenn alles vorbei ist, und niemals hätten wir euch gezwungen an einem Kampf teilzunehmen, den ihr nicht wollt", gab Rick zu, „Aber ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Und mich dagegen entschieden. Weil wir nicht die Erlöser sind. Wir sind anders als die. Aber ihr wisst besser als alle anderen welchen Schaden die Erlöser anrichten können. Und wie dringend es notwendig ist sie aufzuhalten. Vielleicht haben sie einst vor langer Zeit tatsächlich anderen Leuten geholfen, aber heute sind sie Monster, die alle anderen Rudeln versklaven, und die töten, die versuchen sich zu wehren. Natürlich ist es euer gutes Recht zuallererst an euch selbst zu denken. Aber unterscheidet uns alle nicht genau das von Negan und den seinen, dass wir nicht nur an uns selbst denken, sondern auch an andere? Diese Alphas sind außer Kontrolle. Jeder, der das Pech hat hier in der Gegend zu leben oder hierher zu kommen, läuft Gefahr von ihnen versklavt zu werden. Ist es nicht unsere Pflicht sie aufzuhalten? Alleine habt ihr das nicht geschafft, genauso wenig wie wir, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass wir gemeinsam eine Chance hätten."

„Wir sind nicht viele", meinte Cyndie, „Selbst wenn wir euch helfen wollten, wären die immer noch in der Überzahl."

„Das wird sich wohl auch nicht ändern, aber wir arbeiten daran andere Gemeinden ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen sich unserem Kampf anzuschließen. Und ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es nicht immer darauf ankommt, wer mehr Leute hat, sondern oftmals nur darauf, wer mehr zu verlieren hat. Wir kämpfen um unsere Freiheit von Tyrannei. Die kämpfen nur darum ihre Tyrannei aufrechtzuerhalten. Unser Ziel ist das Wichtigere. Ich will nicht lügen. Wenn ihr uns helft, werden wahrscheinlich nicht alle von euch überleben. Aber wenn ihr uns nicht helft, dann werden möglicherweise alle von uns sterben. Wir sind nicht wie die. Wir sind Omegas und Betas, mit dem einen und dem anderen Alpha-Verbündeten, die alle im Grunde nur ein friedliches Leben führen wollten, die alle nur in guter Nachbarschaft mit allen anderen leben wollten. Ist es nicht das Risiko wert darum zu kämpfen dieses Ziel zu erreichen? Ist es nicht das Risiko wert für eine Zukunft zu kämpfen, in der ihr euch nicht vor allen anderen versteckt halten müsst? In der ihr Teil einer größeren Organisation von befreundeten Rudeln seid, die einander aushelfen anstatt sich gegenseitig zu bestehlen? Ich kann euch keine Garantien bieten, außer die, dass wir euch immer mit Respekt behandeln werden", betonte Rick, „Wenn ihr euch uns anschließt, dann seid ihr willkommen. Wenn ihr euch uns nicht anschließt, dann werdet ihr uns nie wieder sehen. Der einzige Grund, warum wir hier gekommen sind ist der, dass wir euch um Hilfe bitten wollten. Das haben wir hiermit getan. Wenn ihr wollt, dann nennen wir euch noch den Sammelpunkt für unseren geplanten Angriff. In einer Woche geht es los. Kommt oder kommt nicht. Das liegt bei euch. Wir könnten eure Hilfe aber wirklich dringend gebrauchen." Er verstummte und sah die Betas abwartend an.

Sie hatten alles gesagt, was sie zu sagen hatten. Nun waren die Bewohner von Oceanside, denn so hieß dieses Nest laut Tara, am Zug. Rick hoffte nur, dass sie sich richtig entscheiden würde.

* * *

**III.**

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Daryl lange Zeit nicht besonders auf Beth Greene geachtet. Sie war dieser fragile kleine Omega gewesen, der die Wahrheit über den Zustand der Welt nicht verkraftete und darüber in Depressionen versank und versuchte sich das Leben zu nehmen. Sie war Maggies jüngere Schwester. Hershels Tochter. Die sozusagen Amme vom Kleinen Arschkicker. Kurz gesagt, sie war einfach da. Er interagierte nicht besonders viel mit ihr. Er hatte nichts gegen sie, nicht wirklich. Ja, er war der Meinung, dass Selbstmord eine Lösung für Feiglinge war, aber er wusste, dass nicht jeder dieser Ansicht war, und dass manche Menschen eben einfach nicht dazu geschaffen waren stark zu sein oder in einer Welt wie dieser hier zu leben. Wenn er Beth Greene ansah, dann sah er meistens einen Menschen der dazu eben nicht geschaffen war. Sie war in vielerlei Hinsicht der stereotypische Omega schlechthin, sie umsorgte alle anderen, kümmerte sich um die Kinder und die Verletzten, übernahm das Kochen, war immer für alle anderen da, aber nie für sich selbst, und war überaus sensibel. Mehr schien nicht an ihr dran zu sein, zumindest dachte das Daryl eine lange Zeit über.

Doch nach ihrer Ankunft im Gefängnis zeigte sie eine andere Seite von sich. Sie zeigte Stärke und Willenskraft. Ja, sie schlichtete Konflikte, aber sie tat es nicht unbedingt auf die Omega-Art, sie schoss dazu schon mal in die Luft, anstatt einfach nur zu flehen. Und als sie von einem kleinen Rudel zu einer richtigen Gemeinde wurde, blühte sie regelrecht auf. Sie lachte, sang, stritt sich mit anderen. Jeder konnte sehen, dass sie wieder Freude am Leben gefunden hatte.

Und dann musste der Gouverneur auftauchen und alles kaputt machen. Musste Hershel töten, das Gefängnis sprengen, sie alle zur Flucht verurteilen. Und Daryls Gefährtin auf dieser Flucht war ausgerechnet Beth Greene. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hätte er, wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, jemand anderen bevorzugt. Glenn zum Beispiel. Oder Maggie. Andrea, Michonne, Rick. Sasha. Tyreese. Die Liste war lang. Am liebsten hätte er natürlich Carol an seiner Seite gehabt, aber Rick hatte sie ja in einem Anfall von Selbstgerechtigkeit aus dem Gefängnis verbannt. Daryl wusste nicht einmal, wo sie jetzt gerade war. Stattdessen hatte das Schicksal ihm also Beth Greene als Partnerin zugeteilt, und obwohl er zu Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit seine Zweifel daran hatte, dass sie es schaffen würde, weil er um ehrlich zu sein immer gewisse Zweifel daran gehabt hatte, dass sie es schaffen würde zu überleben, beschloss er alles zu tun um Beths Kampfgeist zu wecken und sie dazu zu bringen überleben zu wollen.

In ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf der Straße lernte er dann die echte Beth Greene kennen. Dieses keine taffe Wesen, das so gut war, von Innen heraus strahlte, das ihn besser machte als er war. Zuvor hatte er ein paar Dinge über Beth gewusst, wie etwa, dass sie gerne sang und auch gut singen konnte, oder dass sie freundlich war, jetzt aber kannte er Beth. Er wusste, wer sie war. Sie war neugierig, unglaublich stark, hatte immer über die Stränge schlagen wollen und bereut es das niemals getan zu haben, als sie noch eine Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hatte. Und jetzt in dieser neuen Welt wollte sie einfach nur einen Weg finden weiterhin Freude daran zu haben am Leben zu sein. Und was ihn anging, irgendwie sah sie ihn. Auf eine Art und Weise, auf die ihn niemand sonst jemals gesehen hatte, nicht Merle, nicht Rick, noch nicht einmal Carol.

Und so wurde Beth Greene zu seiner Partnerin, zu der Person, auf die er sich am Meisten verlassen konnte. Und dann verlor er sie, konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie vor seinen Augen entführt wurde. Konnte sie nicht retten. Während allem, was danach geschah - seiner Zeit mit den Eroberern, dem Leben auf der Straße mit Rick, Carl, und Michonne, Terminus, der Flucht von dort - hatte er nur ein Ziel vor Augen: Das Ziel Beth wiederzufinden und zu retten. Niemals war ihm etwas wichtiger gewesen. Und niemals zuvor war ihm etwas unmöglicher erschienen.

Und dann verlor er auf seiner Quest Beth zu retten auch noch Carol. Nachdem er sie in Terminus unerwartet wiedergefunden hatte, verlor er sie nun an genau die gleichen Leute wie zuvor Beth. Es war zum Haare raufen. Nach allem, was er von Noah, dem entkommenen Omega, erfuhr, würde er es nicht allein schaffen die beiden Frauen zu retten, also musste er zurück zu Rick und den anderen und sich auf ihre Hilfe verlassen. Und mit ansehen wie alle Versuche Beth durch Verhandlungen freizubekommen scheiterten.

_Ich weigere mich Beth zu verlieren. Ich weigere mich Beth und Carol zu verlieren!_

Die meisten der anderen schienen davon auszugehen, dass er und Carol nun zusammen waren, auf diese Weise, aber das waren sie nicht. Trotzdem war sie seine wichtigste Bezugsperson. Aber Beth, Beth konnte er nicht einfach so aufgeben, nicht nach allem, was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten, nicht einmal für Carol. Maggie war nicht die Einzige, die nicht bereit war Beth dieser Dawn Lerner zu überlassen und sie um jeden Preis zurückhaben wollte.

Leider liefen die Dinge wirklich nicht glatt. Kaum, das sie auf den Rückweg von ihren Verhandlungen mit Dawn Lerner waren, erfuhren sie, dass eine ihrer Geiseln ihnen entkommen war. Lamson war Andrea und Sasha entkommen und auf dem Weg zurück zu seinen Leuten. Rick hatte nicht vor ihn entkommen zu lassen und setzte dem Leben des Flüchtenden brutal und effektiv via beschlagnahmten Polizeiauto ein Ende. Damit hatten sie eine Geisel weniger und noch weniger Chancen Beth zurückzubekommen.

„Es ist ganz einfach, wir tun so als würden wir uns auf einen Geiselaustausch einlassen, als würden wir uns damit zufrieden geben Shepherd gegen Carol zu tauschen", meinte Rick bei der darauffolgenden gemeinsamen Lagebesprechung, „Und während eine Gruppe von uns das tut, befreit die andere Beth."

„Aber ich dachte, es gibt keinen Weg ungesehen in das Gebäude zu gelangen", merkte Abraham an, „Wie willst du dieses Hindernis umgehen?"

„Wir müssen eben einen Weg finden", schnappte Daryl, „Hindernis oder nicht, wir können es uns nicht leisten uns von irgendwelchen Hindernissen aufhalten zu lassen!"

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass wir es nicht tun sollen", versuchte Abraham ihn zu beschwichtigen, „Ich sage nur, dass ich nicht weiß, wie wir es erreichen sollen. Noch dazu, wenn scheinbar nicht auf alle von uns hundertprozentiger Verlass ist."

Das wollte Sasha offensichtlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Der Alpha hätte jedem entkommen können!", behauptete sie, „Und was erwartet ihr von mir? Ich habe gerade erst Bob verloren! Und meine Hoffnung auf … Das spielt keine Rolle. Jedem anderen an meiner Stelle hätte das Gleiche passieren können! Wenn Andrea nicht weggegangen wäre um …."

„Hey, es spielt keine Rolle wessen Schuld es war", betonte Rick, „Es ist vorbei."

„Und es beweist aber, dass jeder kleine Fehler uns alles kosten kann", sagte Abraham, „Ich kann Eugene nicht gefährden, damit haben wir noch einen weiteren Mann weniger zur Verfügung. Was auch immer wir tun, wir sollten es nicht blind tun, sondern nur überlegt."

Überlegt. Der hatte gut reden. Wie sollten sie einen Angriff auf einen verbarrikadierten Bunker von Krankenhaus überlegt durchführen können? Alles Insiderwissen von Noah und Shepherd bestätigte ihnen nur, dass es praktisch unmöglich war in das Krankenhaus einzudringen.

_Wenn sich diese verdammte Dawn nicht auf Beth fixiert hätte… _Ja, wenn, aber so waren Alphas nun einmal. Machten schon genug Ärger, wenn sie normal drauf waren, aber wenn sie sich auf einen Omega fixierten, dann war Hopfen und Malz verloren. Dann konnte ihnen nichts mehr helfen. Und Beth war eben jemand ganz Besonderer, das wusste keiner besser als Daryl. Kein Wunder, dass das dem Alpha des Grady Memorial aufgefallen war. Aber das stellte sie nun vor ein Problem.

„Dann gehen wir eben alle zusammen rein. Führen den Austausch durch und holen uns dann gewaltsam Beth", meinte Rick.

„Das ist ein blöder Plan, Rick, und ich meine das wirklich nicht respektlos", meinte Abraham, „Die kennen das Gelände. Und sind in der Überzahl. Wir wären tot, bevor wir auch nur einen der befreiten Omegas rauschaffen könnten."

„Vielleicht aber auch nicht", meinte Rick, „Vielleicht gehen wir das alles falsch an. Noah hat uns doch erzählt, dass keiner der Patientin dort besonders glücklich mit seiner Lage ist. Und auch die Ärzte nicht mit allem einverstanden sind. Genauso wenig wie das ganze Wachpersonal vom Kurs, den Dawn einschlägt, begeistert ist. Warum hat Lamson versucht abzuhauen?" Er blickte die anderen fragend an.

„Weil er der Meinung war, dass Dawn Beth niemals gehen lassen wird, und er nicht für ihre Sturheit sterben wollte", meinte Andrea, „Er war nicht gerade ihr größter Fan."

„Sie hat sich verändert, seit sie Alpha wurde. Nicht alle sind mit ihrem Regime einverstanden. Das müssen wir nützen", meinte Rick, „Was wir brauchen sind Verbündete im Inneren. Dann kommen wir unbemerkt rein."

„Dazu müssen wir uns auf andere verlassen", wandte Daryl ein, „Und woher sollen wir wissen, wem wir trauen können?"

„Ich gehe zurück", bot Noah an dieser Stelle an, „Ich gehe freiwillig zurück und organisiere euch eure Rebellion. Beth hat mich gerettet, ich schulde es ihr alles zu tun, was ich kann, um sie ebenfalls zu retten. Wenn ihr Shepherd zurückgebt, dann gehe ich mit. Keiner wird Verdacht schöpfen, alle werden es als Zeichen des guten Willens ansehen. Gemeinsam wird es Beth und mir sicherlich gelingen für Ablenkung zu sorgen, wenn ihr eindringt."

„Wenn dann müsste das sehr genau getimed sein", meinte Abraham, „Hast du eine Uhr, Soldat?"

Gleicheingestellten Uhren, wie im Film, das schien Abrahams Plan zu sein. Aber bisher hatte die Ablenkung zum richtigen Zeitpunkt-Taktik Daryl schon zweimal das Leben gerettet. Warum sollte sie dafür nicht euch ein drittes Mal gut sein? „Noah, wir wissen dieses Angebot zu schätzen, wirklich, aber bist du sicher, dass du dieses Risiko auch eingehen willst? Ich kann dir keine Garantie geben, dass es uns gelingt dich noch einmal dort rauszuholen", meinte Rick, „Wir alle wissen, dass Beth nicht wollen würde, dass du dich ihretwegen in Gefahr begibst."

Noah wirkte entschlossen, als er nur erwiderte: „Ihr seid bereit alles für Beth zu riskieren. Warum sollte ich das nicht ebenfalls sein? Manche Dinge sind es wert, dass man dafür sein Leben aufs Spiel setzt."

Darin musste Daryl ihm recht geben. Manche Dinge waren es definitiv wert, dass man dafür sein Leben aus Spiel setzte. Beth Greene war es definitiv wert, dass man für sie sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte.

* * *

**IV.**

„Seid ihr sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", wollte Tobin wissen und wirkte uncharakteristisch nervös, als er diese Frage stellte.

„Das vielleicht nicht, aber manche Dinge sind es wert, dass man sein Leben dafür aufs Spiel setzt", erwiderte Michonne, „Und dort drinnen sind die Waffen, die wir brauchen um uns wehren zu können."

„Sind wir denn sicher, dass das überhaupt wahr ist? Ich meine, diese Infos kommen von Erlösern, was wenn es eine Falle ist?", wandte Scott jetzt ein, „Wäre ihnen das nicht zutrauen?"

„Glaubt mir, es ist wahr", meinte Daryl, „Ich kann Lüge und Wahrheit ziemlich gut voneinander unterscheiden. Jacob wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu reden. Wir sind hier richtig."

„Na dann los", meinte Rosita, „Hinein mit uns und töten wir diese Scheißkerle." Sie war offensichtlich entschlossen Abraham zu rächen. Um jeden Preis. Allerdings war Rache nicht ihre Mission. Noch nicht.

„Hey", meinte Daryl deswegen, „Das ist nicht der Grund, warum wir hier sind. Wir sind hier um die Waffe zu besorgen. Sonst nichts. Es kommt darauf an genug für uns zu besorgen um unsere Armee auszurüsten und nicht darauf unseren Feind zu töten. Das kommt später, wenn wir dazu in der Lage sind. Ich muss wissen, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, Rosita. Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen?"

Der Beta schnaubte. „Keine Sorge, Daryl", meinte sie, „Mir ist klar, dass wir diese Waffen brauchen. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass niemand überlebt, um von unserer Tat zu erzählen."

Daryl schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Punkt ist, dass sie nicht wissen, dass es unsere Tat ist", erklärte er, „Ich weiß wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Ich war schon an deiner Stelle, vergiss das nicht. Aber wir beide wissen auch, was Fehler uns kosten können. Was sie uns gerade erst gekostet haben. Versuch nicht an Abraham zu denken, sondern daran, dass sich alle anderen auf uns verlassen." Fehler hatten sie in der Vergangenheit Dinge gekostet, sie hatten sie Beth gekostet, und gerade erst Abraham. Sie durften sich keine weiteren mehr leisten. „Deswegen haben wir diesen Außenposten hier gewählt und keinen anderen. Vergiss das nicht."

Rosita ersparte sich eine Antwort, doch Daryl war nicht überzeugt, dass sie wirklich begriffen hatte, worum es ihm ging. Für einen Beta war sie erstaunlich heißblütig, und Negan hatte sie innerhalb von kürzester Zeit Spencer und Abraham gekostet, die beiden Alphas, die mit ihr biblisch gewesen waren. So sehr Daryl diesen Teil nicht verstehen konnte, verstand er, dass sie Menschen verloren hatte, die ihr viel bedeutet hatten, und dass sie von deren Verlust möglicherweise geblendet wurde.

„Wenn ihr alle dann endlich soweit seid, dann los", meinte Michonne, und sie gingen an die Arbeit.

Ihr erster Schritt bestand darin die Horde, die sie zuvor gefunden hatten, hierher umzulenken. Das war eine vergleichsweise leichte Übung. Sie waren inzwischen wirklich gut darin geworden Beißer-Horden umzulenken. Als die Erlöser im Außenposten mitbekamen, was vor sich ging, kümmerten sich die im Vorhof natürlich um die herannahenden Beißer. Das nutzte ihr Stealth Team um sich näher an den Außenposte heranzuschleichen. Während die Erlöser mit den Beißern beschäftigt waren, schlichen sich Daryl, Michonne, Rosita, und die beiden Alphas an ihnen vorbei um den Außenposten herum. Und sprengten sich dann mit dem von Eugene zusammengebastelten Sprengstoff ein Loch in die Hinterseite des Außenpostens.

Daryl erschoss den ersten Erlöser, der ihnen entgegen geeilt kam, mit seinem Bogen. Ander würden bald folgen, also mussten sie sich beeilen. „Dreimal links, dreimal rechts", erinnerte Daryl die anderen. Die Alphas gingen voran. Michonne begrüßte die Angreifer mit einem von Morgans Stöcken, den sie schwang wie ansonsten ihr Katana. Tobin und Scott waren mit Messern bewaffnet. Was ihnen natürlich im Kampf gegen mit Schusswaffen ausgerüstete Erlöser nicht viel bringen würde, doch ihr Vorteil bestand im Überraschungsmoment - die meisten Erlöser rechneten nicht mit ihnen. Nur wenige hatten die eher leise und kleine Explosion mitbekommen, die ihnen gerade mal ein eher bescheidenes Loch in die Wand gemacht hatte. Die meisten waren mit den Beißern beschäftigt, oder hatten patrollierten nur gewohnheitsmäßig die Gänge, oder kamen nur zufällig an ihnen vorbei. Auf jeden Fall wurden sie schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt. Rosita bildete die Nachhut, sie hielt ihr Messer ebenfalls bereit und zog den kleinen Karren hinter sich her, den durch das gesprengte Loch zu bekommen die größte Herausforderung bisher gewesen war.

Ihr Weg war nur kurz. Das Waffendepot erreichten sie an der vorhergesagten Stelle, und sie fanden das vor, was ihnen prophezeit worden war. Jeder nahm sich eines der Gewehre, der Rest kam in den Karren, wurde sich umgehängt und unter die Arme geklemmt, und dann ging es zurück zum Loch. Mehre Fuhren wären natürlich effektiver, aber dafür mussten sie schnell sein. Tobin und Scott blieben beim Waffendepot zurück, Michonne auf halber Strecke, und Rosita und Daryl brachten den Karren zum Loch, leerten ihn aus, warfen ihre Eroberungen zurück, und machten sich dann auf den Rückweg.

Das alles konnten sie aber nicht endlos durchführen. Sie entschieden, dass die dritte Fuhre die letzte sein musste, und alles andere anderweitig transportiert werden musste, trotzdem hatten sie den Großteil der fünfzig gelagerten Waffen mitgenommen und aus dem Außenposten geschafft, als sie beschlossen zu fliehen. Nun mussten sie ihre Beute nur noch in Sicherheit bringen. Je voller der Karren desto schwerer ließ er sich manövrieren, und sie mussten ihn zu ihren Transporter bringen. Jeder behängte sich wieder soweit er konnte, sie füllten den Karren so voll wie es ging, ohne das er umkippte, und schoben ihn vorsichtig zu zweit in die entsprechende Richtung. Und machten sich dann auf zurück um den Rest ihrer Beute zu holen. Das Loch hatten sie soweit es ihnen möglich war wieder verdeckt, die panischen Erlöser sollten es nicht sofort entdecken, außer sie würden danach suchen.

Es gelang ihnen tatsächlich auch noch die zweite Fuhre bis zum Transporter zu bringen und dann mit ihrer gesamten Beute wegzufahren, ohne dass sie entdeckt wurden.

„Das war einfacher als erwartet", gab Scott schließlich zu, nachdem sie den Außenposten einige Meter hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Die sind es nicht gewohnt überfallen zu werden, kommen vermutlich nicht einmal auf die Idee, dass das jemand versuchen könnte", meinte Daryl vom Fahrersitz aus, „Sie denken sie sind uns allen überlegen und dass sie niemanden zu fürchten haben außer den Beißern. Wenn wir sie direkt angegriffen hätte, wäre das hier anders ausgegangen, aber weil es uns nur darum ging die Waffen zu erobern, sieht die Sache anders aus." Er warf Rosita neben sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Diese ignorierte ihn. „Das war nur Schritt eins", versicherte er ihr dann, „Du wirst deine Rache noch bekommen."

„Das hoffe ich", erwiderte Rosita, „Das hier ist gut gelaufen, es sind aber keine fünfzig Waffen. Die sind uns nach wie vor überlegen. Und zwar bei weitem. Selbst, wenn uns all die anderen Gemeinden helfen, werfen wir immer noch mit Stock und Stein nach einem Raubtier."

„Stock und Stein kann effektiv sein, wenn man es richtig macht", meinte Daryl dazu nur, „Und wir werden es richtig machen. Wie wir gesehen haben, rechnen die nicht mit dem, was kommt, und das wird ihr fatalster Fehler sein. Und ihr letzter." Oder es wäre der letzter Fehler ihres eigenen Rudels - so oder so würde alles bald ein Ende finden.

* * *

_AN: Reviews?_


	7. Schuld und Sühne

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Kindermord, Selbstmordgedanken, Selbstmordversuch_

_Zusätzliches Pairings. Carol/Tyreese_

* * *

**Schuld und Sühne**

* * *

**I.**

Carol hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie eines Tages jemand sein würde, der Menschen tötete. Sie hatte sich niemals gegen Ed verteidigt und daher auch niemals erwartet, dass sie anderen ihre Leben nehmen würde. Als sie Karen und David tötete, da tat sie es um Leben zu retten, nicht um Leben zu nehmen. Dass ihre Tat keinen Unterschied bewirkt hatte, führte natürlich dazu, dass sie sich wünschte anders gehandelt zu haben. Dass ausgerechnet Rick sie für ihre Tat verbannte, sagte ihr, wie falsch das, was sie getan hatte, gewesen war. Trotzdem wusste sie tief in ihrem Inneren, dass sie unter denselben Umständen mit demselben Wissensstand noch einmal das Gleiche tun würde. Daryl, Rick, Judith, Carl, Andrea, Lizzie, Mika, Glenn, Maggie und all die anderen zu beschützen war ihr wichtiger als ihr Gewissen. Irgendjemand hatte etwas unternehmen müssen, und sie wusste, dass der Rat nur ewig debattiert und nichts unternommen hätte. Also hatte sie die Initiative ergriffen.

Als sie sich dann ausgerechnet in Begleitung von Tyreese auf den Straßen unterwegs mit den Kindern widerfand, war das natürlich eine eher unangenehme Situation – von allen ausgerechnet mit dem Omega unterwegs zu sein, dessen Alpha sie getötet hatte. Sie wusste, dass Tyreese Karen geliebt hatte, und während der Alpha nicht zu Carols Lieblingsmenschen gezählt hatte, hatte sie den Tod definitiv nicht verdient gehabt.

Carol wusste von Anfang an, dass die ihre Tat gestehen musste, doch sie fürchtete Tyreeses Reaktion. Was wenn er die Kinder nehmen und sie alleine zurücklassen würde? Was wenn er sie verstoßen würde? Sie an seiner Stelle würde entsprechend reagieren, wenn jemand Daryl umgebracht hätte. Und die Sache war die - so herzensgut Tyreese auch war, nach all den Geschehnissen rund um Woodbury und Allen fehlte es ihm an den gewissen Biss, den es heutzutage brauchte um auf dieser Welt zu überleben. Wenn sie ihn mit den Kindern alleine ließ, dann würden die Kinder nicht überleben, das wusste sie. Irgendwie hatte Tyreese seine eigene Gruppe lange Zeit am Leben erhalten, aber sein erster Instinkt war es immer sich der Führung anderer unterzuordnen, weil er an seinen eigenen Entscheidungen zweifelte. Weil er nicht stark genug war um alleine durchzukommen. Alleine würde er die Kinder in ihr Unglück führen.

Die Kinder. Judith, die so jung war und noch offenbar auch noch ihren letzten verbliebenen Elternteil verloren hatte, und Lizzie und Mika Samuels, die Alpha und Omega-Schwestern, auf die Carol geschworen hatte aufzupassen. Sie konnte die Kinder nicht im Stich lassen. Sie konnte aber auch nicht lügen. Als sie beschlossen sich gemeinsam in der Hütte niederzulassen, eine Familie sein zu wollen, da wusste Carol, dass sie nicht mehr lügen konnte, dass sie die Wahrheit gestehen musste. Man konnte ein neues Leben nicht auf Lügen aufbauen.

Doch Tyreese war Tyreese, er verzieh ihr, er verstand sie. „Du hast getan, was du dachtest tun zu müssen", sagte er, „Ich verstehe das. Ich werfe es dir nicht vor." Alles in allem war Tyreese einer dieser Omegas der einfach zu gut war, zu leicht verzieh, der vermutlich das eine oder andere Mal einen Schlag zu viel auf den Kopf bekommen hatte. Er verzieh ihr Dinge, die nicht zu verzeihen waren, und das sollte sie erleichtern, doch die Tatsache, dass es sie nicht erleichterte, sagte ihr wie falsch sie gehandelt hatte. Trotzdem würde sie es immer wieder tun.

Sie hätten nach den anderen suchen können, hätten es vielleicht sollen, aber sie hatten Kinder dabei, es wäre unverantwortlich deren Leben zu riskieren, wenn sich ihnen eine Alternative bot. Carols bisherige Beziehungen waren entschieden anders gewesen als ihre Beziehung zu Tyreese. Ed hatte sie terrorisiert, und Daryl war ihr Partner in vielen Dingen gewesen, doch so richtig sicher war sie sich nie darüber gewesen, wo sie eigentlich standen, was er eigentlich von ihr wollte und erwartete. Mit Tyreese war es einfacher, er erwartete nichts von ihr außer einfach Carol zu sein.

Aber einfach Carol zu sein war nicht genug, wenn es um Lizzie Samuels ging. Vielleicht war es, dass sie sich in zu jungem Alter als Alpha gefestigt hatte, vielleicht war es, dass sie den Untergang der Welt niemals wirklich akzeptiert hatte, fest stand, dass Lizzie ein Problemkind war. So bereit sie war sich den Schrecken dieser Welt zu stellen, so wenig sah sie in den Beißern einen dieser Schrecken. Man konnte es ihr noch so oft erklären, sie schien Beißer einfach nicht als Beißer zu sehen, sondern nur als kranke Menschen.

Tyreese war davon überfordert, und Carol war es letztlich auch. So reif und klug Lizzie ansonsten zu sein schien, so verblendet war sie, was Beißer anging. So sehr, dass sie in ihnen Mörder sah, wenn sie Beißer zur ewigen Ruhe betteten. „Sie sind nur krank, das ist alles", wiederholte Lizzie immer wieder und auch „sie sind nicht gefährlich, sie tun mir nichts". Letzteres wollte Lizzie immer wieder gerne demonstrieren. Was Carol mehr als einmal fast einen Herzinfarkt bescherte. Niemand wusste besser als Carol wie gefährlich die Beißer waren, immerhin hatte die sie ihre Tochter gekostet. Sie war nicht gewillt weitere Kinder an sie zu verlieren. In jeder Hinsicht, die zählte, sah sie in Lizzie und Mika jetzt ihre eigenen Kinder. Mit Judith war das anders, Judith würde immer Ricks Kind sein, egal ob er tot war oder lebte, fern war oder nahe, sie war immer vor allem sein Kind, Carols war sie, weil sie das Kind ihres gesamten Rudels gewesen war, das schon, aber Lizzie und Mika waren ihren Kinder, weil sie sonst niemanden mehr hatten. Andrea war genauso verschollen wie Rick, und ihre Familie tot. Sie hatten nur noch Carol und Tyreese, der sich aber mehr um Judith kümmerte und es ihr überließ die Mädchen zu erziehen.

Mika war gehorsam. Ein bisschen einfältig vielleicht, aber das lag an ihrem Alter. Lizzie jedoch war frühreif für ihr Alter und wollte sich gewisse Dinge von niemandem sagen lassen.

Das Schlimme an der ganzen Sache war allerdings, dass Lizzie möglicherweise gar nicht so unrecht hatte. Die Beißer verhielten sich ihr gegenüber anders. Manchmal hatte Carol fast das Gefühl, dass Lizzie sie kontrollieren konnte. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich an Sophia und wusste es besser. Und selbst wenn Lizzie aus irgendeinen Grund tatsächlich eine andere Wirkung auf Beißer hatte als andere Lebende, galt es immer noch Mika zu bedenken, die ihre große Schwester bewunderte und ihr ständig hinterherlief, und Mika war definitiv Beute für die Beißer. Genau wie Judith es wäre, wenn sie erst älter wäre und hinter ihren älteren Schwestern hinterher rennen würde.

Also blieb Carol keine andere Wahl als Lizzies Beißer-Freunde zu töten. Sie musste es einfach tun, es war zu Lizzies eigenen Besten. Je früher sie sich von der Wahnvorstellung verabschiedete, dass die Beißer nur kranke Menschen wären, desto besser.

Carol hätte nur nicht damit gerechnet wie weit Lizzie gehen würde um zu beweisen, dass sie richtig lag. „Sobald sie wieder aufwacht und ist wie immer, werdet ihr sehen, dass ich recht habe", erklärte sie grinsend, als sie mitten im Blut ihrer toten Schwester saß. Die süße kleine Mika, das hinreißende Omega-Mädchen, einfach so aus dem Leben geschieden. Ermordet von ihrer eigenen Schwester, die sie so bewundert hatte, weil diese offenbar wirklich keinen Unterschied zwischen den Lebenden und den Toten sah, und damit auch nicht sah, dass es falsch war ein Leben zu nehmen.

Was sollten sie nun tun? Für Mika konnten sie nichts mehr tun. Doch Lizzie? Was konnten sie für Lizzie tun? Was sollten sie mit Lizzie tun? Es galt Judith zu bedenken – Lizzie hatte sich an ihrer eigenen Schwester vergriffen, was hielt sie davon ab sich an einem wehrlosen Kleinkind wie Judith zu vergreifen? Niemals wieder dürften Tyreese und Carol Lizzie mit Judith alleine lassen. Selbst wenn sie nicht auf die Idee verfallen würde Judith zu töten um ihren Eltern zu beweisen, dass die Toten harmlos waren, wer sagte, dass sie nicht eines Tages auf die Idee verfiel Judith zu ersticken um sie dazu zu bringen mit dem Weinen aufzuhören, da sie danach in Lizzies Welt sowieso wieder aufwachen würde als hätte sie nur ruhig geschlafen? Jemand der Mord als nichts Falsches ansah, den durfte man nicht alleine mit einem hilflosen Wesen lassen.

Was blieben ihnen also für Optionen? Lizzie zurückzulassen, heimlich mit Judith zu fliehen und nicht zurückzublicken? Was wäre das anderes als Mord? Würden sie Lizzie in diesem Fall nicht dazu verurteilen langsam zu verhungern oder in die Arme von mordenden brutalen herumstreunenden Alphas zu laufen? Oder verurteilten sie vielleicht sogar andere harmlose Reisende dazu Lizzie in die Arme zu laufen? Ein verlorenes zurückgelassenes Kind würde schon mal schnell von jemanden aufgenommen werden, der nichts ahnend sein eigenes Leben und die all seiner Lieben riskieren würde, nichts ahnend, dass Lizzie Samuels jemand war, der den Toten näher stand als den Lebenden.

Nein, es gab nur eine Lösung. Das wusste Carol genau. Doch als sie diese Tyreese mitteilte, sagte er nur: „Ich kann es nicht tun." Und sie meinte daraufhin: „Keine Sorge, ich werde es tun."

Jemand musste es tun, und wenn Tyreeses es nicht tun konnte, musste sie diejenige sein, die es tat. Sie hatte damals beim Aufkommen der Seuche das getan, was kein anderer über sich bringen würde, also tat sie es nun ebenfalls. Es das Schwerste, was sie jemals in ihrem Leben getan hatte, aber sie tat es trotzdem. „Sieh dir die Blumen an!", forderte sie die nichtahnende Lizzie auf, während sie die Waffe an ihren Hinterkopf hielt und dann den Abzug drückte. Anders konnte sie es nicht tun. Sie wollte, dass das Letzte, was Lizzie Samuels jemals in ihrem Leben sah, zumindest ein schöner Anblick war und nicht der Lauf einer Waffe.

Nach der Bluttat konnten sie nicht mehr in der Hütte bleiben. Das neue Leben, das sie sich gemeinsam hatten aufbauen wollen, war besudelt. Und ihre Beziehung genauso. Tyreese sprach es natürlich niemals aus, aber sie wusste, was er dachte, was jeder Omega, der etwas auf sich hielt, jetzt von ihr denken musste: Sie war ein Omega, der ein wehrloses Kind getötet hatte. Kein Umstand der Welt konnte das entschuldigen. Doch was hätte sie sonst tun sollen?

Karen und David hatten sie in ihren Träumen verfolgt, aber Lizzie Samuels verfolgte sie selbst dann noch, wenn sie wach war. Ständig war das tote Alpha-Mädchen bei ihr, wie ein Schatten, der nicht von ihr weichen wollte. Sie hatte geschworen Lizzie zu beschützen, sie als ihr eigenes Kind angenommen, aufziehen wollen, doch stattdessen …. Carol Peletier brachte all ihren Kindern den Tod: Sophia, Mika, Lizzie … sie hatte sie alle auf die eine oder andere Weise im Stich gelassen. Würde Judith die nächste sein? Vielleicht war in Wahrheit ja gar nicht Tyreese derjenige, der ungeeignet für dieses Leben war, vielleicht war sie es. Zumindest als Mutter war sie absolut ungeeignet. Judith spürte es, hing an Tyreese, gurrte ihn an, lachte mit ihm, für Carol hatte sie kaum mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick übrig.

Sie wussten nicht wonach sie suchten, Tyreese nahm vermutlich an, dass sie nach den anderen suchten, Carol suchte aber nach Vergebung. Stattdessen fanden sie Terminus, wo sie die Tatsache, dass sie ein Mörderin war dazu einsetzen konnte um ihr Rudel zu retten, um Rick und Carl mit Judith wieder zu vereinen und Sasha mit Tyreese. Sie selbst wurde mit Daryl wiedervereint, doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen ihm zu erzählen, was sie getan hatte, er hatte sowieso nur Beth im Kopf, wie es schien. Beth, die er verloren hatte, auf ganz ähnliche Weise wie Carol Mika verloren hatte. Sie beiden waren Omegas, die nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen waren, diejenigen, die sie liebten, zu retten.

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit der verschwundenen Geisel aus Terminus. Tyreese behauptete, dass er den fremden Alpha getötet hatte, weil dieser Judith angegriffen hatte, doch Carol wusste, dass das nicht wahr war. Sie kannte Tyreese inzwischen ziemlich gut, und sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr töten konnte, noch weniger jetzt nach allem, was mit Lizzie passiert war. Sie wusste, dass er log, und trotzdem sagte sie nichts. Was, so dachte sie sich, sollte ein Toter weniger schon für eine Rolle spielen? Hatte es nicht schon genug Tote gegeben? Natürlich würde diese eine Tote weniger später zusammen mit den anderen zurückkommen und Bob auffressen, aber das alles erfuhr Carol erst viel später.

Stattdessen ging sie mit Daryl, verfolgte mit ihm zusammen ein Auto wie das, was Beth entführt hatte, bis zum Grady Memorial. Daryl wollte Beth unbedingt retten, und sie wollte ihm unbedingt dabei helfen, vielleicht als Wiedergutmachung. Wenn sie Beth rettete, dann würde sie vielleicht wiedergutmachen, was sie Lizzie angetan hatte, so dachte sie zumindest.

Doch stattdessen landete sie selbst schwer verletzt als Sklavin im Grady Memorial. Beth war es, die ihr das Leben rettete, nicht umgekehrt. Und Carol konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, warum sie nicht einfach hatte sterben können, warum sie dazu verdammt war weiterzuleben, trotz all dem, was sie getan hatte. Trotz Karen, David, Mika, Lizzie … trotz Sophia. _Wieso darf ausgerechnet ich weiterleben?_, diese Frage stellte sie sich immer wieder. Andere hätten es mehr verdient, sie hingegen …

Wenn Gott sie schon aus irgendwelchen Gründen am Leben erhielt, dann musste sie ihr Leben wenigstens dazu nützen andere zu retten. Sie musste Beth irgendwie retten. „Hier gibt es keinen Weg raus. Jetzt nicht mehr", erklärte ihr Beth in einem stillen Moment unter vier Augen, „Ich habe Noah zur Flucht verholfen und damit verhindert, dass diese Methode für irgendjemand anderen noch einmal klappt."

Doch damit wollte sich Carol nicht abfinden. Doch sie war zu schwach um irgendetwas zu tun um Beth zu helfen, im Gegenteil sie war ein Druckmittel gegen Beth. Die hatte ihr schon heimlich eine Medizin verabreichen müssen, die sie am Leben erhielt, die das Krankenhaus nicht an sie hatte verschwenden wollen. „Dawn hat sie mir gegeben, aber gesagt, dass ich es tun muss, dass sie es nicht tun kann", berichtete Beth.

Dawn Lerner war der Alpha dieses Krankenhauses, doch sie verhielt sich nicht wie ein Alpha, sie verhielt sich wie ein verängstigtes Kind, wie jemand, der andere für sich die Drecksarbeit machen ließ. Das war neu. Alle Alphas, ob Alpha vom Rang oder vom Geschlecht her, die Carol bisher gekannt hatte, hatten nicht davor zurückgeschreckt sich selbst die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Shane, Rick, der Gouverneur - alles Männer der Tat - selbst Ed war auf seine Weise ein Mann der Tat gewesen. Dawn aber… Dawn schien vor allem Angst zu haben und zeigte das auch. Und das war sehr untypisch.

Es war auch untypisch, dass sie offenbar bereit war Carol wieder an ihre Freunde zu übergeben, Beth aber scheinbar nicht. Als Carol mitbekam, was vor sich ging, wollte sie sich weigern zu gehen, aber man ließ ihre keine Wahl. „Wehr dich nicht", befahl Beth ihr, „So kommt wenigstens eine von uns beiden frei." Aber das war nicht richtig, Beth sollte gerettet werden und nicht Carol.

„Was habt ihr getan?", wollte Beth von Rick wissen, kaum, dass sie das Krankenhaus nach dem Austausch wieder verlassen hatten.

„Keine Sorge, wir haben einen Plan", versicherte ihr Rick. Ein Plan, an dem Carol nicht teil haben sollte, das war offensichtlich. Sie sollte sich „erst mal erholen". Was soviel hieß, wie dass sie eine Belastung für die anderen wäre. _Warum lebe ich noch, wenn ich doch niemandem helfen kann? Wenn ich niemanden retten kann?_

Und dann hielt Tyreese es für angebracht ihr mitzuteilen, was er getan hatte. „Der Alpha aus Terminus, den wir gefangen hatten, ich habe ihn gehen lassen", vertraute er ihr an, „Und er und seine Freunde haben Bob entführt und sein Bein gegessen. Sasha musste ihn töten. Ich hätte ihn töten können, habe es aber nicht getan. Ich war zu schwach dazu. Und vermutlich ist er derjenige gewesen, der uns zur Kirche gefolgt ist und seine Kumpanen dorthin geführt hat. Was mit Bob passiert ist, ist meine Schuld, Carol. Er könnte noch leben, wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre. Ich habe es nicht gekonnt, das Töten, meine ich. Was wenn Sasha ebenfalls gestorben wäre? Oder Rick? Oder Judith? Nur weil ich zu schwach war?"

Vielleicht dachte Tyreese, dass er ihr seine Sünden anvertrauen konnte, weil sie eine gemeinsame Sünde teilten, weil sie die Hütte miteinander teilten. „Was willst du von mir? Absolution?", fragte Carol, „Ich bin nicht Pater Gabriel. Ich wusste, was du getan hast. Ich wusste es, habe aber nichts gesagt, also ist es genauso meine Schuld wie deine."

„Nein, Carol, das stimmt nicht, du…", protestierte Tyreese, doch sie unterbrach ihn: „Zumindest kannst du es wieder gut machen, zumindest kannst du dabei helfen Beth zu retten. Was können wir schon anders tun als weiterzumachen? Egal wie unverzeihlich das war, was wir getan haben, wir können immer nur weitermachen und versuchen unsere Sünden zu sühnen." Was sie ihm nicht sagte war, dass es manche Sünden gab, die zu groß waren, als dass man sie sühnen konnte.

* * *

**II.**

Als Morgan und Aaron im Königreich auftauchten, da wusste Carol, dass etwas furchtbar schief gegangen sein musste. Dann erfuhr sie von Abraham. Und von Carl. Sie brauchte einige Minuten um das alles zu verdauen. Abraham tot. Carl entführt. Genau wie Owen. _Wer beschützt jetzt Alexandria?, _war ihr erster Gedanke. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie gehen konnte, solange Owen dort war. Doch jetzt? Jetzt musste sie zurück, soviel war sicher.

Doch sie konnte nicht gehen, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Nachdem er Morgan und Aaron angehört hatte, hatte Ezekiel sich zurückgezogen und wollte niemanden mehr sehen. Sie suchte ihn trotzdem auf. Er war im Thronsaal und verhätschelte Shiva, die schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen, während er mit ihr sprach. Über seine Fehler. „Und wenn ich nicht mit Negan gesprochen hätte, dann hätte sein Zorn Alexandria vielleicht nicht so hart getroffen", erklärte er der Tigerin gerade, „Der Mann der König sein wollte und nichts richtig machen kann. Ich vermisse den Zoo."

„Und ich vermisse Shopping Touren!", rief Carol um ihre Anwesenheit so mitzuteilen, „Es war etwas befreiendes daran einfach aus dem Haus kommen zu können, an einen anderen Ort zu sein, unter Fremden, die nichts über mich wussten, und die wie ich einfach nur einmal ausspannen wollten, sich selbst etwas Gutes tun wollten und deswegen nicht gleich als egoistisch angesehen wurden."

Ezekiel drehte sich langsam zu ihr herum. Seine Rasterzöpfe wirkten heute noch angestaubter als sonst. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand die schöne Carol für egoistisch halten könnte", meinte er.

„Ihr wärt überrascht", meinte Carol dazu nur, „Ich bin gekommen um mich zu verabschieden. Ich bin sehr dankbar für alles, was Ihr für mich getan habt, Eure Hoheit, doch ich muss zurück zu meinem Rudel. Meine Freunde brauchen mich jetzt."

Ezekiel nickte, wirkte dabei aber irgendwie bitter. „Also verlässt du mich jetzt, versuchst gar nicht erst mich dazu zu überreden mich eurem Kampf anzuschließen. Und warum solltest du auch? Mein letzter Versuch zu helfen hatte desaströse Konsequenzen für diejenigen, die du liebst. Kein Wunder, dass du von hier fliehst, so schnell du kannst", meinte er.

Daher wehte also der Wind, er suhlte sich in Selbstmitleid. „Meiner Erfahrung nach hat Selbstgeißelung noch niemals jemanden etwas gebracht", meinte Carol, „Taten hingegen bringen etwas. Vielleicht keine Heilung, aber zumindest Linderung. Wenn Ihr uns wirklich helfen wollt, mein König, dann helft uns. Dieses Mal aber richtig. Und falls das etwas hilft, nach allem, was ich mitbekommen habe, wäre Negans Reaktion auf das alles wohl nicht viel anders ausgefallen, wenn Ihr nicht mit ihm geredet hättet. Er hatte genug Gründe wütend auf uns zu sein. Und wir haben uns auf die falschen Verbündeten verlassen."

Ezekiel musterte sie nachdenklich. „Ich wollte mein Königreich nicht in einen Krieg führen, den wir nur verlieren können. Stattdessen wollte ich versuchen zu vermitteln. Doch was haben meine Versuche gebracht? Wer sagt, dass die nächste Entscheidung, die ich treffe, nicht genauso schlecht ist und zu gleichfalls katastrophalen Konsequenzen führt?", wollte er dann von ihr wissen, „Bin ich nicht schon in diesen Konflikt verwickelt? Hat meine Fürsprache nicht schon offenbart auf welcher Seite ich stehe? Angenommen ich halte mich aus diesem Krieg heraus und die Erlöser gewinnen, wer sagt, dass ihre Strafe als nächstes nicht sowieso das Königreich treffen wird? Und angenommen ich stellte mich auf eure Seite in diesem Krieg, kämpfe mit euch, wer sagt, dass ich dann nicht alle in den Untergang führe? Was kann ich schon zu eurem Kampf beitragen? Ich bin nur irgendein Kerl, der zufällig einen Tiger zur Gefährtin hat. Ich bin kein Kämpfer."

Carol zuckte die Schultern. „Man kann nie wissen, ob eine Entscheidung richtig oder falsch ist, bevor man sie getroffen hat. Unvorhergesehene Konsequenzen kann es immer geben. Wenn man sich vor denen fürchtet, dann dürfte man überhaupt nichts mehr tun", erklärte sie, „Nach meiner Erfahrung wissen die besten Kämpfer erst dann, dass sie Kämpfer sind, wenn sie kämpfen, und diejenigen, die sich für große Krieger gehalten haben, stellen fest, dass sie genau das nicht sind. Ich war früher auch nur irgendeine Frau. Ich war irgendein Omega, der mehr Angst vor seinem eigenen Schatten hatte als Mut zur Veränderung. Ein Tiger ist schon mal mehr als ich jemals hatte. Und übrigens habe ich nicht vergessen, warum Shiva zu Eurer Gefährtin wurde. Habt Ihr das etwa? Ihr habt sie gerettet, ohne einen Moment zu zögern. Jemand der zu einem wilden Tier in eine Grube springt um es zu retten anstatt sich selbst zu schützen, hat eine ganze Menge zu bieten, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Aber es ist Eure Entscheidung, König Ezekiel. Und es gibt mehr als eine. Ihr könnt uns helfen, könnt euch raus halten, könnt nur diejenigen, die wirklich mit uns gehen wollen, mit uns gehen lassen und selbst hier bleiben. Euch stehen alle Möglichkeiten offen. Mir nicht. Ich weiß, wohin ich gehöre." Sie konnte sich nicht mehr den Luxus leisten es noch einmal zu vergessen. Konnte nicht noch einmal ein neues Leben in einer Hütte oder einem Haus beginnen und die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen. Das funktionierte doch sowieso niemals.

„Holde Carol, Ihr seid der weiseste Mensch, der mir jemals untergekommen ist", meinte Ezekiel, „Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir uns eines Tages, wenn all dies vorbei ist, näher kennenlernen können." Er hatte ihr ein Haus geschenkt, Blumen vorbeigebracht, sie beschützt innerhalb und außerhalb seines Königreichs, und jetzt sprach er es sogar aus. Das, was sie nicht hören wollte. Weil es nicht das war, das sie wollte, weil sie wusste, dass sie es nicht verdiente: Ein normales Leben an der Seite eines guten Partners.

_Sieh dir die Blumen an! _Mikas Leiche, vor der Lizzie saß. Sophia, die aus der Scheune kam. Carol Peletier konnte so ein Leben nicht mehr führen, nicht noch einmal. „Dieses Versprechen kann ich nicht geben", sagte sie, und Ezekiel nickte verständnisvoll. Doch er verstand es nicht? Wie könnte er es auch verstehen? Er dachte vermutlich sie zweifelte nur daran, dass sie „wenn alles vorbei war" noch am Leben wäre, doch das war der kleinste Grund um auf keine gemeinsame Zukunft zu hoffen. Ezekiel kannte sie nicht, nicht wirklich. Er erkannte ihre Abgründe nicht.

Sie verließ den Thronsaal und fand draußen Morgan und Aaron im Gespräch mit Richard, Benjamin, Jerry, und Dianna vor. „Und? Was hat er gesagt?", wollte Morgan wissen.

„Er denkt noch darüber nach", erwiderte Carol.

„Ich gehe zu ihm", erklärte Richard hitzig, „ich sage ihm, dass ich mich diesem Kampf anschließen werde, mit oder ohne seine Erlaubnis. Die Erlöser haben uns lange genug herumgestoßen!"

„Ich komme mit dir, Dad!", meinte Benjamin voller Überzeugung.

„Jetzt wartet mal", meinte Morgan, „Natürlich wissen wir jede Unterstützung zu schätzen, aber was wir nicht wollen ist noch mehr Konflikte auszulösen. Ich weiß, was der König euch allen bedeutet. Werft das nicht leichtfertig weg, nur weil ihr es nicht ertragt von den Erlösern gedemütigt zu werden."

Aaron warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. Dianna wirkte unglücklich, und Jerry seufzte nur.

In diesem Augenblick trat Ezekiel gefolgt von Shiva hinaus zu ihnen allen. „Niemand wird mehr gedemütigt. Oder versklavt. Oder entführt. Niemand hat mehr das Recht das Königreich oder sonst eine andere Gemeinde in dieser Gegend zu bestehlen. Nicht mehr. Von jetzt an hört sich das alles auf", verkündete er, „Denn das Königreich zieht in den Krieg. Für sich selbst und für alle anderen, die Hilfe benötigen. Negan und seine Erlöser sind zu weit gegangen. Sie selbst erkennen das offenbar nicht. Dann müssen wir ihnen eben dabei helfen es einzusehen." Der Alpha-Beta nickte den versammelten Leuten zu. „Verkündet die Botschaft. Sagt es allen, das Königreich zieht in den Krieg!", forderte er. Und Carol fand, dass er noch niemals so sehr wie ein König gewirkt hatte wie in diesem Augenblick.

* * *

**III.**

„_Nein, nein, bitte, bitte nicht!" Weinen, Jammern und dann ein explosionsartiger Knall._

„_Was starrst du da so lange im Spiegel an? Du bist hübsch genug, glaub mir! Es wollen noch andere ins Bad!"_

„_Es ist nur … findest du, dass ihm ihn ähnlich sehe?"_

„_Darauf kommt es nicht. Es kommt darauf an, wie du bist, nicht wie du aussiehst."_

Shane starrte auf den Rucksack, der demonstrativ einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand, und ihn zu verspotten schien. Auf das Blut, das aus seiner Wunde quoll und sein Hemd in Flüssigkeit tränkte, achtete er nicht. _Was hab ich getan? _Rick, er hatte Rick gegen sich aufgebracht, ihn dazu gebracht ihn anzugreifen …. _Ich sehe nicht nur aus wie er, ich bin auch wie er. Ich bin ein Monster. _Rick hatte ihm gesagt, dass er alle anderen vor Shane beschützen musste, und damit hatte er recht gehabt, und zuletzt hatte er sogar sich selbst vor Shane beschützen müssen. Weil Shane ein Monster war. So war es einfach. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er gedacht, er wäre ein guter Alpha, würde das Rudel beschützen, vor anderen, vor sich selbst, doch in Wahrheit war er die größte Gefahr für das Rudel gewesen. Rick hatte das erkannt und versucht es ihm zu erklären, doch anstatt ihm zuzuhören hatte Shane geplant ihn umzubringen. Und hätte es beinahe getan. _Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung. Keine._

Zum ersten Mal seit langer langer Zeit hatte er das Gefühl wieder klar zu sehen, dass der Nebel, der ihn umgeben hatte, sich gelichtet hatte, und er nun wieder mehr als nur Umrisse erkennen konnte. Und was er sah, war er selbst am Rande des Wahnsinns, einen Alpha, der zunehmend die Kontrolle über sich verlor, und nichts dagegen unternahm, obwohl er es wusste. Der immer wieder Ausreden für sich selbst gefunden hatte. Nie stark genug gewesen war das zu tun, was nötig gewesen wäre.

Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, wann es angefangen hatte, aber er wusste, dass es lange her war, dass es vermutlich in dem Moment begonnen hatte, als Rick sterbend vor ihm lag, und er nichts tun konnte außer seinem Partner zu befehlen durchzuhalten, am Leben zu bleiben, und zu beten. _Ich hätte mich damals umbringen sollen und uns allen damit so viel Leid erspart. _Aber wer hätte sich dann um Carl und Lori gekümmert? Wer hätte sie aus der Stadt herausgeschafft, sie gerettet? Wer hätte Carl gerettet, nachdem er angeschossen worden war? Trotzdem … Merle hatte ihn gewarnt, und er hatte nicht auf ihn gehört. Hatte auf niemanden gehört, außer auf sich selbst.

Er wollte immer noch zurück zu den anderen, zum Rudel. Carl brauchte ihn, sein Baby würde ihn brauchen. Wer sollte sie beschützen, wenn Shane nicht mehr da wäre? Merle? Lori? _Rick wird sie beschützen, das weißt du. _Aber wenn er sie wirklich hätte beschützen wollen, dann hätte er Shane getötet anstatt ihn mit einer leichten Wunde zurückzulassen. _Ich kann nicht mehr zurück dorthin. Nie wieder. _Im Moment war er vielleicht klar im Kopf. Der Schock darüber, dass sich Rick gegen ihn gewarnt hatte, hatte ihn aufgerüttelt. Doch wer sagte, dass er nicht wieder rückfällig werden würde?

Hatte er nicht bereits zuvor Phasen der Klarheit durchlebt? Friedlich an der Seite von Lori und Carl? Mit Rick zusammen, in den wenigen Momenten, die ihnen vergönnt gewesen waren als Alpha und Omega auf die Weise, auf die sie immer Alpha und Omega hätten sein sollen? Nichts davon hatte angehalten, nichts davon hatte ihn davon abgehalten seine Waffe auch Rick zu richten.

Nein, das Beste, was Shane für sein Rudel und alle, die er liebte, tun könnte, wäre sich fern zu halten. Für immer. Noch besser wäre es, wenn er sein trauriges Leben hier und jetzt beendete, aber …. _Was ist mit meiner Waffe? Hat er mir meine Waffe gelassen? _Rick hatte gesagt Munition wäre im Rucksack, nicht wahr? Er hatte noch andere Dinge erwähnt, Shane konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Rick war mit seiner Waffe zusammen verschwunden, hatte Shane nur mit dem Rucksack und dem Messer in seiner Schulter zurückgelassen. _Ersatzwaffe im Rucksack, so muss es sein._

Shane machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzustehen, stattdessen kroch er auf allen vieren zum Rucksack hinüber. Was verdammt weh tat, da er seine linke Schulter kaum bewegen konnte ohne zu denken, sie würde ihm jeden Moment abfallen. Trotzdem erreichte er den Rucksack, setzte sich vor diesen, durchsuchte ihn so gut ihm das einarmig gelang, und fand was er suchte. Die Waffe. Ein kleiner Handrevolver. Mühsam lud er ihn. Starrte ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. Dann setzte er den Lauf unter sein Kinn. _Es tut mir leid, Rick. _Er schloss die Augen und ….

Er konnte es nicht. Er brachte es nicht über sich. Nicht einmal das konnte er. _Du bist ein schwacher Alpha, Shane, ein Witz, das warst du schon immer. Du hast versucht so zu tun als wärst du stark, so getan als wärst du irgendetwas anderes als ein Witz, aber in Wahrheit bist du nichts. So war es schon immer. Du bist ohne Rick Grimes nichts. Er war immer der Stärkere von euch beiden. Er war immer derjenige, der dir gesagt hat, was zu tun ist, weil du ohne ihn nicht weißt, was zu tun ist. _Er war zu schwach, zu feige. Er war nicht einmal zu Sterben gut genug. _Vielleicht erledigt mich ja die Infektion. _Wenn er die Messerwunde unversorgt ließ, entzündete sie sich vielleicht und bereitete ihn ein Ende, ein langsames schmerzhaftes Ende, aber immerhin ein Ende.

Aber hätte er die Stärke das durchzuhalten. _Rick wollte nicht, dass du stirbst, er hat dich nicht getötet, oder? Er wollte dass du lebst. Und hast du nicht festgehalten, dass du nicht weißt, was zu tun ist, wenn er es dir nicht sagt? _Aber Shane wollte nicht leben mit dem, was er getan hatte. Ohne Rick, ohne Carl, ohne sein Rudel.

Er konnte also nicht einfach weiterleben, aber sterben konnte er auch nicht. Was also sollte er tun? Was nur? _Was willst du von mir, Rick? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun? Wie soll es wieder gutmachen, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was du von mir erwartest? Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?_

* * *

**IV.**

Morales, Avery, und Jacob waren alle eingesperrt. Shane war es nicht. Er war frei. Zumindest körperlich. Durfte sich in Alexandria frei bewegen. Andrea hatte wohl Mitleid mit ihm. Niemand anderer schien es besonders bemerkenswert zu finden, dass er in der Stadt herumlief. Die meisten Bewohner hatten die Stadt verlassen um Ricks Plan durchzuführen. Zurückgeblieben waren vor allem die Kinder und alten Leute, die Kranken und Verletzten, und ein paar andere um alles im Auge zu behalten. Olivia nickte ihm zu, wenn sie ihn sah, als wäre alles wie immer. Als hätte sich nichts geändert, als wäre er Teil dieser Stadt. Vielleicht war er das für sie ja auch. Das alte Ehepaar, das ein paar Straßen von ihm entfernt lebte, grüßte ihn freundlich, als wäre das das Normalste der Welt. Nicht einmal Enid wirkte verschreckt als sie ihn sah.

Aber nichts war normal oder so wie immer. Die Welt stand Kopf, und Shane fühlte sich verloren, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte nicht viel, nur an Ricks Seite sein, wenn es zu Ende ging. Wie sonst sollte er alles wiedergutmachen? Er wollte nicht das einzige Elternteil sein, das Judith noch hatte, er hatte keinen Anspruch auf sie, das wusste er. Rick war ihr Vater, er war …. der Samenspender. Als Vater war er ein einziger Versager. Welcher Vater ließ schon zu, dass sein Kind entführt wurde?

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Negan Carl nichts antun würde. Aber trotzdem, ein starker Alpha hätte niemals zugelassen, dass sich ein anderer an seinen Kind vergriff. Ein starker Alpha hätte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt um sein Kind zurückzubekommen und nicht einfach nur abgewartet. Kein Wunder, dass Rick ihn verachtete und sich von ihm abgewandt hatte. Für ihn musste Shane einfach nur die Parodie eines Alphas sein, Negans Schoßhund, der sich nicht einmal dann gegen ihn stellte, wenn er sich an seinem Welpen vergriff.

Doch er hatte so vieles zu bedenken gehabt. Den Schutz der ganzen Stadt, von Rick und allen, die er liebte, und nicht zuletzt von Judith. Carl konnte auf sich aufpassen, bei Judith sah die Sache anders aus, sie war so hilflos. Und Negan hatte es gesagt, nicht wahr? Er hatte gedroht Judith auch noch mitzunehmen.

Shane hatte einfach immer noch daran geglaubt, dass eine unblutige Lösung möglich und erstrebenswert war. Doch Rick war derjenige, der auf Blut aus war, und der Shanes Loyalität als gespalten ansah. So sicher sich Andrea, Olivia, und all die anderen hier zu sein schienen, dass Shane auf ihrer Seite stand, so unsicher war sich Rick gewesen. „Du musst wählen", hatte er gesagt, als ob irgendein Zweifel daran bestand, dass es für Shane Walsh immer nur eine Wahl gab, immer nur einen Menschen, dem gegenüber er loyal war. _Was ist nur aus uns geworden? _Nichts, was nicht Shanes Schuld war, soviel war sicher.

_Ich habe uns ruiniert. Unwiederbringlich. _Das hatte Rick vor all den Jahren richtig erkannt. Und Shane hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das alles wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte, wie er ihre Beziehung reparieren sollte. Alles, was er seit ihrer Wiedervereinigung versucht hatte zu tun, hatte die Dinge nur noch schlimmer gemacht. _Wenn ich damals nur die Stärke gehabt hätte dem allen ein Ende zu setzen…._

„Halte deine Tochter!", forderte Andrea ihn auf und setzte Judith auf seinen Schoß, „Mir wird sie langsam aber sicher zu schwer!" Shane sah zu ihr auf und fragte sich, was sie jetzt wohl von ihm hielt. Nicht besonders viel, nahm er an. Wie könnte sie auch anders? Seit sie ihm gestattet hatte das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen, schlurfte er mit Regenwettermiene durch die Stadt, kehrte immer wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück und setzte sich auf das Bett, als würde ihm dadurch eine Erleuchtung kommen, als würde er dadurch etwas bewirken.

War das ein Rückfall? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste gar nichts mehr. Nur, dass er sich hilflos und verzweifelt fühlte. Und damit war er niemandem eine große Hilfe.

„Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um Michonne, aber ich lasse darüber nicht alles andere schleifen. Du musst Vertrauen in Rick haben, darin, dass er weiß, was er tut", meinte Andrea, was soviel hieß wie „Reiß dich zusammen" nur netter ausgedrückt war, „Wir verabschieden uns nie großartig voneinander, sondern glauben einfach daran, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden, egal was passiert. Und bisher war das auch immer so. Du musst ebenfalls daran glaube, dass du Rick wiedersiehst."

Wenn es nur so einfach wäre, und er ihr Vertrauen haben könnte. Judith lastete wie ein schwerer Stein auf seinem Schoß. „Denkst du manchmal, dass das alles in Wahrheit vielleicht nichts anderes ist als ein Alptraum? Dass du nur aufwachen musst und dich dann in deinem Bett wiederfindest … Nicht in deinem Bett hier in Alexandria, sondern in deinem wirklichen Bett von zuvor, du weißt schon … dass du dich in deinem Bett wiederfindest, die Zeitung aufschlägst, und feststellst, dass ein ganz normaler Wochentag ist und du zur Arbeit musst?", wollte Shane von ihr wissen.

„Was heißt hier manchmal? Denkt das nicht jeder von uns die meiste Zeit über? Dass alles so schrecklich ist, dass es nicht echt sein kann? Ich träume von Amy. Andauernd. Man würde meinen, dass dieser Traum irgendwann verschwindet oder weniger wird, aber … in meinen Träumen ist sie am Leben. Ist niemals gestorben, ist einfach das, ist bei mir. Nicht immer davor, manchmal auch damals in unserem Camp, manchmal hier in Alexandria. Sie sitzt mit uns anderen gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch, machte sich zusammen mit Michonne über mich lustig, fragt Carl nach Enid, erklärt sich bereit heute auf Judiths aufzupassen. Und wenn ich wieder aufwache, dann vergesse ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass sie weg ist. Dass ich sie nie wiedersehen werde. Manche Dinge tun einfach zu weh um sich jemals an sie zu gewöhnen. Das ist ganz normal, schätze ich", erwiderte Andrea, „Aber wir müssen die Realität trotzdem so akzeptieren, wie sie ist. Daran führt kein Weg vorbei."

„Sie sind schon zu lange weg", meinte Shane nur, „Was wenn sie nie wiederkommen?" Darauf hatte Andrea keine Antwort.

Und im nächsten Moment hörte er die Stimme. Die lautsprecherverstärkte Stimme von der Person, deren Stimme er im Moment am allerwenigsten hören wollte, -die von Negan. Der offenbar gerade vor den Toren von Alexandria stand, was bedeutete, dass er noch lebte und offensichtlich wütend war. Was beides schlecht war. Andrea sah genauso verschreckt aus wie Shane sich fühlte. Mehr als jemals zuvor sah es danach aus, als ob Rick und Michonne und all die anderen tatsächlich niemals wiederkommen würden.

Und damit blieb ihnen wirklich keine Zeit dafür um sich weiterhin mit „Was wäre wenns" und alten Sünden zu beschäftigen. Sie mussten handeln. „Ich rede mit ihm", erklärte Shane bestimmt, „Schinde Zeit. Du tust das, was Rick dir aufgetragen hat zu tun, falls dieser Fall eintritt." Wenn er sich Negan stellte, dann tat er zumindest irgendetwas. Ob dieses Irgendetwas ausreichte um Wiedergutmachung zu erreichen oder nicht sei dahingestellt. Tun musste er es so oder so.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	8. Konfliktkosten

**Konfliktkosten**

* * *

**I.**

„Es ist soweit", meinte Abraham leise zu Rick, „Wenn alles nach Plan laufen soll, dann müssen wir jetzt los." Der Omega nickte zustimmend. Eugene und die geschwächte Carol würden hier draußen warten, während die anderen ihren Angriff starten würden. Rick, Abraham, Daryl, Rosita, Glenn, Tara, Maggie, Michonne, Andrea, Sasha, und Tyreese näherten sich mit ihren Waffen dem Krankenhaus. Und passten dann das nächstbeste Polizeiauto ab. Sasha warf sich ein bisschen zu tollkühn vor das Auto, nach Ricks Geschmack. Wenn der Wagen ein paar Sekunden später gebremst hätte … Doch zum Glück bremste er rechtzeitig.

Die darin sitzenden Officers sprangen heraus um die mutmaßlich Verletzte zu untersuchen und wurden mit entsicherten Waffen erwartet. Rick, Daryl, Abraham, und Rosita würden diejenigen sein, die mit dem Wagen in das Krankenhaus hineingeschmuggelt werden würden und dann den Angriff in der Garage starten würden, um den anderen so das Eindringen zu ermöglichen. Es war eine Frage des Timings, denn zur gleichen Zeit sollten Noah und Beth ihre Ablenkung im Inneren des Krankenhauses starten. Wenn es ihnen gelingen sollte beides aufeinander abstimmen, dann hätten sie eine Chance sich in die oberen Stockwerke zu den Patienten durchzukämpfen. Das war zumindest die Theorie.

„Das ist wirklich alles nicht nötig?", meinten die gekidnappten Officers immer wieder, „Wir nicht schon alles geklärt?"

„Solange Dawn Lerner Beth festhält, ist nicht alles geklärt", erwiderte Rick hart, „Wir haben diesen Konflikt hier nicht angefangen, aber wir werden ihn beendet. Haltet die Köpfe unten und verratet uns nicht, dann passiert euch nichts."

Obwohl die gefangenen Officers Alphas waren, waren sie eher wie Shepherd als wie Lamson, wie es schien. Sie kooperierten und erwiesen sich als vernünftig, verrieten nicht, dass etwas nicht stimmte, sondern schmuggelten ihre vier Passagiere in die Garage. Als der Wagen zu stehen kam, begann die wahre Herausforderung. Doch in diesem Moment meldete sich der Funk zu Wort - offenbar gab es einen Zwischenfall in den oberen Stockwerken. _Das wäre dann wohl Noahs versprochene Ablenkung._

„Reagieren Sie darauf, wie Sie normalerweise darauf reagieren würden", befahl Rick, „Und vergessen Sie, dass wir hier sind."

Die Officers wechselten einen stummen Blick und stiegen dann aus ihrem Auto und eilten in Richtung Aufzug. Rick machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass sie sie nicht verraten würden, sobald sie außer Sichtweite waren, aber das hatte er auch nicht anders erwartet. Mit ihren Waffen am Anschlag sprangen sie aus dem Wagen und fanden sich einen vollkommen verblüfft wirkenden Wachmann gegenüber, der nicht einmal so schnell nach seiner Waffe greifen konnte, wie Daryl ihn in die Hand geschossen hatte.

„Öffnen Sie das Tor!", wies Daryl den angeschossenen Mann an, „Sofort!"

„Ich … das kann ich nicht", murmelte dieser, „Dawn würde…."

„Vergessen Sie Dawn, und tun Sie was wir Ihnen sagen!", bellte Daryl, und der verängstigte Mann machte sich daran dem Befehl nachzukommen. Doch die Garagenzufahrt öffnete sich nicht. „Ich … ich verstehe das nicht. … Das sollte nicht… Das kann nur", murmelte der Wachmann, „Der Strom. Der Strom muss weg sein." Offenbar funktionierte Noahs Ablenkung zu gut. _Verdammt!_

„Glenn, Maggie, kleine Planänderung, ihr müsst doch durch die Lobby gehen", wandte sich Rick also via Funkgerät an seine Kameraden, „Wir treffen uns Oben."

„Roger", erwiderte Glenn, „Sind auf dem Weg."

„Heißt dieser Stromausfall, dass auch die Aufzüge nicht mehr funktionieren?", wollte Rick wissen.

„Ja, zumindest bis das Notstromaggregat wieder anspringt", murmelte der Wachmann.

„Dann müssen wir durchs Treppenhaus. Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl", meinte Rick.

„Die Treppen wurden Großteils verbarrikadiert", warf der Wachmann ein, „und totensicher gemacht."

„Wir sind keine Toten. Und es muss einen Weg nach Oben geben, der nicht von Elektronik abhängt", betonte Rick, „Kein Rudelführer wäre so nachlässig keinen Fluchtweg für den Notfall offen zu lassen. Und nach allem, was ich übe Dawn Lerner weiß, wäre sie das auf keinen Fall!" Er hielt dem Gefangenen seine Waffe unter die Nase. „Sagen Sie uns wo wir hinmüssen!", forderte er dann.

Wenig später kletterten sie über die Notfalltreppe an der äußeren Wand des Krankenhauses entlang. „Diese Dawn weiß wirklich das Wort Notfall buchstabengetreu auszulegen", keuchte Rosita. Auf einmal waren Schüsse zu hören. Sie kamen aus dem Bereich der Lobby. „Klingt danach als wären die anderen auf Schwierigkeiten gestoßen", meinte Abraham. „Sie kommen klar", meinte Rick nur, „Weiter, schneller!"

Als sie den richtigen Balkon erreicht hatten, standen sie natürlich vor verschlossenen Türen. „Wir müssen da rein!", meinte Rick, „Zur Not schießen wir uns durch!"

„Sicherheitsglas ist gar nicht so leicht zu durchschießen, deswegen heißt es ja Sicherheits…", begann Abrahm, doch im nächsten Moment wurde die Türe vor ihrer Nase aufgerissen. Ein verschwitzter Noah starrte sie an. „Gottseidank!", verkündete er bei ihren Anblick, „Hier Oben sind die Dinge nicht so gelaufen wie geplant. Dawn hat sich Beth geschnappt, kaum dass sie mitbekommen hat, dass ein Angriff stattfindet!"

Daryl drückte Noah eine Pistole in die Hand und drängte sich an dem anderen Omega vorbei. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht vorhatte sich von irgendjemandem von Beth fernhalten zu lassen.

„Wo ist sie mit ihr hin?", wandte sich Rick an Noah.

„In ihr Büro, nehme ich an", meinte Noah.

„Dann müssen wir da auch hin", rief Daryl zu ihnen zurück, „Macht schon! Wer weiß, was sie ihr antut!"

Während sie sich den Weg durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses bahnten, vorbei an verschrecktem Pflegepersonal und den einem oder anderen Officer, auf den sie sofort schossen, woraufhin dieser in Deckung ging, begann sich Rick zu fragen, ob in Wahrheit nicht mehr Gefahr für Beth von ihnen ausging als von Dawn. Die meisten Officers schienen in einen Schusswechsel mit ihren Freunden in einem anderen Bereich des Krankenhauses verwickelt zu sein, die einzige wirkliche Gefahr hier schien von ihnen auszugehen. _Tun wir wirklich das Richtige? Ich weiß, was ich Maggie und Daryl versprochen habe, und ich will Beth ja auch retten, aber alle hier sehen uns so an als wären wir die Monster._

Schließlich erreichten sie Dawn Lerners Büro. „Lerner, gib Beth heraus!", forderte Daryl, als er gegen die verschlossene Türe klopfte. Einen Moment lang war Stille, die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, dann erklang ein dumpfes: „Niemals!"

„Gib sie heraus, oder wir holen sie uns mit Gewalt!", rief Daryl wütend, und man konnte Beth hören, wie sie im Inneren des Raumes auf Dawn einredete.

„Da hörst du's! Sie will zurück zu uns!", rief Daryl, „Letzte Chance!"

In diesem Moment sprang offenbar der Generator an, denn das Licht ging in den Gängen wieder an. „Rick, bitte kommen", meldete sich Glenn über das Funkgerät, „Wir haben eine Einigung mit Shepherd und ihren Leuten erreicht. Sie wollen uns Beth übergeben, wenn wir alle Feindseligkeiten einstellen."

Daryl warf Rick einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als er das hörte. „Glenn, das könnte ein Problem werden, da Dawn sich mit Beth in ihrem Büro verschanzt hat", erwiderte Rick. Er wartete einen Moment ab, ob eine Antwort kommen würde. „Sie sagt, sie kommt und regelt das", meldete Glenn schließlich, „Wartet auf uns, wir sind gleich da."

Daryl sah Rick fragend an, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir warten", meinte er.

„Verdammt, Rick", protestierte Daryl, „Wir haben sie doch schon fast!"

„Was willst du tun? Durch die Türe hindurch schießen? Riskieren Beth zu treffen? Wir warten", entschied Rick. Daryl schnaubte unglücklich, machte aber keine Anstalten mehr die Türe einzutreten.

Sie warteten also, alle fünf standen bewaffnet vor der Türe zu Dawn Lerners Büro und warteten ab, bis sich Shepherd und einige andere Officers sich gemeinsam mit Glenn, Maggie, und Andrea zu ihnen durchdrängten.

Shepherd klopfte an die Türe. „Dawn? Ich bin's. Amanda Shepherd. Ich komme jetzt rein!", verkündete sie, deutete alle anderen zu warten und hielt dann scheinbar den Atem an. Es waren Schritte zu hören und die Bürotüre öffnete sich einen Spalt. Dann wurde sie genug geöffnet, damit Shepherd eintreten konnte.

„Michonne, Sasha, Tyreese, und Tara warten unten", erklärte Andrea gedämpft, „Für den Fall dass …." Sie musste es nicht aussprechen. Für den Fall, dass das hier schief gehen würde. Was immer noch möglich war. Sie konnten im verschlossenen Raum weibliche Stimmen diskutieren hören.

Dann verkündete Shepherd: „Okay, wir kommen jetzt raus! Macht etwas Platz!"

Rick scheuchte die anderen ein paar Schritte zurück und legte seine Hand beruhigend auf Daryls Arm, als sich die Türe öffnete und zuerst Shepherd und dann Dawn, die Beth am Ellenbogen festhielt, aus dem Büro getröpfelt kamen.

„Ich halte hiermit fest, dass ich die Vernünftige hier bin, die nicht zulassen will, dass es zu mehr Toten und Verletzten kommt", verkündete Dawn, „Sie sind der Aggressor."

„Sie sind die Kidnapperin", hielt Rick dagegen, „Sie halten Beth gegen ihren Willen fest."

Dawn schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. „Gehen Sie. Nehmen Sie Beth mit. Ich will keinen von Ihnen jemals wieder in diesem Krankenhaus sehen!", verkündete sie. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Noah. „Doch wenn Beth geht, dann bleibt dieser dort hier", meinte sie und deutete auf ihn, „Er war es, der uns alle beinahe umgebracht hätte, als er den Strom gekappt, Fremde hereingelassen, und ein Feuer gelegt hat. Er muss das alles erst wieder abarbeiten, bevor er gehen kann. Seinetwegen sind Menschen gestorben."

Rick hätte es kommen sehen müssen, das wurde ihm nun klar. „Was?!", empörte sich Beth, „Aber du hast versprochen…."

„Ich habe versprochen, dass du gehen kannst, von ihm war nie die Rede. In keiner Abmachung, oder?", gab Dawn kalt zurück und leider hatte sie recht. Rick musste Andrea nicht einmal ansehen um zu wissen, dass sich der Waffenstillstand auf die Herausgabe von Beth bezog und nicht auf die von Noah. Bei allen ihren Überlegungen hatten sie nicht wirklich an Noah gedacht oder besser gesagt einfach angenommen, dass er das Krankenhaus am Ende zusammen mit ihnen allen verlassen würde.

„Nein, aber…", begann Rick, doch Dawn unterbrach ihn: „Das ist mein letztes Angebot."

„Aber", wiederholte Beth, doch nun meldete sich Noah zu Wort. „Schon gut. Ich bleibe freiwillig hier", sagte er, „Ich war bereit mein Leben zu riskieren um dich zu retten, Beth. Ich bin auch bereit meine Freiheit für deine einzutauschen."

Beth schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wirkte ungewöhnlich blass, ihr Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab, und ihre Augen blitzen. „So sollte es aber nicht laufen! So sollte es aber nicht laufen!", rief sie wütend, „Wir sollten beide hier raus kommen! Oder keiner!" Sie wandte sich an Dawn. „Du … du mit all deinen Versprechungen! Mit allem, was du nicht kannst, nicht verhinderst, und zulässt. Du willst dich überhaupt nicht ändern! Alles, was du jemals zu mir gesagt hast, war gelogen! Jedes einzelne Wort!", schleuderte sie dem Alpha entgegen.

„Das System muss weiter funktionieren", meinte Dawn dazu nur, „Das ist wichtiger als alles andere."

Beth starrte sie mit brennenden Augen an. Rick streckte seine Hand nach Beth aus. „Komm jetzt", meinte er leise, „Im Moment können wir hier nichts weiter ausrichten. Wenn wir jetzt nicht gehen, dann überlegt sie es sich vielleicht wieder anders."

Beth warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, entfernte sich dann aber von Dawn. Die anderen wandten sich zum Gehen, nur Rick und Daryl blieben zurück um ihren Rückzug zu decken. Beth schritt ein paar wütende Schritte vorwärts, hielt aber dann auf einmal inne, sie drehte sich wieder um und marschierte zurück zu Dawn, die sie mit großen Augen ansah.

„Beth….", begann Rick, doch viel weiter kam er nicht. „Du", verkündete Beth, „bist eine schreckliche Person!" Und dann stach sie mit einer Operationsschere, die sie in ihrer Faust verborgen hielt, in Dawns Schulter.

Rick kannte diese Szene. Er hatte sie selbst erlebt. Doch das Ende war ein anderes. Während Shane vor Schreck zu Boden gegangen war, bestand Dawns instinktive Reaktion auf den Angriff daraus die Waffe, die sie in ihrer rechten Hand hielt, zu heben und zu schießen. Und dabei schoss sie Beth den Schädel weg.

„Das …. Das wollte ich nicht", stotterte Dawn. Und wenn er ihr sonst nichts glaubte, das glaubte er ihr sofort. Dawn suchte noch Ricks Blick, als sie der Schuss schon in den Kopf traf und sie ebenfalls tot zu Boden ging. Daryl ließ seine Waffe wutschnaubend sinken.

Maggie war unterdessen zu Beth geeilt und nahm ihre Schwester weinend in ihre Arme. „Verdammt!", fluchte Shepherd, „Verdammt, Dawn! Nehmt … Nehmt den Omega Noah und geht einfach … geht einfach!"

Maggie klagte, Glenn hatte sich neben sie gekniet und versuchte sie zu trösten. Andrea zog an Noahs Schulter. Abraham und Rosita wirkten angespannt. _Ich hab ihn einfach liegen lassen, _erinnerte sich Rick in diesem Moment, _Ich hab ihn einfach zurückgelassen. Zum Sterben zurückgelassen._

Was Dawn niemals passiert wäre, hier in mitten ihres Rudels. Trotzdem war sie jetzt tot. Genauso tot wie Beth Greene.

* * *

**II.**

Owen den Wolf zu knacken erwies sich als nicht so einfach wie Negan es sich erhofft hatte. Laura machte Fortschritte, zumindest behauptete sie das, aber keine besonders großen. Vielleicht war es der Beta-Frau ja gelungen das Vertrauen des Omegas zu erobern, doch Negan selbst biss immer noch auf Granit, wenn er mit diesem sprach.

„Ich verstehe einfach immer noch nicht, warum du dich ausgerechnet Alexandria angeschlossen hast. Ich meine, so wie ich das sehe, bist du mehr einer von uns", meinte Negan zu dem Omega, „Wir nehmen uns das, was uns zusteht. Du nimmst dir das, was dir zusteht. Klingt nach einer perfekten Kombination, findest du nicht?"

Owen schnaubte nur abfällig. Er saß in Ketten am Boden seiner Zelle und blickte Negan an, als wäre dieser nichts weiter als ein ekeliges Insekt. „Ich habe nichts mit euch gemeinsam", meinte der Omega, „Ich habe nie darüber gelogen, wer oder was ich bin. Nie vorgegeben, dass das, was ich tue, richtig oder zivilisiert ist. Ihr hingegen … du … du belügst dich selbst und diejenigen, die du terrorisierst. Du verstehst nicht, warum ich mich Alexandria angeschlossen habe? Weil die jemanden wie mich gebraucht haben, für den Fall, dass sie einmal auf jemanden wie dich treffen sollten."

Negan konnte sich ein wütendes Knurren nicht verbeißen, als er das hörte. „Bisher hast du ja nicht sonderlich viel erreicht, oder irre ich mich da? Du magst Dwight getötet haben, aber dafür musste einer deiner Schützlinge sterben. Und was hast du sonst schon errei-" Das war der Moment, in dem der Alarm losging.

Negan sprang auf, schenkte Owen dem Wolf keine Beachtung mehr, sondern stürmte regelrecht aus seiner Zelle. „Was ist los?", wollte er von Fat Joey wissen, kaum, dass er ihn erblickte.

„Das Sanctuary wird angegriffen", erklärte dieser.

_Verdammt! _Negan rannte regelrecht zu Carls Zimmer. Der Junge sprang erschrocken auf, als der Alpha die Türe zu seinem Zimmer aufriss. „Was ist los?", wollte er wissen, aber Negan ignorierte ihn, packte ihn am Arm, und zerrte ihn mit sich. Der Alarm schrillte, und sämtliche Erlöser um sie herum waren in Panik, aber darum konnte sich Negan erst in ein paar Minuten kümmern. Er zerrte den erstaunten Jungen zu Maggies Zimmer und befahl dieser dann aufzustehen und schnell mit ihm zu kommen. „Los jetzt! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!", befahl er und schob dann Maggie und Carl vor sich hin in Richtung Zellen.

„Was ist eigentlich los?", wollte jetzt auch Maggie wissen, aber da Negan das selbst nicht wusste, konnte er ihr das nicht beantworten. „Joey, Waffe!", forderte er im Vorbeigehen und steckte sich diese vorübergehend in den Hosenbund. Er brachte die beiden Omegas zur hintersten Zelle.

„Nein, bitte, warum…", jammerte Maggie, doch Negan schob sie und den schreckensstarren Jungen in die Zelle. Dann drückte er Carl die Waffe in die Hand. „Hier. Du weißt wie man damit umgeht, ja?" Carl hatte ihm erzählt, wie er diesen Allen-Freak erschossen hatte, als dieser seinen Vater bedroht hatte. Negan hatte diese Geschichte irgendwann einmal zwischen Schmollen, Übergeben, und Unterstellungen aus den Jungen heraus gekitzelt. Der kleine zukünftige Serienkiller war bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht nur zur Show bewaffnet gewesen.

„Was ist los?", wollte Carl wissen.

„Weiß ich nicht, aber ich finde es raus. Und du beschützt jetzt euch beide. Euch drei, ja? Wenn alles vorbei ist, dann hole ich euch hier raus", erwiderte Negan und tätschelte Carls Cowboy-Hut eine Sekunde lang, „Alles wird gut."

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich kannten, zuckte der Junge nicht unter seiner Berührung weg oder zog bei seinem Anblick eine düstere Grimasse. Er wirkte beinahe so, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, schluckte es aber hinunter. Negan nickte den beiden Omegas zu und schloss dann die Zellentüre vor ihnen.

„War das so klug, Boss?", wollte Fat Joey wissen, „Was wenn die auf uns schießen, sobald wir sie da raus holen wollen?"

Das war, das musste Negan zugeben, ein berechtigter Einwand, doch jetzt war es zu spät. Er hatte keine Sekunde daran gedacht, er hatte nur daran gedacht, dass er die Omegas beschützen musste. „Darum kümmern wir uns, wenn es soweit ist", meinte er, „Wer greift uns an?!" Seit es das Sanctuary gab, hatte noch nie jemand gewagt es anzugreifen, deswegen hieß es ja Sanctuary.

„Leute mit Waffen", meinte Joey wenig hilfreich. Der Alpha war zwar loyal, aber leider nicht sonderlich helle.

Negan umklammerte Lucille und eilte hinaus zu den anderen. Laura, die verlässliche Laura, der beste Beta hier vor Ort, hielt die Verteidigungslinie aufrecht. Wenn ihn jemand sagen konnte, was hier los war, dann mit Sicherheit Laura. „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?", wollte er von ihr wissen, „Wer ist das, und was wollen die von uns?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie uns töten wollen", meinte Laura und duckte sich unter einem Schuss weg. Negan ging neben sie hinter einem Auto in Deckung, „Genauer gesagt wollen die dich töten."

„Ach ja? Nun das wird ihnen nicht gelingen."

Ein neuer Herausforderer also. Ab und zu tauchte der eine oder andere Verrückte in der Gegend auf, scharf darauf sich mit dem berühmten Negan zu messen, ihm die Erlöser zu entreißen, und seine eigenen Leute an deren Spitze zu platzieren. Diese größenwahnsinnigen Alphas hatten es noch nie gewagt das Sanctuary selbst anzugreifen, aber sie hatten auch nie Erfolg. Die Überlebenden ihrer Anhänger wurden in die Erlöser assimiliert, wenn auch in die niedrigen Ränge, und das war es dann auch schon wieder.

„Haben Sie sich vorgestellt?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Es sind Leute aus Hilltop."

„Bitte?"

„Und dem Königreich."

„BITTE?"

„Und aus Alexandria."

„…"

„Und eine unbekannte Gruppe. Von denen haben sie wohl die Waffen. Zumindest einen Teil davon. Wo sie den Rest herhaben, weiß ich nicht", schloss Laura.

„Rick will mich umbringen?", wiederholte Negan erstaunt. Das ergab doch keinen Sinn! Rick wusste, dass er Carl und Maggie hatte und diesen verrückten Owen. Warum sollte er deren Leben riskieren und die Leben aller anderen, kaum, dass Negan ihm demonstriert hatte, was passierte, wenn man sich ihm widersetzte? _Und wieso hat Morales nichts unternommen um das zu verhindern? Wozu glaubt er, dass er dort das Sagen hat? _Er warf Laura einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, als wäre sie persönlich für all das hier verantwortlich, doch sie quittierte diesen nur mit einem Schulterzucken. Dann rief er sich in Erinnerung, dass der Beta im Grunde der einzige Mensch war, der die Dinge hier im Sanctuary am Laufen hielt, und persönlich ihre Verteidigungslinie aufgestellt hatte. Sein Zorn sollte sich nicht gegen sie richten, sondern gegen diejenigen, denen er das hier zu verdanken hatte. Zeit sich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen.

„Gut, ich gehe und rede mit ihnen!", verkündete er.

„Davon würde ich dringend abraten, die schießen auf uns und werden nicht damit aufhören, nur weil du sie anbrüllst", widersprach Laura. Negan beschloss den respektlosen Ton dieses eine Mal zu ignorieren und ihr stattdessen einfach zu beweisen, dass sie unrecht hatte. Er umklammerte Lucille fester und bahnte sich dann vorsichtig aber nach außen hin unbeeindruckt von den Kugeln, die ihm um die Ohren pfiffen, seinen Weg hinüber zu einer Behelfsbarrikade, die Simon und seine Männer errichteten hatten, und hinter der sie sich versteckten, wenn sie auf ihre Gegner schossen.

Simon schien Negan ansprechen zu wollen, als er ihn erblickte, doch der winkte ab, und kletterte stattdessen auf die Barrikade. „Hört mich an!", verlangte er lautstark. Obwohl er eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass es funktionieren würde, schienen ihre Angreifer das Feuer vorübergehend einzustellen. _Sag ich doch, _meinte er zu sich selbst und warf einen triumphierenden Blick in Lauras Richtung, die ihm nur mit einer Grimasse antwortete und sich immer noch hinter dem Auto versteckte.

„Offensichtlich soll dieser kleine Stunt hier ausdrücken, dass ihr unzufrieden mit mir seid!", rief Negan dann, „Das nehme ich hiermit zur Kenntnis! Ihr seid also unzufrieden! Nun, stellt euch vor, ich bin auch unzufrieden, und zwar mit euch! Weil ihr hier auftaucht und auf mich schießt, und das ohne jede Art von Provokation! Aber ich bin bereit über diesen Zwischenfall hinwegzusehen! Wenn ihr auf der Stelle von hier verschwindet und so etwas nicht noch einmal versucht! Aber wenn ihr das nicht tut, dann bin ich gezwungen die Konsequenzen zu ziehen! Also was sagt ihr?!"

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, und dann schoss eine Kugel direkt an Negans Wange vorbei. Gut, das war nicht die Antwort, die er sich erhofft hatte. Aber noch lebte er, also sah er darin ein gutes Zeichen. „Wisst ihr…", begann er und wurde dann von der Barrikade nach unten gezerrt, gerade noch rechtzeitig, da die Schießerei wieder losging. „Ich hatte alles im Griff!", zischte er Simon zu, der ihn in Sicherheit gezerrt hatte.

„Hör endlich auf sie zu hätscheln. Töte die Bastarde!", erwiderte Simon nur, „Sonst töten sie dich!"

Negan schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Simon. Sie haben keine Chance", meinte er, „Wie viele Männer und Waffen haben die wohl? Weniger als wir, da kannst du dir sicher sein. Wir könnten sie vernichten, es wäre gar nicht mal so schwer. Dieser Angriff bringt ihnen rein gar nichts, es sei denn…." Er verstummte. Natürlich. Wie hatte er das übersehen können? Sein erster Instinkt war normalerweise der richtige, nicht wahr? Und das auch dieses Mal wieder so.

„Haltet die Stellung!", befahl er und rannte dann zurück ins Sanctuary. Doch er war zu spät. Fat Joey lag mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle vor ihm und war gerade dabei zu neuem Leben zu erwachen. Negan verspürte vage Trauer, als er seinen alten Freund mit einem schnellen Schlag von Lucille erlöste. Dann rannte er weiter zu den Zellen. Alle waren leer.

_Sie können noch nicht weit gekommen sein. _Er konzentrierte sich, schnupperte, versuchte eine Spur aufzunehmen. _Komm schon, Carl, mein Junge, wo bist du? Wo bist du hin geflohen? ... _Nicht dorthin, wo geschossen wurde, soviel war klar. Negan nahm die Witterung auf, folgte ihr so gut er konnte, was gar nicht so leicht war. Verschiedene Gerüche überlagerten einander, frische Leichen und Beißer, der Geruch von Schießpulver. Er folgte der Spur in den Arbeitsbereich, der, als der Alarm losgegangen war, evakuiert worden war, weiter nach hinten in die Treibhäuser, und schließlich nach draußen in Richtung Garage. Bingo.

Negan betrat die Garage pfeifend. „Kommt raus, kommt raus, wo immer ihr seid!", rief Negan, „Wenn ihr euch jetzt zeigt, dann ist Daddy Negan vielleicht nachsichtig!" Natürlich zeigte sich keiner. „Kommt schon, meine süßen kleinen Omegas, ich kann euch riechen", flötete Negan weiter, „Kommt zu Daddy."

Im nächsten Moment musste er zur Seite springen, weil er beinahe von zwei Motorrädern niedergefahren worden wäre. Eines davon erkannte er, es war das neue Teil, von dem Dwight so besessen gewesen war. Daryls Motorrad. Offenbar hatte er es sich zurückgeholt.

Aber so einfach würde er sie nicht davon kommen lassen. Auf keinen Fall. Negan setzte sich ebenfalls auf ein Bike und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Kaum hatte er die beiden Fluchtgefährte in der Sicht, war er aber gezwungen hart nach links zu reißen um einem riesigen Tiger auszuweichen. _Die haben einen Tiger, und keiner hat daran gedacht mir das zu sagen?! _Er verriss das Bike, kullerte herunter, und sah sich dann erneut dem Tiger gegenüber. Und das ohne Schusswaffe. Lucille lag außerhalb seiner Reichweite und hätte ihm gegen das Raubtier vermutlich sowieso nichts geholfen. Negans Nase teilte ihm eindeutig mit, dass er ein Alpha-Raubtier vor sich hatte. _Nicht wegrennen, _rief er sich selbst in Erinnerung, _Wenn ich ihm den Rücken zudrehe, dann war's das._

Und dann knallte ein Schuss über ihn hinweg und ließ den Tiger zurückzucken. „Schnell, Negan, ich halte das Tier fern!", rief Arats Stimme, und er rappelte sich auf und lief dann blindlinks rückwärts in die Richtung ihrer Stimme.

Der Tiger fauchte unwillig, zog sich dann aber zurück, und ergriff nun seinerseits die Flucht. „Warum hat mir keiner gesagt, dass die einen verdammten Tiger haben!", brüllte Negan Arat an anstatt sich bei ihr zu bedanken, dass sie sein Leben gerettet hatte. Aber das war im Augenblick auch egal. Er hatte seine Geiseln verloren! Und wurde immer noch angegriffen! „Keine Gnade mehr!", verkündete er wütend, „Raus mit der schweren Artillerie! Wer nicht hören kann, muss fühlen!"

Doch wie sich herausstellte, war das nicht mehr nötig. Ihre Angreifer hatten sich jetzt, da sie hatten, weswegen sie gekommen waren, erst einmal zurückgezogen. Zumindest hatte es auch unter ihnen Opfer gegeben. Fat Joey hatte es also nicht als einzigen erwischt. Es gab aber auch noch ein paar weitere tote Erlöser.

Simon schleppte einen ihrer toten Angreifer hinüber zu ihrem Zaun der Toten. Diejenigen, die bisher an den festgeschnallt gewesen waren, waren alle nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Ob sie aus Gnade oder Berechnung in den Kopf geschossen worden waren, konnte Negan nicht sagen. „Warte, nicht den", hielt Negan Simon auf, „Erlöse den."

Simon warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, zuckte dann aber die Schultern, und rammte den Toten sein Messer in die Stirn und suchte den nächsten. Negan starrte nachdenklich auf die Leiche. Er erinnerte sich an diesen hier. Ein Omega, Gefährte von diesem anderen lockigen Omega, den er einst hier mit allen anderen im Sanctuary gefangen gehalten hatte. _Ich hätte sie nie wieder gehen lassen dürfen. Ich war viel zu großzügig zu ihnen. _Was hatte seine Gnade gebracht? Was hatte sie ihnen gebracht? Einen toten Omega.

_Das hier ist nicht meine Schuld, _erinnerte er sich, _Sie haben das über sich selbst gebracht. _Und sie würden es bereuen.

„Arat, trommle alle zusammen, wir ziehen in den Krieg. Simon, du gehst nach Hilltop und suchst dort nach unserer zusammengeschusterten Miliz, sagt Gavin, er soll ins Königreich gehen, ich übernehme Alexandria. Von jetzt stehen sie alle auf der Liste der Bösen Kinder. Bringt niemanden um, wenn ihr die Angreifer dort nicht findet, aber sagt ihnen, dass jeden, der uns den König, Rick, und den aktuellen Anführer von Hilltop ausliefert Gnade winkt. Wer ihnen hilft, der kann mit dem Gegenteil rechnen", knurrte Negan, „Sie wollen, dass ich sie behandle wie alle anderen? Na dann, behandle ich sie von jetzt an wie alle anderen." Daddy Negan war jetzt _wirklich_ böse. Das würden früher oder später alle bemerken.

* * *

**III.**

Maggie weinte über Beths Leiche. Daryl war irgendwo anders, aber nicht hier. Sein Blick war abwesend. Das hier war eine vollkommene Katastrophe. Nicht nur, dass sie Beth nicht hatten retten könne, sie hätten auch beinahe Noah verloren. Keiner schien zu wissen, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Schuld und Trauer zeichnete sich in fast allen Gesichtern ab. Carol wirkte schwer erschüttert. Rick vollkommen verzweifelt. Michonne wütend. Glenn überfordert. Er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er Maggie trösten sollte.

Andrea dachte, dass es für das, was eben passiert war, vermutlich keinerlei Trost gab. Sie waren beinahe draußen gewesen, aber dann hatte Beth umgedreht und sich selbst damit zum Untergang verdammt. Nicht, dass Andrea ihr einen Vorwurf machte. Dawn Lerner war ein furchtbarer Mensch gewesen, und Beziehungen zwischen Alphas und Omegas waren nun einmal intensiv. _Aber wenn sie nicht….._

Ja, wenn. Es gab so viele wenns. Tara wirkte besonders verzweifelt, was seltsam war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie Beth gar nicht gekannt hatte. „Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Andrea bei ihr.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte … ich wollte so gerne helfen. Ich wollte alles tun, was ich kann um wiedergutzumachen, dass…" Sie unterbrach sich. Andrea sah sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Dass was`?", fragte sie. Tara schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich sollte gehen", meinte sie, „Weg von euch. Ich bin euch keine Hilfe, ich…"

„Du gehörst zu uns, Tara", meinte Glenn rau, „Warst ein Teil von uns in Terminus. Hier gerade war keiner von uns eine besonders große Hilfe."

„Aber ich kann nicht…" Tara deutete mit dem Kopf auf die verzweifelte Maggie. „Ich kann jetzt nicht bleiben."

„Weil du zum Angriffsteams des Gouverneur gehört hast?", ließ sich Rick vernehmen, „Das wissen wir doch längst." Zumindest Andrea hatte das bisher allerdings nicht gewusst. Und eventuell war sie nicht die Einzige. Maggie hob nun ihren Blick und starrte Tara anklagend an.

„Es tut mir leid", sprudelte es aus dieser heraus, „Ich wusste doch nicht, wie er wirklich war. Keiner von uns wusste das. Er war der Alpha meiner Schwester. Hat meine Nichte als sein Kind angenommen. Hat uns nach Dads Ende beschützt. Er war gut zu uns. Brian war ein guter Mann, das dachte ich zumindest. Aber ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es hat angefangen, als wir diese Gruppe getroffen hatten, bei der wir bleiben wollten, die von diesem anderen Alpha - Martinez. Der schien Brian von früher zu kennen. War irgendwie seltsam, aber sie schienen sich gut zu verstehen, die meiste Zeit über. Bis … Aber nicht einmal das haben wir bemerkt. Wir dachten sein Tod wäre ein Unfall gewesen, aber danach war Brian der Alpha. Und dann hat er uns von diesem gefährlichen Rudel im Gefängnis erzählt, und wir hatten keinen Grund ihm nicht zu glauben. Bis wir uns gegenüberstanden, und ihr vernünftig wart, während Brian …." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie alle wussten, was „Brian" getan hatte, wie er Hershel den Kopf abgeschlagen hatte, weil er nicht bereit gewesen war mit ihnen in Frieden zu leben. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe nicht einmal gekämpft. Ich dachte immer, wenn es darauf ankommt, würde ich kämpfen, aber … ich konnte es nicht. Nicht, wenn er im Unrecht war. Und jetzt sind sie alle tot. Meine Freundin, meine Schwester, sogar meine Nichte. Nur noch ich bin über. Und ich wollte es so gerne wieder gut machen, Maggie. Ich wollte dir helfen Beth zu retten, aber…." Sie brach ab und senkte ihren Kopf voller Trauer. „Ich habe versagt", schloss sie.

Maggie musterte den Beta mit roten Augen. „Ist schon gut", meinte sie dann, „Du bist nicht der erste Mensch, der auf einem schlechten Alpha hereingefallen ist und weiß Gott nicht der Letzte." Bei diesen Worten strich sie Beth durchs Haar. „Wir allen haben uns schon mal an Lügen geklammert, weil sie uns tröstlicher erschienen als die Wahrheit."

Andrea fügte hinzu: „Gerade was diesen speziellen Alpha angeht. Es gibt nichts, was du dir vorwerfen musst." Sie drückte Taras Schulter. Nicht mehr der einzige Beta zu sein, der auf Philip Blake hereingefallen war, tat ihr auf seltsame Weise gut. Es führte dazu, dass sie sich ein bisschen weniger alleine fühlte.

Eugene räusperte sich. „Es erfordert viel Mut die Wahrheit zu gestehen", meinte er, „Und da meine Kameradin Tara so mutig war, und ihr alle mutig und entschlossen genug wart mich nach Washington zu begleiten, ist es nur gut und recht, dass ich nun ebenfalls die Wahrheit sage." Alle sahen überrascht zu ihm, und Andrea fragte sich, ob sie wirklich die Einzige war – abgesehen vielleicht von Sasha – die wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Es gibt kein Heilmittel", verkündete Eugene dann.

„Wie bitte?", explodierte Abraham an dieser Stelle.

„Ich habe gelogen", sagte Eugene, „Ich bin überaus schlau. Schlauer als die meisten anderen Menschen. Ich habe mir durch Lesen Dinge angeeignet, die zu erlernen andere mühsam studiert haben. Ich bin aber kein Arzt, habe nie für das CDC gearbeitet, und nie an einem Heilmittel geforscht. Das waren alles Lügen, die ich erzählt habe, damit mich jemand beschützt. Ich wollte nach Washington, weil dort die Wahrscheinlichkeit am Höchsten ist jemanden zu finden, der tatsächlich an einem Heilmittel arbeitet. Ich dachte, dass ich vielleicht helfen kann. Doch ich dachte nie, dass wir tatsächlich jemals in Washington ankommen würden. Dass ich dort erklären müsste, dass ich gelogen hätte. Ich wollte in Wahrheit nur, dass mich jemand beschützt. Aber jetzt glaube ich, dass wenn es ein Heilmittel gäbe, es inzwischen schon entwickelt hätte werden müssen. Da das nicht der Fall ist, gibt es entweder kein Heilmittel oder niemanden mehr, der daran forscht. Der Weg nach Washington ist lange und gefährlich. Ich will nicht, dass noch jemand sein Leben verliert, nur um mich dorthin zu bringen." Er klang dabei so gefasst und emotionslos. Vielleicht explodierte Abraham deswegen.

„Es sind bereits Leute gestorben, Eugene!", bellte der Alpha wütend, „Wir wären öfter als einmal fast gestorben! Ich habe Entscheidungen getroffen, die … Du hast mich angelogen, Eugene! Du hast Rosita belogen! Die ganze Zeit über!" Und dann machte er Anstalten sich auf Eugene zu stürzten.

„Abraham! Abraham, warte!", versuchte Rosita ihn zu beschwichtigen und ihn zurückzuhalten, doch der Alpha war jenseits von Gute und Böse. Michonne machte Anstalten Rosita dabei zu helfen den wutentbrannten Rothaarigen festzuhalten, doch er schüttelte beide ab und stürmte auf Eugene zu. Der wich erschrocken zurück.

„Das reicht jetzt." Rick stellte sich entschlossen zwischen Abraham und Eugene. „Das reicht jetzt!", wiederholte er, und tatsächlich hielt Abraham inne und atmete tief durch. „Er hat", begann Abraham, doch Rick unterbrach ihn: „Er ist immer noch Eugene, dein Omega." Abraham starrte zuerst Rick an, warf dann einen wütenden Blick auf Eugene, gab einen frustrierten Schrei von sich, und stapfte dann wütend davon.

„Lasst ihn, er kommt zurück", befand Rick, „Lasst ihn abkühlen."

Sasha und Tyreese wechselte einen Blick, während Rosita unschlüssig zwischen Abraham und Eugene hin und her sah und dann zu Eugene hinüberging und verkündete: „Du hast Scheiße gebaut, Eugene, und das nicht zu knapp." Trotzdem stellte sie sich neben ihn und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, die der Omega nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns ergriff. „Das wird schon wieder", meinte sie.

„Vielleicht bin ich es, der gehen sollte", meldete sich nun Noah zu Wort.

„Nein", meinte Daryl dazu nur bestimmt.

„Keiner geht mehr", meinte Rick, „Wir bleiben zusammen. Das hier ist ein Tiefpunkt. Vielleicht ist es sogar der Tiefpunkt. Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich …. Nun ich habe mich noch nie so verloren gefühlt. Aber wir haben immer noch uns. Und solange wir einander haben, sind wir nicht verloren. Bisher hat mich aus jedem Tiefpunkt das Wissen gerettet, dass ich nicht alleine bin. Dass ich euch habe. Wir holen Carl und Judith aus der Kirche, und dann … sehen wir wie es weitergeht. Aber es geht weiter. Zusammen. Irgendwie geht es für uns immer weiter."

Und damit hatte er recht. Ob die Prothese nun passte oder nicht, es musste trotzdem weiter gehen. Sie hatten Beth nicht retten können, aber solange sie noch lebten, war es noch nicht vorbei. Solange noch irgendjemand von ihnen lebte, war es niemals vorbei.

* * *

**IV.**

Sie hatten zuvor nicht gewusst, wer aller am Sammelpunkt auftauchen würde. Eugene, Eric, und Gabriel bereiteten ihn für die anderen vor. Jesus war mit Sasha und Holly nach Hilltop gegangen um Verstärkung von dort zu holen. Rick war mit Tara und Glenn zu Taras geheimnisvollem Rudel gegangen um dieses um Hilfe zu bitten. Morgan und Aaron waren ins Königreich gegangen.

Als Michonne mit ihrer Gruppe und den Waffen auftauchte, waren die meisten anderen schon da. Aus Oceanside kamen nicht viele, doch die die kamen brachten Waffen für die anderen mit und waren daher wertvoller als die meisten anderen ihrer Verbündeten. Obwohl das Königreich einen Tiger zum Kampf beisteuerte und einen Haufen sehr motivierter Leute. Michonne war fast ein wenig beeindruckt. Hilltop hatte geschickt, wen sie konnten, alles von Rachedurst erfüllte Leute, aber es war nicht nur der Mangel von Andrea an ihrer Seite, der Michonne das Gefühl vermittelte, dass sie trotz allem heillos im Nachteil waren.

_Was wenn wir das hier verlieren? Was passiert dann mit Alexandria und Hilltop und dem Königreich? Oder dem geheimen Rudel von Tara? _War ihre Freiheit wirklich wert die Leben aller zu riskieren? Rick schien dieser Meinung zu sein, aber Rick hatte eine Omega-Perspektive, er ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen steuern. Trotzdem hatte ihm kein Beta widersprochen. Noch nicht einmal Pater Gabriel.

Mit ungutem Gefühl im Magen sah Michonne dabei zu, wie Aaron und Eric einander begrüßten, sich umarmten und küssten. Hätte sie Andrea auch zum Abschied umarmen sollen? Ja, sie taten das nicht, weil sie dachten es brächte Unglück, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass das hier diesmal anders als sonst war. Dass es diesmal anders ausgehen würde.

Aber vielleicht lag das nur daran, dass sie nicht bereit war sich einzugestehen, dass Negan ihr tief in ihrem Inneren Angst machte. Der Gouverneur hatte sie immer nur wütend gemacht, nichts sonst. Genau wie die Eroberer, Gareth und seine Kannibalen-Bande, und Dawn Lerner und ihre institutionelle Sklaverei. Die Wölfe hatte sie verachtet. Aber Negan? Irgendetwas an ihm war anders, und das beunruhigte sie. Sie konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass Rick diesen Mann unterschätzte.

Trotzdem sagte sie nichts. Inzwischen war es auch viel zu spät um den Angriff abzusagen.

Als der Kampf schließlich losbrach, war er so brutal wie kompromisslos. Rick spielte einen der Kommandanten, Michonne einen anderen. Kugeln flogen durch die Luft und kannten keine Gnade. Während der Kampf tobte, sollten sich Daryl und Jesus ins Sanctuary einschleichen um die Gefangenen zu befreien. Ezekiel sollte ihnen dabei mit seinem Tiger den Rücken freihalten. Sie hatten sich bereits abgesetzt und waren dabei den Plan durchzuführen, während die Erlöser sich erst langsam begannen auf den Angriff auf sie einzustellen. Selbst Negan tauchte verspätet auf. Er schien zu denken, dass er ihren ganzen Konflikt nur mit der Kraft seiner überwältigenden Alpha-Persönlichkeit beilegen könnte. Allerdings schien Rosita besondere Freude daran zu haben Negans Rede mit einem beinahe Streifschuss zu beantworten um ihn so zu zeigen, dass er sich irrte. Und dann brach die Hölle los.

Negan schien vom Schlachtfeld verschwunden zu sein, aber Simon führte den Gegenangriff der Erlöser an und machte keine Gefangenen. Seine Kugeln trafen einige seiner Feinde, und somit auch Freunde von Michonne. Ausgerechnet Eric sterben zu sehen war für sie alle hart, aber für niemanden härter als für Aaron. Und dann war da dieser eine Erlöser, der es besonders auf dem Alpha der Wache des Königreichs abgesehen zu haben schien, aber statt diesem seinen Omega-Sohn tötete, was Morgan in Alpha-Rage verfallen ließ. Michonne hatte ihre liebe Not ihn davon abzuhalten sich selbst umzubringen und verlor dabei den trauernden Vater aus den Augen, der den Mörder seines Sohnes nun seinerseits mit bloßen Händen erwürgte.

Michonne versuchte Morgan zu bändigen, sah einige Frauen aus Taras geheimer Gemeinde sterben, rief dem Alpha aus dem Königreich zu sich zurückziehen, und war dann einfach nur froh, dass das allgemeine Rückzugsignal ertönte. Die Gefangenen mussten entkommen sein.

Sie verpasste Morgan eine Ohrfeige, die diesen wieder zu Sinnen bringen zu schien, und deutete den anderen dann sich zurückzuziehen, und alle kehrten an dem Sammelpunkt zurück. Carl sprang von Daryls Bike und umarmte seinen Vater, während Maggie und Glenn sich in die Arme fielen, und Jesus verkniffen lächelte. „Hier, ich hab was für dich", meinte Daryl und reichte ihr ihr Katana. Dann sah er sich suchend um, entdeckte Aaron und fragte: „Wo ist Eric?" Michonne schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Er ist tot, Eure Hoheit, diese Schweine haben meinen Sohn ermordet!", heulte der Alpha seiner Wache inzwischen König Ezekiel vor. Währenddessen fiel Michonne ein weiterer abgängiger Kamerad auf. „Was ist mit Owen?", wollte sie von Daryl wissen, der gerade Anstalten machte zu Aaron hinüberzugehen, um diesen zu trösten. Daryl zuckte mit den Schultern. „Owen tut das, was Owen immer tut. Sein eigenes Ding", meinte Daryl, „Er hat sich geweigert mit uns zu fliehen. Hat gemeint, er hat noch was zu erledigen." Michonne wusste genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Wenn jemand wie Owen noch etwas zu erledigen hatte, gab es nicht besonders viele Dinge, die damit gemeint sein konnten. Daryl ging zu Aaron hinüber, während Carol mit dem König und seinem Alpha-Wachmann sprach.

Natürlich hatte es Verluste gegeben. Wie hätte es auch keine Verluste geben sollen?

Rosita war verletzt, schien eine Kugel in die Schulter bekommen zu haben, weigerte sich aber sich von Sasha verarzten zu lassen, und ließ sich dazu auch nicht von Eugene breitschlagen. Tara unterhielt sich leise mit einer der Beta-Frauen aus ihrem geheimen Rudel, die ebenfalls einiges abbekommen zu haben schien. Sollte sie durchzählen? So sicher gehen, dass niemand anderer, den sie kannte und der ihr wichtig war, tot war? Und wo steckte eigentlich Morgan? Hatte er sich wirklich wieder beruhigt? Aber wenn ja, wo war er dann auf einmal hin verschwunden? Michonne hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nur kurz von ihm ab und Daryl und den anderen zugewandt. Doch das hatte ausgereicht um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben sich abzusetzen. _Ja, er und Owen passen wirklich gut zusammen._

Rick ergriff das Wort: „Hört mal! Hört mal!" Langsam verstummte das allumfassende Gemurmel und alle richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. „Ich weiß, wir haben Verluste erlitten, aber wir können es uns leider nicht leisten inne zu halten und sie zu betrauern. Wir müssen los. Wir haben das alles im Vorfeld besprochen, vergesst das nicht. Wir halten uns an das, was wir ausgemacht haben!", verkündete er, „Michonne wird euren Rückzug leiten. Haltet euch an sie."

Michonne kannte Rick zu lange und zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass er genauso eine Dummheit vorhatte wie Owen. „Packt zusammen und macht euch auf den Weg!", rief sie und stapfte dann zu Rick hinüber. Wenn er dachte, er könnte sie zum Schweigen bringen, indem er ihr das Kommando übertrug, kannte er sie schlechter als sie ihn. „Was hast du vor?", wollte sie wissen, kaum, dass sie vor ihm stehenblieb.

„Du weißt, was ich vorhabe. Ich muss es zu Ende bringen", erwiderte Rick, „Ja, wir konnten Carl und Maggie befreien, und wohl auch Owen, aber es ist erst zu Ende, wir haben erst gewonnen, wenn wir Negan getötet haben. Das ist es, was ich vorhabe. Ich töte Negan."

Michonne schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du und welche Armee? Jetzt, wo er weiß, dass wir hinter ihm her sind, wird er nicht mehr unaufmerksam sein", widersprach sie, „Was genau willst du alleine ausrichten?"

„Was ich kann", betonte Rick, „Eric ist tot, Michonne. Richards Sohn ebenfalls. Ich weiß, dass hier ist Krieg, aber sie waren es nicht, die sterben sollten, aber wenn sich das hier noch lange hinzieht, dann werden weiterhin vor allem Menschen wie sie sterben. Und das muss ich verhindern. Halte dich an den Plan, dann wird alles gut."

„Wie soll es das, wenn du dich nicht an den Plan hältst?", wollte Michonne wissen.

Rick sah sie nur undurchdringlich an. „Wer sagt, dass das nicht von Anfang Teil meines Plans war?", meinte er dazu nur.

* * *

_A/N: Aufgrund der weltweiten Geschehnisse kann es natürlich sein, dass diese Fic unvorhergesehen abbricht oder die Updates länger auf sich warten lassen. In der letzten Woche ist es mir zunehmend schwerer gefallen und hat mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen mich zu konzentrieren und es haben sich auch mehr Fehler eingeschlichen, die mir beim Korrigieren aufgefallen sind._

_Ausgangsbeschränkung tut mir nicht gut, die unverminderte Panikmache von Medien und Politik genauso wenig, und auch Aussagen ala „Es wird nie wieder normal werden" von Zukunftsforschern (wofür genau bezahlt man die eigentlich?) tun ihr restliches, und dann sind da natürlich auch noch die „aufbauende" Worte der eigenen Familie. Da ich psychisch also aus dem letzten Loch pfeife und kein Ende vor 2022 in Sicht ist, wenn wir realistisch sind, kann ich nichts versprechen. (Plus der Frage, wann das Internet wegen Überlastung abkackt)._

_Ich werde mich nach Kräften bemühen weiterzuschreiben, aber versprechen kann ich nichts._

_Bestätigte Tote in diesem Kapitel, falls ihr die Übersicht verloren habt, in der Gegenwartshandlung: Eric, Benjamin, Jared, Fat Joey._

_Reviews?_


	9. Gemeinsam allein

**Gemeinsam allein**

* * *

**I.**

Nach Rick hielt sich Shane von allen anderen fern, soweit er konnte. Er wusste, dass es besser so war. Um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten zu seinem Rudel zurückzukehren, führte ihn sein erster Weg so weit von der Farm weg wie möglich. Er versuchte nach Möglichkeit nicht an die anderen zu denken. Nicht an Rick, nicht an Carl, nicht daran wie weit die Schwangerschaft nun schon fortgeschritten sein mochte. Er versuchte sich nicht zu fragen, ob Randalls Leute jemals aufgetaucht waren, oder ob die Farm jemals von einer Horde überrannt worden war. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er alles für sein Rudel tat, was er tun konnte, dass er, wenn er schon nicht tapfer und stark genug gewesen war sich das Leben zu nehmen, zumindest tapfer und stark genug sein musste sich fernzuhalten. Und fernhalten konnte er sich am besten, wenn er nicht an diejenige dachte, die er zurückgelassen hatte.

Er versuchte soweit es möglich war anderen fernzubleiben. Gruppen ging er prinzipiell aus dem Weg, das eine oder andere Mal, dass er auf einen einzelnen Überlebenden traf, machte er klar, dass er nicht auf Gesellschaft aus war. Es war nicht immer einfach. Der Mensch war ein Herdentier, sehnte sich nach sozialem Kontakt, und sein innerer Alpha hasste den Gedanken daran Schwächere im Stich zu lassen. Aber er wusste, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn er es tat. Er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, dass er nicht wieder rückfällig werden würde. Dass er nicht wieder zur Gefahr für andere werden würde. Jeden Beta, jedes Kind, jeden Omega, den er zurückließ, schütze er damit - vor sich selbst.

Wenn man sich etwas lange genug einredete, dann glaubte man es irgendwann sogar. Und irgendwann würde er vielleicht sogar den Punkt erreichen, an dem es ihm leichter fallen würde andere im Stich zu lassen. An dem es ihm leichter fallen würde darauf zu verzichten ein Alpha zu sein.

Er tröstete sich damit, dass er im Grunde nur das tat, was Rick von ihm erwarten würde, und dass Rick immer am besten gewusst hatte, was zu tun war.

Und dann eines Tage begegnete er doch jemandem. Ihm war ein die Gruppe Alphas schon zuvor aufgefallen, und er hatte seit Tagen versucht ihr auszuweichen. Nicht nur aus den üblichen Gründen. Es war immer eine gute Idee sich von anderen Alphas, besonders wenn sie in Gruppen auftraten, fernzuhalten. Alphas waren territoriale Wesen, neigten zu Revierverhalten, und ohne Puffer durch Betas konnte es schon mal vorkommen, dass eine Begegnung zwischen Alphas mit Toten und Verletzten endete. Shane hatte also wirklich keine Lust diese Leute zu treffen. Es schien sich um eine relativ gut ausgerüstete Truppe zu handeln, also nahm Shane eigentlich an, dass sie sich nicht für einen einsamen Wanderer wie ihn interessieren würde.

Doch dann kam es doch anders. Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen den Lebenden auszuweichen, dass ihn die Toten überraschten. Er geriet praktisch ohne Vorwarnung in eine Horde. Letztlich waren es zu viele, also blieb ihm keine Wahl als seine ohnehin schon knappe Munition einzusetzen um sich die hungrigen Toten vom Leib zu halten. Die Schüsse machten die Alphas wohl auf ihn aufmerksam, denn sie tauchten auf und standen ihm gegen die Toten bei. Ganz ohne jede Einladung von seiner Seite wohl gemerkt.

Nachdem alle Beißer erledigt waren, blieb Shane keine andere Wahl als sich seinen „Rettern" zuzuwenden. „Danke, aber ich wäre klar gekommen", meinte er.

„Du hast nicht so gewirkt als wäre das der Fall", merkte einer seiner „Retter" an, ein männlicher Alpha in Lederklamotten, der im Kampf gegen die Toten einen mit Stacheldraht umwundenen Baseballschläger eingesetzt hatte, „Nichts für ungut, Kumpel." Dann grinste er Shane strahlend an. Natürlich war das eine Herausforderung, aber Shane hatte nicht vor sich auf irgendwelche Machtspielchen einzulassen.

„Kein Problem", meinte er also, „Ich bedanke mich für die Unterstützung, aber jetzt muss ich weiter." Dann wandte er sich ab um seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

„Hey, nicht so schnell! Immerhin haben wir dir geholfen. Das Mindeste, was du tun kannst, ist nicht gleich wieder abzuhauen, sondern ein wenig Zeit mit uns zu verbringen", meinte der Baseball-Alpha dazu bestimmt. Sein Tonfall ließ Shane inne halten. Er wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Diese Alphas waren zu fünft, er war allein, seine Munition war beinahe erschöpft, er war lange unterwegs gewesen und nach dem Kampf gegen die Toten ziemlich am Ende seiner Kräfte. Wenn ihn diese Gruppe angreifen würde, dann hätte er keine Chance, das wusste er.

Vorsorglich schulterte er seinen Rucksack ab und stellte ihn auf den Boden. „Bitte schön. Alles, was ich habe, ist hier drinnen", erklärte er, „Wenn er mich berauben wollt, müsst ihr euch keine Umstände machen. Ich kooperiere." Er zeigte ihnen seine Pistole und legte diese ebenfalls auf den Boden. Sein Messer legte er allerdings nicht ab. Zumindest irgendeine Waffe wollte und musste er behalten, er würde sich davon trennen, wenn er dazu gezwungen wäre, aber er hatte schon vor Monaten festgestellt, dass er eben kein Selbstmörder war.

„Aber, aber! Für wen hältst du uns?", tadelte ihn der Baseball-Alpha, „Du musst ja ein paar sehr schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht haben, wenn du denkst, dass eine Gruppe Wanderer, die dir zu Hilfe kommt, das nur tut, weil sie dich berauben möchte. Was sagst du dazu, Simon?" Er warf einen fragenden Blick in Richtung eines großen Mannes mit Schnurrbart. „Ich sage, dass das von schlechte Manieren zeugt, Boss", verkündete Simon, „So was von uns zu denken."

Sein Boss nickte daraufhin zustimmend. „Hörst du das? Simon sagt, so ein Verhalten würde von schlechten Manieren zeugen. Willst du wirklich so unhöflich sein, Kumpel?", erkundigte er sich dann bei Shane und warf diesem einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu.

_Was wollen die noch?, _wunderte sich Shane. Vielleicht wollten sie ihn aushorchen. Nun sollten sie, es gab nichts und niemanden mehr, den er verraten konnte. „Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein", erwiderte Shane müde, „Ich bin nur … nicht mehr an Gesellschaft gewöhnt. Das ist alles."

Simons Boss musterte ihn durchdringend. „Ja", meinte er langsam, „So siehst du auch aus. Unrasiert. In sehr dreckigen Sachen. Und, nimm es mir nicht übel, du stinkst fast schon so sehr wie die Toten. Und du siehst ziemlich fertig aus. Weißt du was? Warum setzt du nicht mit uns an unser Feuer, isst ein wenig, und erholst dich von deinen Strapazen?"

Es war offensichtlich, dass diese Alphas ihn wirklich nicht so einfach gehen lassen wollten. Shane hatte nur keine Ahnung warum. Sie erkannten an, dass er alleine unterwegs war, er hatte ihnen alles, was er bei sich trug angeboten, und so notgeil, dass sie ausgerechnet ihn vergewaltigen wollten, wirkten sie auch nicht. Und am verhungern schienen sie auch nicht zu sein, was Kannibalismus ausschloss. _Vielleicht wollen sie ja wirklich einfach nur nett zu dir sein, _schlug seine innere Stimme ihm vor, _Kannst du dich noch erinnern an eine Zeit, als die Menschen einfach nur nett zueinander waren?_

Diese Zeit war lange vorbei. Das wusste Shane. „Das ist ein sehr großzügiges Angebot", sagte er, „Und ich bin wirklich dankbar dafür, aber mir ist nicht nach Gesellschaft. Und ich selbst bin wiederum keine sehr angenehme. Gesellschaft, meine ich. Keine Manieren, das habt ihr selbst festgestellt, ich stinke, war noch nie gut aus Partys…." _Partys. Mann, ist das lange her._

„Warum lässt uns das nicht selbst entscheiden?", meinte der Baseball-Alpha, „Ob du angenehme Gesellschaft bist, meine ich. Komm mit uns, setzt dich an unser Feuer, wir bestehen darauf." Wieder grinste er Shane an, und dieser wusste, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb. Was konnte es schon schaden? Er war wirklich erschöpft. Eine kleine Pause würde ihm gut tun. Er musste nur versuchen die ganze Gruppe schnell und bestimmt abzuwimmeln. Das war alles. Er musste klar machen, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte sich ihnen anzuschließen und warum, und dann würden sie ihn schon wieder gehen lassen. Was machte ein gemeinsames Essen schon aus? Es war ja nicht so, als ob er mit diesen Alphas auf Bruderschaft trinken wollte.

„Von mir aus", meinte er also.

Der Baseball-Alpha grinste wieder, doch diesmal wirkte sein Grinsen nicht bedrohlich sondern aufrichtig erfreut. Sein ganzes Gesicht schien zu strahlen. „Wunderbar!", freute er sich, „Ich bin übrigens Negan. Das ist Simon. Arat. Regina. Und Fat Joey. Keine Sorge, er nennt sich selbst so, das ist keine Beleidigung. Und mit wem genau haben wir das Vergnügen?"

Das war die Frage, nicht wahr? Mit dem ehemaligen Partner von Rick Grimes, dem Vater von Loris ungeborenen Kind, dem Mörder von Otis, dem gefallenen Alpha vom namenlosen Atlanta-Rudel. Mit einer tickenden Zeitbombe. Wenn sie das wüssten, würden sie ihm ihre Namen nicht so einfach nennen. „Shane", sagte er schließlich, „Mein Name lautet Shane Walsh."

Negan nickte ihm zu. „Na dann, es freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Shane Walsh."

* * *

**II.**

„Shane Walsh, also ausgerechnet dich hätte ich als Empfangskomitee jetzt nicht erwartet."

Shane stand oben am Turm und sah zu Negan hinunter, der samt Entourage vor den Toren von Alexandria wartete und ganz und gar nicht glücklich war. „Aber ich nehme an das hier bedeutet, dass du endgültig und unwiederbringlich zu diesen Aufständischen überlaufen bist."

Shane blinzelte. „Was für Aufständische?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Sehr witzig. Ist Rick da? Ich habe etwas mit ihm zu besprechen", erwiderte Negan nur, „Und wo steckt Morales? Habt ihr ihn umgebracht?" Zuzutrauen wäre es diese verrückten Bande, soviel war sicher.

„Morales ist gerade verhindert, niemand wurde umgebracht", erwiderte Shane, „Was Rick angeht, er ist nicht hier, hat die Stadt vor einiger Zeit verlassen. Auf einer Ausfahrt." Walshs Lügen war so durchschaubar wie sein Charakter – alles nur Fassade. Negan war nicht beeindruckt.

„Also willst du behaupten, dass du hier wieder das Sagen hast?", wunderte sich Negan, „In diesem Fall, warum lässt du uns nicht herein?!"

Shanes Miene gefror, wie gesagt Lügen gehörte nicht zu seinen Stärken. „Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee wäre. Nicht angesichts den Vorkommnissen des letzten Mals", sagte er langsam, „Ich will nicht weitere Opfer riskieren. Offensichtlich bist du wütend. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau warum, aber ich will nicht, dass du deine schlechte Laune an meiner Stadt auslässt." Das wurde ja immer besser. Shane war offensichtlich größenwahnsinnig. Und musste daran erinnert werden, wo sein Platz war.

„Meine Stadt, Walsh, nicht deine. Alexandria gehört mir. Du gehörst mir. Hast du das schon wieder vergessen?!", bellte Negan, „Und was meine schlechte Laune angeht: Rick und seine Freunde haben sich mit anderen Verrätern verbündet und uns angegriffen, und jetzt ist Fat Joey tot, genau wie viele andere! Also entschuldige, wenn mich das nicht gerade zu Luftsprüngen anregt! Ich frage dich also noch einmal: Wo ist Rick?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Shane ruhig.

Langsam aber sicher begann er Negan auf die Nerven zu gehen. „Ich werde das hier wirklich einfach für dich machen, Walsh", verkündete er, „Entweder du öffnest auf der Stelle das Tor für uns, oder wir erschießen dich und sprengen es weg!"

Shane starrte ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, und schwang sich dann über das Turmgeländer, und ließ sich vom Turm gleiten. _Was denkt er, dass das bringt? Dann sprengen wir eben beide weg! _Shane hob seine Hände um anzudeuten, dass er unbewaffnet war und meinte: „Lass uns darüber reden. Bitte." Er machte es Negan heute wirklich nicht leicht.

Negan deutete ihm zu ihm herüber zu kommen. Dann wartet er ab, bis der andere Alpha vor ihm stehen blieb. „Also schön. Rede!", forderte er. Es war ja nicht so, als ob Shane irgendetwas sagen könnte, das seine Meinung ändern könnte, also könnte er ihn genauso gut anhören. „Rick und seine Rebellen sind nicht in Alexandria", sagte Shane, „Darauf gebe ich dir mein Wort. Sie werden auch nicht hierher zurückkehren. Rick weiß, dass das die Stadt in Gefahr bringen würde, und das würde er niemals riskieren. Er will nicht, dass seine Taten auf Alexandria zurückfallen."

„Nun dann hätte er erst gar nichts tun sollen, dass auf Alexandria zurückfallen könnte!", erwiderte Negan, „Oh, ja, ich weiß, der heilige Rick Grimes liebt sein Rudel so sehr, dass er alles für es tun würde. Alles außer sich zu unterwerfen und die Füße stillzuhalten! Er hat riskiert, dass ich seinen eigenen Sohn töte, indem er uns angegriffen hat und …." Negan unterbrach sich, als er die Veränderung in Shanes Miene registrierte. „Entspann dich, ich habe Carl nichts angetan. Soweit ich weiß, geht es ihm gut. Sie haben ihn und die anderen Geiseln befreit. Falls keiner auf der Flucht erschossen wurde, sollte es ihnen allen gut gehen. Aber mein Punkt ist, was alles hätte passieren_ können. _Dass Rick Grimes der verrückte Omega das Leben seines eigenen Kindes riskiert hat, weil er zu stolz war um sich damit abzufinden, dass er jetzt nicht mehr der Top Dog ist!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Frage des Stolzes ist", meinte Shane vorsichtig, „Aus seiner Sicht musste er Carl retten. Vor dir. Weil er befürchtet hat, dass du ihm etwas antust."

„Der Junge war sicher bei mir! Genau wie Maggie! Und jetzt hat Rick sein Kind und eine Schwangere mitten in einen ausgewachsenen Krieg hineingezogen! Was ist daran besser?!", beschwerte sich Negan wütend, „Ich wollte das alles zivilisiert regeln, aber Rick musste einen Krieg daraus machen! Und jetzt soll ich das Böse sein?!"

„Du bist ein Alpha, der Omegas entführt und gegen ihren Willen festgehalten hat", betonte Shane, „Verstehst du wirklich nicht, was Rick daran als bedrohlich empfunden hat?"

Negan schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Irgendwie drehte sich dieses Gespräch im Kreis. Rick war derjenige, der falsch gehandelt hatte, trotzdem wurde er wieder als die Bedrohung hier hingestellt. Shane schien offenbar nicht einsehen zu wollen, dass Rick die größte Gefahr hier war, für Alexandria, für das Sanctuary, und für alle anderen ebenfalls. _Wieso diskutieren wir eigentlich noch darüber?, _wunderte sich Negan, _Es ist ja nicht möglich für uns zu einer Einigung zu gelangen. Dass muss Shane doch wissen. Warum also gibt er nicht einfach nach und …. _Natürlich, weil er Negan offensichtlich ablenken wollte. „So ist das also", stellte Negan wütend fest, „Und ich dachte, wir wären Freunde, aber in Wahrheit hast du mich von dem Moment an, als wir uns kennengelernt haben, nur ausgenützt! Du hast mich nur benutzt, nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet um dich wieder abzusetzen, um wieder der Alpha sein zu können. Du bist ein verdammter Verräter, Walsh, und der einzige Grund, warum ich dich jetzt nicht töte ist der, dass ich irgendjemanden gefangen nehmen will!" Dann wandte er sich an seine Leute. „Los jetzt! Schießt das Tor weg! Er will nur Zeit gewinnen! Die anderen hauen ab!"

Shane griff nach seinem Arm. „Bitte, Rick ist nicht hier! Was bringt es dir einen Haufen Omegas, Kinder, und alte Leute zu terrorisieren?!", bettelte er. Negan stieß ihn von sich und verpasste ihm dann einen kräftigen Kinnhaken. „Bleib unten!", riet er seinem ehemaligen Kameraden. Es war ja nicht gerade so, dass sie Omegas von Alexandria mit den übrigen Omegas vergleichen lassen ließen, die einem so unter kamen.

Die Tore wurde wegesprengt, und die Erlöser strömten nach Alexandria. Während seine Leute die Stadt durchsuchten, bewachte Negan persönlich Shane, der sich verdächtig unterwürfig gab und nicht einmal versuchte zu fliehen. Das hatte vermutlich irgendetwas zu bedeuten, doch Negan war sich nicht sicher was. Er wusste nur, dass es ihm nicht besonders gefiel, aber im Moment gefiel ihm nichts.

Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte Shanes Versuch zu verhandeln dem Ziel gedient ihn abzulenken. Die ganze Stadt war verlassen. Die einzigen Bewohner, die sie fanden, waren Morales, Avery, und Jacob, die offenbar im Gefängnis des Ortes gefunden worden waren. Negan hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es in Alexandria überhaupt ein Gefängnis gab. Morales und die beiden anderen wirkten leicht ramponiert, aber offenbar war ihnen nichts Ernstes angetan worden.

Was Negan wiederum noch wütender machte. Wenn es etwas gab, das ihn mehr erboste als alles andere, dann war das Inkompetenz. „Was habt ihr zu eurer Verteidigung zu sagen?!", verlangte Negan von Morales und den anderen beiden zu erfahren, „Ihr hattet einen Job! Genaue einen! Und jetzt muss ich feststellen, dass ihr nicht nur Rick und die Angreifer, sondern offenbar eine ganze verdammte Stadt verloren habt! Wie konnte das passieren?!"

Jacob und Avery schwiegen betreten und schienen nicht vorzuhaben das Wort zu ergreifen. Morales räusperte sich. „Die haben uns übertölpelt", meinte er, „Ich gebe zu, es wurden Fehler gemacht, aber…"

„Fehler?! Seine Waffe falsch zu laden ist ein Fehler! Eine ganze Stadt zu verlieren, die man eigentlich bewachen sollte, ist ein Desaster! Bitte, sagt mir wenigstens, dass ihr zu Rick und Co. übergelaufen seid und sie deswegen nirgends zu finden sind!", bellte Negan, „Gebt einfach zu, dass ihr Verräter seid!"

„Wir sind keine Verräter!", rief Morales, „Anders als Shane haben wir dir die Treue gehalten. Deswegen wurden wir ja eingesperrt und gefoltert!"

„Ich verstehe", meinte Negan, „Ihr wurdet also eingesperrt und gefoltert. Nur nicht besonders intensiv, wie es scheint, da ihr alle immer noch stehen und gehen könnt. Ich frage mich wer euch gefoltert hat. Lasst mich raten, es war einer der Omegas…."

„Ja, es war Daryl, aber du kennst Daryl nicht wirklich. Er ist nicht irgendein Omega, genauso wenig wie Rick oder die anderen hier. Die sind hardcore, können es mit jedem Alpha aufnehmen….", rechtfertigte sich Morales, „Du hättest von Anfang an mehr Leute hier stationieren müssen. Wir waren heillos in der Unterzahl. Und da du einen der ihren getötet hast, waren sie auch noch besonders wütend und damit noch gefährlicher als sowieso schon…."

„Ich verstehe", wurde Negan klar, „es ist also meine Schuld." Natürlich war es seine Schuld, da er das Kommando hier den Falschen überlassen hatte. „Zeit meinen Fehler zu korrigieren", meinte er und holte mit Lucille aus. Und ließ sie dann auf Morales Schädel niederfahren. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Er achtete nicht darauf, wie das Blut spritze, oder Jacob sehr unalphahaft aufschrie, oder Avery sich ziemlich eindeutig in die Hose machte. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf seine Wut und ließ sie heraus. Schlag für Schlag ein Stückchen mehr davon. Bis er inne hielt.

Jacob und Avery sahen ihn verschreckt an, unsicher darüber, wer von ihnen der nächste sein würde. Und ja, vielleicht hatte er dieses Mal ein bisschen übertrieben, er war nur so wütend gewesen. „Verrat ist eine Sache", meinte er, „Unfähigkeit eine andere. Und sich herauszureden und mir die Schuld zuzuschieben wieder eine andere. Ich bin der Alpha. Es steht euch nicht zu meine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln! Ist das klar?!"

Jacob und Avery nickten verstört, während seine restlichen Leute ihn nur stumm anstarrten. Shane starrte ihn ebenfalls an. Allerdings eher nachdenklich. „Na gut, damit wäre das geklärt. Was den Rest betrifft: Da die Ratten ihr Nest verlassen haben, sollten wir sie daran hindern in dieses zurückzukehren", verkündete er, „Bombardiert die Stadt!"

Das schien Shane aufzuwecken. „Was? Negan, nein! Wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann brauchen die Überlebenden eine Heimat!", wandte er lautstark sein.

Negan zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Daran hätten sie denken sollen, bevor sie sich Rick Grimes anschließen", meinte er nur.

* * *

**III.**

Die Kirche war überrannt worden, und es war an Carl gewesen nicht nur Judith sondern auch den Priester zu retten. Gabriel erwies sich alles in allem als mehr als nur ein wenig nutzlos und außerdem auch noch als feindselig, er schien ihnen die Schuld an dem Verlust seiner Kirche zu geben. Da er offenbar nicht in der Lage war alleine zu überleben waren sie wohl oder übel gezwungen ihn mitzunehmen. Was ihn wiederum ebenfalls nicht zu begeistern schien. Er tat beinahe so, als würden sie ihn entführen, dabei retteten sie ihn doch nur das Leben!

Da sie beschlossen hatten sich nicht mehr zu trennen, mussten sie auch wirklich alle zusammen bleiben. Was zunächst nicht so einfach war, wie es sich anhörte, da Abraham immer noch wütend auf Eugene auf Grund von dessen Lügen war, während Eugene unter der Zurückweisung seines Alphas litte. Rosita versuchte zwischen den beiden zu vermitteln, aber ohne besonderen Erfolg. Obwohl oder gerade weil sie eine Triade waren, hatte Abraham offenbar sogar darüber nachgedacht seine Partner gänzlich zu verlassen und sich von nun an allein durchzuschlagen, doch Glenn war es gelungen ihn dazu zu überreden das sein zu lassen und weiter mit ihnen zu kommen. Trotzdem fühlte sich der Alpha offensichtlich von Eugene verraten und war verstimmt, weil Rosita auf der Seite des Omegas stand und nicht auf seiner. Eugene wiederum spielte den Märtyrer, wollte Rosita ihre Freiheit schenken, doch dies ging darauf natürlich nicht ein. Was wie eine schlechte Seifenoper klang, fand passenderweise darin seinen Höhepunkt, dass Eugene aufgrund seiner emotionalen Aufregung eine Stresshitze erlitt, woraufhin Abraham in Brunft verfiel, und so söhnten sich diese beiden wieder aus und waren danach wieder zusammen mit Rosita ein Herz und eine Seele. Es war geradezu ekelig.

„Warte nur, bis du die richtige Person triffst, dann findest du es nicht mehr ekelig", meinte Maggie dazu, als sie hörte, wie Carl sich beschwerte. Carl sagte ihr nicht, dass er nicht davon ausging jemals die richtige Person zu treffen, nicht unter den gegengeben Umständen. Seit dem Angriff auf das Gefängnis war ihm niemand mehr aus seiner eigenen Altersgruppe untergekommen, und nun da auch Beth, in die er ein wenig verliebt gewesen war, gestorben war, glaubte er nicht mehr, dass er jemals jemanden finden würde, mit dem er auch zusammen sein wollte. Nicht zu reden davon, dass ihm Sex nach allem, was seinem Dad und beinahe auch ihm in den Händen der Eroberer passiert wäre, zutiefst suspekt geworden war.

Liebe zahlte sich offenbar nicht aus. Man musste sich nur Sasha ansehen, die Bob verloren hatte, oder seinen Dad, der seine Mom und Shane verloren hatte, die beide nur schwer mit ihren Verlusten zurechtkamen. Selbst Tyreese hatte Karen verloren, und Noah Beth, die er kaum gekannt hatte, aber mit der ihm offenbar etwas besonders verbunden hatte. Tara erwähnte manchmal ihre verlorene Freundin. Und ja, im Moment hatten Michonne und Andrea sowie Maggie und Glenn sowie Abraham, Rosita, und Eugene einander, aber wer wusste schon, wie lange das anhalten würde? Liebe führte also nur zu Verlust, und Sex war problematisch.

Jemand der ohne beides zurecht zu kommen schien war Daryl, aber Carl wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Immerhin hatte auch Daryl Beth verloren und war darüber zumindest genauso aufgelöst wie Maggie oder Noah. Und er hatte Carol, auch wenn Carl nicht wirklich verstand auch welche Art. Er traute sich aber auch nicht danach zu fragen. Selbst wenn man also lebte wie Daryl, ohne Sex, ohne sichtbare romantische Bindung, konnte man trotzdem schwere Verluste erleiden. Wäre es nicht besser sich gar nicht erst auf etwas derartiges einzulassen?

Der Verlust von Beth und die darauf folgenden Enthüllungen hatten das ganze Rudel schwer erschüttert und ihnen auch die Orientierung geraubt. Sie entschieden sich dazu nach Noahs Familie zu suchen, weil sie kein anderes Ziel mehr vor Augen hatten. Es gelang ihnen nicht Noahs Familie zu finden, dafür verloren sie durch diesen Ausflug aber auch noch Tyreese. Auf keine besonders spektakuläre Weise. Nicht zu vergleichen mit der Art und Weise wie sie die meisten ihrer jüngsten Verluste eingefahren hatten, nein, eher auf stille und traurige Art und Weise - er wurde gebissen und starb daran.

Tyreese, der trotz des Hammers als seiner bevorzugten Waffe immer ein sanfter Riese gewesen war. Der für niemanden je ein böses Wort übrig gehabt hatte, der von Anfang an akzeptiert hatte, dass er nicht bei ihnen bleiben konnte, weil er es verstanden hatte, und sich ihnen dann doch umso dankbarer angeschlossen hatte. Sasha und Carol waren untröstlich. Im Grunde waren sie alle untröstlich.

Die meisten Sorgen machte sich Carl allerdings um seinen Dad. So kurz nach dem Verlust von Beth auch noch Tyreese zu verlieren. … Carl hörte, wie sein Dad Daryl anvertraute: „Als ich ihn nach seinem Weg nach Terminus gefragt habe, hat er gesagt, der hätte ihn beinahe umgebracht. Und ich habe gesagt: _Das hat er aber nicht, du bist hier_. Ich habe gelogen, Daryl, ich habe gelogen. Er ist nicht mehr hier, keiner von uns ist das mehr. Beth, Tyreese, es erwischt immer nur die Besten von uns. Wer wird am Ende noch übrig sein?"

Diese Frage stellte sich Carl auch manchmal. Wer würde am Ende noch übrig sein? Wen würde er als nächstes verlieren? Seinen Dad? Judith? Michonne? Würde sein Dad jetzt wieder krank werden? So wie damals nach der Farm und nach Moms Tod?

Doch sein Dad überraschte ihn, als er am nächsten Tag der ganzen Gruppe verkündete: „Das war das letzte Grab, das ich gegraben habe. Von jetzt an werden wir aufeinander aufpassen, koste es, was es wolle. Von jetzt an werden wir niemanden mehr verlieren. Nicht, wenn wir es verhindern können. Wir haben einander, das muss reichen. Und wir halten zusammen." Der Großteil des Rudels nahm diese Ankündigung wohlwollend auf. Lediglich Sasha wirkte ein wenig skeptisch, während Pater Gabriel …. Nun seine Miene war düster, wie schon die ganze Zeit über. Als würde er in dieser Ankündigung eine Drohung sehen und nicht ein Versprechen. Carl wunderte sich über seine Reaktion, vergaß sie aber bald darauf schon wieder, es gab Wichtigeres – das Überleben auf der Straße zum Beispiel. Den Zusammenhalt des Rudels. Carl, Rick, Judith, Daryl, Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Andrea, Michonne, Sasha, Tara, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Noah. Sie waren jetzt das Rudel. Und Gabriel natürlich. Gabriel war auch dabei. Aber irgendwie war er hauptsächlich das: auch dabei. Vermutlich war ihm das selbst viel deutlicher klar als allen anderen.

* * *

**IV.**

Ursprünglich hatten sie sich nach Hilltop zurückziehen wollen, weil dieser Ort ihnen am einfachsten zu verteidigen schien. Es war Cyndie, die vorschlug stattdessen nach Oceanside zu gehen. Eigentlich überraschte Tara dieser Vorschlag. Nachdem sie schon in den Genuss der „Gastfreundschaft" von Oceanside gekommen war, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Bewohner dieses Nests jemanden freiwillig zu sich einladen würden. Im Grunde hatte sie nicht einmal damit gerechnet, dass überhaupt jemand aus Oceanside auftauchen würde um sich ihren Kampf anzuschließen. Und dass diese Leute noch dazu zusätzliche Waffen mitbringen würden.

„Vielleicht haben wir es einfach satt Opfer zu sein", hatte sich Cyndie gerechtfertigt, und das mochte schon sein, aber trotzdem … die jungen Beta-Kämpferinnen waren ausnahmelos erschienen. Cyndie, Rachel, und sogar Beatrice und alle ihre Freundinnen und hatten sich überaus aktiv an den Kampf beteiligt. Und als dieser einige von ihnen das Leben gekostet hatte, hatten sie sich darüber nicht einmal beschwert.

Als Tara erstmals in Oceanside gelandet war, hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass Cyndie gegen die Erlöser kämpfen wollte, doch die folgenden Ereignisse, der Verlust ihrer Großmutter und die Tatsache, dass sie nun der Alpha sein musste, das alles hatte ihre Perspektive geändert. Oceanside war im Grunde ein gebrochenes Rudel, das nur noch aus Omegas und weiblichen Betas bestand. Dass sie nichts mehr mit dem Rest der Welt zu tun haben wollten, war verständlich, doch leider waren sie nun mal Trumpf im Kampf gegen die Erlöser, vor allem jetzt, da sich die Müllmenschen als Verräter entpuppt hatten.

Tara hatte den anderen gegenüber immer wieder betont, dass sie nicht mit Oceanside rechnen sollten. Und dann war deren Truppe doch aufgetaucht. Ohne ihre Waffen hätten sie viel schwererer Verluste eingefahren, das wussten alle. Trotzdem war Tara sich nicht sicher, wo sie eigentlich mit ihren neuen Verbündeten standen. Ricks Worte schienen irgendetwas in ihnen bewirkt zu haben, die Frage war nur was.

Michonne stimmte der Idee sich nach Oceanside zurückzuziehen zu, auch wenn das von Ricks Plan abwich. Aber Rick hatte sich abgesetzt um Gott weiß was zu tun. Genau wie Morgan. Und Owen. Tara hasste den Gedanken daran nicht zu wissen, wo sie waren und was sie taten. Sie war niemals dazu gekommen sich bei Owen dafür zu bedanken, dass er Denise für sie beide gerächt hatte. Sie hatte die Bande zwischen ihrer Geliebten und dem ehemaligen Wolf zwar nie ganz verstanden, aber sie hatte sie akzeptiert und wusste, dass Denise für Owen genauso wichtig gewesen war wie für sie selbst. Und er hatte getan, was Tara nie geschafft hätte, er hatte sie gerächt.

Wollte sich Oceanside nicht vor allem auch rächen? _Sollte ich nicht gegen Rache sein? _Vor langer Zeit hatte sie Polizistin werden wollen, auf der Seite des Gesetzes stehen wollen und nicht auf der der Selbstjustiz. Doch in ihrer neuen Welt gab es keine Gesetzte mehr, nur Regeln, die irgendjemand festlegte – sei es Deanna Monroe oder Negan – aber Gerechtigkeit konnte es immer noch geben. Owen hatte für Gerechtigkeit gesorgt, oder nicht?

Tara war sich dessen nicht so sicher, wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte. Rache war für sie immer irgendwie mit Brian verbunden, der von seinen Rachegelüsten so besessen gewesen war, dass er alles andere zur Seite geschoben hatte und so seine ganze Gruppe mit in seinen selbstherbeigeführten Untergang gerissen hatte. Seitdem wollte sie eigentlich besser sein als das. Weil sie dachte, dass sie nur so wiedergutmachen könnte, was passiert war.

Gareth und seine Leute hatten das, was ihnen widerfahren war, herausgefordert. In Terminus hatte Tara denen zugestimmt, die dafür plädiert hatten sie zu verschonen. Nach Bob und allen anderen hatte sie eingesehen, dass die Kannibalen einfach eine zu große Gefahr waren um am Leben gelassen zu werden. Sie zu töten war nötig für das Allgemeinwohl. Im Grady Memorial hatte sie einfach nur dabei helfen wollen Beth zu befreien. Und seit dem hatte sie nur angegriffen um sich zu verteidigen. Bis zu den Erlösern. Aber nach allem, was sie von den Erlösern wussten, waren diese Monster und mussten aufgehalten werden. Das war für das Allgemeinwohl genauso nötig wie der Tod von Gareth und seinen kranken Bastarden es gewesen war. Dieser Meinung waren alle: Alexandria, Hilltop, das Königreich. Und eben auch Oceanside. Vielleicht.

Trotzdem Tara konnte nicht anders, sie misstraute Oceansides Motiven. Dieser Gedanke musste sich auf ihren Gesicht widerspiegeln, als sie auf den Weg nach Oceanside eine kleine Pause einlegten um ihre Kräfte zu sammeln, da Michonne, die neben ihr stand, sich fragend an sie wandte: „Alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst irgendwie … unzufrieden."

„Ich weiß auch nicht", erwiderte Tara, „ich bin einfach nur…. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass wir vom Plan abweichen. Das ist alles."

„Es ist klüger", meinte Michonne, „Negan weiß nichts von Oceanside. Und so schützten wir Hilltop vor seinem Zorn."

„Vielleicht bin ich mir einfach nur nicht so sicher, was unsere neuen Verbündeten angeht wie du", sagte Tara.

„Du kennst die besser als wir anderen. Hast du Grund ihnen zu misstrauen?", erkundigte sich Michonne.

Tara beschloss nicht zu erwähnen, wie oft irgendjemand aus Oceanside vorgehabt hatte sie umzubringen, sondern erwiderte stattdessen nur: „Nicht wirklich. Ich habe allerdings auch keinen Grund ihnen zu trauen."

Michonne nickte nachdenklich. „Notiert. Ich werde die Augen offen halten", meinte sie dazu, „Entschuldige mich einen Moment." Dann ging sie hinüber zum König des nun ja Königreichs, der gerade in einen Streit mit seinem Alpha Wachmann verwickelt zu sein schien. Tara blickte ihr unglücklich hinterher. Sie wollte Oceanside nicht schlecht machen, aber … Nun, einfach so zum blinden Vertrauen konnte sie sich auch nicht aufraffen.

_Misstraue ich ihnen in Wahrheit deswegen, weil deren Motive mich an meine eigenen erinnern? _Sie hatte so sehr versucht über Rache zu stehen, aber … nachdem sie aus Oceanside zurückgekehrt war und von Denise erfahren hatte, waren ihre Motive für einen Kampf gegen die Erlöser nicht mehr ein abstrakter Wunsch nach Sicherheit für alle vor den Erlösern gewesen, sondern viel mehr der Wunsch es ihnen heimzuzahlen. Sie konnte es nicht leugnen. Owen hatte das getan, was sie selbst gerne getan hätte und nur deswegen nicht getan hatte, weil sie keine Chance dazu gehabt hatte. Und wenn sie jemanden wie Cyndie oder Beatrice oder Rachel ansah, dann sah sie eine Spiegelung ihrer selbst, das Abbild von jemandem, der Rache wollte und nicht Gerechtigkeit. _Dwight ist tot. Sollte mir das nicht genügen? _Aber konnte jemals irgendetwas genug sein um das Loch zu stopfen, das Denise in ihren Herzen hinterlassen hatte?

Vom ersten Moment in der Krankenstation an, als sie dort diesen ungewöhnlichen Omega vorgefunden hatte, der erklärte nur Medizinstudentin gewesen zu sein, aber das Beste zu sein, was Alexandria zur Zeit zu bieten hatte, war etwas zwischen ihnen beiden da gewesen. Und dieses Etwas war gewachsen und hatte sich entwickelt und hatte sie einander näher gebracht. Und gerade als Tara begonnen hatte auf so etwas wie eine Zukunft im Allgemeinen und eine Zukunft mit Denise im Speziellen zu hoffen, war ihr der Omega entrissen worden. Zuvor hatte sie aufgehört gehabt zu hoffen. In der langen gemeinsamen Zeit auf der Straße hatte sie den wenigen gehört, die niemanden gehabt hatten, mit dem sie zusammen sein konnten. Und dann war auf einmal Denise vor ihr gestanden, und sie hatte wieder begonnen zu hoffen. Jetzt aber, jetzt war jede Hoffnung fort.

_Trotzdem wollte ich niemals so sein. _„Wer sind diese Leute eigentlich? Wieso vertraut Ihr Ihnen?!", riss sie eine laute Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Die Diskussion zwischen König Ezekiel und seinem Wachmann war offenbar endgültig aus dem Ruder gelaufen. „Weil Carol ihnen vertraut? Vielleicht gab es ja einen guten Grund dafür, dass Carol sich vor ihnen weggelaufen ist!"

„Ich bin nicht vor ihnen weggelaufen", meinte Carol ruhig, „Ich bin vor mir selbst weggelaufen."

„Als ob das so viel besser wäre!", rief Richard, der Wachmann, „Mein Sohn ist tot, wegen deren Krieg gegen Erlöser!"

„Richard, du warst es doch immer, der sich dafür ausgesprochen hat sich gegen die Erlöser aufzulehnen. Wir können uns das nicht mehr länger bieten lassen, sie behandeln uns wie Sklaven - das waren deine Worte. Du warst für eine Rebellion, lange bevor wir überhaupt von der Existenz von Alexandria wussten", erwiderte der König, doch es war zwecklos. Richard war keinen Argumenten zugänglich.

„Ich wollte mich wehren. Das hier wollte ich nicht", betonte er, „Und nun verstecken wir uns vor dem Feind, während Henry…. Wer weiß, was Henry gerade zustößt."

„Henry ist in Sicherheit, Richard. Wir haben Vorkehrungen zum Schutz der Bewohner des Königreichs getroffen. Hast du das schon wieder vergessen?", warf der weibliche Wach-Alpha mit den Bogen ein.

„Das wisst ihr aber nicht! Ich habe meinen Sohn verloren! Was haben die schon verloren?!", er deutete anklagend auf alle anderen.

Aaron meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich habe meinen Gefährten verloren, meinen Omega-Gefährten. Wir alle haben heute Verluste erlitten", verkündete er ernst.

„Wer nimmt überhaupt sein Omega-Kind mit in den Krieg?", mischte sich Beatrice jetzt ein, „Vielleicht sollten wir noch einmal überdenken, ob unsere Einladung mit uns in unser Nest zu kommen für alle hier gelten sollte oder nicht."

„Hey!", meinte Carl jetzt. „Omegas sind nicht hilflos. Genauso wenig wie Kinder!"

„Das sind unsere sogenannten Verbündeten", klagte Richard, „Beta-Furien und verwilderte Omegas! Und dann Hilltop, unter der Führung dieses Hippies!" Er deutete auf Jesus. „Ihr wisst doch am besten wie unzuverlässig er ist!"

„Entschuldigung, aber wer hat mir monatelang das Ohr abgekaut, dass ich seinen König dazu überreden soll nicht mehr einfach nur Ja und Amen zu den Erlösern zu sagen?!", gab Jesus leicht beleidigt zurück.

Das hier geriet von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr außer Kontrolle.

„Das reicht jetzt!", verkündete Michonne, „Von allen Seiten! Wir sind erschöpft und haben Verluste zu betrauern. Wir alle. Aber das ist kein Grund aufeinander loszugehen!" Sie schwenkte demonstrativ ihr Katana. „Denn alles wir sind alles, war wir haben!", fuhr sie fort, „Ja, im Grunde sind wir alle Fremde. Und natürlich misstrauen wir einander. Aber uns alle verbindet etwas, ein gemeinsames Ziel: Das die Unterdrückung durch die Erlöser zu beenden. Wir allen waren Opfer von Negans Willkür. Und keiner von uns will das mehr sein! Aber wenn wir siegen wollen, dann müssen wir zusammenhalten. Von jetzt an müssen wir aneinander den Rücken freihalten und zusammenstehen, egal, was passiert. Schuldzuweisungen, Misstrauen, und das Vorhalten von Verfehlungen bringen nichts. Nur zusammen können wir gewinnen. Ich weiß, das kommt euch jetzt schwer vor. Und ich kann das verstehen, wirklich. Fremden zu vertrauen kann schwer sein. Aber vor langer Zeit hat sich eine kleine Gruppe in einem Nest von Kannibalen zusammengefunden und sich gemeinsam den Weg in die Freiheit erkämpft. Und sich danach versprochen einander nie mehr im Stich zu lassen. Und dann kamen wir nach Alexandria und haben versprochen die Leute dort ebenfalls nie mehr im Stich zu lassen." Sie nickte Aaron zu. „Und das haben wir auch jetzt nicht vor. Hilltop, das Königreich, Oceanside, Alexandria. Das waren wir vielleicht einmal. Aber jetzt sind wir alle Alliierte. Eine Vereinigung von Rudeln mit einer gemeinsamen Agenda. Es ist an der Zeit uns entsprechend zu verhalten. Unsere eigenen Fehler zu akzeptieren anstatt sie anderen vorzuhalten und weiter zu machen. Ist das klar?"

Einhelliges Schweigen schien ihr Recht zu geben. Sogar Richard schwieg.

„Gute Rede, Frau General", bemerkte Tara zu Michonne.

„Danke", erwiderte diese, „Ich habe mir überlegt, was Rick wohl sagen würde, und dann was Andrea wohl sagen würde, und mich dann dafür entschieden so zu tun als hätte ich es mit einer Gruppe Kinder zu tun. Was ich zu denen sagen muss, weiß ich immer."

„Vielleicht wird aus dir ja eines Tages doch noch eine Anführerin", meinte Tara.

Michonne lachte trocken. „Nein, danke, das überlasse ich gerne Rick und Andrea. Anführen ist nicht mein Stil. Köpfe abhacken ist meiner." Sie deutete auf ihr Katana. „Und jetzt, wo ich das endlich wieder kann, wird uns das hoffentlich bald von Nutzen sein. Denn noch mehr Reden wie die gerade eben habe ich nicht zu bieten."

Tara warf einen unsicheren Blick in Richards Richtung und hoffte, dass sie auch keine weitere dieser Reden brauchen würden. Sicher war sie sich dessen allerdings nicht.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	10. Heimat(los)

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Verstörende Implikationen in den Backstorys in II. und III., Hassverbrechen_

_Zusätzliche Pairings: Erw. von Carol/Rick_

* * *

**Heimat(los)**

* * *

**I.**

Die Weg nach Alexandria war lang und unterschied sich von dem Weg nach Terminus in vielerlei Hinsicht. Zum einen gingen sie einfach vor sich hin ohne zu wissen, wohin sie unterwegs waren, und zum anderen waren sie nicht mehr alleine. Sie waren vereint. Alle, auf die es ankam, alle, die noch übrig waren, waren zusammen unterwegs. Statt dem ewigen Verlust im Nacken und der vagen Hoffnung auf Wiedervereinigung hatten sie jetzt jemanden, bei sich, der ihnen den Rücken freihielt. Hatten jemanden an ihrer Seite, immer und überall. Keiner würde es wagen sie zu überfallen, weil sie ein Rudel waren, und ein kleines aber fähiges Rudel. 16 Menschen, von denen 15 dazu fähig waren sich zu verteidigen. Wenn man sie ansah, dann sah man es. Ja, nur zwei von ihnen waren Alphas, aber das spielte keine Rolle, die Betas, die Omegas, auch diese wirkten gleich hart und gefährlich. Doch sie waren nur für andere gefährlich, nicht füreinander.

Pater Gabriel stolperte meistens irgendwo hinten der restlichen Gruppe hinterher, nur die Nachhut war hinter ihm. Voran gingen immer Daryl mit seiner Armbrust, entweder begleitet von Michonne, oder von Andrea, oder von Carol. Rick ging in der zweiten Reihe, weil er meistens Judith trug, wenn er sie nicht trug, trug Carl sie. Die Nachhut wechselte. Oft war es Abraham zusammen mit Rosita. Manchmal waren es Tara und Glenn. Oder Maggie und Glenn. Manchmal übernahm Andrea sie, zusammen mit Michonne oder mit Sasha.

Sie mussten viele Pausen einlegen. Mit einem Kleinkind zu reisen, war nicht immer leicht. Nachdem Beth nicht mehr da war, versuchten sich manchmal die anderen am Singen. Maggie schnitt dabei noch am besten ab. Obwohl Abraham sich enthusiastischer Sänger entpuppte, auch wenn man darüber streiten konnte, ob er wie er behauptete jeden Ton traf oder eben kaum einen.

Manchmal erzählten sie sich und Judith Geschichten. Carol war gut darin Märchen nachzuerzählen, hatte diese Fähigkeit nie verloren. Glenn erzählte gerne Superheldengeschichten, die er früher in Comics gelesen hatte, nach. Was meistens gut und schön begann, bis er sich ab der Mitte nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wie der Plot weiterverlaufen war um das Ende, an das er sich noch erinnern konnte, zu erreichen, und er improvisieren musste, woraufhin die Geschichten keinen Sinn mehr ergaben. Ab und zu korrigierte ihn Carl, manchmal, weil er das entsprechende Comic oder dessen Inhalt kannte, oft aber vor allem deswegen, weil Glenn neue Kräfte, Figuren, und Wendungen dazu erfand, die einfach keinen Sinn ergaben. „Warum sollten Spider-Man und seine Frau einen Teufelspakt eingehen, der ihre Ehe und ihr zukünftiges Kind auslöscht, nur um Tante Mays Leben zu retten? Die ist uralt, war schon zweimal tot, und wird es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr lange machen! Das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!", beschwerte sich Carl.

„So ist es aber passiert, ich schwöre es dir!", beharrte Glenn. Carl empörte sich erneut, und so wurde das für lange Zeit ihre letzte Superheldengeschichte. Eugene begann ihnen Vorträge darüber zu halten, wie Dinge funktionierten. Sein monotoner Tonfall und der packende Gebrauchsanweisung-Inhalt schläferten Judith zumindest gut ein. Rosita, stellte sich heraus, kannte Gedichte. Manchmal gab sie eines zum Besten, aber nur selten – alle waren immer erstaunt und gerührt, doch sie zierte sich nach jedem Mal lange bevor sie ein weiteres vortrug.

Nachdem sich Sasha wieder einigermaßen erholt zu haben schien, begann sie eines Tage über die Mythologie und Sagen zu sprechen. Sie erzählte die lange und komplexe Geschichte von König Artus und den Rittern der Tafelrunde, aber nicht so wie die Meisten sie kannten, sondern so wie sie wohl sein sollte - sie begann mit den Sachsen und mit Vortigern und der Nacht der langen Messern, mit Aurelius Ambrosius und Uther und Merlin. Und dann erst kamen Artus' Zeugung, seine Thronbesteigung, seine Kriege, und seine Tafelrunde, dann kamen seine Ritter und seine Schwestern und sein Neffen, seine Königin und ihre Untreue, Sir Lancelot und Sir Mordred. Sasha war eine gute Erzählerin. Und vor allem Abraham sah sie oft voller offener Bewunderung an, wenn sie erzählte. Überhaupt sah Abraham Sasha in letzter Zeit öfter bewundernd an. Rosita schien es nicht zu bemerken, aber Rick bemerkte es und sah Ärger am Horizont aufziehen. Sie waren so eine harmonische Gruppe, Eifersuchtsdramen sollte es keine geben.

Unterdrücker und Geruchshemmer hatten sie schon lange keine mehr. Zumindest hatten sich noch nicht alle Omegas zyklustechnisch synchronisiert. Maggie und Glenn hatten Synchronhitzen, die sich auch gemeinsam verbringen konnten. Daryl wollte seine am liebsten einfach vollkommen ignorieren und tat das auch (er lehnte sogar Carols Hilfe ab). Noah war als Nächster dran mit zwei kurz auf einander folgenden Stresshitzen, die aber tapfer alleine ausschwitze, und während denen er nur selbst Hand anlegte. Nachdem Rick und Carols Hitzen aufeinander trafen, beschlossen sie sich gegenseitig auszuhelfen, was Daryl nicht zu stören schien. Und dann war Eugene dran und hatte Abraham um ihm auszuhelfen. Zumindest blieb Carl dankenswerter Weise nach wie vor von Hitzen verschont. Rick wüsste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, wenn sein Kind mitten auf den Straßen in solche verfallen würde.

Die Betas waren auch so schon unglücklich genug. Zogen Grimassen und hielten die von dem Hitzegeruch angezogenen Beißer fern, soweit es möglich war. Michonne war unbeeindruckt, während Abraham tapfer an sich hielt oder seine Reaktion an Rosita bzw. Eugene abreagierte, wenn er nicht mehr konnte. Zumindest er selbst schien nicht Gefahr zu laufen eine zyklusbedingte Brunft zu erleiden. Seine zahlreichen Brunftreaktionen hielten ihn davon ab.

Sie zogen weiter. Sie mussten inzwischen alle unglaublich stinken, ihre Kleidung war dreckig und zerschlissen, Rick machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe seinen Bart zu stutzen, was ihn viel Frotzelei von Andrea, Michonne, Maggie, und Daryl einbrachte. Glenn versuchte seinen Bart auf dergleichen Länge zu halten, was Rick wiederum lustig fand, während Abraham seinen Schnauzbart mit Stolz pflegte. Noah schien nur sehr geringen Bartwuchs zu haben, während Eugene sich als einziger täglich glattrasierte, manchmal mit Unterstützung von Rosita oder Tara. Carls Haare waren inzwischen so lange wie die von Tara. Carol bot sich als Friseurin an. Die meisten nahmen ihre Dienste in Anspruch, Carl schien aber kein Interesse daran zu haben, also erlaubte Rick ihm sein Haar wachsen zu lassen. Was konnte es schon schaden?

Über ihre Verluste sprachen sie zuerst nicht, über ihre Leben zuvor sprachen sie zuerst nicht, bis sie es doch taten. Bis sie über Beth und Tyreese sprachen, und über alle anderen, die sie zurückgelassen hatten. Über Amy, Hershel, Merle. Gewisse andere Namen fielen nicht. Fielen niemals.

Essen und trinken wurde knapper und schwieriger zu finden. Noah weinte tagelang, nachdem er gezwungen war Hund zu essen. Carl sah jeden Tag dünner aus. Irgendwann schritten und gingen sie weniger die Straßen entlang, als sie sie schlurften. All die Entbehrungen und Verluste, die sie erlitten hatten, forderten langsam aber sicher ihren Preis. Ihre Lieder und Geschichten verstummten. Die meiste Zeit über gingen sie nur noch. Schlurften sie nur noch. Nur wohin? Und mit welchem Ziel? Bewegten sie sich nur noch vorwärts um sich vorwärts zu bewegen? _Sind wir schon wie die?!_

Rick erinnerte sich an seinen Großvater und daran, wie er ihn über den Krieg befragt hatte, und was dieser ihm anvertraut hatte. Er erzählte den anderen davon. „Und dann hat mein Großvater mir gesagt: Rickie, von dem Moment an, als ich das Schlachtfeld betreten habe, wusste ich, dass ich ein toter Mann bin. Daran habe ich mich jeden Tag erinnert. Jeden Tag vorm Aufstehen, habe ich mir gesagt: Ruhe in Frieden und jetzt steh auf und zieh in den Kampf. Und nachdem er einige Jahre vorgegeben hat schon tot zu sein, hat er es lebend nach Hause geschafft. Vielleicht ist das ja der Trick. Vielleicht ist es das, was wir tun müssen um es zu schaffen. Vor uns selbst zuzugeben, dass wir die Wandelnden Toten sind. Dass wir alle in dem Moment gestorben sind, als die Zivilisation zusammengebrochen ist." Das akzeptieren und einfach weiterzumachen, wäre vielleicht die einzige Methode es zu schaffen durchzukommen.

„Aber wir sind nicht wie die!", rief Daryl verstört aus, „Wir sind nicht wie die!" Seine Augen brannten, und er war aufgesprungen und offensichtlich verstört. „Nein, nein", ruderte Rick zurück, „Wir sind nicht wie die." Er legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Daryls Arm. „Wir sind wir. Nicht die, okay? Keine Sorge." Das schien Daryl wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen. Offenbar fühlte er sich ähnlich wie Rick selbst im Moment mehr tot als lebendig.

„Der Punkt ist, wenn das hier vorbei ist, überstanden ist, dann leben wir wieder", sagte Rick, „Dann sind wir wieder die, die wir zuvor waren."

Das war der Abend bevor sie die Wasserflaschen „von einem Freund" auf der Straße fanden. Das war der Abend, bevor Rick erkannte, dass er sich möglicherweise zu tiefgreifend verändert hatte um je wieder der werden zu können, der er zuvor gewesen war.

* * *

**II.**

Owen redete nicht viel, aber er sah und hörte alles. Selbst Dinge, die andere nicht wahrnahmen. Als Omega hätte er andernfalls unter den Wölfen nicht überleben können. Ein Leben zuvor gab es für Owen nicht mehr. Er hatte vor langer Zeit beschlossen zu überleben, und man konnte nur überleben, wenn man vergaß was zuvor gewesen war und sich auf das konzentrierte, was jetzt war. Das war es was Morgan, Rick, selbst Negan, nicht verstanden - die Vergangenheit war tot, gestorben, begraben, wer ihr nachtrauerte, versuchte sie zurückzuholen, war dazu verdammt im Kampf ums Dasein zu scheitern. Ein zuvor gab es nicht, es gab nur ein jetzt.

Jetzt musste man schlau sein, heimtückisch, hart. Die Wölfe waren mordend und plündernd durch die Lande gezogen, weil es nichts und niemanden gab, der sie davon abhielt. Weil das die Art und Weise war, wie sie nun lebend sollten, wie die Toten nun lebten, warum also sollten die Lebenden anders leben? Was die Wölfe anerkannten, als einzige, war, dass sie alle bereits tot waren und deswegen auch genauso leben sollten. Sie verbscheuten diejenigen, die sich an die Idee eines Lebens wie zuvor klammerten, wollten sie wachrütteln, ihren Geist von der Idee, das alles wieder so werden könnte wie es einst gewesen war, befreien. Die Toten ängstigten sie nicht, da die Toten ihre Brüder waren. Die Wölfe verabscheuten jede Art von Schwäche. Vernichteten jede Art von Schwäche auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise. Sie nahmen auf, wer sich ihnen anschließen wollte, zwangen andere dazu sich ihnen ebenfalls anzuschließen, und setzten Horden gezielt für ihre Zwecke ein. Siedlungen zerstörten sie, deren Bewohner töteten sie, weil sie jeden Versuch einer Wiederbelebung der Zivilisation unterbinden wollten.

_Einst waren wir Wölfe, jetzt ist es an der Zeit wieder zu welchen zu werden. _Wölfe respektierten Stärke, waren aber auch bereit diejenigen, die schwächer waren aber doch zu ihnen gehörten, zu beschützen. Als Owen sich entschieden hatte überzulaufen, wenn man so wollte, hatte er sich auch dazu entschieden Alexandria zu beschützen. Es war wie er Negan gesagt hatte, jemand musste Narren wie Morgan und Rick vor Leuten wie den Erlösern beschützen.

Natürlich war das Leben noch einfach er gewesen, als er sich für niemand anderen als sich selbst interessiert hatte, als er alles und jeden, der ihm begegnete, beraubt oder getötet hatte. Als er nur andere Wölfe gekannt hatte und keine Menschen. Aber er hatte sich nun einmal dafür entschieden zu tun, was nötig war, um zu überleben. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er alles, was er gewesen war, verwarf um das zu werden, was andere von ihm erwarteten zu sein.

Der Omega der Wölfe zu sein war nicht leicht gewesen. Er hatte ständig beweisen müssen, dass er etwas wert war. Die Tatsache, dass er im Gegensatz zu den Alphas zumindest ein halbes Hirn besaß, war ihm durchaus eine Hilfe gewesen, was das anging. Er hatte die Spur nach Alexandria gefunden, wie er so oft zuvor andere Spuren von Siedlungen, die sie überfielen, gefunden hatte, weil er Dinge bemerkte, die die Alphas übersahen. So hatte er sich seinen Platz im Rudel erkauft und gesichert, wieder und wieder, und wieder. So und auf die andere Weise. Wölfe gingen mit Omegas anders um als Menschen. Sie akzeptierten sie zwar in ihr Rudel, kannten aber genau deren Platz. Einen Platz, mit dem Owen sich nie hatte abfinden wollen. Nicht nur, weil er fürchtete nie wieder sitzen zu können und ihn das doch bekümmerte.

Der ehemalige Wolf in Alexandria zu sein war auf andere Weise hart gewesen. Leute waren gestorben, seinetwegen. Das war eine Tatsache. Rick und Morgan konnten die Fakten aber geschickt manipulieren und über gewisse Aspekte beinhart lügen. Owen war ein Opfer gewesen, ein gefangener Omega, nicht freiwillig Teil der Wölfe. Dass er derjenige war, der die Fotos gefunden hatte, wurde schnell verschwiegen. Trotzdem hassten und misstrauten ihm viele. Er verstand das, es war klug von ihnen, und er wäre enttäuscht, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. Ja, er hatte ein paar Freunde; Morgan, Denise, Carl. Einen Fürsprecher in Rick. Trotzdem wusste er, dass die öffentliche Meinung jederzeit umschwenkten konnte, deswegen wollte er auch für Alexandria nützlich bleiben. Deswegen begab er sich auf die Suche nach Morgan und beschattete die Müllmenschen. Und beschloss dann Negan zu töten.

Stattdessen tötete er Dwight. Er hatte es nicht geplant. Natürlich wusste er von Dwight. Daryl hatte ihm erzählt, was Denise zugestoßen war und warum. Dass Dwight eigentlich ihn hatte umbringen wollen, aber schlecht gezielt hatte und stattdessen Denise erwischt hatte. Dass er Dwight und seinen Begleiterinnen einst dabei hatte helfen wollen zu fliehen, doch Dwight nun wieder ein getreuer Anhänger der Erlöser war, auch wenn ihm jemand das halbe Gesicht verbrannt hatte. Diesen Teil hatte Owen nicht vergessen, den „obwohl die ihm das halbe Gesicht verbrannt haben"-Teil. Er hatte ihn immer noch in Kopf, als er das Sanctuary infiltrierte.

Dieses zu finden und sich einzuschleichen war nicht besonders schwer gewesen. Er hatte auf den Erlöser-Transport von Hilltop gelauert, hatte sich an diesem dann angehängt (er war am Dach mitgefahren, solange es sich einrichten ließ ohne gesehen zu werden), und hatte sich dann daran gemacht einen Weg zu finden, ungesehen in das Sanctuary hineinzukommen. Auch das war leichter als erwartet. Man musste nur via Transporter unterwegs sein, die wurden vollkommen ungenügend kontrolliert. Owen fuhr einfach unten mit – zwischen Boden und Asphalt, verdeckt genug von den Reifen, hinter denen nicht kontrolliert wurde.

Einmal drinnen, musste er nur einen geeigneten Moment abwarten um sich davon zu schleichen und schon war er im Spiel. Wie sich herausstellte, gab es so viele Erlöser, dass sich die meisten von ihnen nicht über seinen Anblick wunderten. Er musste sich nur von den höheren Rängen fernhalten, die auf die Idee kommen könnten nachzufragen, wer er eigentlich war.

Er hatte nicht vor es jemals dazu kommen zu lassen. Er wollte Negan finden und töten. Und dann wieder verschwinden. Das Chaos, das im folgenden Kampf um die Führerschaft ausbrechen würde, würde Alexandria und alle anderen von den Erlösern befreien. Doch dann sah er Dwight. Einfach so durch den Hof spazieren. Er erkannte ihn sofort an seiner verbrannten Gesichtshälfte, und er dachte sich, dass ist also Dwight, der Alpha, der Denise getötet hat.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, die Entscheidung bewusst getroffen zu haben, doch das musste er wohl, denn er stürzte sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf den vollkommen überraschten blonden Mann und stach ihn mit seinem versteckten Messer tot. Natürlich wurden alle so auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam, und natürlich verlor er so seine Chance Negan zu töten, und natürlich wurde er erwischt und eingesperrt, aber trotz alle dem konnte er nicht anders als sich zufrieden zu fühlen, als zu denken, dass es das wert gewesen war.

Und selbst nach allem, was danach passiert war, war er immer noch dieser Meinung. Er hatte oft getötet, aber nie hatte es sich so … befriedigend und richtig angefühlt, wie in dem Moment als er Dwights das Messer in die Kehle gerammt hatte. Früher hatte es sich immer wie eine Art Zwang angefühlt, wie etwas, das er tun musste, um alles am Laufen zu halten, um sein Weltbild aufrecht zu erhalten, bis auf dieses eine Mal vielleicht, aber nie hatte es sich so angefühlt.

Trotzdem, er wusste, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte, und dass er es wieder gut machen musste. Seinetwegen war Abraham getötet worden, das würde ihn niemand so einfach vergeben. Er musste seine Tat sühnen, musste das nachholen, was er verabsäumt hatte, er musste Negan töten. Deswegen begleiteter er die anderen nicht auf ihrer Flucht, als sie kamen um ihn zu retten, sondern blieb zurück. Ging seinen eigenen Weg. In dem Chaos, das durch den Angriff ausgelöst worden war, fiel er niemanden auf. Nachdem er Fat Joey erledigt hatte – Daryl und Jesus waren viel zu nachsichtig - suchte er nach Negan, doch der machte es ihm nicht leicht sich umbringen zu lassen. Er war niemals alleine und ständig in Bewegung. Und dann auch noch auf dem Weg nach Alexandria.

Owen nahm die Verfolgung auf, requirierte sich ein Fahrzeug – ein überflüssiges Bike – hielt Abstand, achtete aber darauf sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, stellte es dann ab und begab sich zu Fuß nach Alexandria. Er beobachtete Negans Pow-Wow mit Shane und wie dieser sich den Weg nach Alexandria hinein erzwang. Immer nur waren viel zur viele Leute rund herum um Negan. _Wie soll ich ihn nur töten, wenn er nie alleine ist? Oder auch nur einen Moment stillhält?_

Die Erlöser hielten sich einige Zeit lang in Alexandria auf. Der Mangel an tatsächlichen Bewohnern von Alexandria in ihrer Gegenwart entging Owen nicht. Und auch nicht, dass er nicht mehr der einzige Beobachter war. „Hallo Rick", meinte er ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Sie werden niemanden finden. Ich habe Anweisung gegeben die Stadt zu evakuieren", erklärte Rick.

„In die Kanalisation?", vermutete Owen.

„In die Kanalisation", bestätigte Rick, „Dort Unten sollten sie sicher sein."

Oder auch nicht, denn sobald die Erlöser-Fahrzeuge die Stadt wieder verlassen hatte, brachten sie ihre Angriffsmaschinen in Stellung, inklusive des Panzers, und beschossen und bombardierten die Stadt.

„Dieser verdammte Hurensohn!", entfuhr er Rick, und er wollte aufspringen und auf die Stadt zu rennen, doch Owen streckte automatisch die Hand nach ihm aus und drückte ihn wieder neben sich zu Boden. „Das bringt nichts", sagte er, „Was willst du tun? Mit den Fuß aufstampfen und hoffen, dass sie deswegen damit aufhören?! Die anderen persönlich aus der Kanalisation ausgraben? Dort, wo sie gerade sind, sind sie im Moment am sichersten."

Rick fluchte lautstark. Hielt aber still. Und starrte auf den Angriff auf Alexandria als wäre es ein spannender Film. Vermutlich prägte er sich jede Sekunde ein um einen Grund mehr zu haben Negan zu töten. Owen nahm an, dass er deswegen hier war. Genau wie er selbst ebenfalls.

Schließlich schien Negan genug zu haben und ordnete den Rückzug an. Die Erlöser-Fahrzeuge rückten wieder ab. Owen machte sich daran die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. „Wo willst du hin?", wollte Rick wissen, als ob das eine Frage wäre. „Negan hinterher natürlich", erwiderte Owen. Was war das denn für eine Frage? Rick starrte in an, als würde er seinerseits denken: „Was ist dann für eine Antwort?"

„Wir müssen nachsehen, was mit den anderen ist! Ob sie verschüttet worden sind!", betonte Rick und deutete in Richtung Alexandria, „Was wenn sie nicht mehr rauskönnen?!"

„Dann kommen wir eben zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zurück und retten sie", meinte Owen unwirsch, „Was wichtig ist, ist Negan. Wir müssen an ihm dran bleiben! Wie sonst sollen wir ihn alleine erwischen?!"

Rick schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sind unsere Freunde! Meine Tochter! Judith ist da unten! Andrea! Olivia!", erklärte er hitzig, „Willst du sie einfach so im Stich lassen?! Nachdem wir dich aufgenommen haben?! Trotz allem, was du bist!"

Owen schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe euch nie darum gebeten mich aufzunehmen!", verkündete er wütend, „Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ihr mich töten sollt, aber ihr wollet nicht hören! Ich schulde diesen Leuten dort unten gar nichts! Wem ich etwas schulde ist Negan! Ich schulde es ihm ihn umzubringen!"

Rick starrte ihn mit brennenden Augen an. „Du … du bist unglaublich! Du denkst immer noch, dass sich alle Probleme dadurch lösen lassen, dass man Leute umbringt!", stellte er fest.

„Nicht irgendwelche Leute, die richtigen Leute", korrigierte ihn Owen, „Willst du ernsthaft behaupten, dass es wichtiger ist ein paar Menschen, die dort wo sie sind sicherer aufgehoben sind als hier draußen, auszubuddeln als den Anführer unsere Feinde zu auszuschalten? Der deinen Liebhaber gefangen genommen hat - das nur so nebenbei."

Rick erbleichte. „Shane?" Owen konnte den Konflikt des anderen Omegas an seiner Miene ablesen. „Trotzdem … Wir müssen nachsehen", entschied er dann. Ihm war offenbar wirklich nicht zu helfen. Owen seufzte. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich tue, was nötig ist", meinte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Weißt du, warum ich mich für dich eingesetzt habe? Warum ich für dich gelogen haben?!", rief Rick ihm hinterher, „Nicht weil du Carl gerettet hast, sondern weil die Tatsache, dass du ihm geholfen hast mir gezeigt hat, dass irgendwo tief in dir jemand steckt, der noch nicht verloren ist. Der immer noch anständig sein kann. Dieser jemand würde mir helfen unsere Leute zu retten. Das dachte ich zumindest."

„Und ich dachte, dass ich bereits tot bin", erwiderte Owen, „So kann man sich irren."

Owen hatte immer gewusst, dass er derjenige sein musste, der Negan tötete, weil Rick und die seinen es niemals schaffen würden. Offensichtlich hatte er zumindest damit von Anfang an recht gehabt.

* * *

**III.**

Aaron war es gewesen, der entschieden hatte, das verwilderte Rudel, auf das sie gestoßen waren aufzunehmen. Eric hatte Bedenken angemeldet, doch Aaron teilte diese nicht. Ja, man konnte sehen, dass dieses Rudel schon lange draußen unterwegs war, doch alle seine Beobachtungen sagten ihm, dass es sich um gute Leute handelte. Das Rudel beinhaltete zwei Kinder, nur einen Alpha, und nahm offenbar Rücksicht auf ihre schwächsten Mitglieder.

Ja, Aaron wollte sie hauptsächlich wegen der Kinder retten, aber es gab noch andere Gründe. Der Vater der Kinder war ein Omega und offenbar der Rudelführer. Es gab mindestens zwei Omegas, die ein Pärchen zu sein schienen, weswegen Aaron eine gewisse Seelenverwandtschaft zu ihnen empfand (ihre Namen waren Glenn und Maggie), die neben der Triade und den Pärchen bestehend aus zwei Beta-Frauen genauso offen Zuneigung austauschten, und niemand schien sich daran zu stören. Und außerdem wirkten alle so, als hätten sie einander wirklich gerne und wären nicht nur grummelnde Reisegefährten.

Nach der Apokalypse konnte man eigentlich nicht wählerisch sein, was seine Weggefährten anging, doch Deanna bestand darauf, dass sie es trotzdem waren. Aus guten Gründen, aber wenn Aaron schon den Luxus hatte wählerisch zu sein, dann würde er sich gerne jemanden aussuchen, der ihn und seine Lebensweise auch akzeptierte.

Gewisse Einstellungen der Gesellschaft waren ihm immer als seltsam erschienen. Homophobie war in Bezug auf das primäre Geschlecht von der zivilisierten Welt Großteils überwunden worden (es würde immer ein paar Hinterweltler und Nazis geben), aber es herrschten seltsame Einstellungen in Bezug auf gleichgeschlechtliche Paare aus den sekundären Geschlechtern vor. Dadurch dass Triaden aus der Mode gekommen waren, verpaarten sich die meisten Menschen inzwischen zu zweit, und während es als vollkommen normal und natürlich angesehen wurde, dass Betas miteinander ihr Glück fanden (vielleicht weil ihr Anteil den der anderen beiden Geschlechter überwog), wurden Alphas die miteinander etwas anfingen schon mal schief angesehen, aber Omega, die sich für andere Omegas interessierten, nun das war für viele Leute einfach nur pervers. Dahinter steckte keine Logik.

Wenn Betas mit Betas zusammen sein durften, warum durften dann Omegas nicht mit Omegas zusammen sein? Ja, Alpha-Paare galten als schwierig und endeten oft unglücklich, aber das Problem zwischen Anziehung und dem Wunsch den Partner zu dominieren nicht unterscheiden zu können stellte sich Omegas nicht. Es gab also keinen Grund dafür Aaron „Omegaficker" an den Spint zu sprayen, oder ihn hinter seinen Rücken als Perversling zu bezeichnen, aber trotzdem taten es die Leute.

Seine Eltern liebten ihn, forderten ihn aber immer wieder mehr oder wenig sanft dazu auf sich doch zumindest eine weibliche Partnerin zu suchen, wenn es schon ein Omega sein musste, oder nicht doch wenigstens zu versuchen einmal mit einem Beta auszugehen. Sie verstanden ihn einfach nicht. Oft schien ihn niemand zu verstehen. Er konnte nichts an sich erkennen, was falsch war, aber andere sahen das anders. Wenn es nur bei Beschimpfungen geblieben wäre, hätte er das noch verkraften können, doch die Gewalt kam hinzu. Diejenigen, die ihn nur verprügelten, waren immer noch besser als jene Alphas, die ihn zur Vernunft ficken wollten.

Hassverbrechen war ein hartes Wort, aber Aaron erlebte mehr als nur eines. In der Highschool blieb es noch eher harmlos. Die Jocks verprügelten ihn nicht einmal wirklich – die meisten von ihnen waren Alphas und hätten ihn leicht wirklich weh tun wollen – sie erschreckten ihn eher nur und verpassten ihm ein paar blaue Flecken. Natürlich war er darüber erschüttert, aber spätere Begegnungen machten ihm klar, dass sie immer noch rücksichtsvoll mit ihm umgesprungen waren. Spätere Begegnungen mit Alphas (denn ja, es waren fast immer Alphas, die Betas waren die, die ihn nur beschimpften) lehrten ihn, was passierte, wenn jemand nicht mehr rücksichtsvoll war.

Am Schlimmsten war der Zwischenfall hinter dem Schwulenclub, wo sie ihm in der Gruppe in der Alley auflauerten. Natürlich kam der Zwischenfall in die Zeitung, Aaron wurde zur lokalen (und wohl auch landesweiten) Berühmtheit. Was man ihm angetan hatte, war nicht mehr wegzuleugnen, alles andere war wegzuleugnen gewesen, aber das nicht.

In der Selbsthilfegruppe zu sitzen und zu sagen: „Hallo, mein Name ist Aaron, und ich war Opfer eines Hassverbrechens" war das Schwerste, was er jemals hatte tun müssen, aber danach konnte er zumindest nicht mehr leugnen, was ihm zugestoßen war. Und zumindest ein bisschen besser fühlte er sich dadurch.

Und in dieser Selbsthilfegruppe lernte er Eric kennen, Eric Ragleih, ein anderer männlicher Omega, der männliche Omegas bevorzugte und ebenfalls deswegen ein Opfer eines Hassverbrechens geworden war (wenn auch keines so schlagzeilenträchtigen wie Aaron). In Eric fand Aaron endlich jemanden, der ihn wirklich verstand, einen Gleichgesinnten, einen Freund, und schließlich sogar einen Liebhaber. In vielerlei Hinsicht rettete die Bekanntschaft mit Eric Aaron das Leben. Er brauchte nicht die Hilfe seines Therapeuten (eines überforderten Betas) um das zu erkennen. Und er brauchte auch nicht dessen Hilfe um zu erkennen, dass er sich vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben überhaupt richtig verliebt hatte.

Sie fanden ineinander Stärke und Hoffnung auf ein Happy End. Sie wurden Gefährten, heirateten sogar, wenn auch ohne große Zeremonie, und beschlossen von all den Hassern wegzuziehen, soweit sie nur konnten. Ihr neues Leben sollte in einer brandneuen Siedlung beginnen, und so verschlug es sie nach Alexandria, was sich als Glücksfall herausstellte, da sie das Glück hatten sich an einem sicheren Ort zu befinden, als die ersten Leute krank wurden.

Alexandria rettete sie also auf mehr als nur eine Art und Weise, doch die neuen Umstände änderten die Nachbarschaft, für die sie sich eingetragen hatten. Die Frage, wer sich in Alexandria ansiedeln sollte, wurde nun auf vollkommen anderer Basis entschieden als zuvor. Deanna Monroe, die Anführerin ihrer Gemeinde, traf die Entscheidung. Sie wollte aus Alexandria einen sicheren Hafen machen, für diejenigen, die sich an ihre Regeln hielten zumindest. Sie wollte Leute ausschicken, die potentielle Kandidaten unter den Überlebenden der Umgebung auswählen sollten, die sie hier ansiedeln könnten.

Aaron und Eric meldeten sich freiwillig für diese Rekrutierungsarbeit. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil sie auf diese Art und Weise mehr Zeit alleine zu zweit außerhalb ihrer vier Wände verbringen konnten. Niemand in Alexandria verurteilte sie, zumindest nicht offen, aber der Neuanfang, den sie sich gewünscht hatten, sah nun doch sehr anders aus als sie sich erhofft hatten. Also ja, vielleicht suchte Aaron bevorzugt Überlebende aus, die ihm das Gefühl vermittelten ihn zu akzeptieren, vielleicht suchte er deswegen das Rudel des Omegas aus. Vielleicht sah er Kinder, ein Omega-Pärchen, die Mitglieder der verschiedensten Geschlechter, Angehörige der verschiedensten Hautfarben, vielleicht sah er all diese Diversität und ließ sich davon blenden und übersah so die wirklich wichtigen Dinge.

Eric versuchte ihn zu warnen, doch er hörte nicht auf ihn. Er beobachtete dieses spezielle Rudel so lange, dass er das Gefühl hatte es zu kennen und alles darüber zu wissen, was er wissen musste.

Ja, die Reaktion auf die Wasserflaschen, die er ihnen hingestellt hatte, enttäuschte ihn ein wenig, aber er sah darin kein schlechtes Zeichen. Er sah verständliches Misstrauen. Dann zwangen ihn die Umstände sich dem Rudel alleine zu nähern, und er wurde nicht so begrüßt, wie er erwartet hatte. Ganz und gar nicht. Diese Leute schienen nicht einmal auf die Idee zu kommen, dass er der war, der er vorgab zu sein. Besonders ihr Anführer Rick schien ihm zutiefst zu misstrauen, und erst zu spät wurde Aaron klar, dass das vielleicht an den Geruchsblockern lag. Dass es vielleicht keine gute Idee gewesen war die Gruppe wissen zu lassen, dass er sie schon längere Zeit beobachtet hatte, von ihnen unbemerkt.

Im ersten Moment dachte er, sie würden ihm umbringen. Er erzählte ihnen von Alexandria, sie sahen darin eine Falle. Warfen ihm vor zu lügen. Und Schlimmeres. Da begann Aaron zum ersten Mal zu denken, dass er vielleicht einen Fehler begangen hatte. Rick schien tatsächlich vorzuhaben ihn zu töten. Und alles, woran er denken konnte, war, dass er Eric vor seinen Tod noch einmal gerne wiedergesehen hätte. Er wusste, dass das alles ein Missverständnis war, war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass er gute Menschen vor sich hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass diese guten Menschen in ihm ihren Feind sahen. Und so wollte er nicht sterben, nicht nach allem, was er bereits durchgemacht hatte, nicht wegen eines Missverständnisses!

Einige Mitglieder des Rudels wollten seine Geschichte glauben. Michonne, Maggie, Glenn. Aber Rick war unnachgiebig. Die Wegbeschreibung nach Alexandria schien ihn ein wenig zu besänftigen, aber eben nur ein wenig. Als sie ihm dann sagten, dass sie Eric gefunden hatte, und er verletzt war, konnte Aaron endgültig nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Wenn ihr mich von ihm fernhalten wollt, dann müsst ihr mich schon umbringen!", verkündete er voller Überzeugung und drängte sich dann an Rick vorbei und rannte regelrecht zu Eric, der mit gebrochenen Fuß, aber ansonsten heil auf ihn wartete. In ihrem leidenschaftlichen Kuss lag all die Angst, die Aaron seit ihrer Trennung zunehmend hatte ausstehen müssen, die Angst davor ihn nie wiederzusehen. „Was machst du für Sachen, Baby?", tadelte Aaron Eric, der nur lachte: „All dieses Erforschen und Rekrutieren ist mehr dein Ding, wie es scheint."

Ricks Rudel hatte sich um sie versammelt und starrte sie ungläubig an. Aaron wurde sich mit einem Schlag der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie beobachtet wurden und errötete ein bisschen. Trotzdem umklammerte er tapfer Erics Hand. „Das ist Eric, mein Gefährte", erklärte er, „Wir beiden waren zusammen unterwegs. Nur wir beide."

Er wusste nicht, warum sie ihm ausgerechnet jetzt glaubten, wo sie ihn die ganze Zeit zuvor nicht geglaubt hatten. Aber selbst Ricks kalter Blick hatte sich jetzt geändert. Er wirkte sanfter, verständnisvoller. „Okay", meinte er endlich, „Wir sehen uns diese Gemeinde an, von der du gesprochen hast."

„Alexandria", sagte Aaron, „Ihr Name ist Alexandria. Es ist unser Zuhause. Es kann auch euer Zuhause sein."

„Mal sehen", meinte Rick, der nicht begeister klang. Aber zumindest sprang er jetzt nicht mehr brutal mit Aaron um, tat ihm nicht mehr weh. Eric wusste es, sah es sofort. „Sie haben dir weh getan, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er. Aaron wehrte es ab. „Das war nicht ihre Schuld", meinte er nur ebenso leise.

Da Eric nicht nur sein Bein gebrochen hatte, sondern auch ihr Auto verloren hatte, mussten sie sich nun zu Fuß bis nach Alexandria durchschlagen. Seinen verletzten Gefährten an Horden von Toten vorbeischleppen zu müssen, war eine Erfahrung auf die Aaron hätte verzichten können. Es war genau die Art von Erfahrung, die ihm bis jetzt erspart geblieben worden war. Aber diesen Leuten war sie nicht erspart geblieben, das war offensichtlich, diese Leute waren das gewohnt, für sie was das ihre tägliche Lebensrealität. Und das beruhigte Aaron auf seltsame Weise, obwohl es ihn eigentlich beunruhigen sollte, es beruhigte ihn, weil er wusste, dass sie Eric und ihn sicher nach Hause bringen würden.

Als sie endlich in Alexandria ankamen, waren für ihn alle Missverständnisse beseitigt, endlich würde alles gut werden. Er las nichts in die Tatsache hinein, dass das aufgelesene Rudel im ersten Moment zögerte die Tore zu seiner Heimat zu durchschreiten. Er war einfach nur froh wieder zu Hause zu sein, Eric in Sicherheit zu wissen, und Rick endlich davon überzeugt zu haben, dass er kein Feind war. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass er vielleicht die falschen Leute mit in sein Heim genommen hatte. In seinen Augen waren es die richtigen Leute. Immer noch. Sie hatten ihn und Eric sicher nach Hause gebracht. War es nicht wichtig so jemanden auf seiner Seite zu wissen?

Rick entschuldigte sich sogar bei ihm. Nicht direkt, nicht mit so vielen Worten, aber er sagte: „Du hast nach Nichts gerochen, warst gepflegt, hast uns beobachtete ohne unser Wissen, hast uns gekannt. Dort draußen sind viele böse Menschen zu finden. Verstehst du?"

Aaron nickte nur. Er wusste, dass das Ricks Art war ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht gewusst hatte, was er von ihm halten sollte, dass er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er ein Omega war. Vermutlich hatte er das erst bemerkt, als er mit Eric wiedervereint wurde, vielleicht war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen deswegen weich geworden. „Dann ist ja gut, dass ihr jetzt hier in Sicherheit seid", meinte er und lächelte den anderen Omega schüchtern an.

Rick musterte ihn stumm und sagte dann nichts mehr dazu. Aber Aaron war der Ansicht, dass jetzt alles zwischen ihnen in Ordnung war. Dass sie alles hinter sich gelassen hatten, was vor den Toren passiert war.

Er hoffte wirklich, dass sich Deanna dazu entschließen würde Rick und sein Rudel bleiben zu lassen. Und dann bestellte die Beta-Anführerin Aaron in ihr Büro. „Der Priester, Pater Gabriel, hat gesagt, dass Rick und sein Rudel keine gute Menschen sind, Aaron", sagte sie, „Und es hat gewisse Zwischenfälle gegeben, gewisse Interaktionen. … Ich will niemanden vorschnell verurteilen, aber, Aaron, bist du dir sicher dass du kein verwildertes Rudel mit in unser Nest gebracht hast? Oder gar ein tollwütiges?" Und das war der Moment, in dem Aaron Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung kamen.

* * *

**IV.**

Niemand konnte wirklich so dumm sein, oder? Negan hatte die meisten seiner Truppen mit der Artillerie zurück zum Sanctuary geschickt und nur einen Wagen als Beobachtungsposten zurückgelassen. Irgendwann, so dachte er, würden die Bewohner von Alexandria hier wieder auftauchen. Omegas zog es immer zu ihren Nest zurück, Betas ebenfalls, und sogar Alphas. Er hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass das so früh der Fall sein würde.

Er selbst war ebenfalls noch geblieben um sein Werk in sich aufzusaugen. Das rauchende zerstörte Nest nicht zu vergessen, niemals zu vergessen. Und dann, als er gerade dabei gewesen war, seine Blase zu erleichtern, wurde ihm gemeldet, dass eine einzelne Person gesichtet worden war, die in die Stadt gehuscht war. Negan beschloss sich das Ganze selbst anzusehen. Er befahl den anderen sich im Hintergrund zu halten und den Gefangenen in Reserve zu halten, nur für den Fall. Dann marschierte er nach Alexandria.

Er wollte der Witterung nicht glauben, die ihm sagte, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, doch tatsächlich - es war Rick, der verzweifelt vor einem großen Haufen Schutt hockte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich so dämlich bist", meinte Negan. Rick lieferte sich ihm gerade eigenhändig auf einem Silbertablett.

Der Omega fuhr zu ihm herum. „Du!", entfuhr es ihm, „Du verdammter Bastard!" Und dann stürzte er sich voller blinder Wut auf Negan, den diese plötzliche Attacke doch kalt erwischte, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Er wurde zu Boden geworfen und musste sich dann gegen den hysterischen Omega zur Wehr setzten, der auf ihn lag und mit seinen Fäusten auf ihn einschlug, und dann seinen Hals umklammerte um ihn zu erwürgen. Offensichtlich war Rick wütend auf ihn. _Komm schon, das hier waren nur ein paar Häuser. _Was er allerdings nicht zu seiner Verteidigung anbringen konnte, weil er gerade gewürgt wurde.

Im Grunde war Negan nicht besorgt. Rein körperlich gesehen konnte er Alphas von Simons Format besiegen, ein kleiner Omega wie Rick Grimes stellte keinen ernsthaften Gegner für ihn dar, selbst wenn er gerade wütend war. Aber langsam wurde das Ganze doch ein wenig unangenehm, also war es an der Zeit es zu beenden.

Er löste Ricks Hände von seinem Hals, indem er seine Arme packte und wegdrückte und rammte den Omega dann sein Knie in den Solarplexus. Rick keuchte und taumelte zurück, was Negan nutzte um aufzuspringen und seinen Gegner zu Boden zu befördern und sich im nächsten Moment auf diesen zu stützen. Das Gewicht eines Alphas frontal auf ihm, löste in Rick eine automatische Fluchtreaktion auf, doch Negan pinnte ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht am Boden fest. Rick rammte ihm nun sein Knie entgegen, und versuchte sich aus Negans Griff zu befreien, der hielt ihn weiter umklammert und änderte seine Position und nahm den Omega in den Schwitzkasten. . „Psst, Schätzchen, ruhig jetzt, ganz ruhig", zischte er in Ricks Ohr, der panisch versuchte nach ihm zu treten.

„Das reicht jetzt, Schätzchen, lass es sein", murmelte Negan und versuchte den Omega mit seinen Pheromonen zu beruhigen, doch er erreichte nur das Gegenteil, Rick war nahe dran sich selbst in Negans Arm zu erwürgen. „Still jetzt!", befahl der Alpha, aber der Omega zappelte immer noch und versuchte alles um sich aus Negans Griff zu befreien. Langsam aber sicher begann Negan sich wirkliche Sorgen zu machen, dass sich der Omega selbst ernsthaft verletzen würde, wenn er so weitermachte. „Arat!", rief er deswegen aus, und wenige Momente später tauchte sie auf mit Shane Walsh vor der Endung ihres Gewehres.

Negan hievte Rick so, dass er die beiden sehen konnte. Rick brauchte einige Sekunden um wahrzunehmen, was er sehen sollte, und hielt dann endlich in seinen Tun inne.

„Es ist ganz einfach, sei ein braver Junge. Oder lebe mit den Konsequenzen", zischte Negan Rick ins Ohr. Arat zuckte nicht einmal. Und Shane sah nur Rick an. Stumm. Aber er sandte ihm mit Sicherheit eine Botschaft durch seinen Blick zu. Rick wiederum war wie erstarrte, blickte Shane an, und schien fast zu vergessen zu atmen.

„Verstehen wir uns?", fragte Negan. Der Omega rührte sich immer noch nicht. Negan ließ ihn langsam los und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. „Auf die Knie!", befahl er hart.

Rick starrte immer noch Shane an, ließ sich dann aber die Knie fallen, und sank ihn sich zusammen. Endlich schien er aufzugeben.

Negan nickte Arat zu und sah sich dann nach Lucille um. Er fand sie, umfasste den vertrauten Griff, und baute sich dann vor Rick auf. „Du blöder verdammter Bastard!", verkündete er dann, „Was denkst du dir nur? Was genau geht in deinen Schädel vor sich? Heh?!"

Rick starrte mit brennenden Augen zu ihm auf. „Mein Baby. Du hast mein Baby bombardiert. Wie konntest du nur?!", war alles, was er dazu sagte.

„Niemand war mehr hier als ich die Stadt bombardiert habe! Frag deinen Kumpel Shane, wenn du mir nicht glaubst!", bellte Negan, „Ich habe diesen verdammten Krieg nicht angefangen! Das warst du! Jedes verdammte Mal! Wenn ich dein kleines Mädchen also bombardieren würde, dann hätte ich jedes Recht dazu! Ich habe es aber nicht getan, weil ich kein verdammtes Monster bin! Also hör endlich auf dich zu benehmen, als wäre ich eines! Worüber regst du dich eigentlich so auf?!"

Ricks Blick veränderte sich bisschen. Entweder er glaubte Negan nicht, oder …. diesem entging etwas.

_Warte mal. Sie sind alle abgehauen, während Shane auf Zeit gespielt hat, nicht wahr? Aber wohin sind sie eigentlich geflohen? _Ihm fiel wieder ein, wie und wo er Rick vorgefunden hatte, bevor dieser ihn angegriffen hatte. _Vor einem Haufen Schutt. _Negan drehte sich um und starrte den Haufen, als könnte dieser ihm seine Antworten liefern. _Was genau ist dort drunter? _Er versuchte sich die Geographie von Alexandria in Erinnerung zu rufen. _Wo flieht man hin, wenn man einen Angriff erwartet? Und warum ist Rick verzweifelt in die Stadt gerannt, als er gesehen hat, dass die Stadt zerstört wurde? Was ist dort drunter?_

„Der Abwasserkanal!", erkannte Negan. Natürlich, es war so offensichtlich! „Keine Sorge, Schätzchen, wir werden dein kleines Mädchen und alle anderen, die dort unten sind ausgraben. Es wird ihnen nichts passieren", versicherte er Rick dann, „Wir werden sie retten." _Siehst du nicht, was ich alles für dich tue? Was ich sogar jetzt immer noch für dich tue?_

Negan hockte sich vor Rick hin. „Alles wird wieder gut werden, wir holen sie da raus und fahren wir alle gemeinsam ins Sanctuary", erklärte er. Ricks Gesichtsausdruck deutete darauf hin, dass ihm diese Variante auch nicht zusagte. „Oh, komm schon, was hast du gedacht, dass passieren würde? Ist ja nicht so, als ob sie hierbleiben könnten!" Er deutete auf die Verwüstung um sich herum. „Bei uns sind sie besser versorgt." _Und geben ein gutes Druckmittel gegen ihre Kameraden und Verbündete ab._

Rick starrte ihn voller unterdrückter Wut an. „Wieso hast du das überhaupt getan? Wieso hast du meine Heimat zerstört, wenn du dachtest, dass keiner hier ist?", wollte er wissen.

„Damit du endlich lernst, was man für Krieg für einen Preis zu zahlen hat", erwiderte Negan, „Du hast mich angegriffen, also habe ich dir deine Heimat genommen. So einfach ist das." Rick sah ihn einfach nur an, in seinem Blick lag tiefe Verachtung. Als hätte Negan in seinen Augen gegen irgendwelche Regeln oder Etikette verstoßen. Als würde es noch irgendwelche Regeln geben, außer die, die Negan machte. „Wer sich an Regeln hält, verliert im Krieg", belehrte Negan ihn, „Sag nicht, dass du das nicht weißt."

Rick ließ sich zu keiner Antwort herab. Negan richtete sich wieder zu voller Größe auf und meinte: „Hey, sieh es von der positiven Seite. Noch ist keiner von euch beiden hier Oben oder von denen dort Unten tot. Das heißt uns bleibt immer noch die spannende Frage, wen von euch es als nächstes erwischen wird!" _Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann wirst du dir wünschen, dass du es gewesen wärst, und nie mehr auch nur an Rebellion denken. _Dieser Gedanke ließ Negan zufrieden grinsen. Letztlich war der Ausflug nach Alexandria doch kein Reinfall gewesen, sondern hatte ihm sogar sehr viel eingebracht.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, nein, das lief ja nicht so gut._

_Reviews?_


	11. Zusammen leben, alleine sterben

_Zustätzliche Pairings: Peter/Jessie, sehr vages Nicholas/Glenn und Rick/Jessie_

* * *

**Zusammen leben, alleine sterben**

* * *

**I.**

Daryl sah die Dinge wie Rick – vom ersten Moment an misstraute er diesem gepflegten geruchslosen Aaron, wie könnte er das auch nicht? Der Mann hatte sie offenbar beobachtet, über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg, er kannte ihre Namen, er versprach ihnen eine neue Heimat, da musste doch einfach etwas faul sein, oder nicht? Nur, dass offenbar nichts faul an dieser ganzen Geschichte war, dass der geruchslose Mann die Wahrheit sagte, dass es den sicheren Hafen, den er ihnen versprach, gab. Dass an diesem Ort Menschen lebten wie in den Zeiten davor. Menschen, die offenbar keine Ahnung von Entbehrungen, Verlusten, und Opfern hatten.

Als klar wurde, dass Alexandria offenbar wirklich das war, was es zu sein schien und keine Neuauflage von Terminus darstellte, fühlte Daryl sich zerrissen – einerseits wollte er unbedingt hier bleiben, hier an einem Ort, wo sie alle sicher waren, andererseits glaubte er nicht, dass er jemals hierher passen könnte, nicht an so einen … normalen Ort. Aber die schützenden Mauern wieder verlassen? Sich wieder draußen auf den Straßen durchschlagen müssen? Das war doch undenkbar, oder nicht?

Die Direktive war klar. „Wir müssen alles tun um hierbleiben zu können und alles um dafür zu sorgen, dass wir hier auch sicher sind", erklärte Rick, der in erster Linie an die Zukunft von Carl und Judith dachte, „Alles. Und wenn uns keine andere Wahl bleibt, dann müssen wir diesen Ort eben übernehmen." Das war eine harte und uncharakteristische Ankündigung, aber Daryl konnte verstehen, wo sie herkam. Keiner von ihnen war mehr besonders angepasst, keiner von ihnen schien auf den ersten Blick hier herein zupassen in diese seltsam unberührte Gemeinde, nicht nach allem, was sie hinter sich hatten. Die Chancen, dass man sie einfach so hier bleiben lassen würde, standen nicht besonders hoch. Judith und Carl brachten ihnen vielleicht einen Bonus ein, aber keinen, der alles andere ausglich. Wenn Daryl das Sagen hätte, würde er eine Gruppe wie die ihre nicht bleiben lassen. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Deanna sie nicht sofort wieder vor die Türe gesetzt hatte, bedeutete, dass sie keine geeignete Anführerin für diesen Ort hier war. Und die anderen erst. Daryl hatte diejenigen, mit denen er auf Versorgungsfahrt gegangen war, beobachtet, sie schienen in allem eine Art Spiel zu sehen, fürchteten weder die Beißer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie auf feindliche Lebende stoßen könnten, sie achteten nicht einmal auf die einfachsten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Und der Schlimmste von allen war Deannas Sohn. Aiden Monroe, ein von sich selbst eingenommener Alpha, der sich für eine ganz große Nummer hielt, das aber nicht war.

„Mein Bruder kann mitunter schwierig sein. Achte nicht auf ihn", meinte Deannas anderer Sohn, Spencer, ebenfalls ein Alpha, dazu. Es war aber nicht so leicht einfach nicht auf jemanden zu achten, von dem sein eigenes Leben abhing! Als Daryl Rick von allem erzählt hatte, hatte er gesehen, wie sich dessen Gesicht verfinstert hatte. Er dachte genau das Gleiche, was auch Daryl dachte, dass die Bewohner von Alexandria zu realitätsfern waren um auf lange Sicht zu überleben, und dass ihre Realitätsferne ihre neuen Gäste sehr leicht umbringen könnte.

Trotzdem einen Ort zu übernehmen, der sie freundlich aufgenommen hatte? „Wenn uns keine andere Wahl bleibt", hatte Rick gesagt. Sie wollten zumindest versuchen den Monroes und allen anderen eine Chance zu geben, immerhin hatte sie immer jeden eine Chance gegeben. _Was zuletzt Beth das Leben gekostet hat. _Diese Wunde war immer noch tief. Daryl dachte nicht, dass sie jemals heilen könnte.

Aber nicht nur er war zutiefst verletzt. Nicht nur er hatte Schwierigkeiten mit den Leuten hier. Ihnen allen fiel die Anpassung schwer. Manchen fiel es aber leichter als anderen zumindest vorzugeben sich anzupassen. Maggie machte sich bei Deanna nützlich um diese so für sie einzunehmen. Und Carol … Carol ging undercover konnte man wohl sagen. Spielte die hilflose Hausfrau, die von den anderen am Leben erhalten worden war. Es war abstoßend und verstörend und so überhaupt nicht Carol. Nach Beths Verlust hatte sie ihn trösten wollen, und da war er endlich gezwungen gewesen ihr zu erklären, dass gewisse Dinge zwischen ihnen niemals passieren würden, was sie überrascht hatte, aber sie hatte es akzeptiert. Nie hatte er ihr ihre Bedürfnisse abgesprochen, doch das war leicht gewesen, solange sie nur untereinander waren, solange nur das Rudel hier war und der einzige Alpha keinen Funken Interesse an Carol in dieser Hinsicht gezeigt hatte und alle Hände voll zu tun mit seinem eigenen Omega, seinem Beta, und Sasha hatte. Hier in Alexandria auf einmal hatte Carol Aussichten. Und flirtete mit Fremden. Was Teil ihrer Tarnung war, das wusste Daryl, trotzdem fühlte es sich seltsam an sie mit diesem Alpha namens Tobin flirten zu sehen. _Es hat nichts zu bedeuten, _erinnerte er sich. Aber war das wirklich wahr?

Daryl beobachtete was Carol und Maggie taten mit einer gewissen Ungläubigkeit. Er sah, wie Glenn und Tara sich mit den anderen Ausfahreren arrangierten, und konnte auch das nicht begreifen. Ihm selbst erschien allein der Gedanke daran ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein. Diese Fremden hier, sie beunruhigten ihn zutiefst, ihre lockere unbesorgte Einstellung, ihr sauberer Geruch, ihre Regeln. Deanna hatte eine strenge Waffenpolitik. Nur wer die Stadt verließ, erhielt eine Waffe, nicht einmal dem Sheriff, einen Posten, den Rick zusammen mit Michonne übernahm, wollte sie erlauben eine Waffe zu tragen. Seine Armbrust abzulegen kam Daryl so falsch vor.

Er versuchte sich ja zu benehmen, wegen Judith und Carl, aber er konnte nicht wie Carol einfach die unschuldige Bäckerin spielen. Oder wie Glenn vor Alpha-Schwellköpfen wie Aiden Monroe und diesen Nicholas katzenbuckeln. Das war einfach nicht sein Stil.

Außerdem beunruhigte ihn die Tatsache, dass man vom Rudel verlangte sich aufzuteilen. Deanna wollte ihnen mehrerer Häuser zur Verfügung stellen, doch die Idee von den anderen getrennt zu sein, begeisterte niemanden. In der Nacht trafen sie sich heimlich, schliefen alle zusammen. Daryl wusste, dass auch das sie als Außenseiter kennzeichnete.

„Du musst versuchen mehr mit den anderen zu interagieren", meinte Carol, „Ansonsten fällst du negativ auf." Doch er wollte nicht mit den anderen interagieren.

Zumindest war er nicht als einziger unglücklich. Sasha erschien allen anderen ebenfalls abweisend zu sein. Und Andrea wirkte ständig unglücklich. Wegen ihrer Behinderung wollte Deanna sie nicht ausfahren lassen oder zum Wachdienst einteilen. Und anders als Carol konnte sie sich auch nicht auf der häuslichen Seite nützlich machen und hatte anders als Maggie auch keine Ahnung von Landwirtschaft.

„Deanna scheint von mir hauptsächlich zu erwarten, dass ich Rick stabil halte", beschwerte sich Andrea, „Offenbar bin ich gerade mal zum Vollzeitbeta geeignet. Und mit meiner Prothese kann mir hier auch keiner helfen! Ich war bei Ricks Nachbarin, Jessie Anderson, die die Skulpturen herstellt. Sie hat sich die Prothese angesehen und gemeint, sie kann keinen Fehler erkennen! Sie hat mir zwar angeboten eine neue zu machen, aber was soll da schon herauskommen, wenn sie sich an der alten orientiert!?" Seit Terminus beschwerte sich Andrea über ihre Prothese, aber niemand außer ihr schien feststellen zu können, was damit nicht stimmte, oder auch nur dass damit etwas nicht stimmte. Da sie aber immer betonte sie würde sich nicht nur einbilden, dass sich die Prothese verzerrt hatte, schwieg Daryl lieber zu diesem Thema.

„Anderson… Warum kommt mir das so bekannt vor?", wunderte sich Daryl stattdessen.

„Ihr Mann Pete ist der ansässige Arzt", erklärte Andrea.

„Oh, ja, deswegen." Bei seinem Interview mit Deanna, das diese jeden von ihnen zur Begrüßung aufgezwungen hatte, hatte Daryl so wenig wie möglich gesagt. Danach hatte er sich aber erkundigt, ob es hier einen Arzt gab, und Deanna hatte ihn diesen Namen genannt. Die darauffolgende Diskussion mit Rick war nicht angenehm gewesen.

„Auf keinen Fall! Das ist Monate her!", hatte Rick sofort gesagt.

„Nur um sicher zu gehen. Deine Tests in Terminus wurden nie vervollständig ausgewertet und ein richtiger Arzt könnte feststellen, ob alles richtig verheilt ist und …."

„Nein, auf keinen Fall lasse ich mich von irgendeinem Fremden anfassen!", hatte Rick nur stur wiederholt und als sich dann auch noch herausgestellt hatte, dass Pete Anderson ein Alpha war, hatte Daryl jede Chance ihn doch noch zu einer Untersuchung zu überreden verloren gehabt. Aber er hatte es nicht vergessen, dass sie hier waren, wo sich auch ein Arzt befand. Sollte er versuchen diesen Anderson dazu zu bringen seine Dienste seinerseits Rick anzubieten? Würde Rick ihm das jemals verzeihen? Darüber begann er wieder nachzugrübeln, als Aaron ihn ansprach und zu sich und seinem Gefährten nach Hause einlud. Die Einladung überraschte Daryl, deswegen sagte er überrumpelt zu und wusste nachher nicht, wie er absagen sollte ohne jemanden vor dem Kopf zu stoßen.

„Das ist doch gut. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mehr unter Leute gehen sollst", meinte Carol dazu.

„Aber ich mag diesen Aaron doch nicht einmal. Ich traue ihm nicht", entgegnete Daryl.

„Denkst du ich mag oder traue irgendjemanden hier?", gab Carol zurück, „Augen zu und durch. Wir wollen nicht rausgeworfen werden, weißt du noch? Geh hin. Ich ertrage den kleinen Sam Anderson, und du erträgst dieses Essen." Daryl wusste nicht, was an den kleinen Sam Anderson so schwer zu ertragen sein sollte, soweit er wusste, war er ein eher hinreißendes Omega-Kind, aber Carol hatte gesprochen, also musste er wohl zu dem Essen gehen.

Die Art und Weise wie sich Aaron und sein Gefährte Eric ihm gegenüber verhielten ließ ihn zuerst annehmen, dass sie ihm möglicherweise ein unmoralisches Angebot unterbreiten wollten, das er peinlich berührt würde ablehnen müssen, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass Aaron ihn nur fragen wollte, ob er anstelle seines Gefährten mit ihm auf Rekrutierungsfahrten gehen wollte.

„Warum ausgerechnet ich?", wunderte sich Daryl.

„Nun ja, weil du genau wie Eric und ich auch ein Außenseiter hier bist", meinte Aaron, „Auf andere Weise natürlich als wir, aber doch. Und ich dachte, wir Außenseiter sollten vielleicht zusammenhalten. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich wohl viel von dir lernen kann. Zum Beispiel worin sich die Guten von den Bösen unterscheiden, wie man das erkennt und wie man selbst nicht unbeabsichtigt wie ein Böser wirkt."

Fast gegen seinen Willen fühlte Daryl sich zugleich geschmeichelt und berührt. Vielleicht hatte er Aaron ja doch falsch eingeschätzt. Der Omega und sein Gefährte erwiesen sich im Lauf des Abends als sehr angenehme Gesellschaft, sie drängten ihn zu nichts, schienen ihn zu verstehen, erzählten ihm ein wenig von sich ohne zu erwarten, dass er etwas über sich preisgab, bekochten ihn. Was seine Antwort auf das Angebot anging, so musste er das natürlich vorher noch mit Rick besprechen, aber er ertappte sich dabei, dass ihm der Gedanke gar nicht einmal so sehr missfiel. Das würde ihn aus Alexandria hinausbringen, aber in angenehmerer Gesellschaft als die von Aiden und seinen Schwellkopffreunden.

Vielleicht, so dachte er am Ende dieses Abends, könnte er sich ja doch an Alexandria und seine Bewohner gewöhnen, zumindest an manche von ihnen. Er war sie ganze Zeit so abweisend zu allen gewesen, aber Aaron und Eric hatten ihn trotzdem zu sich eingeladen und sich etwas überlegt, was er tun könnte, um sich weniger fehl am Platz zu fühlen. Sie hatten ihn einfach so akzeptiert. Vielleicht schuldete er es ihnen seinerseits zumindest zu versuchen sie und diesen Ort hier ebenfalls zu akzeptieren.

* * *

**II.**

_Fass ihn noch mal an und ich reiß dir den Kopf ab, _Shane versuchte diese Nachricht telepathisch in Negans Hirn zu projizieren, doch entweder scheiterte er dabei, oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, Negan scherte sich nicht um seine Meinung. Er hatte seinen Arm locker um Ricks Schulter gelegt, während er seine Leute anwies, wie sie den Schutt am Klügsten zu entfernen hatten um den Zugang zur Kanalisation freizulegen, während Shane ihm gegenüber knien musste und immer noch von Arat mit ihrem Gewehr im Schach gehalten wurde. Noch nie hatte Shane sich dringender gewünscht die Frau mit ihrem eigenen Gewehr zu füttern als jetzt gerade, und dabei hatte er diesen Wunsch schon mehr als nur einmal nicht nur so nebenbei verspürt. Aber jetzt bedrohte sie sein Leben, während Negan den sowieso schon traumatisierten Rick anfasste als wäre nichts dabei. Ja, okay, es war nur ein Arm und nichts deutete auf irgendwelchen klaren sexuellen Absichten hin, aber jeder Berührung versprühte Dominanz, und Negan wusste, dass Rick seine Gegenwart unangenehm war, und gerade deswegen berührte er ihn - um den Omega und Shane gleichzeitig zu bestrafen, um zu sagen: _Das kann ich tun, und ihr könnt mich nicht davon abhalten. Wenn ich wollte, dann könnte ich noch viel mehr tun. _Als ob es daran irgendeinen Zweifel gäbe! Und dann flüsterte er auch noch immer wieder etwas in Ricks Ohr. _Wenn ich das nur hören könnte!_

Da Negan nur eine handvoll Leute zur Verfügung hatte, gingen die Arbeiten langsam voran. Das war der einzige Vorteil, der ihnen im Moment noch geblieben war. Ansonsten waren sie ziemlich im Arsch. Negan hatte sie vollkommen in der Hand, und das wusste er auch. Und er genoss es. Oh, wie er es genoss. _Ich werde dich langsam töten, damit du weißt, was mit dir geschieht und dass du nichts tun kannst um es zu verhindern und lange leidest. _Aber was brachte so eine Drohung, wenn sie nur gedacht war?

Und das war der Moment, als die Horde sie überraschte. Negan schien nicht daran gedacht zu haben einen Wachposten aufzustellen. Offenbar war er zu sehr mit seinem Triumph beschäftigt gewesen. Oder hatte nicht mit einer Horde gerechnet. Und das trotz seines sinnlosen und sehr lauten Zerstörungswerks an der Stadt. Die Horde fiel ihnen erst auf, als sie sich an den ersten Erlösern gütlich tat und die zu schreien begannen.

Arat wirbelte herum, mit ihrem Gewehr, was Shane nutzte um aufzuspringen und sie niederzustoßen. Unterdessen hatte auch Rick nicht geschlafen und rammte Negan seinerseits seinen Ellenbogen in den Bauch. Die anderen Erlöser schienen einen Moment lang hin und her gerissen zu sein, als den ersten von ihnen der Schädel weggeblasen wurde. Und dann dem nächsten. „Ein Angriff!", rief Negan und zückte Lucille. Musste dann aber in Deckung gehen um seinerseits Schüssen auszuweichen.

Shane rang mit Arat, entriss ihr das Gewehr und trat ihr dann kräftig ins Gesicht. Dann zielte er mit seiner Waffe auf Negan. „Langsam!", bat dieser, „Ganz langsam, Shane."

„Weg mit Lucille!", bellte Shane, „Komm rüber zu mir, Rick!"

Doch Rick wirkte erschrocken und rief gerade noch rechtzeitig: „Hinter dir!" Shane wirbelte herum und schoss dem Beißer hinter sich den Schädel weg und wurde dann unter dessen Gewicht begraben. Als er wieder hochkam, wurde er von Beißern umschwirrt. Er sah sich hektisch um, erkannte Rick, der sich mit einer Erlöser-Waffen gegen Beißer verteidigte, und Negan, der mit Lucille nach ihnen hub. Ihm selbst blieb keine andere Wahl als auf die nächstbesten Beißer zu schießen. „Rückzug!", rief er aus, „Wir müssen hier verschwinden! Es sind zu viele!"

Rick und Negan hatten schon begonnen sich synchron vor den Toten zurückzuziehen, und Shane folgte ihnen langsam. Arat wankte wild mit einem Messer um sich stechend hinterher. Die Beißer schienen immer mehr zu werden. Shane hatte Rick und Negan aus den Augen verloren und sah, dass Arat gurgelnd in den Arm gebissen wurde. Er erschoss den Beißer, der sich an ihr festbiss, und zog sie dann zu sich herüber. Sie keuchte.

„Wir sind eingeschlossen!", stellte sie dann fest und hatte recht damit. Die Beißer hatten sie beide gegen eines der wenigen noch stehenden Häuser gedrängt, und so blieb ihnen keine Fluchtroute mehr frei. _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mit Rick wiedervereint wurde nur um so zu sterben! _Er schoss weiter, solange er konnte. Wenn er schon untergehen sollte, dann würde er mit wehenden Fahnen untergehen!

Dann brauste auf einmal das Auto der Erlöser mitten in die Horde, die sie beide umschlossen hatte, und nietete einige Tote um. Shane zögerte nicht, sondern kämpfte sich zur Autotür vor und flüchtete sich in den Wagen. Arat quetschte sich neben ihn. „Fahr, fahr!", keuchte Shane und schoss einen Toten, der nach Arat griff und in das Auto zu kommen schien, den Kopf weg und langte dann hinüber um die Autotür zu schließen.

Der Wagen fuhr los. „Negan und Rick sind irgendwo dort draußen!", verkündete Shane, „Wir müssen sie finden."

Arat neben ihm stöhnte. „Amputation", fiel Shane ein, „Amputation hilft manchmal." So hatte Andrea überlebt, nicht wahr? Der Wagen blieb unvermittelt stehen. Shane blickte verwundert nach vorne und zuckte dann zusammen, als ein lauter Knall zu hören war und Arat neben ihm mit Loch im Kopf in sich zusammensank. „Diese Art von Amputation hilft auch", meinte der Fahrer.

Shane blinzelte. „Owen?", stellte er dann überrascht fest. Der Omega grinste ihn an. „Alles in Ordnung, Bruder Wolf?", meinte er.

„Rick, wir müssen Rick finden", erklärte Shane langsam, „Die Horde…."

„War die einzige Möglichkeit euch zu retten", meinte Owen wegwerfend, „Die Umstände sind ein bisschen anders als beim letzten Mal, als eine Horde durch diese Straßen gelaufen ist."

Shane schüttelte den Kopf. Das alles kam ihn irreal vor. „Rick", wiederholte er, „Wir müssen Rick finden."

Owen betrachtete ihn nur stirnrunzelnd. „Ist da Oben irgendein anderer Gedanke drinnen, der nicht mit dem Wort Rick beginnt?", fragte er dann, „Aber von mir aus. Suchen wir unseren furchtlosen Führer. Und Negan. Immerhin sollten wir sicher gehen, dass er tot ist."

Er legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und fuhr dann mit einem Affenzahn durch die Straßen. Die sich langsam auflösende Beißerhorde fuhr er entweder nieder oder ignorierte er. Abgesehen von Beißern fanden sie aber nichts. Keine Spur von Rick. Oder von Negan.

„Sieht so aus, als wären sie tot", stellte Owen fest.

„Sie sind nicht tot!", widersprach Shane heftig, „Rick ist nicht tot! Und Negan ist nicht so einfach totzukriegen!"

„Sei so gut und wirf den Müll raus", meinte Owen und nickte in Richtung Arat. Shane öffnete die Tür und trat ihren Leichnam hinaus. Dann schloss der die Tür wieder.

„Was jetzt?", wollte Owen dann wissen, „Rick wollte die anderen ausbuddeln, aber die müssen warten bis die Horde abgezogen ist. Die Erlöser bedrohen inzwischen den Rest unserer Leute und deren Gemeinden. Und sobald ihnen auffällt, dass Negan verschwunden ist, wird es Konsequenzen geben."

_Frag er mich gerade was jetzt zu tun ist? _Zuletzt hatte Rick ihm noch gesagt, dass er schlecht darin war Entscheidungen zu treffen, dass alle seine Ideen immer schlecht waren, zuletzt hatten Rick und Andrea und alle anderen entschieden, was zu tun war, und nicht mehr er. Und jetzt, nach dem Tod von Morales, und Arat, nachdem Andrea verschüttet worden war und er Rick (schon wieder!) verloren hatte, sollte er auf einmal wieder eine Entscheidung treffen? _Was soll ich tun? Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wo Glenn, Daryl, und die anderen gerade stecken!_

„Locken wir die Beißer von hier weg", entschied er schließlich, „Dann können die anderen schneller wieder nach Oben." Alles andere würde sich danach entscheiden. Und danach … konnten sie Alexandria noch einmal genau durchsuchen und Rick suchen. Und ihn hoffentlich lebendig finden. Falls er ihn aber gar nicht oder in einen anderen Form finden würde, nun in diesem Fall wusste er nicht, was er tun würde.

* * *

**III.**

„Gabriel hat Deanna gesagt, dass wir keine guten Menschen sind. Dass wir anderen opfern würden um uns selbst zu retten", erklärte Maggie, „Ich bin gerade vorbeigekommen, als er mit ihr gesprochen hat."

Glenn seufzte. Das war das Letzte, das sie gerade gebrauchen konnten. Sie hatten wahrlich schon genug Probleme. Er war froh, dass Maggie das alles zuerst ihm erzählte, und es nicht gleich allen anderen an die Nase band.

Von dem Moment an, als Aaron aufgetaucht war, hatten sich Glenn und Maggie eine Chance wie diese hier erhofft, eine Zukunft für sie alle, eine Zukunft für sie und für ihre Kinder, wenn sie einmal welche haben würden. Sie wünschten sich eine Familie, schon länger, und nach dem Verlust von Hershel und Beth war dieser Wunsch noch größer geworden. Nicht nur Rick war der Meinung, dass sie es um jeden Preis schaffen mussten hierbleiben zu dürfen. Und niemand hatte seit ihrer Ankunft für dieses Ziel härter gearbeitet als Glenn und Maggie, die sich mit den Einheimischen verbrüdert und nützlich gemacht hatten, wo sie nur konnten. Es war nicht immer einfach, besonders für Glenn. Maggie musste sich nur mit Deanna herumschlagen, die ein angenehmer Beta war, Glenn begleitete diejenigen, die Ausfahrten unternahmen, musste sich mit Alphas die Aiden herumschlagen. Mit Nicholas. Zumindest hatte er Tara bei diesen Ausflügen an seiner Seite, ansonsten würde er es wohl nicht durchstehen.

Daryl nannte Aiden und die seinen Schwellkopf-Alphas und im Grunde hatte er damit recht. Glenn erinnerte sich noch gut an Schwellkopf-Alphas aus der Zeit zuvor, er kam mit ihnen zurecht, zumindest redete er sich das ein. Obwohl ihm Nicholas manchmal schon ein wenig unheimlich war, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen als Aiden.

Nach Startschwierigkeiten gaben sich die meisten inzwischen Mühe sich einzuleben. Manche hatten sich sogar schon eingelebt. Die Beta-Brigade – Andrea, Tara, und Rosita hatte sich um Sasha gekümmert, sich ihres Problems angenommen, ihr geholfen ihre Probleme zu verarbeiten, bevor diese zu einem Problem für alle werden konnten. Michonne hatte ihr Katana an die Wand gehängt und gab sich wirklich Mühe in ihren neuen Posten als Sheriff. Und sogar Daryl hatte sich mit Aaron und Eric angefreundet und ging mit dem Omega, der sie hierher gebracht hatte, auf Rekrutierungsfahrt. Carl hatte sich vorsichtig aber doch den anderen Teenagern von Alexandria angenähert, und Carol machte sich mit ihren Backwaren allseits beliebt. Abraham hatte den Bautrupp vor einem Beißerzwischenfall bewahrt und war dafür sogar belobigt und zum Bauleiter befördert waren. Das größte Problem für den dauerhaften Aufenthalts ihres Rudels in Alexandria stellte ironischer weise ihr Anführer dar, Rick war derjenige, die sich am Schlechtesten einlebte.

Er schien sich immer noch im Krieg zu befinden, mit wem genau wusste wohl nur er selbst, und sah in dieser Gemeinde und ihren Bewohnern nach wie vor den Feind. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht rasiert, knurrte die Bewohner an, und wurde, wenn man ehrlich war, von niemandem hier besonders gemocht. Wenn man das mit einigen der anfänglichen Vorfälle subsumierte, dann war das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten, Gabriel, der schlecht über sie sprach. _Wie kommt er überhaupt dazu das zu tun? Haben wir nicht alles getan um ihn zu retten? Wie hätten ihn zurücklassen können, aber wir haben ihn in unser Rudel aufgenommen und sicher hierher gebracht!_

Glenn schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Rick darfst du das auf keinen Fall sagen. Wer weiß schon, was er tun würde?", meinte er.

„Irgendjemand muss was tun", meinte Maggie, „Sollen wir das wirklich für uns behalten? Wir können kaum verlangen, dass Andrea und Michonne das vor Rick geheim halten. Oder Daryl. Es geht nicht anders. Ich kümmere mich darum. Ich regle das."

Glenn war sich nicht sicher, was er von diesem Vorschlag halten sollte, doch da er keine bessere Lösung wusste, ließ er ihn stehen. Inzwischen hatten sie sich ein wenig mehr aufgeteilt, was ihre Wohnsituation anging. Rick, Carl, und Judith wohnten mit Andrea, Michonne, Daryl, und Carol zusammen in einem Haus. Glenn, Maggie, Tara, und Noah lebten zusammen in einem anderen, und Abraham, Rosita, und Eugene wiederum hatten ihr eigenes. Sasha wohnte theoretisch bei Maggie und Glenn, doch niemand wusste, wo sie ihre Nächte wirklich verbrachte. Falls sie überhaupt schlief. Nachdem die Beta-Brigade mit ihr gesprochen hatte, würde sich ihr Verhalten hoffentlich positiv ändern, und sie sich öfter sehen lassen, während Maggie und Glenn noch niemanden gesagt hatten, dass sie darüber nachgedacht hatten alleine leben zu wollen. Rick würde vermutlich der Schlag treffen, wenn er das erfuhr. Er hätte sie alle am liebsten auf einen Fleck.

„Gut, ich sehe inzwischen wie ich mich sonst noch nützlich machen kann", erwiderte Glenn, und er meinte das auch so. So unangenehm ihm Nicholas' Gegenwart auch war, er war der Meinung, dass seine und Aidens Erfolgschancen besser waren, wenn jemand ein Auge auf sie hatte. Und dieser jemand sollte er sein, zusammen mit Tara und vielleicht auch Noah.

Er machte sich auf die Suche nach Rick und fand diesen auf seiner Veranda vor. Er starrte nachdenklich hinüber zum Nachbarshaus. „Stimmt was nicht?", wollte Glenn wissen.

„Pete Anderson schlägt seinen Omega und seine Söhne", erklärte Rick, „Carol hat es mir bestätigt. Sie sagt, ich soll ihn umbringen." Glenn schluckte, als er das hörte. Nun, das war wohl etwas, was man von Carol erwarten sollte, alles in allem gesehen. „Das ziehst du doch nicht ernsthaft in Betracht, oder?", wandte er schnell ein.

„Zuerst will ich mit Deanna reden", meinte Rick, „Vielleicht weiß sie eine andere Lösung. Wenn wir hier ein Gefängnis hätten …. Oder es uns erlaubt wäre Waffen zu tragen…."

„Ist Dr. Anderson nicht der einzige Arzt hier?", erkundigte sich Glenn vorsichtig.

Rick sah ihn erstaunt an. „Sollte ihm das einen Freibrief geben Omega und Kinder zu schlagen? Sollte er einen haben, selbst wenn er der einzige Mensch wäre, der wüsste wie man Essen herstellt?", wunderte er sich.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Glenn schnell, „Ich meine nur … Wir brauchen ihn, oder etwa nicht?"

„Wir brauchen keinen ständig betrunkenen Arzt. Jessie, Ron, und Sam brauchen ihn auf jeden Fall nicht", meinte Rick, „Sie haben Angst vor ihm. Wer weiß schon, was er ihnen noch so alles hinter verschlossenen Türen antut? Jemand muss dem eine Ende setzen, zumindest damit hat Carol recht."

_Vielleicht ist es doch keine so gute Idee ausgerechnet jetzt die Stadt zu verlassen. _Zwischen Gabriel, Sasha, Carol, und Rick wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn er hierbliebe um die entstehenden Feuer zu löschen. „Maggie und ich wollen wirklich hier bleiben, Rick. Das verstehst du doch, oder?", meinte Glenn vorsichtig.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe nicht vor zuzulassen, dass man uns vor die Tore setzt", versicherte ihm Rick, „Oder auszulösen, dass man uns vor die Tore setzt. Aber ich werde auch nicht tatenlos daneben stehen, wenn jemand anderer leidet. Schon gar nicht, wenn es ein Mitomega ist. Das ist doch auch ansonsten auch nicht deine Art, oder? Ist dir ein Dach über den Kopf wirklich wichtiger als alles andere?"

Glenn wollte das natürlich verneinen, aber er war sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Sie waren so lange obdachlos gewesen, so lange auf den Straßen unterwegs gewesen ohne Aussicht auf eine neue Heimat. War er wirklich bereit das alles aufs Spiel zu setzen? _Aber was wenn es Maggie wäre? Was wenn du es wärst? Wenn es deine Kinder wären?_

Gab es gewisse Dinge, über die man niemals hinwegsehen konnte? Ja natürlich gab es die. Aber was wenn sich herausstellte, dass andere von ihnen wussten und über sie hinwegsahen? Glenn konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dr. Andersons Verhalten in einer kleinen Gemeinde wie dieser ein Geheimnis war. Wenn Deanna also davon wusste, dann musste es einen guten Grund dafür geben, dass sie nichts dagegen unternommen hatte.

Seine Überlegungen doch zu bleiben um abzuwarten, wie sich das alles entwickeln würde, lösten sich aber in Nichts auf, als Eugene verkündete, dass er zusammen mit Noah und den anderen nach draußen gehen musste um die notwendigen Teile für die immer unzureichender werdende Energieversorgung von Alexandria zu besorgen. „Ich will nicht gehen", meinte Eugene, „Ich fürchte mich, das wisst ihr, aber ihr braucht mich. Ich erkenne, was wir gebrauchen können und was nicht."

„Du musst nicht mitkommen", sagte Tara, „Noah und ich passen auf Eugene auf. Aiden und Nicholas können nichts anstellen das wir nicht wieder geradebiegen können."

Glenn ließ sich das Angebot einen Moment lang durch den Kopf gehen. Dann schüttelte er diesen aber. „Nein", meinte er, „Ich komme mit. Aiden und Nicholas zusammen traue ich alles zu."

Natürlich nahm Nicholas Glenns Bestehen darauf mitzukommen falsch auf. „Du kannst wohl nicht ohne mich sein, was?", meinte er grinsend und zwinkerte Glenn zu um anzudeuten, dass er nur scherzte, aber sie wussten beide, dass er eben nicht scherzte. Glenn ersparte sich jeden Kommentar.

Wie sich herausstellte konnte Aiden und Nicholas zusammen tatsächlich mehr als genug anstellen, dass keiner wieder gerade biegen konnte. Aiden schaffte es dank diversen Fehlentscheidungen seines Schwellkopfs – Warum sollte er auch auf einen Omega hören, nur weil dieser viel mehr Erfahrung mit den Beißern hatte als er? – eine Granate auszulösen, die sowohl Tara als auch ihn selbst verletzte. Nicholas wiederum schaffte es Aiden fälschlicherweise für tot zu erklären, obwohl dieser noch lebte, woraufhin sie ihn wieder retten gehen mussten, nachdem sie ihn zuvor zurückgelassen hatten um die verletzte Tara in Sicherheitsabstand von den Beißern zu versorgen. (Oder war das überhaupt kein Fehler gewesen sondern Absicht? Bei Alphas konnte man ja nie wissen).

Bei dem folgenden Versuch Aiden zu retten, geriet Nicholas dann auch noch in Panik und ließ die anderen einfach im Stich und floh. Woraufhin Glenn und Noah gezwungen waren Aiden sterben zu lassen und dann beinahe ebenfalls starben, und schließlich zusammen mit Nicholas in einer Drehtüre stecken blieben, in einen Abteil etwas weiter hintern dem Alpha, umzingelt von Beißern. Letztlich lag es an Eugene sie alle inklusive der verletzten Tara zu retten. Eugene, der sich für einen Feigling hielt, aber hundertmal tapferer war als Nicholas.

Während er die Beißer davon lockte, gewann Nicholas' Panik erneut die Oberhand und sein Versuch sich selbst aus der Drehtüre zu retten, veranlasste ihn dazu diese weiterzudrehen, und so drückte er den Abteil mit Glenn und Noah darin zurück in Richtung Eingang in das beißerüberflutete Gebäude, aus dem sie gerade versucht hatten zu fliehen. Während Nicola sich aus dem Staub machte, musste Glenn hilflos mit ansehen, wie Noah von den Beißern durch den Spalt der Drehtüre hinaus gezerrt und aufgefressen wurde. Von allen schlimmen Dingen, die Glenn jemals hatte mit ansehen müssen, war das mit Sicherheit das Schlimmste. _Beth hat ihn uns vererbt, wir sollten ihn retten. _Doch all ihre Rettungsversuche waren dank Aiden und Nicholas umsonst gewesen.

Glenn wusste, dass er keine Zeit hatte zu trauern, nicht, wenn er nicht enden wollte wie Noah. Er befreite sich selbst aus der Drehtüre und nahm die Verfolgung des Vans auf, mit dem Eugene die Beißer davon gelockt hatte. Um kam gerade noch rechtzeitig an um mitzubekommen, wie Nicholas mit Eugene darüber diskutierte, dass sie ohne ihn abfahren sollten. _Dieser verdammte Bastard!_

„Was genau ist mit Glenn und Noah passiert? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich bisher eine befriedigende Antwort auf diese Frage erhalten habe", sagte Eugene gerade.

„Er hat uns zurückgelassen! Das ist mit uns passiert!", rief Glenn aus, und er sah wie Nicholas ihn mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte. Glenn gab ihn gar keine Chance für eine Entschuldigung, sondern verpasste ihm gleich einen Schlag ins Gesicht. „Noah ist seinetwegen tot, das ist passiert! Er hat seinen eigenen Hintern gerettet auf unsere Kosten, das ist passiert!" Mit jedem weiteren Satz verpasste Glenn Nicholas noch einen Schlag. Alexandria hin oder her. Noah war tot! Und das war alleine Nicholas' Schuld! Der war zu überrascht um sich überhaupt zu wehren, sondern ließ alles über sich ergehen und verkroch sich dann neben der ohnmächtigen Tara im hinterm Teil des Vans. Und schmollte.

Und Gabriel dachte sie wären diejenigen, die andere zurücklassen würden, um sich selbst zu retten? Offenbar wusste er nicht, bei welchen Leuten er sich niedergelassen hatte!

„Glenn? Glenn, du wirst doch niemanden sagen, was genau passiert ist, oder? Du wirst doch niemanden sagen, dass….", meldete sich Nicholas schließlich doch zu Wort.

„Dass es deine Schuld ist, dass Aiden und Noah tot sind? Du kannst Gift darauf nehmen, dass ich genau das allen sagen werde", meinte Glenn düster, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich hatte doch nur … ich hatte doch nur Angst", murmelte Nicholas, „Und Aiden ist an allem, was ihm passiert ist, selber schuld! Und es war auch nicht das erste Mal! Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass seine Fehler andere das Leben gekostet haben!"

„Und heute waren es deine! Hätte ich dich deswegen zum Sterben zurückzulassen sollen?!", fuhr Glenn ihn an, und drehte sich jetzt doch zu ihn um, „Hätte ich das tun sollen?! Heh?"

Nicholas schrumpfte regelrecht in sich zusammen, antwortete aber nicht. „Das hab ich mir ja gedacht", meinte Glenn dazu nur.

Rick hatte recht, es gab gewisse Dinge, die man nicht einfach ignorieren konnte. Die Dinge konnten nicht so weitergehen wie sie waren. Etwas musste sich ändern. Alexandria musste seine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verstärken, durfte nur noch disziplinierte und erfahrene Teams hinausschicken, und niemand durfte mehr über seine Fehler lügen! Oder über die Sünden von anderen hinwegsehen.

Wenn er gewusst hätte, was die Neuigkeiten von Noahs Tod und der Rolle, die Nicholas dabei gespielt hatte, in Rick alles auslösen würden, dann hätte er sich allerdings ganz andere Dinge auf dieser speziellen Rückfahrt nach Alexandria überlegt.

* * *

**IV.**

Endlich wieder vereint, nach so langer Zeit. Endlich wieder frei, nach so langer Zeit. Maggie war glücklich. All die Szenarien, die sie sich ausgemalt hatte, in denen sie Glenn verloren hatte, all diese Szenarien waren nichts als Alpträume gewesen. Sie waren wieder vereint. Sie war wieder frei. Keiner bedrohte mehr ihr Leben oder das ihres Babys. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Oceanside war zwar ein sicherer Hafen, doch die Erlöser waren immer noch irgendwo dort draußen.

„Unser Doktor Carson wird sich um dich kümmern, sobald das alles vorbei ist", meinte Jesus, „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr beide sogar nach Hilltop umziehen, bis das Kind geboren wird. Es würde euch dort gefallen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Rick davon begeistert wäre", meinte Glenn dazu.

„Rick wird es verstehen", widersprach Maggie, „Wenn alles vorbei ist, dann wird alles anders sein. Dann müssen wir niemanden mehr fürchten." Außer den Toten natürlich, aber zusammen konnten sie sich denen entgegen stellen. Und Maggie hatte es so ziemlich satt sich zu fürchten, vor Lebenden und Toten. „Wenn alles vorbei ist, dann sind vielleicht beide Dr. Carsons wieder vereint. Vielleicht kann ja einer nach Alexandria kommen."

Die Carson-Brüder waren beide Betas, beide Ärzte, und beide gut in ihrem Job, einen hatte Negan ins Sanctuary entführt, der zweite war noch in Hilltop, zusammen könnten sie alle vier Gemeinden versorgen, konnte eine neue Generation von Ärzten ausbilden, die Zukunft der Menschheit sichern. Vielleicht war es die Schwangerschaft doch sie hatte große Hoffnung für die Zukunft. Hoffnung darauf, dass es diese Zukunft auch geben würde.

„Aber was tut er, und wann kommt er wieder?", hörte sie Carl fragen. Ihre Truppen hatten sich in den Wäldern rund um Oceanside herum verteilt und sammelten hier erst einmal neue Kräfte und planten ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Was durch die Abwesenheit ihres Anführers etwas schwieriger gestaltet wurde als erhofft. Derjenige, der sich natürlich am Meisten Sorgen um Rick machte, war Carl.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin sicher, er wird bald hier auftauchen. Immerhin ist er Rick Grimes. Nichts und niemand kann ihn von seinen Kindern fernhalten", meinte Maggie in die Richtung des Jungen, der mit Michonne diskutierte.

„Aber wo ist er hin? Was tut er?", wiederholte Carl und wirkte dabei sehr beunruhigt.

„Etwas, von dem er denkt, dass er es tun muss", sagte Michonne, „Das musst du akzeptieren." Maggie hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, was Rick gerade tat, und sie nahm an, dass es Carl ebenso ging. Aber während sie dieser Gedanke seltsam kalt ließ, schien er Carl zu beunruhigen. Er hatte aber wohl auch mehr und angenehmere Zeit mit Negan verbracht.

„Carl, komm mal her zu mir!", forderte sie und wartete, dass der Junge zu ihr herüber kam. Sie selbst bewegte sich nicht, lehnte sich immer noch an Glenn, der sie in seinen Armen hielt, und mit ihr gemeinsam am Boden saß und einfach ihre Nähe genoss. Jesus saß neben ihnen und nickte Carl zu, als dieser auf ihrer anderen Seite Platz nahm. Die Sonne schien auf sie herab, und Maggie stellte fest, dass es ein wirklich schöner Tag war. Sie sah zum ersten Mal seit langem auch wieder die Sonne.

Maggie wandte sich Carl zu. „Carl, du bist ein ganz besonderer Junge, das weißt du, oder? Immer bereit denen zu vergeben, die sich gegen dich versündigt haben. Immer bereit jedem eine zweite Chance zu geben. Das hast du von deinem Dad", meinte sie, „Aber du bist auch ein kluger Junge, oder? Du weiß, dass Negan dich nur benutzt hat, oder? Dass du für ihn nicht mehr warst als ein Druckmittel gegen deinen Dad?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das", behauptete Carl, „Aber…"

„Es gibt kein aber", unterbrach ihn Maggie, „Hast du schon mal das Wort Stockholm Syndrom gehört?"

„Ich weiß, was das ist", sagte Carl.

„Na siehst du", meinte Maggie ruhig, „Dann weißt du auch, dass das, was du jetzt in Bezug auf Negan empfindest, normal ist, aber auch, dass es fehlgeleitet ist. Dass er uns eine Waffe gegeben hat, damit wir uns selbst verteidigen können, macht ihn nicht auf einmal zum guten Menschen. Es macht nicht ungeschehen, was er Abraham und Spencer angetan hat. Oder uns beiden. Oder allen von uns auf der Straße damals. Ich weiß, er kann sehr charmant sein. Sehr anziehend. Nicht auf diese Weise, keine Sorge." Sie drückte Glenns Hand beruhigend. „Aber Carl, er wollte, dass du ihn magst, verstehst du? Er war extra nett zu dir, damit du ihn magst. Das war nicht sein wirkliches Ich, das war Teil seines Spieles. Damit du gut von ihm vor deinen Dad sprichst. Damit du, wenn du einmal unser Rudel anführst eine gute Meinung von den Erlösern hast. Es war reine Taktik. Nichts weiter."

Carl wich ihrem Blick aus. Er wollte das alles offenbar nicht wahr haben. „Ich weiß das ist schwer, Carl, aber denk daran, was passiert ist, als wir versucht haben den Gouverneur eine zweite Chance zu geben. Machtverrückte Alphas ändern sich nicht", betonte Maggie.

„Negan ist nicht der Gouverneur", betonte Carl, „Und vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht machtverrückt. Vielleicht denkt er nur, dass es besser ist, wenn er das Sagen hat, als wenn es jemand anderer hat."

„So rechtfertigt jeder machtverrückte Alpha sein Tun, Carl", sagte Maggie.

„Aber vielleicht denkt er das nur, weil er niemanden getroffen hat, der ihm gezeigt hat, dass es auch anders geht. Weil er nie in Alexandria war, oder im Gefängnis, sondern weil er nur Orte wie Terminus kennt und Leute wie J- den Gouverneur", argumentierte Carl.

„Er kennt Hilltop", warf Jesus ein, „Er kennt das Königreich. Gregory war vielleicht nicht der perfekte Anführer, aber niemand vor dem wir hätten gerettet werden müssen. Und Zeke verlangt von niemandem, dass er sich vor ihm unterwirft. Er lässt jeden das Leben führen, das er will. Aber Negan hat von ihm verlangt, dass er sich ihm unterwirft. Das ist der Unterschied."

„Er weiß vielleicht von Hilltop und dem Königreich. Aber er kennt Hilltop und das Königreich nicht. Genauso wenig wie er Alexandria kennt", beharrte Carl.

„Er hat nie versucht diese Orte kennenzulernen", erklärte Glenn, „Er hat vom ersten Moment an beschlossen, dass er es besser weiß als die, die dort leben. Nicht einen Moment daran gedacht, dass er von ihnen lernen könnte."

Carl schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das haben wir doch auch nicht. Nicht, als wir nach Alexandria gekommen sind", verkündete er, „Wir haben unsere Meinung geändert. Vielleicht kann er das auch."

Maggie schüttelte den Kopf. „Alle sind der Meinung, dass der schnellste und einzige Weg diesen Konflikt zu beenden, der ist der Schlange den Kopf abzuschlagen", sagte sie, „Die Erlöser sind ohne Negan nichts. Es ist zu spät, Carl. Niemand kann ihn mehr retten. Er hat seinen Weg vor langer Zeit gewählt. Hat jede Chance umzukehren ausgeschlagen. Jetzt erwartet ihn das Ende, auf das er von Anfang an zugesteuert hat. Wenn es ihn nicht schon längt ereilt hat." Maggies Zukunft, die, die sie sich erträumte, würde eine Zukunft ohne Negan sein. Ob es Carl gefiel oder nicht.

* * *

_A/N. Ja, ich habe die Reihenfolge der Ereignisse nach der Ankunft in Alexandria ein wenig verändert um sie meinen Bedürfnissen anzupassen._

_Reviews?_


	12. Wahre Ichs

**Wahre Ichs**

* * *

**I.**

Alexandria fühlte sich für Rick vom ersten Moment an falsch an. Die Menschen hier, ihre Einstellung, ihr gesamtes Verhalten, das alles erschien ihm irreal zu sein. Zuerst dachte er noch, dass daran lag, dass das alles hier einfach zu gut war um wahr sein zu können. Wartete darauf, dass die Falle zuschnappte. Aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass alles wirklich genauso war, wie es zu sein schien, woraufhin ihm klar wurde, dass diese Leute hier einfach nicht überleben_ konnten_. Dass sie nicht verstanden, worauf es ankam. Dass sie die Realität verleugneten, so taten, als wäre immer noch alles so, wie es zuvor gewesen war. Und jedes Mal, wenn er jemanden von hier darauf hinwies, dass das nicht der Fall war, dass die wahre Welt anders war als sie zuvor gewesen war und vorzugeben, dass sie nichts geändert hätte fatal war, und dass die Maßnahmen, die gesetzt worden waren, in keinerlei Hinsicht angebracht waren um mit der neuen Lebensrealität, in der sie sich befanden, umzugehen, wurde er angesehen als wäre er derjenige, der nicht ganz da war.

Deanna Monroe war ein begabter Beta, daran bestand kein Zweifel, und Rick war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie unter anderen Umständen, in der früheren Welt, eine geeignete Anführerin abgegeben hätte, aber unter den aktuellen Umständen, in der aktuellen Welt, war sie heillos überfordert. „Sie wissen nicht, wie es dort draußen ist!", betonte Rick ihr gegenüber immer wieder, und sie sah ihn dann immer nur mit diesen sanften Blick an und meinte: „Aber Sie wissen es" und hörte ihm trotzdem nie zu. Sie hatte ihre Regeln und ihre fixe Ideen und wollte von denen nicht abweichen.

Jeden einen Job zu geben, war vielleicht gar keine so dumme Sache, es machte Sinn und hielt alle beschäftigt. Aber das Waffenverbot innerhalb von Alexandria? Das sogar für ihn als Sheriff gelten sollte? Nun das war einfach nur Schwachsinn. Dieser totale Überwachungsstaat, den sie den Omega Olivia betreiben ließ, war in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht beunruhigend. Natürlich machte eine Inventarliste Sinn, besonders wenn es darum ging, wie viele Vorräte noch vorhanden waren, aber dass jedes Stück einzeln und mit Begründung ausgetragen werden musste, inklusive die Waffen, das hielt Rick nicht für notwendig, sondern für Schikane. Sollte man nicht genug Vertrauen in seine Bürger haben, damit sie sich nicht ständig für alles rechtfertigen mussten?

Ihren eigenen Sohn Aiden als Anführer des Versorgungstrupps einzusetzen, war ebenfalls ein Fehler. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es nie ein gutes Bild machte, wenn man den eigenen Nachkommen bevorzugt behandelte, war Aiden offensichtlich vollkommen ungeeignet für diese Position. Nach allem, was Rick von Daryl, Glenn, und Tara erfahren hatte, grenzte jedes Mal, wenn ein Team vollständig zurückkehrte, an ein Wunder. Es musste jemanden geben, der besser für den Posten geeignet war, doch passende Kandidaten waren in Alexandria eher rar gesät. Aidens Bruder Spencer war nur wenig besser als dieser, wenn er auch der Vernünftigere zu sein schien, so blieb er doch der typische rechthaberische Alpha. Und ansonsten blieb da dann am ehesten noch Aaron, der es aber bevorzugte diese Rekrutierungsfahrten zu machen, bei denen er neue Bewohner für Alexandria auflas. Diese Politik der offenen Türe hielt Rick übrigens ebenfalls für einen Fehler. Einfach so Fremde aufzunehmen, das konnte nur falsch sein.

Ja, in der Vergangenheit hatte er das ebenfalls getan, aber letztlich hatte sich genau das als Fehler herausgestellt. Wenn nicht ganz Woodbury ins Gefängnis gezogen wäre, dann wäre der Gouverneur vielleicht nicht so wütend über sie hergefallen, vielleicht hätte ihre weitere Existenz grummelnd akzeptiert und sich nicht derartig bedroht gefühlt. Nein, Gemeinden sollten möglichst klein gehalten werden, wenn sie nicht auffallen wollten, das war zumindest Ricks Meinung, und außerdem musste man immer genau darauf achten, wen man aufnahm. Die Tatsache, dass Ricks Rudel hier aufgenommen worden war, zeigte doch deutlich genug wie falsch diese Politik der offenen Türe war. Rick wusste, dass sie, wenn sie es wollten, Alexandria ohne Probleme übernehmen und an sich reißen könnten. Niemals durfte man eine derart große und gewalttätige Gruppe in seine eigenen Mauern lassen, wenn man wusste, was gut für einen war.

Rick hatte versucht es Deanna zu sagen, hatte ihr gesagt, dass er ein gefährlicher Mann war, dass die Tatsache, dass er Omega war, nicht von der Tatsache ablenken sollte wer er war. Doch sie hatte es nicht verstanden. Hatte gesagt, dass auch sie gezwungen gewesen war, schlimme Dinge zu tun und zählte dabei auf, dass sie gezwungen gewesen war ein paar Leute aus Alexandria zu verbannen, weil diese sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten hatten. Das Schlimmste, was sie jemals getan hatte, war es Leute zu verbannen! Rick hatte Menschen die Kehle aufgebissen, sie erschossen, erstochen, und ja, ebenfalls verbannt, doch er hatte sie in dem Wissen verbannt, dass sie diese Tat töten würde. Verdammt, er hatte Shane damit getötet! Hatte ihn niedergestochen und verletzt zurückgelassen, praktisch als Futter für die Wandelnden Toten!

Nein, Deanna verstand es einfach nicht. Es war nicht, dass er sie nicht mochte. Sie war versuchte nett zu ihm zu sein, ihm zu helfen sich wieder an ein zivilisiertes Leben zu gewöhnen, sie nahm ihn auf, gab ihm einen Job, regte ihn an sich zu rasieren; ja, dem kam er zwar nicht nach, aber er wusste, dass sie alles versuchte um in ihm das Gefühl zu wecken hier willkommen zu sein. Ihr Omega-Gefährte Reg war derjenige, der Alexandria erbaut hatte, dank ihm waren sie hier alle sicher, und Reg war wirklich nett. Glaubte daran, dass sie alle eine Zukunft hatten, arbeitete jeden Tag daran Alexandria zu verbessern. Er war eben ein Träumer, und das bewunderte Rick sogar, er bewunderte Omegas wie Reg, wie Olivia, oder wie Aaron und Eric, denen es gestattet gewesen war so unschuldig zu bleiben. Aber jemand musste sie beschützen, nicht wahr? Und wer sollte das tun?

Deanna konnte es offenbar nicht, und die ortsansässigen Alphas? Junge Schwellköpfe oder ohne klare Führung. Tobin vom Bautrupp erkannte das zumindest an, als er dessen Leitung an Abraham abgab. Der Beta Holly schien gut mit einem Gewehr umgehen zu können und gehörte genau wie der Alpha Scott ebenfalls zum Bautrupp. „Gute Leute", nannte Abraham sie, und Rick vertraute seinen Urteil, „aber sie müssen noch viel lernen."

Das war das Hauptproblem, dass die meisten hier noch viel zu lernen hatten, aber nur wenige wollten lernen. Aiden und seine Freunde wollten definitiv nicht lernen. Spencer schien nur lernen zu wollen, weil er eine nicht zu übersehende Schwäche für Rosita hatte. Und Deanna sagte zwar immer, dass sie von ihm lernen wollte, aber sie hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu.

Zu Beginn waren noch alle anderen seiner Meinung. Sogar Carl meinte über die Leute hier, dass sie es nicht verstanden, dass sie wie Kinder waren und Schutz bedurften. Sie schienen sich alle einig zu sein, das zu tun, was getan werden musste, wenn die Zeit kam. Doch dann schien einer nach dem anderen seine Meinung zu ändern. Schien sich einzuleben. Maggie und Glenn wollten unbedingt in der Stadt bleiben und sich dafür unterordnen. Daryl schloss Freundschaft mit Aaron und Eric und schien sich auf einmal heimisch zu fühlen. Abraham assimilierte sich in den Bautrupp und sah die auf einmal als seine Leute an. Carol stieg mit diesem Alpha Tobin ins Bett. Selbst Michonne, die eigentlich seine Partnerin in all dem hier sein sollte, riet ihm zur Zurückhaltung. Sagte ihm, dass er allen anderen Angst machte, und ihren Aufenthalt hier mit seinem Verhalten gefährdete. Als könnte er etwas dagegen tun, dass er andere anknurrte!Es war ein Reflex, etwas das automatisch geschah, von selbst. Was sollte er tun? Sich Pillen dagegen von Leuten verschreiben lassen, die er nicht kannte und denen er nicht vertraute? Rosita schloss Freundschaft mit Spencer (wenn zu dessen Enttäuschung auch nur Freundschaft), Noah suchte die Nähe von Reg, Eugene schien es zu genießen endlich an einem sicheren Ort zu sein, Tara meinte, sie würde mit Aiden und Co. „schon klar kommen". Einer nach den anderen verließen sie Rick. Wer blieb ihm noch?

Selbst Carl hatte Freundschaft mit dem Beta-Mädchen Enid geschlossen und hing mit ihr und Jessie Andersons älteren Sohn Ron herum. So wie Rick das sah hatte er nur noch Andrea und Sasha auf seiner Seite, die beide aus verschiedenen Gründen kreuzunglücklich waren. Und wie verlässlich waren sie in diesem Zustand? Und dann meinte sogar Andrea zu ihm: „Ich stehe immer an deiner Seite, das weißt du, aber langsam aber sicher beschleicht mich das Gefühl, dass du diesem Ort keine Chance geben willst. Carl und Judith haben es hier besser. Sasha hat es hier besser, sie erholt sich langsam. Wir alle erholen uns. Michonne hat ihr Katana an die Wand gehängt, vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass du deine Waffen ebenfalls streckst."

Aber sie konnte das leicht sagen, sie war ein Beta, sie war nicht der Rudelführer, und sie verstand nicht wie nahe der Feind war. Keiner verstand das, außer vielleicht Carol. Und es war dieser Feind, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Pete Anderson, der ansässige Arzt, ein Alpha und ein Trinker. Ricks Nachbar. Kaum, dass sie angekommen waren, hatte Daryl versucht Rick dazu zu überreden sich von ihm untersuchen zu lassen. Rick, der eher sterben würde, als sich noch einmal von einem fremden Alpha anfassen zu lassen, egal unter welchen Umständen, lehnte das natürlich strikt ab. Was geschehen war, war geschehen, war lange vorbei. Pete Anderson würde Rick keinen Besuch abstatten. Vielen Dank.

Doch er war Ricks Nachbar und der Mann von Jessie. Jessie Anderson war ein Omega, wie Rick, die Mutter zweier Söhne, des jüngeren Sam, eines Omegas, und des älteren Rons, eines Alphas. Sam Anderson schien von Carol fasziniert zu sein und rannte ihr ständig hinterher, sehr zu ihrem Ärger. Ron hingegen schien mit Enid „zu gehen", falls die heutige Jugend, das noch so nannte, und verbrachte recht viel seiner Zeit mit Carl. Beide Jungen waren also irgendwie Teil von Ricks Umfeld, genau wie Jessie, die Rick als eine der ersten freundlich in der Nachbarschaft begrüßte. Und als eine der wenigen hier keine Angst vor ihm haben zu schien. Vielleicht weil sie seinen Schmerz erkannte, wenn sie ihn ansah. Weil sie ihn teilte.

Es brauchte nicht viel Detektivarbeit um herauszufinden, was es mit Pete Anderson auf sich hatte. Was er tat. Carol bestätigte es ihm und forderte von ihm Pete umzubringen. Rick, der sich Herzen nahm, was die anderen ihm gesagt hatten, wollte stattdessen mit Deanna reden. Also besuchte er sie in ihrem Büro. Doch was sie zu sagen hatte, hörte sich genau nach dem an, was Glenn angedeutet hatte. „Pete ist der einzige Arzt hier, wir brauchen ihn", erklärte Deanna, „Deswegen lassen wir ihn einiges mehr durchgehen als vielleicht gut wäre, aber wir alle haben ein Auge auf Jessie und die Kinder, bevor es esklaliert, schreiten wir ein. Pete hat schon lange keine Hand mehr an irgendjemanden aus seiner Familie gelegt." Diese Behauptung bewies wie blind sie war.

„Das möchten euch alle vielleicht glauben lassen, aber so ist es nicht. Ich kann Jessies Angst riechen, wenn Pete in der Nähe ist. Und die Kinder …. Was ist mit den Kindern?" _Ich habe meinen besten Freund umgebracht um meine Kinder, die auch seine waren, vor ihm zu beschützen, _sagte Rick nicht, denn das ging niemanden etwas an. „Sollten wir nicht die Kinder beschützen?"

„Was schlagen Sie vor, Rick?", wollte Deanna wissen.

„Ihn einzusperren. Ein Gefängnis zu bauen und ihn darin einzusperren und nur raus zulassen, wenn wir ihn brauchen", meinte Rick, „In ein paar Jahren, wenn er sich geändert hat, und Ron alt genug ist um sich und seine Familie zu verteidigen, können wir ihn ja wieder frei lassen."

Deanna schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Ein Gefängnis baue ich hier nicht. Für wen auch? Und warum? Wer sich an die Regeln hält, darf bleiben, wer das nicht kann, wird verbannt. So einfach ist das. Und Pete hält sich an die Regeln", meinte sie.

„Ist seinen Omega zu schlagen etwa nicht gegen die Regeln?!", empörte sich Rick.

„Dafür gibt es keine Beweise, Rick", betonte Deanna, „Angst ist kein Beweis. Angst, die auf eine Vergangenheit, von der ich weiß, hindeutet. Die instinktiv vorhanden ist. Pete trinkt nicht mehr und schlägt seine Familie nicht mehr. So einfach ist das. Zeigen Sie mir Beweise dafür, dass es anders ist, und wir können noch einmal über Pete reden."

„Beweise? Wenn man als Cop in Fällen von häuslicher Gewalt auf Beweise wartet, wartet man auf Leichen!", entfuhr es Rick aufgebracht.

„Weiß Jessie, dass Sie hier sind? Ist sie bereit eine Aussage zu machen? Nein? Nun, das dachte ich mir. Ich kenne Pete und Jessie schon sehr lange, Rick. Sie kenne ich nicht. Warum sollte ich Ihnen mehr glauben als den beiden? Wegen Ihrer Erfahrung als Cop? Glauben Sie nicht, dass alles, was Ihnen passiert ist, dazu geführt hat, dass sich ihre Wahrnehmung in Bezug auf Alphas verzerrt hat? Dass Sie in Jessies Angst Ihre eigenen Ängste hineinprojizieren? Ich kann niemanden für etwas verurteilen, dass er vielleicht wieder tun wird, weil er es bereits einmal getan hat. Das kann ich mir nicht leisten. An diesem Ort bekommt jeder eine zweite Chance. Pete, genauso wie Sie. Trotz allem, was andere über Sie sagen, habe ich auch Sie nicht vorschnell verurteilt", fuhr der Beta fort, „Immerhin sind Sie immer noch hier. Oder etwa nicht?"

Rick blinzelte verwirrt. „Trotz allem, was andere …. Wen meinen Sie? Wer hat sich über mich beschwert? Die Bewohner von Alexandria?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Das ist vertraulich, und ich werde es Ihnen genauso wenig sagen, wie ich Pete von diesem Gespräch hier erzählen werde", erwiderte Deanna hart. Aber das beunruhigte Rick noch mehr. Jemand hatte sich über ihn beschwert? Aber wer?

Die Dinge wurden noch schlimmer, als Glenn, Tara, und Eugene von ihrer Ausfahrt zurückkamen. Ohne Noah. Und ohne Aiden. Es schälten sich vier mehr oder weniger mitgenommen aussehende Gestalten aus dem Van, ohne Beute, und ohne Noah und Aiden, als Rick und Deanna das Tor erreichten. Deanna war verzweifelt über den Verlust ihres Sohnes, Rick war mehr verzweifelt über Noahs Schicksal. _Ich habe Beth enttäuscht. Ich habe sie im Stich gelassen! Es war meine Aufgabe Noah zu beschützen, für sie, weil sie es nicht mehr kann! Aber was ist daraus geworden?! _„Was genau ist passiert?", wollte er von den Überlebenden wissen, genau wie die trauernde Mutter.

„Es war Aidens Fehler", sagte Nicholas, der andere Alpha, der mit der Gruppe unterwegs gewesen war, sofort, „Er hat eine Handgranate ausgelöst und so dafür gesorgt, dass er und Noah sterben, und der Rest von uns beinahe ebenfalls. Tara ist verletzt!" Er deutete auf den Beta, der sich mit einer Platzwunde am Kopf auf Eugene stützte.

„Ich bringe sie zu Dr. Anderson", verkündete Eugene und eskortierte die humpelnde Tara fort von hier. Glenn wirkte nicht glücklich, er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, wollte dies aber offenbar nicht vor Deanna tun. Dann meinte er doch: „Was passiert ist, ist eine Tragödie. Es geht nicht alles auf Aidens Kappe. Es wurden einige Fehler gemacht. Aber so kann es nicht weitergehen! Alexandria braucht Training! Aidens Methode funktioniert nicht! Von jetzt an müssen sich die Teams, die den Ort verlassen, an viel strengere Sicherheitsvorschriften halten! Und auf uns, die wir mehr Erfahrung dort draußen haben, hören!"

Deanna nickte. „Ich … ich denke, das ist eine berechtigte Forderung. Ich muss … Reg und Spencer informieren, entschuldigt mich", murmelte sie und setzte sich aufgelöst ab.

Nicholas warf Glenn einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Ich muss dann auch los!", verkündete er und schritt dann schnellen Schrittes davon.

Rick warf Glenn einen fragenden Blick zu. „Es war Nicholas", erklärte er, „Zuerst hat er Aiden fälschlich vor tot erklärt, dann ist er panisch abgehauen, während wir Aiden retten wollten, was dazu geführt hat, dass Noah und ich beinahe gefressen worden wären. Und sein zweiter Versuch abzuhauen, hat dann endgültig dazu geführt, dass es Noah erwischt."

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es Rick, „Verdammte Alexandria-Alphas! Noah hatte Besseres verdient! War mehr wert als drei von seiner Sorte! Und dann auch noch die Schuld einem Toten zuzuschieben!"

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung", meinte Glenn, „Wir werden Deanna die Wahrheit sagen. Ja, es ist wahr, dass Aiden seinen eigenen Tod zu verantworten hat, aber sie soll nicht im Glauben leben, dass ihn die alleinige Schuld an dem trifft, was mit Noah passiert ist."

Rick schüttelte den Kopf. „Konsequenzen wird es keine geben", meinte er düster, „Nicholas wird damit davon gekommen. Sie alle kommen hier damit davon!"

„Er hat Angst bekommen Rick, es ist nicht so, als ob er Noah mit Absicht umgebracht hätte", behauptete Glenn, „So wütend ich im Moment auf ihn bin, ich weiß, dass er das nicht getan hat."

„Er vielleicht nicht", meinte Rick nur, „Aber andere tun es mit Absicht und kommen trotzdem davon."

„Ich nehme an, es ist nicht so gut mit Deanna gelaufen?", vermutete Glenn.

„Sie will Beweise oder Anklagen. Dabei kommt es immer erst dann zu Beweisen und Anklagen, wenn es zu spät ist. So wie es jetzt für Noah zu spät ist. Wir haben ihr gesagt, dass Aiden und Nicholas nicht wissen, was sie tun. Trotzdem hat sie nicht auf uns gehört! Wer muss noch sterben, bevor sie auf uns hört?!", erklärte Rick bitter. Er hatte nicht vor Jessie sterben zu lassen.

Aber was konnte er schon tun? Er konnte doch nicht einfach Pete Anderson umbringen und darauf hoffen, dass Deanna darüber hinwegsehen würde, oder? Aber Mord war nicht immer die einzige Lösung. Er holte sich eine ihrer versteckten Waffen und besuchte die Andersons.

„Jessie ist nicht da", informierte ihn Pete, als er ihn vor seiner Türe erblickte, „Sie ist mit den Jungs bei Olivia. Sie und Carol backen gemeinsam irgendetwas, sie helfen aus."

„Ich wollte gar nicht zu Jessie", erwiderte Rick.

„Wirklich nicht? Ich hab doch gesehen, wie Sie meine Gefährtin ansehen. Sie sind einer dieser Omegaficker, nicht wahr? Kein Wunder, dass Aaron Sie so heiß liebt. Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern. Anderseits nachdem, was Ihnen passiert ist, nehme ich an, dass es nur verständlich ist, dass Sie ab jetzt das sanfteste Geschlecht bevorzugen….", meinte Pete dazu nur, er war offensichtlich betrunken.

„Was mir … passiert ist", wiederholte Rick, vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen, „Woher… Hat Daryl…."

„Oh, nein, Aaron hat was erwähnt, so am Rande, ohne Details zu nennen. Ich glaube, er und Ihr Freund Daryl haben sich einen Hausbesuch von meiner Seite erhofft. Aber ich laufe Patienten nicht nach. Ich habe mir aber alles zusammengereimt. Sind Sie deswegen hier? Damit ich es mir ansehe? Zu verschüchtert um in meine Praxis zu kommen? Kein Problem, wir können es auch gleich hier machen. Kommen Sie herein!", meinte Pete und machte eine einladende Gäste, „Ein wenig Alkohol macht alles erträglicher."

Rick wich zurück. „Ich denke, ich gehe besser wieder", meinte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch der Alpha packte ihn am Arm. „Nicht so schnell", meinte er, „Ich bin Arzt, Sie können mir wirklich vertrauen. Es tut auch nur ganz kurz weh." Rick entriss ihm seinen Arm und starrte den Alpha voller Furcht an. „Ich sagte nein!", beharrte er.

Pete machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Hören Sie, ich denke wirklich, dass es besser wäre, wenn…", begann er, hielt aber dann inne und starrte überrascht auf die Waffe, die Rick ihm unter die Nase hielt.

„Sie werden mich nicht anrühren!", verkündete Rick, „Und Sie werden auch Jessie und die Kinder nie wieder anrühren! Hören Sie mich! Sonst erschieße ich Sie! Ich erschieße Sie!"

Pete Anderson blinzelte ihn verständnislos an. „Wovon reden Sie da eigentlich?", wollte er wissen.

„Davon, dass ich sie erschieße, wenn Sie auch nur noch einmal Hand an einen Omega legen!", brüllte Rick, „Ich tue es! Ich würde nicht zögern es zu tun!"

„Ich glaube hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor", meinte der Alpha und machte noch einen Schritt auf Rick zu, der schwenkte seine Waffe um den Alpha von sich fernzuhalten, um ihn in den Fuß zu schießen, als er auf einmal von Hinten von etwas auf dem Kopf getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging.

„Tut mir leid", hörte er Michonnes Stimme noch, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du uns das hier versaust Rick."

* * *

**II.**

„Fuck, Ricky, hättest du je gedacht, dass zwei wie wir einmal so enden? Was ist das hier überhaupt?"

„Der Geräteschuppen der Millers. Und jetzt hat die Klappe", lautete Ricks kurzangebundene Antwort. Die Toten hatten sich um den Schuppen gesammelt und rüttelte an dessen Wänden und der Türe, die sie beide mit allem, was sie hatten finden können verrammelt hatten, lange würde es wohl nicht reichen, aber zumindest ein paar Minuten sollte ihnen diese Barriere erkaufen, damit sie neue Kräfte sammeln könnten. Dann würde Lucille wohl wieder Blut lecken, vielleicht zum letzten Mal. Es sei denn irgendein Deus Ex Machina rettete sie im letzten Moment. Wenn dann würde er wohl eher Rick als Negan zu Hilfe kommen, wenn man sich die jüngste Geschichte ansah, aber solange sie zusammen vor den Toten flohen, bedeutete das, dass Gott auch auf Negans Seite war, zumindest dieses eine Mal.

„Sie wissen, dass wir hier drinnen sind. Es gibt keinen Grund still zu sein", meinte Negan, „Soviel Resthirn ist immer noch vorhanden. Und sie können uns riechen, besonders dich." Er meinte das nicht beleidigend, er stellte nur eine Tatsache fest, nämlich, dass Rick sehr stark nach Omega roch. Sogar noch stärker als gewöhnlich.

„Wir müssen still sein, damit Shane eine Chance hat uns zu retten", erklärte Rick.

„Ich sage das ungern, aber Shane ist tot. Genau wie Arat. Wir sind auf uns gestellt", widersprach Negan, der realistisch sein wollte. Als sie getrennt worden waren, waren Shane und Arat von einer riesigen Horde Toter umzingelt gewesen. Die Chance, dass sie sich ebenfalls in einen Geräteschuppen hatten retten können, war doch eher gering.

„Shane ist nicht tot!", fuhr Rick ihn heftig an, „Er ist nicht tot!"

„Okay, okay", versuchte Negan ihn zu beschwichtigen und hob abwehrend die Hand, „Dann lebt er eben und wird uns bald retten. Wenn es das ist, was du glauben musst…."

Rick funkelte ihn nur wütend an und zog sich dann soweit er konnte in seine Ecke des Schuppens zurück. _Na toll. Jetzt schmollt er auch noch. _„Rick, jetzt komm schon, sei nicht so!", beschwerte sich Negan, „Ich will doch nur, dass du dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machst…."

„Er ist nicht tot", sagte Rick nur, „Nicht jetzt. Nicht so."

Negan seufzte. Die Toten zerrten immer noch am Schuppen. Das hier, das wusste er, würde sehr wahrscheinlich ihr Ende werden. Warum also im Streit gehen? Ob Shane nun tot war oder nicht, sie würden es bald sein. „Nun, er ist zäher Bastard, das muss ich ihm lassen. Wenn das dort draußen einer überleben kann, dann wohl er", bot er also ein, „Shane Walsh. Den hätte ich nie aufnehmen sollen. Aber, irgendwie mochte ich ihn immer. Er hatte etwas an sich, das Überlebenskünstler geschrien hat. Und die will ich immer an meiner Seite haben. Von denen kann man lernen."

Rick wurde sehr still, sagte nichts mehr. Negan nahm das zum Anlass weiterzusprechen. „Er wollte nicht mal mit uns sprechen, als wir ihn kennengelernt haben. Haben ihn vor einer Horde Toter gerettet, aber er war nur für ein schnelles Danke und weg zu haben. Dachte wohl er muss ein einsamer Wolf sein. War gar nicht so einfach ihn dazu zu überreden zu bleiben", erinnerte er sich, „Damals hatte ich Morales schon. Das war wohl ein Glücksfall. Vertraute Gesichter sind immer ein guter Köder." Er beschloss nicht zu erwähnen, was er vor kurzem mit Morales gemacht hatte. „Hat immer betont, es wäre besser für uns, wenn wir ihn einfach gehen lassen würden. Dass er gefährlich wäre. Ich hab nie verstanden, wie er das meint. Bis du aufgetaucht bist, und er uns verraten hat. Er war wirklich eine Gefahr für uns. Weil er dich so sehr geliebt hat." Er verbesserte sich schnell: „Liebt, meine ich, weil er dich so sehr liebt. Ich werde wohl nie erfahren was genau zwischen euch passiert ist, was?"

„Er wurde krank", sagte Rick leise, „Und anstatt ihm zu helfen, habe ich die Konsequenzen gezogen."

Negan musterte ihn und dachte bei sich, dass er Rick Grimes noch niemals so klein und elend erblickt hatte wie in diesem Moment. _Verdammt, ich hatte nie eine Chance, nicht wahr? _„Was hättest du schon tun sollen? Du bist kein Arzt. Manchmal kann man nichts tun, kann nur zusehen. Das ist das schlimmste Gefühl von allen", meinte der Alpha und dachte an Lucille. Nicht einmal erlösen hatte er sie können, Rick dieser Bastard würde Shane hinüber schicken, wenn es sein musste, da war er sich sicher.

Er konnte Ricks Blick auf sich ruhen spüren. „Wie war sie so?", fragte Rick dann.

„Viel zu gut für mich", erklärte Negan leise, „Ein Engel."

„Und was würde sie von dem halten, dass aus dir geworden ist?", wollte Rick dann wissen und ruinierte damit den Moment. Verdammter Bastard. Gerade, wenn sie dabei waren sich endlich näher zu kommen anstatt einander immer nur an die Kehle zu gehen.

„Yeah, nur zu, sag's mir. Sag mir, was für ein Monster ich bin. Denkst du wirklich, ich wüsste das nicht?", erwiderte Negan mit rauer Stimme, „Aber denkst du wirklich, dass du jetzt hier wärst, wenn ich keines wäre? Was glaubst du, was jemand wie Simon mit dir und deinen kleinen Rudel gemacht hätte, nach euren kleinen Stunt mit unserem Außenposten? Ich weiß ja, dass du eher sterben würdest als zuzugeben, dass ich mich ordentlich benommen habe, aber verstehst du wirklich nicht, dass ich dich und die deinen vom ersten Tag an beschützt habe?"

Rick schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Etwas weniger schrecklich zu sein als man sein könnte, ändert nichts, wenn man trotzdem schrecklich zu anderen ist", befand er, „Denkst du wirklich es ist ein Wettbewerb, an dessen Ende du eine Medaille bekommst, auf der steht _Das am Wenigsten schreckliche Monster unter all den Monstern_?"

„Sagt der Alpha-Serienkiller", meinte Negan dazu nur.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich ein Heiliger bin, aber ich versklave keine anderen Rudeln. Entführe keine Omegas um mir ihre Lieben gefügig zu machen. Verstecke mich nicht hinter einer Armee. Ich mache mir meine Hände selbst schmutzig, und wenn es sein muss, dass jemand stirbt, dann muss es halt sein, aber ich finde keinen Gefallen daran Leben zu nehmen oder andere zu quälen", flüsterte Rick.

„Und du denkst ich tue das?!", wollte Negan erbost wissen.

„Zumindest lässt du es ziemlich danach aussehen. Du badest in deiner Macht, genießt jede Unterwerfung, die Tatsache, dass ich endlich vor gekniet bin, hat dich hart werden lassen, versuch es gar nicht erst abzustreiten, aber nur weil du dachtest endlich Macht über mich gewonnen zu haben. Endlich gewonnen zu haben", schloss Rick, „Ich habe nie Gefallen daran gefunden. An nichts davon. Ich wollte nie so sein. Ich wollte nur meine Familie zurück. Mein Rudel. Shane hätte der Alpha sein sollen, nicht ich. Ich habe versucht es zurückzulegen. Aber immer, wenn ich das getan habe, ist etwas Schreckliches passiert, ist jemand gestorben, und ich musste es wieder sein. Alpha. War Chief. Rudelführer. Nenn es wie du willst. Ich wollte das nie sein. Ich wollte nie so sein. Ich wollte einfach nur Rick sein."

Negan warf einen letzten Blick auf das Häufchen Omega-Elend neben sich. Nur Rick. Was für ein Omega das wohl wäre? Wäre der auch so verwirrend, begehrenswert, nervtötend und unnahbar zugleich? „Ich wollte auch nie so sein", gab der Alpha dann zu, „Ich wollte einfach nur nicht mehr schwach sein. Aber wir sind nicht wer wir waren, wir sind wer wir werden." Das erschienen ihm passende letzte Worte zu sein. Rick schien eine Meinung zu teilen, denn er erwiderte nichts. Negan schloss seine Augen und wartete auf das Ende. Nur dass es nicht kam. Überhaupt war es verdächtig still um den Schuppen herum geworden.

„Verdammt! Rick, hörst du das? Ich glaube, sie sind weg!", entfuhr es ihm, und er rannte zur Türe nach vorne und lugte aus den Ritzen. Nichts zu sehen. Kein Toter weit und breit. Er lachte ungläubig. Offenbar war es tatsächlich vorteilhaft gewesen sich an Rick zu halten. Deus Ex Machina. Fürwahr!

Er hatte sich erst halb zu Rick umgedreht als dieser ihn schon angesprungen und zu Boden geworfen hatte und ihm einen spitzen Gegenstand an die Kehle hielt. „Keine Bewegung", verkündete der Omega, „Ergib dich, wenn du leben willst!" Ach ja, das. Das hätte Negan beinahe schon wieder vergessen. Sie waren ja eigentlich Feinde.

„Ach, Ricky", lachte er, „Du weißt doch genau, dass ich das nicht tun kann." Dann spannte er seine Muskeln an. _Na dann auf ein Neues. Mal sehen, wer von uns beiden dieses Mal gewinnt._

* * *

**III.**

„Aber ich verstehe das nicht. Woher hatte Rick die Waffe? Sind Waffen innerhalb von Alexandria nicht verboten?" Carol machte große Augen und blickte Deanna unschuldig an.

Der Beta schien auf sie hereinzufallen wie jedes andere Mal auch. „Das ist die Frage. Diverse Leute haben gesehen, wie Rick Pete unprovoziert angegriffen hat", erwiderte Deanna, „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht mehr länger über sein Verhalten hinwegsehen. Wir müssen als Gemeinde über seine Zukunft entscheiden. Es wird eine Anhörung geben. Jedem steht es zu sich zu Wort zu melden. Aber die Entscheidung, die gefällt wird, wird akzeptiert werden müssen. Von euch allen."

Maggie und Glenn nickten unisono, und Carol nickte ebenfalls. Dann ließ Deanna sie alle mit dem ohnmächtigen Rick alleine. „Das hast du ja ganz wunderbar gemacht, Rick", seufzte Maggie, „Du konntest einfach nicht anders, oder?"

„Es war teilweise meine Schuld", gestand Glenn ein, „Ich habe ihm gesagt, wie Noah gestorben ist, und das hat ihn verletzt und verängstigt. Deanna muss das in ihre Entscheidung mit einbeziehen, genau wie alles andere auch."

„Ich wünschte Daryl wäre hier", seufzte Carol. Und das war sogar wahr. Er und Aaron waren gerade auf Rekrutierungsfahrt. Was schlechtes Timing war, sie könnten seine Hilfe jetzt wirklich gebrauchen. Tara war verletzt. Michonne hatte Rick niedergeschlagen und stand damit möglicherweise nicht mehr auf ihrer Seite, und wer wusste, was das für Andreas Loyalität bedeutete. Sasha war ein psychisches Wrack. Sie waren eindeutig unterbesetzt. Und die anderen, die sich hier eingelebt hatten, Abraham und seine Partner, Maggie und Glenn, würden sie tun was nötig war um hierbleiben zu können?

„Uhh… Was ist passiert?", wollte Rick wissen, als er langsam erwachte.

„Michonne hat dich niedergeschlagen", informierte ihn Carol.

„Deanna weiß von der Waffe und dem Angriff auf Dr. Anderson", übernahm Maggie die weitere Erklärung, „Es wird eine Anhörung geben. Sie wird darüber entscheiden, ob du bleiben darfst oder gehen musst. Keiner hier mag dich, Rick. Wir haben dich gewarnt, dass so etwas passieren könnte, aber du musstest ja den Einsamen Rächer spielen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie für dich entscheiden werden."

„Dann nehmen wir Deanna und Spencer als Geiseln und zwingen sie uns die Kontrolle über die Waffenkammer zu übergeben", meinte Rick, „Dann gehört dieser Ort uns."

„So willst du es also haben, ja?", seufzte Maggie und hörte sich dabei älter an als sie war. Viel älter. Carol wusste, dass die diesen Ort wirklich mochte und gerne ohne Blutvergießen bleiben würde können.

„Wenn es sein muss", erwiderte Rick, „Keiner schmeißt uns raus."

Die anderen tauschten besorgte Blick aus, sagten aber nichts dazu.

Später brachte Carol Rick selbstgemachte Suppe vorbei. Sie scheuchte Carl und Judith aus seinem Zimmer. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo Andrea und Michonne steckten, vermutlich irgendwo in Alexandria beim Versuch die am hellsten auflodernden Brandherde zu löschen. „Hier. Meine Suppe ist in Alexandria sehr beliebt, weißt du? Die meisten denken, dass ich offenbar die Köchin des Rudels war, für nichts anderes zu gebrauchen, aber dafür perfekt darin", meinte sie und achtete nicht auf Ricks Proteste, als sie ihm die Suppe fütterte. „Du musst dich noch schonen, so ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ist nicht unbedingt leicht wegzustecken. Es stört mich nicht", würgte sie seinen Protest ab und steckte hielt ihm noch einen Löffel unter die Nase. Rick aß seine Suppe brav auf, doch sie bemerkte, dass er sie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise ansah. „Was? Was ist?", wollte sie wissen.

„Es ist nur …. Ich finde, du solltest langsam damit aufhören", meinte er dann.

„Womit aufhören?", wunderte sie sich.

„Damit allen etwas vorzuspielen", präzisierte der männliche Omega.

Carol hatte nichts anders getan, von dem Moment an, als sie Alexandria betreten hatte. Aaron fiel vielleicht nicht auf ihre Fassade herein, aber alle anderen schon, von dem Alpha Tobin, über die Beta-Anführerin Dianna, bis zum kleinen Omega Sam Anderson – alle dachten sie, dass Carol nichts weiter wäre als der gute Haus-Omega, der von den anderen gerettet und durch ihre diversen Abenteuer hindurch mitgeschleppt worden war. Es war notwendig vorzuspielen jemand zu sein, der sie nicht war, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie dann unterschätzt wurde. Und es war notwendig, dass sie alle hier unterschätzen, wenn sie den Ort übernehmen wollten. Daryl hasste was sie tat, das wusste sie. Ihr Rollenspiel hatte mit Sicherheit dazu beigetragen ihn in die Arme von Aaron (natürlich nicht auf diese Art) zu treiben, ihn dazu veranlasst sein Angebot anzunehmen und mit ihm mehr Zeit außerhalb als innerhalb von Alexandria zu verbringen. Und jetzt beschwerte sich auch noch Rick. Das war wieder typisch für diese beiden. Sich selbst über Dinge zu beschweren, die sie selbst immer wieder taten. Nun, vielleicht in Ricks Fall nicht mehr. Was genau zu dem Problem, das sie jetzt hatten, geführt hatte. Er war zu sehr er selbst gewesen.

Zeit ihn an seine Ziele zu erinnern. „Etwas vorzuspielen wird nötig sein, wenn du wirklich vorhast diesen Ort hier zu übernehmen", erinnerte sie ihn, „Was du getan hast, war richtig. Dein einziger Fehler war es, es nicht zu Ende zu bringen. Aber vor Deanna und dem Tribunal müsst du lügen. Du musst sagen, dass er dir Angst gemacht hat. Dass den Revolver bei dir hattest, weil du ihn dir aus Angst vor Pete Anderson und den anderen Alphas hier geholt hast. Du musst den verschreckten traumatisierten Omega spielen, der vor allen Angst hat und niemanden bedroht. Sie werden darauf reinfallen, wenn du es richtig bringst."

Rick erwiderte darauf nichts. Sie konnte den Konflikt in seinem Gesicht sehen. Er wollte nicht lügen, das war offensichtlich. „Wir werden alle für dich sprechen, das weißt du. Aber letztlich kannst nur du sie davon überzeugen dich bleiben zu lassen. Aber die Wahrheit kannst du ihnen nicht erzählen, die würden sie nicht verstehen. Also musst du ihnen ein Märchen erzählen, ein passendes Märchen, über den verängstigen Omega, der ein böses Monster besiegen wollte. Diese Leute hier sind wie Kinder, sie brauchen Märchen", fuhr Carol fort, „Ein Märchen kann dich retten."

„Vielleicht will ich gar nicht gerettet werden", meinte Rick, „Sie haben ja recht. Was ich getan habe, war falsch. Pete hat mich in keinster Form bedroht, nicht wirklich. Ich habe das nur so empfunden. Aber ich hatte die Waffe die ganze Zeit mit dabei, weil ich die ganze Zeit vorhatte sie auf ihn zu richten. Wieso sollte ich darüber lügen? Wieso sollte ich darüber lügen, wer ich bin? Wenn ich will, dass man mich hier akzeptiert, sollte ich dann nicht auch wollen, dass man den richtigen Rick Grimes akzeptiert und nicht nur eine an ihre Bedürfnisse angepasste Version von ihm?"

Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Rick, Omegas wie uns beide werden sie hier nie akzeptieren. Carl ist noch jung, kann sich noch ändern. Und Daryl tut immer nur so taff, ist in Wahrheit aber eine Softie, das wissen wir beide. Aber du und ich, wir sind nicht wie Maggie und Glenn, oder wie Olivia oder Aaron oder Eric. Wir sind nicht wie Beth oder Tyreese waren. Deswegen sind wir noch hier und sie nicht. Aber dieser Ort hier würde es nie verstehen, würde uns nie verstehen", betonte sie, „Zieh meinen Vorschlag wenigstens in Erwägung."

Carol wusste, dass es wahr war, dass Tobin niemals an ihr interessiert wäre, wenn er ihr waches Ich kennen würde. Dass deswegen alle Angst vor Rick hatten, weil sie sein wahres Ich erkannten. Und sie wollte nicht, dass es ihr genauso erging. Sie wollte nicht, dass alle hier sahen wie kaputt sie wirklich war. Ihr Rudel wusste es und liebte sie trotzdem, aber sie wusste, dass das nur den Umständen geschuldet war, und dass es ein paar Dinge gab, die nach Tyreeses Tod keiner mehr wusste, dass es ein paar Dinge gab, die selbst Daryl und Rick dazu bringen könnten sie anders anzusehen als bisher. Ihr waches Ich durfte sie niemanden hier zeigen, davon war sie überzeugt.

Rick blieb aber immer noch Rick. Kam zu spät zu seinem eigenen Prozess. Keiner wusste, wo er steckte. Die anderen hielten Wort, berichteten so viel Gutes von Rick, wie sie nur konnten. „Rick hat mich schon so oft gerettet", sagte Carol, „Ihr wisst, ich kann mich nicht sehr gut selbst verteidigen, kann nicht einmal eine Waffe richtig halten, aber Rick hat mich vom ersten Tag an, als ich ihn kennengelernt habe, am Leben erhalten. Er tut, was nötig ist, um andere zu retten. Nicht weil er das, was er tut, notwendigerweise gerne tut, sondern weil irgendjemand diese Dinge tun muss. Aber das ist nur eine Seite von Rick Grimes. Er ist außerdem ein liebevoller Vater, ein hingebungsvoller Freund, eine Stütze für alle, die ihn brauchen. In meiner dunkelsten Stunde war er für mich da. Und an eurer dunkelsten Stunde wird er auch für euch da sein."

Jessie Anderson, so wusste sie, würde sich dafür aussprechen, dass Rick bleiben sollte, Reg Monroe vermutlich ebenfalls, weil er ein gutes Herz besaß. Aber die anderen… selbst Tobin sprach gegen Rick. „Ich will, dass meine Familie hier sicher leben kann", erklärte er. Carol warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Wenn er das wirklich wollen würde, wenn er es wirklich verstehen würde, würde er sich dafür aussprechen, dass Rick bleiben durfte. Doch keiner hier verstand es, selbst Aarons Gefährte Eric sah nur die Gewalt, die Rick verkörperte, nicht das Endresultat, das er erzielte. _Rick, wo steckst du? Wie sollen wir Deanna und Spencer als Geisel nehmen, wenn du hier nicht auftauchst?_

„Wenn Rick geht, dann gehen wir auch", erklärte Maggie.

„Wo zum Teufel steckt Sasha? Und was ist mit Glenn? Schlimm genug, dass Rick hier nicht auftaucht", zischte Andrea leise, „Wir könnten ihre Fürsprache gebrauchen."

„Wir alle", betonte Maggie, „würden gehen. Wir sind ein Rudel, wir halten zusammen. Egal, was passiert."

„Es würde mir leidtun, so fähige Leute wie dich und Glenn oder Tara oder Daryl oder jemanden, der so tapfer und einfallsreich ist wie Abraham oder Eugene, oder so gutherzig wie Carol ist zu verlieren", sagte Deanna, „Aber er Schutz unserer Gemeinschaft muss unsere oberste Priorität sein. Und ich muss gestehen, dass mich die Tatsache, dass einer der euren die erste Person war, die sich mit Sorgen an mich gewandt hat, mich doch ein wenig beunruhigt. Gabriel ist zu mir gekommen, hat mir gesagt, dass eure Gruppe gefährlich ist. Dass Rick gefährlich ist. Und um ehrlich zu sein, beginne ich zunehmend Hinweise darauf zu sehen, dass er mit dieser Einschätzung recht hat."

In diesem Moment kamen Glenn und Nicholas, die ziemlich zugerichtet aussahen, in die Versammmlung gestolpert. „Tut uns leid, wir wurden aufgehalten", murmelte Nicholas, während Maggie Glenn einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

„Das reicht, ich gehe sie suchen", meinte Andrea, „Haltet ihr hier das Fort."

„Keine Sorge, viel schlechter könnte es nicht mehr laufen", meinte Michonne ohne jede Ironie.

„Ich sehe Gabriel hier nirgends", wandte Rosita ein, „Oder Pete Anderson, was das angeht. Wo sind Ricks Ankläger? Wir wissen nicht genau, was sich zwischen Dr. Anderson und Rick abgespielt hat. Was wenn Rick sich nur verteidigt hat?!"

„Er hat eine Waffe aus unseren Vorrat gestohlen", betonte Deanna, „Eine der obersten Regeln gebrochen!" Diese Betas und ihre Regeln. Carol hatte beinahe vergessen wie anstrengend das alles sein konnte.

„Wie die Regel immer eine Wache am Tor zu lassen oder das verdammte Tor hinter sich zu schließen?!" Endlich tauchte Rick auf, er war bewaffnet, blutüberströmt, und zerrte einen erledigten Beißer hinter sich her. „Wer zum Teufel hat das Tor offengelassen?! Dieser Beißer war in der Stadt! Er hätte jemanden anfallen oder töten können! Sogar mehrere! Es hätte Judith oder Carl oder Sam oder Ron erwischen können! Also, wer hat das verdammte Tor offen gelassen?!"

„Ich .. Gabriel hat gesagt er schließt ab", stotterte Spencer.

„Ach hat er das? Und hast du ihm dabei zugesehen, wie er abschließt? Nein? Das dachte ich mir!", schimpfte Rick, „Jemand hätte sterben können und ihr … haltet hier eine Versammlung ab, ohne einen einzigen Wächter am Tor! Das ist … genau das ist der Punkt! Ihr versteht es einfach nicht! Ihr versteht nicht, wie gefährlich die Welt dort draußen ist! Und ich will es euch so gerne klar machen! Ich will euch so gerne retten! Aber ihr wollt nicht lernen! Ihr…." Sie Blick irrte kurz irritiert hinüber zu Glenn und Nicholas. „Ihr lernt es einfach nicht! Lange Zeit habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wie viele von euch ich wohl töten muss, damit ich euch retten kann!"

Carol konnte sehen, wie sich Nicholas bei diesen Worten neben Glenn versteifte. „Aber ich will das nicht mehr. Ich will euch nichts mehr antun müssen um euch zur Vernunft zu bringen. Ich will euch retten, versteht ihr das? Ich will euch retten, weil ich …. immer noch ich bleiben möchte", schloss Rick.

Und das war der Moment, in dem der betrunkene und bewaffnete Pete Anderson in die Versammlung gestolpert kam.

* * *

**IV.**

„Wie lange müssen wir noch hier Unten bleiben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Andrea auf diese Frage von Mrs. Miller, „Solange bis es sicher ist hinaufzugehen." Solange bis der Krieg vorbei wäre. Shane war losgegangen um Negan abzulenken, und Andrea hatte mit Enids Hilfe die restlichen Bewohner von Alexandria in die Kanalisation evakuiert.

Jetzt hielt sie Judith an sich gepresst, lauschte auf jedem Laut von Oben, hoffe zu erkennen, was vor sich ging. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, womit auch Rick nicht gerechnet hatte, als sie diesen Plan entwickelt hatten, war, dass Negan die Stadt einfach so bombardieren würde, wenn er sie verlassen vorfand. Andrea hatte versucht so tun als wäre alles in Ordnung, aber zumindest Enid hatte sie durchschaut. Und Olivia vielleicht auch.

„Wir sitzen hier unten fest, nicht wahr?", fragte sie gedämpft, nachdem Mrs. Miller davon gehumpelt war. Andrea blickte der alten Beta-Frau hinterher, versicherte sich, dass sie nicht in Hörweite war, und nickte dann. „Ich fürchte ja. Im Moment ist das aber eine gute Sache. Wir sind hier unten sicherer als dort oben", sagte sie, „Jetzt nachdem Negan seinen Zorn an der Stadt ausgelassen hat, interessieren wir ihn hoffentlich nicht mehr."

„Was ist mit Shane?", wollte Olivia wissen.

Ja, was war mit Shane? Wenn er Glück gehabt hatte, dann hatte Negan ihm einen schnellen Tod gegönnt. „Shane ist wie Unkraut, er vergeht nicht", behauptete sie stattdessen, „Ich bin mir sicher, es geht ihm gut."

„Und den anderen?" Olivia blickte sich angstvoll um.

„Denen geht es auch gut. Michonne ist bei ihnen. Und Rick. Sie wissen, was sie tun", sagte Andrea. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass sie bei ihnen sein sollte, oder über das nicht weggehende schlechte Gefühl in ihrem Magen, das sie nach keiner räumlichen Trennung von Michonne oder Rick, was das anging, jemals so stark verspürt hatte.

Im Grunde war es wahr, dass sie hier unten sicherer als draußen war, allerdings galt das nur solange, solange keiner herausfand, dass sie vermutlich verschüttet worden waren und in Panik geriet. Eine Panik wäre da Letzte, was sie hier unten gebrauchen könnten. Deswegen versuchte sie so zu tun als wäre alles in Ordnung. Sie musste die Gruppe ruhig halten.

Sie nickte Olivia zu und winkte Enid zur Seite. „Ich brauche dich. Du musst nachsehen gehen, wie schlimm es ist", meinte sie zum Beta-Teenager, „Versuch ob du was lockern kannst." Vielleicht waren sie nicht wirklich eingeschlossen, sondern nur zugedeckt, wenn man so wollte. Und wenn nicht, nun, es konnte ja nicht sein, dass alle Zugänge Kanalisation unpassierbar geworden waren, oder? Sie würden schon einen Weg hier raus finden, sie mussten nur geduldig und einfallsreich sein und eben nicht in Panik geraten. Dann würde sich schon alles fügen. Trotzdem wünschte sich Andrea, dass nicht ausgerechnet sie zum Babysitten eingeteilt worden wäre, zuerst von Rick und dann auch noch von Shane. Sie hätte lieber mit Negan gerungen als einen Haufen Kinder, Alte, und Omegas an einem verschütteten Ort ruhig zu halten. Das entsprach ihr so gar nicht. Sie war diejenige, die zu Revolutionen aufrief, und nicht diejenige, die das Volk ruhig hielt.

Judith in ihren Armen begann unruhig zu werden. „Ist schon gut. Musst du mal? Soll ich dir dabei helfen?" Judith schüttelte den Kopf und stapfte alleine davon, als Andrea sie absetzte. „Ich habe ein Auge auf sie", versprach Olivia und folgte dem kleinen Mädchen. Klogänge in der Kanalisation, noch etwas, was Andrea niemals erwartet hätte zu erleben.

Sie versuchte sich Regs Pläne von diesem Ort hier in Erinnerung zu rufen. Wo genau befanden sich die zusätzlichen Zugänge? Die meisten hatten sie im Vorfeld verrammelt, für den Fall, dass sie belagert werden würden. Den Hauptzugang, durch den sie hereingekommen waren, hatten sie unaufällig hinter sich geschlossen, doch der war nun verschüttet. Trotzdem gab es immer noch die Verbindungen zu den diversen Häusern. Von denen dürften einige aber zerstört worden sein. _Haben die anderen überhaupt mitbekommen, dass Raketen abgeschossen und Bomben geworfen wurden? Dass ihre Heimat von Negan zerstört wurde?_

Seit ihr Rudel hier angekommen war, hatten sie Alexandria wahrhaft kein Glück gebracht. Das beruhte zwar durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber trotzdem. Manchmal dachte Andrea, dass sie einfach dazu verdammt waren als heimatlose Nomaden zu leben, dass es ihnen nie bestimmt gewesen war sich irgendwo niederzulassen. Die Farm, Woodbury, das Gefängnis und jetzt auch noch Alexandria. Tod und Zerstörung folgte ihnen, wo sie auch hingingen. _Liegt es an uns? Geht es nur uns so? _Alexandria war friedlich gewesen, bevor sie dort aufgetaucht waren. _Aber ohne uns hätten die Wölfe die Stadt zerstört und alle getötet. _Auf diese Weise hatten sie zumindest einige Monate gewonnen. Aber reichte das? _Was werden sie sagen, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ihre Heimat zerstört wurde?_ Alle hatten damit gerechnet, dass sie für ihre Freiheit von Negan einen Preis zahlen würden müssen, nur hatte niemand damit gerechnet, dass es so ein hoher Preis sein würde.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt als Enid zurückkam und nur den Kopf schüttelte. Also doch eingeschlossen. _Okay, kein Grund zur Panik. Noch bedeutet das gar nichts. Wie gesagt Unten ist sicherer als Oben. So einfach ist das._

„Seht mal, wen wir gefunden haben", meinte Olivia, als sie Judith an der Hand zurückkehrte.

„Owen!", entfuhr es Andrea überrascht. Den Wolf hier zu sehen, musste bedeuten, dass der Angriff auf das Sanctuary gut verlaufen war.

„Kommt, ich zeige euch wo ich rein gekommen bin", meinte Owen, „Wir fanden es sicherer euch von einer anderen Seite aus rauszuholen. Nur für den Fall, dass Negan doch noch lebt und hier irgendwo herum stolpert."

Andrea kniff die Augen zusammen. „Doch noch lebt?", wiederholte sie, „Besteht die Chance, dass er tot ist?" Konnte sie so schnell gewonnen haben? „Was ist passiert?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", meinte Owen, „Ruf die anderen zusammen, erst mal geht es hier raus. Alles weitere können wir Oben besprechen. Unsere Situation hat sich ziemlich verändert, seit ihr hier runter gegangen seid." Andrea fragte sich, was er damit schon wieder meinte. Und befürchtete, dass ihr seine Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	13. Strafvollzug

**Strafvollzug**

* * *

**I.**

Nachdem er Eastman verloren hatte, war es nur folgerichtig, dass Morgan sich auf die Suche nach Rick machte. Nun, da er wieder klar im Kopf war, erinnerte er sich nur zu gut an das Angebot und die dazugehörige Wegbeschreibung. „Komm zu uns, wenn es dir wieder besser geht", hatte Rick zu ihm gesagt, und jetzt ging es ihm besser und Rick brauchte ihn, das hatte er selbst gesagt, und Morgan wiederum brauchte den Omega, also war es Zeit Rick wiederzufinden.

Leider war das nicht so einfach wie erhofft. Ja, das große Alpha-Gefängnis, von dem Rick ihm erzählt hatte, war wirklich nicht zu verfehlen, nur stand es in Flammen und war offenbar verlassen worden. Danach setzte er Hoffnung in einen Ort namens Terminus, an den Ricks Rudel sich offenbar wieder versammeln sollte, nur dass eine Warnung ihn, bevor er dort ankam, darauf hinwies, dass Terminus „nicht sicher" sei, also ging er nicht dorthin.

Danach verlor sich die Spur, und er rechnete eigentlich nicht damit Rick jemals wiederzufinden. Der Zufall vereinte ihn schließlich doch wieder mit Rick, doch zuvor brachte er einen anderen Omega in sein Leben.

Morgan saß gerade nichts Böses ahnend im Wald und aß sein selbstzubereitetes Essen, als ein Fremder vor ihm auftauchte. Der Fremde war ein männlicher Omega, der ein W auf der Stirn trug. Morgan hatte schon einiger diese W-Markierungen gesehen, auf Toten, auf Schildern, trotzdem löste der Anblick des fremden Omegas kein Unbehagen in ihn aus. Eastman hatte ihn gelehrt zuallererst freundlich zu neuen Bekannten zu sein. „Hallo", meinte er also und musterte den Neuankömmling. Der wirkte schon auf den ersten Blick verwildert, aber wenn er wirklich verwildert gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn sofort attackiert, da er das aber nicht tat, hielt sich Morgan mit einem Urteil zurück. „Hallo", echote der Omega, „Bist du ganz alleine hier?"

„Jetzt nicht mehr", stellte Morgan fest und fuhr dann einladend fort, „Du kannst dich gerne zu mir setzen. Es ist noch etwas Eintopf übrig."

Der Omega näherte sich ihm vorsichtig an und warf einen Blick in seinen Topf. Und zog eine Grimasse. „Nein, danke, ich denke eher nicht", meinte er und zückte dann unvermittelt ein Messer und deutete mit diesem auf Morgan, „Aber du wirst mir alles andere geben, das du bei dir hast."

„Mhm", erwiderte Morgan, der das hatte kommen sehen, obwohl er sich gewünscht hatte sich zu irren, „Nein, ich denke eher nicht." Dann nahm er noch einen Löffel von seinen Eintopf.

„Du nimmst mich wohl nicht ernst, was?", vermutete der Omega, den sein unbeeindrucktes Verhalten offenbar verärgerte, und täuschte einen Ausfall mit seinem Messer in Morgans Richtung vor, „Ich kann mit dem hier umgehen."

„Oh, das glaube ich dir", versicherte ihm Morgan, „Trotzdem überlasse ich dir meine Sachen nicht. Die brauche ich noch. Verstehst du?"

Der Omega grinste ihn mit ungepflegten Zähnen böse an. „Das verstehe ich durchaus", erklärte er, „Aber trotzdem wirst du mir alles geben, was du besitzt. Das hier ist keine Verhandlung. Es ist ein Überfall."

„Morgan."

„Bitte?"

„Das ist mein Name. Morgan. Morgan Jones. Wenn wir uns schon so nett unterhalten, dann sollten wir zumindest unsere Namen wissen, findest du nicht? Wie heißt du?", wollte Morgan wissen und stellte seinen Eintopf ab.

Der Omega starrte ihn an, als würde er an seinen Verstand zweifeln. Und dann ging er endgültig auf Morgan los. Doch dieser hatte bereits nach seinem Stab gegriffen und den Omega wenige Momente später von seinen Füßen gefegt. Der knurrte wütend und wollte wieder aufspringen, doch Morgan schlug ihn mit dem Stock erneut zu Boden und setzte diesen dann an die Kehle des Omegas. „Lasst du den Blödsinn jetzt bleiben, oder spielen wir noch eine Runde?", wollte er wissen.

Ein Knurren war die einzige Antwort. „Also schön", meinte Morgan und trat einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich an seinen Stock, „Du willst nicht reden, meine Sachen gebe ich dir nicht, also bleibt uns nur eines: Verschwinde von hier. Nur zu, ich halte dich nicht auf."

Der Omega blickte ihn zutiefst misstrauisch an, als würde er in dieser Aufforderung eine Falle sehen. „Du solltest mich lieber töten, Morgan Jones. Denn wenn du mich gehen lässt, dann komme ich wieder, und bringe meine Freunde mit", erklärte er, „Wir sind die Wölfe. Und wir werden dich töten und alle, was du besitzt, an uns nehmen. Und meine Freunde sind Alphas. Große starke Alphas."

„Mhm. Ich denke mal, in diesem Fall halte ich dich für gefährlicher als sie", befand Morgan, „Und nein, ich werde dich nicht töten. So was mache ich nicht. Und du solltest es auch nicht tun. Ich weiß, es erscheint dir vielleicht einfacher alle, die du triffst, zu bestehlen und zu töten, aber glaub mir, es ist lohender andere Menschen kennenzulernen als sie umzubringen."

Der Omega kniff die Augen zusammen und knurrte leise. Morgan hatte auch nicht erwartet so einfach zum ihn durchzudringen. „Nun, ich denke, wir haben unsere Linien im Sand gezogen. Ich habe dir klar gemacht, dass ich mich verteidigen kann. Und du hast mir klar gesagt, was du zu sagen hattest und scheinst deine Meinung nicht ändern zu wollen, also schlage ich vor, dass wir beide unserer Wege gehen", meinte er dann, „Du gehst zu deinen Leuten zurück, und ich ziehe weiter." Im Grunde hätte er diesen Omega gerne gerettet, ihn auf den rechten Weg zurückgeholfen, aber er war nicht die Art Alpha, die unwillige Omegas entführte, vor allem dann nicht, wenn andere Alphas in die Sache verwickelt waren, und er hatte keine Täuschung oder Lüge an dem Omega gerochen, als dieser seine Alpha-Freunde erwähnt hatte. Mit manchen Menschen konnte man friedlich zusammenleben, anderen musste man lernen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Der Omega kam langsam wieder auf die Beine. „Du hast wirklich vor mich gehen zu lassen", stelle er fest.

Morgan nickte nur. „Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, klar. Wenn nicht, ich habe nichts gegen Gesellschaft, sofern sie nicht weiterhin plant mich zu berauben und mir die Kehle aufzuschlitzen", sagte er, „Tu was immer du möchtest." Er wollte die Worte _Ich würde dich beschützen _nicht aussprechen, weil sie beleidigend wären. Dieser Omega konnte sich offensichtlich sehr gut selbst beschützen. Wenn er mit ein paar Alphas unterwegs war, war er das freiwillig. Denn immerhin war er hier alleine aufgetaucht und hatte in keinerlei Weise angedeutet, dass er Hilfe brauchen würde. Trotzdem wollte Morgan ihm eine letzte Chance geben um Hilfe zu bitten.

Der Omega jedoch fauchte ihn nur an und verschwand dann in den Wald. _Nun so viel dazu._

Es wunderte Morgan nicht, dass er wenig später von einer kleineren Gruppe Alphas mit W auf der Stirn überfallen wurde. Er war darauf vorbereitet, und sein Stock reichte ihm als Waffe aus. Worauf er nicht vorbereitet war, war auf Daryl Dixon und einen anderen Omega zu treffen, die mit derselben Gruppe Alpha Wölfe in Konflikt geraten waren.

Der Omega Wolf lauerte in der Nähe, Morgan konnte ihn riechen, mischte sich aber nicht in den offenen Kampf ein. Morgan zog den Wölfen seinen Stock über den Kopf und stellte fest, dass Daryl weniger nachsichtig war. „Was waren das für Typen?", wollte Daryl schließlich von ihm wissen, nachdem sie mit ihren letzten Angreifern fertig geworden waren.

„Sie nennen sich die Wölfe", erklärte Morgan, „Was immer das zu bedeuten hat. Ich hätte nicht erwartet hier auf dich zu treffen, Daryl. Ich war beim Gefängnis. Und dann auf den Weg nach Terminus."

Daryls Omega-Begleiter warf zuerst Daryl und dann ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Morgan Jones", stellte sich Morgan fest, „Daryl und ich kennen uns von früher."

„Ich bin Aaron. Aaron Ralgleih", stellte der Omega vor, „Bist du auch ein Mitglied von Ricks Rudel?"

_Rick ist also noch am Leben! _Der Stein der Unsicherheit fiel Morgan vom Herzen. „So etwas ähnliches", meinte er, „Rick hat gesagt, ich soll zu euch kommen, wenn es mir besser geht. Es geht mir besser. Wie geht es Rick?"

Daryl zuckte die Schultern. „Er ist Rick, unverwüstlich", meinte er vage, „Er wird sich freuen dich zu sehen. Wir haben ein paar harte Monate hinter uns."

Und so gelangte Morgan nach Alexandria, wo er zusammen mit Daryl und Aaron mitten in eine Versammlung der Einwohner hineinplatzte, in deren Mittelpunkt Rick zu stehen schien, der gerade eben einen Mann getötet hatte und Morgan über und über mit Blut beschmiert erschrocken durch die Dunkelheit hinweg anstarrte. Als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, war Morgan verrückt gewesen. Nun, als er Rick so ansah, konnte er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass diesmal Rick der Verrückte von ihnen beiden war.

* * *

**II.**

_Benjamin ist tot. Und das ist deine Schuld. Du hättest es verhindern müssen. Aber du konntest ihn nicht retten. Genauso wie du Duane nicht retten konntest! _Dieser Gedanke kreiste wieder und wieder durch Morgans Kopf, ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Genauso wenig wie die Frustration darüber, dass nicht er es gewesen war, der Benjamins Mörder getötet hatte, dass Richard ihm zuvor gekommen war, dass Michonne ihn aufgehalten hatte. Er hätte derjenige sein müssen, der Jared tötete! Aber nein, er hatte versagt. Und Negan und all die anderen waren immer noch irgendwo dort draußen. _Es ist hier nicht mehr sicher. Es ist nirgends sicher. Ich muss die Gefahr eliminieren. Muss die Umgebung säubern. Muss säubern._

Der Gedanke hämmerte in seinen Schläfen. _Ich muss die Welt säubern. Muss sie wieder sicher machen. Für Rick. Für Owen. Für Benjamin. Muss alle töten. Muss sagen können sauber._

Vergessen war Eastmans Philosophie, war seine Philosophie. Der alte Drang war zu übermächtig, zu allumfassend. Er hatte die anderen verlassen, hatte sie verlassen müssen, damit sie sicher wären. Sicher vor ihm. Das hier war ein Rückfall, das wusste er. Und kein leichter, sondern ein ziemlich schwerer.

Was hatte er zu Shane gesagt? „Ich kenne die Symptome. Lass mich dir helfen." Was für ein Witz, offenbar war er derjenige, der Hilfe brauchte! _Dachte ich wirklich, dass ich eine Psychose einfach so hinter mir lassen kann? Ohne Medikamente? Dachte ich wirklich, dass ich in den Krieg ziehen kann, ohne dass es zurückkommt? Ist Carol nicht genau deswegen gegangen? Weil sie wusste, dass ihr altes Ich zurückkommen würde, wenn sie in diesem Krieg kämpft?_

Aber Morgan wollte nicht kämpfen. Er wollte säubern. Alles säubern. Wegen Benjamin, dem junge Benjamin, wie Ezekiel ihn genannt hatte. Der Junge, der so gerne schon erwachsen gewesen wäre, der Morgan immer mit bewundernden Augen ansehen hatte, von ihm Kampftechniken gelernt hatte, wie man seinen Gegner besiegen konnte ohne ihn zu töten. _Und was hat ihm das gebracht? _Winslow besiegt, umsonst. Die Müllmenschen waren Verräter gewesen. Morgans Vertrauen zu ihnen hatte Abraham umgebracht. Owen war entführt worden, und bei dem Versuch ihn zu retten, hatte er einen anderen Omega verloren. Ein Kind! _Warum hast du mich sterben lassen, Daddy? Nein, nicht Duane. Duane ist schon lange weg. _Morgan dachte nicht mehr an Duane. Dachte nicht einmal mehr seinen Namen. Judith, Carl, Henry, Benjamin … das waren jetzt die Kinder, die er beschützen musste. _Was wird Henry dazu sagen, dass sein Bruder…._Nein, sie durften keinen einzigen Erlöser am Leben lassen! Aber was wenn es schon zu spät war? Was wenn die Erlöser ins Königreich oder nach Alexandria vorgedrungen waren? Was wenn Negan und die anderen Judith oder Henry etwas angetan hatten?

_Muss beschützen. Muss säubern. Muss die Welt von den Erlösern befreien._

Morgan stolperte, er wusste nicht wohin. Wut und Entschlossenheit pochte in jeder Faser seines Körpers. Man tötete keine Kinder. Man tötete keine Omegas. Und schon gar keine Omega-Kinder. Nicht einmal im Krieg. Benjamin hatte so gerne mitkommen wollen. Morgan hatte gedacht, dass sie in der Lage sein würden ihn zu beschützen. Mit vereinten Kräften. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass so etwas passieren würde. _Du hast auch nicht gedacht, dass Duane sterben könnte. _Verdammte innere Stimme! Jared hatte Richard töten sollen, wollte ihn töten, doch stattdessen … Benjamin war einfach so dazwischen gegangen. Hatte versucht seinen Vater zu retten. Es war sein letzte Fehler gewesen. Morgan konnte das Bild nicht abschütteln. Das Bild wie Benjamin starb.

Und dann fand er sich vor den Mauern des Königreichs stehend wieder. _Henry ist da drinnen. Ich muss nachsehen, ob er sicher ist._

Er wankte in Richtung Eingang.

„Das ist eine von Ezekiels Wachen! Passt auf!"

„Wer zum Teufel bist du?!"

„Das ist Morgan Jones. Lasst ihn durch!"

Morgan sah viele Gesichter. Im Augenblick kam ihm keines davon bekannt vor.

„Morgan, ich bin es - Nabila! Was ist geschehen? Sag es mir!", forderte eine Frau, die nach Omega roch und ein Kopftuch trug, von ihm. Das war eine berechtigte Frage. Morgan war sich dessen nicht mehr sicher. Wo genau war? Warum war er hier? Langsam fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Henry. Das Königreich", murmelte er, „Ist das Königreich sicher? Ist Henry in Sicherheit?"

„Ja, wir haben die Verwundbarsten von uns verbunkert. Uns offiziell von Ezekiel abgewandt. Gavin war hier, hat nach ihm gefragt. Wir haben behauptet ihm nicht mehr zu folgen, abgestritten zu wissen, wo er ist. Uns wurde gesagt, dass demjenigen, der ihn, den Anführer von Hilltop, oder Rick Grimes ausliefert, eine Belohnung erwartet, und diejenigen, die wissen, wo sie sind und darüber lügen schlimme Konsequenzen erwarten. Aber es war typisch Gavin. Viel Gerede, keine Konsequenzen. Dann sind er und seine Leute wieder abgefahren. Ich glaube aber, dass sie Wachposten zurückgelassen haben. Haben die dich gesehen? Stammt daher das Blut?", erklärte die Frau.

_Wachposten? Blut? _Morgan blickte an sich herab und stellte fest, dass Blut an seiner Panzerung und seinen Händen klebte. Seinen Stock schien er verloren zu haben. Er konnte sich an keine Wachposten erinnern, doch da er auch nicht wusste, wo das Blut herkam, hatte das nichts zu bedeuten. Er hatte schon früher getötet ohne sich nachher daran erinnern zu können.

„Was ist passiert, Morgan?", wollte die Frau von ihm wissen.

„Benjamin. Benjamin wurde getötet", fiel Morgan wieder ein. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Wie hatte er Benjamin vergessen können? Erinnerungsblitze an den Tod des Jungen suchten ihn heim. Dann blitzte ein Erlöser vor seinen geistigen Auge auf, der von seinen eigenen Händen beinahe erwürgt, und dessen Kopf dann von seinen eigenen Händen auf den Bogen geschmettert wurde, wieder und wieder und wieder, so lange bis …..

_Ich musste es tun! Ich musste die Umgebung säubern! Das Königreich säubern! _Aber so, so brutal, so tierisch, so wie er nie wieder hatte sein wollen?! Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, versuchte klar zu denken, und dann … wurde ihm auf einmal schwarz vor Augen.

* * *

**III.**

Morgan vor sich zu sehen, lebendig und mit diesem ungläubigen Blick, gerade nachdem er Pete Anderson getötet hatte, kam Rick irreal vor. Er versuchte sich die letzten Momente in Erinnerung zu rufen. Seine Rede, seine Wut darüber, dass die Bewohner von Alexandria so unvorsichtig gewesen waren einen Wandelnden Toten durch die Tore gelangen zu lassen. Pete Anderson, der schwer betrunken mitten in die Versammlung platzte. Mit Vorwürfen um sich warf, Rick als gefährlich bezeichnete, ihm vorwarf ihm seinen Omega stehlen zu wollen. Reg, der vor Pete trat und versuchte diesen zu beruhigen. Woraufhin Pete ihn mit Michonnes Katan, das er aus Ricks Haus gestohlen hatte, niederstreckte. Deannas Schrei. Spencers Wut. Rick, der nur einen Blick auf Deanna warf, die daraufhin mit einem Nicken meinte: „Tun Sie es." Und Rick, der das tat, was ihm befohlen worden war, und dem Leben von Pete Anderson ein Ende setzte. Und nun Morgan, der ihn ungläubig und verstört anstarrte, genau wie Daryl und Aaron, die dreinblickten, als hätten sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Gabriel hatte unrecht", durchbrach Deannas Stimme die allgemeine Fassungslosigkeit, „Rick und seine Leute sind keine schlechten Menschen. Sie sind genau die Art von Menschen, die wir jetzt brauchen. Sie bleiben." Und so einfach war das vorbei.

Abraham bot an sich um die Überreste von Reg zu kümmern. Rick wusste nicht, was er zu Jessie sagen sollte, oder zu Morgan. Sein Blick irrte hinüber zu Glenn und Nicholas, doch der asiatische Omega meinte nur: „Es war eine Gruppe Beißer, nichts weiter, Rick" und stellte sich demonstrativ vor den Alpha. Rick verstand die Botschaft. Aber es gab noch anderes zu tun. Es gab … _Gabriel. Und wo ist Sasha? Wo ist Andrea? _Doch Sasha und Andrea kamen gemeinsam angerannt. „Was ist passiert?", wollten sie wissen.

„Gabriel. Gabriel ist gegen uns", sagte Rick zu ihnen.

„Ja, ich weiß", meinte Andrea nur kurz und drückte Sashas Schulter, „Aber das ist vorbei. Er hasst sich selbst, nicht uns." War das so viel besser? „Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Rick besorgt von Sasha wissen. Sie nickte. „Ich war verzweifelt, aber jetzt wird mir klar, dass andere viel verzweifelter sind als ich. Dass ich nicht auf die Urteile von anderen über mich hören muss. Und dass ich selbst zu hart über mich geurteilt habe", meinte sie, „Urteile du nicht ebenfalls zu hart über dich, Rick."

Das war leichter gesagt als getan, sein Kopf fühlte sich leer an. Vorsichtig näherte er sich Morgan. Er wirkte normal, nicht mehr verrückt, aber konnten sie das wirklich wissen? „Er hat uns geholfen, gegen ein paar Leute mit Ws auf dem Kopf", erklärte Daryl.

„Mir geht es gut, Rick", versicherte ihm Morgan, „Was ist mit dir?" Rick blieb einen Moment lang vor ihm stehen und zögerte, und dann umarmte er den Alpha stumm. Sog seinen Duft ein. _Sicher, sicher, ich bin sicher, wir alle sind jetzt sicher. _Das Adrenalin jagte immer noch durch seinen Körper. Der Wandelnde Tote. Pete. Reg.

Michonne hatte ihr Katana wieder an sich genommen. „Wir können uns auch morgen überlegen, was wir mit den Leichen machen", meinte sie, „Es ist spät geworden. Alles andere können wir morgen entscheiden."

Ja, Morgen. Morgen war gut. Rick war zu müde um jetzt noch denken zu können.

Michonne brachte Morgan weg, Rick wusste nicht wohin, er spürte die Blicke aller anderen auf sich. Sein Rudel war besorgt. Die anderen hatten alle Angst vor ihm, das wusste er genau. Doch Deanna hatte gesprochen. Er durfte bleiben. Es war vorbei. Nicht wahr?

Aber war es damals jemals wirklich? Vielleicht würde Deanna jetzt auf ihn hören? Aber die anderen? Tara lag immer noch mit einer Kopfverletztung auf der Krankenstation, und Rick hatte gerade ihren Arzt getötet. Nicholas war schuld an Noahs Tod, aber Glenn beschützte ihn, und Andrea und Sasha beschützten Gabriel, trotz allem, was er getan hatte. Sie alle beschützten diese Leute vor ihm. Weil sie dachten … dass er sie umbringen würde wie er Pete Anderson umgebracht hatte? Hielt ihn sein eigenes Rudel jetzt für gefährlich? Sahen sie ihn alle so an, wie Morgan ihn angesehen hatte? Als würden sie ihn nicht kennen, nicht wissen, wer er war. Nicht mehr.

In Nächsten wie dieser kroch Carl stumm in sein Bett und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, so gut er konnte, aber Rick fühlte sich nicht beruhigt. _Sie werden alle sterben, ganz Alexandria. Deanna, Spencer, Olivia, Tobin, Scott, Holly, Jessie und ihre Söhne, die Millers, Carter, Francince… Sie werde alle sterben, weil sie es nicht verstehen. Weil sie diejenigen schützen, die ihnen gefährlich werden können. Und das Rudel fängt jetzt ebenfalls so an._

Es gab keine wirkliche Diskussion darüber, ob Morgan bleiben konnte oder nicht. Michonne hatte ihn über Nacht in eines der leerstehenden Häuser gesperrt, wohl um sicher zu gehen, dass wirklich nicht mehr der rasende Irre war, an den sie sich erinnerte. Deanna ließ ihn bleiben, Rick vermutete aber, dass sie das vor allem deswegen tat, weil sie hoffte, dass er beruhigenden Einfluss auf Rick hätte. Er hinterfragte es aber nicht. Er war einfach nur froh Morgan endlich zurückzuhaben. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie jemanden, den sie verloren hatten, wohlbehalten zurückbekamen.

Trotzdem gerieten sie wieder in Streit. Die anderen wollten Reg und Pete gemeinsam begraben, doch Rick weigerte sich zuzulassen, dass Reg neben seinen Mörder ruhen musste. Neben einen Omega-Mörder. „Bringt ihn irgendwo anders hin. Weit weg von hier", entschied Deanna schließlich. Ron wirkte aufgrund dieser Entscheidung verärgert, aber er war nur ein Junge, er hatte nichts zu sagen.

„Es tut mir leid, wie du behandelt wurdest", sagte Rick später zu Morgan, „Aber wir mussten sicher gehen…"

„… dass ich wieder bei Sinnen bin? Das verstehe ich, Rick. Wirklich", erwiderte Morgan, „Allerdings…."

„Was? Du denkst jetzt bin ich derjenige von uns beiden, der nicht mehr bei Sinnen ist. Ist es das? Haben dir die anderen nicht erzählt, was vorgefallen ist? Was er getan hat?!", rechtfertigte sich Rick.

„Du hättest ihn einsperren können, du hättest ihn nicht töten müssen", erwiderte Morgan ruhig.

Rick erinnerte sich, dass das ein ursprünglicher Plan gewesen war, doch das war vor Reg gewesen, vor der Szene vor der Eingangstüre der Andersons. „Er war ein Mörder", verteidigte sich Rick.

„Ich bin ein Mörder. Du bist ein Mörder. Wir alle sind Mörder. Wenn wir dafür automatisch den Tod verdienen, nun, dann wäre von der Menschheit noch weniger übrig als bisher sowieso schon", erklärte Morgan, „Der Rick Grimes, den ich kannte, der hat an zweite Chancen geglaubt." _Und an dritte und vierte und hunderste. Und das hat uns Hershel, Bob, und Beth gekostet. _„Vielleicht gibt es den Rick, den du kanntest, nicht mehr", meinte Rick dazu nur, „Vielleicht ist der Rick, den du kanntes,t grausam gestorben und nur ich bin noch übrig."

Er wollte das hier nicht. Wollte nicht derjenige sein, der die harten Entscheidungen traf und ausführte. _Aber er hat Reg getötet. Und er hätte Jessie und die Kinder töten können. _Und, nicht zu vergessen, Rick selbst. _Und wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, wer kümmert sich dann um die anderen?_

Morgan warf ihm einen sanften Blick zu. „Ich hoffe nicht", meinte er nur dazu.

_Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh. Wenn du mich schon wieder verlassen willst, dann verlass mich eben!, _hätte Rick beinahe erwidert. „Ich bringe den Toten persönlich fort von hier", erklärte er Morgan, „Du kannst ich ja begleiten, wenn du möchtest." Der nickte und so machten sie sich gemeinsam daran den toten Pete Anderson so weit wie möglich von Alexandria weg zu bringen.

Jessie wollte ihn los sein, das wusste Rick, an Ron verschwendete er keinen Gedanken, bis sich herausstellte, dass der Junge sich an Bord des Vans geschlichen hatte um herauszufinden, wohin sie seinen Vater brachten, und bei der ganzen Aktion fast gefressen wurde. „Verdammt, Ron! Was soll das! Du hättest sterben können!", bellte Rick den Jungen an, und versuchte Morgans Blick zu ignorieren so gut es konnte. Er atmete tief durch und fügte hinzu: „Es tut mir leid. Du hättest sagen müssen, dass du mitwillst. Das wäre kein Problem gewesen. Ich dachte nur nicht … Ich dachte, du wärst froh … dass er weg ist…"

Ron starrte ihn kurz an, warf dann einen Blick auf Morgan, und meinte schließlich: „Er war ein Stück Dreck, aber er war mein Vater, der einzige, den ich habe."

„Ich verstehe, aber du kannst dich nicht einfach so aus der Stadt schleichen", sagte Rick.

„Carl hat das doch auch schon getan", verteidigte sich Ron.

„Carl kann sich verteidigen. Er kann schießen. Kannst du schießen? Nein, eben. Es wird Zeit, dass du lernst, wie man sich verteidigt. Es wird Zeit, dass ihr alle das lernt", beschloss Rick. Angesichts der Entdeckung, die Rick und Morgan gerade gemacht hatten, war das umso dringender.

In den Steinbruch, in dem sie Pete begraben hatte, hatten sie die größte Herde Wandelnder Toter gefunden, die Rick je gesehen hatte. Noch war die Herde im Steinbruch eingesperrt, doch wenn sie durchbrechen würde, dann wäre sie direkt nach Alexandria unterwegs.

Vielleicht begleitete ihn Morgan nur wegen der Herde mit zurück nach Alexandria, vielleicht auch wegen Ron, Rick wusste es nicht. Er glaubte immer noch, dass Morgan so enttäuscht von dem war, was aus ihm geworden war, dass er ihn verlassen würde, sobald sich die Möglichkeit dazu bot.

Deanna klar zu machen, was los war, war eine Sache, einen Plan zu entwickeln, der funktionieren würde, eine andere. „Wir müssen es jetzt tun", erklärte Rick, „Solange sie noch nicht durchgebrochen sind. Wenn wir eine Mauer bauen, die davon abhält nach Alexandria zu kommen, können wir sie umleiten. Mit vereinten Kräften schaffen wir das."

Morgan stand neben ihn und nickte zustimmend. Rick fühlte sich unterstützt und verstanden, was gut war. Bis ein dunkelhäutiger Beta, den er nicht kannte, in Deannas Büro auftauchte, ihn feindselig anstarrte und wissen wollte, wer er eigentlich sei. Er nannte sich Heath und war offenbar auf einer längeren Erforschungsfahrt gewesen, und die Tatsache, dass er ihn ohne ihn zu kennen anstarrte als wäre er der Feind beunruhigte Rick doch mehr als nur ein wenig. Jeder, den er traf, schien der Meinung zu sein, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Was wenn sie recht hatten?

Sie begannen ihren Plan umzusetzen, die Mauer zu bauen. Als sie dabei von streunenden Wandelnden Toten angegriffen wurden, versuchte Rick, die schreckensstarrten Bewohner von Alexandria dazu zu bringen sich selbst zu verteidigen, doch das war umsonst, Morgan musste die Toten erledigen. Carter vom Bautrupp, ein weiterer Beta, starrte ihn feindselig an, als wäre der ganze Angriff seine Schuld. Inzwischen hassten ihn sogar die Betas.

Zurück in Alexandria kam er dann gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Waffenlager um zu sehen wie Carter Eugene mit einer Waffe bedrohte, vor den aufgerissenen Augen von Tobin, der nutzlos daneben stand, trotz seines Alphatums, der verschreckten Olivia, Spencer (noch so ein nutzloser Alpha), und Francine, die wenigstens Beta genug war um auf Carter einzureden.

„Er hat gehört, was wir beredet haben. Er wird es Rick melden, und dann tötet er uns! Oder zumindest mich! Weil ich mich gegen ihn auflehnen wollte!", verkündete Carter, „Er wird uns alle umbringen! Versteht ihr das denn nicht!?" Die anderen hatte die Ankunft von Rick, Morgan, und Daryl bemerkt und starrten nun diesen beunruhigt an.

Rick seufzte. Carter wirbelte zu ihm herum und richtete die Waffe nun auf ihn. Rick baute sich vor ihm auf, schnappte sich seine Hand, und entwand ihn die Waffe ohne besondere Anstrengung. Carter wimmerte. Rick zielte mit der Waffe, die nun in seiner Hand war, auf den Beta, bevor er sie sinken ließ und verkündete: „Wenn ich wirklich wäre, wer ihr alle denkt, dass ich bin, dann wärst du jetzt wirklich tot, nicht wahr?" Dann stürmte er aus der Waffenkammer.

Morgan folgte ihm. „Ich denke", meinte er, „du bist doch noch der alte Rick. Der Rick, den ich kannte. Du hast ihn nicht getötet."

Rick zuckte die Schultern. „Jemand wie Carter wird es über kurz oder lang sowieso schaffen sich selbst umzubringen", wehrte er ab.

„Weißt du was ich denke, das du brauchst, Rick? Jemanden, der dir hilft auf den richtigen Weg zurückzufinden", meinte Morgan, „Du weißt immer noch wie dieser aussieht, du kannst ihn im Moment nur nicht finden, weil du dich verlassen fühlst. Ich kenne das Gefühl. Du warst da und hast angeboten mir zu helfen. Jetzt will ich dir helfen."

Rick fühlte wie Erleichterung in ihm aufstieg. Morgan wollte ihn nicht verlassen. Er wollte bei ihm bleiben. „Warum ziehst du nicht bei mir ein?", bot er schneller an, als er sich zurückhalten konnte, „Carol schläft nur noch selten zu Hause, genau wie Daryl. Wir haben genug Platz." Sie alle bauten sich ihr eigenes Leben auf, vielleicht sollte er das auch versuchen, nun da klar war, dass sie hierbleiben würden.

Morgan nickte. „Wenn du mich haben willst. Warum nicht", erwiderte er. Offenbar konnte das hier wirklich ein Neuanfang werden. Warum auch nicht? Hatte Morgan nicht selbst gesagt, dass Rick in der Vergangenheit jedem eine zweite Chance eingeräumt hatte? Warum sollte er sie sich nicht selbst ebenfalls einräumen? Zumindest versuchen konnte er es doch, nicht wahr? Was wäre das Schlimmste, das passieren könnte?

* * *

**IV.**

Negan hatte Rick gerade wieder in die Knie gezwungen, als er das Klicken der Waffe hörte und in den Lauf des Revolvers blickte. Shane Walsh stand in der geöffneten Türe des Schuppens und richtete seine Waffe auf Negans Kopf. Von Arat war nichts zu sehen. Nun, zumindest schien Negan zur Hälfte recht gehabt zu haben. Nur einer von beiden hatte es geschafft.

Negan ließ Rick los und hob vorsichtshalber seine Hände. „Das hier ist nicht so, wie es aussieht. Es war ein Kampf, nichts anderes", versicherte er dem anderen Alpha schnell, nur damit kein falscher Eindruck entstand. Er steckte schon tief genug in der Scheiße.

„An die Wand!", befahl Shane und deutete mit seinem Lauf in die entsprechende Richtung. Negan stellte sich brav an die Wand. Rick kam keuchend wieder auf die Beine, atmete einmal tief durch, und stürzte sich dann wieder auf Negan und rammte diesen hart gegen die Schuppenwand. „Rick, das ist wirklich nicht notwendig. Du hast mich doch schon", argumentierte Negan, doch Rick knallte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand, und dann bekam Negan für einige Zeit nichts mehr mit.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, stellte er als Erstes fest, dass man ihn mit Draht gefesselt hatte; Hände und Füße; und er auch geknebelt worden war. _Jetzt übertreibt er aber. _Oder bedeutete das, dass Rick ihn als Gegner so sehr schätzte? Er sah sich nach seinen Feinden um und erblickte sie schließlich. Sie standen immer noch im Schuppen, wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, hielten einander umarmt und flüsterten sich Dinge zu, von denen Negan annahm, dass sie ekelig süß waren. _Nun zumindest irgendjemand ist glücklich._

„Mhm, mhm, mhm! Mumpf!", verkündete Negan.

Rick und Shane drehten ihre Köpfe in seine Richtung. „Was immer es ist, es interessiert uns nicht", teilte ihm Rick mit.

„Mumpf!", protestierte Negan.

„So nervig er ist, er ist nicht der Einzige, der wissen will, was du jetzt mit ihm vorhast", meinte Shane dazu.

„Mhmst mu?", meinte Negan enthusiastisch.

Rick lehnte sich einen Moment lang gegen Shane, seufzte kurz, und starrte Negan dann widerwillig an. „Im Grunde ist es ganz einfach", meinte er, „Wir sagen ihnen, dass wir ihren Anführer haben und handeln dann Friedensbedingungen aus."

„Mms mird m munmnen", meinte Negan dazu.

„Ach? Denkst du, du bist nicht wertvoll genug für sie, dass sie die Waffen strecken würden um dein Leben zu retten?", erkundigte sich Rick daraufhin.

Negan hielt es für klüger nichts darauf zu antworten.

„Vielleicht ist er das nicht", fiel ihm Shane in den Rücken, „Ich meine, Negan war nicht gerade der beliebteste Anführer aller Zeiten."

„Mhmmm!", beschwerte sich Negan.

„Es ist wahr! Du hast deine eigenen Leute hingerichtet, zuletzt Morales. Alle haben Angst vor dir. Sie folgen dir nicht, weil sie dich lieben oder bewundern, sondern weil sie unter deiner Führung ein bequemes Leben führen können. Oder ihre dunkelsten Impulse ausleben können. Such es dir aus. Einen Beliebtheitswettbewerb hättest du nie gewonnen. Du hast mit eiserner Faust regiert. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass dich keiner zurückwill. Deine Ehefrauen haben dich nicht aus Liebe geheiratet, sondern entweder aus Berechnung oder um dich friedlich zu stimmen. Viele deiner treuesten Anhänger sind inzwischen tot. Wie Arat zum Beispiel. Vielleicht freut es die übrigen dich endlich los zu sein", fuhr Shane fort, „Vielleicht feiern sie gerade eine _Negan ist tot_-Party!"

„Mmn mird m mmten", erklärte Negan.

Rick sah Shane fragend an. Der zuckte die Schultern, woraufhin Rick Negan den Knebel aus den Mund zog. „Danke, das ist viel besser", erklärte Negan und versuchte sich mittels Spucke den ekeligen Geschmack aus dem Mund zu waschen. Und war dabei nicht sehr erfolgreich. Rick blickte ihn ungeduldig an. „Simon wird mich retten", wiederholte Negan, „Er wird alles tun, um mich freizubekommen."

„Bist du dir da sicher?", wandte Shane ein, „Ich meine, nun, da du weg bist, hat in der Theorie er das Kommando."

„Wie ich sehe hast du all deine Zeit bei uns doch nicht nur damit verbracht Rick nachzuheulen, sondern zwischendurch mal aufgepasst. Bravo. Was genau willst du damit sagen?", giftete Negan.

„Wenn du zurückbist, hat er das Kommando nicht mehr", erklärte Shane, „Warum genau sollte er dich also zurückwollen?"

Negan starrte Shane ungläubig an. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Walsh", donnerte er, „Nur weil du ein loyalitätsloser Bastard bist, bedeutet das nicht, dass alle anderen es auch sind! Simon weiß genau wem er zu verdanken hat, dass er dort ist, wo er sich heute befindet! Er würde mich nicht einfach so im Stich lassen! Er ist nicht so wie du! Er…" Weiter kam er nicht, da Rick ihm den Knebel wieder in den Mund steckte.

„Du kennst Simon. Was meinst du?", wollte der Omega dann von Shane wissen. Als ob dieser Simon besser kennen würde als Negan! Nun ja, natürlich wusste Rick, dass Negan alles sagen würde, was nötig war um sich als wertvolle Geisel hinzustellen, aber trotzdem! Wenn jemand die anderen Erlöser kannte, dann doch wohl Negan! Und nicht dieser rückgratlose Verräter, der übergelaufen war, kaum, dass er Rick wieder erschnuppert hatte!

„Schwer zu sagen. Wie gesagt, ich denke, ihm würde der Gedanke gefallen das Sagen zu haben, an der Macht zu sein. Welchen Alpha würde es nicht verlocken über eine so schlagkräftige Armee zu gebieten? Und Loyalität? Man hat zu Negan loyal zu sein, wenn man überleben möchte, aber wenn die Chance besteht Negan loszuwerden, wozu dann noch loyal sein? Wie gesagt, er war nicht gerade beliebt. Und Simon war nicht immer mit Negans Entscheidungen einverstanden", behauptete Shane, „Sie waren nicht immer ein Herz und eine Seele. Es gibt da Gerüchte."

„Mhm?!", wollte Negan wissen.

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest!", erwiderte Shane, „Deine rechte Hand gilt als Mann fürs Grobe. Es heißt aber auch, dass er oftmals Dinge getan hat, die dir nicht recht waren. Und dann die Konsequenzen tragen musste. Vielleicht nimmt er dir das ja übel. Vielleicht hat er die nie verziehen, wie du ihn diszipliniert hast."

Negan wusste nicht, wie er darauf jetzt reagieren sollte. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass Simon Ressentiments gegen ihn hegen könnte. Machthunger war eine Sache, aber das hier. … _Wenn du wüsstest was er alles getan hat, wofür ich ihn viel zu billig habe davon kommen lassen, würdest du das nicht sagen. Simon war immer zu schlau um die Regeln offen zu brechen. Er hat nur immer über die Stränge geschlagen, wenn ich ihm keine Anweisungen erteilt habe, die deutlich genug waren. Deswegen besitzt er noch alle seine Körperteile._

Würde Simon ihn wirklich im Stich lassen? Doch nicht, wenn eine offizielle Forderung an ihn gestellt werden würde, oder?

Rick wirkte nachdenklich. In diesem Moment kam Owen der Wolf in den Schuppen gestolpert. „Wieso lebt der immer noch?!", beschwerte er sich und deutete anklagend auf Negan, „War nicht der ganze Sinn von all dem ihn umzubringen?!"

So viel Aufmerksamkeit wäre unter anderen Umständen schmeichelhaft gewesen. Nicht nur einer sondern gleich zwei Omegas wollten seinen Kopf an ihre Wand hängen. Wenn er nicht gerade ihr gefesselter Gefangener wäre, hätte er das amüsant gefunden.

„Der Sinn von all dem war uns von der Herrschaft der Erlöser zu befreien", korrigierte Rick den anderen Omega, „Negans Tod ist nur ein Bonus. Einen, den wir noch nicht einlösen können, vielleicht brauchen wir ihn noch. Als Druckmittel gegen die anderen."

Owen schnaubte. „Der da ist nicht wie ihr", meinte er und zog eine Grimasse, „Er ist wie ein Wolf, der sich in einen Knochen verbissen hat. Den er nicht mehr vorhat loszulassen, unter keinen Umständen. Dieser Knochen seid ihr. Er wird euch nicht aufgeben, nicht freilassen, unter keinen Umständen. Selbst, wenn seine Leute dem zustimmen, sobald ihr ihn freilässt geht alles wieder von Vorne los!" Mhm, wie es aussah hatte der kleine schlaue Wolf ihn durchschaut. „Ihr solltet ihn einfach töten und mit seinen Stellvertreter direkt verhandeln", schloss Owen.

Negan schüttelte enthusiastisch den Kopf. Er hielt das für eine ganz schlechte Idee. Rick maß ihn zweifelnd. „Wenn Negan der Kleister ist, der die Erlöser zusammenhält - und davon gehen wir doch alle aus, oder? – dann ist er das Einzige, das allen von ihnen wichtig genug sein dürfte um sich auf Verhandlungen einzulassen", meinte er dann langsam, „Es wäre also ein Fehler ihn zu töten."

„Der Plan war ihn zu töten und dann noch einmal gegen die führerlosen Erlöser loszuschlagen und ihnen ein Ende zu bereiten!", bellte Owen. Das war ein guter Plan, das musste Negan ihnen lassen, wunderschön kompromisslos. „Was ist daraus geworden?! Wann genau hast du deine Meinung geändert?!"

„Sieh dich doch um!", schrie Rick zurück, „Wir haben Leute verloren! Unsere Heimat! Wenn dieser Krieg weitergeht, dann werden wir noch mehr verlieren! Wir können nicht noch mehr verlieren! Nicht, wenn es nicht sein muss!"

„Der hier hat deine Heimat zerstört! Deine Leute umgebracht! Töte ihn und zeige Stärke damit!", forderte Owen, „Sei ein Alpha, Rick Grimes! Man tötet den Anführer des feindlichen Rudels und so viele weitere von ihnen, wie notwendig ist, bis sich alle unterwerfen! So war es schon immer! So funktioniert es! Das weißt du!"

„Ich bin aber kein Alpha! Ich bin kein verdammter Mörder! Ich bin kein Serienkiller, der jeden umbringt, der ihm Unrecht getan hat!", explodierte Rick, „Wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann wird Negan vielleicht hingerichtet. Oder auch nicht. Aber ich werde es nicht zur Bedingung für unsere Freiheit machen! Die einzige Bedingung für unsere Freiheit ist unsere Freiheit! Manche Dinge sind wichtiger als Rache!"

Owen schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Shane schwieg. Negan hatte gegen seinen Willen Mitleid mit Rick. _Armer kleiner Omega, genau das ist doch der Punkt, der Grund warum Omegas keine Anführer sein sollten. Sie sollten das nicht schultern müssen, diese Bürde war nie für sie bestimmt, sondern für diejenigen, die dazu gemacht sind, sie zu tragen. _Er durfte allerdings nicht vergessen, dass der arme kleine Omega gerade die absolute Entscheidungsvollmacht über sein Leben und Sterben besaß.

Rick atmete tief durch. „Menschen wie Negan", sagte er dann leiser, „schaffen es über kurz oder lang sowieso sich selbst umzubringen. Er wird bekommen, was er verdient hat, da kannst du dir sicher sein. Sein Ende steht schon lange fest. Für uns ist er Moment aber lebendig nützlicher. Ob es uns gefällt oder nicht."

_Du mich auch, Rick Grimes, du mich auch, _dachte Negan grimmig. Aber zumindest war er noch nicht tot. Und er hatte auch nicht vor es in naher Zukunft dazu kommen zu lassen, dass sich das änderte.

* * *

_A/N: Mhm, wie nett ein Morgan/Owen Meet-Cute, und eine Menge weniger nettes Zeug. ;-)_

_Oh, Negan, hast du Staffel 8 nicht gesehen? Simon ist nicht dein Freund!_

_Reviews?_


	14. Rollenwechsel

**Rollenwechsel**

* * *

**I.**

Nachdem Rick überaus schlecht auf die Rolle, die Nicholas bei Noahs Ableben gespielt hatte, reagiert hatte, zögerte Glenn zunächst die trauernde Deanna über alles zu informieren. Und dann hatten sie auf einmal ganz andere Probleme, da Rick Pete Anderson angegriffen hatte. Alles in allem waren sie so mit Rick beschäftigt, dass Glenn vollkommen auf Nicholas vergas. Was ein Fehler war, da Nicholas seinerseits Glenns Drohung offenbar nicht vergessen hatte. Und beschloss Glenn umzubringen, wie es schien bzw. ihn von Beißern umbringen zu lassen, damit er sich nicht selbst die Hände schmutzig machen musste.

Anstatt Rick bei seiner Anhörung beizustehen, anstatt bei Maggie sein zu können, musste Glenn sich stattdessen wieder einmal gegen einen verrückten Alpha verteidigen, der ihn ans Leben wollte. Hörte das denn niemals auf?! Sollten sie in Alexandria nicht endlich sicher sein? In diesem Moment verstand Glenn, warum Rick sich so sehr vor Pete Anderson fürchtete, weil er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren konnte, dass es niemals aufhörte. Dass jeder Alpha, den er traf, ihm Dinge antun wollte. Und dieser Gedanke weckte Wut in Glenn, zum ersten Mal vielleicht seit … nun vielleicht sogar seit immer. Er hatte nicht einmal auf das Ende der Welt mit Wut reagiert, eher mit Erstaunen und Ungläubigkeit. Ja, die Beißer in Hershels Scheune und das schizophrene Verhalten von Maggie damals auf der Greene-Farm, die hatten ihn geärgert, aber selbst seine verwirrte Aufregung von damals war nichts gegen die Wut gewesen, die ihn jetzt heimsuchte, war nichts gegen den gerechten Zorn gewesen, der ihn nun erfüllte.

Und so stürzte er sich auf Nicholas, den Alpha, der Noah getötet hatte, der Aiden getötet hatte, der nun versuchte ihn zu töten, und er schlug auf ihn ein, zwang ihn in die Knie, und war bereit ihm dieses Leben, das er nicht verdient hatte, zu nehmen, doch dann … blickte er in das Gesicht des Alphas, der unter ihm lag, und erkannte darin Tränen und Verzweiflung und … auf einmal konnte er es nicht mehr tun.

Nicholas war wie ein Kind, das etwas Falsches getan hatte und das auch wusste und jetzt alles versuchte um das vor seinen Eltern zu verbergen. Wenn er ihn ernsthaft hätte umbringen wollen, dann wäre Glenn jetzt tot, das wusste er. Letztlich war Nicholas ein Alpha und Glenn ein Omega, im Grunde hätte er keine Chance, wenn ihm der andere wirklich schaden würde wollen.

„Es tut mir leid", weinte der Alpha, „Es tut mir leid, Glenn. Wirst du mich jetzt umbringen?"

„Das sollte ich", meinte Glenn, und der Alpha nickte zustimmend. „Aber so bin ich nicht", schloss Glenn, stand auf und hielt dem Alpha seine Hand hin um ihn auf die Füße zu helfen. „So will ich nicht sein. Und du solltest auch nicht so sein. Du solltest besser sein."

Nicholas kam wieder auf die Füße und nickte betrübt. „Ich wollte nur … ich kann nur nicht … Ich kann nicht verbannt werden, Glenn, ich würde das nicht überleben, verstehst du? Du hast mich doch gesehen. Ich habe Panik bekommen und deswegen sind Noah und Aiden gestorben! Ich … ich bin eine schlechte Entschuldigung für einen Alpha", erklärte er, „Nichts kann ich richtig machen. Nichts."

„Doch. Du kannst lernen es besser zu machen", meinte Glenn, „Ich bring es dir bei. Ich werde Deanna nichts erzählen. Wir vergessen einfach was vorgefallen ist, okay? Und fangen neu an. Ich helfe dir. Bring dir bei, was du wissen musst."

Nichoals musterte ihn ungläubig. „Ehrlich? Das würdest du tun? Nach allem, was passiert ist?", vergewisserte er sich.

Glenn zuckte die Schultern. „Nichts davon war okay, aber das weißt du auch. Wie gesagt, vergessen wir es. Komm, wir müssen nach Alexandria zurück. Rick braucht mich jetzt", meinte er.

„Du denkst immer zuerst an die anderen, nicht wahr? Niemals an dich", stellte Nicholas fest und musterte ihn mit diesem Blick, der Glenn noch nie behagt hatte.

„Maggie und ich wollen auch in Alexandria bleiben, ich bin nicht so selbstlos wie du denkst", wehrte Glenn ab, „Kannst du gehen?"

Sie platzten verspätet in die Anhörung hinein, kamen aber noch rechtzeitig genug um die Highlights mitzubekommen. Nach dem, was mit Pete passiert war, war es offensichtlich, dass Nicholas erneut in Panik geriet. Seine Angst war nicht zu überriechen. Glenn tat was er konnte um jeden erneuten Konflikt zu vermeiden – er erwähnte mit keinem Wort, was wirklich passiert war, stellte sich schützend vor Nicholas um Rick deutlich zu signalisieren, dass er nicht daneben stehen würde, wenn er beschloss den Alpha zu disziplinieren. Es schien zu wirken. Rick schien zu spüren, dass Glenn etwas vor ihm verbarg, akzeptierte aber dessen Entscheidung Nicholas zu beschützen und ließ das Thema ruhen.

Zumindest war Deanna jetzt auf ihrer Seite und niemand mehr in akuter Gefahr aus Alexandria verbannt zu werden. Oder getötet zu werden. Zumindest hoffentlich.

„Wir haben unseren Wunsch erfüllt bekommen. Wir dürfen hier bleiben", meinte Maggie später zu ihm, „Endlich sind wir sicher." Glenn hoffte, dass sie damit auch wirklich recht hatte.

Am nächsten Tag wollte Nicholas unter vier Augen mit ihm sprechen. Ein Teil von Glenn war misstrauisch. Was wenn das ein weiterer Mordanschlag war? Er wollte glauben, dass Nicholas seine Verzweiflung überwunden hatte und ihm jetzt vertraute, aber ein kleiner Teil von ihm blieb misstrauisch. Und dieser kleine Teil war neu, vorher noch nicht da gewesen. Und Glenn hasste die Existenz dieses kleinen Teils. Trotzdem ging er mit Nichols zu dessen Haus. Wenn man seine Leiche hier fand, würde zumindest jeder wissen, wer ihn auf den Gewissen hatte. Aber er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Nicholas ihn bei sich zuhause etwas antun würde.

„Ich wollte mich für alles bedanken, was du für mich getan hast, Glenn", erklärte ihm der Alpha ernst, nachdem er Glenn in seiner Küche mit Cola und Chips bewirtet hatte, „Und dir sagen, wie sehr ich das zu schätzen weiß. Und dir versichern, dass ich bereit bin alles zu tun um mich zu revanchieren."

„Das ist wirklich nicht notwendig, ich…", begann Glenn, aber Nicholas kniete sich vor ihn hin und nahm seine Hand in seine. Glenn verstummte und errötete etwas. „Was immer du brauchst, was immer du willst, du hast es", versicherte ihm Nicholas ernst.

„Ich … ich habe Maggie", stotterte Glenn.

„Ich weiß. Ich fordere nichts", sagte Nicholas, „Ich biete nur. Ich bin dein Alpha, wenn du das willst."

Glenn fühlte sich von dieser Situation mit einem Schlag ein wenig überfordert. Er war sein Leben lang alleine gewesen, hatte nie ein Rudel gehabt, oder irgendeine Art von tieferer Beziehung, und nun hatte er ein Rudel, eine Gefährtin, und jetzt auf einmal einen Alpha? Was sollte er mit ihm tun?

Jeder kannte das alte Bild des Alphas, der vor einen Omega kniete. Keiner tat das mehr, hatte es nicht mehr getan, nicht wirklich. Aber jeder wusste, was das bedeutete. Absolute Loyalität, absolute Treue. Dass jedes Wort, das der Alpha in dieser Position sagte, ein Versprechen war, das er niemals brechen würde. _Ich kann das doch nicht annehmen, oder? _Aber die alten Regeln galten nicht mehr. Es galten neue, oder die noch älteren. Konnte er es sich wirklich leisten ein metaphorisches Schwert, das ihm angeboten wurde, abzulehnen, selbst wenn es von jemanden stammte, der kaum sich selbst am Leben erhalten konnte? Und wäre das nicht absolut unhöflich und verletzend? _Das hier soll unsere Heimat sein, oder nicht? Ich muss ja nichts fordern, ich kann ja nur Pro-Forma annehmen._

„Ähm, okay", meinte er also, „Ich – ehm – nehme dieses Angebot an. Falls ich irgendeinmal etwas brauchen sollte, dann sage ich es dir. Bis dahin … könnten wir ja einfach Freunde sein. Was sagst du dazu?"

Nicholas nickte zustimmend. Gab ihm dann aber trotzdem einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Hand, bevor er sich wieder erhob und die Hand losließ. „Also, Freund", meinte er dann, „Wie genau überlebt man dort draußen? Was ist der Trick?"

_Wenn es einen Trick gäbe, dann wären Noah, Tyreese, Beth, Bob, und all die anderen immer noch hier, _hätte Glenn gerne gesagt, doch er sagt es nicht, stattdessen meinte er: „Nun, das Wichtigste ist es immer seine Umgebung im Auge zu behalten." Eigentlich hätte er sagen sollen immer einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, doch er wollte Nicholas nicht das Gefühl geben, dass er Salz in seine Wunden streuen würde, und außerdem fühlte sich sein eigener Kopf im Moment alles andere als kühl an.

Als Nicholas sich freiwillig meldete um bei Bau der Mauer zu helfen, war Glenn nicht erfreut. „Ich weiß, dass du unbedingt helfen willst, aber du bist noch nicht soweit", meinte er zum Alpha, „Bald wirst du es sein, und dann gehen wir beide gemeinsam nach draußen. Das verspreche ich, aber das hier. Lass das hier andere machen. Deswegen wird dich keiner für feige halten."

Nicholas wirkte enttäuscht, nickte aber. „Wenn du das für besser hältst…." Glenn wollte aber auch nicht, dass der Alpha seine Freiwilligenmeldung nur deswegen zurückzog, weil Glenn es ihm vorschrieb, aber er wusste nicht, wie er das ausdrücken sollte. Diese ganze „Ich bin dein Alpha"-Sache verwirrte ihn zutiefst, weil er keinen Sklaven wollte, aber schon Maggie hatte und … nun, er war noch nie einer von denen gewesen, die mehrgleisig fuhren.

„Wie ist das, wenn mehrere Partner hat?", wandte er sich also an Abraham, also sie einmal zwischendurch Zeit für einen kurzen Plausch fanden.

„Besser als nur einen zu haben, soviel steht fest. Es ist immer jemand für einen da. Und Triaden-Sex ist der Beste", meinte Abraham und zwinkerte ihm zu, „Wer auch immer auf die Idee kam, dass man nur einen Partner haben sollte, hatte vermutlich niemals mehr als einen. Wieso? Ist dir und Maggie jemand ins Auge gestochen?"

„Na ja. Das ist ja der Punkt", meinte Glenn langsam.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Dir ist jemand ins Auge gestochen, aber ihr nicht", stellte Abraham fest, „Ja dieses Problem … ist mir bekannt."

„Und wie löst man es?", wollte Glenn wissen.

Abraham antwortete einen Moment lang nicht. „Weißt du", meinte er dann, „Es gibt zwei Typen von Menschen, die einen sind die, die exklusive Partnerschaften wollen, und die anderen die, die es bevorzugen mehrere Partner zu haben, sich nicht festlegen wollen. Wenn man zum ersten Typ gehört und jemanden kennenlernt, den der Partner nicht so toll findet, dann stürzt einen das schon mal in einen Konflikt. Dann muss man eben Kompromisse schließen oder herausfinden, worauf man am Ehesten verzichten kann. Hast du über all das schon mit Maggie gesprochen?"

Glenn schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre im Augenblick kein guter Zeitpunkt", gab er zu.

„Warum das denn? Ihr scheint doch ein Herz und eine Seele zu sein! Ist Maggie so uneinsichtig? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Oder…." Abraham verstummte und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Seid ihr euch sicher? Man riecht noch nichts", wollte er dann wissen.

„Sicher sind wir uns nicht", gab Glenn zu, „Aber wir wollten es so gerne. Und jetzt … ist auf einmal alles so verwirrend. Ich … ich wollte nie…. Maggie ist mir genug, ich liebe sie, wirklich. Das kannst du mir glauben. Ich muss einfach … lernen zu verzichten. Damit klarzukommen ohne … Ach, ich weiß auch nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt auch platonische Beziehungen, nicht wahr? Ich meine, ich muss einfach nur herausfinden, wie diese spezielle funktionieren sollte."

„Ja", meinte Abraham leise, „Es gibt auch platonische Beziehungen." Er wirkte fast so, als würde ihn dieser Gedanke traurig stimmen. Dann aber lächelte er. „Nun, sieh es positiv, wenn es uns nicht gelingt diese riesige Herde umzuleiten, dann sterben wir sowieso alle bald, dann musst du dir um all diese verwirrenden Dinge keinen Gedanken mehr machen", erklärte der rothaarige Alpha.

Wie hilfreich! Glenn seufzte. „Abraham Ford der Philosoph der Post-Apokalypse", stellte er fest, „kann auch aus der größten Katastrophe etwas Positives herauslesen."

Abraham nickte nur stolz. Sehr hilfreich war dieses Gespräch nicht gewesen. Aber in einem hatte Abraham recht. Die Herde war ein gewichtigeres Problem als seine emotionale Verwirrung. Sobald sie diese losgeworden waren, konnte er sich immer noch mit Nicholas auseinandersetzen. Das dachte er damals zumindest.

* * *

**II.**

Sie kamen nur langsam voran. Das Auto der Erlöser war nicht groß genug um sie alle zu transportieren, deswegen hatten sie es zurückgelassen und waren zu Fuß unterwegs. Mit Kindern und alten Leuten, und nicht zu vergessen ihrem Gefangenen, Negan, Shane wünschte sich wirklich sie hätten ihn einfach umgebracht.

Er würde nie den Moment vergessen, als sich die Türe zu diesem Schuppen vor ihm aufgetan hatte und er gesehen hatte wie Negan Rick nicht nur schon wieder anfasste, sondern auch noch voll brutaler Gewalt in die Knie zwang um wer weiß was mit ihm zu tun. Er hätte ihn schon in diesem Moment am liebsten erschossen, aber Rick war ihm zuvor gekommen, hatte Negan attackiert und in die Ohnmacht befördert. Und dann hatten sie einander angesehen, und erst da war Shane so richtig klar geworden, dass Rick wirklich lebte, dass er immer noch am Leben war. Er hatte seine Waffe sinken lassen, und Rick hatte ihn einen Moment lang angestarrt und war dann auf ihn zugeeilt und hatte ihn umarmt, und Shane hatte ihn an sich gedrückt, hatte sich versichert, dass Omega in seinen Armen noch lebte, und er war sich nicht mehr sicher wer wen geküsst hatte, doch sie küssten sich, und für einen Moment war es wie damals, als Rick zum ersten Mal von den Toten zurückgekehrt war, zum ersten Mal wieder in seinen Armen gelegen hatte und ihn dabei geküsst hatte, es gab nur noch sie beide, sie waren ShaneundRick und einfach glücklich.

Aber dann löste sich Rick von ihm, und hauchte Negan, und kehrte zu dem anderen Alpha zurück, beugte sich über ihn und forderte Shane auf ihm zu helfen den Mann zu fesseln. Shane kam dieser Aufforderung einfach automatisch nach, half Rick, wie er ihn immer geholfen hatte, hielt sich an Ricks Anweisungen wie er sich immer an sie gehalten hatte, er sah darin nichts Besonderes. Nachdem sie mit Negan fertig waren, starrte Rick ihn wieder an, tastete sein Gesicht ab und schien sich noch einmal zu versichern, dass er echt war.

Shane nahm seine Hand und drückte sie, und dann fragte Rick nach den Beißern und ging zum Ausgang des Schuppens um sich umzusehen. Shane folgte ihm und gab eine grobe Zusammenfassung der letzten Ereignisse ab. Erzählte ihm von Owen, und davon, wie sie Andrea und die anderen aus der Kanalisation geholt hatten. „Judith geht es gut. Es geht allen gut", schloss er.

Dann erzählte ihm Rick kurz wie der Angriff verlaufen war, er erwähnte Carl und Maggie, und sprach dann von ihren Verlusten und stolperte beinahe über Erics Namen, als er ihn erwähnte. Der Omega schien den Tränen nahe zu sein, weswegen Shane ihn umarmte und tröstete, und natürlich genau in diesem Moment musste Negan wieder zu sich kommen.

Trotzdem war immer noch alles gut. Rick fragte ihn nach seiner Meinung, hörte ihn an, wog seine Worte ab. Ja, er traf die letzte Entscheidung, aber es war als wäre alles wieder wie früher, als wäre sie wieder Partner. Natürlich konnte es nicht halten. Diese kostbaren Momente im Schuppen, als alles, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, wie weggeblasen zu sein schien, hielten nicht an. Die Realität holte sie wieder ein.

Als sie Alexandria verließen, sah Rick ihn nicht einmal mehr richtig an. Shane verbrachte seine meiste Zeit damit Negan zu bewachen. Er war dafür am besten geeignet, das wusste er. Rick brauchte jetzt Zeit mit Judith, und Andrea musste ihre Leute zusammenhalten und motivieren, während Shane nichts Besseres zu tun hatte als Negan zu hüten. Der Erlöser starrte ihn mit wütenden Augen an, und Shane wusste, was er von ihm hielt, dass er ihn für einen Verräter hielt, doch das war ihm gleich. Ihn kümmerte nur, was Rick von ihm hielt, und das wusste er im Moment so überhaupt nicht.

Rick hatte sich von ihm zurückgezogen, vielleicht um fair zu sein eher nur vor Negan, aber es lief auf das Gleiche hinaus. Er sprach nicht mehr mit Shane, der keine Ahnung hatte, was in Ricks Kopf vorging. War Rick wütend auf ihn, weil er zum Gefangenen der Erlöser geworden war? Sollte ihm das nicht deutlich sagen, wem Shanes Loyalität galt?

Irgendwann setzte sich Andrea während einer Marschpause zu ihm. Negan „Mmmo"te sie durch seinen Knebel hinweg an, doch sie ignorierte ihn. „Ich habe Rick erzählt, wie bemüht du warst", meinte sie, „Ihm gesagt, dass du dich für uns geopfert hast. Ich bin mir sicher, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich alles wieder einrenkt." Offenbar hatte Shanes tiefe Verzweiflung ihre Wellen bis zu ihr hinüber geschlagen. Oder sie war der Meinung sie hätten Streit und versuchte zu vermitteln, wie es nun mal die Beta-Art war. Beide Varianten waren nicht besonders erstrebenswert.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich bin mir im Moment nicht einmal sicher, was ich eigentlich getan habe. Ob ich etwas getan habe. Oder ob er nur … Abstand braucht", erwiderte Shane, der die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Negan ihren Gespräch zuhörte, versuchte zu ignorieren so gut er konnte. Was gar nicht so einfach war, trotz Knebel, er wusste, dass der Bastard jedes Wort hörte, und das störte ihn ungemein.

„Rick hat einige Zeit in der Gewalt eines gewalttätigen Alphas hinter sich", sagte Andrea.

„Mumpf!", protestierte Negan lautstark. Keiner achtete auf ihn.

„Nachdem du fort warst … bevor wir nach Alexandria gekommen sind … sind wir ein paar von dieser Sorte begegnet. Ist Rick ein paar von dieser Sorte begegnet. Das alles hat alte Wunden aufgerissen. Ich bin sicher, dass er dich nicht mit denen gleich setzt, aber … er braucht ein wenig Zeit alles zu verarbeiten und für sich zu sortieren. Das ist vermutlich alles", meinte Andrea, „Versuch es nicht auf dich zu beziehen."

Es war schwer das nicht zu tun. Immerhin stand er selbst auf der Liste der gewalttätigen Alphas, mit denen Rick es in der Vergangenheit zu tun gehabt hatte. Shane starrte in Ricks Richtung, sah wie dieser Judith, die auf seinem Schoss saß, etwas zuflüsterte und dann zu ihnen herüber blickte. Seine Miene spiegelte kurz den Ansatz eines Lächelns wieder, doch dann verfinsterte sich seine Gesicht wieder. _Es ist wegen Negan, nicht wegen dir, _rief sich Shane in Erinnerung, aber er wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich glauben konnte.

Es war schlimmer zu wissen, was er verloren hatte, nun da er es für wenige Momente wieder zurückgehabt hatte. _Aber was kann ich tun um es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen? Was kann ich denn noch tun? _Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Hab einen Moment lang ein Auge auf Negan", bat er Andrea und marschierte dann hinüber zu Rick und Judith.

Rick blickte zu ihm auf und warf dann Judith einen fragenden Blick zu. „Willst zu du deinem Papa?", erkundigte er sich bei dem kleinen Mädchen, das aber den Kopf schüttelte. „Ist schon okay", versicherte Shane den beiden, „Ich wollte sowieso mit dir sprechen, Rick."

„Okay…." Rick blickte sich suchend um und winkte dann Enid herbei, der er seine Tochter übergab. „Spiel ein bisschen mit Enid, während dein Papa und ich miteinander sprechen, ja?" Judith gab ein wenig begeistertes und ganz und gar nicht höfliches Geräusch von sich. Offenbar machte sie gerade eine schwierige Phase durch. Shane konnte sich gut vorstellen warum. Sie hatte ihr Zuhause hinter sich lassen müssen, wurde wild durch die Gegend geschleppt, und der Stress unter dem ihre Familie stand konnte ihr auch nicht entgehen.

„Sie wird langsam frech. Früher war sie immer so schüchtern mir gegenüber", stellte Shane fest und blickte Enid hinterher, die mit seiner Tochter verschwand.

Rick hatte offenbar keine Geduld für Smalltalk übrig, denn er meinte: „Du wolltest reden. Also rede." Er stand auf, wohl damit er neben Shane nicht so klein und hilflos wirkte. Vielleicht hatte Andrea ja doch recht, vielleicht war Rick im Moment einfach nur so tief verstört, dass ihm die Gegenwart von jedem Alpha, egal um wen es sich handelte, unangenehm war. _Und dass Negan wenige Meter entfernt dasitzt hilft ihm auch nicht gerade._

„Rick, ich … ich weiß, dass die Dinge im Moment zwischen uns nicht gerade einfach sind, aber….", begann Shane, doch Rick unterbrach ihn. „Wir haben wirklich keine Zeit für was auch immer das hier werden soll. Wir sind im Krieg", erinnerte er den Alpha hart.

„Das weiß ich doch, aber hierfür muss Zeit sein", beharrte Shane, „Rick, ich…." Doch der Omega wandte sich von ihm ab und starrte demonstrativ in die andere Richtung.

_Okay, du willst es nicht anders. Du lässt mir keine Wahl. _Shane atmete tief durch, rief sich in Erinnerung, dass das hier Rick war, sein Rick, der ihm niemals etwas antun würde, zumindest nichts, was er nicht tausendfach stärker verdient hätte, und dann ging er neben dem Omega in die Knie. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich mich entscheiden muss, wem meine Loyalität gilt. Und ich dachte wirklich, du hättest es verstanden, würdest es mir glauben, aber bitte: Sie gilt dir. Nur dir. Verstehst du das, Rick? Du bist der Alpha. Nur du", verkündete er.

„Shane, das ist …." Rick hielt verwirrt inne, sah nach unten, und sah Shane vor sich knien. Und seine Augen weiteren sich. „Was machst du?", presste er dann hervor.

„Was offenbar nötig ist", sagte Shane, „Verzeih mir was unverzeihlich ist, vergib mir was ich gegen dich und die deinen gesündigt habe, dass ich dachte ich müsste anführen, obwohl ich es nicht konnte, dass ich dich behandelt habe wie ein Kind und nicht wie einen Partner, dass ich jedes Versprechen, dass ich dir jemals gegeben habe, gebrochen habe, dass ich dein Gefährtenband beschmutzt habe, dich zurückgelassen habe, als du mich an dringendsten gebraucht hast, wieder und wieder, und dass ich nie gut genug für dich war. Verzeih mir, dass ich dachte ich wüsste besser was gut für dich ist als du, dass ich eine Position angenommen habe, die mich über dich stellt, und dass ich getan habe, was ich für nötig hielt und nicht was du für richtig erachtest hast. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass ich so etwas nie wieder tun werde, nichts davon, aber die Wahrheit ist, ich kann dir nichts versprechen, da ich es nicht weiß. Die Wahrheit ist, dass es Dinge gibt, die ich immer wieder tun würde, weil ich sie für dich getan habe. Weil es nichts gibt, das ich nicht für dich tun würde, und ich weiß, dass du mir das noch weniger verzeihen kannst als alle andere, aber ich schwöre dir, dass ich von jetzt an tun werde, was du mir sagst, wann immer ich kann. Anstelle von dem, was ich für das Beste halte."

Rick starrte ihn fassungslos an. Alle starrten ihn fassungslos an. Inklusive Negan, der gerade eben vermutlich den letzten Funken Respekt vor ihm verloren hatte. Ein Alpha, der kniete, und das nicht vor einem anderen Alpha, sondern vor einem Omega. „Komm hoch, du Narr." Rick zerrte ihn auf die Beine. „Ich brauche keine Unterwerfung. Wann habe ich je Unterwerfung verlangt?!", fuhr ihn der Omega an, „Alles, was ich je wollte, war, dass man mir vertraut! Dass du mir vertraust, dass du darin vertraust, dass ich weiß, was ich tue. Warum vertraust du mir nicht, Shane? Warum traust du mir nichts zu? Ich bin keine fragile Puppe, ich zerbreche nicht unter Druck. Ich weiß was ich tue. Ich wusste es schon immer. Ich brauche einen Schutz nicht, ich kann mich selbst verteidigen. Das konnte ich schon immer. Ich brauche deine Unterstützung. Warum verstehst du das denn nicht?"

„Du hast meine Unterstützung. Warum verstehst du das denn nicht?", gab Shane verzweifelt zurück, „Ich weiß, ich habe Fehler gemacht, aber…"

Rick schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Hör endlich auf dich für alles zu entschuldigen und mach es stattdessen besser!", fuhr er ihn an. Dann fuhr er sich durch sein Haar und schloss leiser: „Mach es einfach besser, okay?"

Shane nickte. „Okay", versprach er, „Ich mach's besser. Ich versuche es zumindest besser zu machen."

Rick nickte nur und sah dann wieder weg. „Ich … ich muss einen Krieg führen, ich kann mir jetzt eine Ablenkungen leisten, verstehst du das? Das ist es doch, was du zu mir gesagt hast, dass du dich nicht ablenken lassen kannst. Nun, ich kann das auch nicht. Wenn du wieder mein Partner sein willst, dann musst du für mich da sein, mich unterstützen, aber im Moment darfst du nichts mir fordern. Ich weiß, dass das unfair ist, besonders nach …. Aber er sitzt dort drüben, und er sieht alles, verstehst du das?", fügte er dann leise hinzu, „Ich kann im Moment nicht schwach sein, nicht abgelenkt. Ich kann dir im Moment nichts geben."

„Ist okay", meinte Shane ebenso leise, „Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du es weißt."

„Glaubt mir", gab Rick leise mit einer Resignation zurück, die Shane beunruhigte, „Ich weiß alles." Und das war das erste Mal, dass Shane sich zu fragen begann, ob Rick nicht vielleicht auch Dinge getan hatte, die er bereute und nicht mehr zurücknehmen konnte und trotzdem immer wieder tun würde, und ob manche davon vielleicht nicht genauso sehr mit ihm zu tun hatten wie Shanes Dinge mit Rick.

Beinahe synchron sahen sie hinüber zu Negan, der mit wissenden Augen hinter Andrea saß und sie beide ansah, als wüsste er alles über sie. Und als würde er sie für alles, was sie waren, verurteilen. Ja, sie hätten ihn definitiv einfach umbringen sollen.

* * *

**III.**

Nach dem Tod ihres Bruders schwebte Sasha irgendwie außerhalb ihres Körpers. Zunächst trauerte sie, dann verdrängte sie es, und dann in Alexandria angekommen brach erst so richtig alles aus ihr heraus. Immer wieder fragte sie sich: „Wieso bin ich hier und nicht er?"

Tyreese war immer der Bessere von ihnen beiden gewesen. Er hatte sie durchgebracht, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie irgendwie überlebten als alles zu Ende ging, hatte sie bis zum Gefängnis gebracht und in Ricks Herz eingenistet. Er hatte ihnen ein Rudel verschafft, eine neue Familie, einen sicheren Hafen. Sasha war die ganze Zeit über nur auch dabei gewesen. Mehr nicht.

Aber sie war immer noch da. Tyreese aber nicht, genauso wenig wie Bob. Bob, der immer an das Gute geglaubt hatte, daran, dass alles wieder besser werden würde. Bob, dessen Ende sie so durcheinander gebracht hatte, dass sie Lamson hatte entkommen lassen und sie sich immer wieder fragte, ob das, was mit Beth passiert war, am Ende nicht doch irgendwie ihre Schuld war. Und kaum hatten sie Bob und Beth beerdigt, mussten sie auch noch Tyreese beerdigen.

Es war mehr als nur Schuldgefühl, das wusste sie, es war das erstickende Gefühl nicht zu wissen, warum man überhaupt weiterlebte. Immerhin gab es doch kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels, denn sie verdiente auch kein Licht. Alexandria würde nicht halten, das wusste sie. Es würde vergehen wie alles andere auch. Und die Blicke, die Abraham ihr zuwarf, die versprachen auch nichts anderes als weiteres Leid in der Zukunft. Wozu sich an jemanden binden, wozu Zuneigung zu jemandem entwickeln, den man am Ende sowieso nur verlieren würde?

Das Leben erschien ihr sinnlos und der Tod als einzige sinnvolle Alternative. Sie begab sich auf die Suche nach Gefahr, konfrontierte Beißer alleine, nur mit einem Messer bewaffnet. Betas, hatte es immer geheißen, wären das ausgeglichene Geschlecht, Sasha fühlte sich alles andere als ausgeglichen. Sie fühlte sich wie jemand, der Krieg gegen sich selbst führte. Die anderen blühten in Alexandria auf, alle außer ihr und vielleicht noch Rick und Andrea.

Ihre Freunde versuchten ihr zu helfen. Andrea, Tara, und Rosita versuchten ihr zu helfen, aber letztlich konnten sie das Gefühl, das Sasha innerlich auffraß, nicht vertreiben. Niemand konnte das. Leben musste man wollen. Schuld musste man sich verzeihen können.

Ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass es nichts und niemanden gab, der ihr hier auf Erden helfen konnte, aber vielleicht konnte Gott ihr helfen. Es kam ihr nur logisch vor sich an Gabriel zu wenden, als sie keinen anderen Ausweg mehr vor sich sah, kein Ende für ihr Leid. Immerhin war er Priester, jemand, der ihr Trost spenden sollte. Nie hätte sie erwartet von ihm all das zu hören zu bekommen, das sie selbst immer über sich selbst geglaubt hatte.

„Du bist kein guter Mensch. Du hättest sterben sollen und nicht Tyreese. Du hast es nicht verdient zu leben. Es nicht verdient, dass man dir hilft. Gott hat sich längenst von dir abgewandt. Hat sich von uns allen abgewandt. Du und die anderen ihr seid eine Gefahr für Alexandria, ihr werdet dieser Gemeinde genauso sehr den Untergang bringen wie allen anderen zuvor ebenfalls", spukte ihr Gabriel entgegen, und dann versuchte er auch noch sie umzubringen.

Das kam nun doch überraschend. Bisher hatten sie den Priester am Leben erhalten, weil er sich selbst nicht am Leben erhalten konnte, und nun griff er sie plötzlich mit der Überzeugung eines verzweifelten Mannes an und schien ihr ernsthaft nach dem Leben zu trachten. So überraschend mit dem Tod konfrontiert zu werden, weckte in ihr ihre Überlebensinstinkte - im Grunde wollte sie nicht sterben, das wurde ihr klar, was sie wollte war einen Grund zu hören, warum sie weiter leben sollte. Einen Grund, der nicht darauf hinauslief: „Weil andere dich brauchen", sondern einen, der ihr etwas anderes als Schmerz und Aufopferung für andere versprach. Doch den würde sie nicht geliefert bekommen, stattdessen wäre der verrückte Priester ihr Ende. Das dachte sie zumindest, bis Andrea wie ein rettender Engel auftauchte und Gabriel mit ihrer Prothese verhaute.

„Was zum Teufel stimmt nicht mit Ihnen?!", fuhr der blonde Beta den Mann an.

„Er … er ist verrückt geworden. Sagt wir bringen allen den Untergang und haben es nicht verdient zu leben", keuchte Sasha, während sie nach Luft rang. Der verrückte Priester hatte versucht sie zu erwürgen – unter anderen.

„Wie es scheint haben wir dabei versagt ihm den Untergang zu bringen", giftete Andrea.

Gabriel kam mühsam wieder auf die Beine und funkelte die beiden Beta-Frauen an. „Das habt ihr doch schon!", warf er ihnen vor, „Ihr habt mich gerettet und hierher gebracht, wo ich jetzt gezwungen bin mit allem zu leben, was ich getan habe! Gezwungen bin zu überleben! Warum habt ihr mich nicht einfach sterben lassen?!"

Sasha und Andrea tauschten einen verwirrten Blick aus - das kam jetzt unerwartet. „Gott hat mich verlassen! Warum auch nicht? Ich bin ein verdammter Feigling! Nicht ihr seid die schlechten Menschen! Ich bin der schlechte Mensch! Ihr mögt vielleicht Leben nehmen, aber ihr rettet auch Leben. Ich hingegen, was ich getan habe ist viel unverzeihlicher! Ich habe andere sterben lassen! Ich habe meine Gemeinde sterben lassen! Vor den Türen der verdammtem Kirche! Ich hätte sie retten können, retten müssen, dazu hätte ich nur die Türen öffnen müssen, aber ich war zu feige dazu! Zu feige dazu!", erklärte Gabriel und begann zu weinen, „Jetzt tötet mich schon endlich und erlöst mich von dieser Schuld!"

„Der Tod ist keine Lösung!", fuhr ihn Sasha an, „Nur das Leben bietet Lösungen!"

Andrea nickte und starrte dann auf ihre Prothese. „Ich dachte irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihr", meinte sie, „Dass sie mir nicht mehr passt. Dass sie sich verändert hat. In Wahrheit war ich es, die sich verändert hat. Terminus hat mich verändert. Was wir mit den Kannibalen gemacht haben. Dort und dann bei der Kirche. Das war nicht mehr ich. Ich mache so etwas nicht. Und diese Prothese, diese Prothese gehörte zu einer Person, die alles tut um andere zu retten, alles versucht um sie zu schonen, doch diese Person war auf einmal verschwunden. Deswegen hat sie mir nicht mehr gepasst. Aber jetzt, jetzt hat dieses verfluchte Ding Sasha gerettet. Jetzt habe ich sie gerettet. Vor …. einem durchgedrehten Priester." Sie lachte auf. „Wir werden Sie nicht töten, denn das wäre eine Belohnung und keine Strafe", beschloss sie, „Ihre Strafe ist es am Leben zu bleiben und mit dem leben zu lernen, was Sie getan haben. Mit allem. Mit der Tatsache, dass sie ihre Gemeinde im Stich gelassen haben, mit der Tatsache, dass Sie versucht haben Sasha umzubringen, und mit der Tatsache, dass Sie Deanna und allen anderen hier hinter unseren Rücken schlechte Dinge über uns gesagt haben! Damit zu leben wird Ihre Buße sein. Zu lernen es besser zu machen wird Ihre Sühne sein. Das würde Gott von Ihnen erwarten."

Gabriel sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Aber wie … wie soll ich mit dem allen leben? Wie nur?!", wollte er wissen.

„So wie wir alle", meinte Andrea, „Jeden Tag unter Tränen und Schmerzen, Schuld und dem Wunsch danach, dass es endlich aufhört. Und dann am nächsten Tag aufs Neue. Komm, Sasha, Rick braucht uns." Sasha nickte, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den verzweifelten Gabriel und folgte Andrea dann.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte Alexandria nicht verdient. Wie sich herausstellt, bin ich nicht die Einzige", meinte Sasha, „Und objektiv betrachtet, ist das, was er getan hat, vielleicht sogar schlimmer als alles, was wir getan haben."

„Was wir getan haben, haben wir getan, weil wir dachten es tun zu müssen. Es mag falsch gewesen sein oder auch nicht, wir wussten es in dem Moment nicht, als wir es taten. Gabriel aber wusste, dass das was er getan hat falsch ist, trotzdem hat er es getan. Ich würde meinen in den meisten moralischen Skalen gewinnt er den Preis der bösesten Person hier", erwiderte Andrea, „Hör zu, ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man einen seiner Geschwister verliert. Nach Amys Tod dachte ich auch, ich wollte sterben. Dann wäre ich beinahe gestorben, und mir wurde klar, dass ich noch nicht aufgegeben habe. Da du nicht bereit warst den guten Pater dein Leben beenden zu lassen, würde ich meinen du hast auch noch nicht aufgegeben. Wenn du etwas suchst wofür es sich zu leben lohnt, wie wäre es mit dem Morgen? Wer weiß, was der nächste Tag bringt, vielleicht nichts was andauert, aber vielleicht etwas, dass dich erfüllt. Auf die eine oder andere Art."

„Ich habe nie gedacht, dass du nicht mehr zu deiner Prothese passt", erwiderte Sasha, „Wenn dann passt sie nicht mehr zu dir. Hat sich vielleicht verzogen. Du weißt schon. In Terminus. Vielleicht solltest du jemanden hier bitten dir eine neue anzufertigen. Jessie Anderson vielleicht."

Andrea drückte ihr die Schulter mit der anderen Hand. „Vielleicht ist Alexandria doch kein so schrecklicher Ort", meinte sie, „Vielleicht sind wir beide hier doch nicht so fehl am Platz, wie wir denken."

Wie sich herausstellte, durften sie sogar bleiben. Deanna hatte sich umentschieden, vergab Rick sogar einen Mord.

Der Morgen brachte nichts besonders gutes, aber auch nichts besonders schlechtes. Doch zum ersten Mal seit langem, sah sie Abrahams Blick und fühlte sich deswegen nicht mehr schuldbewusst sondern gesehen.

Und ja, sie wurde immer noch gebraucht. Eine riesige Herde bedrohte Alexandria. Vielleicht konnte sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen ein wenig beruhigen, wenn sie dabei half diese fortzulocken und so viele Menschenleben retten.

„Meldest du dich freiwillig für diese Sache, weil du immer noch sterben willst?", wollte Abraham von ihr wissen.

„Nein, im Gegenteil", meinte Sasha, „Ich melde mich für diese Sache, weil ich immer noch leben will."

„Gute Antwort", fand der Alpha.

„Ich finde, du solltest mit Rosita sprechen, wenn du mich weiterhin so ansehen willst", meinte Sasha, „Das wäre nur fair."

„Fair", wiederholte Abraham nachdenklich, „Nicht viel im Leben ist fair. Aber vielleicht hast du recht, vielleicht sollte ich zumindest was das angeht fair sein."

Alexandria wirkte schöner auf sie als jemals zuvor. Alles und jeder um sie herum schien aufzublühen. Carol gab es auf sich vollkommen zu verstellen, Rick rasierte sich seinen Bart ab und küsste seinen alten Freund Morgan zum Abschied als sie zur großen Beißer-Umleitungsaktion aufbrachen, Andreas neue Prothese erstrahlte im Sonnenlicht, genau wie sie, während Maggie einfach nur strahlte. _Könnte es sein… _Aber das war ein Gedanke für später.

Tyreese hätte gewollt, dass sie lebte. Dass sie ihr Glück fand. Das wusste sie. Und sie dachte wirklich, dass sie am besten Weg dorthin war. Natürlich musste die nächste Katastrophe genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt über ihre neue Heimat hereinbrechen, während die übernächste Katastrophe ihnen auf der Straße begegnen sollte. Aber das alles konnte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich noch nicht ahnen, obwohl die alte Zynikerin in ihr es besser hätte wissen müssen.

* * *

**IV.**

„Ich denke, dass das ja wohl außer Frage steht", schloss Simon.

„Und warum steht es außer Frage?", erkundigte sich Jed herausfordernd, und Simon unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Natürlich war es einer der Alpha, der aufmuckte.

„Ich bin Negans Stellvertreter, seine rechte Hand", betonte er, „Ich habe das Sagen, wenn er nicht hier ist. Das ist doch wohl klar! Wer sollte es auch sonst haben? Regina hier, die den Außenposten geleitet hat, durch dessen Waffen uns diese Pisser erst angreifen konnten? Oder Gavin, der Beta, der im Königreich nur mal nett nachgefragt hat, ob Ezekiel zu Hause ist und denen einfach geglaubt hat, als sie nein gesagt haben? Nein? Eben."

Regina knurrte leise, und Gavin warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Er ignorierte beide. Sie waren es nicht, die ihm Probleme machen würden, weil sie ihre Stellung alleine der von Negan etablierten Hierarchie verdankten. Wenn sie seine Position in Frage stellen würden, dann würden sie damit auch automatisch ihre in Frage stellen, und das würden sie nicht riskieren. Noch nicht. Jed hingegen, nun der war eine andere Geschichte. Sah hier offenbar seine Chance aufzusteigen. Nachdem sie Dwight, Fat Joey, und vielleicht sogar Arat und Negan verloren hatten, hatte er Blut geleckt.

Wie um Simons Gedanken zu bestätigen, grinste Jed böse und meinte: „Du bist Negans rechte Hand und Stellvertreter, das stimmt. Vorausgesetzt Negan lebt noch. Wenn er tot sein sollte, nun dann sieht die Sache anders aus."

„Und warum bitte sollte die Sache dann anders aussehen?", wollte Simon verärgert wissen.

„Nun, weil du sein ausgewählter Stellvertreter sein magst, aber wir alle Negan sind. Wenn er nicht mehr ist, sollte uns der Stärkste aus unseren Reihen anführen, und wer sagt, dass dieser Stärkste du bist?", erklärte Jed, und Justin und ein paar andere brüllten zustimmend.

Gavin, Laura, und einige andere der Betas schienen langsam nervös zu werden. Regina legte ihre Stirn in Falten, was nie ein gutes Zeichen war. Simon verlangte nach Ruhe.

„Wir befinden uns im Krieg!", erinnerte er alle Anwesenden, „Kriegszeiten sind kein passender Zeitpunkt für Machtumstrukturierungen! Ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass wir nicht wissen, ob Negan tot ist. Soweit wir wissen, könnte er jeden Moment quicklebendig durch die Tore des Sanctuarys marschieren. Und wenn er sein Rudel danach in Chaos vorfinden würde, wäre er nicht erfreut und würde denjenigen, der dafür die Verantwortung trägt, töten. Das wisst ihr." _Und ich würde ihm nur zu gerne dabei helfen, wenn ich euch alle so los werde, _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Hier gab es eindeutig zu viel Konkurrenz um den Posten des Alphas für seinen Geschmack.

„Simon hat recht", verkündete Regina, „Negan würde von uns erwarten, dass wir in seiner Abwesenheit so weiter machen, wie er das angeordnet hat. Mit genau den gleichen Leuten in den gleichen Positionen wie vor seinem Weggang." Natürlich musste sie das sagen, da Negan nichts von dem Überfall auf ihren Außenposten gewusst hatte und sie nun Angst hatte ihren Posten wegen ihrer Unfähigkeit verlieren zu können.

Avery und Jacob nickte zustimmend. Was aber nicht viel zu bedeuten hatte, die beiden waren so verschreckt, dass sie automatisch jedem, der Stärke demonstrierte, zustimmten. Egal unter welchen Umständen.

„Und was genau sind das für ominöse Anweisungen, die Negan gegeben haben soll?", wollte Jed wissen, „Und wann genau soll er die gegeben haben?" Yep, Simon musste definitiv einen Weg finden ihn loszuwerden, er wurde langsam aber sicher lästig.

„Er hat sie uns gegeben, bevor er aufgebrochen ist", erklärte Simon, „Er hat gewisse Aufgaben verteilt und dann die Langzeitstrategie erklärt." Letzteres war eine Lüge, aber das musste Jed nicht wissen.

„Und was ist die Langzeitstrategie?", wollte Jed, der sich inzwischen wohl als Sprecher der unzufriedenen niederrangigeren Meute sah, wissen.

Simon bemühte sich nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. „Na was wohl? Unsere Feinde zu finden und zu töten! Was denkt ihr denn?!", fuhr er Jed an, „Und wenn es uns nicht gelingt sie von selbst zu finden, dann müssen wir sie eben herauslocken. So einfach ist das!"

Gavin warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, den hoffentlich niemand sonst bemerkte. „Negan vertraut mir", fuhr Simon ungerührt vor, „hier alles am Laufen zu halten, bis er zurück ist. Er weiß, dass ich erreichen kann, was er mir aufgetragen hat. Hilltop hat behauptet keinen Anführer zu haben und nichts von ihren verschwundenen Leuten zu wissen, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen. Genauso wenig wie das Königreich. Wir geben ihnen noch ein wenig Zeit von selbst zu uns zu kommen, halten inzwischen die Augen offen, wenn beides nichts bringt, dann üben wir Druck aus. Irgendjemand muss etwas wissen, irgendjemand wird brechen. Und Ezekiel, Rick, und der Anführer von Hilltop? Die werden nicht einfach daneben stehen, wenn wir Druck ausüben. Also gibt es noch Fragen, oder habt ihr jetzt verstanden, worum es geht?!"

Ein Murren ging durch die Menge. „Fürs Erste sind wir zufrieden", meinte Jed dann, „Aber falls Negan nicht bald zurückkommt, müssen gewisse Punkte neu diskutiert werden."

„Ja, ja, und jetzt macht euch an die Arbeit. Stellt Teams zusammen und sucht die Umgebung ab. Eine Armee mit einem riesigen Tiger kann nicht einfach so verschwinden! Und irgendwer soll in Erfahrung bringen, ob diese Müllmenschen was wissen!", schloss Simon die allgemeine Besprechung und sah dann dabei zu wie sich die Masse Erlöser unter ihm auflöste. Dann wandte er sich zu den anderen Lieutnants, die bei ihm auf dem Balkon standen. „Kommt mit." Er hielt kurz inne und musterte dann Avery und Jacob. „Wer von euch beiden hat jetzt eigentlich genau das Sagen in Alexandria, nachdem Shane ein Verräter und Morales nicht mehr ist?"

Jacob war schneller und deutete auf den überfordert wirkenden Avery, der ihm einen anklagenden Blick zuwarf, dann aber den anderen folgte. Regina, Gavin, Laura, und Avery nahmen am Besprechungstisch patz. Simon zögerte nicht lange, sondern setzte sich ans Haupt des Tisches. Auf Negans Platz. _Warum auch nicht? Immerhin bin ich Negan. Heute mehr als jemals zuvor._

„Von Druck ausüben, wie du es nennst, hat Negan nie was gesagt", sagte Gavin sofort.

„Wir müssen vorausplanen, Gavin mein Freund, wenn wir keine Revolution am Hals haben wollen, bevor Negan zurückkommt", belehrte ihn Simon, „Das bedeutet, wir müssen so wirken als wüssten wir, was wir tun. Als hätte Negan uns genaue Anweisungen hinterlassen. Was er hätte tun müssen, findet ihr nicht?" Er musste vorsichtig sein, durfte seine Agenda nicht zu deutlich zeigen. Sonst wäre er zu schnell durchschaut und hätte erst eine Revolution am Hals. Eigentlich war es ein Glück, dass Arat und Fat Joey nicht hier waren. Vor den Betas musste er keine Angst haben, Regina steckte in Schwierigkeiten, und Avery war eine Witzfigur. Wenn er es richtig anstellte, wäre er der Alpha der Erlöser bevor irgendjemand etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Falls Negan wirklich tot war. Wenn er aber noch leben sollte, wäre Simon ebenfalls bald Alpha der Erlöser, wenn Negan nur genug weitere Fehler beging.

_Selbst schuld. Er hätte nie so nachsichtig mit Grimes und den seinen sein sollen. _Simon hatte kein Mitleid mit Negan, ein Alpha, der weich wurde, war ein schwacher Alpha, so einfach war das.

„Denken wir denn, dass er zurückkommt?", erkundigte sich Regina, „Ich meine, lasst uns ehrlich sein, so sehr wir uns wünschen, dass er noch lebt, denkt ihr nicht, er wäre bereits hier, wenn er noch am Leben wäre?"

„Vielleicht hat der Feind ihn gefangen genommen", schlug Gavin vor.

Alle starrten ihn einen Moment lang an. Und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Der war gut, Gavin", meinte Simon und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Gesicht, „Wir sprechen von Negan. Der lässt sich nicht lebend gefangen nehmen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Rick und die anderen ihn töten würden, wenn sie ihn in die Finger bekommen würden. Du weißt doch wie sehr sie ihn hassen."

„Ich meine ja nur", sagte Gavin.

„Du meinst nur was?", bellte Simon.

„Das nicht jeder ist wie wir. Dass sie vielleicht denken, dass Negan ihnen lebend nützlicher sein kann als tot", erklärte Gavin, „Wenn ich an Ezekiels Stelle wäre, dann…"

„Das bist du aber nicht, oder? Ezekiel ist ein Alpha. Zumindest mehr Alpha als du. Und Rick, der hasst Negan abgrundtief. Er würde ihn niemals am Leben lassen", würgte Simon ihn ab, „Nein, entweder er kämpft sich gerade nur mit Lucille bewaffnet alleine zu uns durch. Oder …Oder er ist tot. Aber daran dürfen wir jetzt noch nicht glauben." _Zumindest nicht offiziell._

„Auf jeden Fall müssen wir uns etwas überlegen um die Meute dort draußen beschäftigt zu halten. Irgendwelche Vorschläge? Nein? Nun, ich hätte da schon ein paar Ideen, wie man Druck ausüben könnte", nahm Simon dann den Faden wieder auf und legte den anderen seinen Plan dar. Negan wäre wohl nicht begeistert, aber Negan war nicht hier. Und das war auch gut so.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	15. Instinktive Reaktion

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Erw. und Implikation von diversen sexuellen Kinks_

* * *

**Instinktive Reaktionen**

* * *

**I.**

Morgan hatte eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass Ricks Angebot bei ihm einzuziehen bedeutete, dass er tatsächlich _bei ihm einziehen_ sollte. Beziehungen waren nach dem Ende der althergebrachten Zivilisation wohl schnelllebiger als zuvor, aber trotzdem hätte er nicht erwartet, dass sie so schnelllebig waren. Rick und er waren Freunde, aber wirklich gut kannten sie sich nicht, zumindest nicht mehr. Trotzdem schien einziehen zu bedeuten im gleichen Bett zu schlafen, auch wenn Morgan natürlich ein Gentleman war. Trotzdem sah ihn Carl an jedem neuen Morgen so an, wie man den Alpha der das Bett seines Vaters teilte, wohl ansah. Morgan konnte nicht feststellen, ob der Junge prinzipiell gegen ihn eingenommen war oder er sich einfach nur Sogen um seinen Dad machte. Er selbst versuchte auf jeden Fall höflich zu bleiben, aber ob ihm das Pluspunkte einbrachte, konnte er nicht sagen.

Rick schien seine Gegenwart zumindest gut zu tun. Er rasierte sich, wirkte weniger grimmig, zumindest ein wenig, war aber die meiste Zeit über voll und ganz mit den Nachbesserungen des komplizierten Plans um die Herde aus des Steinbruch wegzulocken beschäftigt. So wie die meisten von ihnen. Irgendwann stellte Morgan die wichtige Frage, nämlich die, welche Rolle Rick ihm bei diesem Plan zugedacht hatte.

„Du musst hierbleiben. Alexandria beschützen, falls etwas schief geht. Ich brauche jemanden hier, den ich vertrauen kann. Carol bleibt ebenfalls", erklärte ihm Rick nach einer kurzen Pause. Wenn er sagte jemand müsste „Alexandria beschützen" meinte er natürlich, dass jemand seine Kinder beschützen musste. Nicht, dass Carl wie jemand wirkte, der Schutz brauchte. Aber zumindest Judith brauchte Schutz, das war klar. Judith war übrigens weit freundlicher zu Morgan als Carl, aber sie wusste auch nicht, was seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Heim zu bedeuten hatte.

Morgan signalisierte Rick, dass er seine Bitte verstanden hatte und ihr nachkommen würde. Rick wirkte daraufhin erleichtert. In der Nacht bevor die Freiwilligen aufbrachen, war Rick offenbar etwas liebesbedürftiger als sonst. Bisher hatten sie einander kaum berührt, abgesehen vielleicht von einem leicht verschämten Gute Nacht-Kuss, heute aber schmiegte sich Rick an ihn, suchte seinen Mund, und war eindeutig auf aktivere Zuneigung aus als bisher. Morgan war sich aber nicht so sicher, ob „treiben wir es jetzt, denn es könnte unsere letzte Chance sein" eine gute Politik fürs Bett wäre. „Hey, hey, langsam, Tiger", bat er den Omega deswegen zwischen ein paar hitzigen Küssen, „Wir können das alles tun, versprochen, aber wir wäre es, wenn wir es tun, nachdem wir die Herde von hier weggelockt haben? Wenn wir wieder sicher sind?"

Rick ließ von ihm ab. Und seufzte. „Du hast recht", räumte er ein, „Ich will nur…" Er verstummte.

„Hey, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt", versicherte ihm Morgan, „Nichts läuft uns davon."

Rick erwiderte nichts, sein Zweifel an dieser Aussage war aber nicht zu übersehen. „Ich hoffe du hast damit recht", meinte er nur, „Ich hoffe, du hast damit recht."

Morgan küsste den Omega zum Abschied und sah dann zu wie die Mehrzahl von Ricks Rudel und ein nicht kleiner Teil von Alexandria aufbrach um die Herde wegzulocken. Der Alpha versuchte seine Sorge zu unterdrücken. _Wenn das schief geht … _Nein, daran wollte er nicht denken. Es würde nicht schief gehen, es würde klappen.

Zuerst schien es auch zu klappen. Doch dann durchbrach der Wagen mit der lautstarken Sirene die Mauern von Alexandria. Was einen nicht zu verachtenden Teil der riesigen Herde zur Stadt anstatt von ihr weglockte. Doch die Toten waren nicht das Schlimmste, was durch die Mauern von Alexandria brach, das Schlimmste waren die Wölfe.

Morgan erlitt fast einen Herzstillstand, als er ersten Eindringlinge mit einem W auf der Stirn erblickte. Es waren nicht nur ein oder zwei, es war eine ganze Meute. Carol war die einzige anderen, die abgesehen von ihm ebenfalls sofort zur Stelle war. „Es sind verdammt viele!", stellte sie fest und umklammerte ihre Waffe fester, „Und sie wissen, was sie tun."

„Sie nennen sich die Wölfe. Und sie sind nicht unterschätzen", warnte sie Morgan, „Sie haben die Beißer als Ablenkung verwendet…."

Morgan und Carol wussten beide, dass Rick in dem Moment, als er die Sirene gehört hatte, zurückhierher aufgebrochen war. Aber er und die meisten anderen waren draußen. Innerhalb der Mauern befanden sich nur wenige von ihnen, und die meisten Waffen waren außerhalb der Mauern. Das hier war eine überaus ernstzunehmende Situation. Gemeinsam schlichen sie durch die Straßen, töteten verwirrte Beißer, und versuchten sich einen Überblick über die Geschehnisse zu verschaffen. Die Wölfe töteten die Bewohner von Alexandria, andere aber nahmen sie gefangen, entweder um sie später zu töten, oder weil sie Dinge mit ihnen vorhatten, über die Morgan nicht nachdenken wollte.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, was sie planen", meinte Carol und musterte Morgan, „Denkst du, du würdest einen guten Gefangenen abgeben?"

Morgan zog eine Grimasse. „Wenn nicht ich, dann wohl keiner", meinte er. Carol malte sich ein blutiges W auf die Stirn, fesselte dann Morgans Hände, und brachte diesen als ihre scheinbare Geisel zu den anderen Gefangenen der Wölfe.

„Guter Fang!", lobte einer der Alpha-Wölfe sie und musterte Morgan anerkennend. Morgan funkelte ihn nur trotzig an, spielte aber die Rolle des Gefangenen brav weiter. Er konnte die Furcht und Verzweiflung der anderen Gefangenen riechen. Es waren Vertreter aller Geschlechter ausgewählt worden, es schien kein erkennbares Muster unter den Gefangenen zu geben; vielleicht suchte sich auch jeder Wolf nur diejenigen aus, die ihm oder ihr persönlich gefielen. Zumindest war bisher niemandem aufgefallen, dass Carol keine von ihnen war. Sie nickte Morgan zu und nutzte ihre Chance und begann die herumstehenden Wölfe zu töten. „Lauf weg!", befahl Morgan den anderen, befreite sich von seinen Fesseln, und griff die übrigen herumstehenden Wölfe ebenfalls an. Seine Gegner schlug er nur nieder, doch Carol kannte weniger Gnade, sie tötete die Wölfe beinhart.

„Das war nicht notwendig", beschwerte sich Morgan, „Du hättest sie nicht töten müssen!"

„Natürlich war es notwendig!", fuhr Carol ihn an, „Sieh dich doch nur um!" Um sie herum herrschte Chaos, schreiende Alexandria-Bewohner flüchteten vor Wölfen und Beißern. „Das hier sind Angreifer, Wölfe, solchen Leuten erweist man keine Gnade!", belehrte Carol ihn.

„Wir haben keine Zeit zu streiten", beschloss Morgan.

„Da hast du recht", meinte Carol, „Ich gehe nach links, du nach rechts." Sie nickten einander zu und teilten sich auf.

Morgan stolperte beinahe über Deannas Sohn Spencer, der sich hinter einem der Autos versteckte, und den er schnell nebenbei vor einem Beißer retten musste. Er nickte Spender aufmunternd zu, holte sich dann seinen Stock, und machte sich auf die Suche nach den restlichen Wölfen. Ein großgewachsener Alpha, dessen W eindeutig in seine Stirn geritzt und nicht nur darauf gemalt war, erblickte ihn, schien in ihm einen passenden Gegner zu sehen und verkündete: „Willst du schnell oder langsam sterben?!"

„Ich habe überhaupt nicht vor zu sterben!", erwiderte Morgan.

„Langsam also", beschloss der Wolf und attackierte Morgan dann mit einer Axt. Morgan wich ohne größere Probleme aus, und entwaffnete seinen langsamen Gegner mittels seinem Stock und ließ ihn K.O. zu Boden gehen.

Dann rannte er weiter. Und stieß beinahe mit einer Gruppe Wölfe zusammen, die sich nahe der Krankenstation herumtrieben. Unter ihnen befand sich der Omega Wolf. „Morgan Jones", stellte er fest, als er Morgan erkannte, „So sehen wir uns wieder."

Morgan schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Wenn du nicht endlich damit aufhörst dieses Leben zu wählen, dann wird es dich früher oder später umbringen", meinte er.

Der Omega Wolf lachte. „Ich habe dieses Leben nicht gewählt, Morgan Jones. Keiner von uns hat das. Es hat uns ausgewählt", meinte er.

„Überlass den hier mir, Owen", forderte der Alpha Wolf an seiner Seite, „Ich habe Lust auf schwarzes Fleisch."

„Nur zu!", forderte Morgan und sah zu wie die anderen beiden Wölfe wegliefen, während sein neuer Gegner sich auf ihn stürzte. Nach wenigen Stockschlägen, hatte er ihn zu Boden geworden und ins Traumland befördert. Das war der Moment, in dem Carol auftauchte und den ohnmächtigen Wolf erschoss. „Was machst du?", beschwerte sich Morgan, „Das hier war mein Gegner! Ich entscheide was mit ihm passiert!"

„Wir können sie nicht am Leben lassen, Morgan!", fuhr ihn Carol an, „Hier sind Kinder. Und alte Leute. Du hast nicht gesehen … du hast nicht gesehen, was die mit Shelly gemacht haben…"

„Wir können sie gefangen nehmen", beharrte Morgan.

„Und was tun? Sie wissen, wo wir leben. Wer wir sind. Wir könnten sie nie mehr gehen lassen. Wir müssten sie sowieso umbringen. Rick würde sie hinrichten lassen, das weißt du! Wozu es nicht gleich zu Ende bringen?!", wollte sie wütend wissen.

„Weil wir nicht sind wie die!", brüllte Morgan sie an.

„Jedes Mal, wenn du einen von denen nicht tötest, riskierst du eines unserer Leben!", brüllte Carol zurück.

Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sind immer noch welche hier", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Wir müssen sie finden."

„Ja, das müssen wir", bestätigte Carol, „Wir müssen sie finden und töten!"

Wütend trennten sie sich wieder voneinander. Morgan versuchte nicht an das zu denken, was Carol gesagt hatte. Er folgte einem ganz speziellen Geruch, der ihn direkt in eines der Häuser führte. Es dachte, es war das Haus der Millers, aber vielleicht irrte er sich ja auch. Mitten in deren Badezimmer stand er, der Omega Wolf, Owen. Der wirbelte zu ihm herum, kaum dass er ihn erblickte.

„Hast du die Bewohner dieses Hauses getötet?", wollte Morgan wissen.

„Es war niemand da, als ich hereingekommen bin. Aber wenn jemand da gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich sie getötet, ja", erklärte der Omega Wolf, „Und wenn ich das getan hätte, dann wäre das deine Schuld, nicht wahr?" Natürlich wäre es das. Morgan hatte den Wolf verschont, und jetzt waren er und seine Freunde hier, raubten, mordeten, vergewaltigten vermutlich auch noch. Und das alles nur, weil er anders als Carol Gnade kannte.

Morgan musterte den Omega Wolf wütend, und schlug ihm dann mit seinem Stock auf den Kopf, sehr fest. Der Wolf ging zu Boden wie ein Stein. Morgan kontrollierte seinen Puls. Gut, er war noch am Leben. „Wir werden ja sehen, wer von uns sich irrt", murmelte Morgan, packte Owen an den Armen, und zog ihn aus dem Badezimmer. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Carol auch noch diesen seiner Gefangenen tötete. Oh nein, das würde er nicht. Dieser hier gehörte ihm. Und er würde mit ihm verfahren, wie er es für das Besten hielt.

* * *

**II.**

Negan hatte nie vorgehabt lange den Gefangenen zu spielen. Es war allerdings leider auch nicht so einfach zu entkommen. Shane ließ ihn beinahe nie aus den Augen, schien als seine persönliche Mission anzusehen ihn zu bewachen. Was äußerst lästig war.

So wie Negan diese Gruppe, mit der er unterwegs war, einschätzte, gab es nur vier Mitglieder, die eine Gefahr für ihn darstellten, weil sie wussten, was sie taten, und das waren Rick, Shane, die blonde Andrea, und der wilde Owen. Das Mädchen Enid war möglicherweise nicht zu unterschätzen, könnte ihn aber nicht aufhalten, da war er sich sicher, und die dicke Olivia war nicht dumm, aber viel zu verängstigt um effektiv zu sein. Der Rest der Gruppe bestand aus Kindern, Alten, Verletzten und Hausomegas. Er hatte von keinem von ihnen etwas zu befürchten.

Wenn Shane ihn nur für fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen würde, dann wäre alles viel leichter. Die beste Ablenkung für den anderen Alpha stellte Rick dar, aber nach der dramatischen Unterwerfungsszene schienen die beiden wieder einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden zu haben, der hauptsächlich darin bestand, dass einer den anderen immer dann, wenn er gerade nicht hinsah einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zuwarf, sie einander ansonsten ignorierten bis Fragen der Strategie aufkamen, oder sie Klein-Judith dem jeweils anderen übergaben und sich dabei so wenig wie möglich aber gerade genug berührten und einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick austauschten. Zu Beginn war diese Seifenoper ja noch ganz amüsant gewesen, aber langsam wich der Unterhaltungsfaktor und Negan fand diese Pseudo-Professionalität nervig. Ganz klar ehemalige Cop-Partner. Wie sollte er ihnen entkommen, wenn sie nie Fehler machten?

Was er brauchte war einen Komplizen. Jemand, der ihn unwissentlich zur Flucht verhalf. Doch wen nehmen? Die meisten hielten sich von ihm fern. Taten so als wäre er ein gefährliches Tier. _Als wäre ich jemals irgendetwas anderes als zivilisiert zu ihnen gewesen! Der unnatürliche Omega da in ihrer Mitte sollte ihnen mehr Sorgen bereiten! _Doch in besagtem unnatürlichen Omega schienen sie ihren Retter zu sehen. Nicht einmal Rick schien wütend auf ihn zu sein, obwohl seine Taten es doch gewesen waren, die den rothaarigen Alpha das Leben gekostet hatten.

_Wen nehmen, wenn sie sich alle fern halten? Mhm. Ich muss irgendeinen von ihnen zu mir locken. Nur wie? Ach ja, das hier sind vornehmlich Omegas, nicht wahr? Und ich bin ein Alpha. Ein armer verletzter Alpha, der um sein Leben bangt…. _War das eine Rolle, die ihn irgendjemand abnehmen würde? Er bangte zwar tatsächlich um sein Leben, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn das niemand so richtig glauben würde. Immerhin war er vor Alexandria immer der taffe Alpha der Alphas gewesen. Gerade mal Rick und Shane wussten es besser. Und die würden ihn eher umbringen als auf ihn hereinzufallen.

Also musste er klug vorgehen, bedächtig. Vorsichtig. Langsam. So sehr ihm der Gedanke an langsam auch widerstrebte. Er begann mit Jammern. Man würde meinen, dass das unter seine Würde wäre, aber nein, Negan hatte schon vor langer Zeit festgestellt, dass nichts unter seiner Würde war.

„Was?!", fuhr ihn Shane schließlich an.

„Mmsa!", verlangte Negan.

„Weichei", meinte Shane nur dazu, „Du hattest erst welches, von mir bekommst du sicher nicht schon wieder was."

Mit dieser Antwort hatte Negan gerechnet, also jammerte er weiter. Wie vorhergesehen brauchte es nicht lange, bis seine Jammerei auf fruchtbaren Boden fiel. Olivia näherte sich den beiden Alphas mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck. „Was hat er denn? Hat er Schmerzen?", wollte sie von Shane wissen.

„Oh, nein, er jammert nur gerne um mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, das ist alles", meinte Shane nur, „Glaub mir, es geht ihm gut."

Negan verdrehte theatralisch die Augen um anzuzeigen, wie falsch diese Behauptung war, und schenkte Olivia dann seinen besten Hundeblick. „Möglicherweise ist er ja verletzt", schlug Olivia vor, „Vielleicht hat er innere Verletzungen davon getragen."

Shane warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf sie und dann auf Negan. Dann meinte er: „Er hat keine inneren Verletzungen. Er hat nur Durst. Oder behauptet das zumindest."

„Nun, warum geben wir ihm dann nichts zu trinken?", wollte Olivia wissen.

„Das ist der Mann, der Alexandria bombardiert hat", betonte Shane und deutete auf Negan.

„Trotzdem ist es nicht richtig ihn verdursten zu lassen", meinte Olivia, „Er mag ja ein böser Mensch sein, aber er ist immer noch ein Mensch!"

„Er verdurstet nicht, er hatte erst etwas zu trinken", erklärte Shane, doch Negan mumpfte verneinend. Shane warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, den er ignorierte, stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf wie ein Häufchen Elend zu wirken.

„Von mir aus kann er etwas von meiner Ration abhaben", sagte Olivia, „Wenn du ihm nichts geben willst."

Shane schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Von mir aus. Verschwende dein Wasser an ihn, aber hüte dich vor ihm. Und nähere dich ihm niemals alleine", gab er dann nach und beobachtete dann mit Adleraugen, wie Olivia Negan den Knebel aus dem Mund zog und ihm ihre Wasserflasche an den Mund setzte. Negan trank gierig. „Danke, du bist ein Engel", sagte er dann leise zu Olivia, „Shane hier lässt mich nicht mal aufs Klo gehen, geschweige denn, dass er mir Wasser gibt. Von der Genfer Konvention hat er noch nie etwas gehört. Ich verstehe das ja, er denkt ich hätte seinem Omega weh getan, aber das habe ich nicht, ich habe Rick anständig behandelt, dass kann er die bestätigen. Aber so sind Alphas eben." Er seufzte. Olivia wirkte ungläubig, aber Negan kam nicht dazu weiter zu sprechen, da Shane neben ihm auftauchte, verkündete „Das reicht jetzt" und Negan seinen Knebel wieder in den Mund steckte.

Von da und wusste Negan was zu tun war. Ein paar Mal so tun als würde er stolpern, bei jeder Berührung durch Shane übertrieben aufheulen, und jedem, der vorbeiging anzusehen, als würde er im Sterben liegen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du denkst da zu treiben, aber lass mich dir sagen: es funktioniert nicht", meinte Shane unbeeindruckt nach einigen Stunden. Doch da irrte er sich.

Andrea tauchte neben ihnen auf und erklärte, dass sie von jetzt an Negan bewachen würde. „Ist das dein Ernst?", beschwerte sich Shane, „Fallen du und Rick jetzt etwa auch schon auf den da rein?!"

„Natürlich nicht, aber es gab … gewisse Beschwerden über deinen Umgang mit ihm, und sein Verhalten macht die Omegas nervös. Es ihr Instinkt einem Alpha, der leidet, helfen zu wollen, das weißt du doch. Hör mal, wir beide und Rick und der Arsch selbst wissen natürlich, dass du nichts falsch gemacht hast, aber die anderen sind sich dessen nun mal nicht sicher. Ich verspreche dir, dass ihm genau im Auge behalten werde. Wenn er mit seinen Tricks mit mir als Wache weitermacht, dann wird den anderen wenigstens endlich klar, dass er nur schauspielert", meinte sie beruhigend, „Ich werde ihn nicht entkommen lassen. Versprochen. Und dir würde eine Pause auch ganz gut tun. Gönn dir ein wenig Entspannung. Du hast sie nötig."

Shane knurrte leise. „Von mir aus", meinte er und wandte sich dann noch einmal an Negan, „Das werde ich nicht vergessen." Mit diesem Versprechen stapfte er davon. Negan blickte ihm triumphierend hinterher.

Andrea musterte ihn kalt. „Freu dich nicht zu früh, ich bin eine genauso harte Kerkermeisterin wie Shane", meinte sie. Negan deutete eine Verbeugung ein, doch sie ging auf seinen Spott nicht ein.

Natürlich spielte er auch weiterhin sterbender Schwan, wenn auch nicht so auffällig. Nun dachten die meisten nicht mehr, dass er misshandelt wurde, sondern kamen auf die „er muss Schmerzen und/oder innere Verletzungen haben"-Theorie zurück. Das führte zu mehr Pausen und mehr Fragen nach seinem Wohlergehen. Es war eigentlich ganz nett, dass sich zur Abwechslung mal jemand freiwillig um ihn sorgte. Im Sanctuary taten immer nur alle so als ob, diese Menschen hier waren wirklich um sein Wohlergehen besorgt. _Das werde ich nicht vergessen. _Shane Walsh war nicht der einzige Alpha, mit einem guten Gedächtnis.

Trotzdem hätte er vermutlich noch lange weiter schauspielern müssen ohne Erfolg zu erzielen, wenn ihm der Zufall nicht zur Hilfe gekommen wäre, denn Andrea behielt ihn wirklich genauso scharf im Auge wie Shane zuvor. Doch dann kam es zu einem Zwischenfall. Negan wusste nicht was los war, und es interessierte ihn auch nicht, er plante nur es zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Weiter vorne in der Karawane schien es irgendeine Art Aufstand zu geben. „Enid, behalte ihn im Auge, ich bin gleich wieder da", trug Andrea dem Beta-Mädchen auf und eilte dann nach vorne. Ausgerechnet das Mädchen, jemand anderer wäre ihm lieber gewesen. Das durfte ihn aber nicht aufhalten.

Er gab vor zusammenzubrechen und presste seine gefesselten Hände gegen seinen Bauch. „Was treibst du?! Lass das!", forderte Enid und zielte mit ihrer Waffe auf ihn. Sie würde nicht so einfach auf ihn hereinfallen, aber das musste sie gar nicht, sie musste nur einen Fehler machen, und den machte sie als sie einen sehr hübschen rothaarigen weiblichen Omega namens Bobbi zu Negan durch ließ. „Er hat Schmerzen, wir müssen was tun", meinte Bobbi, achtete nicht auf Enids Protest, und zog Negan den Knebel aus dem Mund.

„Diese Schmerzen, ich wollte durchhalten, aber jetzt … ich habe immer noch meinen Blinddarm", keuchte er.

Bobbis Miene spiegelte Bestürzung und sie tastete automatisch nach Negans Bauch. „Du darfst ihn nicht so nahe an dich heran-", begann Enid, aber Negan schlug zu, bevor sie den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte. Er hielt Bobbi im Würgegriff, hatte seine immer noch aneinander gefesselten Armen um ihren Hals gelegt und presste sie nun an seine Brust. „Lass schön die Waffe fallen, Kleines, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich ihr weh tue", drohte er dem Beta-Mädchen.

„Lass sie los, oder ich schieße", gab dieses zurück und zielte mit dem Lauf ihrer Waffe auf seinen Kopf. Negan würgte seine Geisel heftiger. „Bist du schneller als ich?", fragte er drohend.

Enid zögerte, mehr brauchte Negan nicht, der sich ihr inzwischen angenähert hatte und ihr nun gegen das Knie trat. Sie schwankte, er ließ Bobbi los und rannte los, so schnell er konnte. Es war kein sehr eleganter Abgang, aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten wählerisch zu sein. Hauptsache er entkam.

Er hörte Schreie und Schüsse, wurde aber nicht getroffen, und rannte weiter und weiter, immer schneller. Seine Hände waren immer noch mit Draht aneinander gefesselt, aber auch das kümmerte ihn im Moment nicht. Alles, was im Moment zählte, war so schnell und soweit er konnte von seinen Feinden wegzukommen. Also rannte er, was das Zeug hielt. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?

* * *

**III.**

Das Einzige, was Enid zurückgelassen hatte, war ein Zettel mit der Botschaft „Überleb einfach irgendwie". Der Angriff der Wölfe hatte sie offenbar zutiefst erschüttert und nicht nur sie. Es war klar, dass die nicht zufällig genau dann angegriffen hatten, wenn eine riesige Herde von Alexandria weggelockt wurde. Teile dieser Herde belagerten die Mauern der Stadt immer noch. Diejenigen, die ins Innere eingedrungen waren, waren jedoch alle getötet worden, genau wie die Wölfe. Und der Großteil der Herde wurde immer noch von Abraham, Sasha, und Daryl von Alexandria weggelockt.

Doch es waren nicht alle von der Umleitungsmission zurückgekehrt. Viele Bewohner von Alexandria waren gestorben. Und Glenn wurde vermisst. Maggie war außer sich, versuchte sich sogar durch die Kanalisation auf die Suche nach Glenn zu machen, begleitet von Aaron, doch sie musste einsehen, dass es für sie im Moment keine Chance gab die Stadt zu verlassen. In ihrem Zustand sollte sie das auch nicht. Immerhin war sie schwanger.

Das wäre Grund zur Freude, doch ganz Alexandria stand immer noch unter Schock. Das Rudel sorgte sich um Glenn und um Abraham, Sasha, und Daryl. Und Carls Dad war nach wie vor nicht okay. Wenn dann war alles nach dem Angriff der Wölfe noch schlechter geworden.

Zwischendurch hatte Dad vorgegeben, dass es ihm besser ging, hatte er versucht zu sich selbst zurückzufinden, dadurch, dass er anführte, alle anderen hier rettete, aber Carl wusste, dass irgendetwas dort draußen passiert sein musste, das ihn verändert hatte. All die Toten, vielleicht lag es daran. Oder daran, dass Feinde hier in diese sicheren Mauern hinein eingedrungen waren und die Leben von ihm und Judith bedroht hatten, und das während sein Dad selbst irgendwo dort draußen gewesen war.

Keinen von ihnen war etwas passiert. Während Carol und Morgan, Tara und Eugene die meisten Angreifer gestellt hatten, hatte Carl seine Familie, Enid, und die Andersons verteidigt. So gut er konnte. Jessie und Sam warfen ihm bis jetzt bewundernden Blicke zu, während Ron ihn auf ganz andere Art und Weise anblickte, die Carl nicht zu deuten wusste. Überhaupt verstand er Ron nicht, die Hälfte der Zeit über hatte er das Gefühl, dass der andere Junge seinen Dad hasste, die andere Hälfte der Zeit über schien er sich nach Ricks Aufmerksamkeit zu sehnen. Carl nahm an, dass Ron in seinem Dad so eine Art potentiellen Stiefvater sah und daher selbst nicht wusste, was er empfand. Sein Dad war zwar eigentlich mit Morgan zusammen, aber die Dinge liefen nicht so rund, das war unverkennbar, und zwischen ihm und Jessie hatte es vom ersten Moment an eine Art Verbindung gegeben, die niemanden entgangen war, inklusive Rons Vater, und sie alle wussten, wozu das geführt hatte.

Was Rons Beziehung zu Carl anging, so war sich der Junge noch nie sicher gewesen, was da eigentlich vorging. Ron war mit Enid zusammen und hatte das von Anfang an auf typische Alpha-Art klar gemacht, sozusagen sein Revier markiert. „Sie könnte nie mit einem Omega zusammen sein, sie bevorzugt Alphas", hatte Ron Carl großspurig erklärt, und ja, der Junge verstand schon, „halt dich von meiner Freundin fern" war nicht zu überhören.

Aber es gab nicht sehr viele junge Leute in seinem Alter in Alexandria, und Enid hatte etwas an sich, das Carl anzog. „Wir sind nur Freunde", versicherte er Ron immer wieder, aber an manchen Tagen war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie in Wahrheit nicht nicht einmal das waren. Enid war ein Freigeist, kletterte gerne über die Mauern der Gemeinschaft, und war gerne alleine. Ron war ihr nicht abenteuerlich genug, sie bevorzugte es Carl auf ihre Ausflüge mitzunehmen, aber im Grunde ließ sie öfter als einmal durchblicken, dass sie von ihm enttäuscht war, dass sie ihn an ihrer Seite duldete, das aber auch schon wieder alles war. Sie zeigte nicht nur kein romantisches Interesse an ihm, oft sogar gar Interesse in irgendeiner Form. „Wozu auch, wir werden sowieso alle früher oder später sterben", hatte sie gesagt, als sie zu dritt über Zukunftspläne gesprochen hatten. Enid hatte keine. Carl konnte gut verstehen warum, er verstand aber auch, dass es Ron verletzte, dass sie keine schmieden wollte.

Im Gegensatz zu Enid zeigte Ron ein gewisses Interesse an ihm, insofern, dass er ihn andauernd zu beobachten schien. Zunächst hatte Carl gedacht der andere Junge würde ihn im Auge behalten um zu sehen, ob er versuchte ihm Enid auszuspannen, dann hatte er angenommen, dass eine gewisse allgemeine Eifersucht hinter seinem Tun stand, dass er auf all das, was Carl konnte und tat, eifersüchtig war. Also hatte Carl versucht ihm Dinge beizubringen, doch Jessie sah es lieber, wenn Rosita ihren Sohn unterrichtete. Bis zum Angriff der Wölfe hatte niemand der Andersons Carl richtig ernst genommen. Ihn nicht gesehen.

Seit dem waren die Dinge anders. Carl spürte immer noch Rons Hand in seiner. „Komm mit", hatte er gesagt und den anderen Jungen in Sicherheit gebracht, doch dieser hatte ihm seine Hand bei den Anblick von Enid in Carls Haus wieder entwunden und war davon gestürmt und hatte im Anschluss zusammen mit seiner Mutter einen weiteren Wolf in seinem Haus töten müssen. Carl war Ron gefolgt und hatte ihn und den Rest seiner Familie danach mehr oder weniger mit Gewalt hinüber in sein Haus komplimentiert. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Enid schon verschwunden gewesen.

Später hatte Carl Ron Enids Abschiedsbotschaft gezeigt, doch das hatte den anderen Jungen nur noch mehr verärgert. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie gegangen ist! Sie wollte gehen! Ich wollte, dass sie bleibt!", argumentierte Carl, doch Ron hörte ihm nicht zu, sondern stürmte nur wieder davon. Carl war sich nicht sicher, was er von all dem halten sollte. Egal, was er tat, Ron schien ihn zu hassen. Offenbar konnte er nur verlieren.

Das dachte er zumindest, bis er Ron später in seinem Zimmer sitzen saß. „Enid ist weg", stellte der andere Junge fest, „Genau wie Dad. Sie alle sind weg und kommen nicht wieder."

Carl wusste, wie er sich fühlte. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den schrecklichen Tag, an dem er seine Mom verloren hatte, oder an den Tag, an dem Dad ohne Shane zurück zur Farm gekommen war. Und an Beth, Tyreese, Hershel, und all die anderen. Er wurde langsam müde sie zu zählen. War Glenn der neueste Eintrag auf dieser Liste?

Carl setzte sich neben Ron und legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Enid ist weg, aber ich bin noch da", erklärte er. Ron sah ihn an, mit diesem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja, genau", meinte der andere Junge, „du bist noch da."

Carl wollte eigentlich nur einen Freund. Es war Jahre her, dass er das letzte Mal einen Freund gehabt hatte. Von Anfang an hatte er Ron und Enid angesehen und sich gewünscht, dass sie seine Freunde sein könnten. Sie waren beide älter als er, aber doch irgendwie jünger, sie waren unschuldiger, zumindest dachte er das. Er sah sie an und wollte bei ihnen sein, in der Hoffnung, dass er dadurch vielleicht etwas von dem, was er auf den Straßen verloren hatte, zurückgewinnen könnte. Dass er wieder normal werden könnte, zumindest ansatzweise. Aber er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, was Enid und Ron eigentlich von ihm wollten könnten. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass Enid ein Beta war, oder Ron ein Alpha, oder er ein Omega. Sekundäre Geschlechter waren Erwachsenenprobleme, und von denen hatte er sowieso schon genug. Er brauchte nicht noch mehr davon.

Er dachte nicht, dass Ron ständig daran denken könnte, dass er ein Alpha und Carl ein Omega war. Das fand er erst heraus, nachdem die Kirche einstürzte und die Beißer Alexandria überrannten. Er hätte es vorrausehen müssen, aber er tat es einfach nicht. Vielleicht deswegen weil er nicht dachte, dass das, was ihn von den Eroberern und deren Anführer angedroht worden war, von jemanden in Alexandria in seiner eigenen Altersgruppe angedroht werden könnte. Im Grunde war er, wie er feststellte, auf gewisse Weise doch noch überaus unschuldig. Bis er es dann auf einmal nicht mehr war.

* * *

**IV.**

Gefangene Tiere bissen manchmal den Draht, der sie in der Falle festhielt, durch. Negan hatte gerade damit begonnen das zu tun, als er unterbrochen wurde. Er roch einen vertrauten Geruch. _Verdammt, ausgerechnet er! _Er sprang wieder auf um weiter zu fliehen, doch er kam nicht weit. Jemand sprang ihn an und stieß ihn zu Boden, und blieb dann auf ihm liegen.

„Hör mal, Rick, lass uns darüber reden", begann Negan, bevor er feststellte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Anders als sonst hatte Rick ihn zwar zu Boden gestoßen, hatte aber noch nicht damit begonnen zu versuchen ihn umzubringen, was an sich schon verdächtig war, und außerdem roch der Omega viel besser noch als sonst und … schmiegte sich an ihn? Nein, das konnte nicht stimmen, oder?

_Du bist so blöd, lass mal deine Nase checken!, _wies ihn seine innere Stimme zurecht und ja, jetzt erkannte er den süßen Hintergrundgeruch. Offensichtlich war das der Grund für die Aufregung vorhin gewesen, wie ihm erlaubt hatte zu entkommen. Wenn auch nur vorübergehend. „Ehm, Rick?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Kann dich nicht gehen lassen", murmelte Rick, „Muss dich fangen."

„Gratulation, du hast mich", erwiderte Negan, „Was genau hast du jetzt vor mit mir?"

Rick hatte inzwischen aufgehört sich an ihn zu schmiegen und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf Negan und starrte diesen direkt ins Gesicht. Tiefer Kummer spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder, und er schien nachzudenken. Er schwitzte bereits sehr heftig.

„Was wenn …. Was wenn ich dir geben würde, was du willst? Ich weiß, dass du mich willst, wenn auch nicht weil du mich willst, sondern weil es dich erregt, wenn du andere dominieren kannst, aber wenn ich dich mit mir tun lasse, was du willst, lässt du dann das Königreich und Hilltop frei? Vergisst du alles, was war, entlässt sie aus ihrer Tributpflicht, und lässt sie einfach frei sein?", flüsterte Rick dann.

„Und was ist mit Alexandria?", wollte Negan wissen.

„Es gibt kein Alexandria mehr", stellte Rick mit schwerer Stimme fest, „Aber seine Bewohner, mein Rudel …. Sie könnten nach Hilltop und in das Königreich ziehen. Aber wenn du sie nicht gehen lassen willst … Was wenn ich dir nicht nur einmal biete, was wenn ich eine deiner Ehefrauen werde, würdest du dann für sie sorgen … sie beschützen, ohne sie zu zwingen etwas für dich zu tun? Ich würde das tun, würde für dich besorgen, was du willst, solange du nur mein Rudel aufnimmst und sie Erlöser sein lässt anstatt Sklaven, solange du Shane nicht umbringst, würde ich dich heiraten, und du kannst mit mir machen was du willst. Jeden Tag. Aber meine Babies und mein Rudel und mein … und Shane … denen darfst du dann nichts tun." Er schluckte und wandte sein Gesicht ab.

„Das aber ziemlich viel, das du da verlangst, mein Lieber", stellte Negan fest, „Freiheit für alle, aber nicht für dich? Ist es das, ja? Warum willst du unbedingt den Märtyrer spielen? Was wurde aus Tod für Negan und Krieg den Erlösern?"

„Sie sollen nicht sterben. Es dürfen nicht noch mehr Leute sterben. Wenn wir das tun, wenn ich nur mich opfern muss, für sie, dann würde ich es tun. Und du könntest dann auch überleben. Willst du nicht überleben?", flüsterte Rick, „Ich weiß, dass du mich willst. Du kannst mit mir machen was du willst. Alles, was du willst. Nur bitte … bitte tu mir nicht zu sehr weh dabei." Beim letzten Satz zitterte der Omega. „Ich halte es aus, aber ich glaube, dass ich wenn es zu sehr weh tut, nie wieder könnte, weil ich immer Angst hätte, dass es weh tun wird." _Oh Rick. _Negan hätte diesen Alpha oder diese Alphas, die dafür verantwortlich waren, zu gerne aufgesucht und mit Lucille bearbeitet, jetzt sofort.

„Was ist mit Lucille?", wollte er wissen.

„Die bekommst du zurück. Wir haben sie bei uns", sagte Rick, „Alles, was du willst, ich hab es versprochen, oder? Selbst wenn du mit ihr…." Er brach ab und verbarg sein Gesicht an Negans Schulter. „Ich verspreche es", murmelte er undeutlich, „Nur bitte, bitte, schenk mir keine Köpfe mehr."

Negan seufzte. „Keine Sorge, mein Liebster, alles wird gut", versprach er dann, „Wenn wir das machen, dann nicht hier, ja? Hilf mir auf, bist du so gut?" Rick rollte von ihm herunter, kam mühsam auf die Beine, und zog Negan dann ebenfalls hoch. Und lehnte sich an ihn. Er hing sich an den Alpha wie ein kleines Kind an seine Mutter. Negan erinnerte sich an eine besonders schlimme Hitze, als Lucille die ganze Zeit über geweint hatte, ungefähr so wie Rick jetzt, sich an ihn geklammert hatte, und ihn angefleht hatte ihr zu verzeihen, dass sie nicht stark genug war, nicht so stark wie er war. _Was für ein Witz. _Negan war nicht stark, war es nie gewesen. Er hatte beschlossen nie mehr schwach sein, das war ein Unterschied.

Auch jetzt durfte er nicht schwach sein. „Komm mit", meinte er, klemmte sich Ricks Arm zwischen seine Arme und führte den Omega sanft mit sich fort.

„Gehen wir zum Sanctuary?", wollte Rick wissen, „Die anderen … Ich habe gesagt alles, aber ihr seid doch nicht wirklich alle Negan, oder?" _Himmel, für was für ein Monster hältst du mich eigentlich?_

„Nein, das sind wir definitiv nicht. Nur ich bin Negan. Keine Sorge, mein Schatz. Niemand wird dich anrühren. Niemand, außer denen, von denen du angerührt werden willst", versprach Negan, „Hier lang, komm."

Rick stolperte etwas verwirrt neben ihn her. „Alpha", weinte er, „ist es noch weit?"

„Ich hoffe nicht", erwiderte Negan, „Halt noch ein wenig durch. Sei noch ein bisschen länger ein braver Junge, ja? Es ist bald vorbei, versprochen."

Rick schniefte. Negan hielt inne und suchte nach einer Witterung, was schwer war, wenn ein Omega in Hitze direkt neben einem stand. _Bingo. _„Wir sind fast da. Ein bisschen noch", meinte er und zog Rick sanft weiter. Und dann standen sie da. Shane mit wilden Augen, Andrea mit ihrer Waffe, Owen bereit ihm die Kehle aufzureißen.

Rick versteifte sich.

„Hier, ich hab was gefunden, das dir gehört", meinte Negan und übergab Rick an Shane. Dann kniete er sich hin und hob mühsam seine gefesselten Arme hoch. „Ich würde ja die Hände heben, aber das ist im Moment eher schwer", erklärte er.

Andrea verpasste ihm zur Belohnung einen Schlag mit ihrem Gewehr ins Gesicht. Besser gesagt Arats Gewehr. Das würde Negan überall wiedererkennen. „Du verdammter….", begann sie.

„Was? Was? Ich bin hier oder? Ich habe euch den dort zurückgebracht! Ohne ihn anzurühren! Die richtige Reaktion darauf heißt _Danke_ und nicht _Du verdammter_! Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, okay? Natürlich habe ich versucht zu fliehen! Wie hätte ich es nicht versuchen sollen?!", unterbrach sie Negan wütend, „Die meiste Zeit über will Rick mich umbringen!" _Wenn er nicht gerade anbietet mein Sexsklave zu werden damit alle anderen frei sein können._

Shane knurrte ihn an. „Kümmere dich um Rick, Shane", bat Andrea in bestimmenden Tonfall, „Wir kümmer uns um Negan." Der andere Alpha knurrte noch einmal, streichelte dann Rick, der sich verzweifelt an ihm festklammerte, sehr sanft über den Kopf und führte ihn dann mit sich in den hinteren Teil der Wälder fort.

Negan sah zu Owen und Andrea. „Ich nehme an, ich habe jedes Klo- und Wasserprivileg verloren?", vermutete er.

„Ich hole den Knebel", meinte Andrea dazu nur. Während sie wegging, kniete sich Owen vor ihn hin und starrte Negan durchdringend an. „Warum hast du das getan? Warum bist du zurückgekommen?", wollte der Omega von ihm wissen.

„Wie hätte ich das nicht tun können?", war alles, was Negan darauf erwiderte. Wie zum Teufel hätte er das nicht tun können?

* * *

_A/N: Die Aussicht auf allgemeinen Maskenzwang raubt mir den letzten Funken Lebensfreude, der eh noch kaum vorhanden war. Alle anderen werden langsam aber sicher mit ihren normalen Leben wieder beginnen, während ich weniger rausgehen werde als jetzt in den Zeiten, in denen man wenig hätte rausgehen sollen._

_Wozu auch, wenn es nur noch eine ständige Qual sein wird?_

_Damit verdörrt natürlich auch jede Inspiration und Kreativität, aber was soll ich dagegen tun, wenn alle Politiker nur wahnsinnige Möchtegern-Diktatoren sind, die viel zu spät die einfachsten Maßnahmen setzen, die alles, was jetzt ist, hätten verhindern können, wenn sie rechtzeitig gesetzt worden wären und die sich jetzt alle einen runter holen bei den Gedanken daran wie man die Menschen als nächstes am Besten quälen kann, weil sie ja nicht schon genug leiden. Als ob mindestens sechs Monate lang nicht zum Arzt zu können, außer man liegt gerade im Sterben, nicht schon Strafe genug wäre._

_Reviews?_


	16. (Über)leben

**(Über)leben**

* * *

**I.**

Rick konnte Carters Schreie einfach nicht vergessen und auch nicht das, was er getan hatte, um diese zum Verstummen zu bringen. Er sagte sich immer wieder, dass es nötig gewesen, war, aber zugleich erkannte er sich nicht wieder, wenn er sich im Spiegel ansah. Nicht der Bart hatte ihn unkenntlich gemacht, das, was in ihm war, hatte ihn unkenntlich gemacht, und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob es jemals wieder wegbekommen würde. Ob er jetzt nicht für immer der war, der er nun zu sein schien, jemand, der ausgewählte Leben über andere stellte. Jemand, der sein Rudel wichtiger nahm als die Menschen, die genau diesem Rudel geholfen hatten.

Die misstrauischen vorwurfsvollen Blicke von Heath waren berechtigt, Rick verhielt sich genauso wie Shane sich verhalten hatte, als er Otis getötet hatte, und wie Shane damals konnte er nichts wirklich Falsches an seinem Verhalten erkennen. Damals aber hatte er so ein Verhalten als falsch angesehen. Hatte es als Zeichen von Wahnsinn interpretiert. _Heißt das ich bin jetzt auch wahnsinnig?_

Dier Herde umzulenken hatte sich als Katastrophe erwiesen, insofern, dass ein feindliches Rudel diese Aktion ausgenutzt hatte um Alexandria zu überfallen. Sein Rudel hatte das Schlimmste verhindert, doch die Bewohner von Alexandria waren zutiefst verstört. _Vielleicht sind sie dadurch jetzt wenigstens soweit, dass sie besser verstehen, wie diese Welt wirklich ist, und dass wir alles, was wir tun, tun müssen um sie zu schützen. _Zumindest Deanna schien es ein wenig besser zu verstehen. Der Überfall hatte sie schwer erschüttert.

Doch der Überfall hatte sie nicht nur einige Alexandrianer gekostet, er hatte sie möglicherweise auch Glenn gekostet. Er und Nicholas waren von Michonnes Gruppe auf der Flucht von den Beißern getrennt worden und bisher nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Rick fürchtete das Schlimmste, wollte es aber nicht wahr haben. Abraham, Sasha, und Daryl ging es nach ihren längsten Funkmeldungen immer noch gut, sie lockten immer noch die Herde davon, Rick hasste es nicht bei ihnen sein zu können. Er vertraute ihnen natürlich, aber sie sollten sich nicht aufteilen, sie sollten alle zusammen in Sicherheit sein. Das Letzte Mal, als sie sich aufgeteilt hatten, hatte sie Beth gekostet.

„Als die Wölfe uns überfallen haben", erklärte ihm Carol dann auch noch, „hat Morgan nicht getan, was getan werden muss. Er wollte ihre Leben schonen. Du musst mit ihm sprechen, du musst es ihm erklären, Rick."

„Morgan glaubt an zweite Chancen", gab Rick zurück, „Warum sollte ich ihm diesen Glauben nehmen?"

„Er hat uns gefährdet, Rick. Er hat deine Kinder gefährdet. Lass deine Gefühle nicht deinen Verstand trüben, lass das hier nicht zu einer zweiten Shane-Situation werden. Sitz nicht noch einmal daneben, ohne etwas zu tun, bis es zu spät ist", beharrte Carol. Offenbar war das ihre Art ihm zu sagen _Du weißt wirklich wie man sie aussucht, nicht wahr?_

„Ich rede mit Morgan", versprach Rick, obwohl er keine Lust dazu hatte. Er wollte nicht schon wieder streiten, er wollte, dass alles endlich besser wurde, dass sie endlich keine Konflikte mehr ausstehen mussten. Er wollte Glenn zurück, wollte Daryl, Sasha, und Abraham sicher hier wissen. Wollte die Wandelnden Toten, die die Stadt belagerten, los werden.

Doch ihm war keine Ruhe vergönnt. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie hier eingefallen sind. Sie haben meine Fotos von der Gemeinde gefunden", gestand ihm Aaron, der auf ihn wirkte wie ein geschlagener Hund, als ihm das bleichgesichtig anvertraute, „Mir ist nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass die Fotos weg sind. Ich muss sie verloren haben, als wir von Morgan von diesen Angreifern gerettet wurden. Du hast recht. Wir sind nicht überlebensfähig. Wir werden es schaffen uns umzubringen, ich werde es schaffen." Der Omega verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Ich sollte verbannt werden." Er zitterte. Schien auf Strafe zu warten. Auf eine Züchtigung oder Schlimmeres.

_Warum denken nur immer alle, dass ich irgendeine Art Diktator bin, der jeden Fehler bestraft, jeden der anderer Meinung ist niederprügelt, und mich um niemand anderen als mich selbst schere? _Er wollte nicht an Carter denken, daran, wie er ihn getötet hatte. _Er wäre sowieso gestorben, _rief er sich in Erinnerung, _Er hätte noch weitere umgebracht._

„Es ist in Ordnung", meinte Rick rau, „Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, das ist alles. Du konntest nicht wissen, was passiert. Aber vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, warum ich gegen diese Rekrutierungsfahrten bin. Weil wir nicht wissen, wer aller dort draußen ist."

Aaron nickte niedergeschlagen. „Wenn solche Monster dort draußen sind, dann ist es vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn wir sie einstellen", sagte er, „Ich will nicht … ich kann nicht … Ich will das wieder gut machen, Rick."

Rick seufzte. War es etwa seine Aufgabe anderen ihr Gewissen zu erleichtern? Er hatte schon genug mit seinem eigenen zu tun. „Sei in Zukunft einfach vorsichtiger, ja?", meinte er, „Alles andere… Für alles andere wird uns schon etwas einfallen." Im Moment konnte sowieso niemand einfach so die Stadt verlassen. Sie mussten warten bis die Belagerungsbeißer abgezogen waren.

Aaron wirkte immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend. Er wollte sich so gerne nützlich machen, wollte seine Verfehlung wieder gut machen; Rick konnte seinen Drang dazu beinahe körperlich spüren. Doch im Moment konnte er ihm nichts bieten, wollte ihm auch nichts bieten. Die Alexandrianer waren dabei aufzuwachen, zu lernen, erwachsen zu werden. Das war es, was Rick wollte, aber er wusste nicht, ob er die Geduld besaß ihnen dabei zu helfen. Es dauerte zu lange und gefährdete Leben, und wieso war es seine Aufgabe diese Leute zu retten? Ja, sie hatten ihn und die seinen aufgenommen, aber das war auch schon wieder alles. Dafür hatte Rick ihnen die Herde vom Hals geschafft. Reichte das nicht aus um ihnen alles zurückzuzahlen, was sie für ihn und die Seinen getan hatten?

Und jetzt musste er sich auch noch mit Morgan auseinandersetzen. Morgan. Vielleicht war es verfrüht gewesen ihn bei sich einziehen zu lassen. Vielleicht war es verfrüht gewesen ihn hier einfach so aufzunehmen. Aber es war nun mal alles bereits passiert, und Carol erwartete von ihm ein Machtwort sprechen. _Aber das hier ist nicht mit Shane damals zu vergleichen. Morgan gefährdet uns nicht aktiv, oder?_

Rick wusste es nicht. Er konnte es nicht mehr feststellen. Er dachte an Carter, der schrie und so die Toten anlockte, er dachte an den verzweifelten Aaron, dessen harmlos erscheinenden Fotos die Wölfe hierher gelockt hatten, er dachte an Glenn, der nicht hier war, obwohl er hier sein sollte… Wer gefährdete hier wen? Wer stellte eine Gefahr für wen dar? Er konnte es nicht mehr feststellen. Was wenn in Wahrheit er die Gefahr war? Er und Carol und nicht Morgan oder Aaron?

Morgan erwartete ihn im Haus, wo er gerade kochte. „Carol hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist", begann Rick.

„Ich nehme an, sie hat sich über mich beschwert", vermutete Morgan ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Rick fiel wieder ein, was Carol vor einiger Zeit zu ihm gesagt hatte. Darüber, dass Omegas wie sie und er niemals akzeptiert werden würden. _Wenn ich ihm jetzt sage, dass er falsch liegt und Carol richtig, hält er mich dann für einen unnatürlichen Omega? Ändert er dann seine Meinung über mich und darüber, dass ich den richtigen Weg kenne und ihn nur nicht finden kann? Verlässt er mich dann? _„Ich respektiere deine Einstellung, wirklich", sagte er langsam, „Aber wenn ein Feind angreift, dann kann man sich keine Gnade leisten."

„Ist das deine Meinung, ja?", wunderte sich Morgan.

Rick spürte ein Pochen in den Schläfen. „Was dachtest du, dass wir mit ihnen tun sollen? Sie für immer einsperren? Versuchen sie zu rehabilitieren? Was wenn sie entkommen? Weiter töten? Was wenn sie nur vorgeben sich zu ändern? Das waren verwilderte Alphas, Morgan", sagte er ruhig, „Mit verwilderten Alphas kann man nichts anderes tun als sie …"

Morgan drehte sich zu ihm um. „Als sie umzubringen? Wolltest du das sagen? Warum hast du mich dann nicht umgebracht, während ich ein verwilderter Alpha war?", wollte er mit unterdrückter Wut wissen.

„Das war etwas anderes. Du warst nie wie sie. Du warst krank. Und jetzt geht es dir wieder besser. Du bist nicht in fremde Nester eingedrungen und hast ihre Bewohner getötet und versklavt", erwiderte Rick, „Ich sage ja nicht, dass du jeden, den du dort draußen triffst, töten sollst. Oder, dass jeder, der hier lebt und einen Fehler macht, gleich die Höchststrafe erhalten muss. Aber diese Wölfe, die haben sich dafür entschieden als Monster zu leben. Also müssen wir sie auch entsprechend behandeln."

„Wer sagt, dass sie sich dafür entschieden haben? Wer sagt, dass sie nicht ebenfalls einfach nur krank sind? Wer sagt, dass sie sich nicht ändern können?", wollte Morgan eindringlich wissen, „Wer sagt das, Rick?"

Rick rieb sich die Schläfen und ließ sich in den nächstbesten Stuhl beim Küchentisch fallen. „Morgan, wir können nicht bei jedem, der uns angreift, hinterfragen, warum er das tut. Wenn wir das getan hätten, dann wären wir alle schon lange tot", erklärte er müde, „Hör mal, ich will jetzt nicht streiten. Vergiss es einfach. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht verstehst. Ich bitte dich nur niemanden zu gefährden, indem du davon ausgehst, dass jeder zu retten ist. Manche von uns sind es vielleicht nicht." Er spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals und verstummte.

Morgan musterte ihn besorgt, trat dann zu ihm, und kniete sich vor ihn hin. „Was ist dort draußen passiert, Rick?", wollte er dann sanft wissen.

Rick konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Er hatte Angst, dass Morgan ihn dann nicht mehr so ansehen würde wie jetzt sondern anders, auf eine Art und Weise, die er nicht ertragen würde. „Es war … es war schlimm", murmelte er nur.

Morgan drückte ihm das Knie. „Jetzt ist es vorbei. Du bist in Sicherheit. Alles wird wieder gut, ja? Du weißt, dass ich nie etwas tun würde um dich und deine Familie, uns alle hier, zu gefährden, oder?", meinte er sanft.

Rick nickte nur und sah weg. „Wie wäre es, wenn du erst mal was isst und dann…", begann der Alpha.

„Ich hab keine Hunger", unterbrach ihn Rick, „Entschuldige. Ich will nur … ein wenig schlafen. Ist das okay?"

„Klar. Leg dich etwas hin. Schlaf ein wenig. Morgen früh sieht alles besser aus", meinte der Alpha beruhigend. Rick wusste aber, dass es nicht so einfach war. Dass sich nichts auf magische Weise über Nacht von selbst lösen würde.

Als sich Morgan ihm in der Nacht anschloss, roch er irgendwie seltsam. Rick konnte den Geruch nicht zuordnen. „Wo warst du?", wollte er verschlafen wissen.

„Nur ein wenig draußen", wehrte Morgan ab, „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Schlaf weiter."

Rick tastete nach dem anderen Mann und zog ihn an sich. „Alpha", wimmerte er, „Ich brauche dich jetzt. Du hast es versprochen, weißt du noch?"

„Bist du sicher, dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt ist um…", protestierte Morgan, woraufhin Rick wieder zu wimmern begann. _Er will mich nicht, er will mich nicht anrühren, _wurde ihm klar, _Weil er mich verachtet. _Jetzt begann er richtig zu weinen.

„Nein, nein, hey, so ist das nicht, Rick, Rick, was kann ich tun? Sag mir, was ich tun kann, mhm?", redete Morgan auf ihn ein und streichelte ihn. Rick schüttelte nur den Kopf. Und verfluchte seine Tränen. Er versteckte drückte sein Gesicht an Morgans Brustkorb. Und inhalierte Alpha-Geruch, der ihn beruhigen sollte, aber stattdessen regte er ihn noch mehr auf. Er konnte selbst nicht sagen warum. Nichts war, wie es sein sollte. Er nicht, Morgan nicht, nichts. In seinen Träumen schrie Carter immer wieder und verstummte immer wieder.

Und als er am nächsten Morgan aufwachte, spürte er Morgans Reaktion auf seine Nähe, die sich gegen seinen Körper presst, und er sprang instinktiv erschrocken aus dem Bett. Er wollte nur weg.

„Rick? Stimmt was nicht?", erkundigte sich Morgan verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen.

Rick Herz jagte. „Nein", log er, „Alles in Ordnung. Ich war nur ungeschickt. Schlaf weiter."

Er tappte ins Badezimmer, starrte mit immer noch jagenden Herzen sein Spiegelbild an, und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. _Das war nur Morgan, der dir nie weh tun würde, beruhig dich, _schalt er sich selbst, _Beruhig dich und reiß dich zusammen. Alle verlassen sich auf dich. Du musst funktionieren, du darfst jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen._

Also wusch er sich das Gesicht, setzte seine Anführermiene auf, und tat so als wäre alles in Ordnung. Er spielte den Anführer, der alles im Griff hatte, verhielt sich Morgan gegenüber so, als wäre alles in Ordnung, spielte Carl gegenüber den hingebungsvollen Vater, und hielt eine aufbauende Rede vor ganz Alexandria. Log ihnen vor, dass das Schlimmste überstanden war und von jetzt an alles besser werden würde. Woraufhin Gott ihn Lügen strafte, indem er die Kirche in sich zusammenbrechen und die Beißer in die Stadt stürmen ließ.

* * *

**II.**

Rick in seinen Armen glühte, als hätte er Fieber. Shane wusste es besser. Zumindest schien Negan den Omega tatsächlich nicht angerührt zu haben, soweit er das feststellen konnte. Zwar roch Rick nach diesem Bastard, doch Shane konnte keinen Samengeruch an ihm feststellen.

„Okay, wie es aussieht, müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen, wie wir das hier überstehen", verkündete Shane, „Hast du Vorschläge? Was brauchst du?"

Rick schmiegte sich an ihn und keuchte kehlig: „Alpha."

„Ich habe nicht vergessen, was du mir gesagt hast. Dass du keine Ablenkung gebrauchen kannst. Dass du mir nichts geben kannst. Ich habe das nicht vergessen, und ich verstehe es, okay? Also, am besten du machst es dir hier drüben bequem, während ich mich dort hinstelle und aufpasse, dass niemand vorbei kommt, während du beschäftigt bist, ja?", fuhr Shane fort und tat sein möglichstes um jede körperliche Reaktion, die Ricks Zustand in ihm auslöste, so gut er konnte zu ignorieren.

„Nein. Hilft nichts", befand Rick, „Alleine geht nicht mehr."

„Ach komm schon! Du hast all die Jahre als Teenager überstanden. Dagegen muss doch heute ein Klack sein", meinte Shane, „Das hier ist nur eine Stresshitze. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

„Ist jetzt anders als früher", entgegnete Rick, „Geht nicht mehr alleine."

„Seit wann?"

„Seit …. Nachdem du weg warst. Omega-Fieber", erklärte Rick knapp.

„Omega-Fieber?! Jesus, Rick, du…."

„Komm her!", forderte Rick und deutete Shane sich neben ihn ins Gras zu setzen. Dieser gehorchte zögerlich. „Du musst es tun", erläuterte Rick streng, „Geht nicht anders. Du musst es tun. Aber Shane, du kannst nicht … du kannst nicht hinein. Weil ich nicht … ich kann das nicht. Du kannst nicht hinein, sonst krieg ich Angst, und dann wird es schlimm. Verstehst du?"

Shanes Hirn verweigerte sich diesen Implikationen. Das musste es einfach. Sonst wäre er gelähmt, wütend, und Rick keine Hilfe. „Okay", meinte er rau, „Ich helfe dir aus."

„Aber du darfst nicht hinein. Gar nicht. Mit nichts. Verstehst du?", schärfte ihm Rick ein.

„Ich hab's verstanden", versicherte ihm Shane, „Ich fasse dich dort hinten gar nicht an. Versprochen."

Nun begann Rick auch noch zu weinen. „Ignorier das", bat ihn der Omega, „Es ist nur …."

„Ich verstehe", versicherte ihm Shane, „Du willst es, aber du kannst es nicht aushalten. Und das verwirrt dich. Hör zu, ich schwöre dir, ich tu dir nicht weh. Ich werde es schön für dich machen. Mein Omega, denk nicht, dass ich nicht dich nicht will, denk das nie. Lass mir dir helfen, ich weiß, was ich tue. Es wird dir gefallen." Zögerlich streckte er seine Hand nach Rick aus, und dieser schmiegte sein Gesicht in die Hand.

„Alpha, Shane", murmelte der Omega.

„Ich bin hier. Alles wird gut werden, Rick", versprach ihm Shane.

Der Omega nickte und begann damit an Shanes Fingern zu saugen und warf ihm dann einen lüsternden Blick zu. Shane spürte wie ihm die Brunft endgültig zu übermannen drohte. _Ich bin kein wildes Tier, _rief er sich in Erinnerung, _Ich bin Shane. Und das hier ist Rick. Ich darf ihm nicht weh tun. Ich habe geschworen ihm nie wieder weh zu tun._

Er berührte Ricks Knie mit seiner anderen Hand, sah das Glitzern in den Augen des Omegas, und lehnte sich dann zurück. „Komm schon. Hol' s dir!", forderte er den anderen Mann auf und ließ diesen dann zu sich kommen anstatt umgekehrt.

Wenig später saß Rick auf ihn, deckte ihn mit fordernden Küssen ein, und fummelte an seiner Kleidung herum. Shane spürte seine eigene Lust und die Lust seines Partners, hielt sich aber nach wie vor zurück. Das hier war Ricks Show und nicht seine. Nackte Haut traf auf nackte Haut, und Rick raunte ihm süße Versprechungen ins Ohr, von denen sich Shane wünschte, dass sie auch wahr sein könnten. Wenige Sekunden später hatte er jede Zurückhaltung vergessen, wenn auch nicht sein Verspechen.

So wie dieses Mal hatten Shane und Rick definitiv noch niemals Liebe gemacht. Shane musste feststellen, dass Rick nicht gelogen hatte, als er erklärt hatte, dass ein wenig Handarbeit diesmal nicht reichen würde. Shane sah sich gezwungen trotz allen Oben zu liegen, aber es gab mehr als nur einen Position, nicht wahr? Es war eine spontane Idee und für Shane neu, und es hätte ihn beunruhigen sollen, aber das tat es nicht, denn das hier war Rick. Er war vor Rick gekniet, dagegen war das hier nichts. Es war auch keine Unterwerfung, sondern vielmehr eine Demonstration von Vertrauen. Rick hatte doch gesagt, dass er seine Unterstützung und sein Vertrauen wollte, oder? Nun, das hier war Shane, der ihm bewies wie sehr er ihm vertraute und unterstütze.

Nachdem es vorbei war, war Rick nach Kuscheln zu Mute, wie es schien, aber nicht nach reden. Er döste in Shanes Armen, suchte Hautkontakt, hatte aber aufgehört Dinge vor sich hin zu murmeln, was zugleich beruhigend als auch schade war. Manche dieser Dinge hatte Shane gerne gehört. Zugleich wusste er, dass man nicht den Fehler machen sollte alles für bare Münze zu nehmen, was ein Omega während seiner Hitze von sich gab. Sobald die Hitze vorbei war, kehrten auch die Hemmungen zurück, die Manieren und das Denkvermögen. Am nächsten Morgen sah alles anders aus, wie man so schön sagte.

Rick schreckte in seinen Armen hoch.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung`", versuchte Shane ihn zu beruhigen, „Du bist sicher. Alles ist gut."

Rick blinzelte ihn an. „Du bist nicht Negan", stellte er fest, „Dem Himmel sei Dank." Er ließ sich zurück in Shanes Arme fallen. „Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich auf ihn gestürzt habe um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern und dann… Danach ist alles weg", seufzte er.

Shane spürte Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen, schluckte die hinunter, und fragte nur: „Kannst du dich wirklich an gar nichts mehr erinnern?"

Rick schien über diese Frage nachzudenken. „Bruchstücke", räumte er ein, „Gefühle." Er fuhr Shane durchs Haar. „Dass es mich freut, dass du die wieder nachwachsen hast lassen." Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Wieso? Ist was passiert?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Nichts bedeutsames", behauptete Shane, „Es war eine schlimme Hitze. Das ist alles." Alles andere zählte offenbar nicht. _Es ist keine große Sache, _versuchte Shane sich selbst einzureden, _Es war nur Sex. Worauf es ankommt ist, dass es Rick besser geht, nicht auf deinen Alpha-Stolz. _„Aber jetzt ist sie vorbei", fügte der Alpha hinzu, „Du hast Negan gefasst, er ist nicht entkommen, es gibt also nichts worum du dir Sorgen machen musst."

Rick nickte und warf Shane einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Bist du dir da sicher? Du wirkst irgendwie seltsam", meinte der Omega dann, „Hab ich … was gesagt oder getan? Wenn dann tut es mir leid. Ich weiß, was ich vorher gesagt habe, und jetzt hast du dich erst geopfert um mir da durch zu helfen, und das muss sehr unangenehm für dich sein, das verstehe ich. Wenn du mich ab jetzt nicht mehr sehen willst, dann…"

„Nein, stopp, glaub mir, du hast nichts falsch gemacht", unterbrach ihn Shane, „Ja, es ist seltsam für mich, aber ich komme klar. Ich bin ein großer Junge. Ich … komme klar."

Rick legte ihm sanft seine Hand auf die Brust. „Was immer ich getan habe, es tut mir leid", wiederholte er.

„Es ist alles okay, wirklich", wiederholte Shane und nahm Ricks Hand in seine, „Und was immer du denkst, ich bin froh, dass wir diese Erfahrung miteinander geteilt haben." _Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir uns beinahe verloren hätte und so oder so vielleicht nie wieder eine Möglichkeit dazu haben werden es zu wiederholen, _sagte er nicht, stattdessen küsste er einfach Ricks Hand.

„Wenn das alles vorbei ist, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, dann reden wir", versprach ihm Rick, „Über alles."

„Klar." Shane küsste die Fingerspitzen seines Omegas noch einmal. „Aber jetzt müssen wir in die Realität zurückkehren, ob es uns gefällt oder nicht." Dann seufzte er und fügte hinzu: „Und eines solltest du noch wissen, so sehr ich es hasse das zugeben zu müssen: Negan hat sich verdammt anständig verhalten. Er hat dich zurück zu uns gebracht, anstatt einfach abzuhauen oder dich als Geisel zu nehmen oder … na ja …. das zu tun. Das ändert nichts daran, dass er ein verdammter Mistkerl ist, und dass er immer noch unser Feind ist, aber er hat sich anständig verhalten. Ich fand, das solltest du wissen."

Rick nickte. „Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht leicht gefallen ist", sagte er dann.

Shane seufzte. „Negan hätte es dir bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit sowieso an die Nase gebunden. Also dachte ich mir, du solltest im Vorfeld wissen, dass er sich dieses eine Mal nicht anständiger hinstellt als er ist", meinte er. Er ließ Ricks Hand los, stand auf, und begann seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Rick beobachtete ihn dabei.

„Shane, haben wir….?", begann er, unterbrach sich aber. Auf Shanes fragenden Blick hin, schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Vergiss es. Lass uns zu den anderen zurückgehen", meinte er dann, „Wirf mir meine Sachen rüber."

Shane warf ihm sein T-Shirt zu und grinste dann, als dieses Rick mitten ins Gesicht traf. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich wieder normal. Dachte er und Rick wären einfach nur er und Rick. Vergas alles andere. Negan, die Erlöser, diesen Krieg. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein wo er war.

_Wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann reden wir, _hatte Rick versprochen. Shane hoffte nur, dass es tatsächlich irgendwann vorbei sein würde. Und dass sie beide am Ende immer noch übrig wären.

* * *

**III.**

Glenn war am Leben. Gerade noch so. Es hätte anders ausgehen können. Es wäre beinahe anders ausgegangen. Er hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt, das wusste er. Und einen Schutzengel. Nicholas hatte seinen Schwur verdammt ernst gemeint.

Glenn hatte eigentlich immer noch Zweifel gehabt, darüber, ob Nichoals schon bereit für einen richtigen Einsatz war. Bereit war Alexandrias schützende Mauern zu verlassen. Doch andere Alexandrianer mit noch weniger Erfahrung als Nicholas schlossen sich dem Unternehmen ebenfalls an, also gab es keinen Grund den Alpha nicht mitzunehmen. Außerdem hatte Glenn vor die ganze Zeit über an seiner Seite zu sein und ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Es würde schon nichts passieren, alles würde gut gehen, zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden.

Als die Dinge dann tatsächlich begannen schief zu gehen, da war es definitiv nicht Nicholas' Schuld. Der hielt sich brav an alle Regeln, zeigte nicht einmal besonders viel Furcht als alles schwieriger wurde, tat alles um die anderen zu retten, ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben. Er war nicht das Problem. Ihr ausgeklügelter Plan wurde von einer Sirene zerstört, und dann mussten sie auf einmal alle um ihr Leben laufen.

Letztlich verlor Glenn alle aus den Augen, sogar Michonne, Andrea, und Heath. Alle bis auf Nicholas; sie waren nur noch zu zweit, eingekreist von einer beängstigenden Anzahl von Beißern, die sie durch eine verlassene Stadt jagten. Das hier war sein Ende, dessen war sich Glenn sicher. Er hatte keine Chance zu überleben.

_Aber ausgerechnet jetzt? Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo wir endlich ein Zuhause haben, endlich eine Familie haben werden? Ausgerechnet jetzt soll ich Maggie alleine lassen? _Vor wenigen Stunden hatte ihn die Aussicht auf eine Zukunft noch verwirrt, doch nun hätte er diese Verwirrung nur zu gerne gegen das, was ihn erwartete, eingetauscht. Von einer Meute Toter gegessen zu werden war definitiv nicht das Ende, das er sich gewünscht hatte.

Er und Nicholas hatten sich soweit nach Oben geflüchtet wie sie konnten. Sie standen auf einen Müllhaufen, wussten, dass es zu Ende war und keine Rettung mehr für sie gab. „Maggie ist schwanger", erklärte Glenn, vielleicht hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er es einfach einmal aussprechen wollte, bevor es mit ihm zu Ende ging.

Nicholas nickte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte er und starrte in die Meute der Toten, die sie umringte, „Du wirst sicher ein guter Vater sein."

„Ich wäre sicher ein guter Vater geworden meinst du wohl eher", verbesserte ihn Glenn. Wozu sich etwas vormachen?

Nicholas wandte sich ihm zu. „Glenn", sagte er dann, „danke für alles, was du für mich getan hast." Dann küsste er Glenn überraschend auf den Mund. Bevor Glenn reagieren konnte, setzte sich Nicholas seine eigne Waffe an den Kopf und drückte ab. Seine Leiche stürzte den Beißern entgegen, die sich hungrig darauf stürzten.

Im ersten Moment war Glenn zu gelähmt und geschockt um irgendetwas zu tun. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass das hier seine vielleicht einzige Chance war zu entkommen. Die Beißer waren vollkommen mit Nicholas beschäftigt. Sie achteten nicht auf ihn, doch das würde sich bald ändern. _Er hat das getan um mich zu retten, nicht nur aus reiner Verzweiflung, sondern deswegen, weil das meine einzige Chance ist, _das wusste er tief in sich drinnen. Er durfte Nicholas' Opfer nicht verschwenden. Er musste überleben.

Später war er nicht mehr in der Lage zu rekonstruieren, wie es ihm tatsächlich gelungen war mit heiler Haut aus dieser Lage wieder herauszukommen. Doch es gelang ihm. Er schaffte es in den Müllhaufen abzutauchen und sich dort zu verstecken, bis die Beißer mit Nicholas fertig waren und weiterzogen. Danach roch er bestialisch, war so aber auch geschützt. Die Stadt und die ganze Umgebung war aber immer noch von Beißern überrannt. Er würde ihnen nicht so einfach entkommen können. Er saß hier mehr oder weniger fest.

Maggie und Alexandria waren seinen Gedanken niemals fern, aber er wusste, dass seine Rückkehr zu seiner Gefährtin Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde. Dass sie ihn vermutlich für tot halten würde, genau wie alle anderen. Für genauso tot wie Nicholas. An den Alpha versuchte Glenn nach Möglichkeit nicht zu denken. Er spürte den Verlust zu deutlich, und er war zu frisch um sich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen. All die „Was wäre wenn"-Szenarien, über das was hätte sein können, die ihn heimsuchten waren deprimierend und energieraubend. Vor Alexandria hatte er sich niemals gestattet an verpasste Chancen und mögliche Zukünfte zu denken, doch jetzt konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Und dann wurde er erneut daran gehindert zu Maggie zurückzukehren, als er auf Enid traf. Er wusste nicht, was sie außerhalb von Alexandria vollkommen alleine zu suchen hatte, doch er wusste, dass er nicht auch noch sie sterben lassen konnte. Nicht nachdem er gerade erst Nicholas verloren hatte und wer-wusste-schon-wie-viele weitere Bewohner von Alexandria. Also machte er sich daran Enid vor ihrem unmittelbar bevorstehenden Ende zu retten.

Wofür sie auch dankbar war, aber mehr als ein „Danke, wir sehen uns" schien sie für Glenn nicht übrig zu haben. Offenbar wollte sie nicht nach Hause zurück.

Glenn erfuhr, dass sie jede Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft verloren hatte, jeden Glauben an ein Morgen. „Wir alle sterben sowieso irgendwann, vermutlich bald. Wozu meine Zeit an einen Ort verbringen, der voll ist von Menschen, die sich vormachen, dass es anders wäre?", meinte sie, und dann berichtete sie ihm von den Angriff auf Alexandria.

Glenn wollte gerne nach Maggie und den anderen fragen, doch natürlich wusste Enid nicht wer aller überlebt hatte und wer nicht. „Ich nehme aber nicht an, dass es viele von deinen Leuten erwische hat", meinte sie überzeugt, „Ihr wisst wie man überlebt. Sieh nur dich an. Du bist immer noch hier. Ich habe auch vor so lange es möglich ist noch hier zu sein, also muss ich weg von dort, muss alleine weiter machen."

Ihre Unterkühltheit erschreckte Glenn. Betas neigten dazu kühler zu sein als Alphas oder Omegas, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie weniger Emotionen hatten als die beiden anderen Geschlechter, es bedeutete nur, dass sie diese besser unter Kontrolle hatten, sich nicht von ihnen beherrschen ließen. Enid schien vorzuhaben jedes Gefühl, das sie in sich spürte, abzuwürgen, bevor es überhaupt an die Oberfläche kommen konnte. Aber ob mit oder ohne Gefühl, alleine würde sie hier draußen sterben. Das sagte Glenn ihr auch.

„Ich komme schon lange sehr gut alleine zu recht", erwiderte sie, „das werde ich auch weiterhin schaffen."

„Vielleicht ist ja das dein Problem. Du hast bisher versucht alleine zu sein. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler, vielleicht hat das dazu geführt, dass du nichts mehr vom Leben erwartest, nichts außer zu überleben, aber auch das kann man mitunter besser, wenn man nicht alleine ist", erklärte Glenn, „Weißt du warum ich noch am Leben bin? Wegen Nicholas. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre ich nicht mir hier, wäre meinerseits nicht in der Lage gewesen dich zu retten. Dann wären wir beide tot. Wer zusammen lebt, muss nicht alleine sterben, Enid. Ist das nicht Ziel genug?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Er hat dich gerettet, weil er dich geliebt hat. Mich liebt niemand, nicht wirklich. Meine Eltern sind tot, für Ron bin ich nur eine Trophäe, und Carl … Carl hat genug andere Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern ruhen. Er soll nicht auch noch für mich die Verantwortung übernehmen müssen. Ich habe nie nach Alexandria gepasst, war dort immer alleine. Mauern vermitteln das Gefühl von Sicherheit, und Sicherheit sorgt dafür, dass die Aufmerksamkeit nachlässt, und das kann ich mir nicht leisten, wenn ich weiterhin überleben will. Ich überlebe einfach irgendwie. Und am Besten dadurch, dass ich akzeptiere, dass ich niemanden mehr habe", verkündete sie.

„Du kannst dir nicht aussuchen wer Verantwortung für dich übernimmt, Enid. Denkst du ich wollte, dass Nicholas sie für mich übernimmt? Nein, es ist einfach passiert, und ich konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten. Wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, hätte ich es getan, dann wäre er jetzt noch am Leben. Aber ich wäre vielleicht tot. Wenn es dir nur darum geht, dass du niemanden mehr hast, dann hast du ab jetzt eben mich. Und Maggie. Wir übernehmen die Verantwortung für dich, ob es dir passt oder nicht", erklärte Glenn überzeugt, „Und wir wollen nicht, dass du nur irgendwie überlebst, wir wollen, dass du auch richtig lebst, mit uns zusammen."

„Ist das dein Ernst? Du kennst mich doch kaum. Und wieso denkst du, dass Maggie da zustimmen würde?", wollte Enid wissen.

„Weil das die Art Mensch ist, die Maggie ist. Wenn jemand Hilfe braucht, dann bietet sie sie an. Genau wie ich. Du brauchst Hilfe, Enid. Lass mich dir helfen. Lass mich dir zeigen, dass du nicht so alleine bist, wie du denkst. Dass jemand dort draußen ist, dem du nicht egal bist, und der für dich da ist, wenn du ihn brauchst. Ich weiß, du denkst, dass es besser ist sich gar nicht erst zu binden, weil man dadurch doch nur verlieren kann, aber zu leben anstatt zu überleben macht das Leben erst wirklich wertvoll", erklärte Glenn, „Komm mit mir heim. Dort wird alles besser werden, das verspreche ich."

Enid zögerte immer noch, doch Glenn spürte, dass er dabei war zu ihr durchzudringen. Dass er ihr das gesagt hatte, was sie hören musste. Schließlich stimmte sie doch zu gemeinsam mit ihm nach Alexandria zurückzukehren, und so hatte auch Glenn bei seinem Heimweg jemanden auf seiner Seite, der ihm den Rücken freihielt, so war auch er nicht alleine, sondern sicherer als zuvor, so überlebte er nicht nur, sondern lebte auch.

Dass Maggie tot sein könnte, akzeptierte er nicht. Er wusste, dass sie noch lebte. Nach Terminus hatten sie geschworen sich nie wieder zu trennen. Alexandria hatte sie dann doch wieder getrennt, ihnen getrennte Aufgaben zugewiesen, trotzdem war Glenn überzeugt davon, dass sie immer wieder zueinander finden würden. Dass es nichts gab, dass sie dauerhaft auseinander halten konnte. Dass Maggie noch lebte, da er es einfach wüsste, wenn sie tot wäre. So dachte er auf seinem Rückweg zwar an sie, sorgte sich aber nicht wirklich um sie.

Bis er und Enid Alexandria erreichten und feststellen, dass die nächste Katastrophe geschehen war und die Gemeinschaft von Beißern überrannt worden war. Enid warf ihm einen Blick zu, der eindeutig ausdrückte „Siehst du?", doch Glenn meinte nur: „Das bedeutet nur, dass wir an die Arbeit gehen müssen. Das ist alles. Vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe, gemeinsam schaffen wir es viel einfacher zu überleben als alleine. Gemeinsam schaffen wir es Alexandria zu retten, davon bin ich überzeugt." Er hoffte nur, dass er damit auch wirklich recht hatte.

* * *

**IV.**

„Hör endlich auf mich zu bemuttern! Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!", fuhr Rosita Sasha an und sprang wütend auf und zuckte im selben Moment unter offensichtlichen Schmerzen zusammen. Ihre Schusswunde an ihrem linken Arm meldete sich wohl zu Wort.

„Ich meine es doch nicht böse, ich will doch nur", begann Sasha, aber Rosita unterbrach sie wütend: „Du meinst es nie böse, und trotzdem hast du es geschafft mir Abraham zu stehlen. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was zu mir gesagt hat? Er hat mir gesagt, dass er nur mit mir zusammen war, weil er dachte, ich wäre der letzte weibliche Beta auf Erden, und nun da er weiß, dass ich es nicht bin, hätte er mehr Interesse an jemand anderen! Kannst du dir auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen, wie es sich angefühlt hat das zu hören?! Wir waren glücklich! Abraham, Eugene, und ich, aber dann bist du aufgetaucht, und jetzt ist er tot, ich muss mich alleine um Eugene kümmern und du, die du einfach nur sterben wolltest, bist immer noch da! Wieso bist du immer noch da?!"

„Ich weiß auch nicht", gab Sasha offen zu, „Vermutlich hätte ich es verdient zu sterben und andere hätten es verdient zu leben, aber ich weiß, dass Abraham von mir erwarten würde, dass ich weiterlebe. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass unsere Beziehung dich verletzt hat, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er mit dir reden soll, und ich habe nie von ihm verlangt zu wählen."

„Und ich habe das?!", fuhr Rosita sie an.

„Das kann ich nur beurteilen. Vielleicht hast du das, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich weiß nur, er hat gewählt, und so sehr es mir leid tut, dass du dabei verletzt wurdest, so sehr habe ich ihn geliebt und bin froh, dass er in mein Leben getreten ist und mir geholfen hat wieder Freude am Leben zu finden. Und weil ich weiß, dass auch du ihm wichtig warst, egal, was er zu dir gesagt haben mag, und weil du auch mir wichtig bist, will ich dir helfen, wenn du verletzt bist. Ist das so falsch?"

„Ich bin dir wichtig? Warum sollte ich dir wichtig sein?!", lachte Rosita, „Wir sind keine Freunde. Wir sind nur zwei Betas, die mit demselben Alpha geschlafen haben! Das ist alles, das uns verbindet!"

„Wir sind ein Rudel", gab Sasha zurück, „Und ich habe nicht vergessen, dass nicht nur Andrea und Tara sonder auch du für mich warst als es mir schlecht ging."

„Das war bevor…", Rosita unterbrach sich, „Ich will deine Hilfe und Fürsorge nicht, okay? Ich komme Bestens ohne zu Recht!" Dann stapfte sie davon.

_Lassen wir uns wirklich gerade von einem Alpha entzweien? _Einen toten Alpha noch dazu. Sasha konnte nicht daran denken, nicht jetzt, solange sie noch funktionieren musste. Wenn sie zuließ, dass die Trauer sie überwältigte, wie nach Bob und nach Tyreese, dann wäre sie nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Und das konnte sie sich nicht erlauben. Vielleicht ging es ja Rosita genauso. Vielleicht war es für sie einfacher ihre Wut auf Sasha zu konzentrieren anstatt daran zu denken, was mit Abraham passiert war. So wie es für Sasha einfacher war sich um alle anderen und besonders um Rosita kümmern zu wollen anstatt über das nachzudenken, was sie verloren hatte.

„Sie ist nicht immer einfach, doch ihr Herz ist groß", erklärte Eugene, der wie sehr viele andere Zeuge ihre Auseinandersetzung geworden war, und trat zu ihr, „Und sie hat dich immer gemocht."

„Ich weiß, deswegen will ich ihr ja auch weiterhin eine Freundin sein, aber … nun offenbar braucht sie gerade ihre Wut", seufzte Sasha.

„Rosita hat viel verloren in der letzten Zeit. Mehr als die meisten anderen. Zuerst hat sie deine Freundschaft verloren, ob du es bemerkt hast oder nicht, und die Sicherheit der Triade, dann hat sie Spencer verloren, und schließlich auch noch Abraham. Und jetzt durch ihre Verletzung denkt sie, dass sie auch noch ihren Wert als Soldat verloren hat. Und trotzdem war sie immer für mich da. Wir müssen geduldig sein, ihren Schmerz respektieren, ihr Zeit zum Heilen einräumen", meinte Eugene, „Nur so können wir weitermachen."

Vermutlich hatte er recht damit, aber das, was Sasha und wohl auch Rosita am Meisten zusetzte, war es herumzusitzen und nichts tun zu können. Das war vermutlich das bisher Härteste an diesem Krieg. Die Momente, in denen sie nichts tun konnten.

Michonne und die anderen planten den nächsten Angriff auf einen weiteren Erlöser-Außenposten. Nachdem Rick verschwunden war, und keiner wusste wann und ob er wiederkommen würde, mussten sie ohne ihn weitermachen, also hielten sie sich an den grob vorgegeben Schlachtplan. Um die Erlöser mürbe zu machen, mussten sie ihnen ihre Ressource rauben, sich dabei aber auch nicht erwischen lassen. Daryl hatte alle Informationen, die sie brauchten, aus ihren Alexandria-Erlösern heraus bekommen, was die kleineren Außenposten anging. Nach dem Angriff auf das Sanctuary würden sich die Erlöser dort sammeln und ihre Kräfte dort verstärken und nicht damit rechnen, dass ihre Feinde ein anderes Ziel angreifen würden. Und bei diesem neuen Angriff könnten sie neue Ressourcen für sich selbst gewinnen und möglicherweise auch eine Botschaft für Rick hinterlassen. Doch der Angriff musste geplant werden, und Rosita würde wohl kein Teil davon sein. Kein Wunder, dass sie noch frustrierter war als Sasha.

Doch wenn Eugene recht hatte, dann gab es nichts, das Sasha im Moment für Rosita tun konnte. Und das war auch alles andere als eine gute Nachricht. _Wir zerstreuen uns immer mehr, fallen zunehmend auseinander, und fallen bald übereinander her anstatt über den Feind. _Und nichts davon war gut, es war schlimm genug, dass ihre Verbündeten ihnen so fremd waren, nun wurden sie auch noch einander fremd. Sie hatten so hart daran gearbeitet sich in Alexandria einzuleben, zu einer echten Gemeinschaft zu werden, und nun konnte oder wollte nicht einmal mehr das ursprüngliche Rudel zusammenhalten.

_Ich will endlich wieder auf etwas schießen können. Darin bin ich wenigstens gut. _In sozialen Dingen war sie noch nie besonders gut gewesen, das war immer Tyreeses Stärke gewesen. Sie selbst war eine wandelnde Katastrophe, was man an dem ganzen Theater mit Rosita erkennen konnte. Sollte es ihr ein Trost sein, dass Abraham offenbar noch weniger soziale Kompetenz besessen hatte als sie? _Vielleicht haben wir ja deswegen so gut zusammengepasst. _Doch sie wolle ja nicht an Abraham denken.

Gabriel zog seine Runden und bot den diversen Kämpfern Trost und Unterstützung an. Sasha sah ihm dabei ein wenig ungläubig zu. Dass das jemand war, der sie noch vor wenigen Monaten hatte umbringen wollen, war beinahe nicht zu glauben. _Der Pater hat seine Krise überwunden, ihm wurde vergeben, er will sich nützlich machen. Alles was er brauchte um zu heilen war Zeit. _Aber was würde er brauchen um sie zu heilen, wenn dieser Krieg erst vorbei war und ihr bewusst wurde, was sie alles verloren hatte? Erneut.

_Darum denken die meisten Menschen nicht über die Zukunft nach. Darum leben sie nur im Heute. Weil sie nicht weitermachen könnten, wenn sie an die Zukunft denken. Und ich kann ironischerweise auch nicht weitermachen, wenn ich an die Vergangenheit denke. _So konnte man doch nicht leben! Es musste noch einen anderen Weg geben zu leben. Er erschloss sich ihr im Moment nur nicht.

Trauer, Zukunftspläne – nichts davon waren Optionen für sie. Im Moment konnte sie nicht einmal schießen üben, da das Tote anlocken würde. Sie konnte offenbar wirklich nur abwarten. Wenn Abraham hier wäre, dann würde er ihre Frustration verstehen, vielleicht sogar teilen. Vielleicht hatte sie auch deswegen Rositas Nähe gesucht, weil sie der Meinung war, dass sie alle drei aus demselben Holz geschnitzt waren, dass sie vieles gemeinsam hätten. Rosita sah das im Moment aber anders.

Michonne kam zu ihr. „Es ist soweit. Der Angriffsplan steht", verkündete der Alpha-Beta, „Mach dich bereit und sammle deine Leute zusammen."

„Was ist mit denen, die nicht mitkämpfen? Carl, Maggie, Rosita und die anderen Verletzten?", wollte Sasha wissen.

„Die bleiben hier. Und nicht alleine. Wir können es sowieso nicht riskieren mit der gesamten Armee auf einmal anzugreifen", erwiderte Michonne, „Du zählst zu den Glücklichen, die ausrücken dürfen. Wir müssen für alle Fälle unsere Basis, und das ist jetzt wohl Ocenaside, schützen."

Sasha nickte. Es sollte seltsam sein, dass diejenigen, die ausrücken mussten um ihr Leben zu riskieren, die Glücklichen waren, doch auf gewisse Weise waren sie das tatsächlich. Michonne mochte es ironisch gemeint haben, aber Sasha machte das Wissen in den Kampf ziehen zu können, etwas tun zu können, tatsächlich glücklich.

Das machte der Krieg aus den Menschen, wie es schien. Das machte er aus dem Leben, er veränderte alles, und absolut nichts zum Besseren. Aber er war immer noch besser als die Alternative. Daran glaubte Sasha fest, genau wie alle anderen, die hier versammelt waren. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die Erlöser nicht ebenfalls dieser Meinung waren, denn ansonsten würde der Krieg wohl niemals ein Ende finden.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	17. Katastrophen

**Katastrophen**

* * *

**I.**

Morgan wusste, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte, von dem Moment an, als sein Gefangener ihm erklärte, dass er ihn und alle anderen töten würde, wenn er frei kommen würde, weil das nun mal sein moralischer Code war. Er hatte Owen den Omega Wolf in einem der unbewohnten Häuser eingesperrt und gefesselt und hielt ihn dort gefangen, ohne das Wissen von irgendjemand anderen. Er wusste, dass das gefährlich war und falsch, und er wusste, wie Carol und Rick reagieren würde, wenn sie herausfanden, was er getan hatte, doch er hoffte bis dahin etwas erreicht zu haben. Bis dahin einen Weg gefunden zu haben Owen zur Vernunft zu bringen. Leider kam alles anders als geplant.

Owen war von Morgans Gesichte über Eastman kein bisschen beeindruckt und enthüllte ihm dann auch noch seine entzündete Wunde. „Deswegen bin ich hierhergekommen", erklärte er, „Deswegen war ich in dem Haus, in dem du mich gefunden hast. Weil ich an dieser Infektion hier sterbe, langsam aber sicher. Du siehst also, dass all deine Pläne, was mich betrifft, nicht aufgehen werde, denn entweder ich sterbe an dieser Wunde, oder ich schaffe es mich zu befreien und töte euch alle. Es gibt keine dritte Möglichkeit, Morgan Jones."

Doch damit wollte sich Morgan nicht abfinden. Er wollte Owen retten, vielleicht um so mehr, da spürte, dass ihm Rick von Minute zu Minute mehr entglitt und er nichts tun konnte um seinen Omega zu retten, vielleicht aber könnte er diesen Omega hier retten. Er wollte es zumindest versuchen.

Doch Owens Enthüllung stellte all seine Pläne auf den Kopf. Denn wenn er nichts gegen seine Entzündung unternahm, dann würde der Omega sterben, damit hatte er recht. Also sah Morgan sich gezwungen jemand anderen in sein Geheimnis einzuweihen. Und die Person, die er einweihte, war Denise Cloyd, die junge Medizinstudentin, die nach dem Ableben von Pete Anderson das war, was dem Arzt von Alexandria am Nächsten kam. Morgan kannte sie kaum. Die meisten hier kannten sie kaum. Sie war ein Omega, schien nett zu sein, und war alles, was sie hatten, wenn es um medizinische Fragen ging. Tara schien bei ihr in guten Händen zu sein, und sie hatte gemeinsam mit Tara und Eugene den Wolfsangriff überstanden und schien davon weniger traumatisiert worden zu sein als der Rest von Alexandria.

Morgan hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie auf seine Enthüllung reagieren würde, doch ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Wenn er Owen retten wollte, dann musste er sich an sie wenden, er musste das Risiko eingehen, dass sie ihn verriet.

Sie war nicht begeistert über das, was er ihr enthüllte. Sie verriet ihn aber auch nicht. „Ich wollte Ärztin werden, weil ich anderen Menschen helfen wollte. Also werde ich helfen. Und ich werde niemanden verraten, wen wir hier haben, weil sie ihn umbringen würden. Aber sobald es ihm besser geht, muss er von hier verschwinden", erklärte sie.

„Mehr verlange ich auch nicht", erwiderte Morgan erleichtert, „Ich will nur, dass du sein Leben rettest. Ich habe nicht vor ihn hier einziehen zu lassen."

So wahr das sein mochte, wusste er natürlich, dass er Owen auch nicht so einfach gehen lassen konnte. All die Argumente von Carol und Rick trafen nur zu sehr zu. Owen wusste von Alexandria, wusste, wo sie wohnten, wie sie geschützt waren, und was es hier zu holen gab. Er hatte bereits einmal eine Gruppe aggressiver Plünderer hierher geführt, und das nur weil er nach Medizin gesucht hatte, die Chancen, dass er das wieder tun würde, wenn er erneut etwas brauchte, standen gut. Ihn einfach so gehen zu lassen war keine wirkliche Option. Das verstand vielleicht Denise nicht, doch er verstand es. Aber das war ein Problem für später. Zuerst galt es sich auf das aktuelle Problem zu konzentrieren.

Owen musterte Denise mit unübersehbaren Misstrauen. „Du bist der Arzt?", wunderte er sich.

„Ich bin das, was dem hier am nächsten kommt", erwiderte Denise ungerührt, „Und jetzt lass mich deine Wunde sehen."

Owen kam diesem Befehl zögerlich nach. Und zuckte dann weg, als sie ihn berühren wollte. „Wenn du willst, dass ich dir helfe, musst du mir schon genug vertrauen um mich dich anfassen zu lassen", informierte Denise ihren neuesten Patienten ungerührt, „Ansonsten kann ich dir nicht helfen. Was denkst du, dass ich vorhabe dir anzutun?"

Owen schnaufte. „Folter, Rache - was weiß ich, es ist alles möglich", meinte er.

„Nachdem was deine Leute getan haben, hättest du eine solche Behandlung wohl auch verdient", erwiderte der weibliche Omega darauf kühl, „Aber ich bin Ärztin, oder wollte es zumindest sein, ich helfe Menschen, quäle sie nicht. Allen Menschen. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich bin ein Omega, genau wie du."

„Das macht dich nicht automatisch harmlos oder vertrauenswürdig, im Gegenteil", befand Owen, „Das macht dich gefährlicher. Der da…" Er deutete auf Morgan. „… lässt sich manipulieren. Aber du …."

„Nun, du musst dich einfach dazu aufraffen mir zu vertrauen", erklärte Denise unbeeindruckt, „Entweder du willst meine Hilfe, oder du willst sie nicht. Wenn du sie willst, musst du mich machen lassen, wenn nicht dann gehe ich wieder und du … kannst gerne alleine sterben. Also wofür entscheidest du dich?"

Owen starrte sie einen Moment lang an. Dann seufzte er. „Also gut. Tu dein Werk", meinte er und hielt von jetzt an still.

Alles in allem hatte Denise Owen besser im Griff als Morgan. Das war nicht zu übersehen. Vermutlich deswegen weil sie ihm etwas zu bieten hatte, während er all das, was Morgan ihm anbot, ablehnte. Alleine schon aus Prinzip heraus.

Morgan hatte immer ein Auge auf Denise, wenn sie bei Owen war und ihn versorgte. Er wusste zwar, dass Denise nur Owens Bestes im Sinn hatte, er vertraute aber nicht darauf, dass das umgekehrt auch der Fall war. Owen begann offensichtlich sehr schnell Vertrauen zu Denise zu fassen, sah sie aber auf einen berechnende Art und Weise an, die Morgan gar nicht gefiel. So als wüsste er, dass sie wertvoll für ihn war, und als würde er bereits jetzt planen, wie er mit ihr von hier verschwinden könnte. Selbst wenn Owen sich dazu entschloss doch nicht alle Bewohner von Alexandria umzubringen, sondern nur mit Denise als Geisel zu fliehen, wäre das für ihre kleine Gemeinde trotzdem genauso fatal. Denise war alles, was sie an medizinischer Versorgung noch hatten.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Morgan Jones", forderte Owen von ihm, als er Morgan dabei ertappte wie er ihn und Denise beobachtete, „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es ein Fehler ist mich am Leben zu lassen. Nun, da du all diese Ressourcen daran verschwendet hast mich am Leben zu erhalten, wird dir klar, dass du mich hättest töten sollen als du noch die Gelegenheit dazu hattest, nicht wahr? Eine späte Einsicht."

„Das Leben ist dem Tod immer vorzuziehen", zitierte Morgan Eastman und sagte sonst gar nichts dazu.

Owen grinste, als wüsste er besser als Morgan was dieser wirklich empfand.

Und das war der Moment als die Schreie von draußen zu hören waren. „Was ist los?", wollte Denise alarmiert wissen, „Ein weiterer Angriff?"

„Ich sehe nach. Bleib du hier", befahl Morgan dem Omega und rannte nach draußen. Der Anblick, der ihn dort erwartete, glich der Apokalypse, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Die Mauern waren durchbrochen worden, Tote strömten in die Stadt, massenweise. Denise und Owen waren vergessen, in diesem Moment galt Morgans erster Gedanke Judith und Carl. Sie durften nicht enden wie Duane!

Er kämpfte sich zum Haus der Grimes durch, fand dieses leer vor, spürte wieder Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen, und dann fiel ihm ein, dass der Denise wehrlos zurückgelassen hatte. Sie sollte sicher sein, wenn sie im Haus blieb, zumindest relativ, aber … was wenn sie nachsehen ging, was los war?

In blinder Panik machte er sich auf zurück auf zu dem verlassenen Haus. Es war nur wenige Straßen entfernt. Er erreichte es unbeschadet und fand es ebenfalls leer vor. Owens Fesseln lagen am Boden. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was hier vorgefallen war. Der Wolf hatte sich befreit, entweder von selbst oder er hatte Denise überredet seine Fesseln zu lösen und behauptet, dass er nur er sie beschützen konnte, und dann war er mit ihr geflohen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er eine Attacke auf diese Gemeinde für seine eigenen Zwecke nutzen würde. Diese würde er nützen um zu fliehen, mit Denise, da war sich Morgan vollkommen sicher.

_Ich muss ihn finden. Ich muss Denise retten. Carol hatte recht. Rick hatte recht. Was auch immer er jetzt tut, es wird meine Schuld sein. _Morgan glaubte immer noch, dass der Tod dem Leben vorzuziehen war und er richtig gehandelt hatte, als er Owen das Leben gerettet hatte, doch er hätte seine Anwesenheit in Alexandria niemals geheim halten dürfen, das wurde ihm jetzt klar. Zu spät, wie es aussah. Er versuchte seine Panik in den Griff zu bekommen und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach seinem Wolf. Und betete, dass er ihn finden würde, bevor es zu spät war.

* * *

**II.**

Sie fanden Morgan und Henry durch Zufall. Nicht etwa weil es geplant gewesen wäre. Es war Owen, der ihn fand, was sie nicht weiter hätte überraschen sollen. Immerhin war Morgan sein Alpha.

Morgan schien vollkommen verwirrt zu sein, nicht zu wissen, wo er war, und nichts, was er von sich gab, schien besonders viel Sinn zu ergeben. Es war der verstörte Henry, der ihnen erzählte, was passiert war. Offenbar hatte sich ein verwirrte Morgan Jones seinen Weg zurück ins Königreich gebahnt und hatte bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich alle Erlöserposten, die rund um das Königreich herum stationiert gewesen waren, getötet. Er hatte nach Henry gesucht, hatte durch den Tod des jungen Omegas Benjamin einen Rückfall erlitten, wie es schien, und immer davon geredet, dass er alles säubern musste, die Erlöser töten musste.

Trotzdem hatten ihn die Bewohner des Königreichs aufgenommen, beruhigt, und ihn sogar mit Henry vereint. Das schien ihm dabei geholfen zu haben wieder klarer zu werden, ruhiger. Henry erklärte, dass es nicht Morgan gewesen war, der sie angegriffen hatte. Henry wusste nicht, wer es gewesen war, doch es gab im Grunde nur eine Möglichkeit, nicht wahr?

„Wir müssen nachsehen gehen", verkündete Rick, „Was immer passiert ist, wir haben es zu verantworten. Wir schulden es Ezekiel nachzusehen, was mit seinen Leuten passiert ist."

Andrea nickte zustimmend. Und auch sonst niemand äußerte Einwände. Die Frage war nur, was sie mit dem verwirrten Morgan machen sollten. „Ich passe auf ihn auf", bot sich Owen an, „Ich halte ihn unter Kontrolle. Er wird keine Gefahr für uns darstellen. Versprochen."

Rick schien diese Versicherung zu reichen. Andrea war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihre reichte, aber im Augenblick schien Morgan vor allem verwirrt und nicht gewalttätig zu sein. Sein Blick irrte zwar manchmal in die Richtung des gefesselt und geknebelten Negans, doch er schien den Mann nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen. Was, wenn Andrea die Situation richtig einschätzte, eine gute Nachricht für Negan war. Was der Anführer der Erlöser von dieser ganzen Sache hielt, konnte sie nicht feststellen, im Augenblick beobachtet er die ganze Sache ruhig aber aufmerksam.

Also machten sie sich alle auf zum Königreich. Sie erwarteten Erlöser-Wachposten fanden aber keine vor. Sie ließen Henry, Owen, und Morgan vor den Mauern zurück. Negan schleppten sie aber mit hinein, doch es gab auch im Königreich keine Erlöser mehr. Im ersten Moment dachten sie, es gäbe gar keine Überlebenden.

Dann erinnerten sie sich daran, dass Henry erwähnt hatte, dass sie ihre verletzlichsten Bewohner quasi verbunkert hatten. Sie fanden die Kinder und Alten wohlbehalten vor. Und ihre Anwesenheit lockte auch langsam aber sicher die anderen Überlebenden an. Von Ezekiels Ehrenwache war niemand, den er hier zurückgelassen hatte, mehr am Leben. Wer auch immer hier gewütet hatte, hatte keine Rücksicht auf Geschlecht, Alter, oder Rang genommen. Eine Omega-Frau hatte jemand praktisch an die Wand genagelt. Hoffentlich nachdem er ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte, vermutlich eher davor. Über ihr prangte eine Nachricht an der Wand. Ganz deutlich stand darauf zu lesen: „So reagieren wir auf Lügen. Hier habt ihr eure angebliche Königin zurück. Wenn ihr ihr Schicksal nicht teilen wollt, übergebt uns den König, Rick Grimes, und den Anführer von Hilltop."

Die überlebenden Omegas zuckten vor Shane zurück und starrten Negan mit großen erschrockenen Augen an und begannen zu tuscheln. Negan starrte mit düsterer Miene auf die Szene, die sich ihm darbot. Alle anderen waren geschockt. Rick schien den Tränen nahe zu sein, Shane war bleich geworden, Olivia hielt die weinende Enid in den Armen. Abgesehen von den Alten und Kindern schien kein einziger Alpha oder Beta mehr am Leben zu sein.

Andrea erinnerte sich an die Geschichten von Oceanside. Doch hier waren sie noch weiter gegangen. Hatten die Omega-Anführerin ermordet. Andrea dachte daran, wie Negan sie auf der Straße bedroht hatte und dann niemanden umgebracht hatte, als er erkannt hatte, dass ihr Anführer ein Omega war, und wie er den unter Hitze leidenden Rick zu ihnen zurückgebracht hatte, obwohl er damit auf seine eigene Flucht verzichtet hatte. Und dann dachte sie an all die Diskussionen darüber, was mit den Erlösern passieren würde, wenn Negan weg wäre, wie sie im Chaos versinken würden. Das hier sah nicht nach Chaos aus, es sah nicht Planung aus. Mit einem Schlag war sie sehr froh, dass sich Rick dazu entschlossen hatte Negan nicht umzubringen.

„Mhm!", forderte dieser in diesem Moment. Rick, der neben ihm stand, zog ihm den Knebel aus den Mund.

„Ihr schickt jetzt jemanden mit der Nachricht, dass ich am Leben und euer Gefangener bin, zum Sanctuary. Sofort!", forderte ihr Gefangener in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Rick nickte und stopfte Negan dann den Knebel wieder in den Mund. „Er hat recht. Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren", stellte er fest, „Jemand muss zum Sanctuary. Ich werde gehen und…."

„Auf keinen Fall. Du bist es, den sie wollen, dich kriegen sie nicht", fiel ihm Shane ins Wort, „Was denkst du, das die mit dir machen, wenn du vor ihnen stehst? Ich werde gehen."

„Nein. Sie würden dich auf der Stelle töten. Als Verräter", widersprach Rick.

„Ich werde gehen", verkündete Andrea, „Ich bin der Beta. Wir verhandeln, so war es schon immer."

„Nein, du bist zu wertvoll. Gerade deswegen. Sie würden es wissen, dich gegen uns verwenden oder nie wieder frei lassen", meinte Rick.

Schließlich meldete sich Olivia zu Wort und drückte Enid von sich weg. „Ich werde gehen", erklärte sie, „Die Erlöser kennen mich, sie wissen, dass ich nicht hoch in der Rangordnung stehe, und man mir vertrauen kann. Sie werden mich als Boten anerkennen."

„Olivia, das ist viel zu gefährlich. Du hast gesehen was hier passiert ist", protestierte Rick, „Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass dir niemand etwas antun wird."

Olivia deutete auf Negan. „Seine Regeln besagen, dass Omegas nicht anzurühren sind, es sei denn sie begehen ein klares Verbrechen. Ich bin keine Anführerin, bringe keine Lügen sondern eine gute Nachricht für sie, ich sage ihnen, dass ihr Alpha noch lebt, erinnere sie daran, dass seine Regeln noch immer gelten. Sobald sie das wissen, können sie mir nichts mehr tun", erklärte der Omega ungerührt, „Ich will mich auch endlich nützlich machen, Rick. Ich kann mehr als nur Erbsen zählen. Ich kann diesen Krieg für uns gewinnen. Glaub mir bitte."

Andrea hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Sie war immer noch der Meinung, dass sie diejenige war, die ihre Forderungen überbringen sollte, und das sagte sie auch. Doch Rick wirkte nachdenklich. „Sie hat nicht unrecht", meinte er in Bezug auf Olivia, „Niemand wird in ihr eine Bedrohung oder eine besonders wertvolle Geisel sehen. Und wenn sie Negans Regeln achten, dann sollte ihr nichts passieren und sie sollte gesund zu uns zurückkommen."

Andrea schüttelte den Kopf und trat näher an den Omega heran. „Ich dachte, wir hätten den Punkt hinter uns, an dem wir die Leben der anderen als weniger wertvoll ansehen als unsere", meinte sie gedämpft, „Ich schätze es, dass du mich beschützen willst, aber Olivia ist ebenfalls niemand, der einfach so zu ersetzen ist."

„Das sage ich doch gar nicht", verteidigte sich Rick ebenso leise, „Wir sind alle ein Rudel. Niemand von uns ist einfach zu ersetzen. Ich will sie gehen lassen, weil ihre Argumente stichhaltiger sind als deine. Simon kennt euch beide, aber er weiß, dass du der Beta bist. Und er weiß auch, wer sie ist."

„Andrea", mischte sich Olivia ein, „ich kann das tun. Bitte vertrau mir. Ich kann mehr sein als Judiths Babysitterin. Ich kann etwas beisteuern. Du passt immer auf alle anderen auf, denkst immer du bist diejenige, die alles tun muss, alles schultern muss, aber du bist nicht alleine. Wir anderen können auch Lasten schultern. Ich kann diese schultern. Bitte trau mir zu, dass ich Erfolg habe."

Und so schnell stand sie als der Bösewicht dar, dabei wollte sie Olivia doch nur beschützen. Es gab Gründe, warum der Omega nicht mit den anderen in den Krieg gezogen war, sondern in Alexandria zurückgeblieben war. Aber ähnlich wie Andrea selbst fühlte sich Olivia deswegen nutzlos und wollte mehr tun. Wer konnte es ihr verdenken, besonders nach der Rolle, die sie bei Negans Flucht gespielt hatte? Es war ein kollektives Versagen gewesen, doch Olivia war die Erste gewesen, die auf Negan hereingefallen war, Zweifel über seine Gesundheit geäußert hatte und über Shanes Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Das hatte sie nicht vergessen und vermutlich machte sie sich deswegen immer noch Vorwürfe. Und ganz abgesehen davon, wer konnte bei dem Anblick all der Toten hier nicht das verzweifelte Gefühl verspüren etwas tun zu müssen?

„Ich zweifle nicht an dir, Olivia. Ich zweifle an Simon und den anderen", meinte sie, „Aber bitte, ihr habt vermutlich recht. Ein Omega, der nicht Rick ist, hat die größten Erfolgschancen."

„Du musst schnell sein", meinte Rick, „Da wir hier im Königreich sind, sag mir, kannst du reiten?"

Olivia errötete ein wenig. „Gut genug für das hier hoffentlich schon", meinte sie, „Aber ich brauche eine Wegbeschreibung."

„Shane gibt sie dir", meinte Rick, während Negan, der das gehörte hatte, protestierend „mumpfte", doch sein Input war bereits nicht mehr erwünscht. Er hatte gesagt, was wichtig war, alles andere wären wieder nur Spielchen, das wussten sie alle.

„Wir können nicht hierbleiben. Wir ziehen uns nach Hilltop zurück. Sag ihnen, sie sollen die Antwort dorthin schicken. Lass uns hoffen, dass sie dich zurück schicken und nicht gefangen nehmen", fuhr Rick fort, „Andrea und Shane helfen dir bei der Vorbereitung. Gebt ihr eine Waffe. Und, Olivia, sei bitte vorsichtig. Ihr anderen müsst mir helfen alle Bewohner des Königreich zusammenzusammeln. Wir dürfen niemanden hier zurücklassen. Schaffst ihr das?"

Andrea dachte an Henry, den tapferen Omega-Jungen, dessen zu Hause das hier gewesen war. Noch ein weiteres Kind, das viel zu früh erwachsen hatte werden müsse. Wie vielen Kindern würde das wohl noch passieren, bevor sie endlich in Ruhe und Frieden würden leben können? Und würde ihnen oder auch nur sonst jemanden auf dieser Welt das überhaupt jemals wieder vergönnt sein?

* * *

**III.**

Es ging alles sehr schnell. Die Beißer stürmten die Stadt und auf einmal hieß es wieder jedermann für sich selbst oder zumindest vor allem für diejenigen, die man liebte. Carl war gerade mit Ron im Anderson-Haus, als die Hölle losbrach. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sein Dad, Judith, Michonne, Andrea, oder auch nur Morgan steckte. „Wir müssen uns hier drinnen verschanzen und auf das Beste hoffen", befahl er Jessie und ihren Söhnen und war sich schmerzlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie unbewaffnet waren, wenn sie von den Küchenmessern absahen.

Sich im Haus zu verbarrikadieren kam ihn anfänglich klug vor, doch es stellte sich schnell als schlechte Idee heraus, als die ersten Beißer einbrachen. Die nach dem Angriff der Wölfe schlecht reparierte Haustüre hielt ihnen nicht stand. Sie konnten sich in der Küche verschanzen, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Beißer sie auch hier erreichen würden. Dann tauchte sein Dad auf. Blutüberströmt und entschlossen. „Hier ist es nicht sicher", verkündete er, „Wir müssen es hinüber in unser Haus schaffen, das ist noch heil."

„Was ist mit Judith?", wollte Carl sofort wissen.

„Sie wartet dort hoffentlich auf uns", gab Rick zurück.

„Wir können nicht hinaus", widersprach Jessie, „Es sind zu viele, wir hätten keine Chance."

„Tote Innereien, die verdecken unseren Geruch. Wenn wir uns mit denen beschmieren und uns langsam vorwärts bewegen, keine hektischen Bewegungen machen, und so tun als wären wir auch tot, dann können wir es schaffen. Wir haben bereits positive Erfahrungen mit dieser Taktik gemacht", schlug Carls Dad vor.

Jessie wirkte verunsichert und Ron misstrauisch, doch Carl drückte Rons Hand und nickte Jessie zu und meinte: „Es kann klappen. Er hat recht. Wir müssen es versuchen, wir können nicht hierbleiben." Das schien die Andersons zu überzeugen.

Es waren genug tote Beißer im Haus damit sie sich vorbereiten konnten, trotz Carls tapferen Worten hatte er selbst diese Taktik noch nie ausprobiert. Er wusste, dass Glenn sie gerne benutzte und einst seinem Dad beigebracht hatte. Also sollte es klappen, so ekelige es auch war. Sam begann zu weinen kaum, dass sie ihn mit toten Innereien zu beschmieren begannen. Jessie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, war aber nur teilweise erfolgreich.

„Alles wird gut werden, Sam. Das hier ist nur ein bisschen Tarnfarbe, das ist alles. Ich werde die ganze Zeit über deine Hand halten und nicht zulassen, dass dich einer der Toten erwischt, versprochen", betonte der blonde Omega, doch Sam schien ihr nicht zu glauben. „Ich will da nicht raus. Ich will hier bleiben, hier wo es sicher ist!", weinte er, und Carl konnte es ihm letztlich nicht verdenken. Zuerst die Wölfe und dann das hier. Sam war ein Kind, das sich einem Leben stellen musste, auf das er nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet gewesen war.

Carl erinnerte sich nur noch dunkel an die Zeit nach dem Ausbruch. Seine meisten Erinnerungen betrafen Gerüche und Eindrücke, hießen Mom und Shane und manchmal Sophia und Frösche fangen, er wusste aber noch, dass er sich die meiste Zeit über vollkommen verloren gefühlt hatte. Ungefähr so wie sich Sam jetzt fühlen musste.

„Hey, es wird alles gut werden", versicherte er dem jüngeren Omega Jungen, „Du kannst das schaffen, Sam, das weiß ich." Von seinem Helden zu hören, dass alles gut werden würde, zeigte mehr Erfolg als es von seiner Mutter zu hören, wie es schien. Sam ließ sich einschmieren und hörte auf zu weinen und stellte ein tapferes Gesicht zur Schau.

„Wir bilden eine Menschenkette, und was immer passiert, wir lassen einander nicht los", befahl Carls Dad den anderen, „Geh in die Mitte, Carl." Carl nickte. Sam klammerte sich an der Hand seiner Mutter fest, die wiederum Carls Hand nahm, der Rons nahm, der die von Rick nahm, der voran ging und der Einzige war, der bewaffnet war, wenn er seine Waffe aber auch in seinen Gürtel stecken ließ. Mit ihr herumzufuchteln hätte nicht viel gebracht.

Eigentlich hätte ihnen von Anfang an klar sein müssen, dass etwas schief gehen würde, doch zunächst sah alles noch gut aus. Sie durchquerten das Haus ohne Zwischenfälle. Draußen auf den Straßen fanden sie aber viel mehr Beißer vor. Sie kamen nur sehr langsam vorwärts. Jeder Instinkt in Carls Körper sagte ihm, dass er rennen sollte, doch er wusste, dass das ein tödlicher Fehler wäre. Er wusste, dass sie nur überleben könnten, wenn sie langsam unterwegs wären. Er wagte es kaum zu atmen, gab sich aber tapfer für Jessie und Ron und für den armen kleinen Sam. Das hier war kein Leben, für das sie gemacht waren, das hier war überhaupt keine Art von Leben, für das irgendjemand gemacht war, er musste ihnen ein gutes Beispiel liefern.

Doch kein noch so gutes Beispiel half, wenn man es mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Sam geriet auf halber Strecke in Panik und begann zu weinen und wollte weglaufen. Jessie versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten, doch er riss sich los und lief los. „Nein! Baby, nein, komm zurück!", rief Jessie, aber es war zu spät. Die Toten waren auf das laufende Kind aufmerksam geworden und stürzten sich auf ihn.

„Nein!", schrie Jessie.

„Wir müssen weiter!", rief Carls Dad, doch Jessie war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben und sah entsetzt dabei zu wie ihr jüngstes Kind von den Toten aufgefressen wurde. Carl zog an ihrer Hand, doch es half nichts. „Bitte", bettelte er, „Bitte wir müssen weiter. Sonst sterben wir alle."

Doch Jessie schien ihn nicht zu hören, sie starrte wie hypnotisiert auf das Massaker. „Bitte, Ron braucht dich", versuchte Carl sie zu beschwören, „Ich brauche dich." Er versuchte sie mit seinen Pheromonen zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch er Gestank der Toten übertünchte alle seine Aussonderungen.

„Carl, lass sie los!", hörte der die Stimme seines Dads, aber Carl wollte Jessie nicht loslassen, stattdessen versuchte er sie hinter sich herzuziehen, doch sie war erstaunlich schwer. Und dann mit einem Mal schien sie aufzuwachen.

Carl wollte schon aufatmen, doch sie entwand ihre Hand seinem Griff und stürzte sich brüllend in die Masse der Toten in dem sinnlosen Versuch ihr Kind zu retten. Nun war Carl derjenige, der wie erstarrt war.

„Mom!", rief Ron, doch es war schon zu spät. Jessie war schon von den ersten Toten gebissen worden, schien das aber gar nicht zu bemerken, als sie sich weiter zu ihrem Sohn vorzukämpfen versuchte. _Sie ist schon tot, _wurde Carl klar, und dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass es immer noch jemanden gab, den er retten konnte, und er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Durch gemeinsames Stoßen und Ziehen gelang es Carl und seinem Dad zumindest Ron von der Straße wegzuschaffen. Sie erreichten die Veranda ihres Hauses und flüchteten sich hinein.

Kaum drinnen rannte Carls Dad los, vermutlich um nach Judith zu sehen. Carl selbst brach direkt neben vor der Türe zusammen. Er erbrach sich vor seine eigenen Füße und lehnte sich dann an die geschlossene Türe und versuchte das, was soeben passiert war, zu verarbeiten. Er sah sie immer wieder vor sich, Sam, der ihn so bewundert hatte, dem er versprochen hatte, dass alles gut werden würde, und Jessie, deren Hand er die ganze Zeit über gehalten hatte, Jessie, die immer so freundlich und tapfer gewesen war, die sich von nichts hatte aufhalten lassen bei dem Versuch ihren Sohn zu retten. Er sah immer wieder vor sich wie sie gefressen wurden, Stück für Stück.

„Du hast gelogen, Carl. Du hast es versprochen!", zischte Ron in sein Ohr, und Carl öffnete seine geschlossenen Augen und blickte in das Gesicht des anderen Jungen und sah die Wut in dessen Augen. „Ich…"

„Du hast es versprochen!", zischte Ron erneut und packte Carl am Hals, „Du hast gelogen!"

Carl entfuhr ein wimmerndes Geräusch, das er kannte, wenn auch nicht von sich selbst, und er röchelte: „ Alpha." Woraufhin Ron seinen Hals sofort wieder losließ.

„Es tut mir leid", weinte Carl, „Ich wollte sie nicht loslassen! Es tut mir so leid, Ron! Es tut mir so leid, Alpha!" Er sah immer wieder Jessie vor sich, wie sich nicht auf die Beißer achtend, nicht auf die Bisse achtend, versuchte zu Sam zu gelangen. Wenn er sie nicht losgelassen hätte, wenn er sie festgehalten hätte…. Rons Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, von Wut zu etwas anderen.

In diesem Moment kam Carls Dad wieder in den Raum gestürmt. „Sie ist nicht hier! Judith ist nicht hier!", verkündete er. Und das hier war es, das Deja Vu, das er niemals hatte erleben wollen, dieser schreckliche Moment vor dem Gefängnis, als sie dachten, dass Judith…. Doch sie war damals nicht tot gewesen, nicht wahr?

„Vielleicht haben Michonne und Andrea sie genommen. Oder Morgan. Oder Carol." Carol wohnte zwar nicht mehr wirklich hier, hatte sich aber trotzdem immer wieder um Judith gekümmert. Rick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss sie finden!", verkündete er, „Ihr beide, ihr bleibt hier drinnen und rührt euch nicht von der Stelle!"

„Lass mich nicht alleine, Dad!", rief Carl, aber Rick war schon weg. Wie immer, wenn er ihn am Nötigsten brauchte. _Nein, das ist nicht fair. Aber trotzdem … er liebt Judith mehr als mich. Sie ist ihn immer wichtiger…. _Carl drückte sich die Hände gegen die Schläfen. Er hatte das Gefühl nicht klar denken zu können. Alles um ihn herum erschien ihn unwirklich zu sein. Jessie. Sam. Judith. Nein, sie war nicht so geendet, sie konnte nicht ebenfalls so geendet sein!

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er zu Schwitzen begonnen hatte.

„Carl." Er fuhr hoch und starrte Ron an, der sich vor ihm aufgerichtet hatte, und ihn mit einem gierigen Gesichtsausdruck musterte. „Carl, weißt du, was mit dir los ist?", wollte Ron von ihm wissen. Carl schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Hitze beginnt gerade, Carl", erklärte Ron heiser, „Deine erste Hitze."

Ausgerechnet jetzt? Das war nicht gut. „Ich muss … ich muss was dagegen tun. Wenn die Beißer das riechen, dann kommen sie hier rein!", keuchte Carl.

Ron kniete sich vor ihm hin und meinte mit glänzenden Augen. „Keine Sorge, Carl, ich weiß ganz genau, was wir jetzt tun müssen", versprach er, aber irgendetwas an der Art, wie er das sagte, ließ es mehr nach einer Drohung als einem Versprechen klingen. Und dann streckte er die Hand nach Carl aus.

* * *

**IV.**

Ausgerechnet Gavin hatte recht gehabt, stellte sich nun heraus. Ausgerechnet Gavin, der gegen Simons Einfall ins Königreich protestiert hatte, als hätte ihn dieser persönlich beleidigt, als hätte Simon etwas getan, das falsch wäre. „Ich bin für das Königreich verantwortlich", hatte Gavin betont, „Ich kann die neue Omega-Königin Nabila sicher dazu bringen uns zu sagen, wo sich Ezekiel versteckt hält." Doch Resultate hatte er keine erzielt, also hatte Simon die ganze Sache selbst in die Hand genommen.

„Es muss das Königreich sein. Hilltop und Alexandria waren erst dran. Außerdem ist das ihr Märchenland. Wenn sie sehen, dass ihnen ihr Märchenland keinen Schutz bietet, dann werden sie eher reden", hatte Simon erklärt und fand diese Erklärung auch äußerst einleuchtend. Gavin schien nicht dieser Meinung zu sein und empörte sich besonders über Simons Umgang mit dieser Nabila, aber immerhin hatte sie von sich behauptet Königin zu sein, nicht wahr? Also hatte er sie auch so behandelt als wäre sie eine.

Was Gavin nicht einsehen wollte war, dass Ezekiel und die seinen äußerst berechnend vorgegangen waren als sie einen Omega als neuen offiziellen Monarchen eingesetzt hatten. Sie waren davon ausgegangen, dass die Erlöser es nicht wagen würde sich an einem Omega zu vergreifen, eben weil es ein Omega war, doch Simon hatte sie eines Besseren belehrt. Ein Feind war ein Feind, egal, wer oder was er sonst noch war. Und da Nabila sich geweigert hatte zu reden, war es ihr genauso ergangen wie ihren Wachleuten und allen anderen Alphas und Betas, die er noch hatte finden können. Die meisten von denen waren vermutlich in den Krieg gezogen, aber es gab noch genug damit Simon seinen Spaß haben konnte.

Auf jeden Fall würde niemand seine Botschaft übersehen können, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Negan wäre nicht begeistert, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er absolut überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Negan tot sein musste. Dass ihn Rick und seine verrückte Band erwischt und getötet hatte, weil Negan es nicht über sich brachte einen wahnsinnigen Omega so zu behandeln wie alle anderen seiner Feinde. Simon würde das Gleiche nicht passieren. Er war schlauer als Negan, war es schon immer gewesen. Und außerdem war diese Nabila-Schlampe der einzige Omega gewesen, den er umgebracht hatte. Also hatte Gavin keinen Grund sich zu beschweren, und Negan hätte den auch nicht. Nun, okay, er hätte einen, weil er immer nur wollte, dass man Lektionen möglichst lebenssparend erteilte, aber er war nicht da, also hatte Simon jetzt das Sagen.

Er war überzeugt richtig gehandelt zu haben, und die Köpfe von Ezekiel und Rick bald am Silbertablett serviert zu bekommen, als der Bote auftauchte. Besser gesagt die Botin. Sie kam auf einen Pferd, und es war die Dicke aus Alexandria, und sie brachte Nachricht von Negan. Offenbar war er noch am Leben, befand sich aber in Gefangenschaft ihres Feindes.

Simon hatte vorausschauend dafür gesorgt, dass nur der Rat zu hören bekam, was die Botin zu sagen hatte, doch das reichte aus um dumm da zustehen. Die schiere Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern von Gavin, Laura, und sogar Avery reichte aus um ihn zu erzürnen. Regina wirkte sprachlos.

„Gibt es irgendeinen Beweis für eure Behauptung, dass Negan noch am Leben ist?", wollte Simon wissen und brachte die dicke Botin damit sichtlich aus dem Konzept.

„Wir hatte keine Zeit ein Foto mit einer Tageszeitung von ihm zu schießen, wenn du das meinst. Hauptsächlich weil es keine Tageszeitungen mehr gibt und ihr unsere letzten Fotoapparate zerstört habt", erwiderte sie nach einer kurzen Sprachlosigkeit, „Aber ich habe das hier." Sie reichte Simon einen Stofffetzen, der nach Negan roch. Der Geruch war frisch und der stinkende Geruch des Todes mischte sich nicht darunter.

„Ihr könntet ihn trotzdem umgebracht haben", meinte Simon.

Die Dicke blinzelte. „Was hätten wir davon, wenn wir euch sagen, dass er noch lebt und unsere Gefangener ist, obwohl das nicht stimmt?", wollte sie wissen, „Spätestens wenn wir ihn freilassen sollten, würde der Schwindel auffliegen."

„Damit hat sie recht", meldete sich Laura zu Wort, „Misstrauen ist gut und schön, Simon, aber in diesem Fall nicht angebracht. Negan lebt, sie haben ihn in ihrer Gewalt." Die anderen nickten zustimmend. _Mist verdammter. _Das alles gefiel Simon gar nicht. Wieso hatte sich dieser verbrauchte Alpha nur lebendig gefangen nehmen lassen? Konnte er gar nichts mehr richtig machen?

„Na schön, ihr habt ihn also", räumte Simon ein, „Und was genau wollt ihr jetzt von uns?"

„Wir wollen verhandeln. Wir geben euch Negan zurück, wenn ihr uns Frieden garantiert. Und Freiheit", erklärte Olivia.

„Das sind keine bescheidenen Forderungen", stellte Regina fest.

„Negan ist auch nicht Irgendwer", gab Olivia zurück, „Er ist euer Alpha. Euer Anführer. Oder etwa nicht?"

„Das stimmt", sagte Gavin, „Und wir sind bereit Zugeständnisse zu machen um ihn zurückzubekommen, aber wir können euch nicht einfach alles geben, das ihr verlangt. Damit wäre er genauso wenig einverstanden wie damit, dass wir ihn euch überlassen. Das versteht ihr doch sicher?"

„Wir haben nicht erwartet, dass ihr auf alles, von dem ihr denkt, dass es euch zusteht, verzichten würdet", erwiderte Olivia, „Daher verlangen wir fürs Erste nur einen Waffenstillstand und die Zusicherung weiterer Verhandlungen. Wir wollen uns mit euch an einen Tisch sitzen und darüber beraten, wie wir zu einer Einigung kommen können. Wenn ihr dem zustimmt, dann verschonen wir Negans Leben und über seine Freiheit können wir dann in weiterer Folge verhandeln."

„Das klingt vernünftig", meinte Laura, „Unter den gegeben Umständen wäre Negan sicherlich damit einverstanden, dass wir dazu ja sagen."

Olivia wirkte erleichtert, Regina ebenfalls, aber Simon konnte nicht zulassen, dass diese verdammten Betas ihn ausstachen und sich auf die Bedingungen dieser Terroristen einließen. Noch weniger aber konnte er zulassen, dass Negan zu ihnen zurückkehrte. Nicht jetzt, nachdem er endlich selbst Alpha war.

„Was tut ihr beiden da eigentlich?", wollte er also missgelaunt von Gavin und Laura wissen.

Die sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Verhandeln? Du weißt schon. Negan das Leben retten. Einen Waffenstillstand zustimmen. Beta Zeugs eben", erklärte Gavin.

„Habe ich euch erlaubt zu verhandeln?", erkundigte sich Simon mit unterdrückter Wut.

Gavin und Laura tauschten einen überraschten Blick aus. „Es geht hier um Negan, Simon", mischte sich Regina ein, „Sicherlich hast nicht vor ernsthaft vorzuschlagen, dass wir die Tatsache, dass er noch lebt und in der Hand unserer Feinde ist, einfach ignorieren sollen und….."

„Negan hat sich gefangen nehmen lassen. Von einem verdammten Omega! Und einer Missgeburt, die ihr Königreich im Stich gelassen hat! Hört sich das für euch nach einem wahren Alpha an?!", fuhr Simon sie an, „Der alte Negan, der, der uns vereint hat, wäre eher gestorben als sich besiegen zu lassen! Doch Negan ist schwach geworden, und wenn wir Zugeständnisse machen nur um ihn zu retten, dann sind wir ebenfalls schwach!"

Avery starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, Regina blinzelte, und Laure und Gavin schienen nicht zu wissen, wie ihnen geschah. „Negans Zeit ist vorbei!", betonte Simon, „Jetzt sind wir an der Reihe."

„Vielleicht ist er wirklich nicht mehr der Alte, aber das ist kein Grund ihn einfach sterben zu lassen", meinte Regina, „Immerhin verdanken wir ihm viel. Er hat uns alle zusammengebracht und zu dem gemacht, was wir jetzt sind. Wir können immer noch darüber streiten, wer von jetzt an Alpha sein wird, nachdem wir ihn gerettet haben, oder etwas nicht?"

Keiner der anderen wagte es ihr zuzustimmen. „Vielleicht habe ich mich nicht ganz klar ausgedrückt, wenn ich sage wir sind an der Reihe, dann meine ich eigentlich, dass ich an der Reihe bin", erklärte Simon, „Ich bin jetzt Alpha. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass wir Schwäche zeigen. Wer sich lebendig gefangen nehmen lässt, ist es nicht wert gerettet zu werden, selbst wenn es sich um Negan handelt." Avery begann auf diese Worte hin nervös auf seinem Sitz herumzurutschen, doch Simon ignorierte ihn.

„Ich sage also nein, wir verhandeln nicht", schloss Simon seine Rede.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr wollt, dass ich Rick das sage?", wollte die Dicke aus Alexandria wissen, „Hört zu, ihr müsst euch nicht jetzt entscheiden. Ihr könnt jederzeit Antwort nach Hilltop senden. Aber ich würde gerne wissen, was ich Rick in der Zwischenzeit mitteilen soll. Dass ihr darüber nachdenkt und euch meldet? Soll ich das ausrichten?"

Simon musterte den Omega kalt. „Oh, nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Wir werden Rick selbst eine Antwort zukommen lassen, die er nicht missverstehen kann", meinte er ruhig, „Eine ziemlich eindeutige Antwort."

Wie Beute es immer tat, schien Olivia zu spüren, was ihr drohte und machte Anstalten ihre Waffe zu ziehen, doch Simon war schneller. Er zog seinen Colt und schoss ihr mitten ins Herz. Sie kippte stumm um. „Schneidet ihr den Kopf ab und schickt ihn nach Hilltop", befahl er dann ruhig, „Das sollte zur Genüge ausdrücken, was wir von diesem Angebot halten."

Er blickte sich herausfordernd im Raum um. Regina, Avery, Gavin, und Laura wirkten alle geschockt, doch keiner machte Anstalten ihm ein weiteres Mal zu widersprechen oder sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Gut so. Immerhin war er Alpha, und er hatte nicht vor zuzulassen, dass ihn diesem Posten irgendjemand wieder weg nahm.

* * *

_A/N: Ich habe keine Entschuldigung für dieses Kapitel. Es musste aber sein._

_Es gab gewisse Zuseher, die während der 8. Staffel meinten, dass es doch viel besser wäre, wenn Simon die Erlöser anführen würde. Hier habt ihr gesehen, warum das nicht besser wäre, falls ihr während der 8. Staffel ebenfalls nicht aufgepasst habt._

_Reviews?_


	18. Allianzen

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Versuchte Vergewaltigung, Victim Blaming_

* * *

**Allianzen**

* * *

**I.**

Judith war das Einzige, an das er denken konnte. Jemand hatte sie aus ihrem Zimmer genommen, soviel war klar. Er wusste nicht, ob es Morgan, Michonne, oder Carol gewesen war, alles, was er wusste, war, dass er sicher gehen musste, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Er hatte keinen wirklichen Plan, hatte das alles nicht besonders gut durchdacht, handelte rein instinktgesteuert. Der Schock über das Schicksal von Sam und Jessie saß immer noch tief. Und es war der Gedanke daran, dass es Judith genauso ergehen könnte wie den beiden, der ihn antrieb, der Gedanke daran, dass das, was sich einmal als falsch herausgestellt hatte, nun wahr sein könnte. Ihm war als wäre er wieder auf der Flucht dem brennenden Gefängnis, Carls bittere Vorwürfe klangen ihn im Ohr. _Das ist alles meine Schuld, wenn ich nicht darauf bestanden hätte die Herde aus dem Steinbruch zu entfernen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Dann wäre Judith nicht … _Nein, er musste sie finden.

„Rick!"

Jemand rief ihn, trat aus dem Schatten seines Hauses hervor, mit Judith in den Armen. „Gott sei Dank!" Rick nahm seine Tochter, drückte sie fest an sich. Am Leben, sie war am Leben. Dann blickte er die Person an, die seine Tochter genommen hatte. „Deanna!" Sie sah gar nicht gut, es war offensichtlich, dass sie gebissen worden war, die Wunde war noch frisch und prangte an ihrem Arm.

„Schnell, wir müssen…", begann Rick.

„Dafür ist es zu spät", erklärte Deanna, „Die Toten sind hier noch überall, bis wir die Krankenstation erreicht haben, falls wir sie erreichen …" Der Beta schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Das hier ist mein Ende, Rick. Ich wollte meine letzten Stunden gerne friedlich verbringen, aber …. Nun, das war ein törichter Traum. So wie alles töricht war. Meine Idee dieser Gemeinschaft, Alexandria …. all das war nur ein törichter Traum", seufzte sie.

„Nein, nein, das war es nicht", widersprach Rick, „Es war nur … idealistisch."

Deanna lachte bitter. „Mein Idealismus hat mich meinen Sohn gekostet und meinen Omega. Und jetzt kostet es so viele noch so viel mehr", stellte sie fest, „Trotzdem, ich weiß, dass das hier nicht das Ende sein wird. Meines mag es sein, aber es nicht das Ende von Alexandria. Wenn sich der Staub legt, dann muss sich jemand um diese Gemeinschaft kümmern, um diese Sichere Zone. Und dieser jemand müssen Sie sein, Rick."

Rick schüttelte automatisch den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann nicht…" Er dachte an Jessie und Sam, und an Carter. „Ich kann niemanden retten", betonte er.

„Natürlich können Sie das. Wenn es jemand kann, dann Sie. Ich will, dass Sie sich an meiner Stelle um Spencer kümmern, er wird Sie brauchen. Und um alle anderen hier, auch um diejenigen, die Sie vielleicht nicht mögen. Ich will, dass Sie ganz Alexandria zu Ihrem Rudel machen. Versprechen Sie es mir, Rick", forderte die sterbende Frau von ihm.

Rick schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Nein, ich …. Ich kann nicht so einfach …ein Rudel ist ein Rudel, es wächst zusammen, man kann nicht einfach hingehen und sagen, dass jeder, den man kennt, zu seinem Rudel gehört", erklärte er.

„Warum denn nicht? Ich weiß, dass Sie an alle anderen immer Anforderungen stellen, dass man sich Ihr Vertrauen verdienen muss, dass man Ihre Kriterien erfüllen muss um von Ihnen akzeptiert zu werden, aber auch wenn ich anders als Sie niemals ein Rudel hatte, so hatte ich immer nur ein Kriterium, auf das es ankam um jemanden zu akzeptieren: Diese Person musste ein Mensch sein. Und vernünftig genug um sich an meine Regeln zu halten, ja, das auch, aber letztlich habe ich mit diesen Regeln nie so genau genommen, sonst wären Sie und Ihr Rudel jetzt nicht mehr hier, nicht wahr? Spencer und die anderen sind vielleicht nicht die Weggefährten, die Sie sich aussuchen würden, wenn Sie die Wahl hätten, aber es sind nun mal ihre Weggefährten, und alles, was ich von Ihnen verlange ist, dass Sie sie genauso behandeln wie Sie Rosita, Michonne, oder Morgan behandeln – als jemanden, der zu Ihnen gehört und nicht als jemanden, der eben nur auch da ist. Bitte versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie es zumindest versuchen. Ich kann nicht von Ihnen verlangen, dass Sie sie alle lieben, aber versuchen Sie zumindest sie alle zu respektieren", verkündete Deanna, „Versuchen Sie sie alle als Menschen zu sehen und nicht als Ihre Feinde. Dass ist alles, was ich als Gegenleistung dafür, dass ich Sie hier aufgenommen habe, verlange. Dass Sie meine Leute nicht mehr als Ihre Feinde ansehen, sondern als Menschen."

Rick spürte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. „Ich verspreche es", presste er hervor, „Aber bitte, verlassen Sie mich jetzt nicht. Ich … ich kann das nicht alleine."

„Rick, Sie sind nicht alleine. Genau das war doch die Grundidee von Alexandria, dass niemand alleine durch das alles durch muss. Das niemand mehr alleine ist", erwiderte Deanna.

_Aber ich bin alleine, so alleine, wie ich es nie wieder sein wollte. Und wenn ich anführen soll, wenn ich Alexandria leiten soll, dann bleibe ich auch alleine, _dachte Rick, doch er wollte es nicht aussprechen, wollte dieser bemerkenswerten Frau, die ihn aufgenommen hatte, ihm eine Zuhause gegeben hatte, nichts in Gesicht sagen wie absolut ungeeignet er für den Posten den sie ihm vermachte doch war. Er wollte ihr nicht zeigen, wie sehr er diesen Posten nicht haben wollte. Das käme ihn so undankbar vor, so falsch.

Deanna tätschelte ihm die Wange. „Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, Rick, aber ich weiß auch, dass du es schaffen wirst alle hier durch gute und schlechte Zeiten zu führen. Weißt du, warum ich das weiß? Weil dir so viel Schreckliches widerfahren ist, und du trotz all dem nicht verlernt hast zu lieben. Weil du ganz im Gegenteil dadurch nur gelernt hast noch mehr zu lieben. Das sehe ich ganz genau. Das habe ich vom ersten Tag an erkannt. Seit du hier angekommen bist, hast du immer und immer wieder versucht anderen zu retten. Hör nicht auf damit und glaub daran, dass du es schaffen kannst", schärfte sie ihm ein, „Du hast schon so viele gerettet, auf mehr Arten, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Und selbst wenn am Ende nicht auf jeden ein Happy End wartet, reicht für viele der glückliche Mittelteil aus, den du ihnen ermöglicht hast. Mehr kann man in dieser Welt, in der wir nun gezwungen sind zu leben, nicht mehr wirklich erwarten. Aber mehr braucht man auch nicht."

„Rick, zum Glück habe ich dich gefunden!" Morgan stand auf einmal neben ihnen und wirkte außer Atem. „Rick, hör zu ich habe einen Fehler begangen, einen vielleicht unverzeihlichen Fehler, aber worauf es jetzt ankommt ist Schadenbegrenzung zu betreiben. Einer der Wölfe ist hier, und er hat Denise", erklärte er.

Rick wandte sich dem Alpha verwirrt zu, doch im nächsten Moment hörte er es schon - den Schrei, der aus seinem eigenen Haus kam. _Carl! _Rick achtete nicht mehr auf Deanna oder auf Morgan, sondern presste seine Tochter an sich und eilte zurück ins Haus. Sein Sohn war in Gefahr! Er brauchte ihn! Morgan folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

Der Schrei, stellte sich heraus, stammte von Denise nicht von Carl. Und sie war nicht alleine im Haus der Grimes. Ron lag tot am Boden von Carls Zimmer. Denise stand mit auf den Mund gepresster Hand daneben, und Carl lag mit heruntergezogener Hose weinend in den Armen von dem von Morgan erwähnten Wolf, der Carl vorsichtig wiegte und ihm beruhigende Phrasen zuflüsterte. Rick hatte damit gerechnet vieles hier vorzufinden, das aber jedoch nicht.

* * *

**II.**

Das Eintreffen ihrer Gruppe in Hilltop schien die übrig gebliebenen Bewohner nicht zu begeistern. Ein huntiger Beta namens Tammy Rose Sutton informierte sie darüber, dass Jesus und der Rest der Armee nie nach Hilltop zurückgekehrt waren. „Mein Mann und mein Sohn, mein viel zu junger Sohn, sind mit diesem Omega in euren Krieg gezogen, einen Krieg, den wir nie wollten, den ihr uns eingebrockt hat, der uns Gregory und so viele andere gekostet hat. Und wozu? Dafür, dass auch sie nicht zurückkommen?!", beschwerte sie sich wütend und funkelte besonders Rick und Andrea feindselig an, als sie das sagte.

„Als ich sie verlassen habe, ging es ihnen noch gut", erklärte Rick, „Wenn sie nicht hier sind, dann gibt es sicherlich einen guten Grund dafür. War Simon hier?"

„Oh, ja, Simon war hier, hat Drohungen ausgesprochen, und wenn wir irgendetwas gewusst hätten, das wir ihm hätten sagen können, dann hätten wir es ihm gesagt. Doch niemand hält es für nötig uns irgendetwas mitzuteilen", erwiderte Tammy Rose Sutton bitter.

„Wir kämpfen für eure Freiheit, eine Freiheit, die Gregory für euch erreichen wollte, eine Freiheit, die wir für ihn erkämpfen sollten. Und das tun wir auch, wir kämpfen in seinem Namen und den aller anderen Opfer der Erlöser", erklärte Rick ernst, „Was euch passiert ist, tut mir wirklich leid, aber wir alle sind Sklaven der Erlöser, wir alle kämpfen für unsere Freiheit."

„Wurden 21 Bewohner von eurer Gemeinde getötet und enthauptet? Nein? Das dachte ich auch nicht", spottete Tammy Rose. Niemand schien es für eine gute Idee zu halten sie darüber aufzuklären, was im Königreich vorgefallen war.

„Das hier wird jetzt trotzdem unsere Basis sein", erklärte Andrea, „Ob euch das begeistert oder nicht. Alexandria wurde zerstört, das Königreich überrannt. Hilltop ist besser zu verteidigen als die anderen Gemeinden. Wenn ihr wollte, dass wir diesen Krieg gewinnen, dann müsst ihr zulassen, dass wir hierbleiben."

„Ihr glaubt, ihr könnt gewinnen? Zwei von drei Gemeinden sind gefallen, hört sich das für euch nach gewinnen an? Aber tut doch was ihr wollt, uns bleibt keine andere Wahl als uns zu fügen, dafür habt ihr gesorgt", meinte Tammy Rose bitter, „Jesus hat sich niemals genug um diesen Ort geschert um länger hierzubleiben. Dass er seine Armee lieber versteckt als uns zu beschützen, überrascht uns nicht."

„Wir werden euch beschützen", sagte Shane.

„Klar. Ob ihr das erfolgreich tun werdet ist aber eine andere Frage. Falls ihr Verwundete habt, können wir euch auch nicht weiterhelfen. Dr. Carson wurde eingezogen!" Dann spukte sie Rick noch einmal vor die Füße und ließ sie dann alle einfach stehen.

Sie waren schon einmal herzlicher empfangen worden. Aber unter gegebenen Umständen war wohl zu erwarten gewesen, dass sich niemand besonders über ihre Ankunft freuen würde.

„Sie hat nicht unrecht", meinte Shane leise, „Das hier ist der Teil der Leute, der nicht kämpfen kann, all unsere Kämpfer sind woanders. Glaubt ihr wirklich wir können diesen Ort zu viert, wenn man Morgan mitzählt zu fünf, verteidigen?"

„Wenn es darauf ankommt, kann jeder kämpfen. Glaub uns, wir haben es gesehen", meinte Andrea, „Und egal was Tammy Rose auch sagen mag, im Grunde haben alle genug von der Tyrannei der Erlöser."

„Und abgesehen davon haben wir Negan", meinte Rick, „Sie werden uns hier nicht angreifen, wenn sie damit riskieren würden, dass wir ihn töten."

Shane wirkte immer noch nicht überzeugt. „Und wo soll ich ihn verstauen?", wollte Owen wissen, der im Moment Negan bewachte. Morgan hatte sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle und bildete im Moment zusammen mit Henry seine eigene Selbsthilfegruppe, weswegen der Omega ihn nicht mehr betreuen musste.

Negan warf auf diese Frage hin einen demonstrativen Blick in Richtung Herrenhaus. Natürlich würde er annehmen, dass ein so wichtiger Gefangener wie er im Herzstück von Hilltop, der Heimat seines verstorbenen Anführers, untergebracht werden würde. „Such ihm einen Käfig im Freien", befahl Rick, „Ich bin sicher, du findest etwas Passendes."

„Mhmmmm", gab Negan seine Unzufriedenheit kund, aber keiner von ihnen ließ sich davon beeindrucken.

„Ich zähle durch und organisiere", bot Andrea an, „Mal sehen, was wir an Leuten und Waffen zur Verfügung haben." Sie wollte auf ihre großen Worte gegenüber Shane auch Taten folgen lassen. Rick nickte zustimmend, und sie machte sich an die Arbeit, während die anderen sich zerstreuten und neue Kräfte sammelten.

Sie hatte sich gerade erst einen groben Überblick verschafft, als das Pferd ankam. Es wurde von keinem Erlöser begleitet, brachte aber offenbar deren Antwort auf ihre Nachricht in Bezug auf Negan. Am Rücken des Pferdes lag ein Sack. Andrea hievte ihn hinunter und ahnte böses, noch bevor sie hineinsah. In diesem Sack befand sich definitiv kein einfacher Brief. _Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war nicht selbst zu gehen. Ich hätte gehen müssen. _Doch dann wäre das hier ihr Schicksal gewesen.

Rick und Shane näherten sich ihr. „Und wie lautet ihre Antwort?", wollte Rick wissen.

Andrea warf ihm einen trauernden Blick zu und reichte stumm den ungeöffneten Sack an ihn weiter. „Nein", murmelte Rick und war wie erstarrt.

Shane nahm ihm den Sack aus den Händen und warf stumm einen Blick in diesen. „Sie ist es", meinte er leise, „Mein Beileid." Er setzte den Sack ab und stiefelte los.

Andrea war beinahe zu betäubt um ihn zu folgen. „Warte! Was hast du vor?!", wollte sie von dem Alpha wissen.

„Was schon? Ich erschieße Negan", erwiderte Shane ungerührt, „Seine Leute haben offenbar kein Interesse daran ihn zurückzubekommen. Wenn sie uns einen Kopf schicken, schicken wir ihnen den ihres Anführers."

Andrea griff nach ihm und hielt ihn so auf. „Warte. Wir können jetzt keine Kurzschlusshandlung begehen. So verlockend es sein mag Rache zu nehmen, noch kann Negan uns nützlich sein", argumentierte sie, „Ich meine, wer sagt, dass es nicht einfach Simon war, der sich dazu entschlossen hat die Tatsache, dass sein Alpha in Gefangenschaft ist, zu ignorieren und sie auszunutzen um die Macht an sich zu reißen? Vielleicht hat er die Tatsache, dass Negan noch lebt vor seinen Leuten geheim gehalten. Es ist eine Sache den Tod von jemandem, den man nicht sieht, in Kauf zu nehmen, eine andere es zu tun, während man ihn ansieht. Wenn die Erlöser hier auftauchen, dann stellen wir Negan vor ihren Augen mit einer Schlinge um den Hals auf einen Hocker, mal sehen wie sie dann reagieren."

„Sie schießen ihn in den Kopf, so reagieren sie", meinte Shane nur, „Sein Leben kümmert sie nicht, wie ich vorhergesagt habe."

„Dessen können wir uns nicht sicher sein", beharrte Andrea, „Er ist unser einziges Druckmittel, vergiss das nicht."

„Er ist ein Maul mehr, das wir zu stopfen haben", verbesserte sie Shane, „Und das ist auch schon alles, was er jetzt noch ist. Ja, vielleicht hast du recht, und es ist ein Putsch hinter den Rücken der Mehrheit der Erlöser, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es bereits passiert ist. Simon ist jetzt Alpha und hat entschieden, dass Negans Leben nichts mehr wert ist, und er wird nicht zulassen, dass sich daran etwas ändert. Sobald er Negan lebendig erblickt, wird er ihn persönlich ins Jenseits befördern, bevor irgendjemand anderer etwas dagegen tun kann. Du siehst also: Kein Druckmittel."

„Nur weil er sich darauf verlässt, dass wir genauso auf seine Antwort reagieren. Er will, dass wir Negan umbringen. Was der beste Grund dafür ist, es nicht zu tun", argumentierte Andrea.

„Er ist uns schon einmal entkommen und wird es wieder versuchen. Sobald ihm klar wird, dass Simon ihn verraten hat, wird es umso eiliger haben zum Sanctuary zurückzukommen um das bisschen Macht, das er noch retten kann, zu retten", sagte Shane, „Das hier ist nicht Alexandria. Nicht alle hier sind uns freundlich gesinnt. Es würde ihm leicht fallen hier Verbündete zu finden oder auch nur Unvorsichtige. Es ist zu riskant ihn am Leben zu lassen."

Damit blieb Andrea keine andere Wahl als zum letzten Argument zu greifen, das sie zur Verfügung hatte: „Das mag alles wahr sein, aber letztlich vergisst du eine Sache, Shane: Es ist nicht deine Entscheidung. Es ist die von Rick."

Das ließ Shane endlich doch inne halten. Seine sowieso schon düsterte Miene verdüsterte sich noch mehr. „Also gut", meinte er, „dann fragen wir Rick was zu tun ist."

Sie fanden den Omega genau dort, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatten, neben dem Pferd stehend mit dem Sack vor seinen Füßen, ins Nichts starrend. Rick sah zu ihnen, als er sie erblickte. „Ich habe sie in den Tod geschickt. Ich wusste, dass das passieren könnte, aber ich habe sie trotzdem geschickt. Ich habe Deanna enttäuscht, schon wieder. Ich habe unser Rudel enttäuscht, schon wieder. Nach allem, was im Königreich passiert ist, hätte ich es besser wissen müssen", sagte er mit schwerer Stimme, „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Simon weder auf den Botenschutz noch auf den Omegaschutz Rücksicht nimmt. Simon wurde vielleicht an Negans Regeln erinnert, sie sind ihm aber egal. Wie soll ich einen Feind bekämpfen, der überhaupt keine Skrupel kennt, dem es nicht einmal darauf ankommt vor anderen gut dar zustehen? Wir werden sie alle umbringen müssen. Oder zumindest ihn. Das hier ist genau wie damals mit dem Gouverneur. Ein vollkommen verrückt gewordener Alpha, der uns um jeden Preis vernichten will. Ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen, aber ich war auf Negan konzentriert, ich dachte, wenn er weg ist, wird es besser. Aber wie sich zeigt, ist sein Nachfolger schlimmer, und selbst wenn es uns gelingen sollte ihn zu fangen oder zu töten, wer sagt uns, dass sein Nachfolger wiederum nicht noch mal viel schlimmer ist?"

Andrea tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Shane aus. Während sie noch über den nächsten Schritt diskutierten, dachte Rick schon wieder zehn Schritte weiter und verzweifelte an den Aussichten. „Simon ist nicht wie Philip, Rick", meinte Andrea.

„Nein, er ist viel schlimmer. Weil er nicht einmal vorgibt etwas anderes zu sein als ein Monster. Der Gouverneur war ein Monster, das gute und weniger gute Menschen angeführt hat. Negan war ein Monster, das einen Haufen Monster angeführt hat. Egal, wer am Ende das Sagen hat, wir können nicht wissen, wie viel mehr Monster als Mensch diese Person sein wird", stimmte Rick ihr zu, „Wenn wir uns retten wollen, uns alle, dann müssen wir sie alle umbringen, und die Ressourcen dafür haben wir einfach nicht."

„Wenn sich alle Sklaven im Sanctuary ebenfalls gegen die Erlöser erheben würden…", begann Andrea.

„Dann hätten wir vielleicht eine Chance, aber wie sollen wir sie dazu bringen? Und wer sagt, dass Simon nicht mit dieser Möglichkeit rechnet und sie einfach alle umbringen lässt, bevor es soweit kommt? Negan hätte das vielleicht nicht getan, weil er langfristig denkt, aber Simon kümmert es nicht wen oder wie viele er tötet", meinte Rick, „Wir können das hier nicht gewinnen. Ich weiß nicht warum ich je dachte, dass wir das hier gewinnen könnten…." Es war offensichtlich, dass er dabei war zu verzweifeln. Aufzugeben.

Andrea warf Shane einen hilflosen Blick zu. Dieser trat vor und legte Rick dann vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Atme tief durch, Bruder. Du bist nicht alleine. Wir sind bei dir. Wir helfen dir. Gemeinsam fällt uns sicher ein Weg ein, wie wir gewinnen können. Ein Ausweg. Hör zu, nicht alle Erlöser sind Monster. Es gibt welche mit denen man reden kann. Die Betas zum Beispiel. Gavin, Laura. Und ja, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass die Alphas zulassen, dass ein Beta Rudelführer wird, aber vergiss nicht, dass Alphas Stärke respektieren. Wenn es uns gelingt nicht nur Negan sondern auch noch Simon zu töten, dann beginnen sie sich vielleicht endlich Sorgen zu machen, sehen ein, dass wir stärker sind als sie. Gefährlicher. Das hier ist kein ewiger Krieg, dazu wird es nicht kommen. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist die Erlöser als Rudel zu unterwerfen. Und das können wir auch, wir haben die Mittel dazu", meinte Shane beruhigend, „Und wir haben den Willen. Aber bevor wir uns eine Strategie überlegen können, müssen wir durchatmen. Atme tief durch."

Seine Worte und Pheromone schienen zu wirken, Rick schien sich langsam wieder zu entspannen. „Du hast natürlich recht. Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste, dass das hier hart werden würde, ich dachte nur nicht, dass es so hart werden würde. Ich … ich habe nachgelassen, bin weich geworden. Ich wollte so gerne wieder Rick sein und nicht mehr dieses Monster, das auf den Straßen überleben musste sein, aber was wenn sich jetzt herausstellt, dass ich es nicht mehr in mir habe – das, was wir brauchen um zu gewinnen? Was wenn diesen Konflikt nur das Monster hätte gewinnen können?", flüsterte Rick und rieb sich die Stirn, „Was dann?"

„Du bist nicht alleine", wiederholte Shane, „Ich bin da. Ich kann genug Monster für uns beide sein. Und vergiss nicht Owen. Oder Morgan, was das angeht."

Rick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will nicht, dass ihr wieder zu dem werden müsst, was ihr nicht mehr sein solltet", betonte er, „Ich will nicht, dass jemand, den ich liebe, alles, was an ihm gut ist, aufgeben muss, nur weil ich zu schwach war. Wenn jemand ein Monster werden muss, dann ich. Ich bin der Rudelführer. Ich habe entschieden einen Deal mit Gregory zu machen. Ich bin es, der das hier beenden muss. Wenn jemand Simon herausfordert, dann sollte das jemand sein, der…." Rick unterbrach sich, und seine Miene wurde nachdenklich.

„Was ist los?", wollte Andrea besorgt wissen. War das hier Ricks endgültiger Zusammenbruch?

„Ich habe eine Idee. Eine wirklich schlechte Idee", erklärte Rick langsam, „Und sie wird euch nicht gefallen. Aber … ich glaube beinahe sie könnte klappen. Zumindest könnte sie uns von Simon befreien und verhindern, dass irgendein anderer größenwahnsinniger Erlöser, dessen Methodik wir nicht kennen, seinen Platz einnimmt."

Andrea hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit meinen könnte, Shane hingegen schien es zu ahnen. „Oh, nein, komm schon, das kannst du doch nicht wirklich tun wollen", protestierte er, „Rick … er ist ein wahnsinniges Monster. Das weißt du sehr genau. Die Tatsache, dass er nicht vergewaltigt, ändert nichts daran, dass er mordet, versklavt, quält und foltert, und an all diesen Dingen auch noch Gefallen findet! Du hast es selbst gesagt, es bringt uns nichts, wenn wir ein Monster durch ein anderes ersetzen."

Andrea konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. „Moment mal, du willst doch nicht … Negan? Ist das dein Ernst?!", empörte sie sich.

„Besser der Wahnsinnige, von dem wir wissen wie er tickt, als einer von dem wir das nicht wissen", entgegnete Rick, „Besser jemand, der Grenzen besitzt, als jemand, der keine besitzt. Wir wollen die Erlöser besiegen? Nun, das können wir nur dann schaffen, wenn wir dafür sorgen, dass die Erlöser wieder von dem Alpha angeführt werden, der uns all das hier überhaupt erst eingebrockt hat. Wir können die Erlöser nur besiegen, wenn wir dafür sorgen, dass Negan sie anführt."

* * *

**III.**

Carl wollte eigentlich nicht darüber sprechen, was passiert war. Wollte nicht einmal daran denken. Aber er wusste, dass es mit dem Hitzeblocker, den er gezwungen gewesen war zu schlucken, nicht getan sein würde. Dass es Konsequenzen geben würde. Während er mit Judith und Denise im Haus festsaß, hatten sein Dad und die anderen Bewohner von Alexandria ihre Kräfte vereint um die eingefallenen Beißer wieder aus der Stadt zu verjagen, doch es war die Rückkehr von Daryl und den anderen gewesen, die das Blatt gewendet hatte. Es war ihnen gelungen mit ihrer gefundenen Artillerie viele der Beißer zu töten und den Rest aus der Stadt wegzulocken, woraufhin die sicheren Mauern so schnell wie möglich wieder errichtet worden waren und die letzten zurückbleibenden Beißer leichter vernichtet werden konnten.

„Alle haben zusammengehalten, Carl, wirklich alle, und zusammen haben wir es geschafft. Haben unsere Heimat gerettet, unser Nest", berichtete ihm sein Dad, „Es ist vorbei, und ja, wir haben unersetzliche Leute verloren, aber ich glaube, das war es, was nötig war um uns alle zu vereinen. Deannas Traum kann immer noch war werden, wir alle können ein Rudel sein und hier zusammen in Sicherheit leben."

Carl, der auf seinem Bett saß und nicht aufsah, erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern nickte nur. Sein Dad setzte sich neben ihn und nahm zögerlich seine Hand und drückte diese. „Du weiß, dass du mir alles sagen kannst", meinte sein Dad ernst, „Wirklich alles."

Carl schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Glenn und Enid sind zurück in der Stadt", fuhr Rick fort, „Sie sind beide am Leben und wohlbehalten wieder da. Enid wird wohl bei Maggie und Glenn einziehen. Sie hat nach dir gefragt. Ich habe ihr nichts erzählt, nur gesagt, dass du viel durchgemacht hast und Ruhe brauchst."

Carl erwiderte auch darauf nichts. „Wenn du lieber mit Denise über das alles sprechen willst, dann verstehe ich das", fuhr sein Dad fort, „Zumindest solltest du dich von ihr untersuchen lassen."

Diese Worte erweckten Carl zum Leben. „Das ist nicht nötig. Er hat nicht … Er ist nicht weit gekommen", protestierte er schnell.

„Trotzdem hat er dir weh getan", meinte sein Dad. Carl schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es ist nichts Ernstes", behauptete er. Sein Dad seufzte. „Wenn du denkst tapfer sein zu müssen, dir ein Beispiel an mir nehmen zu müssen, tu das bitte nicht. Das waren damals vollkommen andere Umstände, wir waren auf der Straße, jetzt sind wir an einem sicheren Ort. Unter Freunden", meinte er dann leise, „Du musst nicht den starken Mann spielen. Nicht hier. Nicht vor uns."

Carl wollte darauf nichts sagen. „Ich weiß, nach allem, was passiert ist, ist das schwer zu glauben, doch du bist hier sicher. Niemand wird dir mehr etwas tun. Die einzige Person, die noch eine Gefahr für uns sein könnte, werden wir schnell hinrichten, und dann…."

Carl merkte auf. „Was? Von wem sprichst du? Du meinst doch nicht Owen, oder?", wollte er dann wissen. Ron war tot, das wusste er sehr genau. Sein Dad konnte nur den ehemaligen Wolf meinen.

„Owen", wiederholte Rick, „ich wusste nicht, dass du seinen Namen kennst."

„Er hat mich gerettet, Dad. Du kannst ihn nicht einfach so umbringen!", verkündete Carl hitzig.

„Das mag ja sein, aber er ist und bleibt ein Wolf. Ein Mörder, ein Dieb, und er weiß, wo wir wohnen. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach freilassen. Ich habe Deanna versprochen auf alle hier aufzupassen, und das habe ich auch vor zu tun. Ich muss mich entsprechend verhalten", behauptete sein Vater.

„Dann lass ihn hier bleiben. Pass auch auf ihn auf", erwiderte Carl darauf, „Er ist auch nur ein Mensch."

„Carl, eine einzige gute Tat löscht nicht alles andere aus. Selbst wenn ich ihn bleiben lassen wollte, was würde der Rest von Alexandria dazu sagen? Es gibt hier Leute, die Familie, Freunde, und Nachbarn an die Wölfe verloren haben. Soll ich denen einfach einen Wolf vor die Nase setzen und sagen: _Der hier gehört ab jetzt zu uns, findet euch damit ab_?", redete Rick auf ihn ein, „Sie würden sich nicht damit abfinden, und es wäre auch nicht richtig, wenn ich das von ihnen verlangen würde."

„Er ist ein Omega. Die anderen Wölfe waren Alphas", wandte Carl ein, „Sag ihnen das."

Sein Dad schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Carl, ich weiß, was er für dich getan hat, aber…."

„Weißt du das? Weißt du das wirklich?!", unterbrach ihn Carl wütend, „Nein, das weiß du nicht, weil du nicht dabei warst! Er hat nichts anderes getan als du, als du Joe die Kehle aufgebissen hast! Und das ist alles, was er getan hat, seit er in Alexandria ist. Oder behauptet irgendjemand das Gegenteil?! Hat ihn irgendjemand noch jemand anderen umbringen sehen als R-" Er konnte den Namen nicht aussprechen und verstummte. „Denise wird dir sagen, dass er sie vor den Beißern beschützt hat", meinte er schließlich, „Mir ist gleich, wer er vorher war, was er getan hat, ich weiß nur, dass er mich ge- gerettet hat. Du darfst ihm nichts tun." Er sah seinen Dad nach wie vor nicht an, konnte aber dessen Blick auf sich ruhen spüren.

„Also gut", sagte der ältere Omega schließlich, „Ich werde ihm nichts tun. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

Carl nickte abgehackt, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Er spürte wie sein Dad sich erhob und in Richtung Türe ging. „Was, wenn wir hier nicht sicher sind?", wollte Carl wissen, bevor sein Dad die Türe erreichte. Seine Stimme war sehr leise und klang dünn und Carl hasste sie. Er hörte sich an wie ein Baby. „Wer sagt, dass diese Leute hier nicht in Wahrheit unsere Feinde sind?" Er sah jetzt doch zu seinen Dad auf, der bestürzt wirkte.

„Carl, wir sind hier sicher", begann sein Vater, „Was immer vorher war, diese Erfahrung hat uns vereint, und du kennst doch Alexandria, diese Leute hier sind unschuldig, sie haben uns aufgenommen und…."

„Ich dachte Ron ist mein Freund", unterbrach ihn Carl und erzitterte, „Ich war froh, dass zumindest er noch da war. Ich dachte, er mag mich."

„Carl…."

„Aber ich war ihm immer egal. Und dann als die letzten Menschen gestorben waren, die ihm etwas bedeutet haben, hat er nur noch eines von mir gewollt und ihm war egal, dass ich nein gesagt habe, es war ihm egal! Und er hatte deine Waffe, hat sie aus deinen Gürtel gestohlen, während wir ihn gerettet haben, und hat sie mir an den Kopf gesetzt, damit ich mir die Hose ausziehe und ….." Carls Kehle zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Wer sagt, dass andere hier nicht genauso sind wie er?!"

„Ich sage das. Was mit Ron passiert ist, wird nie wieder passieren, Carl. Das schwöre ich dir. Es war eine Ausnahmesituation. Die Massen an Beißer, das traumatische Ende von Jessie und Sam, deine Stresshitze, Rons Wut auf mich, seine Gefühle für dich …. Das ist alles zusammengekommen. Ich würde eher sterben als zuzulassen, dass du noch einmal in so eine Situation gerätst. Nie wieder lass ich dich mit einem instabilen Alpha alleine, das schwöre ich", erklärte Rick, nachdem er sich wieder neben Carl gesetzt hatte, „Er ist jetzt weg, kann dir nie wieder was tun, und alle anderen hier beschützen dich, das verspreche ich dir." Er legte Carl eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir sind hier sicher. Du bist hier sicher. Judith ist hier sicher. Das Rudel ist hier sicher."

Carl wollte ihm so gerne glauben, doch er fühlte sich zu leer dazu. „Ich war zu schwach. Ich hätte mich verteidigen müssen!", rief er aus und schüttelte die Hand seines Vaters ab, „Ich war zu schwach!"

„Er hatte eine Waffe, das hast du selbst gesagt. Was hättest du denn tun sollen? Carl, bitte glaub mir, du bist nicht schwach und du hast nichts falsch gemacht", sagte sein Dad beschwörend, „Nichts von dem, was passiert ist, ist deine Schuld."

Carl schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen und begann zu weinen. „Ron war normal, und dann war er es auf einmal nicht mehr! Meinetwegen! Joe und seine Leute waren Monster, aber Ron war normal, bis ich gekommen bin!", weinte er, „Es muss meine Schuld sein!"

Er spürte wie sein Dad seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn an sich drückte. „Nein, Baby, nein, es war nicht deine Schuld, okay? Ron hat vielleicht normal gewirkt, aber das war er nicht. Vielleicht war er es nie und hat immer nur so getan als ob. Oder vielleicht war er es nicht mehr, nachdem er gesehen hat, was mit Jessie und Sam passiert ist, aber du hast ihn nicht dazu gebracht das zu tun. Du bist an nichts von dem, was geschehen ist, schuld. An gar nichts. Es war alles seine Schuld, nicht deine", flüsterte sein Dad ihm zu und streichelte ihn beruhigend, aber Carl konnte ihm einfach nicht glauben, so gerne er das auch wollte.

Ron hatte sich in ein Monster verwandelt, direkt vor seinen Augen, seinetwegen, und er hatte es sogar gesagt. „Siehst du, was du aus mir machst, Carl? Siehst du wozu du mich treibst?", das hatte er gesagt. Und egal was sein Dad sagte, egal was Owen gesagt hatte, Carl wusste, dass Ron recht gehabt hatte, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der den Alpha-Jungen dazu getrieben hatte ihn das antun zu wollen. Und er hasste sich selbst dafür.

* * *

**IV.**

Negan wusste, dass etwas im Argen lag, als sie ihn auf einmal aus dem Hühnerstall hinaus ins Herrenhaus schafften, ihm den Knebel aus den Mund nahmen, und ihn sogar bewirteten und die Handfesseln abnahmen. Bisher war er ganz anständig behandelt worden, niemand hatte ihn verdursten oder verhungern lassen, niemand hatte ihn geschlagen oder anderweitig misshandelt, aber besonders freundlich war niemand zu ihm gewesen, und nach ihrem Besuch im Königreich waren sie noch ruppiger als bisher mit ihm umgesprungen, deswegen wusste er, dass die Tatsache, dass sie nun nett zu ihm waren, bedeuteten musste, dass sie etwas von ihm wollten.

_Vielleicht hat Simon ein paar von ihren Leuten gefangen, und sie wollen sicher gehen, dass ich sie freilasse, sobald sie mich übergeben. _Rick hatte auf jeden Fall definitiv etwas vor und wollte Negan milde stimmen. Die Tatsache, dass Shane ein Gesicht zog wie sieben Tage Regenwetter, bestärkte ihn nur noch in dieser Meinung

Sie hatte ihn an einen Tisch im Herrenhaus gesetzt und bewirtet. Er hatte kein Messer zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen, aber eine Gabel und einen Löffel. Shane stand wie ein eisern schweigender Bodyguard hinter ihm, während Andrea und das Mädchen Enid die Tafel deckten, und Rick gegenüber von Negan Platz nahm. Neben ihm setzte sich Owen der Wolf, der Negan kalt musterte, und auf dessen Schoss Judith platziert war. Offenbar vertraute Rick diesem Wolf mit seinem Kind, genau wie Shane. Negan nahm diese etwas unerwartete Information zur Kenntnis und speicherte sie für später ab.

Negan beschloss es erst einmal zu genießen, dass er verwöhnt wurde. Was auch immer Rick wollte, er würde ihm nicht den Gefallen tun von sich aus danach zu fragen. Stattdessen aß er mit Freude, vergaß seine Tischmanieren, und grinste die Omegas, die am anderen Ende der Tafel saßen, freundlich an.

Owen musterte ihn kühl und feindselig. Ricks Miene war verschlossen. In seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck, den Negan dort noch nie gesehen hatte, und deswegen nicht zu deuten vermochte. Aber zumindest schien Rick nicht zu planen ihn umzubringen, weil er kaum Essen an jemanden verschwenden würde, dessen Hinrichtung kurz bevorstand.

„Das hier braucht Rotwein", meinte Negan schließlich und wandte sich fragend Andrea zu, „Ihr habt nicht zufällig einen hier, oder?"

Andreas Augen blitzten auf, doch sie meinte: „Ich glaube, Gregory hatte einen in seinem persönlichen Vorrat, ich gehe nachsehen." Und dann ging sie offenbar tatsächlich los um Rotwein zu suchen. Für ihn. Yep, diese Leute wollten definitiv etwas von ihm.

Negan leckte sich die Finger ab. Sie hatten ihm ein gekochtes Huhn vorgesetzt, das er ganz verschlungen hatte, während Judith Salat genibbelt hatte, und die beiden erwachsenen Omegas keinen Bissen angerührt hatte. „Falls die gute Andy den Wein auftreiben kann, dann fehlt mir nur noch Lucille und eine Runde umwerfender Sex und ich bin zufrieden", verkündete Negan.

„Übertreib's nicht", meinte Rick nur dazu.

Negan lehnte sich vor und funkelte den Omega herausfordernd an. „Komm schon, Rick, ich bin nicht blöd. Gutes Essen, Wein, nette Gesellschaft - mir ist klar, was das hier werden soll. Das hier ist nicht deine Art Danke zu sagen, das hier bedeutet, dass du etwas von mir willst. Spuck es aus, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich nach Tagen der Entbehrungen und des gezwungenen Schweigens diese Pause hier lange und lautstark genieße, denn glaub mir, das werde ich", erklärte er und sah dann zu wie Andrea ihm tatsächlich ein Glas Rotwein vor die Nase stellte. „Süße, die ganze Flasche wäre mir lieber", bemerkte er dazu.

„Das hier ist kein Spiel, Negan", knurrte Rick.

„Wirklich nicht? Dabei dachte ich, ich bin gerade dabei herauszufinden, wie man gewinnt", erwiderte der Alpha und nippte an seinem Weinglas, „Ahn, ein exzellenter Jahrgang. Gregory war ein verdammtes Wiesel, aber er hatte Geschmack, das muss man ihm lassen."

„Deine Leute wollen dich nicht zurück, Negan", erklärte Rick, „Alles, was wir wollten, war die Zusicherung eines Waffenstillstands für weitere Verhandlungen. Nicht einmal das wollte Simon uns zugestehen. Er hat uns Olivias Kopf als Botschaft zurückgeschickt."

Negan setzte sein Glas ab und tat so als würde ihn all das weder überraschen noch bestürzen. „Vielleicht verhandelt er einfach nicht mit Terroristen", meinte er, „Vermutlich stellt er gerade ein Eliteteam zusammen, das mich retten soll."

„Ich denke eher, dass er hofft, dass er uns wütend genug gemacht hat, damit wir dich umbringen", gab Rick zurück, „Ich denke, wir können mit Sicherheit annehmen, dass Simon Gefallen daran gefunden hat der Alpha der Erlöser zu sein und ihm deine weitete Existenz ein Dorn im Auge ist."

„Mhm. Das alles schließt du aus … was genau? Aus einem toten Boten?", überlegte Negan, „Seit wann bist du Experte in Sachen Simon? Oder sind das Shanes Worte?" Er drehte sich zu dem Alpha um und grinste ihn an. „Es hat immer an deiner Ehre gekratzt, dass Simon meine rechte Hand war und nicht du, nicht wahr?"

Shane sah ihn nur kalt an, er sagte nichts. „Das alles schließe ich aus einen Haufen Toten. Zwei davon Omegas", fuhr Rick inzwischen fort, „Irre ich mich oder ist es nicht so, dass du nichts von der unnötigen Verschwendung von den Leben deiner Sklaven hältst? Oder von den Mord an Omegas?"

Negan drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Sklaven? Ich besitze keinen Sklaven, Rick, du beleidigst mich. Ich besitze ein Rudel, ein sehr weitläufiges Rudel, dessen Mitglieder sich mir alle unterworfen haben", erwiderte er mit erhobenen Finger, „Selbst die, die denken, dass sie dazu gezwungen wurden sich zu unterwerfen und nun ihre Meinung geändert haben, sind meine Untergebenen, nicht meine Sklaven."

„Im Moment besitzt du gar kein Rudel", gab Rick ungerührt zurück, „Simon besitzt es. Das Einzige, was du besitzt, sind die Kleider, die du am Leib trägst."

„Willst du, dass ich mich ausziehe, Rick? Schon wieder? Bist du wirklich so scharf auf mich?", spottete Negan und zwinkerte den Omega spielerisch zu.

„Lass den Unsinn!", befahl Rick.

„Du zuerst", konterte Negan, „Wenn du ernsthaft verhandeln willst, Rick der Omega Rudelführer, dann sag mir was du von mir erwartest." Er verschränkte seine Hände ineinander und lehnte sich abwartend vor. „Nun?"

„Hilf uns Simon loszuwerden, und wir helfen dir die Erlöser zurückzubekommen", erklärte Rick schließlich.

Das war nicht wirklich das, womit Negan gerechnet hatte. Er lehnte sich zurück. „Wow, also das ist … mehr als ich erwartet hätte", gab Negan zu, „Ich meine … Ich verstehe, warum du das möchtest, aber von Rudelführer zu Rudelführer: Hältst du es für eine kluge Sache deinen mühselig gefangengenommenen Feind einfach so wieder freizulassen? Ich meine, ich denke mal, dass man das als taktischen Fehler bezeichnen könnte. Auf lange Sicht, meine ich."

„Ich lasse dich nicht einfach frei, ich benutze dich für meine Zwecke, das ist ein Unterschied. Außerdem gibt es natürlich Bedingungen", erwiderte Rick ruhig.

„Ach ja? Lass hören?" Negan musterte Rick sehr genau. Der Omega schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen.

„Wenn du deinen Posten zurückhast, garantierst du uns, dass es keine Vergeltungsschläge mehr geben wird, und dass du dich mit uns allen an einen Tisch setzt und mit uns darüber verhandelst wie wir diesen Krieg beenden können", legte Rick seine Forderungen dar, „Du verpflichtest dich dazu Simon für seine Verbrechen gegen das Königreich und seinen Mord an Olivia zu bestrafen und dazu alle Kriegsgefangenen, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in den Händen der Erlöser befinden sollten, freizulassen."

Negan leckte sich die Lippen und gab vor darüber nachzudenken. „Das ist alles, ja? Nun, ich würde sagen ….. Wir haben einen Deal", verkündete er genüsslich, „Ich helfe euch Simon loszuwerden, verspreche eure Forderungen anzuhören und über alles, was zuvor war, hinwegzusehen, wenn ihr mich freilasst."

„Du bist aber nach wie vor unser Gefangener, bis es soweit ist, dass du Simon ablösen kannst. Wir lassen dich nicht einfach frei herumlaufen", fügte Rick hinzu, „Wir sind keine Gleichgestellten, keine Verbündeten."

„Natürlich nicht, das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet", erwiderte Negan. _Niemand ist mir gleichgestellt. Niemals. _Trotzdem wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn er Rick zumindest glauben machen könnte, dass sie tatsächlich Verbündete wären. Aber daran konnte er ja noch arbeiten. Er drehte sich wieder zu Shane um. „Das war seine Idee, nicht wahr? Das muss dich einfach umbringen. Mein Beileid", meinte er hämisch.

Shane sah ihn kalt an. „Ich werde nicht zögern dich zu töten, wenn du uns in irgendeiner Form hintergehen solltest oder es auch nur versuchst", informierte dieser ihn emotionslos, „Versuch ruhig noch einmal abzuhauen."

Negan grinste ihn an. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Jetzt, wo wir alle Freunde sind, habe ich doch überhaupt keinen Grund dafür", verkündete er, „Keine Sorge, meine Lieben, ich bringe Simon für euch um. Ich hoffe aber, dass ihr einen Plan habt, wie ich nah genug an ihn herankommen soll um das zu schaffen, denn das dürfte die schwierigere Aufgabe werden." Er drehte sich wieder zu Rick um. „Das ist euch doch bewusst, oder etwa nicht?"

Rick starrte ihn ungerührt an. „Wir sind schon vor unlösbareren Aufgaben gestanden. Keine Sorge, wir werden alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht, um dir dabei zu helfen deinen Stellvertreter zu ermorden", meinte er. Typisch Rick, solche erregenden Sachen so kühl zu bringen als würde er über das Mittagessen des nächsten Tages diskutieren. Aber zumindest zielte seine Mordlust zur Abwechslung mal nicht auf Negan sondern in die richtige Richtung. Damit konnte man arbeiten.

Vielleicht würden sie ja doch noch alle Freunde werden. Wäre das nicht einfach wunderbar? Negan konnte es kaum erwarten.

* * *

_A/N: Obwohl das wohl für kaum jemanden der Fall sein wird: Frohe Ostern._

_Reviews?_


	19. Täter und Opfer

**Täter und Opfer**

* * *

**I.**

Der Omega Wolf befand sich wieder in dem leeren Haus, in dem er zuvor gefangen gehalten worden war, und Morgan fürchtete um sein Leben. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Owen seine Chance zu fliehen nicht genützt hatte, wie er vielleicht hätte sollen, ja, offenbar hatte er geplant zusammen mit Denise zu fliehen, war aber von der Masse der Toten aufgehalten worden und vollauf damit beschäftigt gewesen Denise am Leben zu halten, doch dann hatte er seine Flucht vollkommen aufgegeben und stattdessen Carl gerettet, was Morgan unter anderen Umständen erleichtert hätte, weil es ihm bestätigte, dass sein Instinkt in Bezug auf den Omega Wolf richtig gewesen war, dass Owen nicht verloren war, sich immer noch ändern konnte, doch unter den gegebenen Umständen würde es Owen das Leben kosten, und das wiederum machte Morgan unglücklich.

Rick war über den Anblick eines lebendigen Wolfs hinter den Mauern von Alexandria alles andere als erbaut gewesen. Er reagierte genauso wie Carol vorausgesagt hatte. Der einzige Grund, warum er den Wolf nicht sofort umbrachte, war, dass dieser offensichtlich sein Kind gerettet hatte, und dass er alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatte Alexandria vor der Masse an Toten zu retten, die die Straßen unsicher machten. Nachdem es ihnen gelungen war Owen und Carl voneinander zu trennen, hatte sich Denise um Carl gekümmert und Morgan um Owen, den er einfach dorthin zurückgebracht hatte, wo er ihn zuvor gefangen gehalten hatte. Vor allem deswegen, weil ihm keine bessere Lösung einfiel.

„Wieso warst du überhaupt im Haus?", wollte Morgan von dem Wolf wissen, der nur abfällig grinste.

„Ich war auf der Suche nach nützlichen Zeug", erklärte der Wolf, denn natürlich, was außer der Drang zu plündern sollte ihn in dieses oder sonst irgendein Haus bringen? „Denise meint, dass ich dabei bin mich zu ändern, glaub ihr nicht, Morgan Jones, du weißt es besser." Er grinste Morgan mit seinen dreckigen Zähnen an. „Ich habe sie nur am Leben erhalten, weil sie nützlich für mich war."

„Trotzdem hast du Carl gerettet. Was dir nichts eingebracht hat, außer, dass du deswegen gefangen wurdest", stellte Morgan fest, worauf Owen keine Antwort hatte. Entweder weil er selbst nicht wusste, warum er es getan hatte, oder weil er seine Gründe vor Morgan nicht nennen wollte, „Ich glaube, Denise hat recht, und du bist dabei dich zu ändern. Keine Sorge, ich werde für dich kämpfen, werde tun was ich kann um dein Leben zu retten."

Owen schnaufte abfällig. „Wenn du klug wärst, Morgan Jones, dann würdest du das nicht tun", meinte er. Doch Morgan war noch nie besonders klug gewesen, nicht wahr?

Er wollte alles tun, was er konnte, um Rick davon zu überzeugen Owen am Leben zu lassen. Doch er fürchtete, dass er trotzdem versagen würde. Dass es nichts gab, was er tun könnte um Owen zu retten. Denn im Grunde wusste er, dass Owen und Carol mit dem, was sie sagten, Recht hatten, dass eine einzelne gute Tat nicht alles ungeschehen machen konnte, was der Wolf zuvor getan hatte oder änderte wie er war oder wer er war. Morgan wusste, dass er keine wirklichen Argumente zu bieten hatten, die dafür sprachen Owen am Leben zu lassen, aber er wollte trotzdem alles tun, was in seiner Macht stand um den Wolf zu retten.

Zumindest hatte Rick es nicht besonders eilig sich mit seinem Gefangenen auseinanderzusetzen. Es gab Dringenderes. Seinen traumatisierten Sohn. Eine Bestandsaufnahme der Verluste, den Wiederaufbau von Alexandria. Deanna Monroe hatte den Überfall der Toten nicht überlebt, weswegen Rick jetzt de facto Anführer von ganz Alexandria war. Das schmeckte nicht jedem, aber viele einflussreiche Bewohner wie Heath, Tobin, Olivia, und Aaron sprachen sich für ihn aus, weswegen Spencer Monroe und andere, die immer noch gegen Rick eingenommen waren, ihn als neuen Anführer akzeptieren mussten. Als offizieller Anführer hatte Rick nun einiges zu tun. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er sich ihrem Wolfproblem annehmen konnte.

Schließlich bestellte er Morgan und Denise zu sich in Deannas Büro. „Carl will nicht, dass ich den Wolf umbringe. Ich habe es ihm versprochen. Also stellt sich die Frage, was ich mit ihm tun soll", erklärte Rick, „Ich würde gerne eure Meinung dazu hören, nachdem ihr es auf euch genommen habt ihm am Leben zu halten und seine Anwesenheit hier vor mir zu verbergen."

Morgan fühlte sich wie ein unartiges Kind, das zum Direktor bestellt worden war. Denise ging es wohl ähnlich. Sie wechselten einen Blick, und dann meinte Morgan: „Ich bin derjenige, der ihn uns eingebrockt hat, ich bitte dich mir die Entscheidung zu überlassen, was mit ihm passieren soll."

„Er ist immer noch mein Patient", fügte Denise hinzu, „Und er hat mich beschützt."

„Ja, ja, schon klar. Er ist ein Mörder und Dieb, aber keiner, der ihn kennt, will mir erlauben ihn umzubringen. Deswegen wollte ich wissen, was ich mit ihm machen soll. Nicht, was ich nicht mit ihm machen soll", erwiderte Rick müde, „Bisher hab ich noch keinen brauchbaren Vorschlag gehört."

„Rehabilitation", sagte Morgan, und Denise nickte zustimmend.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall", meinte Rick dazu, „Wisst ihr, was ihr da von mir verlangt? Carl ist immer noch ein Kind, seine Gefühle blenden ihn, aber ihr? Ihr solltet es besser wissen."

„Er ist dabei sich zu ändern", meinte Denise, „Ich glaube daran, dass er sich ändern kann."

„Möglich, aber seine Freunde haben unsere Nachbarn ermordet. Und versucht jetzt nicht mir einzureden, dass er das nicht auch vor hatte", gab Rick zurück, „Denn das glaube ich euch keine Sekunde lang."

„Owen wäre der Erste, der uns widersprechen würde, wenn wir das behaupten würden. Allerdings ist er hergekommen, weil er auf der Suche nach medizinischer Hilfe war, und nicht um uns alle zu töten. Das war die Agenda der anderen. Ich glaube, dass er … ich glaube, ich habe eine Verbindung zu ihm. Er sagt immer, dass er mich töten würde, aber er tut es nie, versuchte es nicht einmal. Ich denke, er wollte uns nicht töten, dass er hier wirklich nur hergekommen ist um sich selbst zu retten. Dass er das Gefühl hat mir etwas schuldig zu sein, weil ich ihn verschont habe. Jetzt schon mehrmals", erklärte Morgan, „Hör mal, Rick, ich übernehme die Verantwortung für ihn und für alles, was er tut. Wenn etwas schief geht, dann wird es meine Schuld sein und nicht deine. Und ich werde mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen. Und auch die entsprechenden ziehen. Lass es uns wenigstens versuchen. Er hat Carl gerettet. Das muss etwas bedeuten. Oder etwa nicht?"

Rick schüttelte den Kopf. „Deanna ist weg. Von jetzt an trage ich die Verantwortung für alles, was hier passiert. Ich kann sie nicht einfach auf dich abwälzen. Wie stellt ihr euch das überhaupt vor? Soll er Müll von der Straße aufsammeln und jede Nacht in einer Zelle schlafen, bis wir der Meinung sind er habe sich genügend rehabilitiert? Woran sollen wir merken, dass er nicht mehr plant uns zu beklauen und zu töten? Falls es euch entgangen sein sollte, wir haben keinen Psychologen mehr. Und niemand von uns ist dazu qualifiziert Bewährungshelfer für einen wie ihn zu spielen. Und wer sagt, dass er bei alle dem überhaupt mitmachen wollen würde?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Ich kann sein Bewährungshelfer sein. Wie gesagt, wir haben eine Verbindung. Lass mich sein Alpha sein, ihn als Omega annehmen", meinte Morgan sofort, und erst als er Ricks Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde ihm klar, was er gerade gesagt hatte, „Nein, nicht so. So habe ich das nicht gemeint."

„Ich denke, das hast du doch", meinte Rick leise.

„Ich habe nur gemeint, dass ich ihn bei der Stange halten kann. Das ist alles", erklärte Morgan.

„Als Alpha?", wollte Denise zweifelnd wissen.

„Nicht so. Ich habe nicht vor ihn zu misshandeln oder ihm irgendetwas aufzuzwingen", verteidigte sich Morgan, „Ihr kennt mich doch. So bin ich nicht. Aber er ist nun mal meine Verantwortung." Er blickte Rick fragend an, doch dieser schwieg.

Schließlich meinte er langsam: „Ich muss es von ihm selbst hören. Ihr könnt nicht für ihn sprechen. Er muss mir selbst sagen, dass er bereit ist sich zu ändern. Dass er hier bleiben möchte und bereit ist dafür zu tun, was notwendig ist. Dass er nie wieder gegen einen von uns seine Hand erheben wird. Das muss er mir schwören. Ansonsten … Ansonsten muss ich in Betracht ziehen die Menschen, die ich liebe, zu enttäuschen." Was er damit meinte war klar.

Hatte Morgan damit verloren? Ja, Owen war verdammt schlau, aber er machte keinen Hehl daraus wer oder was er war. Er würde nie zustimmen sich einfach so von Grund auf zu ändern, oder? Morgan wusste es nicht. Überlebensinstinkt war eine Sache, aber Rick würde spüren, wenn Owen log, und die Konsequenzen ziehen. „Lass mich nur vorher mit ihm sprechen", bat Morgan, „Danach wird er dir selbst sagen, was du hören möchtest."

Rick nickte zustimmend. „Von mir aus. Dann lass uns los gehen", verkündete er.

„Was? Jetzt gleich?", wunderte sich Morgan erschüttert und war gar nicht begeistert von dieser Aussicht.

„Natürlich. Wenn du denkst, er könnte alles aufgeben was er ist, und ist bereit sich von Grund auf zu ändern, dann sollte er dafür immer bereit sein. Oder etwa nicht?", meinte Rick nur dazu. Er glaubte offenbar nicht daran, dass Owen sich ändern wollte, oder auch nur bereit wäre irgendeiner ihrer Bedingungen zuzustimmen. Und vielleicht wäre es ihm sogar lieber, das so schnell und ungeschminkt wie möglich ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen. Vielleicht wollte er Owen jetzt sogar umbringen, weil Morgan den Fehler gemacht hatte zu betonen, dass er den Wolf als Omega annehmen wollte. Er hätte das nicht so unüberlegt sagen dürfen, für Rick musste das ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen sein. _Aber er ist nun mal meine Verantwortung, war sie von dem Moment an, als er mich im Wald überfallen hat. Und ich muss ihn retten. Rick versteht das nicht, aber so ist es nun einmal._

„Natürlich", meinte Morgan, „Gehen wir zu ihm. Je schneller wir das alles hinter uns bringen, desto besser." Er hoffte nur, dass Owen schlau genug war um auf seinen Stolz zu verzichten, seinen blöden Code aufzugeben, und sich stattdessen auf sein Überleben zu konzentrieren. Denn wenn er das nicht wäre, dann gäbe es wirklich nichts mehr, das Morgan noch tun könnte um ihn zu retten.

* * *

**II.**

Die Erlöser schienen nach wie vor nicht darauf vorbereitet zu sein erneut angegriffen zu werden. Offenbar hatten sie tatsächlich ihre Truppen beim Sanctuary gesammelt und die kleineren Außenposten damit verletzlich zurückgelassen. Ihr Angriff erfolgte schnell und erbarmungslos. Die bei diesen Außenposten stationierten Erlöser wehrten sich natürlich trotzdem, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass die meisten von ihnen von der Anwesenheit eines Tigers äußerst schnell eingeschüchtert wurden. Viele ergriffen panisch die Flucht. Und dann gab es aber diesmal auch diejenigen, die sich ergaben. Ein Beta-Erlöser namens Alden führte diejenigen an, die ihre Waffen niederlegten und sich bereitwillig in ihre Gefangenschaft begaben.

Die Frage war nur, was sie mit Gefangenen anfangen sollten. Carol hatte nicht das Gefühl vermittelt bekommen, dass Negan zu jenen Anführern gehörten, die es besonders gerne sahen, wenn seine Leute in Gefangenschaft gerieten. Vielleicht würde er sie als schwach ansehen, weil sie sich lebendig hatten fangen lassen, vielleicht wären ihre Leben ihm egal. Und was sollten sie mit Gefangenen anfangen? Es war ja nicht einmal so, dass sie besonders wertvolle Lieutnants oder dergleichen gefangen genommen hatten, eher nur kleine Mitläufer.

Cyndie und die anderen Betas aus Oceanside argumentierten dafür die Gefangenen umzubringen. Michonne wollte davon nichts hören.

„Wir haben die Alexandria Erlöser nicht umgebracht, warum sollten wir jetzt dieser hier umbringen? Sie haben sich ergeben. Man töten niemanden, der sich ergibt", meinte sie voller Überzeugung.

„Sie haben aber nicht unrecht", meinte Carol in Bezug auf die Oceanside-Fraktion, „Diese Gefangenen sind kein Gewinn für uns, sie sind eine weitere Belastung. Jemand muss sie bewachen, wir müssen sie mit Essen und Trinken versorgen, können uns nicht mehr so frei wie zuvor bewegen. Taktisch gesehen wäre es klüger, wenn wir sie töten würden." Sie konnte Ezekiels Blick auf sich ruhen spüren, als sie das sagte, und ignorierte das Gefühl, das dieses Wissen in ihr aufsteigen ließ. Was spielte es schon für eine Rolle, was er von ihr hielt? Was spielte es überhaupt für eine Rolle, was irgendjemand von ihr hielt? Worauf es ankam war, dass sie überlebten und diesen Krieg gewannen, alles andere war sekundär.

Daryl nickte zustimmend. „Carol hat recht", erklärte er.

Jesus war derjenige, der nun lautstark protestierte. „Das mag alles stimmen, aber wir sind nicht wie die oder etwa doch? Wir töten keine Gefangenen. Das machen wir nicht. Wenn wir es tun würden, das würde uns dann noch von denen unterscheiden?", wollte er wissen und funkelte Daryl herausfordernd an.

„Dass wir am Leben sind, das würde uns von ihnen unterscheiden", erwiderte Daryl, „Was ist wichtiger: Unser Gewissen oder unsere Sieg?"

„Vielleicht ist das eine ohne das andere ja nichts wert", gab Sasha zu bedenken, „Was bringt uns ein Sieg, wenn wir nach diesem so sind wie diejenigen, die wir eigentlich besiegen wollten? Ihr wisst, was Rick zu all dem sagen würde."

„Rick ist aber nicht hier", wandte Daryl ein, „Wir sind hier. Also müssen wir die Entscheidung treffen."

Michonne wandte sich an Ezekiel. „Das Königreich hat seine Meinung zu diesem Thema noch nicht gesagt. Was meint Ihr, Eure Hoheit?", wollte sie von dem anderen Alpha-Beta wissen.

Der schwieg einen Moment lang nachdenklich, dann meinte er langsam: „Beide Seiten haben gute Argumente vorgetragen, doch meiner Meinung nach kam das beste Argument von unserer Scharfschützin aus Alexandria. Ein reines Gewissen und der Sieg sollten einander nicht ausschließen. Keiner verlangt von uns, dass wir alle Heilige sind, aber es gibt Grenzen, die wir nicht überschreiten sollten. Wer sich ergibt, unterwirft sich der Gnade desjenigen, dem er sich ergibt. Wenn diese Gnade dann verweigert wird, so kann das nicht richtig sein. Außerdem gilt es eine Sache zu bedenken: Wen wir jetzt verschonen, der wird uns in Zukunft dafür dankbar sein. Wenn Negan und seine Alphas besiegt und getötet sind, wird es immer noch Erlöser geben. Vielleicht wäre es von Vorteil für uns alle, wenn diejenige, die dann noch übrig sind wissen, dass wir anders sind als Negan und die Seinen."

Michonne nickte zustimmend. „Der König hat recht. Rick wollte Verbündete innerhalb der Erlöser. Vielleicht finden wir unter unseren Gefangenen welche", meinte sie, „So wie ich das sehen, haben zwei Gemeinden dafür gestimmt die Gefangen am Leben zu lassen, eine dagegen, und eine enthält sich, da wir uns untereinander nicht einig sind und Rick nicht anwesend ist um für uns zu sprechen. Damit bleiben sie am Leben und unsere Gefangene. Wenn sie sich zur Belastung entwickeln sollten, können wir noch einmal darüber abstimmen, aber bis es soweit ist, haben wir Gäste."

Carol sprach es nicht aus, doch sie war überzeugt, dass die Gefangenen jetzt schon eine Belastung für sie alle darstellten.

Sie hatte die Vorräte, die der Außenposten, den sie überfallen hatten, gelagert hatte, geplündert, genau wie dessen Waffen. Der Außenposten hatte außerdem Brot gebacken und an die anderen Außenposten verteilt. Das würde er jetzt nicht mehr tun, was einer der Gründe war, warum sie ausgerechnet diesen Außenposten angegriffen hatten, sie wollten die Erlöser Stück für Stück von dem, was sie brauchten ohne es zu realisieren abschneiden, und sie im Sanctuary isolieren. Wenn sie behutsam vorgingen, dann würden die Erlöser erst merken, was los war, wenn es zu spät war.

Unter ihren Gefangenen befanden sich keine Brotbäcker, diese hatten sie gehen lassen. Sie befreiten die Sklaven der Erlöser und versklavten sie nicht ihrerseits. All ihre Gefangenen waren bewaffnete Kämpfer gewesen, sie waren also nicht gleichzusetzen mit den Opfern der Erlöser. _Sie haben sich für dieses Leben entschieden. Sich dazu entschieden Waffen zu tragen und andere auszunützen. Wenn sie dieses Leben nicht hätten leben wollen, dann hätten sie sich eben von Anfang an anders entscheiden müssen. _Sasha, Michonne, und Ezekiel mochten das anders sehen, aber ein Feind blieb immer ein Feind, auch wenn er harmlos wirkte.

Sie beobachtete wie Ezekiel Shiva versorgte und einige der anderen den beiden beunruhigt auswichen. Es wäre amüsant, wenn Carol sich nicht die ganze Zeit über fragen würde, was der König jetzt wohl von ihr hielt, jetzt, da er ihr wahres Ich gesehen hatte. Ob er jetzt bereute ihr ein Haus geschenkt zu haben und sie immer als „schön" bezeichnet zu haben? Sie wusste, dass Tobin sie nicht mehr so ansah wie früher, als er sie noch für einen harmlosen warmherzigen Hausomega gehalten hatte. Ging es dem König genauso? Und warum verletzte sie der bloße Gedanke daran, dass es so sein könnte? Sie hatte nicht gelogen, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie keine Blumen haben wollte. Sie war nicht auf der Suche nach einer Romanze oder auch nur einen Bettgefährten. Nicht mehr. Das Massaker im ersten Erlöser-Außenposten hatte sie daran erinnert, warum sie alleine sein musste. Warum sie nicht einmal mehr vorgeben konnte jemand anderer zu sein als die Mörderin von Karen und David und diejenige, die Lizzie hingerichtet hatte. Weil es etwas Hässliches in ihr gab, das in ihr gewachsen war in all den Jahren unter Eds Herrschaft über sie, das in dieser neuen Welt ausgebrochen war, weiter angewachsen war, und jetzt alles beherrschte, was sie ausmachte. Und anders als Rick konnte sie dieses Etwas nicht so einfach wieder ausschalten. Im Grunde war sie mehr wie Owen als wie Rick, sie war ein Unomega, jemand, dessen Inhalt in keinerlei Hinsicht der Verpackung entsprach. Jemand, der es nicht verdient hatte behandelt zu werden wie alle anderen. Und sie war es leid das zu verstecken oder vorzugeben, dass das irgendwann wieder vorbeigehen würde. Die Wahrheit war: es würde immer eine neue Gefahr geben, die diesen Teil von Carol zu neuem Leben erweckte. Die Wahrheit war: es würde kein friedliches Leben in einer Hütte für sie zusammen mit Tyreese und ihren Töchtern mehr geben. Die Wahrheit war, dass das Einzige, das sie in diese friedliche Hütte zurückbringen könnte und zu Tyreese und Mika und Lizzie und zu Sophia, der Tod wäre. Und dass sie, bis dieser sie ereilte, wohl keinen Frieden mehr kennen würde.

Dieses Wissen trennte sie von Rick und auch von Daryl, der Frieden finden konnte, ihn gefunden hatte, bevor das Alles mit den Erlösern losgegangen war. Wenn dieser Krieg vorbei wäre, falls er jemals vorbei wäre, würde sie gehen. Sie würde nicht zurück nach Alexandria gehen oder ins Königreich oder in ihr Haus, würde nicht nach Hilltop oder Oceanside ziehen, nein, sie würde einfach weggehen, weg von ihrem Rudel, von Ezekiel, und all den anderen, und endlich so alleine sein, wie sie sein musste. Und das diesmal wirklich.

Denn nur wenn sie das tat, könnte sie den Blicken entkommen, die ihr alle unausweichlich wieder zuwerfen würden, wenn sie auch in Friedenszeiten wieder diejenige sein würde, die argumentieren musste, dass man potentielle Gefahren umbringen musste, da es niemanden sonst gab, der das an ihrer Stelle tun würde. Und da sie diese Blicke nicht mehr ertrug, musste sie gehen.

Ezekiel sah zu ihr hinüber und schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln. Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie es erwiderte, und wünschte sich sie hätte das nicht getan. Wozu Hoffnung wecken, die niemals wahr werden würde? Für Carol würde es niemals ein Happy End geben, und es war an der Zeit sich mit dieser Tatsache abzufinden und sie allen anderen ebenfalls klar zu machen.

Alden und den anderen gefangenen Erlösern stand auch kein Happy End bevor, das wussten sie, das wusste Carol, und das wussten Cyndie und ihre Leute. Alle anderen würden es auch noch einsehen. Hoffentlich aber bevor es zu spät war und nicht erst danach. Carol ihrerseits würde auf jeden Fall alles dafür tun, dass es ihnen rechtzeitig klar werden würde, selbst wenn das das Letzte wäre, was für sie ihr Rudel jemals tun würde.

* * *

**III.**

Morgan Jones redete und redete und redete auf Owen ein, und im Grunde interessierte es ihn nicht. Allerdings wollte er überleben. Zugleich konnte er aber nicht wirklich fassen, wie jemand so unglaublich dumm sein konnte und damit durchkam. Er an ihrer Stelle hätte ihn schon längst getötet. Er verstand nicht, warum ein Alpha wie Morgan das nicht schon längst getan hatte. Ein Credo zu haben, eine Überzeugung zu verfolgen, sich einer Philosophie zu verschreiben, war gut und schön, doch es kam der Punkt, an dem man seine eigenen Überzeugungen hinter sich lassen musste um zu überleben. Wer diesen Punkt verpasste war selbst schuld und überlebte meistens nicht. Und Owen konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals einen Alpha gekannt zu haben, dem das passiert war. Aber offenbar gab es für alles ein erstes Mal, und offenbar war Morgan Jones der erste Alpha, den er kennenlernte, der diesen Punkt verpasste und deswegen zu Tode kommen würde. _Jemand sollte auf ihn achtgeben, dafür sorgen, dass er nicht stirbt._

Als nächstes wurde ihm der Rudelführer vorgeführt. Der überraschte Owen ein wenig, da es sich um einen Omega handelte. Und um Carls Vater. Ander als Morgan, der vor ihm auf und ab geschritten war, machte er sich die Mühe sich vor Owen, der wieder angekettet am Boden saß, hinzuhocken.

„Denise, Morgan, Carl … sie alle haben mich angefleht dich zu verschonen. Dich am Leben zu lassen. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass du bereit bist dich zu ändern, willig bist deinen bisherigen Lebensweg hinter dir zu lassen", sagte der Omega zu Owen, „Ich kann mir das aber nicht vorstellen. Nicht bei jemanden wie dir." Offenbar war dieser Omega klüger als Morgan. „Trotzdem bin ich bereit die eine Chance zu geben", fuhr er fort und offenbarte damit, dass er eben doch nicht viel klüger war als Morgan, „Also frage ich dich, was willst du? Willst du wirklich alles hinter dir lassen, neu anfangen, und nach unseren Regeln leben? Oder würdest du eher sterben als das zu tun?"

Owen wollte leben. Aber auch nicht alles verraten, was er war. Er würde wohl lügen müssen. Aber wer sagte, dass man seine Lügen nicht sofort durchschauen würde? „Ich will leben", sagte er also, „Vielleicht regiert das Chaos und wir alle sollten wie die Wölfe leben, aber selbst Wölfe wollen leben. Genau wie ich."

„Freilassen können wir dich nicht. Nicht mit allem, was du weißt", erklärte der andere Omega, „Aber hierbleiben kannst du nur, wenn du unser Gefangener bist, oder wenn du dich unterwirfst und unsere Regeln annimmst. Ausnahmelos."

„Womit ich erst recht ein Gefangener wäre", erkannte Owen.

„Das hast du richtig erkannt, aber nach allem, was du getan hast, kannst du nichts anderes erwarten", informierte ihm der andere Omega kühl.

Das ergab Sinn. Wenn er überleben wollte, dann musste er seine Freiheit aufgeben. Musste aufhören ein Wolf zu sein, vorgeben ein Hund zu sein, vielleicht sogar ein Hund werden, er musste sich domestizieren lassen. Aber selbst wenn er das wollte, wer sagte, dass er es überhaupt konnte? „Es wäre klüger mich jetzt gleich umzubringen", erklärte Owen, „Selbst wenn ich sage, dass ich man eure Regeln halte, selbst wenn ich mich wirklich an sie halten will, selbst wenn ich es wirklich versuche, besteht immer noch die Chance, dass alles furchtbar schief geht. Vielleicht kann ich mich einfach nicht ändern, vielleicht bin ich zu sehr Wolf um zum Hund zu werden."

Der andere Omega nickte wissend. „Zumindest bist du ehrlich", stellte er fest und richtete sich auf. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und begann eine kurze Wanderung durch den Raum. Dann hielt er wieder inne. „Morgan will dich als seinen Omega annehmen, will die Verantwortung für dich übernehmen", erklärte er dann, „Das würde bedeuten, dass alles, was du tust, auf ihn zurückfällt."

„Es würde bedeuten, dass er mich diszipliniert", stellte Owen fest.

„Nicht Morgan, nicht hier", korrigierte ihn der andere Omega, „Bei uns werden keine Omegas misshandelt."

„Vielleicht sollten sie das werden. Vielleicht sollte er mich disziplinieren. Wenn ihr sicher sein wollt, wenn ihr wollt, dass das hier klappt, dann muss es vielleicht sein", meinte Owen.

„So sind wir nicht", wiederholte der andere Omega, „So ist Morgan nicht. Du hast verdammtes Glück, dass er dich will. Trotz allem, was du getan hast, trotz allem, was du bist. Er sieht dich an, sieht genau, was dahinter steht. Und trotzdem will er dich. Will dein Alpha sein. Du solltest dankbar sein und nicht von vorne herein ablehnend."

Ach, so war das also. Morgan Jones, der Herzensbrecher. Der offenbar Owen wollte, obwohl er diesen hier haben könnte, der viel besser zu ihm passte. Aber vermutlich war das alles gar nicht so gemeint, vermutlich wollte Morgan Jones Owen auf diese Weise nur retten und hatte überhaupt kein anderweitiges Interesse an ihm. Und doch fiel Owen in diesem Augenblick wieder ein, wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten, wie Morgan ihn freundlich begrüßt hatte und ihm etwas von seinem Eintopf angeboten hatte, und Owen einen Moment lang nur zu schätzen gewusst hatte, dass hier ein Alpha saß, der ihn nicht vergewaltigen und unterwerfen wollte, der gut aussah und einfach nur freundlich zu ihm war, aus keinen anderen Grund als dass das nun mal seine Art war. Aber genau das war der Punkt, Morgan Jones hatte damals nur einen dreckigen verkommenen Omega gesehen, der ihn bestehlen wollte. Und er war viel zu sehr Gentleman um etwas anderes als eine geschäftliche Transaktion in seinem Angebot sein Alpha zu werden zu sehen.

„Ich will deinen Liebhaber nicht, Vater von Carl, du kannst ihn behalten", meinte Owen.

Der andere Omega blickte ihn müde an. „Rick, mein Name ist Rick", sagte er.

„Rick", wiederholte Owen, „Du kannst Morgan Jones behalten, ich will ihn nicht."

„Aber leben willst du? Dann ist das die Voraussetzung", erklärte Rick.

„Von mir aus unterwerfe ich mich ihm. Und dir. Von mir aus dürft ihr meine Alphas sein", meinte Owen, „Ich habe schon für ganz andere die Beine breit gemacht."

„Sei nicht obszön", empörte sich Rick, „Was wir wollen ist Loyalität. Und Gehorsam bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Wir brauchen keine Unterwerfung unter uns als Personen. Sondern dein Wort, dass du dich an unsere Regeln hältst."

„Mein Wort, mein Wort. Von mir aus gebe ich dir mein Wort. Wer sagt, dass ich mich daran halte? Was ist jemanden wie dir das Wort von jemanden wie mir wert?", spottete Owen, „Du willst mich nicht begnadigen, oder gar in dein Rudel aufnehmen. Deswegen bist du nicht hier. Du bist hier um Gründe zu finden mich umzubringen."

Rick kniete sich wieder vor ihn hin. „Warum hast du Carl gerettet? Denise hast du beschützt, weil du sie gebraucht hast. Aber Carl? Warum hast du ihn gerettet?", wollte er von Owen wissen.

Owen wollte weiterhin rebellisch sein, seinem Blick stand halten, doch die Frage wühlte ihn auf, also wandte er den Blick ab. „Ich …. Ich wollte den Alpha-Jungen töten. Dass dein Sohn gerettet wurde, war nur Zufall", behauptete Owen.

„Bullshit", blaffte ihn Rick an, „Lüg mich nicht an!"

Owen sah wieder in seine Richtung und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich weiß es nicht, okay?", knurrte er, „ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn gerettet habe. Er war auf den Knien, hilflos, wollte das alles nicht, hat geweint - und der andere Junge, der hat ihm keine Wahl gelassen, wollte sich einfach nur das holen, was ihm nicht zusteht, wollte ihm weh tun, nur weil er es konnte. Also hab ich mich eingemischt. Was weiß ich warum. Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen, aber ich habe es getan, und deswegen sind wir beide jetzt hier."

Rick nickte. „Deswegen sind wir beide jetzt hier", bestätigte er, „Also gut, du kannst bleiben, darfst leben, darfst Morgans Omega sein. Hier neu anfangen. Gratulation. … Bring mich nicht dazu meine Entscheidung wieder zu bereuen."

Owen grinste ihn an. „Werd ich schon nicht, jetzt wo wir Nachbarn sind", meinte er.

Natürlich hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch seine eigenen Pläne, die nicht beinhalteten ein guter Nachbar zu sein. Er wollte leben, das ja, vorgeben brav zu sein, vorgeben Morgan Jones' Omega zu sein, vorgeben sich an all die Regeln zu halten, doch er wollte nicht wirklich bleiben, wollte sich nicht wirklich ändern. Er wollte sich ausheilen und dann abhauen von diesem unnatürlichen Ort, von Morgan und seinem Omega-Rudelführer mit dem Sohn, den er gerettet hatte. Irgendwo dort draußen waren immer noch andere Wölfe, das wusste Owen sehr genau. Nicht das ganze Rudel hatte Alexandria überfallen. Der anderen warteten irgendwo dort draußen auf ihn. Er könnte jederzeit zu ihnen zurück, das wusste er.

Doch Morgan vergewaltigte ihn nicht, Denise heilte ihn und erzählte ihm von ihrer Beziehung zu Tara als wären sie beide Freunde, Carl suchte ihn auf um sich zu bedanken und verbrachte manchmal ungefragt Zeit mit ihm, und Owen stellte fest, dass Alexandria sicher war. Dass er hier sicher war. Und beschloss doch ein wenig länger zu bleiben.

Und dann merkte er, dass Alexandria, wenn er wegginge, ungeschützt wäre. Dass Denise, Morgan, Carl, Rick, und all die anderen ohne ihn ungeschützt wären. Dass man ihn hier brauchte, dass Alexandria einen Wolf brauchte um es zu beschützen. Die Leute hier waren alle wie Morgan Jones, selbst die, die dachten sie wären hart wie Rick oder Carol oder der arme kleine Carl. Also blieb Owen in Alexandria um Alexandria zu beschützen. Vor jeder Gefahr, vor anderen Wölfen, vor Leuten wie ihm selbst.

Morgan war unübersehbar zufrieden mit dem, was er als Owens soziale Fortschritte bezeichnete. Owen war weniger begeistert über die Selbstzufriedenheit des anderen. Als ob dieser auch nur irgendetwas dazu beigetragen hätte, dass er sich entschlossen hatte hier zu bleiben. Oder dazu, dass er sich entschlossen hatte die Regeln zu achten.

Morgan und Rick waren kein Paar mehr. „Es ist besser so", behauptete Morgan, und Rick schien nicht eifersüchtig auf Owen zu sein, aber Owen hatte kein Interesse an Morgan Jones' Liebesleben, er hatte überhaupt kein Interesse an Morgan Jones. Ja, der Alpha war dämlich und auf sich alleine gestellt verloren, und irgendjemand musste auf ihn aufpassen, und das blieb nun da Rick offenbar genug von ihm hatte wohl Owen überlassen, aber sie waren ja nicht einmal Freunde, alles, was sie verband, war eine reine Geschäftsbeziehung.

Morgan hatte ihn einst verschont, zweimal, und dann noch einmal sein Leben gerettet, deswegen passte Owen jetzt auf ihn auf, das war alles. Mehr steckte nicht dahinter. Vielleicht war ja Morgan verliebt in Owen, aber nicht mal das glaubte der Wolf, denn immerhin rannte sein Alpha die meiste Zeit über Carol hinterher, aber Owen seinerseits sah in Morgan Jones nichts anderes als diesen Narren, auf den er Acht gab, weil er auf sich selbst nicht achtgeben konnte. Und er wusste es nicht zu schätzen, dass Carl und Rick und Denise ihn immer so ansahen als wäre er der Narr hier, wenn er etwas in diese Richtung erklärte.

Und dann tauchten die Erlöser auf, und Owen war beeindruckt, dass Rick offenbar vorhatte kurzen Prozess mit ihnen zu machen. Das war aber bevor er herausfand, dass offenbar niemand Hintergrundinformationen über die Erlöser gesammelt hatte, und Rick keine Ahnung hatte was er tat. Aber er hatte ja auch Owen in sein Rudel aufgenommen, also hätte das eigentlich von Anfang an klar sein sollen, nicht wahr?

* * *

**IV.**

Carl hätte niemals erwartet, dass sein Leben einmal so werden würde. Das Leben auf der Straße, in der ständigen Gefahr, an das hatte er sich gewöhnt. Beißer, aggressive feindliche Alphas, verrückte Betas, die seinen Vater umbringen wollten, das alles war er gewohnt. Kannibalen, die ihn und sein Rudel auffressen wollten, damit kam er klar. Doch das hier, das hier war neu, und er hasste es. Mehr noch als alles andere zuvor. _Opfer, du bist ein hilfloses nutzloses Opfer geworden. _Er wollte nicht glauben, dass es so war, doch er konnte sich nicht anders fühlen, konnte dem Gedanken nicht entkommen, dass das nun seine neue Rolle war. Alexandria hätte ihm Sicherheit vermitteln sollen, stattdessen hatte es ihm zum Opfer werden lassen. Fort war der Junge, der einst mutig genug gewesen war seine Mutter zu erlösen. Fort war der Junge, der Allen erschossen hatte um seinen Dad zu retten. Alles, was geblieben war, war der kleine hilflose Omega, der immer nur von allen benutzt wurde. Von Ron, von Negan, von jedem verdammten Alpha, den nichts Besseres einfiel. Ständig musste man ihn retten, Owen hatte ihn vor Ron retten müssen, Daryl und Jesus hatten ihn vor Negan retten müssen, Negan hatte ihn vor diesem halb-brünftigen Alpha gerettet, und jetzt erlaubte man ihn nicht einmal mitzukämpfen. Für seine eigene Freiheit einzustehen.

Der Moment, in dem Negan ihn eine Waffe in die Hand gedrückt hatte, hatte ihm das trügerische Gefühl vermittelt die Kontrolle zurückzuerhalten. Der Alpha hatte ihm genug vertraut um sich selbst und die schwangere Maggie zu beschützen, und das hatte Carl stolz gemacht, tief im Inneren berührt, ihn beruhigt und das Gefühl vermittelt ernst genommen zu werden. Doch dann war kein Feind in der Türe seiner Zelle aufgetaucht, sondern Daryl. Und das hätte eine gute Sache sein sollen, doch stattdessen hatte die Freiheit nur bitter geschmeckt. Sein Dad hatte ihn verlassen, kaum, dass sie wieder vereint worden waren, und dann hatte Michonne ihn zurückgelassen, war ohne ihn in den Krieg gezogen. Hatte ihn bei den Verletzten und der Verstärkung zurückgelassen.

Carl hasste es zurückgelassen zu werden, hasste es behandelt zu werden als wäre er Judith. Er war kein kleines Kind mehr. Verdammt noch mal, genau genommen war er erwachsen, genau das hatte doch dazu geführt, dass Ron ihn hatte Gewalt antun wollen! „Du weißt, was dein Vater dazu sagen würde", hatte Michonne gesagt, und Carl hätte sie am liebsten angeschrien: „Aber Dad ist nicht hier, nicht wahr?!" Doch geändert hätte es nichts an seiner Lage.

Er wusste, dass er nicht der einzige war, der frustriert war. Rosita musste den Kampf aussitzen, weil sie verletzt war. Maggie und Glenn waren zurückgeblieben, Eugene ebenfalls. Aaron trauerte noch um Eric. Gabriel kümmerte sich zusammen mit dem Doc um die Verletzten. Richard, der Alpha von Königs Ezekiels Leibwache, war auch nicht begeistert, dass er ebenfalls zurückgelassen worden war. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er sich nutzlos und wie ein Opfer fühlte. Maggie und Glenn versuchten ihn zu trösten, aber …. Nun es half nichts, dass sie ihn und seine Meinung nicht ernst nahmen.

Dad war losgezogen um Negan zu töten, und Carl hasste diesen Gedanken. Ja, er wusste, dass der Alpha verrückt und gefährlich war, dass er schuld daran war, dass sie Abraham verloren hatten, und er hatte nach wie vor ein wenig Angst vor ihm, aber trotzdem wollte Carl nicht, dass er starb. Er konnte es nicht einmal begründen, es war nur … es war nur wie damals mit Owen, er wollte einfach nicht, dass noch jemand sterben musste, er hatte einfach genug von all der Gewalt und dem Leid. Er wollte Frieden, für sie alle. Für Alexandria genauso wie für Negan und seine Leute. Und niemand schien das zu verstehen. Aber andererseits hatte niemand so viel Zeit mit Negan verbracht wie er. Niemand war von dem Alpha furchtbar unzureichend aber doch bemüht bemuttert geworden. Niemand anderen hier hatte Negan eine Waffe in die Hand gedrückt und darauf vertraut, dass er damit das Richtige tun würde.

Vielleicht war es nur dann möglich andere tot sehen zu wollen, wenn man sie als Monster sah. Vielleicht hörte es auf möglich zu sein, sobald man sie als Menschen sah. Die Erlöser waren auch nur Menschen. _Wenn es damals falsch war Allen zu töten, warum ist es dann jetzt nicht falsch Negan zu töten? _Natürlich wollte Carl kein Gefangener mehr sein. Er wollte nicht sein Leben lang als Geisel oder Leibeigener leben, aber es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben sich zu einigen ohne Mord und Krieg. Hatten Mord und Krieg nicht erst dafür gesorgt, dass sie all den Ärger, in den sie jetzt steckten, bekommen hatten?

Nun, das waren seine Gedanken, aber sie interessierten niemanden. So wie er niemanden interessierte, nicht als Individuum zumindest. Er war nur als Omega interessant oder als Sohn von Rick Grimes, dem Rudelführer von Alexandria. Die einzige Person, die sich in letzter Zeit ehrlich für ihn als Individuum interessiert hatte, war Enid, und die war irgendwo in Alexandria, fern von ihm, fern von Glenn und Maggie, fern von diesem Krieg.

Vielleicht hatte Enid doch die richtige Idee gehabt, als sie weggelaufen war. Vielleicht war es naiv zu denken, dass man sich ein Leben aufbauen konnte, in einer Welt, in der sich niemand mehr für etwas anderes als seine eigenen Bedürfnisse interessierte und in der die nächste Katastrophe schon hinter der nächsten Weggabelung lauerte. Die Wahrheit war, dass Carl kein Ende sah. Nach dem Sieg über die Erlöser würde die nächste Katastrophe passieren, und dann die nächste, und dann die übernächste. Der nächste Feind würde aus den Schatten auftauchen, Menschen, die er liebte töten oder verstümmeln, seinen Dad die letzten Reste seines Verstandes abverlangen und ihn selbst traumatisiert zurücklassen. Wozu also kämpfen? Warum nicht einfach nur überleben, irgendwie, mit allen Kompromissen, die sein mussten? Eine ihrer Omegas an Negan verheiraten, warum nicht? Carl hatte zwar Angst vor dem Alpha und alleine dem Gedanken an Sex, aber er würde sich opfern, würde es tun, wenn es ausreichen würde, um ihnen allen eine Zukunft zu ermöglichen. _Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht mein Typ bist, mhm?, _sagte Negan in seinen Kopf zu dieser Idee, und Carl verwarf diesen Gedanken, denn wozu über einen Frieden nachdenken, den es niemals geben würde? Soweit er wusste, war Negan inzwischen bereits tot.

„Sie kommen zurück!", hallte die Neuigkeit durchs Camp, und Carl machte sich bereit die Rückkehrer zu empfangen. Wie sich herausstellte kamen sie nicht alleine. Sie brachten Gefangene mit. Was nicht unbedingt auf allgemeine Begeisterung stieß, besonders nicht bei ihren Gastgebern, die es gar nicht gut fanden, dass die Erlöser erfuhren, wo sie wohnten.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so nachlässig warst, Cyndie!", schimpfte Beatrice.

„Ihre Augen wurden verbunden. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befinden. Ich habe alle notwendigen Vorkehrungen getroffen. Ganz abgesehen davon ist noch nicht klar, ob sie lebendig von hier wegkommen oder nicht", erwiderte Cyndie, was einen neuen Streit ausbrechen ließ, als Michonne wütend darauf hinwies, dass sie sich bereits darauf geeinigt hätten Gefangene nicht hinzurichten.

Michonne hatte kaum einen Gruß für Carl über. Genau wie Tara. Daryl und Carol waren nicht viel besser. Sasha umarmte ihn kurz, trieb dann aber die Gefangenen in eine Art abgesperrtes Gehege. Carl versuchte das alles nicht persönlich zu nehmen und sich nicht wie ein nach Aufmerksamkeit heischendes Kind zu benehmen, aber er konnte nicht anders als enttäuscht zu sein und sich unbeachtet zu fühlen. Die Gefangenen bekamen mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt als er. Es dachte nicht einmal jemand daran ihn eine der neu erbeutenden Waffen zu geben. Die, die er von Negan bekommen hatte, hatten sie ihn schon vor langer Zeit abgenommen, weil sie im Krieg gebraucht wurde. Und so musste er unbewaffnet durchkommen, unbewaffnet und alleine.

Konflikte waren vorprogrammiert. Richard, der Alpha aus dem Königreich, war immer noch wütend über den Tod seines Sohnes und war einer der stärkten Befürworter einer Hinrichtung der Gefangenen. Er schien sich nicht einmal mehr von seinem König etwas sagen lassen, doch es gelang seinen Kollegen Jerry und Dianna ihn zumindest im Moment davon abzuhalten seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. „Dieser Richard wird noch ein Problem werden", hörte Carl Daryl sagen, und er war geneigt ihm zuzustimmen, nicht dass irgendjemand ihn nach seiner Meinung fragen würde.

Und dann, nicht besonders lange nach den anderen, kam noch eine Gruppe in ihrem Lager an. Es war Carls Dad, zusammen mit Shane und Andrea und Morgan und Owen, Enid und den zurückgebliebenen Bewohnern von Alexandria, und den restlichen Bewohnern des Königreichs und von Hilltop, wie es schien. Offenbar hatten die Erlöser ihre Wut den Heimatbasen ihre Feinde zugewandt.

„Eigentlich wollten wir uns in Hilltop verschanzen, aber nach euer Nachricht und euren Angriff fanden wir es klüger, wenn wir uns alle an einen Ort zurückziehen, den die Erlöser nicht finden können", erklärte Andrea, „Und es war gar nicht so einfach die Bewohner von Hilltop davon zu überzeugen mit uns zu kommen. Aber hier sind wir." Während Michonne Andrea umarmte, und Enid Maggie begrüßte, versuchte Carl sich zu seinem Dad und Shane durchzukämpfen und zu Judith, doch er erstarrte als er sah, wen die frisch angekommene Gruppe noch dabei hatte.

„Rick, verdammt ist das….!", rief Daryl in diesem Moment aus, „Warum ist der Scheißkerl noch am Leben und nicht in Ketten?!"

„Wir haben einen Deal mit ihm gemacht", erklärte Carls Dad, „Er hilft uns dabei Simon loszuwerden und die Erlöser wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und ist nachdem das vorbei ist zu Verhandlungen bereit."

„Wir sind jetzt alle Freunde, Daryl", betonte die Person, um die es ging, und drehte sich dann zu Carl um. „Hi, Carl", meinte Negan erfreut, „Freut mich zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht, Kumpel!"

Er war unbewaffnet und wurde von Shane und Owen mit vorgehaltenen Waffen flankiert, aber trotzdem hatte Carl seinen Anblick noch niemals als so bedrohlich empfunden wie in diesem Augenblick, vielleicht wegen all der Selbstzufriedenheit, die er ausstrahlte und diesem siegessicheren Grinsen, das er zur Schau stellte, als er verkündete: „Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen mehr machen, es wird alles gut werden."

Carl hatte sich so eine Lösung gewünscht, die ohne Mord und Totschlag auskam, ohne Krieg, doch als er Negan so ansah wurde ihm klar, dass die Lösung, die er sich wünschte, nicht diese hier sein würde. Oh nein, mit Sicherheit nicht.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	20. Schiefe Optik

**Schiefe Optik**

* * *

**I.**

Es kam nicht jeden Tag vor, dass Rick Grimes bei einem zu Hause vorstellig wurde. Nachdem Aaron derjenige war, der Rick nach Alexandria gebracht hatte, hatte er zuerst versucht den Omega und sein Rudel zu unterstützen, wo er nur konnte; dann, als sich die Zwischenfälle um die Neuankömmlinge herum gehäuft hatten und Deanna ihn von Gabriels Behauptung erzählt hatte, hatte er begonnen daran zu zweifeln, ob es klug gewesen war Rick und die Seinen mit in sein Nest zu nehmen; und dann wiederum hatte der unermüdliche Einsatz der Neuankömmlinge für ihre Gemeinschaft ihn davon überzeugt, dass es nicht nur richtig sondern auch wichtig gewesen war, dass er diese Gruppe nach Alexandria geholt hatte. Rick und seine Leuten hatten den Durchblick, soviel war klar. Er selbst hingegen, er war der, der seine Heimat immer neuen Gefahren aussetzte, immerhin hatte seine Nachlässigkeit die Wölfe hierher gelockt. Und er wollte nicht mehr nachlässig sein, wollte sich bessern, wollte jemand werden, auf den man sich verlassen konnte.

Alles in allem war er der Meinung, dass seine Beziehung zu Rick Grimes eine relativ gute war. Rick schien seine Bemühungen sich verbessern zu wollen zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und seine Freundschaft mit Daryl zu schätzen zu wissen. Trotzdem standen sie sich nicht unbedingt nahe. Zumindest dachte Aaron das, bis Rick Grimes bei ihm zu Hause auftauchte.

„Ähm, Daryl ist nicht hier", lautete Aarons erste Reaktion auf seinen Gast, auf die er, wenn er offen war, auch nicht besonders stolz war.

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Rick, „Ich wollte eigentlich auch dich besuchen."

Diese Ankündigung verwunderte Aaron und machte ihn ein bisschen nervös, aber er trat zur Seite und ließ den anderen Omega herein. Der sah sich suchend um. „Ist Eric da?"

„Nein, er ist bei Denise", erklärte Aaron, „Kann ich dir was anbieten?"

„Etwas zu trinken vielleicht", meinte Rick, und Aaron brachte ihm einen ihrer kostbaren selten gefundenen Softdrinks. Danach setzten sie sich zusammen an den Esstisch und schwiegen sich an. Aaron hatte keine Ahnung, was er von diesem Besuch halten sollte, aber er wollte höflich bleiben und geduldig. Rick würde nicht einfach so auftauchen, wenn er keinen guten Grund dafür hätte.

„Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass du kein Problem mit unsere neuesten … Gast hast", sagte Rick schließlich.

„Mit Owen? Nein, ich habe kein Problem mit Owen. Ich weiß, dass andere das anders sehen, aber obwohl er ein Wolf war, war er offensichtlich das Opfer der anderen Wölfe, also finde ich es gut, dass du und Morgan euch dafür eingesetzt habt, dass er bleiben kann", erwiderte Aaron. Er fand es auch gut, dass Rick nicht einfach nur verfügt hatte, dass Owen in Alexandria bleiben würde, sondern um die Zustimmung der anderen Bewohner von Alexandria gekämpft hatte.

Nach Deannas Ableben war er nun ihr neuer Anführer, er hätte einfach befehlen können, dass sie sich mit dem Wolf in ihrer Mitte abzufinden hatten, doch das hatte er nicht, er hatte Gegenargumente akzeptiert und entkräftet. Es gab zwar immer noch Leute, wie etwa Spencer Monroe, die nicht glücklich mit Ricks neuer Machtposition waren, doch die Mehrzahl der Alexandrianer hatte ihn inzwischen als ihren Anführer akzeptiert, und das empfand Aaron als gute Entwicklung.

„Ja, Morgan setzt sich sehr für Owen ein. Hat ihn als Omega angenommen, kümmert sich um ihn", stimmte Rick ihm zu und ah ja, daher wehte der Wind. Aaron hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, warum Rick mit seinen Beziehungsproblemen zu ihm kam und nicht etwa zu jemanden aus seinem Rudel. Aber er würde sich nicht beschweren, er war immer bereit neue Freunde anzunehmen und anderen als offenes Ohr zu dienen, das war nun mal seine Art.

„Alphas können einen Omega und _einen Omega_ haben. Das eine bedroht das andere nicht", meinte er also.

„In diesem Fall sollte es das aber vielleicht. In diesem Fall wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn dieser Alpha nur noch eine Omega hat. Morgan ist zu nett um es zuzugeben, aber das würde er bevorzugen", meinte Rick leise.

„Das glaube ich wirklich nicht. Jeder kann sehen, wie wichtig du ihm bist", protestierte Aaron pflichtschuldig.

„Weil er etwas in mir sieht, das nicht mehr da ist. Jemanden, der nicht mehr da ist", widersprach Rick, „Es ist nicht … Er sieht Owen an und sieht genau, wen er vor sich hat, und das stört ihn nicht. Aber wenn er mich ansieht, sieht er das Eine, bekommt dann aber das Andere. Und ich weiß nicht …. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es reparieren soll. Alphas haben Bedürfnisse. Bedürfnisse, die ich im Moment nicht erfüllen kann, und Morgan ist zu sehr Gentleman um irgendetwas zu sagen, aber er könnte jemanden haben, der ihm geben kann, was ich nicht kann. Sollte er dann nicht lieber mit dieser Person zusammen sein als mit mir? Ich weiß, dass Daryl dir gesagt hat was mit passiert ist. Pete Anderson hat es erwähnt."

„Moment, warte mal", unterbrach Aaron den anderen, „So ist das nicht gewesen. Daryl hat mir nichts gesagt, das deine Privatsphäre in irgendeiner Hinsicht verletzen würde. Er hat sich nur Sorgen gemacht und wollte, dass du dich von einem Arzt ansehen lässt, und hat meine Meinung über Pete eingeholt. Und ich habe nur angeregt, dass du vielleicht nicht freiwillig zu einem Alpha-Arzt gehen würdest. Ich würde niemals…"

„Das weiß ich doch", warf Rick ein, „Und ich weiß, dass Daryl nie etwas zu dir gesagt hätte, wenn nicht…" Er unterbrach sich. Ja, wenn nicht. Wer sagte, dass es nach der Apokalypse keine Selbsthilfegruppen mehr gab? Aaron verstand jetzt, warum Rick ausgerechnet zu ihm gekommen war.

„Jeder wusste es damals. Ich habe das gehasst. Dass mich jeder angesehen hat und wusste, was mir passiert ist. Ich fand, dass es niemanden etwas angeht", meinte Aaron sanft, „Aber ich habe gelernt, dass es gut war, dass es ein paar Personen gab, die es wussten. Dass es ein paar Personen gab, die es wissen mussten. Eric und ich haben uns in einer Selbsthilfegruppe kennengelernt, wusstest du das? Und das war gut so, denn so hatten wir von Anfang an keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Hast du Morgan jemals gesagt, was dir passiert ist?"

Rick schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Denkst du nicht, dass du das vielleicht tun solltest?", wollte Aaron dann wissen, „Dass das die bessere Lösung wäre als einfach wegzulaufen?"

Rick erwiderte darauf nichts. „Er hätte Verständnis, er hätte Geduld, das weiß ich, aber ich würde mich trotzdem schuldig fühlen", gab er dann zu, „Morgan ist Morgan, aber er ist trotzdem immer noch ein Alpha. Er ist nicht wie wir. Er hat Bedürfnisse, alle Alphas haben die. Ich weiß nicht wie … Daryl hat Carol erlaubt sich zu holen, was sie braucht und er ihr nicht geben kann, aber ich kann das nicht, ich kann nicht teilen. Und natürlich würde er sagen, dass er ohne leben kann und seine Hand sein bester Freund ist und all das, aber ein Teil von mir würde ihm nie glauben."

Aaron nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht das ist, was du hören willst, aber aus eigener Erfahrung und der von anderen weiß ich, dass es Jahre dauern kann, bis du soweit bist dich wieder normal zu fühlen und eine gesunde Beziehung zu einem anderen aufbauen zu können, mit allem, was dazu gehört", sagte er dann, „Und das ist vollkommen normal."

Rick ließ den Kopf hängen. „Deswegen würde dir ein Therapeut jetzt wohl auch raten darüber nachzudenken, ob jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist eine neue Beziehung einzugehen", fuhr Aaron fort, „Und dir empfehlen dich auf deine Bedürfnisse und nicht auf die anderer zu konzentrieren."

„Ich bin Vater und Rudelführer. Das ist keine Option", meinte Rick dazu.

„Das ist etwas anderes. Und das weißt du auch. Ich habe von anderen Bedürfnissen gesprochen. Du hast es mir selbst gerade gesagt. Es stresst dich auch nur daran zu denken, dass du Morgan etwas verweigerst, was er brauchen könnte. Ich persönlich bin nicht der Meinung, dass das der Fall ist, aber ich bin nie mit Alphas ausgegangen und kenne Morgan kaum. Ich persönlich finde, du solltest mit ihm reden, ihm deine Lage erklären, ihm eine Chance geben auf dich zu warten. Aber letztlich gibt es nur eine Person, die weiß, was das Beste für dich im Moment ist, und diese Person bist du selbst. Aber wenn du dich dazu entschließt zu beenden, was ihr habt, dann sei zu dir selbst und zu Morgan ehrlich darüber warum du es tust und schieb es nicht auf einen anderen Omega, der ihm geben könnte, was du nicht kannst. Einen anderen Omega, der von einem ganzen Haufen Alphas über eine sehr lange Zeitspanne hinweg misshandelt und missbraucht wurde, und daher vermutlich mit ähnlichen Problemen zu kämpfen hat wie du. Sei dir also nicht so sicher, dass du, wenn das Feld räumst, Morgan eine Partnerschaft ermöglichst, die ihm mehr verspricht als eine Partnerschaft mit dir", schloss Aaron und stellte fest, dass er sich regelrecht professionell anhörte. All die Jahre der Therapie und Selbsthilfegruppen hatten sich scheinbar doch ausgezahlt.

Rick seufzte. „Ich weiß eigentlich nicht, warum ich mit all dem zu dir gekommen bin. Tut mir leid", ließ er sich dann vernehmen.

„Doch das weißt du", widersprach Aaron, „Und es ehrt mich, dass du mir genug vertraust um damit zu mir zu kommen. Und es ist in Ordnung, okay? Keiner hat durchgemacht, was du durchgemacht hast, aber du wolltest mit jemanden sprechen, von dem du denkst, dass er es trotzdem verstehen kann. Das ist vollkommen natürlich. Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, Rick."

Rick sah auf und blickte Aaron an. „Ich weiß, ich war nicht fair zu dir als wir uns kennengelernt haben. Und jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass…"

„Vergiss es. Das war damals meine Schuld, nicht deine. Und es ist ewig her", würgte Aaron ihn ab, „Und woher hättest du wissen sollen, wen du vor dir hast? Es war irgendwie sogar schmeichelhaft zur Abwechslung einmal als Bedrohung und nicht nur als Opfer oder als Freak angesehen zu werden."

„Du bist kein Freak, Aaron", erklärte Rick überzeugt, „Du bist einer der besten Männer, die ich kenne."

Aaron spürte wie er errötete. „Das kann ich nur zurückgeben", murmelte er.

„Nein, ich meine es ernst. Du bist Daryl ein Freund gewesen, obwohl du ihn kaum kennst und hast ihn aus seinem Schneckenhaus herausgeholt. Und du hast uns alle gerettet, indem du uns hierher gebracht hast. Du hast Judith und Carl gerettet. Du hast mich gerettet. Ich glaube, ich beginne jetzt erst langsam zu begreifen wie wahr das ist. Und du glaubst immer nur an das Gute in den Menschen, was ich bewundere", meinte Rick, „Du willst in jedem das Beste sehen und jedem helfen. Das ist selten, du hast ja keine Ahnung wie selten es ist."

„Ich … Danke, schätze ich", murmelte Aaron.

„Nein, ich danke dir", betonte Rick, „Ich wusste einfach nicht wie es weitergehen soll, aber jetzt weiß ich es. Ich werde mit Morgan reden, und wir werden gemeinsam eine Lösung finden. Wie auch immer die aussehen mag. Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast."

Aaron nickte. „Wie immer das hier ausgeht, Rick, denk daran, dass du nicht alleine bist. Du hast dein Rudel. Und deine Nachbarn. Wir achten aufeinander", erklärte er.

„Deanna wollte, dass ganz Alexandria mein Rudel wird. Und ich will das auch", sagte Rick, „Nicht nur weil sie es wollte, sondern weil es so sein sollte. Also ja, du hast recht, wir achten aufeinander. Wir alle."

Rick verabschiedete sich, und Eric kam gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück um ihn ihr Haus verlassen zu sehen. „Rick Grimes alleine bei dir? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen, dass du eine leidenschaftliche Affäre hinter meinem Rücken hast?", spottete Eric, was Aaron wieder zum erröten brachte. Ja, natürlich war Rick sehr gut aussehend, und tapfer und … Aber nein, solche Gedanken waren nicht einmal im Ansatz angebracht.

„Ich habe etwas Besseres. Ich habe einen neuen Freund gewonnen", gab Aaron stolz zurück.

„Schön für dich. Sich beim neuen Boss einzuschleimen ist nie verkehrt", meinte Eric, „Aber im Ernst: Ist alles in Ordnung? Er hat irgendwie seltsam gewirkt."

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Eric, alles ist Bestens", versicherte Aaron seinem Partner, „Rick hat nur ein offenes Ohr gebraucht. Das Schlimmste liegt hinter uns. Von nun an geht es für uns alle bergauf." Eric wirkte zweifelnd, sagte aber nichts dazu. Aaron jedoch war überzeugt, dass er recht hatte, und von jetzt an alles für alle in Alexandria besser werden würde.

Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass die Erlöser ihn und seine ganze Gemeinde eines Besseren belehren würden.

* * *

**II.**

Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, war Ricks Armee alles andere als begeistert von Negans Anwesenheit in ihrem Camp. Und noch weniger begeistert von der Idee eines Bündnisses mit Negan. Negan hatte sich ja inzwischen daran gewöhnt mit hasserfüllten Blicken bedacht zu werden, aber so viele hasserfüllte Blicke auf einmal waren ihn schon lange nicht mehr zugeworfen worden.

„Nein auf keinen Fall! Schlimm genug, dass wir die anderen Erlöser am Leben lassen, aber den auch noch?! Kommt nicht in Frage! Mein Sohn ist nicht gestorben, damit wir dem da dabei helfen seine Machtbasis zu sichern!", brüllte ein Alpha aus dem Königreich und schien bereit zu sein auf der Stelle auf Negan loszugehen. Ezekiel schien seine liebe Not zu haben ihn davon abzuhalten genau das auch zu tun. Das hatte man davon, wenn man als unechter Alpha einen echten Alpha beherrschen wollte. Allein die Idee war schon lächerlich, aber das war nicht Negans Problem, es war das von Ezekiel.

Rick und die anderen erklärten nun, was im Königreich geschehen war, was den wütenden Alpha nur noch wütender zu machen schien, bis ihn der Omega-Junge, der offenbar sein Kind war, irgendwie wieder beruhigte. Dann kam die Sprache auf Olivia und Simons Reaktion auf das Angebot zu verhandeln. „Wenn sie ihn nicht wollen, dann haben wir erst recht Grund ihn umzubringen", meinte der wütende Alpha daraufhin, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war.

„Nur er kann den Kreislauf der machtgierigen Erlöser, die etwas zu beweisen haben, unterbrechen", erklärte Rick, „Simon ist ein Wahnsinniger, der keine Grenzen kennt. Negan kennt zumindest Grenzen. Und er hat zugestimmt zu verhandeln, wenn wir ihm helfen sein Rudel zurückzubekommen."

„Wir können Simon einfach selbst umbringen", meinte der wütende Alpha unbeeindruckt.

„Und damit den nächsten machtgierigen Alpha in seine Position hieven? Die Erlöser würden niemals einen Beta oder vernünftigen Alpha als ihren Rudelführer akzeptieren, weil sie die als schwach ansehen würden", erklärte Rick, „Womit uns eine Reihe wahnsinniger Alphas bevorsteht, die eine riesige Gruppe brutaler entfesselter Alphas anführen. Um das zu überleben müssten wir gehen. Bist du bereit dazu deine Heimat aufzugeben? Ging es bei all dem nicht darum uns von der Herrschaft der Erlöser zu befreien?"

„Dann muss eben einer von uns deren Alpha werden!", meinte der wütende Alphas aus dem Königreich unbeeindruckt.

„Und ich nehme an, du nominierst dich selbst?", erwiderte Shane trocken, „Viel Glück dabei. Ich kenne Simon, er ist ein verdammter Feigling, er würde zu verhindern wissen, dass du an ihn herankommst und sich sicherlich nicht auf einen Alphakampf einlassen, den er nicht glaubt gewinnen zu können. Und warum sollten die anderen Erlöser zulassen, dass irgendein dahergelaufener Fremder ihr Rudel an sich reißt?"

„Und wer bist du eigentlich?!", wollte der Alpha aus dem Königreich herausfordernd von Shane wissen, „Der ansässige Erlöser-Experte? Davon haben wir hier schon genug!"

Das war die zweite Bemerkung in diese Richtung. Negan blickte sich im Camp um und achtete für einen Moment nicht mehr auf die Streitereien der anderen und entdeckte dann den Käfig mit den Gefangenen. „Rick", meldete er sich sofort, „meine Leute, die dort drüben eingesperrt sind, müssen auf der Stelle freigelassen werden."

„Auf keinen Fall", lautete die einzige Antwort, die er auf seine Forderung erhielt.

„Jetzt stellt er auch noch Forderungen an uns!", empörte sich der wütende Königreich-Alpha, „Warum können wir diesen verdammten Kerl nicht einfach…."

„Es reicht jetzt langsam, Richard!", donnerte Ezekiel, „Die Entscheidung ist gefallen. Rick ist der Anführer unsere Armee, er hat entschieden, was mit Negan geschieht, und seine Entscheidung ist richtig. Akzeptiere sie, oder verlasse uns. Sofort."

Das brachte den Alpha aus dem Konzept. „Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst?!", entfuhr es ihm, und er sah suchend zu den anderen Wachen des Königreichs, leicht erkennbar an ihren seltsamen Pseudo-Rüstungen, die ihn alle nur ernst anblickten und offenbar vorhatten zu Ezekiel zu stehen, egal was passieren würde. „Ihr würdet mich einfach so verbannen? Was ist mit Henry?!", wollte er wissen und deutete auf seinen Sohn.

„Der junge Henry hat bei uns immer ein Zuhause", erklärte Ezekiel ruhig, „Du aber hast das nicht, falls du weiterhin alle unsere Entscheidungen in Frage stellst. Wofür entscheidest du dich also, Richard?"

Richard funkelte seinen König wütend an, warf dann Negan einen düsteren Blick zu, und drückte sein Kind an sich. „Ihr macht einen Fehler", knurrte er, „Aber bitte, ihr habt die Befehlsgewalt." Er warf Ezekiel, Rick, Michonne, und ein paar anderen noch einen aufgebrachten Blick zu und stapfte dann davon und zog seinen Sohn dabei hinter sich her.

„Nun da das geklärt ist, können wir auf meinen Leuten zurück kommen", meldete sich Negan wieder zu Wort.

„Nein", erwiderte Rick schlicht.

„Komm schon, Rick, du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich hier sitze, während meine Leute eingesperrt sind", argumentierte Negan. _Zumindest nicht, wenn sie mitbekommen könnten, dass ich nicht einmal versuche sie freizubekommen. _Im Augenblick brauchte er jeden Verbündeten, den er kriegen konnte, selbst Loser, die sich gefangen nehmen ließen. Simon hatte klar gemacht, dass ihn Kriegsgefangene nicht scherten, er musste anders auftreten, wenn er wollte, dass sich seine Leute für ihn und nicht für Simon entschieden.

„Wir können dich gerne zu ihnen sperren", bot Rick lediglich an. Was Negan hätte erwarten müssen, denn das war eine typische Rick Grimes-Antwort.

„Das sollten wir wirklich", meinte jetzt ein junger weiblicher Beta, den Negan nicht kannte. Die Kleidung wies darauf hin, dass es sich um eine dieser geheimnisvollen Verbündeten handelte, die Rick und Co mit Waffen versorgt hatten, „Schlimm genug, dass er hier ist. Schlimm genug, dass er von uns weiß."

Negan wandte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an die junge Frau. „Wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt, glaube ich, ich bin Negan. Lebt ihr hier? Ein netter Ort. So … natürlich", sagte er, „Ihr müsst euch wirklich keine Sorgen machen, wir stehen alle auf derselben Seite. Auf der anderen als Simon. Dass ich jetzt weiß, wo ihr wohnt, sollte euch keine Sorgen machen. Man sollte immer wissen, wo seine Freunde zu finden sind."

Der junge Beta funkelte ihn an. „Es ist nicht allzu lange her, dass deine Leute bei uns eingefallen sind und alle unsere Alphas getötet haben. Und alle männlichen Betas", erklärte sie, „Selbst wenn du uns auf Knien um Vergebung anflehen würdest, wir wären niemals Freunde."

„Oh, diese Gruppe seid ihr also. Nun, in diesem Fall kann ich euch keine Vorwürfe machen. Natürlich hasst ihr mich. Aber ich sollte da mal etwas klarstellen: Das war Simon. Nur Simon. Ich habe ihm andere Befehle erteilt, er hat sie ignoriert. Und Dinge getan, die ich niemals gutheißen würde. Mit euch genau wie mit dem Königreich. Wir haben also beide ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen. Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass Kinder zu Schaden kommen. Oder ganze Gruppen ausgerottet werden", erklärte Negan, „Tatsächlich haben wir mehr gemeinsam als alle anderen hier. Wir wurden beide von Simon auf unverzeihliche Weise betrogen. Und ich honoriere das. Es ist ganz einfach. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr nicht vergessen habt, wer damals zusammen mit Simon über euch hergefallen ist. Sobald ich wieder an der Macht bin, werde ich jeden einzelnen von diesen Verbrechern für euch hinrichten lassen. Ihr müsst nur mit den Fingern auf sie zeigen, und ich erledige das persönlich. Langsam und genüsslich. Was haltet ihr davon?" Er würde Lucille benutzen und es genießen. Er wusste, dass Rick und die anderen sie immer noch hatten, bisher weigerten sie sich sie ihm zurückzugeben, doch wenn die Zeit dafür reif war, rechnete er fest damit sie wieder in den Händen halten um der Gerechtigkeit zum Sieg zu verhelfen.

Der Beta musterte ihn mit Verachtung in den Augen. „Wenn es gegen deinen Befehl war, wenn du es als Verbrechen ansiehst, warum hast du diese Mörder dann nicht schon damals, als du erfahren hast, was passiert ist, hingerichtet?", wollte sie dann wissen. Nun, sie war nicht dumm, das musste man ihr lassen.

„Ich hielt das damals nicht für angebracht. Meine eigenen Leute für etwas zu bestrafen, von dem sie dachten sie würden es auf meinen Befehl hin tun", meinte Negan, „Doch inzwischen sehe ich das anders. Sie kenne die Regeln und haben sie gebrochen. Ihre Loyalität zu Simon war größer als ihre Loyalität zu mir. Das muss bestraft werden. Und Simon wurde damals bestraft."

Der Beta hob eine Augenbraue. „So nachhaltig, dass er nun als Toter die Gunst der Stunde genutzt hat um dich zu entmachten?", wunderte sie sich. _Ich hasse Betas. Kommen immer mit Logik, wenn ihnen nichts Besseres einfällt._

Negan zwang sich weiterzulächeln. „Ich war damals milde gestimmt. Jetzt bin ich das nicht mehr", meinte er, „Simon wird bekommen, was er verdient."

Der Beta schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich an Rick. „Der da schwingt nur große Reden, das weißt du hoffentlich. Er hat sich kein Stück geändert, er will nur seine Macht zurück und uns dafür benutzen. Weder steht er auf unserer Seite, noch ist ihm über Nacht ein Gewissen gewachsen", behauptete sie und deutete anklagend auf Negan, „Wenn du ihn zurück an die Spitze der Erlöser setzt, wird sich nichts ändern."

„Das weiß ich", versicherte Rick ihr, „Ich weiß, dass er uns nur benutzt. Aber wir können ihn ebenso benutzen." Zu schade, dass er das nicht so dreckig meinte, wie es klang. „Und er hat zugestimmt über Frieden zu verhandeln."

Negan nickte heftig „Und es wird sich etwas ändern", betonte er, „Ich werde wissen, wer mir treu war und wer nicht, und es wird viele freie Stellen unter mir geben. Die ich neu besetzen werde…." Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick in die Runde. „Mit Leuten, von denen ich weiß, dass sie loyal sein können."

Owen schnaubte, als er das hörte. „Er will seine neuen Stellvertreter aus unseren Reihen rekrutieren!", stellte er fest und lachte trocken, „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, oder?"

Negan hätte den Wolf ja ignoriert, doch die anderen starrten ihn alle mit ungläubigen und spöttischen Blicken an und schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Was? Tut nicht so als wäre das unter eurer Würde! Viele von euch würden gute Erlöser abgeben, bessere als ich jetzt habe! Shane war ein Erlöser, er könnte wieder einer sein. Morgan mit seinen Gerechtigkeitssinn, Michonne mit ihr tödliches Schwert, die blutrünstige Beta-Dame hier ist genau der Typ, Owen unser Wolf, keiner passt besser zu uns. Der König kann sein Reich in einem unserer Außenposten neu aufbauen. Andy kriegt Alexandria unter den gleichen Bedingungen. Rick kann mein Stellvertreter werden. Eugene bastel uns allen Scheiß zusammen, den wir brauchen könnten, Maggie und Glenn helfen Laura dabei die landwirtschaftliche Abteilung auf Vordermann zu bringen. Zusammen könnten wir ein ganzes Reich erschaffen. Carl und Enid erben das eines Tages, genau wie Henry und die kleine Judith!", argumentierte er, „Was ist daran so lächerlich?!"

„Die Tatsache, dass du das fragen musst, sagt schon alles", meinte Andrea nur.

Okay, offenbar teilten sie seine Vision nicht. Zumindest noch nicht. _Mal sehen, ob sie immer noch dieser Meinung sind, wenn Simon erst tot ist._

„Halte dich einfach an unseren Deal", meinte Rick, „Und erspar uns deine Rekrutierungsversuche. Du hast niemanden hier irgendetwas anzubieten." _Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, Schätzchen._

Als wäre damit das letzte Wort gesprochen, löste sich die Menschentraube um ihn herum auf. Negan begab sich wütend hinüber zu den Gefangenen. Shane, sein ewiger Schatten, folgte ihm. „Hi, Leute, ich werde euch hier raus kriegen, keine Sorge", versicherte Negan den Gefangenen, „Alden, nicht wahr? Sind das deine Leute?"

Der Beta nickte und näherte sich Negan. „Wir wurden überrascht, uns blieb keine andere Wahl als uns zu ergeben, ansonsten hätten sie uns alle getötet", erklärte der junge Mann.

„Ihr habt richtig gehandelt", log Negan, „Es ist besser am Leben zu bleiben um an einem anderen Tag weiterkämpfen zu können anstatt sein Leben sinnlos wegzuwerfen. Deswegen bin ich auch hier. Ich habe einen Deal mit Rick geschlossen. Wir entmachten Simon, und sobald das getan ist und ich wieder dort bin, wo ich hingehöre - an der Spitze - wird verhandelt, und ich werde euch alle nach Hause holen, nur keine Sorge. Simon allerdings hat klar gemacht, dass er kein Interesse daran hat Gefangene freizubekommen. Er hat einen Omega-Boten getötet. Wollte sich nicht einmal auf einen kurzfristigen Waffenstillstand einlassen. Darauf, dass er euch befreit, könnt ihr euch also nicht verlassen. Aber ich plane das alles so schnell wie möglich in Ordnung zu bringen. Keine Sorge."

Alden und seine Leute nickten ehrerbietig. „Wir wurden gut behandelt", versicherte der Beta Negan.

„Natürlich wurdet ihr das", meinte Negan, „Ricks und die anderen würden es niemals wagen mich gegen sich aufzubringen, indem sie euch misshandeln." Er nickte den Gefangenen zu und entfernte sich dann wieder von deren Käfig.

„And the Oscar goes to….", spottete Shane, wenn auch wenigstens nicht laut genug damit Alden und die anderen es hören konnten, „Deren Wohlergehen ist dir doch vollkommen egal. Und seit wann bist du dafür, dass man sich lieber gefangen nehmen lassen soll anstatt kämpfend unterzugehen?"

„Vielleicht kennst du mich nicht so gut, wie du denkst, Shane Walsh", erwiderte Negan, „Vielleicht denkst du nur mich zu kennen."

„Oh, ich kenne dich gut genug. Du tust alles, was du kannst, um andere dazu zu bringen sich auf deine Seite zu stellen. Gewalt und Drohungen sind eine deiner Spezialitäten, aber Manipulation eine andere. Wenn du jemand siehst, der nicht so einfach einzuschüchtern ist, dann greifst du gerne darauf zurück. So hast du mich damals dazu gebracht mich dir anzuschließen. So hast du es geschafft uns zu entkommen. Und so willst du jetzt eine Anti-Simon-Front schaffen", meinte Shane dazu, „Zu dumm nur, dass die meisten hier zu klug sind um darauf reinzufallen. Selbst der Junge im Käfig dort drüben, würde ich wetten."

„Ich halte meine Versprechen, vergiss das nicht. Vielleicht ist es Manipulation, das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht das, was ich verspreche, trotzdem einhalte", argumentierte Negan, „Ist es immer noch verwerflich, wenn es die Wahrheit ist?" Darauf wusste Shane nichts zu sagen, was Negan als Sieg wertete.

Er spürte, dass sie beobachtet wurden und blickte sich suchend um. Carl stand ein paar Meter entfernt und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Negan machte Anstalten ihn herüberzuwinken, doch der Junge drehte sich um und floh. „Ich glaube dein Kind braucht dich. Rick ist zu beschäftigt damit Anführer zu spielen", merkte Negan an, „Aber du könntest dich zur Abwechslung mal nützlich machen und dich als Vater betätigen. Ich werde schon nicht weglaufen. Jeder hier hat ein Auge auf mich."

Shane schüttelte den Kopf. „Genau das ist ja das Problem", meinte er dann nur und blickte sich nervös um. _Oh, ist er auf einmal um mein Leben besorgt? Wie rührend._

Negan verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, Walsh", meinte er beleidigt, „Außerdem hat Rick beschlossen, dass ich wichtig bin und nicht angerührt werden soll. Oder nicht? Ich bin hier absolut sicher." In dem Moment, als er das sagte, glaubte er das auch noch. In all der Zeit, seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit Rick Grimes und dessen Rudel hatte er offensichtlich nichts dazu gelernt.

* * *

**III.**

Während Rick Alexandria neu aufbaute, versuchte er auch sein eigenes Leben neu aufzubauen. Dazu gehörte auch das unangenehme Gespräch mit Morgan. Aaron hatte recht gehabt, was immer er auch entschied, er konnte es nicht ohne Morgan entscheiden. Natürlich reagierte Morgan genauso wie er vorhergesehen hatte, verständnisvoll, geduldig, bereit zu warten, und je verständnisvoller er war, desto schuldiger fühlte Rick sich deswegen. Also erinnerte er sich an etwas anderes, das Aaron gesagt hatte, und traf die Entscheidung, die am besten für ihn war.

Es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir, war dieser schreckliche Spruch, der Omegas immer zum Vorwurf gemacht wurde, aber oft stimmte er einfach und gerade in diesem Fall stimmte er umso mehr. Rick konnte mit Morgan nicht zusammen sein, weil ihn diese Beziehung zu großem Stress aussetzte. Also beschlossen sie nur Freunde zu bleiben.

Morgan zog aus, zog mit Owen zusammen, und Rick machte alleine weiter. Zumindest fast, denn er hatte immer noch seine Kinder und Andrea und Michonne. Und es stellte sich heraus, dass es gesünder für ihn war, wenn sich Michonne seinen Bedürfnissen annahm, als wenn Morgan das tat. Der hatte ja einen neuen Omega, und zunächst war Rick eifersüchtig, auch wenn da nichts zu laufen schien, doch dann stellte er fest, dass was auch immer Morgan tat oder nicht tat etwas zu bewirken schien.

Natürlich half auch Denise. Und Carl, auch wenn es Rick lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sein Sohn sich von dem Wolf ferngehalten hätte, aber letztlich war es wohl vor allem Morgan, der etwas in Owen bewirkte, denn der Wolf veränderte sich. Er entspannte sich, wirkte nicht mehr so als würde er jeden Moment damit rechnen angegriffen zu werden, knurrte nicht mehr ständig alle an, unterhielt sich sogar ab und an normal mit anderen Leuten, und er begann sich nützlich zu machen, ging mit Morgan auf die Jagd, manchmal auch mit Daryl, begann zu schnitzen. Irgendwo dort drinnen war immer noch ein Mensch. _Sie alle sind Menschen, _hätte Deanna dazu gesagt, und Rick versuchte wirklich ihren letzten Wunsch zu ehren, alle anderen in Alexandria als Menschen anzusehen und als nichts anderes, und das schloss Owen mit ein, der ein schwer traumatisierter Mensch zu sein schien, der sich langsam wieder daran erinnerte wie es war ein Mensch zu sein.

Morgan tat ihm gut, und er tat Morgan gut, auch das war nicht zu übersehen. Ja, es schien wirklich irgendeine Verbindung zwischen den beiden zu geben, und letztlich wollte Rick, dass Morgan glücklich war, und er hatte nicht vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte mit dem einen Menschen zusammen zu sein, auch welche Art auch immer, mit dem einen mehr verband als mit allen anderen. Morgan hatte so viel an diese neue Welt verloren, dass er jetzt etwas zurückgewann, war nur fair.

Rick selbst gewann auch etwas zurück - Stück um Stück von sich selbst. Dabei zuzusehen wie Tara und Denise zusammen Liebe fanden, erfreute ihn, mit Aaron Freundschlaft zu schließen vertrieb seine Einsamkeit, Gabriel zu helfen die Kirche neuaufzubauen vereinte ihn mit den anderen, bei der ganzen Abraham-Sasha-Rosita-Eugene-Soap zuzusehen verwirrte ihn, aber auch normale Weise, die ihn früher erinnerte, an die Zeit davor, als er und Lori daneben gesessen hatten, als Loris beste Freundin Hannah ihren Alpha für einen junge Beta von der Arbeit verlassen hatte, was für Lori und Rick unangenehm gewesen war, weil sie mit Hannah und ihrem Alpha befreundet gewesen waren und dann auf einmal nicht mehr gewusst hatten, wie sie sich verhalten sollten, nachdem die beiden nicht mehr zusammen waren. Ja, ihre Leben normalisierten sich. Ja, dort draußen gab es immer noch die Wandelnden Toten. Ja, sie hatten keinen richtigen Doktor, nur Denise, und ja, Daryl, Sasha, und Abraham hatte ihm von diesen Leuten erzählt, die versucht hatten sie auf ihrem Weg zurück nach Alexandria zu überfallen, aber die Wochen vergingen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, alles schien friedlich zu sein, alle schienen sich zu mögen und Maggie erwartete ein Kind.

Das Leben schien keine Qual mehr zu sein, sondern eine Freude. Sogar Carl fand wieder zu sich, begann wieder Zeit mit Enid zu verbringen, freute sich auf die Geburt von Maggies Baby, und schien in den Namen Ron Anderson nur noch einen Geist seiner Vergangenheit zu sehen. Alles schien gut zu sein.

Die Wochen wurden zu Monaten. Heath drängte Rick ihn auf eine längere Versorgungsfahrt gehen zu lassen, während dieser er auch zugleich die Umgebung erforschen wollte. Rick war geneigt ihm das zu gestatten.

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem Daryl und er auf Jesus trafen. Es war dieser seltsame irgendwie nervige Omega, mit dem sie sich um ihre Beute stritten, aber auf harmlose Weise, es gab keinen Mord und Totschlag, keine echten Drohungen - okay, Daryl war schon sehr wütend und behauptete, dass er den anderen Omega umbringen wollte, aber Rick fand das ganze Hin und Her beinahe amüsant. Es war kein Wettbewerb, mehr ein Spiel um zu sehen, wer der Bessere von ihnen war. Wenn Jesus alleine unterwegs wäre, und danach sah es aus, könnten sie ihn vielleicht in Alexandria aufnehmen, dachte Rick. Und das war das erste Mal seit langem, dass er wieder daran dachte jemand Fremden in sein Nest hineinzulassen, in sein Rudel aufzunehmen, denn, so erkannte er nun, das war Alexandria inzwischen für ihn, sein Nest, und dessen Bewohner, alle von Olivia bis zu Spencer Monroe, von Daryl über Morgan bis hin zu Carl und Judith, sie alle waren sein Rudel.

Jesus bewies ihm, dass es dort draußen auf den Straßen immer noch Leute gab, die keine Monster waren, sondern normale Menschen, die anderen halfen, wenn es darauf ankam anstatt sie zurückzulassen. Jesus half ihnen im Kampf gegen die Toten, anstatt mit der Beute abzuhauen.

Daryl hasste den anderen Omega vielleicht eine Spur zu sehr. Bei jedem anderen als Daryl hätte Rick das verdächtig gefunden, aber da es sich um Daryl handelte, wusste er nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er wusste nur, dass Paul Rovia („Meine Freunde nennen mich Jesus, ihr seht ja selbst warum") sein Weltbild auf den Kopf stellte, als er ihm anvertraute, dass er kein einsamer Reisender war, sondern aus einem Nest stammte, einer Gemeinschaft, die gar nicht weit entfernt von Alexandria lag.

„Dort draußen erwartet euch eine vollkommen neue Welt", versprach er Rick, „Ihr seid nicht alleine." Wie sich herausstellte hatte die Armee der Toten im Steinbruch Alexandria von der Außenwelt abgeschirmt, und nun wartete diese Außenwelt darauf von ihnen entdeckt zu werden.

Jesus nahm sie mit nach Hilltop, wo es einen richtigen Arzt gab und die Aussicht auf einen Handelspartner. Doch der Beta-Anführer von Hilltop, Gregory, erwies sich als ziemlich knausrig, was die Dinge, die er bereit war ihnen zu überlassen, anging. Rick war noch nie jemand gewesen, der genug Geduld für die Feinheiten von Handelsgeschäften besaß. Zum Glück hatte er Andrea und Maggie dabei.

Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass Gregory nicht nur so wenig entgegen kommend war, weil er knausrig war (obwohl er das auch war), sondern weil er bereits einen anderen Handelspartner besaß, dem der Großteil der Ressourcen von Hilltop zustand. „Handelspartner ist vielleicht das falsche Wort", meinte Gregory, „In der alten Welt hätte man wohl gesagt, dass ich diesen Leuten Schutzgeld bezahle. Sie nennen das Tribut. Ihr habt vielleicht schon von ihnen gehört. Sie nennen sich die Erlöser. Ihr Anführer heißt Negan. Und sie denken, dass ihnen alles zusteht, was wir ernten, züchten, finden, in unser Nest bringen. Sie haben das ganze Territorium hier zu ihrem Revier erklärt und uns zu ihrem Vasallen-Rudel. Der Grund, warum wir euch nicht geben können, was ihr wollt, ist nicht der, dass wir es nicht möchten, es ist der, dass wir es nicht können, weil wir alles, was wir besitzen an sie abtreten müssen. Oder zumindest den Großteil davon. Ich meine, sie lassen uns genug zum Überleben. In den warmen Jahreszeiten zumindest. Aber trotzdem sind wir mehr oder weniger ihre Sklaven."

Und das waren die Worte, die den hart erkämpften Frieden, den Rick für sein Rudel und sich selbst gefunden hatte, in tausend Stücke zerschmetterten und alles wieder von vorne beginnen ließ.

* * *

**IV.**

Jeder im Camp behielt Negan genau im Auge. Trotzdem schien es niemand kommen zu sehen. Niemand außer Carol. Vielleicht deswegen, weil die meisten dachten, dass es am ehesten wohl jemand aus Oceanside sein würde, der etwas versuchte. Oder vielleicht Rosita. Hilltop wäre ebenfalls ein heißer Tipp, aber Carol wusste, dass es Richard sein würde.

Nach Negans Auseinandersetzung mit Cyndie war Oceanside nicht erfreuter über Negans Anwesenheit in ihren Wäldern als zuvor, aber sie akzeptierten sie, wenn auch zähneknirschend. Rosita war immer noch verletzt und wurde von Sasha im Auge behalten, und Hilltop hatte kein wirkliches Interesse an Rache, wie es schien. Das Königreich wiederum wusste, dass sie ihre jüngsten Verluste Simon zu verdanken hatten und nicht Negan. Jerry kümmerte sich um seine Kinder und weinte viel und oft. Niemand schien ihn trösten zu können, aber alle schienen es zu versuchen. Was vielleicht der Grund war, warum sie alle auf Richard vergaßen.

Henry aber vergaß natürlich nicht auf seinen Vater. Er war es, der Carol weckte. „Carol, Carol, wach auf. Mein Dad, er, er ist so komisch, und ich habe Angst, dass er was Dummes tut", erklärte Henry gedämpft, „Vielleicht irre ich mich ja, und ich will niemanden damit belästigen, aber ich hab Angst, was Morgan tun würde, wenn ich's ihm sage. Und den König will ich damit nicht belasten. Und Dianna ist bei Jerry."

„Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich darum", versicherte Carol dem Omega-Jungen, „Bleib du hier."

Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem Richard eine Grenze überschreiten würde. Seit sie seine Interaktion mit den Erlösern beobachtet hatte, wusste sie, dass er eine tickende Zeitbombe war, die nur darauf wartete loszugehen. Und nach Benjamins Tod war Richard minütlich uneinsichtiger geworden. Er hörte kaum noch auf Ezekiel, und nun, da seine Freunde mit ihren eigenen Verlusten zu kämpfen hatten, fehlte ihm ein Ventil um seinen steigenden Frust abzubauen.

Zuerst überprüfte Carol die Gefangenen. Alden und die anderen waren vollzählig und unverletzt. Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Negan.

Zunächst hatte es niemand gewagt ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Shane war sein ständiger Schatten gewesen, und wenn er sich eine Pause gönnte, war es Andrea, und auch alle anderen Augen waren ihm scheinbar auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt. In den ersten paar Stunden. Doch dann hatten sich alle beruhigt und waren nachlässiger geworden. Hatten sich an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt, sich damit abgefunden, dass er offenbar nicht plante sie einen nach dem anderen mit bloßen Händen zu ermorden. Er wurde natürlich immer noch bewacht, aber nicht mehr von allen beobachtet.

Zur Zeit hatte es offenbar Michonne auf sich genommen ihn zu bewachen. Sie und Andrea hatten sich kurz herzhaft umarmt, seit sie wiedervereint worden waren, waren sonst aber beide immer vollauf beschäftigt gewesen das weitere Vorgehen zu planen. Seit der Konflikt mit den Erlösern begonnen hatte, fragte sich Carol öfter wie die beiden Frauen es immer noch schafften Zeit füreinander zu finden, in all dem Chaos um sie herum. Viel konnte es nicht sein. Und sie waren nicht die einzigen, die einander aus den Augen verloren, Carl war offensichtlich frustriert und einsam -wer konnte ihm das verdenken? – und schwirrte vielleicht deswegen öfter in Negans Nähe herum. Zumindest war das im Moment nicht der Fall.

Negan döste an einen Baum gelehnt vor sich hin, während Michonne schlecht gelaunt neben ihm saß und sich auf ihr Katana stützte. Alles wirkte friedlich, und Carol traute der Szenen keinen Moment lang.

Sie sah sich nach Richard um, konnte ihn allerdings nirgendwo entdecken. Ihr nächste Stopp war Ezekiel, der neben Shiva saß, und aufblickte, als er sie entdeckte. „Carol, alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich versichere mich nur, dass auch wirklich alles in Ordnung ist", erwiderte sie.

„Das musst du nicht. Das Camp ist sicher", meinte Ezekiel, und sie wünschte sich das würde auch stimmen, doch sie wusste es besser. Leider. Auch hier war von Richard nichts zu sehen, und unter anderen Umständen würde sie sich fragen, ob Henry vielleicht nicht nur einen Alptraum gehabt oder ob Richard seinen Sohn einfach verlassen hatte oder ähnliches, aber, dass der Alpha nirgends zu finden war, konnte einfach nur eine schlechte Nachricht sein.

Sie nickte Ezekiel zu und suchte weiter. Als sie Richard entdeckte, war es beinahe zu spät. Sie sah, wie er seine Waffe auf Negan gerichtet hatte; niemand schien zu bemerken was er plante. Einen Moment lang war sie versucht ihn einfach abdrücken zu lassen. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an alles, was Simon getan hatte. Letztlich lief es auf die Frage hinaus, wer von ihnen beiden schneller abdrücken würde, Richard oder Carol.

Ein Schuss knallte durch die Nacht und weckte alle auf. Besonders Negan, der regelrecht aufsprang. „Was zum Teufel!"

Richard war blutend zusammengebrochen. Carol senkte ihr Gewehr wieder, und ihr Blick traf Negans, der sie anstarrte. „Ich habe das nur getan, weil wir dich noch brauchen. Sobald wir das nicht mehr tun, habe ich kein Problem damit das nächste Mal dich zu erschießen", erklärte sie dem Alpha.

„Wer … wer bist du eigentlich?", stotterte dieser und musterte ihr Outfit, „Du gehörst zu Ezekiel, bist du nicht eine seiner Wachen?`"

Carol schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Carol", das kam von Ezekiel, der wie viele andere auch angerannt gekommen war und den niedergeschossenen Richard nun auf den Rücken drehte. Und der sie jetzt genau auf die Art und Weise ansah, auf die sie immer befürchtet hatte von ihm eines Tages angesehen zu werden. „Ich musste es tun", rechtfertigte sie sich vor ihm, „Nach Negan hätte er sich als nächstes die Gefangenen vorgenommen und dann dich, weil du in ihm Stich gelassen und Benjamin in den Tod geführt hast. Ich musste ihm zuvorkommen, ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er dir etwas antut."

„Henry….", begann Ezekiel.

„Wird mir nie verzeihen, ja ich weiß. Aber diese Art von Wahnsinn, sie geht nicht so einfach weg, verstehst du? Morgan dachte, er wird ihn los, aber es hat ihn wieder erwischt. Ich konnte kein Risiko eingehen, nicht jetzt. Nicht mitten im Krieg", erklärte Carol, „Nicht wenn so viel auf dem Spiel steht. Er wäre sowieso gestorben. Eher früher als später. Aber das hier, genau das hier ist der Grund, warum wir niemals eine Zukunft hatten. Weil ich so bin."

Sie wandte sich ab und floh von der Szene. Konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr ertragen.

„Klar natürlich, eine von Ricks!", hörte sie Negans Stimme ihr hinterher hallen, „Was stimmt nur nicht mit euch verrückten Omegas hier?!"

Sogar jemand wie Negan sah es. Ja, sie wusste, was alle anderen dachten. Dass sie Richard nicht hätte töten müssen, dass sie ihn nur in die Schulter hätte schießen müssen. Aber sie alle irrten sich. Sie hatte es tun müssen. Es hatte keinen anderen Weg gegeben. Sie hatten keine Zeit für langatmige Rehabilitierungsprogramme. Nicht gerade jetzt.

_Zumindest weiß er jetzt, warum es kein wir geben kann. Zumindest sieht er mich jetzt endlich so wie alle anderen mich sehen, _sagte sie sich, _So ist es besser. Für uns beide. Das macht es einfacher zu gehen, wenn alles vorbei ist. _Daran, was Henry von ihr denken würde, wollte sie nicht denken. Er war zu ihr gekommen, damit sie seinem Vater half und nicht damit sie ihn tötete. Doch jemand hatte es tun müssen, und sie war die Einzige, die dazu in der Lage gewesen war. Sie war diejenige, die das tat, was alle anderen nicht tun konnten. Wie immer eben. Sie würde sich nur wünschen, dass nicht ausgerechnet Ezekiel Zeuge davon geworden wäre, wie sie es diesmal getan hatte.

* * *

_A/N: Obwohl ich meinen Charakteren viel antue, gebe ich ihnen auch Dinge, die sie dringend brauchen, wie etwa Freunde, die für die da sind oder zumindest irgendeine Art von Therapie und Unterstützung. Oder zumindest manchen von ihnen, bevor der nächste Hammer fällt._

_Reviews?_


	21. Letzte Fehler

**Letzte Fehler**

* * *

**I.**

„Wenn wir das tun, dann will ich nicht, dass es meine alleinige Entscheidung ist", erklärte Rick den anderen, „Ja, ich will Hilltop helfen und diese Erlöser aufhalten, bevor sie auf die Idee kommen sich Alexandria zuzuwenden, aber wenn ihr gegen diese Entscheidung seid, dann akzeptiere ich das. Das Letzte, das ich möchte, ist einen neuen Feind auf uns aufmerksam zu machen."

Er blickte fragend in die Runde. Sie hatten sich am Dorfplatz von Alexandria versammelt und nicht nur sein altes Rudel sondern auch die Bewohner von Alexandria waren anwesend. Aaron, Eric, Heath, Olivia, Spencer, Denise, Holly, Tobin, Scott, Gabriel, die Millers, Owen, alle waren hier.

Michonne ergriff als Erste das Wort. „Nun für mich hört sich dieser Negan nach einem dieser typischen verrückten Alphas an, mit denen wir es schon öfter zu tun hatten. Nach einen von denen, die wir aufhalten, weil schlimmeres passiert, wenn wir es nicht tun. Insofern ist es für mich keine Frage. Wir tun, was wir tun müssen", meinte sie.

Daryl nickte zustimmend. „Erledigen wir den Bastard und sein Rudel", verkündete er.

Ein zustimmendes Raunen ging durch die Menge. „Sind wir sicher, dass das notwendig ist?", ergriff nun Morgan das Wort, „Ich meine, vielleicht kann man mit diesem Negan ja reden. Ihn dazu überreden Hilltop in Ruhe zu lassen. Wenn wir ihm klar machen, dass kein Grund für ihn besteht so zu leben, wie er lebt, wenn er ein Einsehen hat und sich ändert, vielleicht haben wir dann alle mehr davon, vielleicht gewinnen wir dann neue Nachbarn."

Owen seufzte lautstark. „Du änderst dich wohl nie, was Morgan Jones?", meinte er dazu nur.

„Nach allem, was Gregory uns erzählt hat, sind diese Leute nicht gerade die einsichtige Sorte", meinte Andrea, „Wenn man so einfach mit ihnen reden könnte, dann hätte Gregory das bereits selbst getan. Es besteht kein Grund zu glauben, dass wir mehr Erfolg darin haben würden diese Erlöser zur Vernunft zu bringen als Hilltop."

Rick nickte zustimmend. „Der Gouverneur, Terminus, das Grady Memorial", zählte er auf, „Und jetzt die Erlöser, sie sind genauso wie diese Leute. Man kann nicht mit ihnen reden. Sie verstehen nur eine Sprache. Die der Gewalt."

„Was, wenn wir sie angreifen und sie sich dafür an uns rächen wollen?", wandte Tobin ein, „Es ist gut und schön, dass ihr diesen Ort – Hilltop – helfen wollt, aber was ist mit uns? Was ist mit Alexandria? Bis jetzt haben wir es noch nie mit diesen Leuten zu tun gehabt…"

„Nun, genau genommen einmal sehr kurz schon", warf Abraham ein, „Sehr sehr kurz zumindest." Sasha rammte ihm daraufhin ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite, und Rosita warf beiden einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Zumindest wussten diese Leute bisher nichts von uns", fuhr Tobin unbeirrt fort, „Würden wir sie damit, dass wir sie angreifen nicht erst auf uns aufmerksam machen? Würden wir unsere Heimat damit nicht erst in Gefahr bringen?"

„Das ist ein berechtigter Einwand", gab Rick zu, „Und das wollen wir natürlich nicht. Wir wissen aber auch, wie wir das verhindern können. Es ist im Grunde ganz einfach: Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass wir sie alle umbringen und vor allem ihren Anführer erwischen, diesen Negan. Sobald er tot ist, sind wir alle in Sicherheit."

„Das klingt überzeugend", gab Tobin zu.

„Trotzdem stellt sich die Frage, ob es das Risiko wert ist. Was wenn es Überlebende gibt, die sich rächen wollen?", wandte Spencer ein.

„Mit denen werden wir schon fertig", meinte Rick, „Gemeinsam sind wir mit der Herde fertig geworden. Mit einer Hand voll verbitterter Alphas können wir es auch aufnehmen. Wir haben die Wölfe geschlagen. Diese Erlöser werden wir auch schlagen." Seine Zuversicht war nicht gespielt, er meinte jedes Wort wirklich so, wie er es sagte. Er war überzeugt davon, dass sie diesen Negan und seine Erlöser im Handumdrehen erledigt haben würden und sich dadurch Hilltops ewige Dankbarkeit und Freundschaft sichern würden. Er war überzeugt davon, dass der Kampf, der ihnen bevorstand, nicht schwerer werden würde als der Kampf gegen die Kannibalen von Terminus oder gegen die Wölfe.

Sie waren ein starkes Rudel, sie würden die Erlöser überstehen, so wie sie alles andere ebenfalls überstanden hatten. Immerhin: Was konnte schlimmsten Falls schon passieren? Mit ein paar vorlauten Alpha-Schlägern, die Schwächere unterwarfen, waren sie bisher noch jedes Mal fertig geworden. Dieses Mal würde es nicht anders sein. Wenn überhaupt dann würde dieses Mal einfacher werden als die Male zuvor.

* * *

**II.**

Sie überfielen weiterhin Außenposten. Der Plan sah vor, dass sie Simon so aus der Reserve locken würde. Da er all seine Leute beim Sanctuary versammelt hatte, wäre es Selbstmord dieses direkt anzugreifen, stattdessen sollte Simon zu ihnen kommen. Von ihren Gefangenen könnten sie nun mehr als jemals zuvor über die interne Organisation der Erlöser erfahren, mehr darüber, welche Außenposten essentiell und unentbehrlich für die Erlöser waren, doch natürlich waren die Informationen, die ihnen Negan anbot, mit Vorsichtig zu genießen und zu hinterfragen - er würde nichts opfern, das ihm wirklich wichtig war, das wussten sie - aber zumindest konnte er ihnen nicht direkt ins Gesicht lügen, da Shane ihm in diesen Fall widersprechen würde. Und bisher schienen seine Informationen zu halten, was er versprach.

Seit Richards Tod gab sich Negan etwas weniger selbstsicher als zuvor. Die Tatsache, dass er sich unter Feinden befand, schien ihm endlich in ihrer ganzen Tragweite bewusst geworden zu sein. Er war vorsichtiger, ein wenig höflicher, wenn auch immer noch unverkennbar Negan. Zumindest stellte er keine lautstarken Forderungen mehr.

Richards Tod hatte, wie es vorauszusehen gewesen war, Wellen in der Königreich-Fraktion ihrer Armee geschlagen, doch letztlich waren sich alle einig, dass sich der Alpha alles was ihm passiert war selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. Er hatte sich schon vor Negans Ankunft im Camp irrational verhalte, war mehrfach verwarnt worden, und hatte sich trotzdem gegen die Befehle seines Rudelführers und die Mehrheitsentscheidung ihrer Allianz gestellt. Carols Ansicht, dass er nach Negans Tod mit den restlichen Gefangenen weitergemacht hätte, wurde von den meisten, auch von seinen Freunden, geteilt. Keiner war glücklich über seinen Tod, und Carol war unter den Bewohnern des Königreichs nicht mehr sonderlich beliebt, aber niemand schien auf Rache aus zu sein. Und Richards Ableben sorgte außerdem dafür, dass es sich alle anderen dreimal überlegten, bevor sie ebenfalls einen Anschlag auf Negans Leben unternahmen. Selbst der Rachedurst von Oceanside schien erloschen zu sein, zumindest vorübergehend.

Es war ein belasteter Frieden, der sie alle zusammenhielt, aber nichts desto trotz war es Frieden. Ihr gemeinsamer Feind in Form von Simon und den restlichen Erlösern dort draußen vereinte sie, und die Aussicht auf eine Erlöser-freie Zukunft ließ sie diszipliniert durchhalten.

Nicht alles war eitler Sonnenschein, es gab Reibungen, es gab Fraktionen, es gab Leidtragende. Niemand litt mehr unter Richards Ende als Henry, den Ezekiel persönlich unter seine Fittiche nahm. Morgan war immer noch nicht wirklich gesund. Sein Blick irrte immer wieder mal ins Nichts und schien Verwirrung anzudeuten. Ihn mitkämpfen zu lassen war ein Risiko, das eigentlich nicht in Frage kam, doch ihn im Camp zurückzulassen, war ebenfalls nicht besonders klug, da man nicht wissen konnte, wann der nächste Anfall kommen würde. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass neue Freunde zu haben neue Vorteile mit sich brachte. Ausgerechnet Beatrice, die selbst immer so wütend wirkte, brachte ihm neue Meditations- und Entspannungstechniken bei, und Cyndie und Doc Carson verabreichten ihm ein Gebräu, das eine ähnliche Wirkung zu haben schien wie tatsächliche Medikamente. Das alles sorgte dafür, dass Morgan ruhiger und gefasster wurde und manchmal beinahe wieder der alte Morgan zu sein schien.

„Manche Momente erscheinen mir unwirklicher als andere", vertraute er Rick an, „Aber der Drang verschwindet langsam. Ich habe nicht mehr das ständige Gefühl die Welt für euch alle sicherer machen zu müssen, sie von allem Bösen säubern zu müssen. Manchmal fühle ich mich sogar beinahe wieder normal. Aber dann …." Er deutete in Negans Richtung. „… sehe ich den da und erinnere mich daran, dass wir im Krieg sind und jederzeit die nächste Katastrophe stattfinden kann. Und wenn ich daran denke, dass Henry, oder Carl, oder Judith etwas zustoßen könnte…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hier muss bald vorbei sein, Rick, ansonsten weiß ich nicht, was aus mir werden wird."

„Es wird bald vorbei sein", versprach ihm Rick, „Wir nähern uns dem Endspiel."

Leider aber taten sie das nur schleichend. Simon war nicht Negan. Dieser hätte sie inzwischen schon längst persönlich konfrontiert, das wussten sie alle. Simon aber war entweder klüger als Negan, oder beherrschter, oder wie Negan behauptete einfach feiger. Er ließ sich nicht so einfach aus den sicheren Mauern des Sanctuary locken.

„Alles, was er braucht, ist ein guten Grund. Was wir brauchen ist ein Köder, etwas, das für Simon unwiderstehlich ist", meinte Shane, „Vielleicht sollten wir ihm Negan vor die Nase halten und abwarten, was passiert."

„Nachdem, was mit Olivia passiert ist, können wir nicht riskieren einen weiteren Boten zu ihm zu schicken", erklärte Rick entschlossen, „Wie also sollen wir …" Sein Blick fiel auf den Käfig mit den Gefangenen, und er verstummte nachdenklich.

Die Gefangenen waren zwar immer noch Gefangene, ihnen wurde aber inzwischen um einiges mehr an Freiheiten eingeräumt als zuvor. So wurden ihnen bewachte Spaziergänge gestattet, wer sich im Camp nützlich machen wollte und kochte oder putzte oder Eugene bei seinem Waffenbau zur Hand ging, konnte sich zusätzliche Rationen verdienen, und es war ihnen gestattet worden Briefe an ihre Angehörigen zu verfassen, die gegengelesen und in den überfallenen Außenposten zurückgelassen wurden.

Alden machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er sich seinen Unterhalt gerne verdiente, und er schien so eine Art Freundschaft mit Enid geschlossen zu haben, was Maggie und Glenn zunächst nicht so gerne gesehen hatten, doch nachdem es sich nur um harmlose Unterhaltungen zu handeln schien, hatten sie sich beruhigt und gingen nicht mehr ständig dazwischen um das Mädchen von dem jungen Mann fernzuhalten. Alles in allem gesehen, schien Alden ein anständiger junger Beta zu sein, den Simons Schandtaten im Königreich genauso sehr entsetzten wie alle anderen.

„Wie treu denkst du steht Alden zu dir?", wollte Rick von Negan wissen. Dieser warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zu dem jungen Mann hinüber. „Wieso fragst du?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Würde er für dich lügen?", forschte Rick weiter.

Negan grinste ihn an. „Aber klar doch. Willst du Simon eine Falle stellen? Das gefällt mir, Ricky, du denkst langsam richtig schön verschlagen. Was genau sollen wir ihm vorlügen, mhm? Oh, ich weiß, wie wäre es mit _Negan konnte entkommen und wartet auf dich und seine Verstärkung _…."

Shane nickte zustimmend. „Wenn ihn das nicht raus lockt, dann lockt ihn nichts mehr raus", sagte er.

Also schickten sie Alden mit einer Nachricht zu Simon, die besagte, dass es Negan und den anderen Gefangenen gelungen war zu entkommen und sie sich in den nächstliegenden überfallenen Außenposten gerettet hatten, von wo aus sie nun ihren Gegenschlag gegen Ricks Armee planten und wo sie auf Simons Verstärkung warteten. Wenn Simon seine Führungsposition wirklich so wichtig war, wie sie alle dachten, dann würde die Neuigkeit eines Negans auf freiem Fuß ihn ausreichend in Panik versetzen um ihn endlich dazu zu bringen das Sanctuary zu verlassen. Und sie würden ihn und seine Leute erwarten.

„Ich will dieses Mal mitkommen, Dad", meinte Carl zu Rick.

„Auf keinen Fall. Du hast wegen der Erlöser schon genug durchgemacht. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du denen noch einmal in die Hände fällst. Du bleibst hier bei Judith, wo ihr sicher seid", würgte Rick die Bitte seines Sohnes ab. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das, was Richards Sohn Benjamin passiert war. Nein, er würde keines seiner Kinder einer Gefahr aussetzen, vor der er sie bewahren könnte.

„Wenn das die letzte Schlacht sein sollte, dann will ich dabei sein", betonte Carl, „Dann muss ich dabei sein!"

„Nein. Es tut mir leid, aber nein, gerade weil es die letzte Schlacht sein könnte, darfst du nicht dabei sein. Wenn es schief gehen sollte, dann…."

„Dann will ich an deiner Seite sein! Ich bin kein Kind mehr! Ich habe es satt, dass du mich wie eines behandelst! Ich kann kämpfen!", brüllte sein Sohn ihn an.

„Du solltest aber nicht kämpfen müssen. Darum geht es doch! Genau darum!", rief Rick aus.

„Ich will was tun, ich muss was tun, ich kann nicht einfach …." Carl brach ab und rang mit einem Mal nach Luft. Rick zog ihn blitzschnell an sich und streichelte seinen Rücken. „Ganz ruhig, Baby, atme tief durch, ein und aus, alles ist gut, einatmen, ausatmen", murmelte er beruhigend. Die Blicke der anderen ignorierte er, stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf sein Kind, das versuchte wieder ruhig zu atmen und sich zu beruhigen. „Alles ist gut, Carl", wiederholte Rick.

„Ich bin kein Opfer, Dad", murmelte Carl, „Ich bin nicht hilflos. Ich brauche das. Bitte lass mich mitkommen."

Rick presste seine Stirn an den Kopf seines Sohnes. „Ich kann dich nicht verlieren, verstehst du das? Ich würde es nicht überstehen dich zu verlieren", erklärte er hilflos, „Es ist mein Job dich zu beschützen, und wenn ich dich mitkommen lasse, dann bin ich verdammt mies in meinem Job."

„Es bringt mich um nichts tun zu können, verstehst du das denn nicht? Wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst, würde es dich dann nicht ebenfalls umbringen?", wollte Carl leise wissen.

Und Rick wusste, dass er sich unfair verhielt; er wusste genau, wie Carl sich fühlte, er kannte diese Gefühl genau, hatte es niemals ganz abgelegt, und jetzt empfand Carl es, und wenn er ihm verbot mitzukämpfen, dann verhielt er sich genauso wie sich alle anderen immer ihm gegenüber verhalten hatten, wie sich alle Alphas, von seinem Vater, über Shane bis hin zu Negan immer ihm gegenüber verhalten hatten, dann verhielt er sich wie jemand, der die andere Person für zu schwach hielt um für sich selbst einzustehen. Er küsste Carls Stirn. „Also gut, du kannst mitkommen", sagte er, „Aber bitte versprich mir nicht zu sterben."

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun", erwiderte Carl. Rick küsste seinen Sohn noch einmal.

Als er sich wieder erhob, stand Shane besorgt vor ihm, mit Judith in den Armen. „Alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen.

„Alles Bestens", erwiderte Rick, „Carl braucht eine Waffe, er kommt mit uns." Er erwartete Protest, doch es kam keiner. Shane sah ihn nur mit besorgten Augen an und nickte. „Okay", meinte er, „Rick, wenn das hier schlecht ausgeht, dann will ich, dass du weißt…."

„Ich weiß es. Alles", unterbrach ihn Rick, „Michonne und Andrea sagen sich niemals Lebewohl, weil sie denken, das würde Unglück bringen. Ich sage dir auch nicht Lebewohl, Shane Walsh, weil wir beide noch da sein werden, wenn Simon tot ist und wir mit den Erlösern über Frieden verhandeln, verstanden?"

Shane nickte. „Verstanden", bestätigte er und reichte Judith an Rick weiter. Dieser nahm seine Tochter entgegen, obwohl er sich auch von ihr nicht verabschieden wollte. Wenn das hier wirklich ihre letzte Schlacht werden würde, und alles schief gehen würde, dann würde zumindest Judith überleben, sagte er sich, und aus diesem Wissen schöpfte er Kraft und Hoffnung. Für Judith würde es eine Zukunft geben, nun lag es an ihm dafür zu sorgen, dass es eine sein würde, in der sie das bestmögliche Leben führen könnte, das er ihr ermöglichen konnte.

* * *

**III.**

Es war eine schnelle und präzise Aktion. Sie überfielen das Hauptquartier der Erlöser, töteten so viele von diesen, wie sie konnten, und töteten den Alpha, der sich Negan nannte. Sie waren erbarmungslos, weil sie es sein mussten. Und vollkommen überzeugt davon, dass das Ganze damit vorbei war. Dass sie Hilltop befreit hatten, Alexandria vor einer Gefahr bewahrt hatten, die noch nicht einmal auf sie aufmerksam geworden war. Sie waren vollkommen davon überzeugt richtig gehandelt zu haben.

Nicht alle steckten ihre neuesten Taten einfach weg. Während Tara mit Heath auf Versorgungsfahrt ging, verließ Carol Alexandria „weil sie nicht mehr so sein konnte". Morgan, der schon zuvor bemerkt hatte, dass sie dabei war zu zerbrechen, folgte ihr um auf sie aufzupassen und sie dazu zu überreden zurück nach Hause zu kommen.

Auf den ersten Hinweis, dass die Dinge nicht so waren, wie sie gedacht hatten, stieß Daryl aber noch bevor Carol ging. Auf den ersten Hinweis stieß er als er zusammen mit Rosita und Denise unterwegs war, nichts Böses ahnte, und Denise sich mitten in einer leidenschaftlichen Rede befand, die Daryl und Rosita aufrütteln sollte, die beiden dazu bringen sollte ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und zum Positiven zu ändern, als die Medizinstudentin von einem verirrten Pfeil unterbrochen wurde, der sie direkt ins Auge traf und auf der Stelle tot zu Boden gehen ließ.

Der Pfeil stellte sich heraus war für Daryl bestimmt gewesen, nicht für Denise, was alles aber nur noch schlimmer machte. Offenbar war er von Dwight abgefeuert worden, jenen Alpha, der zusammen mit diesen beiden Beta-Frauen auf der Flucht gewesen war vor, wie Daryl jetzt annahm, Negan und den Erlösern, als er vor einigen Monaten Daryl begegnet war.

Daryl hatte damals getan, was er konnte um der Gruppe zu helfen, war sogar bereit gewesen sie mit nach Alexandria zu nehmen, doch das Schicksal hatte es anders gewollt. Die Flüchtenden hatten sich nicht helfen lassen wollen, hatten Daryl bestohlen anstatt sich zu bedanken, und nach dem Tod der einen Beta-Frau war Dwight zusammen mit der anderen wohl in den Schoß der Erlöser zurückgekehrt. Und war von diesen entstellt worden. Die Hälfte seines Gesichts war jetzt verbrannt. Und aus Gründen, die nur er kannte, schien er daran Daryl die Schuld zu geben. Irgendwie war es immer das Gleiche mit diesen verrückten Alphas; sie trafen schlechte Entscheidungen, doch am Ende war es die Schuld von allen anderen, nie aber ihre eigenen.

Und nun hatte Denise für Daryls imaginäre Fehler bezahlt. Wie sollte er das Tara erklären, wenn sie zurückkam? Er verstand es ja nicht einmal selbst! Es gelang Daryl und Rosita Dwights Begleiter zu töten, doch der Omega-Mörder selbst entkam. Sie brachten Denise nach Hause, begruben sie, und mussten sich der Tatsache stellen, dass sie offenbar doch nicht alle Erlöser erwischt hatten, dass dort draußen immer noch welche waren, unter ihnen Dwight.

Daryl plante Denise zu rächen. Rosita wollte ihm beistehen. Eigentlich hätten sie sich alle geschlossen auf die Suche nach Dwight begeben wollen, doch Carol hatte sich abgesetzt. Und Maggies Schwangerschaft machte Probleme. Dwight musste warten, Rache musste warten, Sicherheit ging vor. Nach Denises Verlust gab es in Alexandria niemanden mehr, der Maggie helfen konnte. Also wurde beschlossen sie nach Hilltop zu dem dort ansässigen Arzt zu bringen.

Da Dwight und einige seiner Kumpanen möglicherweise immer noch dort draußen waren, erhielten Maggie und Glenn Geleitschutz. Daryl selbst fühlte sich hin und hergerissen, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er nach Carol suchen? Nach Dwight? Maggie begleiten? Warum passierten die schlimmen Dinge eigentlich immer alle auf einmal?

Er konnte Denise nicht vergessen, wie sie ihm sagte, dass er sie an ihren Bruder erinnerte. Wie sie starb. Weil Dwight Daryl hasste und aus keinem anderen Grund. Er schuldete es Denise Dwight zu finden und zu töten. Er schuldete es Tara ihre Partnerin zu rächen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte er immer noch, dass es nur Dwight und wenige andere sein würden, die dort draußen lauerten. Immerhin war Negan tot, Rick hatte ihn persönlich umgebracht. Es war Dwight als Individuum, der seine Gedanken beherrschte, nicht die Erlöser als Gruppe, diese gab es für ihn schon gar nicht mehr.

Nie hätte er erwartet, dass sie sein Schuldgefühl und sein Rachdurst, seine Sorge um Carol und Maggie, die Frage um seine Prioritäten, dass sich das alles von einem Moment auf den anderen in Nichts auflösen würde und von der Erkenntnis ersetzt werden würde, dass sie einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen hatten. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass sie jemals mit den Konsequenzen eine Fehleinschätzung dieser Größenordnung klar kommen würden müssen.

Dwight war, wie sich zeigte, ihr geringstes Problem. Negan war keineswegs tot, wen auch immer Rick da getötet hatte, es war nicht Negan gewesen. Diese Erlöser, die sie ausgelöscht hatten, das war keineswegs der Großteil der Erlöser gewesen, sondern nur ein sehr kleiner Teil von ihnen. Sie hatten nicht ihr Hauptquartier überfallen, sondern nur einen kleinen Außenposten.

Die Erlöser gab es immer noch, und sie waren zahlreich. Sehr zahlreich. Und Negan lebte immer noch, und er war wütend. Sehr wütend.

Niemand kam in Hilltop an, Daryl konnte nicht einmal mehr davon träumen Rache an Dwight zu nehmen. Die Erlöser erwischten sie alle, nahmen sie alle gefangen, reihten sie nebeneinander mitten auf der Straße auf und präsentierten ihnen dann ihren Anführer, den echten Negan, den Alphas der Alphas, der sie mit einem stachelbesetzten Baseballschläger bedrohte und als die Arschlöcher, die seine Leute umgebracht hatten, bezeichnete.

Daryl starrte wie betäubt auf den Baseballschläger in der Hand des Alphas, und immer wieder blitzte das Bild von Denise vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, von Denise, wie sie mitten im Satz verstummte, von einem Pfeil aufgespießt wurde, der sich ihr direkt durch den Kopf, durch ihr Auge, bohrte. Daryl konnte einfach nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob Denises Schicksal in Wahrheit nicht einfach nur ihrer aller Schicksal vorweggenommen hatte. Ob Carol nicht das einzige Richtige getan hatte, als sie gegangen war. Und er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wer von ihnen als nächster sterben würde, und dabei zu hoffen, dass er es sein würde.

* * *

**IV.**

Entweder Simon wusste, dass es eine Falle war, oder er war ein verdammter Verräter. Sei es wie es sei, er kam mit Verstärkung, aber offensichtlich nicht um sich mit Negan zu treffen, sondern um ihn umzubringen. Vermutlich hatte er seinen Leuten eingeredet, dass sie Ricks Leute angreifen würden, was insofern stimmte, da das tatsächlich der Fall war, aber da er eigentlich davon hätte ausgehen sollen, dass er sich mit Negan traf, war die Tatsache, dass er und seine Leute den überrannten Außenposten einfach angriffen ohne zuvor ihre Ankunft zu melden eher bedenklich.

Wie auch immer, es kam zu Kampf. Ob der Überraschungsmoment, den sich Rick von dieser ganzen Aktion versprochen hatte, immer noch auf ihrer Seite war, war unsicher, vielleicht war zumindest Simon überrascht, dass er hier tatsächlich das vorfand, was er seinen Leuten verkauft hatte, aber bald schon schossen beide Seiten aufeinander, und Ricks Leute warfen mit Eugenes kleinen explosiven Überraschungen um sich. _Wie auch immer das hier ausgeht, ich hoffe das Omega-Genie überlebt, ich kann ihn noch gut gebrauchen, _dachte Negan bei sich und wandte sich dann an seinen Wärter. „Gib mir endlich Lucille, ich will mitmischen!", verlangte er von Shane.

„Noch nicht", meinte dieser, „Es ist zu früh. Du bist unser Trumpf, schon vergessen? Keiner soll dich sehen, bevor wir sicher sein können, dass Simon auch wirklich persönlich anwesend ist und bei deinem Anblick nicht sofort die Flucht ergreift." Das war der Plan, das war schon richtig, aber Negan hasste den Plan. Was er wollte war Action. Aber nein, offenbar musste er die ersten Phasen der Schlacht aussitzen.

Das erste prominente Opfer auf der Seite von Ricks Armee war der verdammte Tiger. Ein Teil von Negan war erleichtert die Bestie zu Boden gehen zu sehen, ein anderer Teil sah faszinierte dabei zu, wie die Erlöser den Tiger gezielt angriffen und töteten, mit Schüssen und mit Speeren. Ezekiel nahm die Attacke auf sein Haustier nicht gerade wohlwollend zur Kenntnis und wurde regelrecht zum Berserker. Negan hätte ihm das gar nicht zugetraut.

Er sah von seinem Versteck hinter dem Eingang des Stützpunkts aus zu, wie diverse Kämpfer von beiden Seiten verletzt oder tot zu Boden gingen. Ein paar der verrückten Waldbetaladies gingen zu Boden, doch Negan nahm an, dass die meisten von ihnen überleben würden, die waren zäh. Was die Erlöser anging, so entging Negan nicht, dass Simon vor allem seine Konkurrenten an die vorderste Front geschickt zu haben schien. Jed und seine Leute kämpften ganz vorne mit, wild und entschlossen, als würden sie etwas beweisen wollen, und er erblickte Regina, wie sie von einer verirrten Kugel getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging. Von Simon gab es aber immer noch keine Spur. Ließ sich der Feigling wirklich nicht blicken?

Doch dann tauchte er auf. Schwang eine riesige Axt, was offenbar ein lächerlicher Versuch war Negan nachzueifern, und brüllte wütend: „Kommt schon, wenn ihr euch traut! Stellt euch mir!"

Der Erste, der sich ihm stellte, war Daryl, der Simon mit seiner Armbrust aber verfehlte. Dann versuchte er Simon mit einer von Eugenes explosiven Überraschungen in die Luft zu sprengen, doch diese ging nicht wie geplant hoch. Dann musste Daryl in Deckung springen, um nicht von der Axt geköpft zu werden.

Der nächste Angreifer war die verrückte Carol, die einfach wild schießend auf Simon losging. Doch Simon benutzte einfach seine eigenen Leute als Schutzschild um nicht getroffen zu werden und lachte triumphierend. „Kommt schon! Ist das alles, was ihr zu bieten habt? Omegas?!", spottete er.

„Okay, das reicht jetzt, gibt mir Lucille und …." Negan drehte sich nach Shane um und stellte fest, dass der Mann verschwunden war. Samt Lucille. _Was zum Teufel…. _Er blickte sich hektisch um und sah, dass Shane mit Lucille auf Justin eindrosch, der den Fehler gemacht zu haben schien auf Carl loszugehen. Carl, der überhaupt nicht hier sein sollte, aber Rick war noch nie jemand gewesen, der verstand, wen es wann zu schützen galt.

Negan ging hinüber zu der Szene und half Carl auf die Füße, der etwas unsicher auf den Beinen zu sein schien, aber Großteils unverletzt war. „Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Negan von dem Jungen wissen.

Der nickte nur. „Ich bin keine Jungfer in Nöten, ich komme klar", behauptete er.

„Klar kommst du das", meinte Negan und schlug den Jungen kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Wo steckt dein Dad?"

„Was denkst du wohl….", lautete die Antwort, und tatsächlich, Rick versuchte seine Truppen näher an Simon heranzuführen. Negan schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, musste Rick aber lassen, dass dieser tatsächlich Fortschritte dabei zu erzielen schien Simon einzukesseln und von seinen Leuten abzuschneiden. _Es wird wirklich höchste Zeit für meinen Auftritt._

„Gib mir Lucille!", forderte Negan von Shane, der ihn einen Augenblick verwirrt anstarrte, ihm dann aber zögerlich den Schläger reichte.

„Ich regle das für uns. Wie versprochen", meinte Negan und spazierte dann durch die Kämpfer hindurch in Richtung Simon. Die Erlöser, die ihn erblickte, erstarrten teilweise ehrerbietig, was einigen von ihnen zum Verhängnis wurde, doch Negan achtete nicht auf sie. Er hatte nur Augen für Simon. Schließlich blieb er stehen und rief: „So sieht also deine Verstärkung aus, ja?!"

Das Waffenfeuer rund um ihn herum wurde eingestellt, und ein Raunen von „Negan" ging durch die Reihen der Erlöser. Simon blinzelte, als er ihn erkannte.

„Negan, du lebst", stellte er fest.

„Ja, ich lebe. Aber dir habe ich das nicht zu verdanken. Nicht nur hast du das Angebot um mein Leben zu verhandeln abgelehnt, nein, du hast absichtlich den Boten ermordet um meine Hinrichtung zu provozieren!", bellte Negan ihm entgegen, „Wie du siehst, hat es nicht funktioniert! Hier bin ich, in einem Stück und noch atmend! Wie es scheint, hast du meine Abwesenheit dazu genützt um einen Coup auszuführen!"

Er hatte erwartet, dass Simon leugnen würde, doch der Alpha lachte nur. „Ja, so könnte man sagen, nehme ich an", verkündete er, „Aber die Wahrheit ist, du bist weich geworden, Negan. Hast es nicht mehr verdient unser Alpha zu sein. Ich habe nur das getan, wozu du zu schwach warst: Eine Linie im Sand gezogen, unsere Position behauptet, klar gemacht, dass es für uns keine Kompromisse gibt, dass es keine Rolle spielt, ob man ein Alpha, ein Beta, oder ein Omega ist, eine Frau, ein Mann, oder ein Kind, dass sich alles und jeder uns zu unterwerfen hat, wenn er nicht sterben will."

„Schön. Das hast du gut gemacht. Dann kannst du mich ja jetzt wieder übernehmen lassen, damit ich das hier zu Ende bringe. Und über dein aufgeblasenes Ego sprechen wir nachher", erwiderte Negan unbeeindruckt, „Knie vor deinem Rudelführer, Simon. Sofort!" Er legte all seine Macht in den letzten Befehl hinein, und er konnte sehen, wie seine Pheromone und seine Autorität auf andere Erlöser wirkten, die sich beinahe automatisch auf den Boden warfen.

Simon jedoch stand weiterhin aufrecht da, genau wie Ricks Armee, unbeeindruckt und wütend. „Ich denke nicht", meinte Simon, „Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dir, Negan. Du bist zu weich geworden. Die Erlöser sind jetzt mein Rudel. Tötet ihn! Tötet sie alle!"

Negan hätte nicht erwartet, dass diesem Befehl irgendjemand nachkommen würde, doch auf einmal schoss man auf ihn. Er sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig in Deckung.

„Das hat ja wirklich toll geklappt!", schimpfte Andrea, hinter deren Mülltonnendeckung er sich gerettet hatte, „Hast du noch ein paar so tolle Ideen?!"

„Ich muss ihn nur umbringen, dann bin ich wieder Alpha", gab Negan zurück, „Bringt mich einfach zu ihm nach vorne. Und gebt mir eine Waffe."

„Vergiss es. Wir brauchen unsere Waffen selbst!", fuhr ihn der blonde Beta an, „Bleib in Deckung, wenn du dich nicht nützlich machen kannst!"

Also das war eine Beleidigung! Er war sehr wohl nützlich, danke vielmals. Ja, man hatte gegen ihn gemeutert, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er nutzlose geworden war. Er konnte hören, wie Rick seinen Leuten Befehle zurief und sie weiter versuchten Simon einzukesseln, doch der schien ihre Strategie durchschaut zu haben und versuchte auszubrechen.

„Lasst ihn nicht entkommen!", befahl Rick, während Simon seinen Leuten befahl unter allen Umständen sein Leben zu schützen. Pisser! Negan empfand nur noch offene Verachtung für seinen Stellvertreter, wenn er tapfer wäre, würde er um sein Rudel kämpfen anstatt sich hinter diesem zu verstecken. Jeder verdammte Omega hier hatte mehr Mumm als Simon.

„Gib mir eine Schusswaffe, Andy!", verlangte Negan erneut.

„Fick dich!", lautete die einzige Antwort.

Negan knurrte. Das hier lief gar nicht so, wie er sich erwartet hatte. Simon hätte sich vor ihm winselnd auf die Knie werfen sollen verdammt und nicht einfach weitermachen als wäre Negan irgendwer! Wenn ihn nicht einmal sein ehemaliger Stellvertreter respektierte, dann war es kein Wunder, dass ihn auch sonst niemand respektierte!

Dann sah er, wie Simon floh. Oder es zumindest versuchte. Bis ein knurrender Wolf in Menschengestalt sich ihn in den Weg stellte. Simon hielt perplex und offensichtlich erschrocken inne, bis er sich offenbar daran erinnerte, dass er ein Alpha war und Owen trotz all seiner Wildheit nur ein Omega war und mit seiner Axt nach dem Omega schlug. Dieser wich ihm spielend aus und entwand ihm dann die Axt.

Simon schnaufte überrascht und rang dann mit dem Omega, mit bloßen Händen. Die beiden Kämpfer schenkten sich nichts und rangen miteinander, bis Negan sah wie Simon ein Messer zückte und dann …

„Nein!" Es war Morgan Jones, der Alpha mit den Wutproblemen, der sich nun voller Zorn auf Simon stürzte. „Du Mörder!", rief Morgan, und zum ersten Mal, seit er ihn kannte, machte der Alpha Negan Angst. Er hatte von Morgans Anfällen gehört, aber nie einen gesehen. Nicht auf diese Weise. Er war wie ein wildes Tier mit nur einem Ziel vor Augen, dem Simon umzubringen.

Eigentlich hätte Simon keine Chance haben sollen. Aber Simon hatte nicht vor fair zu kämpfen. Während Morgan versuchte ihn mit bloßen Händen den Kopf abzureißen, ihn anschrie, dass er eine Gefahr wäre, dass die Welt von ihm gereinigt gehörte, nützte Simon die Rage des anderen um ihm sein sowieso schon blutbeflecktes Messer mitten ins Herz zu rammen.

„Nein!" Diesmal kam der Schrei von Rick, während Owen der Wolf, der sich keuchend seine Wunde an der Seite hielt, mühsam versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und in Morgans Richtung stolperte. Aber beide Omega kamen zu spät. Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnten. Das Messer steckte immer noch in Morgan, als der Mann zu Boden ging.

Owen kroch zu dem Alpha und zog eine Blutspur hinter sich her. „Morgan Jones….", keuchte er und griff nach dem bewegungslosen Alpha, „… du bist der dümmste Mensch …. den ich kenne …" Owen ignorierte Simon, der keuchend zurücktaumelte vollkommen, und zog Morgans Körper zu sich hin. „Verlass mich nicht … Lass mich hier nicht … zurück…", keuchte er und streichelte tollpatschig den Kopf des anderen. „Ich esse auch deinen scheußlichen … Eintopf…" Negan glaubte nicht, dass Owen der Wolf noch lange ohne seinen Alpha aus dieser Welt weilen würde müssen, er sah selbst ebenfalls bereits mehr tot als lebendig aus, als er seine Stirn gegen die des Toten presste.

Rick zitterte, voller Wut. Simon hatte sich aufgerappelt und wollte weiter fliehen. Negan stellte sich neben Rick, und legte ihm kurz seine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich mach das", sagte er bestimmt. Dann ging er los und hielt einige Meter von Simon entfernt inne.

„Stell dich mir, du Feigling!", forderte er mit Grabesstimme und einer Wut, die ihn selbst überraschte, „Ohne dein Messer bist du nichts!"

Simon wirbelte wütend herum. „Ich schulde dir gar nichts!", spukte er in Negans Richtung, „Niemand sagt, dass ich fair kämpfen muss! Niemand!"

„Aber wir sagen, dass du fair kämpfen musst, wenn uns anführen willst!", rief Regina aus, die mehr tot als lebendig neben Negan auftauchte und sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, „Du willst der Alpha der Erlöser sein, Simon? Dann verdien es dir, verdammt noch mal!"

Simon warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihr, dann irrte sein Blick zu Negan, und dann an die Stelle hinter Negan, an der er seine Opfer zurückgelassen hatte. Negan hörte zwei kurze Schüsse hinter sich, wusste, dass sie den toten Alpha und den toten Omega zu ihrer letzten Ruhe gebettet hatten, und er weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken, ob es Rick gewesen war, oder Carl, oder sonst jemand, der sie geliebt hatte. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf Simon.

„Lass uns das regeln wie Alphas. Du denkst, du hast es drauf? Du denkst, du kannst Alpha sein? Dann beweis es mir!", forderte Negan, während er Lucille vorsichtig auf den Boden ablegte, „Komm her und beweis es mir."

Simon knurrte. „Dich schaffe ich alle Mal, alter Mann. Der Omega und sein verrückter Alpha waren eine größere Gefahr für mich als du!", verkündete er, und dann stürzte er sich auf Negan. Offenbar dachte er wirklich, er könnte gewinnen, dachte, er wäre der größte und böseste Alpha weit und breit. Negan konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wer der letzte gewesen war, der diesen Fehler gemacht hatte. Aber er würde sicherstellen, dass nach Simon niemand jemals wieder diesen Fehler wiederholen würde.

* * *

_A/N: Bevor ihr mir Hassbriefe schickt, lasst euch gesagt sein, dass ich beinahe an meinen eigenen eigenen Schleim erstickt wäre, als ich Morgan und Owen umgebracht habe. Ich wurde also schon bestraft und habe geweint, als ich diese Szene geschrieben habe und ich weine nur sehr selten, wenn ich Todesszenen schreibe._

_Um zu entscheiden, wer von Simon an dieser Stelle getötet wird, gab es so eine Art geheimen Contest. Manche Charaktere waren von Anfang an ausgeschlossen, ich habe ein paar absichtliche Red Herings in diesem Kapitel hinterlassen, bevor ich zu Teil IV kam._

_Wer schließlich „gewonnen" hat wurde vom Verlauf dieser Fic entschieden. Obwohl meine TWD-Fics im Grunde wie die Serie selbst auch eine Ensemble-Serie sind, die mit Rick als Hauptcharakter beginnt und dann zunehmend mehr und mehr andere Charaktere wichtig in die Handlung miteinbezieht, gab es doch immer inhaltliche Schwerpunkte, was die Frage angeht, um wen es eigentlich geht. „Nach dem Ende der Welt" war im Grunde die Geschichte und Rick und Shane und von Andrea. „Nach dem Ende der Hoffnung" ist die Geschichte von Rick und Negan, aber auch von Morgan und Owen._

_Morgan Jones zu töten war eine der schwersten Entscheidungen, die ich jemals getroffen habe. Eigentlich sollte Owen das hier überleben, aber er hat sich dazu entschieden, dass er ohne Morgan nicht weitermachen will. Und ich habe diese Entscheidung respektiert. Ich mache Owen dem Wolf keine Vorschriften, ich weiß es besser._

_Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr, wer den Alpha-Kampf gewonnen hat: Simon oder Negan (als ob das eine Frage wäre) und was ein gewisser Jemand mit seinen Sieg anfängt._

_Reviews?_


	22. Der Weg in die Zukunft

**Der Weg in die Zukunft**

* * *

**I.**

Er war seit ungefähr zwei Wochen Gast im Sanctuary, als Negan zu ihm sagte: „Warum bleibst du nicht einfach?"

Shane hatte nie vor gehabt zu bleiben, um fair zu sein, er hatte ja nicht einmal vorgehabt sich zu Negan und seinen Freunden ans Feuer zu setzen, oder gar mit ihnen in ihre Basis zurückzukehren, oder dort länger als eine Nacht zu bleiben. Trotzdem war all das irgendwie passiert. Aber bleiben? Für immer? Das war eine ganz andere Kategorie. Ein Schritt zu weit.

Gut, in den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er nichts getan, was übermäßig geisteskrank oder besorgniserregend wirkte, aber das mochte auch daran liegen, dass er in keine Situation geraten war, die so ein Verhalten gefördert hätte. Er war auf niemanden gestoßen, in dem er einen Feind sehen konnte. Wenn man von Negan und seinen Leuten absah, und denen hatte er bisher auch nichts angetan, was vermutlich ein gutes Zeichen war. Aber wie gesagt, nur weil er sich bisher normal verhalten hatte, bedeutete das nicht, dass es so bleiben würde.

Im Übrigen war er nicht ganz freiwillig hier, nicht wahr? Unterschwellige Drohungen hatten ihn an Negans Feuer und dann ins Sanctuary geführt. Seitdem hatte es keine Drohungen mehr gegeben, und Shane glaubte auch nicht, dass er noch welche kommen würden, aber trotzdem er konnte nicht hierbleiben. Er wollte nicht hierbleiben, er gehörte nicht unter Menschen, so einfach war das.

„Ich kann nicht bleiben, das weißt du", erwiderte Shane also nur.

„Und wieso nicht? Morales gehört zu uns, du könntest das auch. Ihr beide wart doch früher mal Kumpels, oder nicht? Denkst du wirklich, er würde bei uns bleiben, wenn wir so schrecklich wären?", versuchte Negan es weiter.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass wir Kumpels waren. Wir sind uns nie besonders nahe gestanden. Und nicht ihr seid diejenigen, die schrecklich sind. Ich bin es. Es ist wirklich besser, wenn ich gehe. Für euch. Das soll keine Drohung sein. Es ist nur eine Warnung. Ich habe Dinge getan … Und nicht einmal bemerkt, dass das, was ich getan habe, falsch war, verstehst du? Ihr wart wirklich großzügig. Habt mich gefüttert, zugelassen, dass ich mich wasche, mir neue Kleidung gegeben, habt mir erlaubt sicher zu schlafen. Ich bin euch viel schuldig, das weiß ich. Aber ich zahle meine Schuld am besten dadurch zurück, dass ich euch vor mir bewahre", meinte Shane. Es fühlte sich immer noch seltsam an so lange Rede zu schwingen, so viel auf einmal zu sagen, und jemanden vor sich zu haben, der ihm zuhörte. Es fühlte sich immer noch seltsam an unter Menschen zu sein. Shane war dabei sich an all das wieder zu gewöhnen, aber das durfte er nicht, das wusste er.

Sie durchsuchten gerade gemeinsam erledigte Beißer. Man konnte nie wissen, was man fand, und Shane hatte sich, als er alleine unterwegs gewesen war, hauptsächlich so durchgeschlagen. Als er Negan davon erzählt hatte, hatte dieser in einen Moment lang so angesehen, als ob er die Idee so etwas zu tun für absolut abwegig halten würde, doch dann hatte er gemeint: „Das ist gar nicht mal so dumm, Shane. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich selbst nie auf diese Idee gekommen bin, aber vielelleicht war es nur der Gestank, der mich abgeschreckt hat. Ich habe eine sensible Nase." Und dann hatte er vorgeschlagen geneinsam auf Leichenfleddertour zu gehen, als wäre das eine Art Hobby, das sie verbinden würde. Shane hätte das gleich verdächtig vorkommen müssen.

Es sollte ihn nicht überraschen, dass Negan ausgerechnet diesen Moment nutzte um ihm seinen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, diesen Moment, nachdem sie gemeinsam Beißer getötet und nach Wertgegenständen durchsucht hatten. Das hier war eine klassische Taktik, nicht wahr? Negan erschuf Gemeinsamkeiten, wo keine vorhanden waren, um Shane dazu zu bringen das zu tun, was er wollte. Obwohl Shane nicht wirklich wusste, warum er wollte, dass der verstörte fremde Alpha, den er in der Wildnis aufgelesen hatte, sich ihm anschloss.

„Wir alle haben Dinge getan, Shane", meinte Negan unbeeindruckt, „Und wer kann schon sagen, ob sie falsch waren oder einfach nur notwendig? Die Welt hat sich verändert. Wir sind gezwungen uns ebenfalls zu verändern, wenn wir überleben wollen. Du tust immer so, als wärst du ein rasender Irrer, ein verwildeter tollwütiger Alpha, aber davon sehe ich nichts. Was ich sehe, ist ein guter Mann. Wir könnten dich gut gebrauchen." Er hielt Shane eine goldene Taschenuhr unter die Nase, die er aus der Kleidung eines der Beißer gefischt hatte. „Sie funktioniert noch, zeigt immer noch die Zeit an, sie ist nur ein wenig verbeult, das ist alles."

Shane war mehr als nur ein wenig verbeult. Das wusste er. „Ich bin kein guter Mann. Ich bin so weit weg von einem guten Mann, wie es möglich ist", erwiderte Shane, „Ich habe … ich habe einem Omega Unrecht getan. Meinem Omega. So etwas macht ein guter Mann nicht."

Negan musterte ihn intensiv. „Aber du weißt, dass es falsch war", stellte er fest, „Du kannst es einfach nie wieder tun."

„Das kann ich eben nicht. Ich wollte es doch nicht. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals so etwas tun würde. Aber ich … Er hat sich auch immer entschuldigt, immer geschworen es nie wieder zu tun. Und dann hat er sie trotzdem umgebracht. Ich habe immer geglaubt, es sind nur leere Phrasen. Dass er es nicht ehrlich meint, sondern nur sagt, was sie hören will, damit sie ihn nicht verlässt. Aber jetzt … jetzt weiß, dass er es ernst gemeint hat, jedes einzelne Wort, aber trotzdem nicht anders konnte, als es seine Versprechen zu brechen, weil etwas in ihm nicht richtig war, und das … das hat er an mich weitervererbt", erklärte Shane und spürte die Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigend, „Ich wollte nie so sein wie er. Niemals. Ich wollte besser sein, ich wollte gut sein, aber das kann ich nicht. Lass mich bitte gehen. Bitte. Ich bin nicht … das, was du suchst."

Er wandte sich ab, wollte die aufsteigenden Tränen vor dem Anderen verbergen. Alphas weinten nicht vor anderen Alphas, nicht wenn sie ernst genommen werden wollten. Nicht, wenn sie nicht schwach erscheinen wollten. Aber die Wahrheit war: Shane war schwach. War es immer schon gewesen, er hatte immer nur so getan, als wäre er stark. Hatte vorgegeben ein starker Alpha zu sein. Sich so sehr bemüht es vorzugeben, sich so bemüht alle anderen dazu zu bringen es zu glauben, dass er daran zerbrochen war. Sein Geist war daran zerbrochen. Rick, Carl, Lori, das Baby, Daryl, Carol, Andrea, Glenn, das ganze Rudel – sie allen waren ohne ihn besser dran, sicherer. Sie waren sicherer, wenn sie von jemandem angeführt wurden, der nicht nur vorgab stark zu sein, sondern es auch war. Sie waren sicherer, wenn Rick sie anführte.

Er drehte sich wieder zu Negan um. „Ich bin ein schwacher Alpha, Negan", erklärte er leise, „Jemanden wie mich brauchst du nicht." Er musste nach Verzweiflung stinken. Nach Schwäche. Negan sollte sich angewidert abwenden und ihn nicht ansehen als ob … als ob er Mitleid mit Shane hätte.

„Das ist in Ordnung, Shane", sagte der andere Alpha sanft, „Ich war auch mal schwach. Jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr. Und du, du kannst auch lernen stark zu sein. Ich bringe es dir bei. Im Grunde ist es ganz einfach, du bist gescheitert, weil du dich so sehr darauf konzentriert hast für andere etwas zu sein, das sie gebraucht haben. Du dachtest, du musst etwas sein, das du nicht bist. Du dachtest, du musst anführen. Aber das musst du nicht. Das Einzige, was du sein musst, ist das, was du selbst sein willst. Du willst stark sein? Willst gut sein? Willst ein Retter sein? Das alles kannst du. Du braucht nur jemanden, der dir sagt, wann du das alles bist und wann nicht. Bleib bei mir, und ich bin derjenige, der es dir sagt. Ich sage dir, wenn du den falschen Weg einschlägst, wenn du die Grenzen überschreitest. Ich halte dich auf Kurs. Bringe dir bei wie man stark wird anstatt nur vorzugeben stark zu sein. Das in dir, vielleicht hast du recht, vielleicht ist es da, aber du kannst es überwinden, kannst stärker sein als es, kannst es tief in dir begraben und zum Verstummen bringen. Wenn du mir vertraust, wenn du bei mir bleibst, dann helfe ich dir dabei, dann rette ich dich, solange bist du soweit bist, dass du selbst andere retten kann. Lass mich dich erlösen, Shane Walsh. Denn, verzeih mir, wenn ich dir das so offen sage, aber du siehst verdammt noch mal aus wie jemand, der dringend Erlösung braucht."

Shane starrte den anderen Alpha verunsichert an. Er war so müde, so erschlagen, so verzweifelt, und er hatte es so statt alleine zu sein, aber … das klang doch alles zu gut um wahr zu sein. Was wenn es alles nicht ernst gemeint wäre? Was wenn es alles nur Lügen wären? Leere Versprechungen?

„Komm schon, sieh mich nicht so an. Ich halte meine Versprechen", betonte Negan, „Bleib bei mir, und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir dabei helfen werde ein neuer Alpha zu werden. Und du es keine Sekunde lang bereuen wirst." Er legte Shane seine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte diese kameradschaftlich. „Du kannst mir vertrauen", betonte er, „Ich habe nur dein Bestes im Sinn."

* * *

**II.**

Sie saßen alle im Besprechungsraum des Sanctuarys. Negan saß seinen Gästen grinsend gegenüber, neben ihm saßen die Betas Laura und Gavin, Jacob und Avery standen hinter ihm und spielten Wachen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er sich kein bisschen Sorgen machte, dass er der Meinung war, er wäre der König der Welt und niemand würde es wagen Hand an ihn zu legen oder es auch nur daran denken.

Es war nicht überraschend, dass er dieser Meinung war. Er hatte sich seinen Posten als Rudelführer auf äußerst brutale und effektive Weise zurückgeholt, vor namhaften Zeugen, niemand würde es wagen ihn anzuzweifeln, nicht nach dem, was er mit Simon gemacht hatte. Alphakämpfe konnten brutal sein, niemand wusste das besser als ein ehemaliger Polizist, aber es gab brutal und dann gab es das, was Negan mit Simon gemacht hatte. Nicht, dass Simon es nicht verdient hätte, nach Morgan und Owen hatte er alles verdient, was er bekommen hatte, doch Negan siegestrunkene Gebrüll, nachdem er Simon den Kopf abgerissen hatte, hatte sich in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht beunruhigend angehört.

Trotzdem hatte er die Schlacht beendet und sich an seine Zusicherung gehalten – sie alle waren hier um über Frieden zu verhandeln. Rick saß Negan gegenüber, Shane und Andrea links und rechts von ihm, Ezekiel saß neben Shane, und Jesus neben Andrea, Cyndie saß neben Jesus. Sie alle bemühten sich neutrale Mienen zur Schau zu stellen, doch man konnte ihre Nervosität riechen.

„Nun, ich denke wir sind alle zufrieden, nicht wahr? Simon ist tot, und ich bin wieder da, wo ich sein sollte", begann Negan, „Der Krieg ist vorbei, so wie ihr es wolltet. Ihr müsst nur noch eure Gefangenen freilassen und dann herrscht auch schon Frieden. Wird auch Zeit dafür."

Rick räusperte sich. „Wenn du sagst, dass Frieden herrscht, dann meinst du, dass Hilltop, das Königreich, und Alexandria frei sind, dass wir den Erlösern keinen Tribut mehr schuldig sind und alle getrennte Wege gehen können?", vergewissert er sich.

„Getrennte Wege? Nein. Frei, nun das kommt auf Definition an. Tribut … Kann man es Tribut nennen, wenn man seinem Rudel etwas abgibt, das alle notwendig brauchen? Nein, wohl eher nicht, also würde ich sagen, ja kein Tribut mehr", erwiderte Negan nachdenklich.

Keiner von ihnen sollte geschockt oder überrascht sein. Cyndie hatte es vorhergesagt, nicht wahr? Trotzdem waren Negans Worte für Rick wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Er fühlte sich betrogen, verraten, er wollte sagen: _Wir haben Seite an Seite gekämpft, dein Leben gerettet, wieder und wieder, du hast mir gesagt, dass du nie so sein wolltest, und trotzdem, trotz all dem, tust du uns das an?!_

Stattdessen knirschte er: „Du hast uns versprochen zu verhandeln."

Negan machte eine allumfassende Geste. „Wir sitzen doch alle hier und wir verhandeln, oder nicht? Was wollt ihr mehr? Wir können über alles reden. Ihr wollt keinen Tribut abgeben? Dann richten wir ein, dass wir uns nur dann was holen, wenn wir es brauchen. Ihr wollt mehr individuelle Freiheit? Ihr bekommt mehr individuelle Freiheit. Ihr wollte Kompensation? Mein Angebot gilt immer noch, zeigt auf den Erlöser, der gesündigt hat, ich kümmere mich um ihn. Aber lasst mich eines klar stellen: Du, Rick Grimes, gehörst mir, genauso wie dein Liebhaber dort neben dir, den du nur wieder hast, weil ich seinen verdammten undankbaren Arsch gerettet habe und ihn dir zurückgegeben haben, genauso wie die gute Andy samt ihrer Prothese mir gehört, wie der Tiger König und seine Leute, Hippie Omega Jesus und sein Hilltop, und ja, auch du, junge Dame, und deine Räuberbande aus den Wäldern mir gehören. Ihr gehört mir. Alle. Ausnahmelos. Und wenn ihr auch nur eine Sekunde lang denkt, dass ich bereit wäre irgendeinen von euch gehen zu lassen, dann irrt ihr euch", erklärte er.

„Und warum genau sollten wir dann Frieden schließen?", wollte Andrea verbittert wissen, „Was genau ist jetzt dann anders als vorher?!"

„Ich habe es euch gesagt, ihr wolltet mir nicht zuhören, aber ich habe es euch gesagt", betonte Negan, „Wir bauen das Königreich und Alexandria wieder auf. Ihr selbst seit meine Lieutnants, ihr braucht keine Erlöser-Aufpasser mehr, weil ihr jetzt Erlöser seid. Rick wird mein Stellvertreter, ihr regelt eure Abgaben selbst, müsst euch vor niemanden anderen verantworten als vor mir. Wir sind alle Freunde, keiner schießt mehr auf den anderen, wir verzeihen das, was war, und blicken gemeinsam in die Zukunft. Ich finde, das ist ein sehr großzügiges Angebot. Seht ihr das etwa anders?"

„Okay, nur damit ich das richtig verstehe", meldete sich nun Jesus zu Wort, „Anstatt unterdrückte Sklaven zu sein, die von fremden Alphas herumgestoßen werden, sollen wir jetzt selbst andere Sklaven für dich unterdrücken und unsere eigenen Leute und Fremde unserseits herumstoßen. Und wir sind nicht frei, sondern dir immer noch Rechenschaft schuldig, weil wir, um deine eigenen Worte zu benutzen, dir gehören?"

„Hundert Punkte für Hilltop. Siehst du, Jesus -cooler Name übrigens - ich wusste ja gleich, dass wir beide uns um einiges besser verstehen werden als Simon mit dem doofen Gregory", lobte ihn Negan, „Das ist die Lage, Leute, und ich empfehle euch sie zu akzeptieren."

„Und wenn wir das nicht können? Wenn wir ablehnen. Was dann?", wollte Ezekiel wissen.

Negan seufzte leidend. „Nun, dann bleibt mir keine andere Wahl als mich entsprechend zu verhalten. Ich will es wirklich nicht, weil ich euch Arschlöcher, glaubt mir das oder nicht, tatsächlich gern habe, aber wenn ihr meinen Frieden ablehnt, denn gibt es überhaupt keinen Frieden, und dann werde ich wieder damit anfangen müssen einen nach den anderen von euch hinzurichten, solange bis sich jemand von jeder Gruppe findet, der sich mir unterwirft", erklärte er hart, „Aber so dumm könnt ihr doch gar nicht sein, nicht wahr? Ich meine, ihr habt euren Tiger verloren, eure Omegas, euer Nest, eure jeweilige Heimat, eure Freunde und Verwandten. Wollt ihr wirklich auch noch eure letzte Hoffnung auf Frieden verlieren?"

Cyndie schnaubte, sonst sagte niemand etwas.

„Seht mal", meinte Negan dann sanfter, „Dieser ganze Krieg kam doch nur zu Stande, weil ein Missverständnis vorlag. Weil ihr dachtet ich wäre irgendein Monster, das euch nur ausnutzt und bestiehlt, aber sein Versprechen euch zu beschützen nicht hält, wenn es darauf ankommt. Aber jetzt wisst ihr es besser, jetzt kennt ihr mich, jetzt habt ihr gesehen, dass ich für euch da bin, wenn es darauf ankommt. Ich habe Simon umgebracht, habe euch von ihm befreit. Ich habe Morgan und Owen gerächt, Jerrys Omega und all die Gefallenen aus dem Königreich, all eure Alphas und männlichen Betas, Gregory und die 20 anderen. Ich habe euch alle gerettet. Ihr wisst jetzt also, dass ich euer wahrhafter Alpha bin, der für euch da ist, wenn es darauf ankommt, der euch zu Hilfe kommt, wenn ihr mich wirklich braucht. Es gibt also überhaupt keinen Grund mehr für weitere Konflikte. Ihr denkt, es ist schlecht, wenn man sich jemanden unterwirft, aber das muss es nicht sein, nicht wenn diese Person euer Wohl im Sinn hat, und das habe ich. Ihr denkt, ich versklave euch, weil ich ein böser machtgieriger Alpha bin, aber so ist es nicht. Ich versklave euch zu eurem eigenen Besten. Weil ich besser weiß, was gut für euch ist, als ihr. Seht euch nur mal an, ihr habt Kinder mit aufs Schlachtfeld genommen, instabile Alphas in eure Armee integriert, eure Heimat schutzlos zurückgelassen und daraufhin verloren …. Was hattet ihr von all den Versuchen selbst zu denken? Nichts als Leid und Tod. Wenn ihr mir das Denken überlasst, dann kommt es zu all diesen Dingen erst gar nicht. Ihr müsst aufhören in Kategorien wie Alexandria, Hilltop, und das Königreich zu denken, ihr müsst endlich einsehen, dass wir alle ein Rudel sind und ich eure unumstrittener Rudelführer."

Rick horchte auf und musterte Negan nachdenklich. „Bist du dir da sicher?", wollte er wissen.

„Was meinst du?"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du unser unumstrittener Rudelführer bist?", wollte Rick wissen.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Negan voller Selbstvertrauen, „Niemand würde es jetzt noch wagen mich herauszufordern, nicht nach dem, was mit Simon passiert ist. Ihr müsst keine Angst haben, ich bleibe euch noch lange erhalten."

„Aber wenn dich jemand herausfordern würde und besiegen würde, dann wäre er der unumstrittene Rudelführer dieses eines Rudels, zu dem wir alle gehören. Das ist doch so, oder?", hackte Rick nach.

„Na ja, theoretisch schon, aber kein geistig gesunder Alpha würde es wagen mich herauszufordern, also hört endlich auf euch Sorgen zu machen und akzeptiert ….", begann Negan, doch er unterbrach sich, als Rick sich erhob, und seine Miene wurde blank.

„Rick, Bruder", begann Shane.

„Es muss sein. Mach dir keine Sorgen", meinte Rick nur in seine Richtung und starrte dann Negan an.

„Rick, tu das bitte nicht", sagte dieser nur.

„Ich muss es tun. Ich habe wirklich gehofft, dass ich es nicht tun müsste, dass du dich ändern könntest, dass du es verstehen würdest, aber … du lässt mir keine Wahl", erklärte Rick, „Also fordere ich dich hiermit heraus. Zum Kampf um den Posten des Rudelführers. Um den Posten des Alphas. Nur du und ich, gegeneinander. Ohne Waffen. Ganz klassisch. Der Verlierer unterwirft sich oder stirbt. Der Gewinner kriegt alles. Die Herrschaft über alle hier. Über dein vereintes Rudel."

Negan starrte ihn an. „Du bist kein Alpha, du kannst mich nicht fordern", erklärte er dann.

„Wer sagt das? Wo steht das? Du hast gerade selbst gesagt, dass derjenige, der dich fordert und gewinnt, der neue Rudelführer wäre. Ich bin der Rudelführer von Alexandria, einem Rudel, das du annektieren wolltest, und ich habe mich dir nie unterworfen, also steht es mir zu um die Herrschaft über alle zu kämpfen", erwiderte Rick.

„Damit hat er recht", merkte Gavin an.

Negan warf dem Beta einen wütenden Blick zu. Dann richtete er die Augen wieder auf Rick. „Tu das nicht, schick mir Shane, lass es Ezekiel tun, oder zumindest die verrückte Cyndie hier", bat er dann, „Ich will dich nicht töten, Rick."

Rick lachte. „Siehst du, genau deswegen muss ich es tun, weil du mich nicht ernst nimmst. Weil du immer noch denkst, dass du, nur weil du ein Alpha bist, besser bist als ich", erklärte er, „Also bist du ein Feigling, oder traust du dich?"

Negan knurrte leise. „Von mir aus", bellte er dann, „Draußen im Hof. Vor aller Augen. Du hast eine halbe Stunde um dich vorzubereiten. Aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!" Dann sprang er wütend auf und eilte aus dem Besprechungsraum. Laura und Gavin tauschten einen betretenen Blick aus und folgte ihm dann hinaus, gefolgt von Jacob und Avery.

„Ist das weise?", fragte Ezekiel, nachdem sie alleine waren, „Wir haben alle gesehen, was er mit Simon gemacht hat."

„Ich bin nicht Simon", erwiderte Rick nur. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass ihm das vielleicht auch bevorstand, dass er ebenfalls so enden könnte. Das wollte er nicht akzeptieren.

Ezekiel nickte resignierend und deutete Cyndie und Jesus dann ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Das ließ Rick mit Andrea und Shane zurück. „Wie soll ich das Carl erklären?", wollte Shane nur wissen.

„Er wird es verstehen. Wenn es jemand versteht dann er", meinte Rick heiser, „Versprich mir nur, dass du ihn nicht forderst, falls das hier schief geht. Dass du an Carl und Judith denkst vor allen anderen. Dass du das tun wirst, was für sie das Beste ist."

Shane erwiderte nichts. Dann seufzte er. „Das ist das Schlimmste, das du jemals von mir verlangt hast, Rick", meinte er dann.

„Ich weiß, und es tut mir leid, aber du musst es mir versprechen", beharrte Rick unnachgiebig.

„Von mir aus. Ich verspreche es dir", schnaufte Shane, „Ich verspreche, dass ich ihn mit dem Mord an dir davon kommen lasse, wenn es ihm gelingen sollte dich zu töten. Versprich du mir dafür, dass du dich nicht töten lässt."

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann", sagte Rick.

Shane nickte nur, stand dann auf und stürmte, offensichtlich aufgelöst, aus dem Raum.

Rick blickte Andrea an. „Ich weiß, dass du sie führen wirst, wenn ich hier scheitere, dass du das tun wirst, was für alle das Beste ist", meinte er dann.

Sie nickte nur und schniefte ein wenig. „Rick, ich … Als die Welt unterging, da dachte ich, vielleicht ist es ganz gut so, vielleicht ist das unsere Chance. Unser aller Chance auf einen Neuanfang auf eine bessere Welt, in der wir alle gleich sind, in der wir alle miteinander anstatt gegeneinander leben", erklärte sie dann unter Tränen, „Dann wurde mir klar, dass das niemals passieren wird, weil die Menschen einfach nicht so sind. Ich will nicht, dass du für einen Traum stirbst, der niemals wahr werden kann, Rick." Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg.

„Aber er wurde wahr. Er wurde in Alexandria wahr. Für eine kurze aber wunderbare Zeit lang", flüsterte Rick, „Und er kann wieder wahr werden. Wir dürfen nur nie aufhören für ihn zu kämpfen. Selbst Owen hat für diesen Traum gekämpft. Wie sollte ich dann … weniger tun? Und selbst wenn ich nicht gewinne, selbst wenn ich sterbe, vielleicht bewirkt es trotzdem etwas." Und wenn nicht dann wäre er zumindest wieder mit Lori und Morgan vereint.

Andrea schluchzte auf. Rick legte ihr kurz seine Hand auf den Rücken und ging dann mit schweren Schritten los in Richtung Kampf. Andere sprachen ihn an, riefen seinen Namen, er reagierte nicht, konnte es sich nicht leisten zu reagieren. _Ich liebe euch, liebe euch alle, aber ich kann euch jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen sehen, so wie ich Shane und Andrea zusammenbrechen gesehen habe. _Er hatte einen Kampf vor sich.

Carol allerdings schien das egal zu sein, denn sie lag auf einmal trotzdem in seinen Armen. „Du kannst ihn besiegen, Rick, du wirst ihn besiegen, das weiß ich", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, „Aber wenn du ihn besiegst hast, dann töte ihn nicht. Tu das … tu das, was Morgan getan hätte." Und dann war sie weg.

Rick sah auf und blickte sich jetzt doch nach seinen Lieben um. Er sah Daryl und Aaron bei Tara und Sasha und der verletzten Rosita und Eugene stehen. Er sah Michonne, die Judith in ihren Armen hielt, und Shane, der neben ihr stand und Carl an sich drückte, der mit leerem Blick zu ihm herüber starrte. Er sah Glenn und Maggie neben ihnen stehen, Maggie, die ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch presste. _Dafür kämpfe ich, _rief er sich in Erinnerung, _Für unsere Zukunft._

_Du bist mit Jordan Clark fertig geworden, Rick. Mit Negan wirst du auch fertig, _sagte er zu sich selbst und stellte sich dann in den Kreis, den die Erlöser und ihre Gegner gebildet hatten, in dem der Kampf stattfinden sollte. Er spürte wie seine Hände zitternden, als er seine Jacke ablegte. Dann atmete er tief durch. _Ich kämpfe hier nicht für mich, nicht einmal für alle Omegas, ich kämpfe für meine Familie, für mein Rudel. Ich gewinne für sie._

Er wandte sich seinem Gegner zu. Negan stand im Kreis, ohne Lederjacke, ohne Lucille, in T-Shirt und Lederhose mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der tiefen Unwillen ausdrückte.

Laura trat in den Kreis. „Dieser Alphakampf entscheidet über die Rudelführerschaft. Rick Grimes fordert Negan", verkündete sie, „Waffen sind nicht erlaubt. Der Kampf endet, wenn sich ein Kämpfer unterwirft. Oder einer tot ist."

Dann ließ sie ein weißes Tuch zu Boden fallen. Damit begann der Kampf. Rick schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen und machte sie dann wieder auf. Negan hatte sich ihm knurrend genähert, bleckte seine Zähnen, griff aber noch nicht an. Tat immer noch so als wollte er das hier nicht. Aber wenn er es wirklich nicht gewollt hätte, dann hätte er sich nur anständig verhalten müssen. Rick atmete noch einmal tief durch und griff dann an.

Er und Negan hatten schon öfter miteinander gerungen, aber nie war es so gewesen wie jetzt. Nie war es um so viel gegangen. Und nie, kein einziges Mal, hatte Negan ihn als Gegner wirklich ernst genommen. Und dieses Mal, dieses Mal versuchte er sogar ihn zu schonen. Das machte Rick wütend, doch er ließ noch zu, dass der brennende Zorn ihn überwältigte. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was Morgan umgebracht hatte. Er behielt die Kontrolle, konzentrierte sich auf den Kampf, nicht auf seine Wut. Konzentrierte sich darauf dem Anderen Schmerz zuzufügen, der ihn in die Knie zwang, dem Anderen zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihm wehgetan hatte, dem Anderen zu zeigen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man verraten wurde, wieder und wieder und wieder.

Falls Negan von seinem Kampf mit Simon geschwächt war, ließ er sich das nicht anmerken. Falls er sich darüber wunderte, dass Rick ihn diesmal nicht sofort versuchte an den Hals zu gehen, ließ er sich das ebenfalls nicht anmerken. Stattdessen befreite er sich aus dem Griff des Omegas, stolperte er zurück, und blickte Rick mit einem verwunderten Blick an, als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Und Rick stürzte sich wieder auf seinen Gegner, attackierte ihn mit Händen und Füßen, mit Zähnen und Klauen, und dann hatte er ihn endlich unter sich, pinnte ihn am Boden fest und knurrte: „Unterwirf dich!"

„Niemals", keuchte Negan, „Ich unterwerfe mich niemandem!"

Rick knurrte nun seinerseits und begann nun doch damit Negan zu würgen. Wenn er ihn heftig genug würgte, müsste der Mann das Bewusstsein verlieren. Doch Negan war nicht wie andere, alleine seine Sturheit schien ihm genug Sauerstoff zu liefern. Und dann rammte er Rick sein Knie in den Bauch und rollte sich auf ihn. „Ergib dich", hauchte er Rick ins Ohr, „Gibt auf und alles wird gut."

„Nicht dir. Niemals", knurrte Rick und schnappte nach Negans Kehle, ähnlich wie er einst nach Joeys Kehle geschnappt hatte. Der Effekt war ähnlich. Negan keuchte überrascht auf und Blut floss. Rick biss tiefer zu und trat den Alpha zugleich weg von sich.

Der tastete nach seinem blutenden Hals, während er auf den Rücken fiel. Rick sprang auf ihn, trat ihn in den Bauch und gegen das Knie, und löste ihm die Hände von seiner Wunde. Das Blut blubberte ihm entgegen, doch die Wunde war nicht zwangsläufig tödlich, zumindest noch nicht.

Negan gab Geräusche von sich, die unverständlich waren, und schnappte nach Luft. Ricks Hände legten sich um seine Schultern, und er drückte seinen Gegner nieder und näherte sich mit seinem Mund wieder dessen Hals. Negan versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, und dann … nur für eine Sekunde … mehr als Zuckung als als bewusste Bewegung … bot er Rick seine Kehle dar. _Tu das, was Morgan getan hätte, _hatte Carol gesagt.

Rick presste seine eigenen Hände auf Negans Halswunde. „Ein Arzt, schnell! Es ist vorbei, ich habe gewonnen!", verkündete er.

Die beiden Dr. Carsons eilten in den Kreis. „Rettet sein Leben", befahl Rick und ließ von Negan ab. Dann richtete er sich zu voller Größe auf.

„Es ist vorbei!" rief er, „Negans Herrschaft ist vorbei! Er führt euch nicht mehr an! Ihr seid jetzt frei! Ihr alle! Von jetzt an gibt es kein geeintes Rudel mehr, es gibt Gemeinden, die Nachbarn sind und sich von nun auch so verhalten werden! Wer damit nicht leben kann, der kann sich gerne an mich wenden und damit rechnen so behandelt zu werden wie Negan, aber auch das nur wenn er Glück hat! Das da ist euer Alpha, der nicht bereit war sich zu ändern!" Er deutete mit blutigem Finger auf Negan, der gerade notdürftig behandelt wurde. „Seid klüger als er und ändert euch!"

Dann wankte er weg, weg von Negan, weg von all der Gewalt in die Richtung seines Rudels, in die Richtung seiner Familie. Carl umarmte ihn und stützte ihn, bevor er zusammenbrechen konnte. „Alles wird gut, Dad", versprach ihm sein Sohn, „Du hast es geschafft, du hast gewonnen. Du hast uns alle befreit."

Ja, nahm Rick an, das hatte er wohl.

* * *

**III.**

Magna war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das ihr Ende sein würde. Und nicht nur ihres. Sie weigerte sich über das nachzudenken, was sie bereits verloren hatte, und konzentrierte sich darauf das zu retten, was sie noch retten konnte. Yuniko, mit ihrer Kopfverletzung, Luke, Connie, und Kelly. Ihre Familie, ihr Rudel, diejenigen, die ihr Leben lebenswert machten. _Ich werde nicht auch noch sie verlieren. _Sie hatte schon so viel verloren (oder vielleicht auch nicht), aber diese verdammte Welt würde nicht auch noch ihre Geliebte und ihre Freunde bekommen. Oh, nein, das würde sie nicht.

Es sah aber schlecht für sie aus. Die Kranken hatten sie dieses Mal böse erwischt und würden sie vielleicht noch viel böser erwischen, wenn kein Wunder geschah. Ein einzelner Alpha, selbst ein so Kick-Ass Alpha wie Magna, konnte nicht mit so vielen Kranken alleine fertig werden, konnte nicht die verletzte Yumiko, die durch ihre Taubheit benachteiligte Connie, den noch nie sehr athletischen Luke, und die immer noch sehr unerfahrene Kelly gegen all diese Kranken verteidigen, das wusste Magna. Trotzdem plante sie kämpfend unterzugehen.

Doch dann geschah das Wunder. Schüsse fielen, und ein kleines hellhaariges Mädchen tauchte auf. Ein Omega-Mädchen. „Kommt schnell", rief das Kind, und vielleicht war die Kleine nicht der Champion, den sich Magna ausgesucht hätte, aber sie war der, den das Schicksal ihr gesandt hatte, und sie würde ihn nicht ablehnen. Also folgten sie der Kleinen, die sie sicher durch die Wälder führte, sicher und schnell bis …. sie mitten in einen fremden Alpha hineinliefen.

„Judith, verdammt noch mal, wen hast du da aufgegabelt?!", schimpfte der Alpha und funkelte Magna offen feindselig an.

„Sie wurden von den Toten gejagt, ich musste ihnen helfen", verteidigte sich das kleine Mädchen, Judith, „Wir müssen sie retten. Bitte, Negan."

Der Alpha seufzte. „Von mir aus. Aber mit nach Hause nehmen wir sie nicht", meinte er.

„Eine von ihnen ist aber verletzt", meinte Judith und deutete auf Yumiko, die inzwischen vollkommen ohnmächtig an Magnas Schulter hing.

Negan seufzte erneut und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Von mir aus. Aber du hast die Ehre das alles deinem Dad zu erklären und ihn davon abzuhalten mich dafür umzubringen, okay?", meinte er und deutete Magna und den Betas dann sich hinter ihn zu stellen, „Keine Sorge, wir retten euch. Das ist sozusagen eine Spezialität von uns."

Die Kranken hatten sie inzwischen eingeholt und griffen nach ihnen. Judith schoss auf sie, und Negan spießte einen nach dem anderen mit seinen spitzen Holzstab auf. Es war ein kurzes Gemetzel, aber es reichte aus. Die Kranken waren bald erledigt.

„Na dann, kommt mit uns", meinte der Alpha zu Magna und den anderen, „Und wir bleiben immer aufmerksam, nicht wahr, Judith? Augen und Ohren auf, man kann nie wissen, wo noch mehr von diesen toten Bastarden lauern."

Judith nickte gehorsam. Magna überlegte einen Moment lang, ob es besser wäre einfach abzuhauen und alleine ihr Glück zu versuchen. Aber Yumiko war verletzt, und das kleine Omega-Mädchen hatte sie gerettet, auch wenn ihr der fremde männliche Alpha ein ungutes Gefühl vermittelt, gehörte er offenbar zum kleinen Omega-Mädchen und stellte damit keine unmittelbare Gefahr für sie dar. Sie musste es also riskieren ihm zu vertrauen.

Sie nickte also den Betas zu, und zusammen folgten sie Judith und Negan durch den Wald hindurch. Dann erreichten sie einen befestigten Ort, eine von schützenden Mauern umgebene Siedlung.

„Hier sind wir also. Home Sweet Home. Willkommen in Alexandria", meinte Negan zu Magna und den anderen und zwinkerte ihnen zu, „Keine Sorge, wenn ihr brav seid, dann dürft ihr vielleicht sogar hierbleiben."

Das, so dachte Magna bei sich, wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Und als sie das dachte, ahnte sie noch nicht wie recht und wie unrecht sie mit diesem Gedanken hatte.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Keine Sorge, es wird eine Fortsetzung geben, der diese Trilogie abschließt und uns erklärt, wie es zu diesem Szenario hier gekommen ist, und sich der neuen großen Gefahr für alle Gemeinden stellen wird, den Flüsterern._

_Wir werden also wieder Rückblicks- und Gegenwartsunterkapiteln haben, nur dass die Rückblicksunterkapitel an die bisherigen Gegenwartskapitel anschließen werden und die neuen Gegenwartskapitel an das letzte Unterkapitel hier anschließen werden. Inhaltlich werden wir uns also in Staffel 9 wiederfinden. Staffel 10 habe ich noch nicht gesehen, ein paar Geschehnisse aus ihr werden aber trotzdem in der Fic verarbeitet werden, aber wie immer weder die Dinge sehr anders ablaufen._

_Diese Fic musste mich also während der gegenwärtigen Krise bei Verstand halten, und irgendwie ist ihr das wohl auch gelungen, zumindest bisher. Ist es klug sich eine Apokalypse zu fliehen, während rund um einen herum eine andere tobt? Wer kann das schon sagen, meine Charaktere hatten es teilweise besser als unser eins, teilweise sehr sehr viel schlechter, sind aber im Großen und Ganzen besser mit all ihren Problemen umgegangen als die echte Welt dort draußen, aber deswegen nennt man es ja wohl auch Fiktion._

_Nicht alles haben es geschafft, aber es wäre kein Teil der TWD-Franchise, wenn alle immer glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage leben würden. Das wird auch im dritten Teil nicht der Fall sein._

_Im Übrigen könnt ihr mir trotzdem Endgame-Wünsche schicken, es gibt eine gewisse Planung, aber Plot und Charaktere haben ein gewisses Eigenleben, und viele meiner Pläne ändern sich sowieso (Morgan, Owen, es tut mir so leid). Ihr könnt euch also zu Wort melden und mir sagen, was ihr gerne am Ende dieser Reihe sehen würdet bzw. wen ihr mit wem sehen wollt. Oder wen ihr überhaupt noch sehen wollt. (Keine Sorge, Siddiq ist eingeplant, hatte nur bisher keinen Platz in dieser Fic, er lebt in der neuen Gegenwart aber in Alexandria)._

_Abschließende Reviews sind natürlich erwünscht und ihr dürft mir auch PNs schreiben, wenn es euch zu peinlich ist öffentlich zu schreiben, was ihr denkt._


End file.
